The Shark in the Moonless Sky
by The Night Hunter
Summary: The winter war is over. Aizen is dead, but new challenges are waiting for Ichigo. He will find allies and enemies alike in places he would never expect. Even bigger war is looming on the horizon. Endangering all he knew and love. But he won't face that danger alone .ARC I COMPLETE!
1. Something is ending,Something is beginng

(Author note)

Hi this is my first fanfic ever. So normally I would ask you to not level me to the ground with your reviews, but in this case I have a request: Find and point out my mistakes without mercy, so I can improve with every chapter and create a great story.

Enjoy.

...

"You are much more than you think Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said smirking slightly with his last breath.

"It's done, Aizen is finally dead." Ichigo thought as he looked at slowly disintegrating corpse of Ex-Captain. The war between Shinigami and Arrancar is over. The Soul Society has won at last. But Ichigo couldn't savor the taste of victory for long, because he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as his consciousness slipped away into darkness.

…...

"Uhhhh… where the hell am I?" Ichigo said as he slowly opened his eyes, greeted by an unfamiliar wooden ceiling.

Looking around he saw empty beds, and medical equipment laid out across the room.

"I'm probably at some hospital." He thought, and tried to get up. He regretted it quickly as his whole body throbbed with intense pain, causing Ichigo to flinch in response. Moments later, the door to the room swung open revealing several people trying to enter room at once.

"ME FIRST DAMN IT!" Ikkaku shouted

"You wish! In yours dreams baldy!" Renji yelled slamming in foot into Ikkaku's face

"It's such a vulgar way to get inside you know" Yumichika said with smirk

"Shut up ugly!" Renji and Ikkaku shouted in unison

"You are sooo going to regret this!" Yumichika screamed in fury as he charged at them. In the short fight that occurred half of the room was laid to waste, and the only thing preventing further damage in the room (including Ichigo's body) was…

"I hardly think this is appropriate behavior in a med area, don't you think?" Said a calm, soft, and gentle voice.

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika froze in absolute terror as Captain Unohana entered the room.

"I think you shouldn't startle our patient. He just woke up after all." She said with a "gentle" smile

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika felt as if the devil itself was looking straight at them.

Trembling and sweating, they only managed to say "YYYY-Yes ma'am" in unison.

"Now let's see how our patient is feeling." Said Unohana, focusing her attention on Ichigo

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." Said Ichigo

"I'd don't think so. You have been unconscious for two days, and your injuries haven't healed yet. You should stay in bed." Replied Unohana, with gentle smile and concern in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine thanks." He said confidently.

"Ichigo, you should really stay in bed." She said with the same expression, but Ichigo was chilled to the bone as he felt the, "this isn't a request" aura and some sort of sinister power backing it up from Unohana.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He hissed in fear.

"Good. Now, the rest of your guests can come in, only if they can behave. But I believe that won't be a problem, will it?" Unohana said as she was about to leave the room, only to hear choir of, "Yes" and "Of course Ma'am".

After she left, the room was filled with people.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled with tears of happiness.

"Kurosaki-san!" Wept Orihime, and hugged Ichigo causing him pain, though he managed to hold a strait face.

"Good to see you, you bastard." Ishida said grinning, Ichigo holding in the urge to smash his face in, barely.

"Yo." Chad greeted him with small smile, and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder gently.

"Ichigoooo!" Yelled Matsumoto while slamming her body into his, and choking him with her large breasts. 'There goes my ribs.' thought Ichigo in pain, as he felt his ribs being crushed.

"Can't…breathe." He managed before he lost consciousness from lack of air.

"You're going kill him, let go!" Rukia shouted as she saw Ichigo stopped struggling.

"Oh my bad." Matsumoto said with innocent grin.

"EEEEEEEE…I can breathe again..." Ichigo muttered

"We were so worried about you!" Orihime said while sobbing, the rest of nodded.

"Sorry that I put you through all that guys. I swear to not do anything like that anytime soon…I hope." Ichigo promised with big smile on his face.

"You better not, or I will personally kick your ass!" Rukia exclaimed with a false threat in her voice.

"Yeah us too, Baka!" Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled in unison, with very real threats in their voices.

"I knew you guys loved me." Ichigo answered laughing, hoping not to escalate it into a fight… yet.

Afterword a few moments of laughter followed, along with some jokes about Ichigo's state (while Inoue healed him completely). The room fell into silence, and a somewhat heavy atmosphere started to build up.

"So how was it?" Rukia asked quietly.

"How was what?" Ichigo replied heavily, but he already knew what Rukia was asking.

"Your fight with Aizen." She whispered. The mention of the Ex-Capitan's name tensed the atmosphere in the room.

"It was the hardest battle I've ever fought." He replied honestly, staring at his feet while recalling the battle he fought two days ago.

"I don't think without the Final Getsuga Tenshō, I would have made it. He was… a terrifying opponent, I had to give him that." He whispered very quietly.

"It's ok, he will no longer haunt you, and you won saving the Soul Society." Rukia said gently while hugging him.

"If only it was true." Ichigo recalled Aizen's last words about the Soul King and himself, and he knew that those words would haunt him for long time. He felt like some very important things were kept away from him on purpose, but he couldn't exactly point out why.

"Okay let's end this depressing subject! Ichigo, two days from now the Soul Society will hold a grand feast celebrating our victory and appointing new captains. So get dressed and come with us, we are having a private party before main event!" Matsumoto exclaimed with wide grin, and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Okay! Getting…" Ichigo remember Unohana's words.

"Ekhm, I will stay… a little longer." He replied quickly with petrified face.

"But why? You're all fine, not even a scratch, I healed you perfectly." Said Orihime creasing her eyebrows, then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't press it, okay? Let him stay a little longer." Renji said, giving Ichigo a knowing look, as were Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Okay everyone, let's give Ichigo some rest we'll meet him at the grand feast." Ikkaku said, and started to push everyone out of the room. He turned around, and said with terrified expression "Beware." before swallowing his saliva.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied weakly

…..

Darkness... all I could see was deep darkness without any light. Just pitch black all around me. I couldn't see, smell, or hear anything, I couldn't feel anything… no there was something… so intense…

Pain… overwhelming pain was all that I could feel. The feeling was so strong that I almost lost my mind, almost.

The pain was splitting my head apart, as the waves of memories came back to me.

The city… the battle… kid Captain Shinigami… the two wannabe Arrancars… the betrayal…the burning pain of a sword going through my gut… then falling and falling….'AIZEN!' I roared in my mind, as the memories started to clarify. He betrayed me!

While I was fighting off my opponents, he appeared behind me and slashed my gut. He dared to accuse me of being weak! When I tried to counter attack he stabbed me in the arm, ripping my flesh.

I fell down and crashed painfully into some building.

The pain was horrifying, but after a while I managed to get up with inhuman effort and walked, like in some sort of dream... no rather a nightmare, off the battlefield. I felt distant soul pressures overwhelming the battlefield, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to go away. 'One more step….' I repeated that phrase so many times in my head that I lost count. Pain was all I knew, all I felt.

"I must endure." I chanted.

Somehow I ended in some sort of old park, full of bushes and old trees. I sat near a tree, and leaned my back against its trunk, gasping heavily.

'Aizen I will kill you!' I thought in cold fury… I had to stay alive to have my revenge.

I started to gather soul energy to accelerate my healing process. I regretted trading my high-speed regeneration ability for more offensive powers. And the fact that the world of living had much less spiritual energy than Hueco Mundo posed a problem. Having almost depleted Reiatsu was not helping at all either.

'It will take a while, but I will prevail.' I thought, starting the healing process.

"I will get you, I swear." I closed my eyes.

…..

The Soul Society Grand Feast had begun. However the parties, drinking and singing were already in process right after the battle, but the main day was today.

The official celebration started at noon, (with most guests barely standing) with the Captain-Commander's speech. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto began with a speech about victory gained through the combined effort of all Shinigami (especially Kurosaki Ichigo, which caused a storm of applause). Then Soul Society values and traditions that created strong bonds, and finally the Captain-Commander warned his fellow men about uncontrollable thirst for power, and what the consequences of betrayal are.

After the speech, he announced that the ceremony of appointing the Captains will began at midnight at Sōkyoku Hill, and everybody is obliged to come, with no exceptions (he looked towards the wizards group). Then he wished everyone good fun, and dismissed all of them.

"Wow that was quite the speech." Ichigo said after it ended, as he and his friends walked towards Squad 10 barracks. Matsumoto was holding a big party there, much to the torment of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"Yep, good thing that you had been released from the hospital. Otherwise you would miss everything." Rukia said chuckling.

"Yeah right." He replied as he remembered hours of begging and tests to prove he was okay. When he was about to leave Captain Unohana wished him good health, and in her usual gentle/scaring the hell out of you voice, to not get overexcited at the party. Ichigo still shivered from the experience.

"Anyways let's not waste any more time, we might be late for party. They will probably be so drunk that they won't recognize us when we arrive." Ichigo said chuckling.

"Come on, everybody will recognize their favorite strawberry-head hero." Rukia told him while laughing loudly.

"Why you little... I will get you for that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Catch me if you can. Last one to the barracks is a really big, and cute strawberry-head." Rukia shouted and ran away.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo chased her.

…..

_Later_

"Told ya you would lose." Rukia said with huge smug smirk on her face.

"Urusai (shut up)." Ichigo replied.

"Awww, don't be like that Strawberry-Chan we have arrived." As soon as those words left Rukia's mouth, men came flying out of the windows.

"Tōshirō's going to love this." He told her, as confirmation of his words they heard a loud roar.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO!" The young Captain yelled.

"Looks like party's going on, let's go!" Rukia exclaimed and ran into the barracks.

"Lead the way Rukia." Ichigo replied as he followed her.

(Inside the building)

"GUYS! WHAT ARE WE DOIN!?" Yelled a barely standing Matsumoto.

"WE'RE PARTIN, SIGNIN, AND DRINKIN!" A barely standing crowd of men and women from various squads replied.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU DRUNK MORONS!" Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya yelled in fury, but being so small he was ignored.

"Toshi come on, don't be such party crusher. Drink with us we've got the best sake in the Soul Society!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"TO YOU IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! And I will not tolera….." Tōshirō was interrupted as Matsumoto grabbed him quickly, and started hugging him very tightly to her assets…

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, or at last tried to shout, while struggling to get himself free.

"Toshi you have to understand that after such a victory, the men have the right to celebrate and relieve their stress from the battle. Every wise captain lets his men loosen up once in the while to keep morale high, having fun once in a while is not a bad thing. I bet Hinamori would enjoy it if you'd take her out sometimes, so what do you say Toshi?... Errr Captain?" Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, due to lack of air, fainted a few seconds ago.

"Awww...poor Captain, he must have been so tired that he fell asleep in a place like this." Said Matsumoto completely oblivious to the reason of his fainting, as she went to the Captain's bedroom, and put the body of Toshi on the bed.

"Sleep well, Toshi." She said with gentle voice, as she looked one last time at the body of Tōshirō.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia stepped inside the main room, only to be greeted by a hollow-like roar.

"LOOK ITS KUROSAKI ICHIGO! WAR HERO, DEFENDER OF SOUL SOCIETY! HERO! HERO! HERO…" The crowd started to cheer.

Ichigo, after dozens of handshakes, and a few drinks, told them about his battle with Aizen and how he defeated him. After he finished the story the room fell silent for a moment, only to burst into even louder yelling of victory for Ichigo. Then the crowd partied through the night causing "minor" property damage within the barracks.

"Hey guys I think it's about time that we go to the Sōkyoku Hill for the ceremony." Shouted Rukia.

"Do we have to?" A few Shinigami asked.

"Yes, move your drunken asses over there or I will make you!" Rukia exclaimed only to see the room empty as she said that.

"Wait for me you morons!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

….

_Sōkyoku Hill_

"As peace has finally been restored, it's time to fill the gap that was created among Captains during Aizen's betrayal." Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto said in a strong, deep and commanding voice.

"Now I will appoint Captains to their divisions." He stated, "The one's I call step forward and take your Captain Coat."

"I appoint Suì-Fēng as Captain of the Second Division."

"I appoint Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi as Captain of the Third Division."

"I appoint Retsu Unohana as Captain of the Fourth Division."

"I appoint Shinji Hirako as Captain of the Fifth Division."

"I appoint Byakuya Kuchiki as Captain of the Sixth Division."

"I appoint Sajin Komamura as Captain of the Seventh Division."

"I appoint Shunsui Kyōraku as Captain of the Eighth Division."

"I appoint Kensei Muguruma as Captain of the Ninth Division."

"I appoint Tōshirō Hitsugaya as Captain of the Tenth Division."

Each appointed Captain had to move to the Captain-Commander, bow to him, and receive from him their coat. The ceremony was going smoothly, until the prolonging absence of Captain Hitsugaya started to cause commotion.

…..

_In the crowd of Shinigami_

"I wonder where the hell Tōshirō is?" Ichigo said as he started to worry for the young Captain.

"Indeed. To be late for such a ceremony is a very serious offense toward the Captain-Commander and the Soul Society." Rukia told him, also starting to grow impatient.

"Yeee wonder if he still…" Matsumoto stopped as she heard some noise that sounded almost like her name, 'Nah I must be imagining things.' She thought.

"Still what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well, at the party he was making a ruckus so I pulled him into a loooong hug, and explained to him how important is to lie back sometimes. But poor Toshi fell asleep, probably from exhaustion." She explained, with an innocently oblivious look on her face.

'Rather fainted from suffocation.' Ichigo thought, as he recalled a similar situation from the hospital. He started to slowly fear the power of Matsumoto's breasts. As soon as he finished his line of thoughts about her breasts, and blushing slightly, he saw Toshi flash step before the Captain-Commander. Bowing quickly and taking his coat, he stood in line with other Captain's behind the Captain-Commander.

Ichigo also noticed the, "your life's going be so miserable from now on", look that Toshiro was giving to Matsumoto.

….

_Tōshirō's flashback_

"Heeeeyyyyyy….Air!" Tōshirō yelled with his first breath, as he was waking up from his coma. He noticed that he was in his bed, and also noticed a giant hole in the wall, as a chilly night breeze was getting into the room.

Then he looked at the clock "00:13….." He gasped, feeling the fury build inside him. He released it with one long pissed off dragon roar shouting, "MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_End of flashback_

…

"Ekhm lets continue." The Captain Commander said.

"I appoint Kenpachi Zaraki as Captain of the Eleventh Division."

"I appoint Mayuri Kurotsuchi as Captain of the Twelfth Division."

"I appoint Jūshirō Ukitake as Captain of the Thirteenth Division."

As soon as the Captain-Commander finished a storm of applause fell on the appointed Captains.

The Captain-Commander raised his hand to silence everyone, and said "The ceremony is not over yet." Confusing everyone, including the twelve Captains.

"After a long debate with Central 46, we decided to re-establish the Kido Corps Division." Everyone started to whisper in excitement and curiosity.

"We decided to hand the position to a person who fought valiantly for the Soul Society in the recent war and for defeating our foes." Ichigo had a really nasty feeling about this.

"Therefore I appoint Kurosaki Ichigo as Captain of the newly restored Kido Corps Division." Announced Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Well, to be frank, calling the silence that fell after his words "deadly", would be a humongous understatement. Even nature went silent, as if in shock, after his words. Not even the wind dared to blow.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Ichigo thought as his pupil's widened so much that they almost covered his irises. Someone pushed him towards the Captain-Commander.

He walked toward him in a stiff robot-like fashion, and performed a stiff bow, almost breaking his spine. He claimed the coat, and went to stand in line with the rest of Captains, (who were probably in a much bigger shock then he was) accompanied by total silence. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths in the tense atmosphere.

"With that I conclude this ceremony. You all are dismissed, go and celebrate for the rest of the night." Said the Captain-Commander, and he flash stepped from the hill.

No one dared to move, everyone was staring at a certain individual that was probably close to a mind break.

"How the hell did this happen?" Ichigo felt so small under the gaze of over 4000 Death Gods.

(Author note)

Hope you liked it please review


	2. Unexpected meeting

(Author note)

Thanks for your reviews. Thanks also for pointing my mistakes I really tried to terminate them but I know it a long term battle. But worry not in the end I will prevail (I hope).

….

_The next day, after the glorious feast._

'At last, peace has finally been restored in the Soul Society.' Rukia thought while humming her favorite band's song. 'Hope it will last, for a few decades at least…' Her line of thoughts was interrupted by large explosion nearby, and next by a loud girl-like scream. 'Or…not' She started to run towards the explosion site. When she finally arrived she saw a certain rookie Captain laying in small crater.

"I'm telling you it's damn impossible to do that!" Ichigo yelled while trying to extinguish his burning robe.

"You just have to concentrate." Hachigen Ushōda told him with chuckle. He was made an overseer for Ichigo's Kido training.

"I still don't get why they didn't make you a Captain? You're an experienced Kido Master trained by the one considered to be the best Kido users ever." Ichigo said as he cooled down (literally).

"Well it's true that my sensei Tessai Tsukabishi-Sama is the best, but I can see you have great potential too. In only few hours you learned to use both Bakudō (bidding spells) and Hadō (offensive spells) up to the 60th level, not to mention your healing spells can be consider at the level of average healer by now. And you just started your training this morning." Hachi said with tone full of respect.

"You didn't answer my question." Pointed Ichigo.

"To tell the truth, I do not wanted to be a Captain because I'm not meant to be one. I can guide and teach you Kido, and do some paper work, but I do not hold qualities of a leader. Something that you have." Said Hachi.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered, flattered by his teacher's praise.

"Sooo can we call it a day? Feels like we've been training forever." Ichigo almost begged.

"No way I have just arrived, and from what I see it's too much fun to end this now." Rukia interrupted with evil grin.

"Yeah, damn right watching Ichigo epic fail is wayyy too much fun." Renji exclaimed with choir of supports from other spectators.

"Come Ichigo you can do it (Hahaha) you just have to focus (Hahaha)." Matsumoto was laughing her ass off, obviously having a great time since morning.

"Buhahaha!" Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Kira, as well as Ichigo's new division members laughed in unison.

"Oh I will FOCUS now, if that's what you really want….." Ichigo said darkly as he raised his left hand, straightened forefinger, and start chanting.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy…." The rest of his words were turned into mumbling, and the thick black mist started to form around Ichigo.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?" Renji said as he started to get a very unpleasant feeling about this.

"That stance and chant have a strange resemblance to… Kuro...hit...sugi." Hachi said with growing shock as he realized what Ichigo was going to do. "Everyone get the hell out from here!" He yelled in absolute horror as he felt sinister Reiatsu behind the spell.

"Run to the hiiilllls!" Rukia yelled unknowingly using her favorite band lyrics!

"Run for your liiife!" Matsumoto yelled, obviously not having a great time (unknowingly using Rukia's favorite band lyrics).

"He's fucking insane!" Renji screamed as he flash stepped from the training grounds in terror, as did every sane creature that felt the oncoming doom.

"Hehehe... suckers." Ichigo said with evil grin as he broke the spell "Thanks Aizen." He felt sudden gratitude towards the Ex-Captain.

"Alright! Time to go home."

…..

_Later. Around midnight in the Human World._

"Ah it's good to be back." Ichigo said happily, as he imagined a few days of free time. His plan was mainly sleeping, eating, watching TV, meeting with his friends, and from time to time checking for any hollow activity.

"Ok let's do a last check, and then time to sleep." Ichigo extended his senses, looking for any hollow.

"Everything seems alright..." He paused feeling, almost on the edge of his senses, a spark of Reiatsu. Only thanks to his sensitive senses did he managed to feel that. Any less sensitive Shinigami would simply miss it.

'Work never ends.' He thought as he flew toward the Reiatsu. When he got close enough he recognized the soul structure of the Reiatsu. It was hollow's….no an Arrancar's.

'Looks like I will have to deal with some remnants of Aizen's army.' He thought as he landed about 500 meters from the source of Reiatsu.

"Couldn't they choose a nicer place to hide?" Ichigo looked at the deserted park full of wild bushes, high grass and old trees.

"Let's see what surprise I can find here." He said while advancing into the bushes. The fact that the only source of light was the moon was not helping, because the sky was semi-clouded so most of the time Ichigo was crawling through the bushes in total darkness.

"SHIT!" He shouted as he tripped on the root of an old tree, and hit a nearby rock with his face.

'Great, now they know that I am here. There goes with the element of surprise.' He thought bitterly while massaging his forehead.

He got out of the bushes and entered into a clearing with an old sakura tree in the middle of it. Despite not being able to see anything, Ichigo could feel the presence of something right in front of him, under the tree. He stood in a fighting stance, drawing Zangetsu, and slowly advanced towards the presence. Moving forward, the moonlight started to slowly illuminate the clearing.

When the moonlight had finally reached the sakura tree, he saw the person who was laying under the tree.

It was a female Arrancar. An extremely beautiful female Arrancar….'Do not think about it.' He thought with blush, then he heard a very quiet whisper in his head '**Do. It…'** the rest of the sentence slipped from his thoughts so he ignored it.

From what Ichigo could see, she was in bad state. He noticed that she had some barely healed wounds on her belly and arm. He also noticed her very, unusual outfit. She wore a pair of white high heeled boots, a very short bone-like maid skirt (blush mode on), a very scanty bra cloaking only the essential parts of her breasts (blush mode, limits overheated), and some arms protectors… but he didn't care about them. Her skin was tanned, but what stunned/embarrassed him the most was her face. Under the moonlight he saw that she had messy shoulder length blond hair. On both of her cheeks she had a thunder-like blue tattoos. In the light of the moon she looked very exotic. For some unknown reason Ichigo couldn't stop staring at her face. 'Her face is very…alluring.' Thought Ichigo with a deep blush, as his heart started to beat faster. Then he noticed that her eyes were open. From what he could see there were teal colored… just like the sea.

"Yyyyyyyyy….Hi?" Ichigo said dumbly. Hearing those words the mysterious Arrancar lady tried to stand up quickly, but failed and started to fall down. Ichigo tried to catch her, only to barely avoid a slash of her strange sword.

It scared the shit out of him. The sword was really strange, it had a European-like hilt, and the blade itself was empty inside leaving only the edges of it.

The Arrancar lady leaned against the tree trunk in a defensive stance, gasping heavily. Ichigo noticed that the sudden movements re-open some of her wounds.

'She will pass out any minute now.' Ichigo thought looking at the wounded Arrancar, but when he looked in her eyes he saw pure determination. It made him feel a little embarrassed. She was forcing herself to stand just by sheer willpower. Then he did something he would consider incredibly stupid, he sheathed his sword.

"I'm not here to fight you." He exclaimed, surprising the Arrancar lady.

"So what are you doing here?" The Arrancar lady asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Well…I was patrolling the area and felt your Reiatsu, so I went to check what it was." Ichigo said.

"So what you going to do with me now?" The Arrancar lady asked calmly after some time; confusing Ichigo. For some strange reason he didn't want to fight her, and it only confused him more.

"Maybe we can start with introductions. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo subs... Captain of the Kido Corps Division." He said a little annoyed as he remembered his new position.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She repeated, "So you're that Shinigami that Aizen was interested in."

"Yep that's me." Ichigo replied, "And what's your name?" He asked, and after a moment of silence, he lost all hope to hear her name.

"I'm… Tia Hallibel… 3rd Espada." After those words she lost consciousness, and started to fall to the ground. Ichigo flash stepped to her and caught her.

'Ok so what will I do with her now?' He thought as he lifted her bride style, and headed towards Orihime's house.

Did I mention how happy Ichigo WAS with his few days off?

…..

_Hallibel P.O.V_

The pain…was slowly going away. My healing process started to finally show some effects. Now my body was numb. I couldn't move a finger, even the attempts to raise an eyelid failed. 'It seems I'll stay here for a while.' I thought bitterly, remembering the cause of my current state.

_Few days later, around midnight_

'What….is…that?' I thought as I felt a very powerful Reiatsu. 'A Shinigami? No it's more like Arrancar but…' I was confused because I couldn't figure if it was Shinigami or Arrancar. 'I know that Reiatsu, but from where?'

'I hope they won't notice me.' Just when I finished that thought I felt the presence was coming closer.

"So this is it." I sighed. Sadly I had already accepted my fate, whatever it was, because I was to weak to fight back. 'I know that Reiatsu, but from where?'

_After some time_

"SHIT!"

I heard loud scream from the bushes, 'Well aren't they a loud one.' I thought lightly. I already knew that my days have been counted, and I probably had only few more minutes to live. I couldn't even have my revenge on Aizen. Two more days, and I could have got out of here.

Then I spotted the silhouette of the visitor. I closed my eyes and waited for HIM to deliver the final blow.

After some time, the blow didn't come so I dared to slightly open my eyes. I immediately noticed that the clearing had been illuminated by the light of the moon.

I saw a young, orange haired Shinigami that, for some strange reason, was wearing Captain's Coat. 'So young.' I thought, as well as remembering the other young Captain I fought.

Then it hit me, now I knew why his Reiatsu was so familiar. That boy fought against Grimmjow, and even then I had been wondering why his Reiatsu was so unique. It was similar both to Shinigami and Arrancar, but was neither of them.

The first time I had mistaken him for a fellow Arrancar just like me. Then I noticed something that disturbed me deeply. He was giving me a very intensive stare, and blushing.

'It must be my imagination. What reason would there be for him to blush?' I thought. I didn't know how to react to it. Our eyes meet. In this light his eyes were almost black

"Yyyyyyyyy….Hi?" The stranger said. I tried to get up quickly, rather from reflex than from actual intention. I felt dizzy and started to fall down. I noticed the Shinigami moved quickly to my position, by reflex I nearly slashed him with my sword, but what surprised me was the look on his face. Like he didn't expected that I would defend myself from his attack. Like his intention wasn't to attack at all, but to do… something else.

My assumptions were quickly proven right when he sheathed his sword.

"I'm not here to fight you." The stranger said surprising me, but I didn't lose my focus, just in case it was some sort of trap.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked with suspicion in my voice.

"Well...I was patrolling the area and felt your Reiatsu, so I went to check what it was." The stranger said.

"So, what you going to do with me now?" I asked him as calmly as I could manage. I saw some sort of conflict on Shinigami's face, but I didn't feel any hostile aura from him 'Strange…' I thought.

"Maybe we will start with introductions. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo subs... Captain of the Kidō Corps Division."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I repeated, "So you're that Shinigami that Aizen was interested in."

"Yep that's me." Ichigo replied, "And what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm… Tia Hallibel… 3rd Espada." As soon as I finished my introduction I felt weariness getting the better of me, and I slowly succumbed to darkness. 'Maybe there is still a chance that I will get Aizen.' I thought as I was falling to the ground. But instead of hard ground I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me. For some unknown reason I felt very safe and comfortable in them, then I finally fell asleep.

_End of Hallibel P.O.V_

….

_Meanwhile inside Orihime house_

"So tired." Orihime yawned, finishing her homework.

"00:45...looks like it's time for bed." She packed her books and notebooks into her bag, and prepared herself to take a shower.

Then she heard someone ringing her door bell. She wondered who can be visiting her at such a late hour.

"I'm coming!" She yelled and opened the door

"Oh it's you Kurosaki-san. What are you doing…." Inoue paused as she noticed what Ichigo was carrying.

"Who is that?!" Orihime yelled as she looked at the battered and wounded girl, quickly losing faith in her best friend/crush.

"Woah. It's not what you think it is!" Ichigo quickly said, a little afraid of what Orihime was thinking about him, judging by her reaction.

"Can you call Ishida and Chad? Tell them that this is a very important matter so they have to come right now. I will put her on the sofa in your living room." Ichigo said while entering Orihime house. It was just as he remembered, warmly yellow painted walls, some paintings on it, a set of wooden furniture, and in the middle of living room was sitting a big white sofa with lot of soft pillows, surrounded on both sides by armchairs. Ichigo placed Hallibel gently (maybe a little too gently) on the sofa.

He sat on a nearby chair. Ichigo took in the sight of the sleeping Arrancar. Now in the normal light he could see the full extent of the wounds that had been inflicted on her. In addition to the life threatening wounds she was covered in bruises and scratches. 'She must've been through a lot of pain.' Thought Ichigo, pitying her.

He also wondered how she survived in this state this whole time. It's been nearly six days since the battle with Aizen. He felt a spark of respect toward the Arrancar lady, admiring her determination… and not only that. He quickly regained his composure, as Inoue came into the room with two cups of tea.

"Ishida-kun and Chado-kun will be here in fifteen minutes." Orihime said, her glance turned to sleeping Arrancar.

"So what do we do with her?" She asked hesitantly, not sure about the whole situation. And the way that Ichigo looked at the Arrancar lady…. disturbed her somehow.

"Can you heal her?" Asked Ichigo.

"Are you sure about that Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

"I….am." Answered Ichigo with slight uncertainty in his voice, but something was telling him that it was the right thing to do, or at least he hoped it was.

"Ok….. Soten Kisshun: I Reject." Said Orihime, and an orange energy ball formed around Hallibel.

"It will take a while Kurosaki-kun." She told Ichigo.

"Ok so let's wait for explanations until Ishida and Chado arrive." Ichigo said.

"Ok." She replied.

….

_15 minutes later_

Ishida and Chad entered Inoue's living room only to gawk in shock at a sleeping Hallibel. The first one to speak was Ishida. As the most calm and composed person in the room, he stated that the most logical and correct thing to say, while minding his high class manners.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, YOU BASTARD?!" Ishida screamed, looking with terror at the sleeping Arrancar.

"I agree with Ishida. Ichigo what is the meaning of this?" Chado asked with calmer, but still annoyed tone.

"Well maybe I'll start at the beginning." Ichigo said with sigh, and told them how he found Hallibel. After his story ended the room was filled with awkward silence. Again Ishida was first to speak.

"Ichigo…" Said Ishida with gentle smile and compassion in his eyes, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, YOU BASTARD!?" He finished gasping for air.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when the S.S. discovers that you are hiding an Arrancar, not to mention the 3rd Espada?!" Ishida exclaimed with a stunned expression on his face, not believing in stupidity of his friend.

"What was I supposed to do then, kill her?!" Ichigo snapped, but he already knew the Quincy's answer, and it pissed him off even more.

"YES! She is an Arrancar, an enemy!" Ishida shouted angrily.

"Well I don't kill the defenseless, to begin with! Especially not a defenseless woman!" Ichigo yelled furiously back at Ishida. For some reason the fierceness in his voice to spare the Arrancar lady angered Inoue slightly, and she wasn't sure why.

"If you put it like that…. I suppose it isn't the right thing to do." Ishida said as he settled down a bit, feeling like a complete bastard… for the moment.

"So what you are planning to do with her after she wakes up?" Chado asked with a conciliatory tone.

That question made Ichigo feel really confused. He knew what will happen to her if he turned her in to the S.S.. At best life-long imprisonment, and at worst painful interrogation to obtain information and a public execution. He felt a shudder go down his spine. He immediately started to think on an option no.2. Well it was immediately outvoted he couldn't let her go either. She was too strong to roam free. Ichigo was really out of ideas what to do with her. Then he answered, feeling the united pressure of his friend on him.

"I really don't know what to do with her. Probably after she wakes up I will speak with her, and decide what to do then." Ichigo said dryly.

No one had anything to say. All of them jumped when they heard a soft moan coming from the Arrancar lady.

Hallibel rose slightly helping herself up with her elbow, just to see a group of four humans staring at her with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Who are y…" She didn't finish, as the realization dawned on her when she recognized the orange hair Shinigami Captain. Her eyes were opening wider with every second.

"Hi…?" Said Ichigo, staring straight at her.

(Author note)

Sorry for the cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it review, if not review, and tell me why so I can improve it to your liking.

Now technical stuff

In my story Hallibel's mask does not cover her face, but goes down from neck to her tail bone . It goes in line on her back bone, and it looks like a shark teeth placed in line ( in anime similar line goes down from her breast to bell in her released form. Just see the opening to ep 266-291

Sorry for not describing her outfit precisely, I don't know the names of the things she's wearing even in my own language. Just see the opening to ep 266-291

Also if you have any suggestions of what I should add to the story fell free to add this to review I'm open minded for good ideas

The Night Hunter


	3. Hurt

_Tia's P.O.V_

'How long has it been since I could rest?' I thought as I slowly was regaining my senses. Since Aizen's betrayal I had to focus on my survival and healing simultaneously, not to mention that sleep wasn't even an option.

A few times I had to chase away some savage Hollows, that were counting on an easy nutritious meal. My wounded body was like an invitation to an exclusive restaurant for common people, and there were some "guests" that were really disappointed that the meal fought back.

I blasted them with my emergency Reiatsu, which I saved just in case, to drive them off. I was lucky that only common Hollows had appeared and tried to devour me. I could easily chase them off, but if any Gillian, or worse Adjuchas, would be tempted by my TEMPORARY weakness, I would be dead in seconds.

Thanks to the commotion Aizen caused few days backs, Shinigami tripled their patrols over Karakura Town. So if any higher class Hollow was stupid enough to come here, they would be exterminated quickly. I had to focus on hiding my presence, so I wouldn't be spotted and killed by the same Shinigami though. Life, it's just great, Isn't it?

Well after few days I had a little crisis maintaining my cover due to the exhaustion and lack of sleep. Of course it was just in time to be spotted by a Shinigami. I predicted what would happen should Shinigami find me, but….. I never predicted that….

…

_General P.O.V_

Tia opened her eyes, and saw some unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly she started to look around the medium-sized room, which was painted in warm yellow color. On the wall she noticed some paintings with sunflowers in a vase, and some sea shore illuminated by the rising sun.

The furniture was made of wood and painted white, while the sofa (she was currently laying on) and arm chair's had matching flower-like patterns. In front of her was small table… as well as the Shinigami Captain, who had turned back to her.

As she raised her eyes, she saw three people in front of him. All of them had very confused looks on their faces. She heard them arguing over something…someone, and for some strange reason she knew who was the topic of this hot discussion. It appeared that they were discussing her immediate future, and what to do with her. The Shinigami was on her side, while the three other humans insisted to turn her in to the S.S. She tried to get up, only to feel a strong headache, and she moaned in pain.

The discussion stopped like it was cut by the knife. Everybody stiffened, and the Shinigami started to slowly turn around.

"Who are y…" She tried to ask, but as she looked at the Shinigami Captain's face she recognized him. He was the one who found her….Kurosaki…Ichigo. She found herself staring deeply in his brown eyes. He returned the stare for few seconds before he turned his away.

"Hi…?" Ichigo said hesitantly. He was wondering how to start any decent conversation, but the only experiences with the Espada he had up until now was either killing them, or being nearly killed by them (excluding Nel). That wasn't much help in this situation though.

As the atmosphere in the room seemed to tense with every second passed, Ichigo decided to squeeze some information out of the Espada.

"So… mind telling me what you were doing in the park?" He asked, hoping that she would at least reveal a few of her intentions. There was that silence again... great.

"I have no quarrel with you." She finally answered.

'Good. It felt like it took an eternity to hear that.' Ichigo thought, happy that he didn't have to draw his sword against her…yet.

"So with whom do you have a quarrel?" Asked Ishida, in his oh-I'm-so-much-better-than-you tone, plus he was annoyed.

Halibel didn't answer, but Ichigo noticed that her eyes narrowed slightly. Not good. He had to do something quickly, or the whole district would end up as the smoking crater in the subsequent fight.

"Ok I think that's enough. She said that she has no ill will towards us (I hope). So let's not torment her any more." Ichigo said as he started to get up.

"I will take her to Urahara's shop, and we'll decide to what to do with her." He told them. Halibel didn't very much like the idea of putting her life in a Shinigami's hands, but until now he hadn't shown any sign of malicious intent. So she could cope with this kind of treatment…. for now.

"Can you walk?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

"Yes." She answered with her emotionless tone, as she slowly tried to get up. For some strange reason her wounds were closed, and her clothes were repaired. She made a mental note to ask the Shinigami what happened. Then she remember one more thing…

"Where is my sword?" Halibel asked in the same tone, but the reaction of the humans was far from emotionless (excluding Ichigo). Ishida summoned his Quincy bow and aimed it at her. Chad called upon his arms and the strange powers they held. One of the arms was white with red lines on it, and the other was like a black shield with the purple lines forming some sort of face on the shield. Inoue held her hands close to her temples. Ichigo was now standing between the hammer and the anvil, literally.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy guys!" Yelled Ichigo, sweating intensively. He knew who was going to be hurt in case of a crossfire.

"Just…just calm down, and let me explain." He was nervously trying to not let the violence get the better of the group.

"Tia… Halibel... I have your sword with me, but I can't return it to you for obvious reasons. I don't trust you yet. So I will have to keep it…for now." Ichigo hoped that the Arrancar wouldn't feel offended by his lack of trust, but on the other hand he wasn't so stupid as to trust the enemy immediately. That was usually always a mistake (excluding Nel of course).

"Understood." She said calmly. The fact that Shinigami used her name so causally disturbed her, for some reason.

"See? Now let's lay down our weapons. Halibel and I will go to the Urahara's, and come up with what to do next." Ichigo sighed, slightly disappointed in his friend's extreme reactions.

"Fine, but I hope you don't end up regretting it later." Ishida said giving Halibel a death glare. Halibel thought that she should feel offended.

"Watch your back Ichigo." Chado said, with the same type of look. 'Ok now I am offended.' Thought Halibel angrily, because they treated her like some sort of heartless monster. Well she didn't have a heart, but she never consider herself a monster. She never betrayed anyone who showed her kindness, and never will. It wasn't in her nature. Ichi…. The Shinigami didn't do anything that threatened to harm her, so she would treat him the same way.

"Take care Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered.

"I will. Ok let's go." He said motioning for the Arrancar to follow, and walked to the door. After a second Halibel followed him out.

….

_Inside Orihime's house after Ichigo and Halibel left_

"So what are we going to do now?" Chad asked worried. He noticed Ichigo's strange behavior, but couldn't think of a reason for it.

"Don't tell me that he turned into an Arrancar-loving Shinigami?" Ishida questioned with an angry tone.

"No way, that's impossible!" Orihime exclaimed quickly, maybe a little to quickly. Both the males in the room exchanged a look.

"Don't worry Orihime. I didn't mean he was loving towards that one in particular, but as a whole race." Ishida said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, I knew that." She said blushing slightly. She had to admit that Arrancar lady was attractive.

"Of course." Chad said giving Orihime a knowing look, making her blush even more.

"Anyway, now is not the time to be discussing that! We have a bigger problem!" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"We know, we were just teasing you. I think that we should watch Ichigo closely for now on, and see what he will do with Arrancar." Ishida said.

"Maybe we should inform the S.S about this?" Inoue suggested. That should get the Arrancar away him.

"No. If the S.S finds out that Ichigo is helping an Arrancar he will be in big trouble, and they may even accuse him of treachery. You know what the punishment for that is." Chad said, slightly shocked at Inoue's suggestion.

"I know, but… that just isn't right. After what they've done to us." She sighed.

"Yes, but if Ichigo had just killed her while she was defenseless, he wouldn't be any better than them, and we wouldn't want that would we?" Chad asked her.

"Guess not." Inoue replied, but inside she wasn't so sure about that.

"But one day that softness may very well be his downfall." Ishida said grimly.

"You may be right, but let's hope that won't happen any time soon." Chad admitted.

"Ok, so for now we will watch Ichigo and his Arrancar." Inoue was startled when Ishida referred blonde Arrancar lady as Ichigo's "So if anything happens we can act quickly."

"Fine. For now let's head back home." Chado said yawning. Ishida and Orihime nodded as they felt very exhausted, and they knew why.

…

_The way to Urahara's Shop_

Winter was slowly retreating, but the night was still very chilly. They'd been walking through the suburban area, full of traditional late XX century Japanese one family houses. The houses were close to each other, with the idea of putting as much people as they can in the smallest area. They were built in the same patter throughout the entire area.

Medium sized one floor buildings, a small garden in the front, and the average human height fence. All of the fences were connected so the streets appeared almost like the tunnels. The streetlights illuminated their way, as they went along it in absolute silence. Ichigo noticed that Halibel was trembling slightly, and guessed it was because of her… summer uniform. 'Strange… She should maintain her body temperature with her Reiatsu.' Thought Ichigo for a while, before summoning his courage and asked her.

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine." She said in her emotionless voice.

"I don't think so." Ichigo stated firmly.

"I see you've been observing me quite closely." She stated, causing Ichigo to turn scarlet.

"I don't…I mean…not in this way… ah never mind. Why you don't keep yourself warm with your Reiatsu anyways?" Asked a puzzled Ichigo, while trying to maintain his composure.

"I don't want more Shinigami to notice me, so I have to suppress my Reiatsu completely." She answered calmly.

"Ah I get it. Fine so we will have to do this the normal way." He said, and proceeded to take off his Captain's Coat.

"What are you doing?" Halibel said, a little unsure about his intentions.

"I'm lending you my coat, so you can keep warm." He said with genuine smile.

"I don't think that's appropriate." She told him, slightly embarrassed. She had never worn other people's clothes, much less a Shinigami Captain's.

"It doesn't matter whether it's appropriate or not, as long as it will keep you warm." He answered back still smiling.

"Thank you." She said with slight blush. Halibel was feeling really awkward draped in someone elses clothes. The feeling of the unfamiliar warmth of the coat was really embarrassing her. Not to mention the scent. Arrancar had much more sensitive sense of smell than humans or Shinigami, so she could precisely tell what kind of smell Ichigo had. He smelt like… the sea. The smell of the sea made her remember... things about her pre-Hollow life. She pushed those thoughts away quickly, since it didn't matter anymore. The scent of a person could tell her a lot about them. For example Grimmjow and Nnoritora reeked like battlefield, bloody. Ulquiorra's was like some dusty archive. Baraggan's was like some cheap suffocating cologne, that was supposed to be rich and noble, and Stark smelt like… old people.

But the scent that was around Ichigo was giving her a nostalgic feeling. She knew the sea could be calm and steady one second, but another second later it might be wild and dangerous, devouring everything in its path. She was wondering if Ichigo was that kind of man.

As they continued walking she noticed that Ichigo was gathering his strength to ask her another question, but from the look on his face he didn't know how to ask it. 'Well it won't hurt me if he asked some questions.' She thought.

"You want to ask me something, don't you?" She said as she observed that she caught him off guard.

"Well…I do," He replied confused, scratching back of his head, "alright. Mind telling me how you ended up in the park?" He asked little uncertain. He already had his suspicions on how she got there. He recalled Tōshirō telling him about a female Arrancar that was cut down by Aizen back in the Fake Karakura Town battle.

"I was betrayed by Aizen. He cut me down and insulted me, calling me weak, not in exactly that order. After some time I managed to walk away, and then I somehow ended in your park. There I started the regeneration process." She tried to remain calm, but the growing anger got the better of her. Ichigo, on the other hand, found that his respect for this Arrancar lady had grown.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Ichigo was really worried, her future was depending on the answer to this question, and the idea of them fighting to the death saddened him.

**'You're...sssoft'** He heard a whisper in his head, but as usual when his inner demon talked, he ignored him.

"Like I said, I have no quarrel with you or the S.S." That wasn't true, she still was furious about the old man killing her Fracción, but they were enemies so killing them was his sad duty. Still she held anger toward him. "The only one I want is Aizen, and when I go back to Hueco Mundo I will find him and kill him. Even at the cost of my life." She resolved, her voice dripping with venom. Ichigo stopped suddenly as he heard these words.

"So you're saying that you endured all that pain in order to have your revenge on Aizen?" He asked quietly.

"Basically, yes." She replied a little unsure why he'd stopped so suddenly. Moreover the look he was giving her…was that pity? She didn't understand his strange behavior, not a one bit.

'Uh… how do I tell her that I have already killed Aizen.' Thought Ichigo, while looking at Halibel. She won't take this news easily. As the silence prolonged, Halibel started to feel little uncomfortable under young Shinigami's gaze.

"Tia... I don't know how to say it, but… Aizen is already dead." Ichigo could almost feel the burning gaze that Halibel was giving him.

"What…did you say?" She whispered darkly, but she felt like some other person said that, like it wasn't coming from her.

"Aizen is dead. He died in the battle over Karakura Town." Now Ichigo was really worried about her.

Halibel felt her ankles starting to go soft. She fell to her knees, completely devastated. Her only reason to live…vengeance…was taken away with just three little words, Aizen is dead.

"W-who did this?" She asked in low, dangerous voice. 'Not good… This is really not good.' Ichigo thought.

Halibel raised her head, and stared into his eyes. She saw confusion, guilt and… fear. She realized what that meant.

"You… you did it." Now she really sound like predator ready to attack its prey.

"Well yes, but…" He couldn't finish because Halibel suddenly jumped on him, pinned him to the ground. Then she started to yell and strike at him.

"You little fucker! Do you have any idea what you have done!?" She screamed at him. Tears of anger started to slide down her cheeks. Ichigo tried to protect himself from her fists. Good thing she was still relatively weak, because by now his head would be as flat as an omelet. He rolled them over, and now he was on the top pinning her down, holding her by the wrists.

"I survived all that pain and misery, just to cut his fucking head off, and you simply tell me you killed him! I will kill you!" She shouted, struggling to release herself from his grip, but the teen was too strong. Her struggling body under his gave him a really uneasy feeling, but he ignored it.

"Tia..." Ichigo tried to calm her down, but was interrupted.

"Don't call me that! Why are you acting so friendly!? I'm an Arrancar, a monster that you Shinigami are supposed to kill! What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled, and then she burst into ever stronger tears. Ichigo was now really worried, seeing Halibel's downward spiraling state.

"Why is it…? Everywhere I go…. I am betrayed." She whispered hoarsely between sobs.

"Ti…. Halibel, I didn't know. Really, I had to kill him no matter what. What Aizen was up too, he was too dangerous to let live." Ichigo said gently, trying coax her.

"I guess… you're right." Halibel admitted after a few moments, with a small sob. Ichigo started to slowly release her from his grip, still being cautious. Just in case she tried to attack him once more. He stood up while she sat on her knees.

"Kurosaki-san…" She looked at him trembling.

"Yes?" He replied unsure where this was going.

"Kill me." She said her voice overflowing with sorrow.

"What?!" He almost yelled, not believing what she was asking him to do.

"I said... kill me." She whispered.

"I can't." He simply replied.

"Why? Is this because I'm defenseless? Give me back my sword, and you will see how defenseless I am." She felt her anger returning.

"It's not that...it's..." He didn't really know what to say. He just felt that he needed to help her.

"Tell me...Do you think that letting me live is merciful?...I lost my Fracción as well as all my comrades. My home is probably in ruins by now after your invasion, so I have no one left and nowhere to go. Tell me, what reason do I have to live!?" She said her voice breaking. She started crying again, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

'She's so beautiful…' He thought, but immediately started to feel like complete jackass. This girl was crying, and he was admiring her face. Out of instinct he slowly started to approach her.

Halibel looked up at approaching Shinigami 'Finally, my misery will be over.' She thought, giving a weak smile. She closed her eyes, waiting for the final slash, but what she got was not what she had expected. Warm, strong arms wrapped protectively around her, and pulled her head to rest on his chest.

Waves of emotion started to hit her, as the tears rolled from her eyes. Her lips quivered, as she finally let out all the stress accumulated over the past week. She cried loudly while hugging him back. Holding him as if her life depended on it. Even if she didn't fully know how grateful she was for the young Shinigami's support.

Ichigo's heart ached as he heard her sorrowful crying. He couldn't picture Tia as a cold blooded, merciless killer anymore, but rather a deeply broken person. The way she acted now was so human, it was a heart breaking sight.

'Maybe the Arrancars aren't so different from humans and Shinigami's after all.' He thought. 'Perhaps their hostile characters were the results of brutal environment of H.M, because now all that I can see is a lonely, betrayed woman crying in my his arms.'

"Why…why are you being so nice to me? Am I not your enemy?" She asked weeping softly into his chest.

"Aizen was my enemy… not you." He answered her gently, and hugged her a little tighter, stroking her hair as he did so.

"Tell me then… what I am supposed to do? I have no one to turn to, and nowhere to go now." She whispered sadly, but it seemed that she was starting to calmed down.

"I will take care of you." Ichigo said blushing.

Halibel could feel the honesty coming from his words. The aura around him was so… pure. Unlike Aizen's, she knew she could trust him. True, she feared she will end being betrayed by him, but the look on his face told her that he would rather die than betrayed anyone. 'Was he considering me a friend?' She thought.

"Feeling better now?" He asked with a gentle tone and smile.

"Yes, thank you Kurosaki-san." She said. He let her go (which she found surprisingly unpleasant), and helped her up.

"Ichigo"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Ichigo… Halibel." He optioned.

"Then you can call me Tia... Ichigo." She said smiling a little and slightly blushing. Ichigo's smile widened.

"Ok let's get to Urahara's place, and we'll think up some plan alright?" He asked.

"Ok." She replied.

"Ichigo… I am sorry." She said looking toward the ground.

"For what?" He asked.

"For what I said to you earlier. I really didn't mean it... I was just so angry." She was truly sorry, as she remembered what she was calling him. He saved her, and she treated him like some scapegoat.

"No need. I understand, and besides that's what friends are for." He said smiling, as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you... Ichigo." Said Halibel, as she looked deeply into his eyes while blushing. Now she was certain that he considered her a friend.

Ichigo turned red like a tomato under her gaze.

"You're welcome." Just when Ichigo turned his back to Tia, and headed towards Urahara's shop he heard his Inner Hollow's voice once more.

**"…take h…"** The whisper was too quiet for him to hear the rest, but he felt a malicious aura behind those words.

'Take what?' He thought back.

"**You will know soon enough Ichigo." **Hollow Ichigo grinned evilly.


	4. The New Start

(Author's note)

Another chapter done many more to go

Enjoy

….

After their little "break" Ichigo and Tia had finally arrived at Urahara's Shop. His shop was placed near the city center. It was surrounded on all sides by ten-story apartment buildings, but it had some free space around it, which was used as parking. The building itself was stylized to look like a XVII century Japanese house. It was made of wood, paper and bamboo. It had a small porch in front, that was also serving as the corridor to the front door. When the duo arrived, Ichigo rang the bell. Almost immediately the door flew open, and a large shadow fell upon Ichigo.

"Ichiiiiiigo-dono I'm so happy that I can see you." Tessai Tsukabishi yelled while crushing the boy's ribs.

"Fine. I get it just, let me go." Ichigo snapped as he heard crushing sounds coming from his chest.

"So full of power and vigor….I used to be a captain of the Kido Corps just like you, but then I got shot by a Kidō in the knee, so I had to quit." Tessai said with tears in his eyes.

"Bullcrap. Hachi told me that you preformed some crazy-ass forbidden Kidō, and got kicked out." Ichigo said with evil smirk.

"Oh, where are my manners? Such a lovely lady standing here, and I didn't even introduced myself." Tessai said, completely ignoring Ichigo earlier statement, pissing him off a little.

"I'm Tessai Tsukabishi, worker of Urahara Shop." He said with face-wide smile.

"I'm Tia Halibel, the 3rd Espada." She replied to him in calm tone, noticing that his face-wide smile became more forced.

"….. A moment please." The big man disappeared, and the next thing they heard was "Owner we got big problem!"

"What an idiot. Let's head inside." Ichigo said.

"I probably shouldn't, I feel like I'm not welcome here." Tia said calmly, but Ichigo could sense that Tia was a little upset.

"Don't worry they aren't always like this… they are just surprised." He said trying to reassure her.

"If you say so…" She replied, following Ichigo inside.

The house inside was kept in the same manner as outside. The floor was made of polished wood, and most of the wall's were made of reinforced paper with a wooden frame to keep it intact. Ichigo opened the sliding doors and entered the living room. The room was painted a dark green color, the short (I meant it in the matter of height, you don't need chairs, you can just sit on your knees to eat) round dining table was standing in the middle of the room, and the TV was located at the left corner.

"Sup' Urahara." Ichigo said grinning at the man sitting by the table and drinking his tea. Urahara as always was wearing his white-green hat with strips, grey-green coat with white rhombuses down on his back. Under the coat was a traditional Japanese kimono(also green). As always, he was unshaven, and his blonde hair was a mess, falling down on his face hiding his intelligent blue eyes.

"Oh my, what brings you here at such a late hour Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked with wide smile.

"Well I need a little favor from you..." He replied, a little uncertain of how to present this sensitive matter.

"I presume that "little favor" you meant concerns this charming lady standing next to you. Oh, and by the way, I'm Urahara Kisuke owner of this shop." Urahara said with a wide smile, looking directly at Halibel. 'Why do men always go for outside appearances' Halibel thought, she was little embarrassed, she wasn't used to compliments about her appearance.

"I'm Tia Halibel 3rd Espada." She said, looking closely for any facial expression change. To her surprise he wasn't overreacting or anything, his smile was still genuine, but his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh my Kurosaki-san you still have a knack for befriending interesting individuals, no offense. I knew that she was an Arrancar, (Halibel's eyebrows slightly went up. She was sure that she was hiding her Reiatsu perfectly) but not one of the Espada. Are you aware what the S.S. would do to you if they find out?" Urahara said with mischievous grin 'This is going to be interesting' He thought.

"I'm well aware, but the battle is over, Aizen is dead, and she does not consider us enemies anymore." Ichigo explained.

"Is that true?" Urahara asked her.

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"Not a talkative type eh? Looks like she's telling the truth, but I'm still not sure. Letting her go is asking for trouble, no offense. She's far too strong to roam freely. A Shinigami will immediately notice an Arrancar of such caliber, and send a squad to deal with her." Urahara told them, considering options they had.

"I know. H.M. is probably destroyed, and overrun by Shinigami. So she can't go back without being noticed, but…she could stay with me at my place." Ichigo said trying to control a blush, and not failing for once. After that statement the room was silent for few minutes. Urahara's jaw was hanging by his ankles. From the next room they heard loud cough (probably Tessai), and Tia's mouth was also hanging open, but in more lady-like fashion. After a few seconds she covered it with her hand, only to gawk at Ichigo with wide open eyes.

'Was he intending to bring me to his home?' She thought shocked, as she felt that her body is getting a little warmer. No one was ever so nice to her, and offered her a safe place to sleep (except Aizen, but it didn't count for obvious reason). In H.M. invitations like that were always a trap. She fell for it few times, nearly dying in the process of hollow hospitality, but this wasn't H.M., and he wasn't a Hollow. Still…..now she was feeling really confused. She didn't understand why this young Shinigami Captain was going to such lengths, especially betraying his comrades by hiding the enemy. In his own house nonetheless!

"And that's why I came to you. I need a Gigai with the strongest Reiatsu resistance that you can create. She has to look like an ordinary human with absolutely no Reiatsu at all." Ichigo said staring right into Urahara's eyes.

"It won't be a problem, but we have to ask our guest what she thinks about it. Don't we?" Urahara told him, now all attention was focused on the Arrancar lady.

"I…" She tried to speak, but she was too puzzled to answer immediately. 'What if it's some elaborate trap? But it wouldn't make sense. He had me on silver plate in the park, so why go so far and complicate the whole thing?' Her mind was in chaos. She was afraid of being betrayed again, but she knew this boy wasn't anything like Aizen. Still her naïve trust in others nearly killed her in past, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Well I don't have much choice, do I?" She said in her emotionless voice, glancing briefly to Ichigo. That was a mistake. She could see that he was hurt by her distrust, and for some reason she felt really bad. In spite of her nature she quickly added, "But I will gladly accept your offer." Smirking inside when she noticed that Ichigo's face lit up again.

'I don't get her… It's as if she trying to show that she hasn't got any emotion. I'll have to ask her about it later.' Ichigo thought. He was still little hurt by her earlier statement, but he understood that in the environment of H.M. trust was equal to suicide.

"Ok, then tell me one more thing. How did the two of you meet?" Urahara asked, and Ichigo told him the story of how he found her wounded in the park. Halibel added the reason why she was in that state.

"I understand, I will start making this reinforced Gigai, but I will need your assistance Halibel-san. To make the Gigai suit your tastes." Urahara said with a perverted smirk. Halibel held back an urge to hit him.

"And one more thing Kurosaki-kun, tell me how will you explain her presence to your father hm? You should know how he will react." He asked.

"Don't worry, I already thought about it." Ichigo said proudly.

"Really? Now that is a surprise." Said Urahara, raising one of his eyebrows.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Anyway, listen… I will need you to use your connections in the city to make her a transfer student." He told, surprising Urahara as well as Tia.

"Well, I have to say that even someone like you has good ideas sometimes." Urahara told him, pissing him off again.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Ichigo yelled, with the urge to clock the ex-Shinigami Captain.

"It was a compliment Kurosaki-san. Anyway have you thought about her back story?" He replied grinning.

"Back story?" He asked.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed at all Kurosaki-san." Urahara stated. Ichigo growled, angry at Urahara's insult, and really considering blowing the place sky-high.

Tia on the other had was amazed. Watching their interactions, she saw how different the relationships between humans and Shinigami were from Arrancar. In case of Arrancars, blood would've been spilled ten minutes ago at first insult that came from the hatted man. Ichigo was angry at the shop owner, but there wasn't any hostility between the men. She thought briefly that it would be nice to live it such world, without the constant fear of being eaten.

"Ok, ok let's get to the point." Urahara said as he stopped teasing younger man.

"First we need to choose her country. Hmm you do look like you come from Spain or Portugal, or rather like from some Latin-American county, maybe Mexico?" Said Urahara looking at Halibel closely, maybe little too closely

"I was born in Hawaii." Tia mumbled.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Asked Ichigo because she said it to quiet.

"I said I was born in Hawaii." She repeated louder.

"You remember your previous life?" Ichigo asked in amusement. He was told that Hollows forgets their previous lives.

"Interesting." Said Urahara, submerging himself in deep thought.

"I do." She replied quietly with sad tone.

"So it will be easier to make, just tell us some details." Ichigo encouraged.

"I don't want to." She replied quietly.

"Why?" He asked still oblivious that he was playing with an angry shark (literally).

"I just don't!" She said more harshly than she intended. Ichigo finally noticed the mix of anger and sadness in her voice, and didn't press the matter. His instinct was telling him not to, and he wasn't suicidal.

"Ok so maybe just some basic information." Urahara said in conciliatory tone. "Like what city, and the date that you was born."

"I was born in Honolulu, on the twenty first of June in nineteen-eight (1908)." She said. Ichigo wasn't even surprised, the average age of a Shinigami Captain was 200 years or so, so she could be consider young.

"Ok you don't look like one hundred and four years old, so we will make you seventeen." He noted it down. "To avoid some troublesome questions about your past let's say that you moved to Miami, Florida when you were young ok?" Halibel didn't know where or what the Miami, Florida was. Ichigo noticed her confused face, and quickly said.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything about it when we get home." She looked at him and nodded.

"Ok the rest of the minor details you will get tomorrow." Urahara said, he put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out of it small ball. "Halibel-san mind pouring some of your Reiatsu into this ball?" Urahara asked her.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well this small thing will be your future body." He said with smirk, as he noticed that his statement surprised the Arrancar lady. "When you put your Reiatsu into this I can mold it in your exact shape, and basically the body that will be created will be perfect copy of a human body." He explained quickly.

"I see." She replied, not pleased at all that some stranger will be seeing her naked body. Even if it's a copy, he said it is an EXACT copy of her, and she started to blush. Ichigo somehow guessed what she was thinking about and threatened the shop owner.

"You'd better not do anything funny, if you know what I mean." Ichigo said completely serious, to which Tia looked at him surprised.

"And what funny stuff are you talking about Kurosaki-san?" He said with mischievous grin and look in eyes.

"Well…you know…I mean…damn…JUST DON'T DO IT!" Ichigo said red as a tomato. Halibel also felt a deep blush; Ichigo's own blush was not helping either.

"Ok, ok, I get it, I will behave." He finally managed to find the compassion in his soul and stopped teasing them. "It will take about an hour with additional reinforcing. So until then feel free to make like you're at home." He then left leaving them alone.

After half of an hour of awkward silence between them, Ichigo started to feel really nervous sitting like that. Complete silence wasn't his thing. He was wondering how to start some conversation, but nothing came to mind. He had a few ideas, but all of them were all too bold.

He wanted to ask her about so many things like: What was it like to be a hollow? How Resurrección worked? What kind of life she lead under Aizen rule? Etc. But he felt that bombarding her with questions was inappropriate and might anger her. So he remained silent. Surprisingly, Tia had the same problem. She wanted to ask the same things about the Shinigami. Normally silence suited her, and while she was in H.M she barely spoke. She felt like the amount of words she said to Ichigo was equal to whole year of speaking to other Espada. The only exception was her Fracción she thought sadly.

'Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun… What would you all think of this? A Shinigami trying to protect me…' Tia thought.

She was wondering if the Shinigami was having the same problem…ok one look at his face told her everything. She noticed that he wasn't the type to sit quietly. She would try to put forth some conversation, but the last time she did it he saw her embarrassing mental break down. He even tried to comfort her, she could clearly see the irony behind that situation. A Shinigami trying to cheer a sad Arrancar, and once again she acted against her reserved nature and smirked...slightly. 'Ichigo really is a bad influence on me.' She thought. Unfortunately for her Ichigo noticed her smirk, and asked without thinking (that's new).

"What's so funny?" Halibel quickly stopped smiling, but it would be rude to just ignore the the Shinigami, so she answered.

"I remember when you…tried to calm me down, and I saw it as little ironic that a Shinigami tried to cheer an Arrancar." She said with her emotionless voice. Ichigo chuckled, despite being a little angered by her reserved voice again.

"Well if you look at it that way, I'm not your conventional Shinigami." He replied with a smile.

"I noticed that you have quite... an unusual Reiatsu. I remember you fighting Grimmjow, and I almost mistook you for one of us." She told him.

"So you were there?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I was watching you from my palace." She answered.

"So you probably noticed that I can go into Hollow Mode." He said.

"Hollow Mode?" She asked.

"Yes, I can put a Hollow Mask over my face." Ichigo said while doing his mask forming movement.

"I see. I fought warriors with a similar ability, but none of their Reiatsu was as close to Hollow as yours." She told him.

"Really? I thought we all had a similar construction of Reiatsu. Oh, by the way which one of them did you fight?" He asked.

"One of them was a short blonde, with foul mouth and…" She was interrupted.

"Hiyori." He said.

"..and the other was tall dark haired girl, dressed in short skirt, and…" Again she was interrupted.

"Lisa." He said.

"Mind if I ask who they are?" She asked.

"They are a group of rogue Shinigami that were Hollowfied due to Aizen's experiments with Hollowfication. They helped me to control my Inner Hollow." He said.

"Inner Hollow?" Tia asked really surprised. She wasn't aware that he had a Hollow inside him. True, his Reiatsu resembled a Hollow's, but in the end he was a Shinigami not a Hollow. Ichigo Kurosaki was truly a man full of surprises.

"Yep, pretty nasty guy. You don't want to meet him, but that bastard is a source of my Hollow powers." He said twisting his face in disgust as he mentioned his Hollow.

"So what powers do you have in your Hollow form?" She asked really curious about this.

"Well I can use Sonido, and for some reason my skin gets harder to pierce." He told her.

"It's called Hierro, Ichigo. Being a Hollow increases your resistance of any physical attacks. Can you use Cero or Bala?" She asked him, after she explained to him what Hierro was.

"Nope, they only taught me how to control basics of my power. I discovered how to use Sonido on my own." He said with pride. "Though, I saw them using it…and I was thinking… maybe you could teach me how to use it. Of course only if you want." He mumbled embarrassed.

Halibel was taken aback by his request. No one ever asked her to teach them anything, and she wasn't certain if she could handle him.

"Well I don't know if I can. I mean I never taught anyone." She said avoiding his gaze.

"If you feel uncomfortable with it we'll forget about it." Ichigo said with small smile, but Tia heard disappointment in his voice.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I might not be a good teacher, but it won't hurt to give it a shot, will it?" She said, but she knew what would happen if he made a mistake while forming a Cero.

"Thank you Tia, I really appreciate it!" Ichigo almost yelled with a face splitting smile, causing Tia to blush. He was so happy over such small thing, no one was ever so openly grateful to her. Feelings such as joy and happiness were foreign to her… but looking at him made her feel a little lighter.

"So when would you want to start?" She asked.

"As soon as possible. Well, if you're not tired we can start now." He replied.

"But to show you I will have to release my Reiatsu, and the Shinigami will detect me." She replied him.

"Don't worry, under this shop is an underground training facility that can suppress even our combined Reiatsu. So don't worry." He reassured her.

"If you say so?" She answered not quite sure about it.

"If you don't believe me let's go ask Urahara. We still have to ask for him permission anyway." He told her, while getting up and going to the back of the shop.

Urahara was standing near the metal table chanting some spell to form the body. The room was different from the rest of the house, as it was the only part made of bricks. The walls were grey, and covered by shelves. On these shelves there where jars, a lot of them actually, and each of them had something inside that really freaked Ichigo out.

"I feel like I'm in Szayelaporro's lab." Halibel said coolly

"In whose lab?" Ichigo asked her.

"You don't want to know." The tone in her voice prevented his further questions.

"Kurosaki-san, Halibel-san, I have some bad news. The creation of this gigai will take longer than I anticipated, due to the special request that Kurosaki-san made, and your large Reiatsu. It will take at least three more hours to finish your new body. So I suggest that you head to Kurosaki-san's house, and collect it in the morning." Urahara told them while focusing on molding the body. It now looked somehow human, but with an unspecified gender.

"Well that's fine, since we wanted to ask you if you could let us train in the underground." Ichigo said still looking at the Tia's future body.

"Sure no problem." He replied.

"May I ask a question?" Asked Tia.

"You already did… I mean of course." Urahara said quickly as he noticed the blonde Arrancar eyes narrowed at his little joke.

"Will the training facility suppress my Reiatsu, so the Shinigami won't detect me?" She asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course it will. I designed it after all. It will suppress any kind of Reiatsu, and it can withstand the collective power of three Captain level Shinigami, so it won't have a problem containing your power." He replied with serious look on his face.

"That's all I wanted to know." She thanked him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Ok we'll be back in the morning. Let's go Tia, see ya later Urahara-san." Ichigo said leaving the room.

"Until we meet again Urahara-san." Halibel said while leaving the room.

"To think, just a few hours after they met he would be using her name like an old friend. This will be interesting." Urahara thought with smirk, as he started to from the breasts on Tia's body.

(Author note)

Well I hope you enjoyed it. As always I'm open for constructive criticism.

Also the date of her birthday wasn't accidental if you are curious you can check it

21.06.1908- It will uncover some of the future plot connected to Halibel's past. Check first 21.06, and if you find what that day is look into the year in a matter connected to the day. It's a little riddle from me

Please review.


	5. Darkness

Chapter 5

(Author note)

For starters I want to apologize to my reviewers for not replying to your reviews as I went thought few stories I noticed that it is a common practice, I didn't meant to be rude sorry, I will improve

I want you to know I really appreciate yours reviews it really keep my morale high

Ok now the bad news my exams are closing so I will have to focus on learning, but fret not I will try to update weekly

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts/speaking in mind'

**"Hollow-Ichigo, Hichigo"**

_'Zangetsu, Zanpakuto'_

…

"I have to say it's….impressive." Halibel stated, as she stepped onto rocky dessert sand.

"Indeed. Old man Urahara really did a great job." Ichigo replied. Both of them were admiring the vast underground dessert. It was the type of dessert that can be seen in the middle of United States of America and Mexico. Large rock formations were standing proudly in the rays of fake sun. The sea of rocky sand covered the area as far as the eye could see.

"How large is this facility?" She asked.

"Urahara told me that is was made on the plane of quadrant, 65 kilometer wide and long." Ichigo explained.

"How exactly did he build this thing? Humans should have noticed something like this. Not to mention the labor needed to do so." She wondered, imaging the amount of work and resources needed to complete such a project.

"Well when I asked him about that he only told me something like, "Well the enthusiasm was all I needed to complete that project…but being a Captain largely supported my enthusiasm." I suppose with all the S.S. resources it wasn't that hard." Ichigo said grinning, imaging Shinigami digging this hole.

"I see." Halibel replied smiling slightly. 'The shop owner is really an interesting fellow.' She thought.

"It's a really great place to train. No one will interrupt you, and everyone can have as much space as they want." He said smiling at her.

"Mind if I ask you one thing Ichigo?" She said.

"Shoot." He replied still smiling.

"Why didn't you go back to your house, and wait till morning before starting training?" She asked curiously, at his sudden request to train him in the middle on the night. His smile dropped and he visibly tensed.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked quickly confused at his reaction.

"No…. it's just we might wake up my sisters when we arrive and…." He stopped in mid sentence. She saw some sort of conflict on his face.

"And?" She urged him.

"And my Dad would probably do… for sure do something stupid if I bring you home at such a late hour." He answered looking down to the ground.

"Because I'm an Arrancar?" She asked. Halibel didn't know that his father was a Shinigami.

"It's not that. He won't know it thanks to the Gigai, it's….. let's just say when he sees you he will start to act like a total moron and embarrass me to no end." He replied with little anger in his voice.

"I see." She replied. Now she was confused. If he wouldn't snap because she was an Arrancar, then what did Ichigo mean when his Dad saw her? She didn't look bad, did she? Halibel was now really puzzled, unsure if she wanted to meet Ichigo's father.

"We should drop it for now, I will explain everything in the morning. Let's start training now." He said.

"Fine, but before I start teaching you any Arrancar techniques I want to see your actual power. We will start off with a spar." She stated.

"Are you sure? I mean… not so long ago you were badly wounded, even with Inoue's healing you shouldn't overwork yourself." He said with concern in his eyes.

"I can handle myself well enough. So no need for you to worry." She replied still unsure about his behavior towards her "I will not go easy on you. I want to see full extent of your power." She added.

"Fine. Just, don't regret it." He said cockily, as he unsheathed his sword, and gave Halibel her own sword back. She only sent him a quick glance before doing the same.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready..." He couldn't finish because Halibel launched herself at him. Her speed was so fierce that Ichigo barely managed to block. The force of her attack sent him flying into the nearest rock.

"What the…" He didn't finish as he saw her flying towards him. He dodged her attack, and sent a devastating counter only to see her duck under his sword and roundhouse kick him in the face. He fell hard to the ground.

"I told you I won't go easy on you, focus." She lectured him.

"It's more like actual fight than a spar." He whined, massaging his sore butt.

"That is the purpose of this exercise. To push you to the edge." She replied to him.

"You don't want to see me on the edge." He replied darkly.

…

_Ichigo's Memories_

Pain, emptiness, "I am dead?"

"Ple…SA…u..." A distant scream echoed.

"Inoue?" I barley recognize the voice.

"PLEASE SAVE US KUROSAKI-KUN!" The voice of my friend filled my mind.

"Inoue!" I roared, as the anger rose in me.

"I WILL PROTECKT YOU I-AAAAAAAAA!" I shouted as the pain ripped my existence apart, and then the world went black.

…

"Well actually I do. I want to see what you are capable of." She replied, oblivious to what happened last time when he was pushed to his limits, and went past them. But she sensed something strange about his Reiatsu, it seemed…darker.

"Fine, looks like when I'm in Shikai form I won't be a match for you. So I will go a level higher." He said standing up and in a stance, pointing his sword at her. "Ban-Kai!" He shouted, and was engrossed by a dark aura. Halibel's eyes widened at his massive increase in Reiatsu. It matched that of the Quarto Espada when he release his sword (1st level). When the cloud of sand, that was created by his Bankai, faded away she saw him, and was slightly surprised. One, because his Bankai looked like an ordinary Soul Slayer. The only thing different was that it was black. Two, his appearance changed, his Shikakushō become more coat like with torn ends, and the inner parts of his coat were red.

"So how do you like it?" He said with a grin.

"I thought it will be bigger. It's not like the other Captains'. To be honest it looks weak." She replied. She couldn't image how he could defeat Aizen with that kind of Bankai.

"Well it…" He disappeared, "...isn't." He whispered in her ear from behind. She sent a slash to the back, but he wasn't there. She turned around to see him standing in the same place where he was before.

"I get it. Your Bankai increases your speed, and its small form maximizes your combat abilities." She told him knowingly. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I just remember someone told me the same thing before. Anyways lets continue." He said.

"Fine, but remember to fo..." She didn't finish because this time Ichigo attacked first. She blocked it, but she felt pressure behind his attack. He was actually pushing her back! 'I see. He's a fast learner but…' She smirked inside. She jumped off him, into the air, and started to concentrate the energy in the empty space in her blade. The energy started to glow yellow in color, when she charged she shouted "Ōra Azūru", and released a wave of yellow energy towards Ichigo. Seeing the attack Ichigo countered with Getsuga Tenshō, and sent a wave of black energy meeting Halibel's attack head on.

When the powers collided a massive explosion occurred, shaking the very ground, and lifting up a ton of dust and sand. But before it fell down Halibel pierced through the cloud, "Cero!" She shouted as the yellow beam of energy devoured Ichigo. He was sent flying by the explosion, and landed hard onto a rock formation. He noticed that his arm was bleeding, and his Shikakushō was ripped in few places. 'Looks like I will regret my decision to make her train me.' Ichigo sighed, as he flew towards his opponent. Halibel noticed him and launched another Cero, but he dodged and used Shunpo to get behind her. He released a point-blank Getsuga.

But Halibel predicted his move, and counter it with her's Ōra Azūru. Causing another tremendous explosion, that sent them both flying. Ichigo stopped in midair, and with lighting speed crashed into Halibel, preventing her from regaining her stance. He sent her into the nearest rock, the force of his attack made her go through it. Just when he advanced to her position she shot into the air, and shouted "HUNT, TIBURON!" Suddenly she was surrounded by water from all sides and disappeared into it.

For a moment the water around her was the shape of heart, and Ichigo found that…interesting. The water stared to spin fast, like in some sort of vortex, and Ichigo felt a massive Reiatsu building inside it.

Just then a giant sword shot out of the vortex, revealing her full look in broad day light. Not to mention the accumulated water caused a small flood, when it fell down. But to say that Ichigo lost his jaw would be an understatement. True, he saw her in her released form in the park, before she came back to her usual form, but…. there it was dark and she was wounded so he focused on other things…mostly. Now he looked at her with wonder.

He could finally get a good look at her in normal light. All her new clothing was pale white, like before. She wore a pair of knee-length boots, and elbow-length gloves, A mini-skirt made of bones (Ichigo examined its "construction" very thoroughly while trying not to die from the blood loss, and I didn't mean his wound on his arm). The remnants of her mask acted as her bra, covering the center parts of her breasts in a strip like fashion, leaving the sides of her breasts visible (Ichigo was quickly losing the fight due to blood loss). Her arm shells had spike that went along her head, and there were two ribbon-like protrusions imitating shark fins growing out of her arms.

In her right hand she was holding a giant shark-tooth shaped sword with gills. The hilt of the sword was inside the sword, hiding her whole hand, but Ichigo deduced that it had was horizontal from the way she was holding it. He could spare only a little time analyzing her sword, as he was more focused on the wielder. Her teal eyes were now glowing with power, her tattoos' color changed from light blue to dark blue, the color of sea storm, and her three braids disappeared making her hair loose.

"So how do you like it?" Halibel asked the same question.

"…" Ichigo couldn't find any words, he just continued gaping at Tia. Which she found quite it uncomfortable….after a while. His intense stare really started to intimidate her, he looked at her like she was some kind of….prey.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare Ichigo?" She said, trying to stay indifferent.

"Oh…yeah…. I'm sorry…I was just surprised." He mumbled as he broke eye contact with her.

"Well… you look more human-like when in your Resurreccion. Most of the enemies I have fought looked… more savage." He added. Somehow Halibel knew that wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't push the matter.

"Ok let's resume our training." As soon the words left her mouth she swung her sword, releasing massive amounts of water towards Ichigo.

"SHIT!" He yelled barely dodging the attack that looked like a tsunami wave. Before he could land Halibel appeared behind him, and said "La Gota." Shooting a shark tooth-like bullet of water at him. Ichigo got hit, and was slammed hard into the ground.

Recovering from her hit quickly, Ichigo released a Getsuga towards Halibel. Before the massive wave of Reiatsu hit her she dodged, and said "Cero." Much to Ichigo's surprise she didn't shoot it immediately, but forced it into her sword. The sword started to glow yellow in color. 'Not good.' He thought, then she started to advance towards Ichigo. The realization dawned on him. 'She can keep her Cero inside the sword, and release it in close combat, just like my Getsuga!' He thought as he felt panic taken over him. He regained his composure quickly, and charged a Getsuga into his sword, then jumped toward his opponent. When both of them clashed, Halibel's yellow Cero and Ichigo's black Getsuga mixed together. The power accumulated caused a tremendous explosion.

Ichigo landed hard on the nearest rock, bleeding all over his body. Before Halibel reached him he had already chanted some self-healing Kidō spells, closing most of his wounds. As the female Arrancar approached him, he noticed that she only had few scratches. The sudden realization of their current difference in power hit Ichigo. Without his Hollow power he was as good as dead, but…..

….

_Ichigo's Memories_

Ulquiorra is standing in front of me….

"Who are you?" He asks. I felt strange, he knows who I am, so why ask such thing?

"Didn't you hear me? I asked who you are?" I am….but the only sound that came from my mouth was…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My roar pierced everything…..

Darkness

What happened? Where I am? I looked around, fire was everywhere… what happened? I tighten my grip on my sword, and notice that I'm holding something in my other hand…..I felt terror rising inside me… I AM HOLDING A SEVERED LIMB! It is covered in black fur…. I look at Ulquiorra and noticed he is missing an arm. I feel sick…and proud…

Darkness

Ulquiorra is laying under my foot. I increase the pressure from my foot. I see his head go deeper in the ground.

"I see, no mercy, how very Hollow-like of you." He stated calmly. Anger courses through my veins. I'm not a Hollow! You bastard I will show you…I start charging a Cero, and release it at the defeated enemy. The explosion rips off his limb, excluding the right hand, but he is still breathing….I point my sword at his throat…Time to die. As I stared lowering my sword…just as it touches his skin I feel a hand grabbing my wrist and stopping my hand.

"That's enough, Kurosaki. The battle is over. He's our enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse." Ishida says holding my hand firmly. I put more strength in my arm.

"I said enough, Kurosaki!" Ishida raises his voice. Who does he think he is? Why is he protecting the enemy? I increased my strength…just a little more.

"Can you her me Kurosaki? It's time to stop! Do it, and you really will no longer be human! Don't, Kurosaki!" Ishida yells. Fuck off you bastard! How dare you! With one swift move, I stab the Quincy bastard in the gut, and send him flying with my sword in his belly…that will teach him…

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue yells. I turn around and face her….

"I'll ave…" I growled, but I can't form a full sentence…one more time...

"Wl sv…" Again.

"I will save you." I finally choke….I am so happy she is safe. Then I hear a painful moan. I look at the Quincy…He's still alive...Huh? I start walking towards him…I feel the power of a Cero growing between my horns.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun? KUROSAKI-KUN!?" Inoue yells as she guesses at what I am going to do.

Die Quincy…. Just before I fired it, I feel my horn falling down. The world disappearing in a red explosion….my face…crumbling…..

Darkness

I wake up and get up quickly. Didn't I have a hole in my chest? My memory is blurry… No it was probably a dream I wouldn't do such….Ishida? I looked at my friend to see what happened…. I feel my heart crumble. My sword is in his gut… it's not possible… I look at Ulquiorra…and his barely regenerated limbs…..I feel the world falling to pieces around me….What have I done?

…..

Halibel flew towards Ichigo, charging her next attack. Tia noticed that he had covered his face with his hand, in clawing way. She felt his Reiatsu changing, becoming more Hollow-like, more sinister. Tia had a really bad felling about that. She sped up flying towards Ichigo, but before she could reach him he made a ripping hand move, his face was now covered by a fierce hollow mask.

It looked like some sort of devilish skull. It was pale white, with two thin red strips that went vertically by his eyes.

What caught her attention the most were his eyes. His sclera became completely black, and his irises changed to the color gold. She couldn't stop staring in his eyes, she felt like she could drown in them. 'What is happening, it almost like they're calling me….' She thought. In her trance she didn't noticed that Ichigo stood and flew to her position. She could only stare deep inside his irises. She blinked when she noticed that his face is just a few inches from hears. For few more moments both of them stared at each other in complete silence.

"**Ready to continue?" A**sked Ichigo in rough voice. 'Why's this mask is still so heavy?' He thought.

"Yes. I am." She replied with hesitation. She felt like she was talking to an entirely different person. His playful tone disappeared, changed into a dark and rough voice. His Reiatsu was heavier and darker than before. But what reassured her were his eyes. To humans they could seem cold and violent, but Halibel saw warmth and care in them, with a slight tone of sadness. 'Why does he look so sad?' She thought with concern.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when Ichigo slammed into her, sending her to the ground at a fast pace. She managed to regain her stance, surprised that his speed increased so dramatically. She didn't recall that from her earlier battle with the Vizards. True their strength increased, but speed was almost the same. 'Looks like he's really different from the rest.' She thought. Ichigo charged at her, not giving her a time to catch her breath. He still could feel that her Reiatsu out matched his, but not so badly any more. He sent a Getsuga towards her, and put another one in his sword.

When Tia dodged the first, Ichigo raised his sword to deliver the devastating blow, but she managed to block it. The force sent her to the ground so fast that she started to create air rings, due to the pressure on her. She hit ground hard creating a small crater, and sending tons of dust and sand into the air. She stood up and noticed that her sword hand was bleeding.

'It seems that I have to get serious.' She thought, as she released her full force upon Ichigo. She noticed with pleasure that his eyes widened.

"Cascada!" She shouted, and sent high pressure water to devour Ichigo. He managed to dodge only to get hit by a Cero sending him crashing into a rock.

"La Gota." She said, and sent another wave towards him. He yelled in pain as her attack connected, and sent him deeper into the rock. He crawled up to the surface, only to be greeted by roundhouse kick that sent him flying. 'Fuck, she's so strong.' Ichigo thought as he flew in ridiculous slow motion. 'I wonder how Aizen managed to keep her on a leash?' He imagined her in a collar and the leash that was holding her….'Ok let's not go there.' He blushed under the mask. When he finally hit the ground he felt very weak, he saw Halibel advancing towards him. 'I'm totally getting owned.' His power was dropping quickly, cracks started to appear on his mask.

**"****Ya pathetic you bastard"****A too well known voice **told him.

'Shaddup!' Replied Ichigo.

**"****Every time I'm not around, ya get the crap beat out of ya. Ya are really a miserable sight to see."**Hichigo laughed at him

'I told you to SHUT UP!' Ichigo yelled in his mind, as he felt his anger rising.

**"****I don't believe we're getting owned by our bitch. Ya should disciplined her more."****H**e said with a lecherous tone.

'She's not my bitch, you motherfucker!' He shouted in fury.

**"****I believe I can tame her a bit."****H**e started to grin evilly.

'Don't you…' Ichigo couldn't finish, as two horns burst out of his head.

**"****Now let's have some fun."**Hichigo started to laugh. Suddenly Ichigo's mask expanded to the back of his head, and two mighty horns grew out of it.

"**Noooooooo**!" Ichigo screamed in terror, as he wasn't able to keep control his body any more.

He saw that Halibel started to head in his direction. He wanted to warn her, but only a low growl came out of his mouth.

Tia stopped abruptly, and Ichigo noticed her eyes widen. He started to rush towards her, feeling that Hichigo was dripping with killing intent. Halibel stood in defensive stance, unsure what to do.

She never saw something like this. His Reiatsu had almost completely changed. She felt like she was actually fighting a Hollow itself, not a Shinigami with Hollow powers. Tia tried to block his slash, but when the swords connected she was sent flying backwards. Before she could do anything Ichigo appeared in front of her.

He had grabbed her throat, and threw her violently to the ground. When Tia hit the ground, she had a feeling that she should move right away. She rolled from that place, only to see sword piercing the spot that her head was laying a second ago. 'What the hell is happening to him?' She thought. Halibel noticed that after he had grown horns, his fighting style changed. It become more…savage, not to mention that he overpowered her now. She snapped out of her thoughts, as she noticed that he started to advance towards her. "La Gota!" She shouted, and sent a quick water attack in his direction, but he almost lazy dodged it. It didn't even slow him down.

For the first time in a while she started to feel fear. When she looked at Ichigo advancing on her, she felt like darkness itself was coming for her. She tried to push him away by charging a powerful Cero, but she almost blew it off when she saw that Ichigo leaned forward and started to make his own between his horns. Its color was black.

They both shot at the same time. However Ichigo's Cero was stronger, and devoured the one shot by Halibel.

For a moment a world for turned black. She crashed hard, losing her sword in progress, and her Hierro was damaged as she was bleeding all over the body.

Suddenly she felt a pressure on her waist. When Tia opened her eyes she saw that Ichigo was sitting on top of her. She tried to punch, but he caught both of her hands and pinned her to the ground, making her unable do anything. She was now at his mercy, but from the kind of look he was giving her, she knew that she will receive none. They just stared at each other….

…

_Ichigo P.O.V._

'What the hell are you trying to do to her you bastard!?_' _I shouted, when I looked at Halibel trying to free herself from his/my grasp.

**"****Oh nothing. Just playing a bit."**Hichigo said, as he leaned closer to Halibel's face. He hovered over her hair burying his nose in it, while sniffing and inhaling her scent.

**"****Just lovely isn't it Ichigo?"****H**e taunted me.

'What the fuck are you up to!?' I yelled, but at the same time I had to admit that Hollow was right. Even when she was cover in blood and dirt she still smelled….nice**. **I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked into her eyes, she was looking at me like I was some sort of monster. I could smell her fear.

**"****Oh Ichigo you shouldn't have… giving me such nice present."****H**e laughed. **"But if you really want to know, I will now ravage her body and eat what's left."****H**e finished in a lustful purr**.** Saliva started to drool out of his mouth on her face, causing her to struggle more. **"I love when prey is struggling."**

'STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU!' I screamed desperately trying to regain control 'I WILL….'

"Please….stop." Halibel whispered. I look into her eyes, and it breaks my heart. The tears were falling from her eyes, filled with hurt, fear and despair.

"Please…don't….hurt... me." She sobbed, her voice breaking.

**"****Not a chanc….."**Hichigo was interrupted when he felt Reiatsu coming from Ichigo.

'You will leave now!' I ordered him, my voice filled with cold fury. I increased my pressure on Hichigo.

**"****But I was just getting to the best part!"**Hichigo yelled in fake hurt.

'Be gone!' I had shouted, and blasted him with a wave of Reiatsu. At the same time I began tearing the mask off my face.

**"****Fine. I will retreat for now, but remember I will be back. You and your slut will suffer Hahaha."****H**e disappeared laughing like a devil.

I looked at Halibel's tearful face, feeling that I should be killed for putting her through that.

"Forgive me….Tia." I whispered, looking straight into her eyes before losing consciousness.

…_._

Halibel's P.O.V

I struggled under Ichigo's iron grip, trying to get free from him. 'Why is he so strong?' I asked myself. I looked up to meet his gaze, and felt like the whole world stopped. His mask pattern's color changed from red to black….but that wasn't important….his eyes were now the eyes of a…murderous…Hollow. All previous warmth and care disappeared, replaced by a cold malicious gaze. I felt like I would burn if he continued looking at me. To my absolute terror he leaned closer to me, and started to sniff my face and hair. I flinched when I felt his cold breath on my face.

I almost fainted when he buried his nose in my hair. I felt him inhaling my scent deeply. When he leaned back and looked at me with those cold, evil eyes, I felt some unwanted memories starting to come back to me….the memories of my death. I start to struggle hard, but it is in vain, he's too strong.

Suddenly I hear a purr coming from him. After that something wet hit her face, I realize, to my horror, that it is his saliva, drooling from his mouth. I start to panic.

'That look, it's…..hunger.' I'm terrified, and unable do to anything, I see him open his mouth revealing his sharp teeth.

'Why does everyone betray me like this?' I thought sadly. I feel the tears starting too slide down my face. My memories start to come back faster and faster. 'First HIM, then Aizen, and now Ichigo.' I started to cry harder. 'Was it his plan to give me a hope, and then destroy it like this?' I thought. I know that Ichigo isn't cruel…but didn't I misjudge people in the past? I've only known him for few hours. With that my last mental barrier broke.

"Please….stop." I didn't feel so betrayed even when Aizen cut me down. He did practically the same, but he did it swiftly. Ichigo prolonged my agony, I could felt the delight coming from him."Please…don't….hurt... me." It hit me, I said the same words so many years ago.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw that his stare started to lose focus.

I felt a notable change in his Reiatsu, his normal Reiatsu stared to suppress his darker one. He let my hands free, and started to rip off his mask.

I looked, stunned at what is happening. 'It's almost like he's fighting with himself.' I thought, not daring to give myself any hope.

At last Ichigo managed to rip off his mask with loud scream. For a few moments neither of us spoke. He is now looking deep into my eyes. His eyes returned to his normal brown ones. I flinch when I noticed the amount of pain and sorrow in his eyes.

'It's like he is regretting what he has done.' I thought. It was quickly confirmed when Ichigo whispered, "Forgive me….Tia". His eyes got blurry, and he fell unconscious on me. I yelped in surprise trying to push him off, but my strength left me. I feel so tired

"Just what did I witness?" I ask into the air, before falling asleep.

…..

_(_Author notice)

Uffff it's the longest chapter so far

One of the reasons that it took so long was that I couldn't decide what kind of character Halibel was supposed to be. Like in canon, reserved and never losing her cool person, or little more human. You probably noticed that I choose the latter. She will be still a reserved person, but I will make her more human

Last, but not least, (Surly most important) one more I thank you for reviews and I humbly ask for more (Let me know that someone is still reading this). Please post any idea that I could use in my story.

The Night Hunter


	6. Crime and Forgiveness

Chapter 6

(Author note)

Sorry guys for not updating for so long, but the judgment days for me are coming close, and I don't really have much time for writing -_-. After June 4th I have to stop writing for about three weeks. Yep first work as always; then pleasure. But don't worry when the holidays start I will be back with full force. And maybe I will manage to make one more chapter before this "break"

Hollow Ichigo = Hichigo

Anyways enjoy.

….

Ichigo P.O.V.

"Uhhhh…What the hell happened?" I thought when I woke up from my "slumber". I was feeling pain all over my body.

Every time my Hollow goes berserk my body has to pay a heavy toll for his… "entertainment". However one thing was off. I felt that I wasn't laying on the rocky ground, it was to soft, especially on my chest area.

I forced myself to open my eyes. I saw that I was on top of a certain Hollow lady. My face started to turn red, when I realized the reason for the softness I felt on my chest. I looked to her tanned face to see a pair of frightened teal colored eyes looking straight into my brown ones. The next thing I knew was a quiet yelp, and short flight as she threw me off her.

…

_Halibel P.O.V._

I slowly started to wake. I felt like a whole army of Menos Grande had stepped over me. My entire body was sore. The fight with Shinigami/Hollow Ichigo exhausted me completely.

I was so surprised when he overpowered me so easily. I was certain that I was going to die. When he pinned me to the ground, I felt his killing intent all over me…and not only that. 'Who the hell is he?' I asked myself. One moment he's a Shinigami that saves me, another he's a Hollow that's trying to kill me. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' I would continue my trail of confusing thoughts, if my senses didn't tell me that there was a pressure over my body. Like something heavy was laying on top of me…or someone.

Then realization dawned on me. I snapped my eyelids open to see the main subject of my thoughts on top of me. I looked into is brown eyes. For a moment fear overtook me as I remembered the previous look of his eyes. A quiet shout escaped my mouth, and out of reflex I threw him off me, sending him flying.

….

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo hit the ground hard, causing all the pain he felt before to double. He had felt the rocks ripped his coat, and some of them cutting his skin. He felt like his body would explode any second. He tried to regain his composure.

When he finally managed to get a hold of himself, he used his remaining power to sit. Looking in the direction of Halibel, to see that she had also managed to sit, and now she was piercing him with her not so pleasant gaze. A very awkward silence fell between them. Both of them had no idea how to get out of this confusing situation. Ichigo thought that she deserved an explanation.

"Tia…" He started, but was cut off.

"Tell me, was this your plan all along?" She asked furious, barely keeping her emotions in check.

"What plan?" Ichigo asked, not sure what she meant.

"To lure me into false sense of security, give me hope, and then to rip it away!" She almost shouted, failing in controlling her emotions.

"No that's not…" He tried to explain, but was interrupted again.

"Don't lie!" She yelled. "Is this some sort of sick Shinigami game? To mess with your opponents head, and then to kill them!" She felt tears building up in her eyes. "Why did you even bothered to stop, huh! You want to prolong my agony!" She screamed breathing heavily.

"Tia... I'm not..." Ichigo stared.

"You are just like them! Make me trust you, and then betray me for no reason! No you are even worse than Aizen! He at least had a decency to do it swiftly, but you enjoyed it, you sick bastard, I felt it!" She snapped, as the tears started to slide down her cheeks. 'Am I cursed?' She asked herself. Everyone she placed her trust in had betrayed her, excluding her Fracción, but they were dead so she had no one to trust anymore.

Tia was naïve to trust the Shinigami/Hollow, or whatever he was. He had no reason to care for her, she was desperate and he used it against her. "What did I ever do to you to deserve such cruelty?" She whispered looking at him.

'I am a monster.' Ichigo thought. He felt a pang of pain when she shouted that he was worse than Aizen. 'Maybe she's right.' Ichigo felt his heart sink even lower. He didn't believe it was possible. 'I am a trash.' He thought, after all the words he told her, that he will take care of her, and protect her, something like this happened. The wave of guilt almost drowned him.

'It's all your fault you motherfucker!' He snapped at his Hollow.

**'Awww don't cha be like that kingy... I know you enjoyed it.'**Hichigo grinned.

'What the hell are you babbling about!' He shot back.

**'Remember that we are one, I feel what you feel. I know that you enjoyed dominating her, sniffing her. I have to say I'm proud of you my great king. I never knew that you had it in you.'****H**e mocked him.

'Shut up!' Ichigo screamed in fury.

**'As you wish my liege.'****H**e said sarcastically, and disappeared.

'He is right.' Ichigo recalled the feelings when he was pinning her down, her scent was almost intoxicating, he savored it, taking delight in her fear. Ichigo for a moment froze in these thoughts. 'What if I won't be able to control it next time? What if I hurt my friends?' Pure terror started to get the better of him. After the fight with Ulquiorra his darkness was growing, threatening to devour him completely. He was slowly turning into a beast. His mind was racing, didn't the Vizards tell him that once he formed his mask he would be able to control his Inner Hollow?

The panic stared to get better of him 'What to do…' He looked at Tia, who flinched because of his gaze. 'It has to be done.' Ichigo forced himself up, and started to walk towards a terrified Tia.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted, as she tried to crawl away from him. 'Is this how it's going to end?' She thought bitterly, after all it would be a fitting end for her. To die betrayed for the last time, maybe she could find peace in death. Ichigo was only a few feet from her.

"Please…. do it quickly, don't…. torment ….me… anymore." She managed to say, with a trembling voice between the sobs. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow. She started to shake uncontrollably. 'So even my body declines me a dignified death.' She sobbed, but the blow never came.

When Ichigo was looking at a terrified and trembling Tia, he felt his heart turn into dust…again. The image of the trembling girl just enforced him. He was certain that he was making correct decision, what kind of monster could force the 3rd strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army to cry and tremble in terror before him.

He never wanted anyone to be so afraid of him, not even his worst enemies. And there she is, betrayed by Aizen, next saved and almost killed by her savior. He could only wonder how she was feeling. She gave him her trust, and he betrayed it. He knelt, and put his sword in her hand.

"Tia…I'm so sorry." Ichigo whispered, and pointed the tip of his sword to his throat, causing Tia to open her eyes in shock.

"What are ...you... doing?" She choked. Tia was now totally confused, not only didn't he kill her, but he gave her his sword, and is trying to make her kill him. The look in his eyes caused her non-existing heart to beat faster. They were so full of pain, sorrow and regret. She was so stunned by the desperation in his eyes, but something was wrong. She didn't feel that it was an act of some elaborate plan to cause her pain. It was a genuine and deep guilt, regret for his actions.

"Why?" She asked, though it was so quiet that he didn't hear.

"Tia…please forgive me." He looked into her eyes. "I failed you, I broke the promise I gave you." She saw his eyes start to water, and his whole body trembled. "I…couldn't…control….him." He whispered.

"Control who?" She asked with a little more confidence. Somehow she knew that the threat was over.

"My... Inner Hollow." He gasped, with venom on his voice. "I mentioned him before."

Halibel remembered it, but she didn't know that IT could take over him. She also recalled the dark tone that Ichigo used when he spoke about pushing him to the edges.

"Kill me." He said with resignation in his voice.

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback by his request.

"I said kill me." He repeated.

"Why?" She asked, not sure that she wanted to go through with his request. She was still mad at him, but… she had a feeling that he really didn't want to willingly hurt her.

"I…he is getting stronger and stronger. I don't know how long I will be able to hold him back." He finished with a heavy breath. "I don't want to hurt any of my friends….like I hurt you." He broke eye contact and looked to the ground, his voice was filled with sorrow. "I promised to take care of you, and protect you, but I ended hurting….almost killing you… you were right I am worse than Aizen." He finished, the tears started to slide down his cheeks.

Halibel was now feeling guilty about saying such harsh things to Ichigo. For the first time in a long while, she was certain that the person before her wasn't lying. He was so open now, so vulnerable, she could end his life with one move of a hand. Just cut his throat, and watch him die…but she couldn't when she looked at his teary face. She knew that he was a person that would sacrifice himself for the ones he cared about…just like her. He and she were the same sort of person, a defender, vowing to protect those that are close to them. All of her previous anger started to disappear, replaced by sympathy.

She put the sword on the ground, and hesitantly grabbed his chin, gently raising his head. She looked deeply into his sad, teary brown eyes.

"Ichigo" She started gently. "I… forgive you, and I'm sorry about my earlier words. I was just so angry… but I misjudged you. You are a gentle person that cares for his friends, but you carry a heavy and terrible burden on your back. I want to apologize for forcing you to such extremes." She told him, with guilt in her voice. "I should have known that something was wrong when your Reiatsu got so…dark." She finished lowering her head in embarrassment.

"No… It was my fault for not telling you." Ichigo said avoiding her gaze.

"So, he was the reason that you wanted me to train you, wasn't he?" She asked curiously.

"Yes…" He lowered his gaze, ashamed of his weakness.

"Ichigo look at me." She grabbed his cheeks, and forced him to look straight into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with admitting your weakness." She told him calmly "Recognizing your flaws and weaknesses is the first step to becoming strong." She said knowingly.

"But I'm afraid of what I will become." He whispered.

"Fear is only natural, it helps you survive, and pushes you into action. As long as you don't let it petrify you." She gently said to him, she wanted to somehow cheer him up. She noticed his eyes become a little brighter. She smirked slightly, as she was glad the tension between them was finally starting to fade.

"Tia... Thank you, I swear I will never hurt you again." He said firmly. Tia blushed in response.

"And what about our training?" She teased him a little.

"Eee...I…well..." Ichigo had lost his words. He was happy that she forgave him, but it was hard to do any proper training without any wounds.

"Don't worry next time I will be ready, and I won't go down so easily." Her smile widened when she saw the look of relief on his face.

It was then that the both of them noticed an awkwardness of the situation. She was still holding his cheeks gently, and he almost buried his face in her hands. They both turned scarlet and backed off.

"Sorry." Ichigo said quickly, blushing even more.

"I…we probably have to go back." Tia replied, trying to change the embarrassing topic.

"Your right we should go back." He told her, happy that she didn't dig into it.

Both them tried to stand, but failed miserably. Their wounds caused by their previous fight gave then no chance to.

"Looks like we have to stay here a little longer." Observed Halibel.

"Not necessarily, I know few healing Kidō spells that will help us get on our feet." Ichigo offered his help. Halibel had looked at him with suspicion, but she nodded and let him start chanting his spell. Ichigo putted his hands on both of her arms. She felt his Reiatsu restoring her body and her powers. What she didn't want to admit was that the feeling of his powers entering her body was….pleasant. It felt like warm water surrounding her, with its gentle rise and fall, just like the waves. She could feel the gentleness of his energy and firmness of it, but deep inside it, she noticed a dark and cold place. It was probably where his Hollow dwelled. She wondered if her Reiatsu gave the same feeling to him, after all she was a Hollow too. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when Ichigo intensified his efforts to heal her. All of his darkness was now suppressed by his normal energy. The warmth of it almost made her moan. Tia tried hard not to blush, but to no avail. Ichigo noticed that, and blushed slightly himself.

"Ok it's done." He said, not looking in her eyes.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Ok now me, and off…" He couldn't finish because he fell to his side, and hit the ground.

"Ichigo!" Tia shouted with genuine concern.

"Ughhh…looks like... I used too much of my Reiatsu." Ichigo panted, while trying to lift himself up, only to fail miserably. Tia looked at him with pity, and after a moment decided.

"Don't move for a bit." She told him, grabbing his arm and lifting him.

"Where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked.

"To the shop owner, he probably knows some Kidō that will fix you up." Tia replied.

"You really don't have to do that." Ichigo said. After a moment he blushed with embarrassment for being unable to stand.

"I do, because you used all of your remaining Reiatsu to heal me." She replied calmly.

"But I was the one that hurt….." Ichigo started.

"I thought we already discussed that, didn't we?" She cut him off, leaving no room for discussion.

"Understood…" He gulped. Tia smirked when she saw that. Maybe this boy wasn't that bad after all, excluding his psychopath mode when he loses control, but no one's perfect.

After few moments, and one very awkward one, where Tia carried Ichigo bridal style while she flew him toward the exit. Ichigo was to weak to fly by himself, so she just took him, (after some struggling, that ended when she threatened to knock him unconscious if he didn't stop whining about how wrong it looked.) and left the training zone. Tia headed straight to the room where Urahara was making her Gigai. Just when she was about to open the door Ichigo butted in.

"You can put me down, I can walk you know." He said red as tomato.

"You're barely able to stand, it will be easier to just carry you in." She answered him calmly.

"Yes, but it will look a little strange if Urahara saw us like this, don't you think?" Ichigo pointed out, getting redder, despite the fact it wasn't possible. Tia thought about it a bit, well since she was an Arrancar such trivial things don't concern her much, but when she looked at the embarrassed Shinigami she could see his point. It would certainly be strange for an Arrancar to carry a Shinigami Captain bridal style into the room.

"Fine." She replied. Putting Ichigo down gently. He managed to stand, but his legs were not fully obeying his orders.

"Ok let's go in." Said Ichigo, and he opened the door. He saw Urahara sitting in chair and resting, after creating Tia's gigai. Much to Ichigo disappointment she was already dressed. She was wearing a pair of black sneakers, blue jeans, and tight black sweater with a high collar, and a white scarf. The only notable change to her appearance was that her tattoos had disappeared.

"Oh Kurosaki-san, Halibel-san, you got here just in time. I managed to complete the Gigai, and all the other things connected to our new friend." Urahara said with the usual playfulness in his voice.

"Thanks I owe you one." Ichigo told him, and sat heavily next to him. "I need you to heal me."

"Oh I see. Looks like our friend is quite the strict teacher isn't she? Anyways how'd it go?" He asked, and immediately noticed the tension that build up in the room.

"What happened?" He asked with seriousness in his voice, narrowing his eyes and looking at Halibel. Tia flinched involuntarily, somehow she knew she couldn't beat this man. Behind his aura of laziness and goofiness there was a cold, intelligent, and calculating mind. Now his eyes were fully focused on her. For a moment she felt a tinge of fear, but she managed to regain her composure quickly. Before anything happened Ichigo put his hand on Urahara's shoulder, and told him.

"Knock it off, it wasn't her fault." He started. "I'm the one to blame. My Hollow managed to take control over me, and I almost killed her." He sent her sorrowful glance. Urahara was taken aback by his statement.

"That's impossible Kurosaki. The moment you formed your mask you should have full control over your Hollow." Urahara started to fear for his young friend's safety. He thought he knew pretty much everything about Hollowfication, but this was something completely new to him. He made a mental note to meet Shinji, and ask him if something like that had occurred before.

"So I thought." He replied bitterly.

"You have my deepest apologies Halibel-san. I shouldn't be so quick to judge." Urahara said bowing his head in apology.

"It's ok, for a Shinigami it is only natural to hate my kind." She replied to him with an emotionless voice, but inside she was happy that he wasn't planning to kill her…yet.

"Sadly, that is true." Urahara sighed, slightly embarrassed. He thought he was better than the stereotypical Shinigami, with a narrow point of view.

"Hey that's not true, I don't hate you Tia." Ichigo cut in, Tia glanced at him surprised, causing him to blush. "I mean… I don't hate your kind…err…. Dammit." He lowered his head, and stared at the ground embarrassed as hell.

Urahara chuckled, and Tia gave him an almost invisible smirk. His statement somehow made her non-existing heart lighter. No one, even her Fraccion, hadn't told her something like that so openly. 'He said that he didn't hate me. So does that mean he likes me?' She wondered, and felt her heart beat a little faster. It was totally new feeling to Tia. She knew that her Fraccion respected her, but they treated her like a superior, not as an equal. In H.M. the only Arrancar that she felt comfortable with was Stark. Only he was relatively normal out of all that bunch.

When she thought about it, he was the only one that she could consider a friend. But this boy was something different. His straightforwardness, his devotion to protecting his friends, made Tia feel... unsure. She never met anyone that would go to such lengths to protect the ones they cared for. She was wondering how it felt to have a person that would willingly go to your rescue, into a fortress full of enemies, that would kill him on sight. For some strange reason she felt a pang of jealousy toward the girl that Aizen captured. Despite everything, she wouldn't admit it, but Tia also wanted to have such person that would go as far as to throw their life away for her. When she looked once more at Ichigo, she blushed.

And that didn't escape Urahara's sight 'Looks like the future will be fun with these two.' He thought.

"Ok, ok, jokes aside." He started. "Halibel-san here are the documents about your new back ground." He handed her a couple of documents. "Read it, and memorize it. I added some information about your family, the city you lived in, school, etc. Now you will be attending Karakura High with Ichigo. I arranged you to be in the same classes." He winked to Ichigo, and smirked when he turn into tomato.

"Now Halibel-san, enter your Gigai." Tia looked at him for a moment. "Awww sorry my bad." He patted his head. "You have to fuse your Reiatsu with this Gigai." He explained to her. "Just put your hands on it, and pour all of your energy into it."

"Ok I will try." She did as she was told, and started pouring her energy into the body. After a moment she felt like something started to suck her in, she tried to resist but then she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Just go with the flow, let the Gigai merge with you. Don't worry, the first time is the worst, but trust me you will get used to it." He said with in a reassuring tone. Tia decided to trust him and do as he said. When she stopped resisting, she was immediately pulled inside the body. To say the sensation was bizarre, would be an understatement. She felt like a log not being able to move at all. For a moment she was afraid that this was some sort of trap to contain her, and stared to struggle. She took her first breath like a new born child.

Ichigo could see the panic in her eyes when she couldn't move. He remember the same thing with his real body after it was separated from his soul for first time.

"Tia," He said gently, putting his hand on her arm. "look at me." He told her. She had focused her eyes on him still trying to move.

"Calm down, its ok, trust me." He tried to reassure her. She looked at him, and decided to do what he asked for. She didn't have much choice.

"Look, when you enter your new body for first time, it takes some time for it to adjust to your Reiatsu. In few minutes you should be able to move. Sorry for forgetting to mention that hehe." He had said cheerfully, but stopped when he saw daggers in her eyes. "I will make it up to you I swear." He gulped afraid for his life. Tia was slightly angry because he "forgot" to mention that part, but deep inside she was happy that her trust in Ichigo wasn't misplaced. He seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"Ok while our friend is adjusting to her new body, I will heal you." Urahara started to chant healing Kidō spells. After about fifteen minutes Ichigo was healed, and Tia had managed to sit on the table.

"How are you felling Halibel-san?" Asked Urahara.

"I still feel a little numb, but I can probably walk." She stood up and took a few steps, examining her body's abilities.

"Ok, do some exercises Halibel-san. Ichigo and I will go to get his body." He told her.

"Ok." She answered, and stared to walk around the room. Meanwhile Ichigo and Urahara went to the bed room where Ichigo's body was lying. He was dressed in his usual style, heavy black boots with blue jeans, T-shirt with number 15 on it, and his marine jacket. He noticed that his winter coat was lying on the chair. It was black with white strips going along his sleeves, it also had a warm hood with white fur on the ends of it. He entered his body, and turned around to meet a curious glance from Urahara.

"What?" Ichigo asked felling little confused.

"Just what are you planning Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

"Planning?" He asked, but he knew what the subject of this discussion already was.

"Yes, planning, about your new blond girlfriend?" He teased with smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm not planning anything." He replied turning scarlet.

"You are aware of the punishment for helping your enemy? Especially when you are a Captain, Ichigo?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"I know, but I just couldn't leave her there… and no I couldn't kill her. I don't hurt defenseless people." He replied with his own serious tone, eying Urahara. "And that's why I wanted you to create a Gigai that completely suppresses one's Reiatsu. They won't be able to detect her if she doesn't leave her Gigai." Ichigo told him. For a moment Urahara studied his expression, and saw that he was determined to do as he wished.

"Ok Kurosaki one more question. Why did you take her in?" He asked curious about the answer. That question caused Ichigo to think. Why indeed? He wasn't certain why he was doing it. Was it that he found her body attractive? Or the deadly beauty of her fighting style? Or that her Reiatsu was.. alluring to him, almost like calling him to come closer… and touch it. Or was it the look in her teal eyes when they first met. Desperation mixed with resignation. The look of a person who had already accepted death, that moved something inside him. Or was it that somehow she seemed more human to him than any of the Arrancar that he met before, except for Nel. He was puzzled, and noticed that Urahara was still waiting for answer.

"To tell the truth..." Ichigo started, "...I don't know, but I think it was right thing to do. No one deserves to be left for death like that." He finished, knowing that was only part of his reason to help her. But how could he to explain to Urahara that something told him to help her, that his instinct urged him to save her.

"Fine, I will take it for now…but when you finally put everything in order, you have to tell me every detail and I mean _every_ detail." He smirked deviously.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, but really he didn't want to know.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied still smirking.

When they entered the room, Tia was bending down stretching her tendons, she was turned, her back to the doors. When Ichigo entered the room he could fully admire her ass. It was perfectly shaped, not too big not too small, precisely to Ichigo's tastes, and he could swear he heard his Inner Hollow whistle at this sight. With a willpower that could rival god, he turned away and coughed to catch her attention.

"Are you done?" He asked, trying to look indifferent in this situation.

"Yes I just finished, and why is your nose bleeding Ichigo?" She pointed, causing Ichigo a heart attack.

"Well…yyy.. you see, when you leave a living body for too long something like that happens Hahaha." He started to laugh and wipe his face clean. Tia knew that it was a lie, but she didn't press the matter.

"Ok Halibel-san now you have to memo…" Urahara started.

"I already did that." She cut him off. "Tia Halibel, only daughter of Mary and Alex Halibel, second year student at Miami High School. I moved because I wanted to see a different culture, and choose Japan…." She recited all information that she was supposed to learn.

"My, my, it's impressive to manage to memorize all of that in such short time." He praised her. "It looks like you won't have any problem catching up with the rest of his class. In few days you will probably be better in everything than Ichigo." He elbowed Ichigo.

"What the hell was that, old man?" Said Ichigo in fake anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all Hahaha." He chuckled.

"Whatever. Can you tell me what time it is now?" He asked.

"It's 10:15 AM." He replied.

"Ok. Thanks for your help old man, let's go Tia." Ichigo started to walk toward the doors.

"You have my gratitude Urahara Kisuke." Halibel said politely, bowing her head.

"No problem. Glad I could help you. Take care both of you…oh, and before I forget, your new ID card, and passport will arrive tomorrow." Urahara said to them.

Ichigo and Tia left the shop, and stared to walk toward Ichigo's home. The winter was already retreating, but the weather was still chilly. There was still loads of snow, and the pavement was slippery because of the ice. They've been walking the suburban area for some time now…in total silence. Ichigo again felt quite uncomfortable, he wasn't exactly the quiet type. But he had remembered how their last conversation ended, and was afraid to start another, especially now when everybody could see them. Then he noticed that Tia was slightly trembling. After much deduction he concluded (tanned skin, etc.) that she was probably used to a warmer climate, where snow was a mere myth. Once again his gentleman side took over. He pulled off his coat, and handed it to her.

"Here take it." He handed her his coat.

"There's really no need to..." Halibel started.

"Yes there is." He cut her off. "You're not in your spiritual form anymore, and your new body is a perfect copy of human body. So you need to take proper care of it, and the last thing we need is you catching cold." He told her trying to sound mature, and cool, and succeeded…partly.

"You seem very concerned about my body's well-being, aren't you?" She teased him a little.

"Erm…" He managed to stay calm, barely. "Well, after all I went through, it would be strange if I let you freeze to death." He replied.

"Only this body would freeze, after all this is only a container." Tia answered.

"Then tell me do you feel cold?" He asked.

"I do." She replied, not sure what his point was.

"Then tell me is it pleasant felling?" He asked again.

"Hardly." She muttered.

"And that's the point. Every injury, be it frostbite, or burns won't heal itself in a second. It will take time for you to heal, so you need to take a proper care of your new body, your almost human now." He finished.

"I guess your right." She admitted, and pulled his coat on, only to be attacked by his scent again. She swore that at this rate she will soon have the same scent as him…which for some strange reason didn't bother her at all. She felt his warmth going all around her frozen body, but she was struck by the thought that now he was probably feeling cold instead.

"And what about you, aren't you cold?" She asked looking at him. He was dressed more heavily than her, but it was still winter.

"Nah, I like winter, and I have little more resistance to cold than most of the people." He replied to her smiling. They walked a few paces in silence, before Tia asked.

"Mind telling me a little about your family before I meet them?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I have two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, they are both twelve years old. Yuzu is more feminine, she's calm and gentle, and Karin is rougher around the edges, almost a tomboy, in a way she resembles me. But she is a good one, just like her sister." Ichigo's face brightened, and the smirk crossed it. Tia almost could see the impatience on his face to see them.

"And then there's my dad..." His smile dropped, she frowned at it. Was he in bad relations with his father?

"To put it nice and plainly, he's a lunatic, dead set on making my life miserable." He snapped, but Tia noticed his small grin.

"It seems that you hold your father in low esteem." She told him, unsure if she understood his relationship with his father.

"When you meet him you will understand what I'm talking about, but under his idiocy he is good man who cares for his family." He smiled again.

"Looks like you are lot like him. You protect those dear to you. You're also quite a warrior for a guy whose name means strawberry." She grinned at him.

"What…" He almost growled. "For your information the first meaning is protector, not strawberry." He replied in fake anger. Well, mostly fake.

"Whatever you say berry-boy." She smirked, and laughed at his angry expression. Probably for the first time in her life, Tia was actually having fun. In H.M. she was reserved and spoke rarely. But here, with this berry-head, she was smiling and even laughing.

When Ichigo heard her laugh he felt like the huge burden was lifted from his back. He couldn't believe it at first. That he would ever meet another Arrancar that didn't wanted to kill him. Tia wasn't anything like Nel, but she also had her charms, she was strong, intelligent…beautiful. Ichigo blushed at this thought.

"And what about your mother?" Tia asked still smiling, and immediately noticed his smile fade away, but not in the same manner when he mentioned his father. Now she could see the pained look on his face. Her smile dropped, she wondered if she touched some sensitive subject.

"She died when I was nine." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't…" She stared feeling guilty for causing Ichigo to remember painful things.

"It's ok, you didn't know." He looked at her and smiled faintly, but his eyes were still sad. She broke eye-contact, and looked at the ground in the embarrassment. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to see his brown eyes looking at her intensely.

"Hey I said its fine. It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have reacted all emotional like that…" He said to her with sad smile.

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" She asked shyly, not knowing why she said that. That feeling was probably the one that was most alien to all Hollows. Heartless beings couldn't possibly understand the concept of love. She felt a pang of sadness somewhere inside her.

"Yes I did, she was the best. Every time I felt sad or angry for some reason, all that I needed was her presence, and I would immediately cheer up." Ichigo smiled warmly. Halibel looked at his face and felt jealous, all she could remember from her pre-Hollow life were bad memories. She didn't want to remember, but unwillingly those memories came to her and caused her grief. She shook her head to get rid of the unpleasant memories.

Ichigo noticed that his companion was in deep thought, and from the look on her face there weren't pleasant ones. He wondered what kind of life she had before she was turned into a Hollow. He was thinking of a way to lighten the mood, and get out from these depressing subjects.

"Hey Tia tell me what kind of life you had in Las Notches under Aizen's rule?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"It was…" She didn't finish, because she slipped on an icy patch. However she didn't fall, Ichigo, thanks to his reflexes, managed to catch her into hug. Tia was grateful that he spared her a humiliating fall, but…

At the same time Ichigo was glad that he managed to catch her. He felt her weight in his arms, and also could feel that he grabbed something soft and squishy. He looked in terror that he "accidentally" grabbed her breasts. His face turned into a tomato, and he could feel his body temperature melting the snow around him. He quickly let her go, and tried desperately to explain himself.

"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to I swear." He apologized, almost spitting his words of apology to incredibly fast. Tia almost laughed at his sorry expression.

"It's fine, _you didn't do it on purpose_." She stressed on the last part, causing Ichigo to blush even more, she chuckled slightly. "I'm still not totally adjusted to this body, so it was my fault." She finished.

And that was the time when Ichigo did something that shocked him, his Inner Hollow, Zangetsu, and whoever was inside him, to the core.

"Here." Ichigo Kurosaki, seventeen years old, offered his arm to a girl. That gesture caused him almost a heart attack. He could swear that he heard the sound of jaws hitting floor from his inner world. He cursed himself, what was he thinking? She would probably suspect him of having some ulterior motive.

At the same time Tia gasped at his arm, and looked at him. He turned his head away blushing heavily, she could see the waves of steam blowing out of him. She could see that he wasn't used to that type of contact, but for her sake he would break his policy. That caused her to turn scarlet, but thanks to her scarf he didn't noticed.

"Thank you." As she gently as she could she took his arm, and leaned slightly onto him. She was taken aback at how easily she let him invade her personal space. She would never let anyone in H.M., even her Fraccion, to get so close to her. And now she was walking with, what's more, a Shinigami Captain, that she met just a few hours back. She felt strange, but it was somehow nice. She could feel his heartbeat, and his warmth through her coat. Once again she was drowning in his scent. The smell of the sea he possessed, almost intoxicated her. For the first time in her life she felt….good.

What they didn't know was that they were being observed by the four pair of eyes. Three belonged to humans, and one belonged to a cat, but all of them had one thing in common. The look of utter shock and disbelief. All of them were unable to comprehend to what they were seeing. At that time all of them took a silent vow: to interrogate Kurosaki Ichigo about his new "friend", in the most painful way they could.

…

(Author note)

Ok guys this is an extra-long chapter as an apology for not updating for so long. As I mentioned before I will try to make one more, but I have little time to write now so I cannot promise anything.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review.

The Night Hunter


	7. Homecoming

Chapter 7

Ichigo and Tia finally arrived at Ichigo's house .Tia noticed that it was different than the other houses. Firstly, it was slightly bigger than the rest of the houses in the area. Secondly, it had big blue neon saying Kurosaki's clinic, and small parking for customers. The glass door under neon, lead inside the medical area of the house. And with that the differences ended and it looked precisely like the countless houses they passed. Green roof, outside elevation made of wood with small balcony. They passed the clinic door and Ichigo opened small waist-high wicket, and walked towards doors. But before Ichigo ranged the bell, he took heavy breath and said

"Now get ready to meet the most bizarre things in your life" he stated with seriousness, slightly moving his hand to release it from Tia's grip

"I don't understand" Tia replied with confusion, releasing his hand

"Could you move little bit back to the right, yep that's good" he told her as she moved backwards few steps to his right

"Watch" and Ichigo ranged the bell. For a moment nothing happed but the next scene she saw could be easily consider an Espada speed moment. The door flew open and a man in white lab coat flew toward Ichigo with war cry…

"Ichigoooooooooooo!" Kurosaki Isshin had screamed as he sent a flying kick towards Ichigo. Ichigo caught his father by the foot, rotated 180 degree and sent him flying inside the house.

But before Isshin was sent inside the house with terrifying strength and speed, for those milliseconds he locked his eyes on certain tanned blonde that was wearing…his beloved and only son, winter coat. All the way to the wall he hit, (that had to be replaced later) Kurosaki Isshin was… grinning. His dream come true, now he could rest in peace….

"Uffff…what an idiot" Ichigo groaned. Meanwhile Tia was nothing but amused. She knew little about the whole father son relationship but the thing she saw could be consider extraordinary. At least

"Ok now we can go in" he invited her in

"Ichi-nii!" both of his sisters shouted in unison jumping on him, Ichigo caught them into strong hug.

"Yuzu, Karin glad to see you" Ichigo told them with smile

"What took you so long?" Karin said with demanding voice

"Yes brother we were so worried, you didn't answered the phone!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Sorry, Sorry, but I told you that I went to the mountains with my friends so phones could not work there, didn't I?" he asked with a smile

"I guess you did, anyways tell us how it wen…. Who is this?" Karin asked as she literally gasped at Tia, not believing her eyes, the other sibling had exactly the same reaction. They watched at her with awe, the intensity of their gaze caused Tia to fell little uncomfortable _"'_Do I look that bad_?'_ she thought

"Hey cut it off, it's impolite to stare" Ichigo stated slightly blushing, embarrassed by his sibling reaction, was it really **that** unusual for him to bring a girl to his home….ok it was.

Yuzu was the first one to snap out and asked" Ichi-nii, can you tell us who you fried is?" she asked trying not to stare at Tia...so hard

"Well she's…" Ichigo started

"My brand new third daughter! Son your Father is so proud of you, Masaki! Look our son finally brought a girlfriend to our home!" he yelled leaning to the poster of his deceased wife, with rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks.

**"**She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend. You. Old. Retard.**"** Ichigo said blushing madly, Tia on the other hand was still in shock, not being able to comprehend what was going on. To say that his family is unusual would be an understatement. 'Well from now on I will think of it as unique' she decided, and then blushed a little when the full meaning of what Ichigo father has said reached her.

"Erm, as I tried to say" he started again, sending death glances towards his crying father "That she is a transfers student that was assigned to me by the principal" he explained "She landed today in the morning so I had gone to the airport to collect her"

"Then where are her bags, and why she's wearing your coat?" Karin asked with suspicion

"Sadly they were stolen from her on the airport ride here with all her clothes so I lend her my coat so she wouldn't freeze" Karin now looked little embarrassed and mutter an apology

"Ok but where are my manners, this is Tia Halibel she's from Miami in USA " he introduced her

"It's nice to meet you" Tia said politely

"Hi I'm Yuzu Kurosaki nice to meet you" she said lifted her hand to Tia. At first Tia was slightly confused about the gesture and looked at Ichigo to he nodded his head. She looked again at his sister smiling face and returned the hand shake

"Yo, I'm Karin Kurosaki" She introduced herself, and like her sister welcomed Tia with hand shake. And lastly the greeting came to the head of Kurosaki family. Isshin managed to regain his composure and introduced himself

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, it a pleasure to meet you" Tia now with little more confidence grabbed his hand only to be quickly pulled into a bear like hug "I'm so happy to finally meet my daughter in-law, make my son happy" he told her and started to cry again. Tia stiffed at the sudden closeness, using all her willpower to not attack the old man, in her hollow life the only closure she knew was in battle so the self-preserving instinct in her was strong. Ichigo saw that and reacted quickly

"Let her go you old pervert!" he yelled when he presented his love for his father when his fist connected with Isshin face sending him to another wall (that also had to be replaced later)

"Uhhhh" Ichigo visibly calmed himself "Ok Yuzu, Karin show Tia her room (His room)" he commended his sisters

"And after a dinner I will take her to the mall to buy some clothes for her"

"Ok Ichi-nii" Yuzu grabbed Tia hand and pulled her upstairs, Karin followed

"Ichigo" his father called him when they leaved

"What now…" he stopped when he spotted seriousness on his father face"

"Ichigo are you certain about it?" Isshin asked in grave voice looking at his son

"I am dad, she's staying with us" he replied in the same manner

"Can I ask how this happen?" Ichigo quickly summarized what happed last night (excluding his little hollow problem)

"I see" Isshin started "But I really don't see why you didn't purify her and sent her to S.S, you know how it work" Isshin crossed his arms at his chest

"For one: it didn't work that way with Arrancar due to the Shinigami powers, I would simply kill her if I did that, and secondly, would you like to have a son that killed wounded women?" he finished with sarcasm, he really didn't believe that his father even consider killing defeated opponent, call him naïve, but finishing her off for him was just…wrong. Killing them in battle was a different thing, and even then he was never happy when his opponents die. Even when he killed Aizen he didn't feel happiness just…that he done right thing that's all, he was not happy at all.

"No I wouldn't want a killer in house but," Isshin tried to explain

"No buts, I won't do this, and beside she's no threat anymore" Ichigo stated plainly.

"And how do you know that?" he asked

"I just know, call it strong intuition" Ichigo replied

"Ok let's have it your way, but remember that she could be threat to your siblings, she's a hollow after all, anyways what about this whole transfer student stuff?" Ichigo's dad asked

"Nothing much, I asked Urahara to arrange this for me, she will attend the same school and class with me" he told him

"So after all you have set your eyes on her didn't you?" Isshin asked with a grin, causing Ichigo to blush "Arrancar huh? Quite an exotic choice"

"I did not set my eyes on her, I just helped her that's all, it's the same as Rukia and Orihime" Ichigo obviously denied his father statement, blushing even more. His father leaned to him and asked him in conspiratorial voice

"And where does she have her hole?" Ichigo felt that he got a heart attack not believing just what he heard. He looked at his father with pure terror not being able to for any proper sentence

"I mean her hollow hole" he replied with face splitting grin dying from laughter. With that statement Ichigo froze for a moment. In their fight he didn't notice her hollow hole so two possibilities were left.

Either she had it in her hair or near her…Ichigo gulped at that thoughts, turning his face into tomato what caused to Isshin to laugh even harder.

…..

_Upstairs_

Meanwhile Karin and Yuzu were showing Tia her new room, to be precise, the one she will be sharing with certain berry-headed boy. It looked quite usual, the walls where painted with light-yellow color, with few poster of some bands…Avenged Sevenfold, Iron Maiden, Pathfinder and AC/DC. The bed was placed under the window and next to it was desk with lamp, computer, books and few other things on it. On the opposite side of the room was the wall-wardrobe that took whole wall.

"Well if you were shorter you could sleep in the wardrobe like Ichigo previous quest but since you are…taller you will probably have to sleep on the floor or on the bed if my brother finds the real man inside him" Karin said with playful smirk

"Nah I sure Ichi-nii won't let her sleep on the floor" replied Yuzu, Tia smiled a little seen this. It seems that both of Ichigo siblings held him in high regard.

"Hey, Tia-san mind telling us little more about yourself?" Yuzu asked

"Of course, and you don't need to add san, just call me Tia" she replied. Still smiling

"I was born in Hawaii. But soon after my family moved to Miami in Florida" she started "and I'm seventeen years old" she paused when she noticed puzzled looks of Ichigo's siblings

"Something wrong?" she asked little uncertain by their reaction

"No. no" Yuzu started quickly "it's just…." She didn't know how to finish

"We mean that you don't look…quite your age" Karin blushed

"Do you mean I look old?" Tia asked slightly offended

"No! Of course not, I…we mean that you look…eee….quite well developed" she finished blushing even more

"Yes right that what we meant" Yuzu supported her sister, blushing equally.

"And by that you mean?" Tia pressed not sure what the term, "well developed" meant

"We mean….that you look more like woman than a girl" Yuzu replied hoping Tia won't press the matter further. Tia saw the hesitation, and little nervousness in the manner the sisters tried to explain it to her so she decided to not press the matter, she decided to ask Ichigo about that.

"Anyways I attended at a Miami High school, and decided to take part in student exchange program and I picked Japan.

"Wow that's a really long way to go, but why japan?" Yuzu asked

"I was interested in your culture so I thought it would be interesting to come here for a while" Tia repeated what was written on the documents that she received from Urahara.

"And what interest you the most?" Karin asked, _"Not good" _Tia thought, she had to think about something quickly or her whole cover will blow, then she had an idea.

"Well what interested me the most were the things connected to Shinigami" she replied with confidence. Both of Ichigo's sister looked at each other.

"Well….that's nice but apart from that we have lots of other things that aren't so….depressing" Yuzu told her with her diplomatic voice. Tia glanced at her growing insecure. This talk was not going in good direction. By the sheer of luck they heard a sound of mad laughter, and all their attention was moved downstairs.

"We'd better check on them" proposed Karin, everybody nodded and moved downstairs.

…..

Ichigo and Isshin were sitting currently in the living room, or rather Ichigo was sitting on a sofa and Isshin was rolling on the ground laughing his lungs out. The odd thing was that Ichigo was deeply red and had a sore expression on his face. He noticed Tia and his sibling but he locked his eyes at the Arrancar lady, precisely on her waist line. She looked at him and before she could track his sight he turned his head away so fast that she could almost hear the sound his neck snapping.

For a moment really awkward silence fell over the room. What the hell is going on?

"Yuzu how's the dinner?" Ichigo desperately tried to broke the silence, and stray his thoughts from a certain blonde

"I'm right on it!" Yuzu exclaimed a run towards the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of absolute silence, the Kurosaki family and Halibel sat to the table to eat dinner. The feast was relatively peaceful (except Isshin giving his son the all-knowing look); the rest of Kurosaki clan asked Tia various questions about her home and with little help from Ichigo that helped her with 'language problem' the difficult question went swiftly. After the dinner ended Ichigo took spare coat a give it to Tia so she wouldn't freeze and took her to the local mall.

The mall was quite standard, big building with lots of various shops pretty much with everything, the Christmas decorations were still on so everyone could feel the Christmas spirit a bit longer. Now our duo was standing in front of big cloth shop called TK Maxx,

"Ok Tia lets go in and buy you some decent clothing" stated Ichigo and walked towards the shop, but the noticed that Tia didn't followed him

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked concerned, he noticed she was looking at the ground slightly red. She mumbled something but Ichigo didn't heard it

"Can you repeat it? I didn't catch it" he asked

"I don't have any money" she replied embarrassed. In Opposite to the rest of the Espada Tia had done actual research about the world of the living and S.S alike so she wasn't totally oblivious to the ways of this world. She knew about computers, TV and most of recent technology and little about human societies. Form that she knew one thing: in the world of human everything had a price.

And actually she was broke, worse, even her clothes were borrowed, she practically was dependent on the young Shinigami. She didn't like it because she felt like some sort of parasite.

"So?" Ichigo asked cheerfully not understanding the problem

"I mean I don't want to overuse your generosity. You helped me so much already for free and even now you buy me clothes and other things I need. I feel like some sort of parasite." She got even more scarlet. Ichigo thought offhandedly that she's got even more charming; he brushed this thought quickly and took a deep breath

"Tia I don't treat you as a parasite" he started gently

"I still don't understand why you doing this? I 'mean wasn't I supposed to be your enemy" Tia told him, in truth she was feeling bad about it, she didn't want to sound ungrateful but she really wasn't able to guess why he was so nice to her.

Ichigo could clearly see conflict on her face, unknowingly to most of people he wasn't that dense about feelings, but he wasn't showing it off. He knew that Tia will have lots of problems to adjust to the society and her experiences from HM will be in her way.

"Tia look I don't have any hard feelings towards you, and why I did save you, I thought It was a right decision" she blushed more when she heard that "and so far I wasn't wrong" he smiled gently at her, making her wholly scarlet, but thanks to her dark skin it wasn't so visible

"And besides your helping me with my training, so if you want you can treat it as a payback for me and you don't have to worry about money for a while as well as me because after I was…promoted to captain, SS gave me quite nice salary and above that I get loads of money for beating Aizen so for a moment I'm quite wealthy" Ichigo had boasted and grinned widely. Tia chuckled slightly, really Ichigo was simply impossible.

But that was also his charm, in a weird way…

"Ok since you put it that way, which I am to speak otherwise" she said with fake meekness and smiled at him

"Ok so since we're clear with everything let's go shopping" And they went to the shop, but with first question that Ichigo asked, some problems were discovered.

"So what do you want to buy?"

"I don't know" Tia replied embarrassed

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked but he had some clues about what will happened

"Remember that I was born more than 100 years ago on Hawaii. In that time that place wasn't very modern, I dare say it was quite primitive, and my research about human world, didn't included that about fashion so I'm pretty lost" she answered. Ichigo could already see the implications of that statement,

_'_Damn I should have taken Yuzu or Karin with me'he thought but he quickly discarded that idea, it would blow up Tia's cover in seconds. Ok it seems he will have to do it the hard way.

"Ok let's start with the basics…" he gulped "what kind of underwear you want?"

"Underwear?" Tia asked. 'No it can't be' Ichigo sweat dropped

He could swear Hichigo was laughing his ass off…

"Erm you know…Like panties…bra…" He blushed with each word

"I know the word panties but what dose bra mean?" she asked again looking at the Shinigami whose face paled and immediately after that get deeply red. 'He's got some control over his blood flow' she noticed

"… Well... it's a piece of clothing that… holds your breasts. So they won't hang" he explained the best he could trying not to faint.

"And what's wrong with having your breasts hanging?" she asked curiously about that matter. In her previous life she wore only and sash over her waist and her breasts were uncovered and everyone was fine with it. later on she wore so shirts. It seems that things become more prudish in human world.

"Its. Well…I mean…dammit..." he took deep breath "Let's say that you just need it" he cut the discussion

"Let's find someone who can help us with it" As he looked around and found a worker

"Excuse me I can you help us?" Ichigo asked politely. The worker was a female in her mid-twenties. She was average height and quite slim, she had black, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and round face.

"Of course how can I help you?"

"My friend need to buy some bras because her clothes was stolen, she a foreigner so she doesn't know the sizes her so can you help her" Ichigo managed to say it with calm face

"Sure can you please raise your hands…?" She gasped at Tia's bust '_had to be double D or even F' _she thought "ok good hold still" she measured Tia and her eyes widen a little "137cm in the bust, ok looks like its DD-size cup, please wait a moment" as she went to the shelves

"Geez, where did old man Urahara get a size like that?" Ichigo wondered loudly

"What do you mean?" Tia asked

"I mean the bra you wearing now" Ichigo said like it was obvious

"I don't wear any bra, I have only this sweater on my top" she replied. After the sense of her words reached Ichigo he felt his jaw hit his foot. But thanks to the arrival of shop assistant with dozen pairs of bras Ichigo managed to take his mind out of the gutter. Just barely…

"The dressing rooms are over there" she pointed the direction in the back of the shop" If you need anything just call me" she smiled and went back to her duties

"Ok let's go" Ichigo said and went with Tia to the dressing room. Tia went inside with the bras and Ichigo pulled the curtain. Ichigo hears the sound of her sweater when she pulled it off, despite his best efforts some "thoughts" entered his mind that usually weren't there.

He recalled his little talk with his bastard of a father about her and blushed some more. He was taken out of his "thoughts" when Tia asked a question that caused him a heart attack… another one…he lost count after fifth

"How do I zip it?"

"What?" he asked not believing his ears.

"I asked how I zip this thing so it won't fall off." Tia repeated with impatience in her voice.

Ichigo gulped hard "you just zip it" he mumbled.

"Can you help me with it?" she asked getting little annoyed because she just couldn't do it properly, meanwhile Ichigo had to control his breathing, because after her request he started hyperventilating. Slowly he moved the curtain and walked into the dressing room. He saw Tia topless; expect the bra she was fighting with. She was turned back to him but thanks to the mirror Ichigo could clearly see the concentration and frustration that were on her face. Also thanks to the mirror he could clearly see her breasts' movements when she struggled with zipping her bra. He felt the cold sweat on his back. He managed to regain his composure, and steeled his resolve

"Let me" he mumbled. Tia stopped fighting with the zipper and rested her hand along her body, and thanks to the mirror she could see the….unique face Ichigo was making as he hesitantly moved his hand to her back. She found it pretty funny watching his face like that. His lips where pulled into thin line, his eyes narrowed and were bloodshot, and his brown were furrowed as if he tried to solve some complicated problem, in addition to that he sweated heavily and was as red as fully ripened strawberry.

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't having so much fun as his hands slowly shortened the distance between them and Tia he felt his blood pressure was actually skyrocketing through the roof, he was certain that the human body won't be able to handle it for much long. When he finally grabbed the zipper he accidently stroked her skin with his hand. He immediately noticed how smooth it was, and blushed more. She shivered from his touch. He brushed away any indecent thoughts that came to him and finally zipped her bra. When he lets it go he felt his ankles going soft and leaned heavily over the wall, after he calmed down he asked

"So how does it fit?"

"It's quite good, I think I could get used to it" she replied holding a chuckle when she saw the relief on his face. Ichigo quickly showed her how to properly zip and unzip the rest of bras and quickly get out of the cabin. He found some chair and sat on it heavily

_' _That was intense_'_ he thought. Ichigo despite the fact he wouldn't admit it he could still fell the sensation of her skin. It didn't matter that it was mere seconds, her smoothness and warmth couldn't leave his thoughts. He never really had that kind of feelings before. When he touched other girls (of course in totally friendly matter) he didn't have this sort of thoughts. And when he was near Tia he just couldn't stop it 'Just cut it off!' he reprimanded 'you barely know her and you acting like some sort of perverted monkey'. Ichigo was getting little annoyed with himself, he was acting like some sort of over- hormone teenager…ok he was still teenager but he centrally wasn't sex-crazed. Suddenly his self-calming thoughts were interrupted by the voice he wished he would never like hear again.

'**Ya really just suck, Ichigo'** his inner hollow stated

'Buzz off freak, I don't want to speak to you' he shot back, still angry about the training incident.

'**Don't care; mind telling me what was that in the dressing room, hmm?'**Hichigo asked with obvious disappointment in his voice.

'What was what?' he asked back

**'The fact that you were alone with half naked hot chick and you helped her dress up, you moron, you know kingy usually it works the other way...** ' he stressed at the last part, mocking Ichigo

'I'm not a perverted pig like you, I have morals rules' he told him with pride

'**More like gay rules'** Hichigo almost yelled '**Rule no 1. Dump every hot chick in five miles radius. Just tell me how many times you had the occasion to do the chick but declined no matter how hot she was?, wait lets count, Rukia at least few times, Orihime lost count, you could have her every day if you only wanted, Yoruichi at least few times as well as that Matsumoto chick, Nel, of course in adult for I'm not that sick, not counting countless female Shinigami that literally glued themselves to their hero, do I need to day more?'** Hichigo taunted

'...'

'**Struck a nerve I see and once again you let the perfect chance slip'** he said with actual sadness '**If I only was in control...'**

'Bullshit'Ichigo interrupted him 'last time you was in power you tried to kill her not have… sex with her, so stop babbling crap' he snapped felling his anger rise as well as the truth behind his words what angered him more

**'Fine point taken, but that was then, now I wouldn't kill her, it would be such a waste**"'he said with lecherous tone

'I don't believe what I just heard" Ichigo said with fake tears 'Zangetsu did you just heard that?' he asked his Zanpaktou

_'I did'_ he replied

'**What? What did I said'** Hichigo asked puzzled about their reaction

'You just evolved from psychotic killer to psychotic rapist, I'm so proud of you' Ichigo finished, with venom and sarcasm dripping from his voice

'**First: fuck you, second: mark my words she's now totally dependent on you, she owes you, don't waste it, if you do I will take the chance'** with that Hichigo disappeared

'_Looks like he will cause problem in future over that matter'_ notice Zangetsu

'I know hope not the big ones' replied him Ichigo, he was about to say some more but he noticed that Tia left the dressing room and was looking around for him; he stood and went to her.

"So how does it fit?" he asked looking at her

"They are good" she replied

"Ok so let's continue…" Ichigo started. Then he noticed Inoue walking towards him.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, Tia-san nice to see you" Said Inoue, followed by Ishida or what supposed to be Ishida, Ichigo couldn't tell because he was literally buried under shopping bags.

"Yo, Inoue, Ishida" Ichigo replied

"So what are you doing here?" Inoue asked

"I'm buying some stuff for Tia, so she won't have to walk in the same clothes everyday" he told her

"Oh I see, hey Tia I see you chosen some bras, how are they?" Inoue asked her with smile

"There are good Ichigo helped me with them" she replied politely not knowing what her words will cause

"Ara, how did he help you?" Inoue asked making her smile little forced as her sight travel to Ichigo, who was giving signs to Tia to not say anything more about what happened…vainly

"I had some problem with zipping it so I asked him to help me, he zipped it and told me how to zip and unzip the others" Tia replied with small smile, oblivious that she, with one sentence destroyed Ichigo reputation

_'_Jesus_'_ Ichigo thought, seeing the complications that this will cause in nearest future

"…." Inoue kept her "friendly smile", but the veins on her forehead were clearly visible.

"Kurosaki….kun, mind telling me how do you know how to zip and unzip a bra?" Inoue asked in sweet voice, but Ichigo felt like captain Unohana was standing in front of him _"_Women are sooo scary_"_ he thought and started to tremble._ '_Dammit what to do? Tell her that's a healthy interest in my age? Nope she will call me a pervert, say that I couldn't say no to a lady? Wrong, to many problems will arise…I know!_'_

"Well I learned when my sisters asked me to help them with it, since I was older and you know they won't ask my father to do it even in a 1000 years." He replied trying, to hide the obvious lie, he glanced at Ishida and saw that he's not buying it, but thanks to the God Inoue was naïve.

"Oh that's great Kurosaki-kun that you help your sister's so much" he could literally see the steam going out of her, _'_Uffff close one_'_ he thought and he was struck by an idea.

"Hey Inoue since you and Tia are both girls..." he started

"My, Kurosaki your perception skill has greatly improved" Ishida taunted him, making Ichigo scowl at him

"Erm… so I thought…" he started again

"No way…You did?" he mocked him, causing Ichigo to clenched his fist and gave him a death glare

"That maybe you can help Tia to choose the rest of her clothes while I and that four-eyes bastard will have a little talk" twisting his lips in cruel smile.

"Ok no problem" Inoue replied that she could help her friend. Ichigo left the shop and went towards cash machine and disbursed money, noticing that the amount of money on his account almost hadn't changed 'it's good to be rich_'_ he thought.

When he went back to the shop he handed Inoue the clip of money, and watched in amusement her reaction. She had asked from where he's got that amount, and raised her eyebrow when he summarized the whole story. Ichigo also told Inoue that she can buy all she wants for herself. Minutes later he and Ishida went to the nearest café and order some coffee.

They talked about different stuff about school, Shinigami…and taking Arrancar in the house, which pissed Ichigo off, but lucky for Ishida he didn't press the matter. While they were talking the mountain of bags that Inoue and Tia left in the café was growing, growing and growing to the point the two males consider calling Chad because they probably won't be able to carry it. After four hours (a/n I know it first handily -_-) the two females came into the café with final bags explaining that the money was finished. But what really caught Ichigo eye was Tia's new outfit.

She now wore a white scarf, tight black T-shirt with red jacket on top of it that ended half way abdomen (a/n think of her Espada jacket), black leggings that matched her T-shirt and white high heeled boots (looking like the ones in her released form). Also she bought herself a black coat with heavy hood with white fur on the ends(very much like Ichigo's but more feminine version) Tia noticed his gaze, and felt little uncomfortable, he was looking at her like some sort of prey,(she didn't know what that kind of gaze meant in human world).

Ichigo had noticed his mistake and quickly stopped staring. After that they separated Tia's bags from Inoue's and everyone went home. When Ichigo and Tia arrived at his house, and after Ichigo repelled his father's attack they went to his room and unpacked all the bags. Ichigo was impressed by Inoue's resourcefulness. Now Tia had everything she needed from toothbrush to perfumes and from boots to winter hats. After they finished unpacking and putting the clothes in wardrobe, Yuzu called them for supper, after the meal Ichigo took Tia and guided her around the city, they came back late night so they immediately went to sleep, tired after whole day. Tia went to sleep on the bed, (yep Ichigo found the gentleman inside, next to perverted murderer and old man in black) while he slept on futon.

The rest of the winter holidays passed in similar matter. Ichigo helped Tia to adjust to the human world as much as possible showing her the ways how the humans interact. They collected Tia's new ID from Urahara as well as the soul candy after he explained to her how to use it. Also Ichigo gave her his books so she can catch up with the school, and much to his grief and shame she mastered all his subject in matter of days to the extent he wouldn't even dream off.

Night before the new semester

Ichigo was lying in his futon waiting for Tia to finish shower, thinking about the recent events. He was still slightly shocked with the turn of events. If someone told him months ago that he will be sharing room with female Espada, what's more the 3rd he would laughed him off and sent him to psychiatrist. And now here he is waiting for mentioned earlier Arrancar lady to finish her shower.

In the time they spent together they began to know each other better. Despite he wouldn't admit it, Tia began to grow on him, now he could with all seriousness say that he consider her a friend, no a very good friend. At first a bit reluctant, she quickly managed to grasp the basic rules of human societies, and he noticed she enjoyed few things like, rock and metal music that he showed her. He smiled at that. Also their characters were similar.

When he asked her about her aspect of her death he was pleasantly surprised when she told him that it was sacrifice. He knew a lot about it, with his nature to protect, sacrifice was really close to him. She grew even more in his eyes when she told him about her Fracción, their tragic death and loneliness she felt without them. Ichigo knew the loss of the ones that are close to you so he could sympathize with her pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the object of it. Tia walked into the room in her nightdress (in Ichigo opinion little too short), smiled at him and went to the bed. Ichigo turned the light off and went to sleep.

"Ichigo" Tia suddenly called him

"Yes?" he replied half-asleep

"I know that I had already told you this but I'm really grateful for all you have done for me." She turned her face back to him. Thanks to the cloudless sky and light of the moon (great timing) Ichigo could clearly see her face

"Never before anyone showed me so much kindness " she smiled at him "I'm greatly indebted to you, ask me for everything and I will do this" She told him with seriousness in her voice, Ichigo could already hear the litany of things that his inner hollow, Hichigo urged him to force her, but aside that he looked deeply in her teal-color eyes that seemed to glow thanks to the moon in some mysterious but alluring way. He felt his face was getting hotter

"Nah don't mention it, friends don't need to repay me in any way" he replied her giving her a genuine smile. At that statement Tia blushed, no one called her a friend before…her heart started to beat a bit faster…_'_what is that felling?_'_ she thought

"Anyways lets go to sleep, tomorrow is your big day so you have to be at your best… or you getting a little nervous so you can't sleep?" he teased her a little. Tia chuckled a little

"Why I should be nervous over going to such place as School" she replied with confidence

"You didn't answered my question are you nervous or not?" he catch her off-guard with straightforward question. She got redder little more

"A little" she mumbled

"Don't worry everything will be fine I will personally look to it" he said with mischievous voice reassuring her.

"Thank you Ichigo"

"Night Tia"

"Night Ichigo"


	8. School Wars

Author note

I'm finally back, my exams ended and I needed few days for myself to get over the stress. I tell you those are real creativity killers. But as the summer holidays started I will try to update every week but I'm not promising anything.

Enjoy

….

And so it came… The very first day of a new semester; a beginning for one especially. The morning before the opening ceremony was busy for every tenant of Kurosaki's house (except Isshin). Yuzu, Karin, Tia and Ichigo were busy preparing themselves for new semester in priso….school. Yuzu and Karin went off first, their opening ceremony started earlier. Ichigo just finished fastening buttons and was waiting for Tia downstairs with his schoolbag. His school uniform was consisted of grey jacket, a pair of grey pants and white shirt, with he usually didn't wear preferring his T-shirts.

"Hey, Tia are you ready?" he shouted

"Coming" she replied from upstairs. Ichigo smirked inwardly, thinking about past week. Still not believing how much has happened, not to mention two weeks before when he defeated Aizen, and his Arrancars. Starting with heavy hit (if not kami shocking), he was promoted to be the captain of the newly reformed Kido Corps, and after the most confusing ceremony in his life he was left speechless, in front of pretty much whole S.S, then just after he got home he found another surprise waiting for him in human world.

Namely his new locator and classmate. Despite being bit wary at first Ichigo noticed how fast he accepted Tia in his life. Aside from few very embarrassing situations in the morning connected to…cultural difference (especially in clothing) he quickly adjusted to the presence of Tia. What's more he felt comfortable around her, while usually befriending someone took him much time, Tia managed to sneak in the circle of people he consider dear, very smoothly.

Almost from the beginning they found a common ground of understanding. The similarities in their personalities, in aspect of taking care of your comrades and friends really bring them close. Also surprisingly Ichigo found Tia as a really interesting companion. She was intelligent (probably more than Ichigo), polite and beautiful…very beautiful.

Aside from whole Shinigami-hollow relations (from with he learned a lot about hollows and vice versa) he educated her about his favorite music (Rock music) and with pleasure he noticed that she also started to like it. Also she shared with him some interest in manga, and to his surprise it wasn't romance but action and shonen.

With some trouble in the beginning she adjusted herself to the human world in ridiculously short time.

"Ok, I'm ready" said Tia as she walked downstairs. Ichigo stopped and stared at Tia. Like Ichigo, her uniform was grey. She wore brown boots, blue socks, skirt that ended half-way on her thighs, jacket and a white sleeve shirt both a little tight in the chest area of obvious reason (mental note: go to seamstress) and red ribbon under the collar. And well to say the least she looked stunning. Which made Ichigo whispered one word out of his mouth "Wow." and had to fight the blood forcing its way to his cheeks.

"Ok let's go" he replied quickly turning around, hoping that she didn't saw him blushing. The duo left the house and walked towards the school. The weather keeps getting warmer and warmer so they didn't need their winter coats anymore and went out with light jackets on. The way to the school was pleasantly uneventful, so they reached the school's gate in thirty minutes.

Karakura High was built in traditional manner. It was big, grey, five floor high building. From above it looked like horseshoe. In front there was a small park with few trees and benches. Behind it, were a sport field and the gym hall. The place was already bustling with life. Students and teachers were moving to their destinations whatever they were.

Tia sent a quick glance at Ichigo and noticed a deep scowl on his face, the curiosity took better of her and..

"Is something wrong Ichigo? "She noticed that his face immediately brightened and he grinned

"Nope, I just have a reputation to maintain" he replied, confusing her further

"Reputation?"

"Yep, if I came to school all happy and smiling they would probably evacuate this place so I have to keep my mask on." he told her with mischievous smile, "Anyways are you nervous?"

"No I'm not" she replied fast, maybe little too fast

"Really? I suppose you're telling the truth, what would scare the 3rd Espada Arrancar in such place as human school?" he teased her a bit

"You don't have to be so sarcastic over my past you know." replied Tia with fake offense, blushing slightly. Ichigo would never admit it, cough…prude king…cough but he found it cute.

"Oh, come on I was joking, but seriously if anything bothers you just tell Me." he said with seriousness looking deeply into her jade eyes. She broke the stare and look on the ground.

"…Do you think your classmates will like me?" she asked hesitantly felling childish and turning pink on face. With only gave her more charm in Ichigo's humble opinion. She looked at Ichigo and saw that his eyes soften. He put his hand on her shoulder, squishing it gently.

"I know they will, don't worry…and if they don't…" he presented her his trademark scowl "well I will personally see to it that they will like you." he finished smiling again in a very Gin-like way and emitting devilish aura, which creep her out a little.

_'_If I didn't know better, I would think that Gin have been reincarnated.' she thought trying not to shiver

"Thanks...I guess" Tia sweat dropped, at the not so subtle threat to his classmates

"Ok, the opening ceremony in the gym so let's go" Ichigo stated. On their way they meet the rest of the pack. Namely Orihime, Chado and Ishida. They greeted each other warmly, with only minimal fakeness towards Tia. After that they went to the gym.

They gym itself was quite normal. Big, and spacious with fields for almost every discipline, and with small work room in the back. Now in the far back of the gym was the stage. It was decorated with big colorful ribbons, balloons and other pompous stuff, with the portrait of the founder of the school, with no one bother to care, learn or remember anymore.

The whole teacher board stood there proudly looking at their students from high. In addition the student council was also there as well as the represents of parent's council. The school principal as the tradition went on, screwed the ceremony and ditched the formalities to the vice-principal.

The vice-principal was bald like a knee average height, skinny man, with high pitched voice and irritating personality, and above all he was a total fanatic over his beloved white CRESTA car. Like the founder mentioned before no one bother to remember his name. He was usually called: "that bastard" or "it would be good if he just dies". The "popular" vice-principal went to the microphone and exclaimed

"Everyone please be quiet, the ceremony is about to start" students in the gym fell silent as the school flag came in and stooped before vice-principal. He took a deep breath looking on an inferior begins in front of him and stated.

"As you know, our dear school always pressed on fundamental traditional values that…blah blah blah.'' yep been there done that, like all of you I turned into standstill mode for about 20-30 minutes of constant blabber and gibberish. As any normal student Ichigo did the same and focused on more interesting things. Ishida as smartass and nerd was listening whole heartily the boring monologue making Ichigo sigh. He makes a mental note that he wants to beat the nerdiness out of Ishida. Inoue was humming swaying gently back and forward, he smirked.

Chado on the other hand was still like a stone figure, not even blinking. Ichigo waved his hand in front of him but didn't get any reaction, except from quiet snore 'no way he's sleeping!' thought flabbergasted Ichigo, eyes wide, he made another mental note to make Chado teach him how to do that. Lastly he turned to Tia and saw blank expression on her face. He managed to hold a chuckle, from the time they spent together he learned that the more neutral she tried to look the more nervous she was, he elbowed her gently and asked with a smirk

"How ya doing?" she looked at him as saw a slight taunt on his face as his smirk grew wider.

"Fine…thanks." she replied ignoring him completely, but that only added fuel to the fire.

"Really? I can see you're nervous" he teased.

"I don't know what you talking about" she replied bluntly crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Are you sure? You look quite stressed." he said with a smug, Tia started to get little annoyed, sure she was grateful for all that he have done for her, but no one will make fun of her...ever.

"And what If I am?" Tia replied forming sinister trap in her mind.

"Don't worry I'm here for you" he replied trying to look manly _"so easy" _she thought

"Oh I know, like that time in the mall." she started "When I had so much problem with you know what , in that dressing room." she leaned a bit towards him "you came and helped me out." she noticed that his cheeks started to get redder. In time they spent together, she learned about him more then he thinks. For starts he was extremely prude, even a bit of nudity gave him almost a heart attack. After getting adjusted to the human society she got better at reading human emotions as well as the situation they consider embarrassing and the situation in the dressing room was definitely embarrassing…For him at last.

"I have to say you have quite skilled hands" she started, barely holding the chuckle, now Ichigo was literally turning into strawberry, also their little conversation started to attract attention. She noticed with corners of her eyes that Inoue, stopped humming, Chado woke up, and even Ishida (while still pretending to listen to speech that was still on the level of values they trying cough desperately cough to uphold) got interested _'_perfect, payback time.' she grinned.

"Despite your roughness, you really knew what to do" if Ichigo looked like strawberry before now his blood was literally oozing out of his pores, he just gawked at his hollow friend not being able to comprehend what just happed. He looked around and saw Chado and Ishida with jaws hanging near the foot level and Inoue had the biggest forehead vein ever, pulsing dangerously. He looked around and saw other students gawking at him. He made a desperate attempt to regain the pitiful remnants of his dignity

"Sorry." he apologized sincerely. Making mental note to never ever made fun of her again.

"Apology accepted" she replied with mischievous smirk. Ichigo on the other hand was terrified; she managed to outmatch him in slightly more than week. What else she was capable of….he brushed aside a…"suggestion" from his inner hollow, but he did consider it...for a second

And then he reached the conclusion that every male will reach at some point in his life "women are damn scary". After that, they stood for a while in awkward silence. Ichigo could literally feel the glances from pretty much everyone around him; he was sure that stunt that Tia pulled on him will cause some serious gossips and batter his not so good reputation even more. What bugged him even more was that he wasn't sure if Tia did it on purpose. If not he was safe, but if she knew what it could do he was literally screwed, 'mental note…be on guard when talking to Tia._'_ Ichigo decided.

After the boring speech finally came to an end and everyone was about to go to their classrooms, school secretary came into the gym, visibly pale. She makes her way to the vice-principal and gives him note.

He read this and like secretary turned white, everyone could see that he was trembling.

"I-I-I h-have ano-ther a-a-annou-nce-ment" he stuttered sweating heavily. Everyone was now curious what would scare the shit out of him like that; the last time he looked like that was...some students remember a certain event that almost annihilated the whole school.

V-principal gulped hardly "K-Kurosaki Ichigo and transfer student Tia Halibel please report to the… (dead silence) principal office…immediately" he finished and fainted…just like some of teachers. Well to be frank now calling the silence deadly would be an understatement. You could literally smell fear in the air. Everyone gasped in awe at the lifeless body of V-principal, not believing what they heard. Well, until they felt, killing intent that was so strong that made some weaker people faint, other froze in fear. There were many things that Ichigo disliked but the principal of his school was in a class of his own. He just couldn't stand that man, not to mention being in one room with him. Inoue, Chado and Ishida reasonably stepped back few paces, avoiding early death. Tia on the other hand was frozen, last time she felt something like that was when his inner hollow took control. The look he gave her made her flinch; it could literally freeze hell on spot.

_'_I think I would like to face Aizen again rather than piss him off now_'_ she thought. Ichigo turned back in his heels and sent the meanest scowl she ever saw to the students behind him

**"Scram"** he growled in a voice that could put his inner hollow to shame. In a matter of seconds before Ichigo stood clear path all the way to the door, with students pressing to the wall trying to be as far as possible from Ichigo. HE glanced back at her one more time making her shiver

'How is he doing that…? I'm the Tres Espada, third strongest Arrancar and yet I trembling.' Tia suddenly felt so little under his gaze

"Let's go" he whispered, freezing her non-existing heart, she gulped and obeyed. On the way out he could her some words like: death, judgment day, destruction, etc. Tia was wondering what in the hell was the reason that the humans were so afraid, or getting nervous because of it. After they left v-principal regained consciousness and stood, he whispered

"May Kami have mercy on us" thanks to the microphone everyone could hear him. The gym was filled with prayers.

…

**School corridor**

Tia and Ichigo were walking (or rather Ichigo jogging and Tia trying to catch up) now through school corridors towards principal office. Corridor had light green walls and wooden panels. While trying to follow Ichigo, Tia started to get really anxious…more than before. When they finally arrived in front of principal office, Ichigo turned around.

"Sorry." he said, Tia eyes widen and brows furrowed

"For what?" she replied confused

"That I lied to you." he lowered his eyes in shame

"About what? I don't understand" now she was getting worried 'I hope I didn't piss him off earlier' she thought slightly afraid that she crossed the border and now Ichigo was mad at her. Her heart sank down at the thought that he might get tired of her and throw her out _'_No he isn't like that, he wouldn't do it…would he?' she started to panic slightly, her trail of depressing thoughts was interrupted when Ichigo replied

"About when I said when my father will be the most bizarre thing you will ever see but the principal" he got little red from embarrassment. Tia on the other hand experienced two things. One: huge relief and urge to hug him (quickly dismissed), two: Irritation for scaring her over so little and urge to smack him (left to consider)

"So you're telling me that your principal is even worse?" she asked, slightly intrigued at human who could cope with Isshin uniqueness.

"Tell me who was the creepiest…..."

"Gin Ichimaru" she replied instantly, making disgusted face "I swear that pervert was raping me with his eyes every time he saw me, not to mention his creepy smile…" she flinched, unwillingly the memory when she found hidden camera in her bathroom.

"I see" he started looking at her…with some sort of unidentified look "But Gin is nothing compared to this man…he is in a class of his own" ok it's official Tia now was freaked out, she started to slowly retreat but Ichigo grabbed her hand and started to drag her inside

"No, I don't want to go there! "She shook her head as she whined.

"Neither do I but we have to do this" and with this he opened the door to the office. "Welcome to Hell." he mumbled.

Whatever Tia was imagining about office was proved wrong. It was quite cozy looking room with dark wooden furniture. The walls were painted in light brown color and had few portraits of previous principals hanging on them. The Showcases, wardrobes and shelves were placed near the walls. In the center of the room, was standing heavy dark -wood hand-carved desk, with two big armchairs for quests in front of it and one behind it for the principal, Tia noticed that it was swivel chair and was currently turned back to them, what's more, she noticed smoke coming from the resident of the chair.

"So you finally came, eh?" asked deep voice, as the chair slowly turned around to reveal….completely normal looking man…in Tia's opinion. The only characteristic thing about that man was his hair. It was bleached blond. He had brown eyes, quite average looking face and piercing in his right ear and cigarette in his mouth. He wore white suit with dark blue shirt and red tie. When glance meet with the principal's eyes widen and with Espada level speed he stood, and appeared in front of her looking deeply in her eyes, staring her.

"SO…you are the new transfer student Tia Halibel I presume." he asked in very official voice.

"Yes" she responded constrained, something about that man rubbed her in wrong way

"I have one very important question for you and I except you to answer with all honesty" he continued

"Yes"'

"Are you DD's or F size?" he asked with lecherous grin on his face and moving his hands close to Tia's breasts making grabbing movements. Tia was so shocked, that she was frozen in place, composing herself, she raised her hand to slap the blonde pervert but Ichigo move quick and manage to kick the principal in the face, which Ichigo made a classic look (I'll kill you and shove my foot up in your ass.) and sent principal flying to the wall.

"Hands off her asshole, and what kind of principal are you anyway?" Ichigo yelled barely holding himself from committing murder. Principal rose up with stupid look on his face.

"Sorry, Sorry, my bad the carrot-head runt is right" He cleaned his suit crossed his arms on his chest and exclaimed "I AM THE GREAT PRINCIPAL ONIZUKA EIKICHI 27 YEARS OLD, YOROSHIKU" in a very fake English with thumbs up. Tia sweat dropped and Ichigo face palmed.

"So what do you want, freak?" Ichigo asked in manner how a good and well behaved student should address his principal

"From you nothing, strawberry boy" Ichigo scowled and growled at the same time "I just wanted to see my hot…Ekhm… new student" he finished ogling Tia, literally drooling

_'_I can't believe it, Gin could learn from this guy_'_ she looked at him with disgust

"So you saw her, Tia we're leaving." Ichigo said but was stopped by the principal

"Kurosaki-Chan you will leave when I will give you permission" he mocked him deeply inhaling and puffing cloud of smoke in Ichigo's face

Ichigo snapped and head-butted Onizuka, which made him fall in his knees and hold his nose, and blood coming out his nose, and in five seconds he quickly got up, went up to Ichigo.

"You're Bastard." Onizuka snapped closing distance between them to few inches and gripped his collar. Now two hair color titans (HEY! They yelled in unison) were facing each other.

"Bring it on you, virgin!" Onizuka taunted, catching Ichigo off guard, but he shoot back

"Says the bastard who celebrated getting laid just one year ago, pathetic. Besides maybe then I should tell your wife that you pick a fight on me and fixing to harass a new student who's been transferred to this school." he said with a smirk, the temperature in the room dropped by ten degrees, and thunder shoot outside the window…from clear blue sky.

"You wouldn't dare" Onizuka visibly paled

"Ha, try me…Your wife will disappointed if she knows what you're doing and what you really are." Ichigo smirk widen, which made Onizuka's make solemn face and glared at Ichigo.

"She…wouldn't believe you" He replied with hesitation and Ichigo catch that

"Oh really?" he taunted him with venom in his voice "I wonder what she would say, sexually harassing students hmm?" Onizuka glance harden "Then let's settle this like men." he stated with a smile

"….Fine" Ichigo replied

"Today after you finish school on the track field behind the gym." he told him in dark tone "It will be the same as last time!"

"I doubt that." Ichigo replied with evil smirk, radiating killing intent, making Onizuka fell uneasy. Ichigo turned around and motioned Tia to follow him.

"Oh and one more thing…" Ichigo started "lay one finger on her and your dead meat!" he threatens him

"I'm sooo scared, like you could stop me" Onizuka replied in mocking voice, looking again at Tia in…inappropriate manner.

"We'll see about that" Ichigo slammed the door. The duo left the office and started walking towards class. They walked in quite awkward silence. Tia having enough of that stated

"That was quite…intense" Ichigo only growled in response

"I have to say that guy really outclasses Gin, is he always like that?" she asked with disgusted tone

"You didn't even seen a quarter of it." he replied her in grim tone. She could literally feel her jaw dropped in lady like fashion.

"No way" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Just wait…oh and one thing never ever go to his office alone" he looked at her with seriousness. The silence fell again, and each of them were now deep in thoughts. Ichigo was wondering how he would beat a perverted-moron with black karate belt. Once he got defeated…but it was before this whole Shinigami business, now he was faster stronger and had fighting experience, real fighting experience

In the same time Tia was going through what happened in the office, 'Great now I'm stuck with a pervert-principal_'_ she thought, then her thoughts wander off to the Ichigo walking in front of her, yet again he protected her, despite it, it wasn't needed but she appreciate the gesture. She once again went through all that happened since they met in at park. Ichigo has been nothing but noble towards her, not demanding anything else in return, the very idea of such behavior shocked her to the core. In HM, there is one rule: kill or be killed. Dominated everything there would never be such an occurrence. Even her relation with her Fracción wasn't purely selfless, as much she hated to admit it, they've guarantee some balance in power between her and Barragan. And yet he was doing all this for her for apparently no reason besides helping her. To her it was so…sweet, she made the decision.

"Ichigo" she drew his attention, or rather slight blush on her face

"Yes?" he still was wondering on how to beat that perverted monkey aka Onizuka

"I'm grateful for your…support in the office" she told him trying to keep her normal tone.

"No problem I told you whatever happens I will be there for you…oh it's our class remember…"

"Ichigo." she interrupted him closing the distance between them, not waiting for confidence to leave

"What?" he asked noticing the closeness.

"Thank you" she whispered leaned on him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. For a moment…everything disappeared, there were just him and her. Ichigo could feel her warm, soft, lips on his cheek, so close to his mouth, his body acted on its own at pulled her even closer to him. 'If I just turn a bit…ahhhh! What I am thinking!' his prude King Mode turned on making him go crimson in worldwide speed record. Tia's body gotten little warmer when he pulled her into gentle hug, not knowing what that was, she couldn't denied the pleasure she felt in his arms. But she felt that Ichigo stiffen and broke the kiss, her teal eyes looking deeply into his brown eyes; he returned the glance and realizing that she was still in his arms…as well as Tia. Both of them now shared a deep shade of scarlet, Ichigo broke the embrace and was looking on the ground embarrassed.

"Y-You're welcome" he muttered" Let's go in"

"Ok." she mumbled still red from the experience.

And that was the image that the Ichigo's class got when they entered. The school number one delinquent and scowl master had a bashful look on his face as well as the girl that followed him inside. Gossips made in 0.000003 sec.

(And now I will divide the opinions of the class for boys and girls)

Boys and Girls: her breasts are bigger than Orihime's! (Sound of jaws hitting floor)

Boys and Chizuru Honshō (redhead, lesbian): Thank you Kami-Sama that I/we are in this class (fake anime tears)

Girls: I/We hate you Kami-teme (anime forehead veins pulsing)

"Ichigo please take your seat" the teacher told him "And could you introduce yourself miss?"

"I'm Tia Halibel, it's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed slightly like Ichigo told her

Boys and Chizuru Honshō: likewise my/our tanned goddess

Girls: die

"Please take your seat..." he looked at the class and noticed the only free one was behind Ichigo. Tia walked to the end of the class and avoiding eye contact with him and sat in her place.

"Ichigo I presume that you are aware of your duties as her guide?" Teacher asked still not believing, that Ichigo was a tutor for transfer student. The whole class gasped at that. The notorious delinquent Ichigo Kurosaki was made a tutor for transfer student? The world end is close. Everyone now was staring at him …until he scares them away with his trademark scowl.

"So Tia-san since there are about ten minutes to the end maybe you will tell us about yourself?" teacher asked

"Ok, I was born in Hawaii but my family moved to Miami in Florida USA when I was young. I like reading manga, listening to rock music, my favorite color is yellow." she finished. She let the information's sink into their minds.

"And where do you live?" Asked Keigo Asano (unofficially number one apprentice of Onizuka)

"I'm living with Ichigo." she answers plainly. And with that four words she caused a hurricane go through class.

Boys and Chizuru Honshō: You bastard, trying to monopolize her, eh? (Shooting killer intent all over Ichigo)

Girls: You bitch, think you could get him so easily? You cow! (Two things: First Ichigo is more popular with girls than he thinks, second in this class only that Inoue can compete with Tia in this area (you know which one)

They both feel the killer intent of the whole class focused on them. Or more precisely male+ Chizuru part on Ichigo and female on Tia. But thanks to their experience they shook it off easily 'Aizen was worse' they thought in unison.

The indigestive killing was broken by the school bell. The Teacher left the room and the mayhem started. The boys plus Chizuru swarmed over Tia as well as the girls to Ichigo. While Ichigo was handling himself quite nicely, with answering the annoying questions, but Tia isn't. She's getting more and more confused but countless questions about her number, and to go out on a date, she looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes, which Ichigo strangely couldn't resist, he stood and sent to the girls that surrounded him one of the nastiest scowls in his arsenal, They yelped and moved back.

"Hey, knock it off you bastards!" he yelled at the boys who persisting Tia.

"Or what?" asked one of the boys. Ichigo just looked towards the window and to him again (did I mentioned that it was third floor) the message was clear. He grabbed Tia's hand and take her out of the class room. Not caring that it just added the fuel to the gossip that already reached the farthest ends of the school.

The message was clear Ichigo Kurosaki has a girlfriend. While the school was in uproar (including teacher office) Ichigo and Tia ended on the school's roof. From there they could see the whole town. Roof was protected by iron fence, in order to lessen the suicide attempts from some mentally unstable students. They both stood in awkward silence, Ichigo's eyes desperately trying to avoid her green ones. Tia was now beating herself over the fact that she kissed him. 'What was I thinking!_'_ well she concluded that she did this on pure instinct and wasn't thinking at all…and then she remembered the sensation of his skin and blushed. Ichigo noticed that and once more marveled at her beauty, the memory of the kiss came back with the feeling he wasn't aware he had or rather urge…he wanted more…

'**Hahaha I don't believe that! Kingy wants' more of his tanned chocolate hahahaha'** roared with laughter

_'_Shut up...It's your fault; it was you who forced those thoughts into my head_'_ he accused his inner hollow

**'If it helps you sleep better'** he mocked him '**And I suppose it was I who urged you to help her in first place hmmm?'**That caught Ichigo off guard he wanted to shot back some colorful expressions on his hollow but was interrupted from outside

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Tia asked not looking in his eyes.

"No I'm not" he immediately understood what that was about. "I was just surprised….that you were the first girl to actually…kiss me." He finished with his ever classic blush. When he said that she blushed madly. From what she saw in school she assumed that he was pretty popular. And for her to be the first one…. They eyes meet again for a second, and again they blushed even more.

"Sorry" she apologized, beating herself again for her rash decision

"You don't have too…It's not like I didn't like that…" his eyes widen as he understood what he just said if it was possible his face got even more red and his mouth was hanging open. In the same time realization struck Tia, 'did he just say that he liked that?' she asked herself. Watching as he tried to compose himself, she couldn't stop wondering what he meant…'He surly meant it in a friendly fashion_'_

'**I have to say kingy, looks like you finally starting to grow some balls there'** his inner hollow grinned.

'Back off' Ichigo replied

**'Just look at her, she wants more, just take her now and she will do whatever you want'** he urged him

_'_Your insane, she was just grateful for all my help, she surly doesn't want to do it with me_'_ he tried to reason with his hollow…in vain

**'Even if…so what?, in this body you are stronger that her, just do it by force it's not like anybody will miss her"'**he stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ichigo in the same time was furious, the mere thought of doing something like that to her was revolting, He remembered her break down on their way to Urahara that night, how fragile and vulnerable she looked, it only added fuel to his flames. He concentrated his inner Reiatsu and literally crushed his hollow under the pressure.

'**Heh…If you won't make a move, then I will'** and with that he disappeared

Ichigo composed himself and told her

"Let's not dwell on it any longer, the break is almost over and we have to go back to the class"

"…Oh your right" she got out of her thought, the way he said that reassured her that he didn't mean anything more with his last statement…but she felt slightly…disappointed. _'_Did I want him to mean more?_'_ she brushed off that quickly Ichigo was her friend, the best one but only a friend. The only feeling she had for him was friendship and comradeship, it not like she could feel anything else for him….right?

The rest of the day passed in relatively clam manner. Everyone was still glaring daggers at Tia or Ichigo depending on gender or preferences. Ichigo noticed that none of his friends tried to speak to him, they literally avoided him, so he spent the breaks with Tia, not that he minded. After the school ended he went with her to the school field track with intention to massacre certain blonde (Onizuka!) cockroach.

To his displeasure he noticed big crowd waiting for him. He scowled at them and moaned in mind. _'_It will get ugly_'_

The crowd parted letting them through. Ichigo could heard world like: "that bastard", "girlfriend", hot double D's , and the sentence "Wow I always thought he was a gay, I bet this chick is just a decoy" the owner of that sentence was sent flying in a split of second. He shoot out in the air and disappeared with and anime star.

…..

**Somewhere in Russian air space**

"General-Comrade we have unidentified flying object moving towards us" reported solider

"Can you tell me where it is heading?" general asked

"Judging from the angle of inclination it is heading toward Moscow"

"Is it a missile?"

"Negative too small, but we assume it is some new kind of weapon those damn Americans made, comrade, do we have permission to shoot it down?

"Permission granted comrade" the solider ran of the room, and general took out his emergency vodka supplied and took a deep gulp. As he marveled at the sight of flying rockets.

…

**Back to Karakura**

"So you finally came, you punk" Onizuka taunted

"Yeah, yeah I am here ready to kick your butt" he replied calmly

"Like the last time? Or you want to impress you new girlfriend" he voiced what everybody thought. Ichigo clenched his fists and thought himself "you're gonna regret for doing this."

…..

Author note

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and for information if any crossover happens it will only be for comedy relief and it will not influence the main plot in any way.

And as always please review


	9. The Fight, The Trip

Chapter 9

Author note

Hey I back sorry for late update But I had a little accident that caused a seatback in my writing , anyways I had good vena when I wrote this chapter so I hope you will like it.

Also I want to thank all my reviews your supports really keep me going

Enjoy

…..

The gentle breeze blew through the Karakura town bringing the first scents of spring. The nature was slowly waking up, life come back to the town after winter slumber. The peaceful mood was everywhere, people was happ…

"You're so gonna die monkey" Ichigo snapped at his principal

"Yeee right, soo scared" Onizuka snarled clenching his fists " like you could to anything to me"

"I can and I will, nice and slow" Ichigo threatened, feeling that his anger reached brand new level

"You and what army?" he mocked him" the outcome will be the same as last time"

…

_Flashback- two years ago_

Ichigo and Chado were currently fighting off the delinquents from the other schools to keep their territory. In two months after Ichigo enrolled to this school he managed to beat up every opposition within the school and become the undisputed ruler of the Karakura High.

After one of his warm-ups as Ichigo called his brawls with other delinquents, he, Chado, Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano was chilling under the many threes in the field of theirs High school.

"I'm telling you, Ichigo that permanent-scowl-like behavior is scaring all the girls off" Keigo whined "Like yours is any better" Ichigo deadpanned

"But…" Keigo started

"Oh isn't that Inoue-chan?" asked Mizuiro pointing his finger at the orange haired girl" look she's speaking to some blonde"

Ichigo rose up a little as saw his childhood friend talking to some blonde guy in white suit. Judging from the look on her face she was confused.

"Hey, I think that guy have some problem" Ichigo stated getting up. His friends looked at him not believing that he's ready for another fight. Ichigo was getting more furious as he closed the distance. First he noticed the lecherous grin on the man's face, second he noticed where his eyes were glued to(A/N I'm leaving that for you to guess A/N), third he hated perverts. But what really made him snap was theirs "talk" it mainly consisted of blonde trying to get Inoue number as well as her 3-sizes

Hearing that Ichigo started jogging towards them and before anyone noticed he jumped and sent flying kick to the blonde head. It connected and sent blonde flying into the school…through the wall.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun.. what are you doing!" yelled Inoue taken aback by his action

"Hey, Inoue wassup?" he asked cheerfully, pretending that nothing have happened

"Kurosaki-kun you can't kick people like that, for nothing" stated Inoue with disapproval in her voice

"Come on, I saved you that pervert" replied Ichigo

"He wasn't a pervert he was just joking around, geez" she rolled her eyes in disbelief

"But…" he tried to argue but was interrupted by the return of the blonde

"Oi, brat who the fuck do you think you are!" yelled blonde bleeding from head

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, you old pervert, keep your dirty hands away from her" he said pointing Inoue

"listen, berry-brat" Ichigo scowled at that "Let's get one thing clear" the blonde got closer to Ichigo, lighting his cigarette " Never ever, I will let myself be ordered around by some carrot headed brat" he finished and blew a puff of smoke in Ichigo face. At first his eyes widen, but he regained his composure and charged at the blonde.

"Ok that does it, you're dead you shit!" he roared and sent a punch to the blonde face, only to be caught by wrist and sent flying in judo style, Ichigo hit the ground hard but quickly managed to get up. Only to avoid by inches a devastating kick sent by the blonde.

"Damn his fast!" Ichigo thought as he was pushed to defensive. Years of brawls sharped his sensed and reflexes, yet he barely keeping up with blonde. He tired the counter attack by sending a rain of punches on his opponent, but the blonde dodged or blocked almost everything. But one hit managed to kick the cigarettes out of his mouth, happy at the minor success Ichigo did the front kick but again the stranger dodged. Blonde sent his fist to Ichigo face but Ichigo caught him by the wrist and prepared to land a finisher blow.

Then the blonde jumped forward sending a powerful punch to Ichigo's solar plexus, kicking the air out of his lungs. Ichigo gasped and lowered his guard catching his belly. That created the opening blonde needed he spun and launched a devastating kick hitting Ichigo's face, sending him flying and crashing into the wall. Ichigo tried to stand but failed.

The whole place fell silent in dread, Ichigo Kurosaki was just beaten…No completely outclassed by some bleached stranger. While the two were fighting some crowd gathered to watch the fight (including teachers).

"Argh.." everyone looked at Ichigo, who was collecting himself from the ground, his face was swollen, and brushed, moreover he was bleeding from his mouth and temples. To say people were shocked would be an understatement; the school strongest fighter was defeated in minutes. His friends ran to his side and helped him getting up.

"Who…the fuck…are you?" he said between his heavy breaths. The blonde smirked and pushed his chest.

"I AM YOUR NEW GREAT PRINCIPAL ONIZUKA EKICHI 25 YEARS OLD YOROSHIKU "he yelled in fake English

"Principal…?" he replied not believing his ears, "that freak is a new principal?" thought Ichigo as well as the rest of the crowd.

"But I have to say kid, for a good for nothing runt you managed to hit me twice… maybe if you train harder you will manage to give me a proper fight in let's say….100 years buahahaha" he finished in a laughter , walking to his new office, leaving everybody flabbergasted but none of them more than Ichigo. Still on his knees he looking dumbly at Onizuka's back. Then he noticed that somebody was calling him

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? Talk to me" yelled Orihime with tears in her eyes

"Dude look at me, are you alive?" Keigo started to shake him. That snapped Ichigo out of his daze

" Y-Yes I'm good I think" but his face and look was telling otherwise, he stood slowly and started to walk towards schools gate.

"Hey, Ichigo where are you going" asked Chado with worry on his face

"Home" he replied shortly.

After that event the news about his humiliating defeat spread like wild fire. Every single thug and delinquent he defeated jumped at him trying to take him down, thinking that he got beaten by his PRINCIPAL because he was weak not that the principal was insanely strong. It took Ichigo almost half of a year to reestablish his position in the food chain

_Flashback ends_

…

"No it will be different this time" he narrowed his eyes at still smirking Onizuka

"Stop dreaming boy" he told him simply "let's begin I don't have whole day to waste. And after that sentence he run at Ichigo sending a powerful punch intending to end this in one blow, and mock his "favorite" student for that later. What he didn't predict was that Ichigo caught his fist in his open palm and gripped it in iron hold. Onizuka tried to rip it off but it proved fruitless.

"Sine when the brat get so much strength?" he thought not believing his eyes … as he saw a blur coming closer to his face. Ichigo slammed his fist into Onizuka face and sent him flying, releasing him from his hold. Ichigo let Onizuka get on his feet and waited in the same spot mocking him.

Onizuka cleaned his face of the blood coming from his undoubtedly broken nose and looked again at his opponent one more time, he saw the calm aura of confidence around the boy.

"Looks like someone grew" he recalled their last fight from not so long ago yet he felt like someone entirely different stood in front of him. Then he decided to get serious

"Looks like you have some new tricks up your sleeve boy, but they won't help you" he said with confident face…well as much your face can look confident with blood coming out of your nose

"We'll see if the so called tricks of mine will be useless "he replied calmly

"Oh please I have black karate belt" Onizuka snarled. Ichigo not wanting to hear the tirade about his greatness charged at him and engaged into the combat. He started with powerful upper jaw hit that grazed Onizuka's chin causing his eyes to widen. But Ichigo wasn't finished he spun around and hit the principal with round house kick, Onizuka managed to block it but it took a heavy toll on his arms.

"Strong" he thought and for a first time in his life he felt a bit of respect for orange haired boy. He counter-attacked hitting Ichigo guts with his knee. Ichigo grunted and fell back; Onizuka took the opening and hit him hard in the face with his fist sending him on the ground. But to his shock Ichigo almost immediately got up and…he was smirking

"What's so funny" Onizuka growled, starting to get anxious

" It's tickles" he replied and made a quick run for Onizuka burring him under his fists. Last time he managed to get his cigarettes but now the punches were connecting, and making Onizuka slowly lose ground, he managed to break his guard and punch him in the gut, Onizuka winced in pain and leaned a bit, Ichigo caught his head and kneed him in the face. Onizuka flew backward and hit the ground with loud thud. Ichigo started to walk in his direction but Onizuka suddenly moved and kick him low cutting his legs under him. Ichigo fell to the ground, he tried to stand but got hit by powerful kick into face, and Ichigo rolled few meters and managed to get up. But he felt his knees getting soft, "Shit I can lose again". The two of them stated to walk to each other and circling looking like they are two dangerous predator that was about to rip one another to shreds… what wasn't far from truth. They both were worse for wear but neither of them backed off. Onizuka decided to act first and jumped on Ichigo, with a devastating punch but Ichigo managed to duck under his hit and hit him with upper jaw. Onizuka using his inhuman endurance ignored the pain and head-butted him, Ichigo head flew backward but principal wasn't finished he grabbed Ichigo collar and was about to break his jaw but Ichigo managed to deliver painful low kick to his thigh that interrupted his movement. He broke free from his grip and made some space, but Onizuka didn't give him time to rest and sent a insanely fast front kick to Ichigo chest. It connected and once more Ichigo was in air, he hit the ground, completely exhausted. He tried to stand but his body failed him and he fell down. He noticed the smirk growing on Onizuka's face as well as relief. Onizuka never thought that someone was able to push him so far. Even now he was using most of his power just to stand. He looked at Ichigo and told him

"Give up you will never beat me" Ichigo growled remembering countless opponents mightier that that monkey by light years telling him the same thing, he defeated every single one of them…but it was in his spiritual form and now sudden power up was impossible.

He once again tried to stand but one again he fell down "It can't end like that, I was so close" he thought with desperation and embarrassment, he felt like the rest of his powers go away, he was utterly defeated.. Once again" Aizen is probably laughing his ass now" he thought bitterly

"Ichigo! Get up and kick his ass" someone shouted, he lifted himself to get a better look…he noticed that it was Tia.

….

Tia looked at the two fighters beating the shit out of each other; the fight was intense and brutal. The blood spilled in first few seconds and both of them were now bloody, with lots of scratchers and bruises. She was standing, near Inoue, Ishida and Chado, they were watching the fight in silence. Ishida was the first one to break it.

"Ichigo has got stronger" he stated (thank you captain obvious)

"It looks so" Chado agreed with him

"I hope he will be fine" said Inoue

"He will. Ichigo is strong" told her Tia trying to reassure her. Inoue furrowed her brows slightly, Ishida shoot her a non-friendly glance, Chado just smiled slightly. Tia mentally sighed, she knew that they still held a grudge against her kind but in the time they spent together she tried to befriend them. She only had a success with Chado, despite being the silent type he answered all of her questions as well as she did to his, he opened to her and she liked to think that he consider her a friend. But in the two other cases the thinks weren't going so smoothly.

Ishida was quite clear when he told her what does he think about her kind and her. He said some harsh words to her that hurt her a little, until Ichigo interfered and forced him to tell her the story about his grandfather that was killed by the hollows because Shinigami arrived too late. Then he pointed that his opinion about Shinigami changed. At that he shot back that Shinigami aren't soul eating monsters. Tia couldn't feel offended because it was the truth. But it still saddens her.

At that time she excused herself from their company and walked away. After some time Ichigo caught with her and told her to not take Ishida word seriously. He explained that four-eyes is a stuck up bastard, that can't hold his tongue (look who's talking). She cheered up a bit, but she knew that he was right; she is a soul eating monster. She heard Ichigo mumbling something about breaking glasses.

In Inoue's case she didn't feel open hostility, but she knew that the girl didn't like her. Inoue was too gentle to tell that to her face but Tia wasn't 3rd Espada for nothing and her Pesquisa skills were the best among the Espada. She pinpointed that the girl, always get angry when she mentioned Ichigo, under further investigation she deducted that Inoue likes Ichigo and is jealous of her.

Tia wanted to tell her that her jealousy is ridiculous because she only sees Ichigo as her friend…but recently Ichigo started to grow on her and she didn't knew as what exactly she sees him now. And that kiss as he told her that he liked it… she never knew that she had so much emotion. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Ichigo got violently kicked in the chest and landed on the ground hard. She felt pain when she watched his desperate attempts to get up. She was holding the urge to run to him and comfort him "what? Sine when I want to comfort him?" she asked herself blushing again she was interrupted when Onizuka told Ichigo to give up; she felt anger rising, as she clenched her fists. But what really shocked her was the desperate look on Ichigo face. It was so out of the place, his face was always booming with confidence, and now that look, it didn't suit him…she didn't like it. She took a deep breath and shouted:

"Ichigo! Get up and kick his ass" she shouted at the top of her lungs. He looked at her with a shocked expression as well as the rest of the crowd, she felt little embarrassed but she ignored, he was always there for her since the day he found her, even at her lowest when she completely broke down he comforted her… and even screw that after his accident with hollow he was willing to offer his life to her because he broke his promise with her. That was then when Tia whole-heartily decided that she will support him in any case, despite how dangerous it may be.

"I know you can do it! You defeated stronger opponents!" she yelled even louder " Go get him, I believe in you". As she shouted her support some people joined her as encouraged Ichigo, some surprisingly cheered for Onizuka. In all those shouts Tia failed to notice three thing, Chado wide smile, Ishida narrowed eyebrow and deep scowl, and Inoue.. Clenched fists. But she noticed one thing that made her day Ichigo genuine smile, he ignored the whole crow at smiled just for her, he open his mouth and wordlessly said

"Thank you"

…..

"Thank you" Ichigo said to her wordlessly knowing that she can read from his mouth movements. He felt the power coming back to him. He won't fail her he will beat that bastard of the principal to the ground. He stood and was surprised in how light he feels now. He looked at Onizuka with newly restored confidence and with pleasure noticed fear in his eyes

"Let's finish it " Ichigo said calmly and started to walk towards him, Onizuka started to retreat "shit, just from where that power come from?" he looked at shouting Tia and noticed her gigantic breast going up and down from shouting In a very sexy manner," ah from there" he thought satisfied with his discovery and didn't notice that Ichigo sent a killer kick at his belly. He jumped up but his leg that got kicked by the low kick failed him and he rose only to the level that the killed kick hit his…balls. The foot connected with nasty crushing sound. Closely after that the high pitched girly scream pierced the sky….and Onizuka fell unconscious on the ground. The silence fell over the field until Ichigo shouted

"Ishida ! call an ambulance hurry up!" it not's that Ichigo cared about Onizuka's…family jewels but he never intended to finish fight like that, as much as he despised the man he didn't wish him to suffer that sort of fate.

After Ishida confirmed that the ambulance is on its way, the field fell silent again, everyone was looking at him not believing their eyes. Kurosaki Ichigo just reclaimed the title of schools strongest. The teachers couldn't even punish him because it was Onizuka who challenged him and came to the teachers' room to invite them to see Ichigo's humiliating defeat. The silence was broken by the sound of clapping and again the source of sound was Tia, soon the other joined her and soon the field trembled with clapping, but Ichigo ignored it and was looking straight at…wide smiling Tia.

He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face, even her eyes seemed to glow with joy. Then both of them started to walk in each other direction. The crowd held breath as the two of them stood near each other, closer that the cultural norm says, and even fool could see that they feel comfortable around each other.

"Thank you Tia" said Ichigo his smile widen, causing some girls to faint

"For what? I didn't do anything special" she replied

"Yes you did, without your support I wouldn't make it" he said honestly looking deeply into her teal eyes, making her blush

"I-Its nothing compared to what you di…" she started but Ichigo cut her off

"Don't say that, I don't think that your support is nothing, I really appreciate your support." he said with a blush, making her blush even more, she thanked Kami for her dark skin, and that idea got to her head

"So maybe if you're so grateful you could…" she mumbled last part, looking at the ground'

"What I didn't catch that, speak louder" he told her

"Take...me…out ...to … dinner…" she whispered blushing madly making Ichigo to react in the same way. His heart started to beat faster and he could hear blood brushing in his ears. "Did she just asked me for a date?" he thought taken aback by her request, he remember declining countless date offers, but in Tia's case he could do an…exception.

"It would be my pleasure" he replied her in very polite matter very unlike him, happy again to see her smiling

"Ok let's go home I have to patch myself, or else I will look like got just beaten up" he said with mischievous smile

"But you just got beaten up" she deadpanned

"Hmmm I think I'm changing my mind" he looked at her with glitter in the eyes

"I mean you received war wounds" she said quickly

"I just as I thought, then let's go, see you later guys" and with that he and Tia left the scene noticing that the doctor are running toward unconscious Onizuka. What they didn't noticed was Inoue clenching her fists with angry look on her face, Ishida sending very nasty look at Tia's back.

Chado on the other hand was looking at them with worry. Over the past days he grow to like Tia, he didn't sense any deception coming from her. Unlike what people might think he was very observant person, he noticed how happy was Tia around Ichigo..and vice versa, when he went away or left, her mood would immediately dampen. He also noticed that something was going on between them but they didn't seem to realize it….yet.

For a first few days that he knew her, she was shy and timid but later she got confidence around them, he noticed that she was little shy around so many humans but he believed that she will get over it.

But now he was worried about his two other friend, they clearly weren't fond of Arrancar lady, and Chado began to really worried what they might do when they cross their breaking point.

…..

With Tia and Ichigo

They reached house in few minutes and noticed it was empty. They took off their jackets and moved to the bathroom, to clean Ichigo wounds. Tia filled the bowl with warm water, took the towel and gently started cleaning his wounds. Resistant at first Ichigo finally broke at under Tia's resolve and let her do that. He felt little embarrassed, last time someone was cleaning his wounds like that was his mother, it brought both happy and sad memories.

His trail of thought was interrupted by soft, gentle humming. He looked at Tia and saw that she was concentrating on her job and probably didn't notice that she was humming. It was some melodically song and with Tia voice Ichigo really liked it. It was reminding him of his mother singling him lulu babies when he was small. Too weak to resist he told her

"You've got beautiful voice" he complimented her, she stopped her hands with towel inches from his face, blushing at the sudden comment

"And from where that comes from "she asked

"You were humming some song" he told her proving his suspicions that she wasn't aware of her humming. Tia looked at him and asked

"What song? Can you hum the melody for me?' Ichigo looked at her and did a very poor imitation of the song. Tia chuckled at that but didn't interrupted him until she could stop the laughter

"Very funny," he said jokingly "Anyway… What is that song you hummed?"

"It was the lullaby my caretaker used to sing to me when I was younger but I can't remember the words just the melody.

"Caretaker?" he asked

"Yes my parents died when tsunami wave hit our island when I was little" she said lowering her eyes.

"I sorry I shouldn't…" he started

"It's ok you didn't know" she replied smiling gently yet sad. Ichigo looked in her eyes knowing the pain of losing he one you hold dear, he still felt guild about his mother death.

"Ichigo, Can I ask a sensitive question?" she asked

"Sure" he replied

"How…How did your mother died?" she asked in low voice. At first Ichigo was taken aback by her question but it turned into the confusion, just how he was supposed to tell her that because of him hollow hilled her. He knew that she could easily see through his lies, he decided to tell her the truth.

Tia noticed the conflict on his face and cursed her curiosity she quickly tried patch the situation up

"If you don't want to tell..." cut she was but off

"No it ok…it was my fault" he whispered in quiet sad voice. Tia eyes widen at that.

"Your fault?" she asked not believing that Ichigo could cause the death of someone close to him Then Ichigo told her a story about his mother death. When he reached the point of explain the cause of his mother's death. Tia's heart sank and unimaginable guilt and shame took over her. But that was the next sentence that broke her heart.

"I really hate hollows" said Ichigo with so much venom in his voice that Tia blinked, fighting to hold her tears. Ichigo looked at her face and immediately noticed his mistake, cursing his own stupidity. When their eyes meet the tears started to fell down freely from her eyes and her face was twisted in pain "Ishida was right I nothing more than soul eating monster, wherever we go, we cause pain and misery and even now Ichigo is risking is position or even life for me...and I'm no different from the one that killed his mother" the cascades of tears was now as intense as waterfalls, Tia slowly stood up and moved toward doors.

"I'm so...sorry" she mumbled. When she was about to leave she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her under her breasts

"Tia I'm so sorry didn't mean that, it's not your fault" he said with sorrow in his voice

"No…you right we are just a bunch of heartless monsters that brings misery everywhere we go." she chocked those words" I am no different" she finished with a sob

"Tia…" now Ichigo was the one feeling guilty; he had caused her pain because of his big mouth.

"Y-you should just throw me out, and stop risking you career and life for me… I'm not worth it. She released herself from his hug and walked out of the bathroom to the Ichigo room, his eyes widen when he saw what she's holding…soul candy

"What are you doing" he asked fearing of what she might do

"I'm going back to HM" she replied flatly trying to control her voice but falling

"You can't that place is overrun by Shinigami! They will kill you" he shouted flabbergasted by her plan

"Like it should be, I was living on borrowed time, I should have died in this park" the tears started to blur her sight. She unwrapped the candy and bring her hand close to her mouth, at that moment Ichigo jumped at her and pushed he candy out of her hand. In the struggle they fell on the bed with Ichigo on top pinning struggling Tia down holding her by the wrists.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him

"No!" he responded "not until you listen to me" he said with softer tone. Tia stopped struggling and looked at him with teary eyes

"I sorry about what I said earlier but it was true" he started causing Tia to sob harder "But I don't hate you, you're a very special person to me" Tia looked at him again and managed to chocked some words

"Don't be delusional, I'm a hollow and you're a Shinigami we're ….natural enemies" then she felt like she have to pull out all her doubts out of her cheats. "We played the whole blend with human society thing but let's face the truth... I will never fit in….I'm a monster, that shouldn't exist….just... throw me out and leave me to my fate , I'm not worth the effort and risk your taking….it's not like anybody will miss me anyway" she finished with bitter smile with tears rolling down her cheeks like her unstoppable river. Ichigo felt stabbed with knife with every word that left her mouth, but the last sentence made him snap and lose his cool.

"Tia! Stop it!" he shouted at her, she flinched at that worrying that he finally have enough of her "That is how it should be" she thought bitterly

"Just stop saying all this shit!" he gashed heavy breaths" Monster?, heartless, worthless? You're none of that! You're kind, gentle ,beautiful and intelligent. Countless other Shinigami that doesn't even have ten percent of your worth

"But" she tried to protest weakly.

"No buts!" Ichigo shouted" tell me what kind of monster would cry for me? Support me when I needed help, laugh with me, or even give a shit about my life and career? Huh? If that's your definition of monster I will be damned… Most of the people in the world are monsters!" He told her with seriousness, Tia sobs calmed down and now she was looking at him with awe,

"I will never abandon you or throw you out because of who you are, but please don't leave me, you are special to me and I….care about you and I would miss you if you left" he finished. Tia was an emotional mess, so many unknown feeling, so many unknown thoughts... But... It wasn't a bad feeling. Tia tried to say something but her voice failed her

"Ichi…uwaaa" only his name "Ichigo..uwaaaa, Ichigo… I…you. .Ichigo! " she burst into tears stronger than before, Ichigo let her writs go and she immediately hugged him warping her arms around his torso, holding him like her life depended on that…Which was probably true. Ichigo returned the hug warping one arm around her torso and other on her head pulling her closer to his chest. He moved to her side the more comfortable position. And he lied with Tia's crying body in his arms, gently stroking her hair and quietly reassuring her that everything will be ok. She cried loudly, for Ichigo it seemed like the whole eternity with each louder sob his heart ached but his resolve grew stronger. He swore that he would protect her and not let her cry again.

In the meantime his family came back and one by one came to his room to see what happening. Even his father had the decency to come in quietly, when he heard her sobs, he looked at Ichigo and one look of his strained eyes told him everything. Yuzu and Karin were sick worried about their guest but decided to leave her in their brothers' arm. After a while Tia's sobs got quieter and quieter, Ichigo noticed that she felt asleep. He looked at her eyes swollen from crying. He cursed himself, like a millionth time this day. He was so stupid to initiate this whole situation; he made an oath to himself that he will make it up for her.

He noticed some stray hair on her face, he gently pulled it behind her ear and once again marveled at her beauty. He brought his hand to her face and started to gently stroke her cheek. He felt at peace with her in his arms, her warm soft body pushing against his own, her face gently pushing against his chest and her arms warped around him, he really like that sensation. He wouldn't mind lying like that till the next morning but he knew he have a lot of explanation to do to his family. He gently untangled himself from her; he noticed her brows frowning from a sudden lack of warmth. He smiled at that sight and pulled blanked over her, he kneeled near the bed and whispered to her ear

"I will never leave you" and with that he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before he left the room and went down the stairs… Not noticing the blonde beauty blissful smile watching his back from with slightly opened eyes.

As he reached the living room. Three pairs of eyes immediately shoot towards his direction demanding answered. Ichigo gave Isshin knowing look and his father caught it.

"Yuzu, Karin please go to your rooms" Isshin told them

"But dad" they protested in unison

"Yuzu, Karin please I will tell you everything after I speak with dad" he gave them pleading look they obliged and got upstairs, when they leaved Isshin asked

"So, what happened?" Ichigo told him everything in detail from his fight with Onizuka to that fateful sentence that caused everything. Isshin didn't interrupt him once and just listen quietly to the whole story. When Ichigo finished he sighed deeply

"You just had to make your life interesting. Don't you?" Isshin asked

"Indeed" he replied with a smirk" but I regret noting "

"hmph..son I am proud of you, you handled that situation perfectly" he praised his son" you just created a very strong bond with your hollow-hime(princess). She will follow you to the ends of the Earth. I have to say you caught a very unique one. I wasn't excepting that the first girl you brink home will be an Arrancar but you have good taste"

"Dad come one it's not like that" Ichigo got scarlet and was still going into deeper red

"Nonsense, I want at least three grandchildren for your information" he shocked his son

"Dad!" Ichigo raised his voice in embarrassment "are you aware that her body is a gigai?"

"And are you aware that it's a perfect copy of human body with all of its capabilities?" he asked back surprising his son. "So I and her can have children…ghahh what the hell am I thinking! That old pervert is tainting my mind" he started to pull out his hair

"Ufff…anyways what will be the version for Karin and Yuzu?" he asked

"Let's just say that her cousin she grew up with died in car crash" he proposed

"Fine you tell them that and I will go check on Tia" she said off handily

"Sure you will" he stood up and took something from his pocked and gave it to his son" what's tha…" his eyes widen as he recognized the object as a condom, then he looked at his dad with jaw on the ground.

"Have fun" he said cheerfully and went to inform Yuzu and Karin about Tia's situation . Ichigo swallowed some curses and went back to his room and with relief saw that Tia was still sleeping in his bed. He sat on bed and started to look on her contemplating all that happened so far.

He made a mental list on what to do with first ten places reserved for beating crap out of Ishida for being such dick to Tia and telling her all that nasty stuff. Just when he looked at her sleeping form he excepted his hollow to throw some rapist comment but he was strangely quiet. He sit in silence watching her with a smile taking gentle breathes, her chest going up and down, up and….(blush, holding nose bleed). Deep down Ichigo was happy that he found her that night. He felt like they were reasoning perfectly.

Any deeper thoughts were washed away when Tia cuddled closer to Ichigo hugging him from behind, going for the nearest heat source. Ichigo at first wanted do back off but obliged to her demanding hug. He sighed and laid down next to her. Tia sighed contently in her sleep getting closer while placing her slender thigh over Ichigo waist line, hugging him even closer, small smile played in her mouth. Ichigo sweating bullets, felt a certain sensation in his pants, with embarrassment he admitted that he got hard. He felt the warmth of her naked skin (she was still in her school uniform) as she gently rubbed against him in her sleep. He felt her warm breath on his face.

In a spur of the moment he pulled her into hug, causing her to moan quietly at the sudden closeness. Ichigo buried his face into her hair inhaling her scent. He was intoxicated by it, deep inside he felt a desire…to make her his. To dominate her, to have her only for himself, he leaned his lips close to her, one hand sliding down her back, and when he was just inches away he recoiled back eyes wide with fear. "What was I about to do?" he thought in terror, he heard his hollow laugh, he as gently as possible unwrapped himself from Tia. He got looked at her for last time and decided to go for a walk to clean his head off "inappropriate " thoughts.

He noticed that his family was in the dining room and Isshin probably explained already the "reasons" of Tia's behavior. He sent them strained smile and walked out of the house. He walked out in random direction and surprisingly his legs brank his to the accursed riverbank where his mother died. He sat on the ground and started to think over and over about what happened in his bed room, was he really thinking of kissing her or even something more? Ichigo was at loss. Was the thing he felt for Tia mere attraction of something more? If it was the earlier he should stop himself before he hurt her. She was his friend and hurting his friends was the last thing he wanted to do. But if it was the latter…then what? He asked himself

. In his seventeen years Ichigo never was in love. Of course he loved his family and friends but it was different kind of love. Was that the same thing he felt for Tia?, nope definitely different. Ichigo regretted that he didn't have anyone to talk about it. The talk about that matter with Isshin would probably end in huge embarrassment for him. Urahara, nope he wasn't that close with him, Yoruichi…definitely not she would probably show all that adult stuff on her body, mocking him to no ends. He decided to do what he did when he was younger. He went to sit near THAT riverbank and think (WOW). Any time he had a problem he went there and somehow he found some idea.

Well not that time, he was sitting there and his head was empty, not the slightest idea to what to do.

"Kami (god) give me idea anything" he shouted in the air. Like on spot a piece of paper hit Ichigo's face. He took it off his face and read "Karakura's Love Hotel, special discount tonight!" from that Ichigo turned into strawberry mode in 0.03 sec with loud WTF. The booming laughter of his hollow "companion" echoed inside his skull

"**HA did ya see that, even almighty Kami-sama tells ya to fuck her hahaha"** Hichigo roared with laughter

"Don't speak to me I'm busy" he replied calmly

"**Yeee busy being a pussy and bitching around**" he shoot back" **stop fucking around and finally get laid"**

"Why are you pushing me so much to get laid? I'm 17" asked Ichigo

"**Because with your life style you're not gonna live much longer, and I don't wanna die a virgin**!" he answered

"Oh come on it's not like I will die anytime soon I defeated Aizen" he pointed

"**And you think that Aizen was your only enemy? Then think again**" Hichigo said seriously. That caused Ichigo to think. He was already aware of his shinigami badge…. other functions, but Ukitake-san made it quite obvious what that thing is. But his recent "promotion" was also suspicious, SS broke their traditions to make him captain, and Ichigo knew first handily how hard-headed SS can be about their rituals.

"**I see you noticed I'm impressed**" Hichigo said genuinely pleased with Ichigo

"You really think they're plotting against us?" he asked

"**Not sure, but I advise to thread carefully from now, and your little hollow-girly won't help with your situation**" He told him

"Did you actually give me a good advice? That didn't included raping Tia? "Ichigo couldn't believe his ears

"**Fuck you, I can concentrate...sometimes, oh and while we speaking about your mate, you are soooo gay, why for the Christ sake you stopped**?" he yelled

"Because she was asleep…"

"**Because she was asleep**" his hollow mocked him with sarcasm" **you saw that her body wants it, damn you even got hard!"** his hollow accused

"S-Shut up…it was just natural reaction" Ichigo tried to defend himself

"**Well for fuck sake of course it was a natural reaction, just admit it you bastard .HER"**

"…" Ichigo was wordless, was that really his desire? To have her? He recalled the latest situations with her, in his bed room, the kiss, the times she was comforting him, the times he was comforting her.

"**Well? Anything to say**" he pressed

"I don't know" he admitted

"**Well looks like we have some progress, ya didn't deny it from spot, congratulations"** Hichigo said in pompous tone **"Anyways I've got tired of all that talk see ya soon, kingy**" and with that he disappeared.

"Well that was interesting" Ichigo got up and went home.

…

With Isshin and Tia

Isshin gently knocked the door (a/n yep I really wrote that a/n) and open it. He noticed that Tia was already awake. She was sitting on the bed with sad expression on her face; she raised her eyes and meet Isshin's

"Something wrong Tia-san?" Isshin asked in comforting tone

"Everything" she replied blankly. Isshin looked at her with sympathetic look and sit next to her.

"So tell me you will feel better" he will advise her.

"..I have problems… with adjusting myself…in my home in Maia…" she started

"Hueco Mundo" he finished for her, surprising her and turning on all of her alarm bells

"How do you…"

"Let's say you're not he only one with a few secrets" he told her with slight playfulness

"So you are a Shinigami?" she asked

"I was" he replied

"So you know what I am" she asked tensing a little

" I know who you are, Tia Halibel 3rd Espada" he responded." And before you ask, your gigai is safe and Urahara told me about you.

"So Ichigo knew?' she asked feeling betrayed

"Yes and he did everything to convince me and Urahara to help you" Isshin stated. Tia felt slightly better but was still angry at Ichigo for not telling her that his father was a shinigami.

"Now tell me what happened" he asked her looking into her eyes. Tia saw the same determination in his eyes like in Ichigo's. She took a deep breath and told him everything, what happened recently and before. Surprisingly Isshin was a good listener silently listening to the whole story

"And when he said that he hated hollows…well you probably know the rest" she finished with sad smile. Isshin started to rub his temples

"I really hate dealing with teenagers" he said

"But I'm…" she tried to argue

"You died around Ichigo's age and the time as a hollow doesn't count" he explained " I will tell you something, when I first heard about Ichigo's idea I thought that he was and idiot, I mean why he would bring a heartless, soul eating monster to our house" Tia's face visibly fell down, and she gripped her knees harder" But you shock that belief of mine to the very core" she looked at him with surprise " At first I was wary of you, but in this short time I saw how wrong I was, so don't listen to the words of the fools" he said making mental note to speak with Ishida's father about proper etiquette as well as with Ichigo about what he can tell and what not

"You really think so?" she asked not believing" Shouldn't you hate me as well, it was my kind that killed your wife" she told him with grief

"I did, for some time I was so obsessed with killing hollow that I started to neglect my family" he sighed " But one time when I come back late from my killing spree. I noticed all of my children sleeping on sofa, and I has seen the untouched dinner on the table. I remembered that I promised that I will eat with them but I broke this promise" he looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes

"But thanks that I saw how much I was hurting them, that was my last night of hunting….they saved my soul…they saved me from myself" he finished and fell silent. Tia was looking at him with awe not knowing how to deal with it, she remembered the anger she felt when she heard that Aizen was dead…Ichigo…

"Anyways , we're not here to speak about my past but your future and no I don't hate you, if fact I like you...as well as Yuzu and Karin" he surprised her with

"But with Ichigo case the matter is slightly different." When she heard that she started to feel uneasy "He sees you as more than friend" she froze at that statement, it was so alien to her

"You're wrong I'm just…" she tried to explain

"You're anything but "just" to him, the brat don't know that yet but he really likes you" Isshin told her

"And you feel the same" he deadpanned. Tia was so taken aback, that she didn't find the right words right away

"You're wrong, he is my friend and no more than that" she denied it right away

"Oh really, then why you feel so hurt when he said he hates you?'" he asked, destroying all of her arguments." Just think about it, what is Ichigo to you? That question really throw her off balance, all that happened in such short time… she felt her face is getting hot, Isshin patted her back and got up.

"I leave the rest to you to sort out, but one thing: please don't hurt him" he looked at her with….so much power in his eyes, so much that it could drown her in it, she felt slight dread, but the sensation got away as soon as its came.

"I won't" she replied holding her gaze

"I know" he smiled at her." Oh and one think I told Yuzu and Karin that you were sad because your cousin you grew up with died, just make that story believable" he winked at her. She smiled cocky at him

…

Dining room

Moments after Ichigo returned Yuzu called everyone to the table, the odd thing about it was the silence around the table and "secretive" glances that younger sibling where giving Tia, Ichigo sighed

"Yuzu, Karin stop staring is impolite" he nagged them

"Sorry brother but we're really worried" Yuzu replied and Karin nodded in support. Tia smiled a little

"Don't be too harsh on them Ichigo, its ok" she said to him

"Are you ok Tia" asked Karin

"I'm fine thanks" she said smoothly

"Well if you like you can always speak to us you know, we girls will understand a lot's of thinks better than the guys" Yuzu said

"Hey!" protested Ichigo and Isshin. With that the whole oddness disappeared and the whole dinner went in nice atmosphere, after few moments they noticed that four hours go by and it's quite late. They went to each room to get some rest.

….

Next day

As usual in the morning they ate breakfast and prepared for school. They dressed up and left, on the way to the school Tia decided to bring the yesterday topic back.

"Hey Ichigo about yesterday" she started shyly

"Yes…. I sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he apologized

"No need it was me who acted….immature" she hesitated looking for good words" but do you really meant what you said later?" she asked. Ichigo turned into deeper shade of red but answered

"Every single word I said" Tia wasn't sure how she felt now. There were so many feelings from uncertainty to joy.

"Tell me how you do it?" she asked

"Do what?" replied Ichigo, not sure what she asked about\

"Make me feel so weak… in HM no matter what someone said or did to me it never caused me too…." She hesitated" act like that".

"Because you had no one close to you" the thought somehow made its way to his head, he quickly dismissed it, laughing at its ridiculousness, his inner hollow really started to rub him wrong way.

"It's because of my irresistible charm" he said sheepishly. Tia looked on him blankly with flat expression. For a moment Ichigo feared that he pissed her off but her next reaction have totally taken him aback. Her shoulder started to tremble and quiet chuckle excepted her mouth, she looked at him and burst into laughter. Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" he asked. That turned her laughter to more hysterical; she stopped and grabbed her belly

"Hahaha…charm you? Hahahah. You have it hahaah as much as hahaha Grim hahaah Grimmjow" she finished with tears coming out of her eyes, Ichigo made the ever classic WTF expression what only caused her to laugh more. Despite being little offended by comparing him to the psycho arrancar he enjoyed her melodious laugh. After a second he started to chuckle slightly then lauder and lauder. After few minutes they managed to calm down.

"Well that was funny" she stated

"Yeah…laughing at someone's expense is always funny." replied Ichigo with a sour expression

"Oh don't be a baby" she punched him playfully in the arm. Ichigo laughed a bit and looked at the watch

"Shit we're going to be late!" and then both of them dashed to the school. They arrived at the class 15 minutes late. And the fact they were out of breath and red only added spice to their "relationship" .

The rest of the week went in quite similar matter, nothing out of ordinary.

…..

Time skip Friday

After the school Ichigo and his friend made some plans for weekend. Firstly Ichigo and Tia will go to train his hollow to Urahara's, then Ichigo will go to SS, after all he is a captain and made some work there for about a week (a/n the time in human word and SS flow differently so I made it like one day in HW is equal to a week in SS As well as HM a/n) and finally they will go to have dinner and have some fun.

After the school Tia and Ichigo went back to home to redress and went straight to Urahara shop, they were greeted by Tessai who said that the Urahara went to do some other stuff.

They nodded went to the special room connected to the underground fancily where Tia could safely left her gigai. She appeared in front of Ichigo in her usual arrancar uniform, despite the time he spent with her, he was still little embarrassed by the amount of body she was showing.

They left their bodies there and went underground.

"ok so what do you what to learn?" asked Tia

"And what you could teach me?' he asked back dying for curiosity

"I don't know if you can master all our Arrancar techniques but I can teach you" she started to list things"

"Bala, Cero, gran rey cero,Descorrer,hierro,Pesquisa,Sonido and also some hand to hand combat

"Mind explaining those things? I mean I know in practice what Bala, Cero, Gran rey cero, hierro and Sonido are but only vaguely, I was either almost killed by this things or tried to beat it, as for others this Des- Descorrer and Pesquisa I heard that for the first time" he finished, Tia looked at him for a moment and sighed

"Let's sit somewhere it will take some time to explain it" she pointed the nearest rock. They went to it and began to explain things

"Let's begin with cero. To put it simply it's highly concentrated reiatsu in some point of your body, but concentrate it to the point its start to leak out of your body, then you release it, it much like you do your getsuga, then we got bala with is basically the same but it's about twenty time faster than cero but weaker due to shorter concentration time, lastly is a gran rey cero basically you have to mix an espada blood to it to make the power more potent , you got it?" she looked at his concentrated face hoping that she wouldn't have to explain it one more time

"So it's basically about concentration crazy amount of reitsu in some sole area of your body and releasing it" he made sure he understood the concept

"Yes and no, if it was only that any Shinigami could perform that. The power to create cero is too rough for Shinigami to handle, it's more. Instinctual, but they created kido to handle and soften that power" she explained

"Soo you're saying that Shinigami are more sophisticated beings than hollows?" he asked with cocky grin

"Don't flatter yourself" she replied with glare that could freeze hell

"S-sorry" he stuttered

"Ekhm..hierro is basically an armor. The soul pressure is your skin is making your body as hard as steel and prevents any damage for the weaker begins and absorbs stronger blast and lessening the damage" she stopped the see is he keeps up, Ichigo nodded remembering his various fights when he couldn't cut his opponents . looks like Shinigami and hollows aren't so different, it seems that hollows are more primitive versions Shinigami minus the hunger for soul, but he didn't said it loud valuing his life.

" next is sonido it is like shinigami's shunpo but instead of focusing on moving your psychical form you do it with your spiritual presence it's similar to the teleportation, it's slower but you don't have to touch the ground when you change direction " the look on Ichigo face told her he was lost

"I'll explain it when we will start to practice it" she deiced that he will learn faster when she would show him

"Ok"

"Now Descorrer is a bridge between human world and HM through garganta, you open it by projecting some image from HM and pouring your reiatsu into it, thanks to it you can establish the connection to the HM, and finally the Pesquisa it's an advanced perception technique that allows you gauge your opponent strength in instant also it help you learn new things because it increase the memory capability." Tia smirked slightly at Ichigo's wide open eyes and jaw hanging.

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" he shouted" Man I know what I want to learn first, why you never told me that?

"Because you never asked" Ichigo sent her his trademark scowl" And it will take some time to learn it, in contrast to the rest it more of a mind ability than reiatsu one, we will train it in our human bodies thanks to that you will improve faster, even now by concentrating you could tell my power level.

"ok so what we do first?" Ichigo asked all itchy to start

"You're the offensive type so probably the cero should be first" her guess was proved when Ichigo eyes started to shine looking at her with anticipation. She blushed slightly

"For you information I never taught anyone before so I might not be a good teacher" she warned him

"Nah, I believe you would make a great teacher" he complimented her with a smile. Her blush deepen but thanks to the high collar he didn't noticed

"Ok so let's start, now concentrate on your reiatsu and find the place you can compress with most ease " she instructed him. Ichigo did that and immediately felt that he is charging getsuga .

"Ok put down your sword and do it again" she told him patiently he did it again and felt the tips of his left hand middle and index finger started to overflow with energy

"Very good now slowly and carefully increase the output the reiatsu and blast that rock" she pointed at the rock fifty feet away from them. Ichigo raised his arm and pointer at the rock, he increased the output and saw red ball forming at the end of his fingers, overconfident with his progress he poured much more reiatsu than before and to Tia's utter terror he lost control over it and the read violent ball stated to grow to enormous proportions shaking unstably. The reiatsu pressure shoots through the roof

"Ichigo release it!" Tia shouted terrified with the amount of power, it could even kill her

"How!" Yelled, he felt his hand going to in any second

"Cut of the flow and release it!" she was pushed back by the powerful aura, the ground started to tremble and crack from the massive power. Ichigo with godlike effort cut off the reiatsu flow and pushed the accumulated energy out from his body.

"CEROOOOOO!" he roared and the gigantic crimson ball shoots out of his fingers and annihilated everything in its path. When the power reached its peak the explosion blow everything into the dust breaking the very sky of the facility. Few seconds before the after blast reached them Ichigo jumped on Tia and shielded her, but it was futile they both went sent flying hugging to each other in the hurricane of dust and rocks, to not be separated but the power literally ripped them off sending them to different directions.

After few moments Tia unburied herself from the pile of rubble all in scratches and bruises, she looked in awe at the scale of destruction. In front of her instead of countless rock formations was gigantic crater, at least three hundred feet long and around fifty feet deep, she looked up and saw big hole in the sky.

"So much for withstanding combined reiatsu of three captains" she thought, she estimated the done by his regular cero was almost on pair with Gran rey cero, she was quietly wondering what would happen if he fired the gran rey cero here. Then she hears a loud groan and saw that Ichigo came out of the rock.

She felt a spike of anger at her stupid student and started to walk towards him. Ichigo on the other hand saw her coming at his with clenched fists and like any other male knew that the female is angry. Tia shoots out an icy glare and picked him by the collar.

"What happened with "slow and carefully" she growled, and started to suffocate him with his collar.

"S-Sorr…"he tried to utter an apology. Tia noticing his face turning purple let him go. he gasped for air and looked at her like a kicked puppy. She felt her anger melt and is replaced by shame. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder

"Look I sorry for my...outburst, but we're doing very dangerous stuff" she pointed the hole being her" you have to listen precisely to what I say or you might hurt yourself"

"I'm sorry I got carried away" said Ichigo ashamed by his mistake

"Don't worry, we all make mistakes" she smiled warmly at him. She once again looked at the scale of destruction." Maybe we will focus on something less….destructive" Ichigo blushed

"I agree… so how about Descorrer?" asked Ichigo

"Why that" curious about his answer

"You see" he blushed in a very childlike way" I always thought it was kind of badass to be able to open a portal like that, and besides it looks way better than that lame shinigami version. Tia chuckled at his reasoning

"I guess you're right, ok as I told you before think of some place in HM, try to project it as precisely as you can" she instructed" Do it with the first place that comes to your mind, make it natural. Ichigo frowned his eyebrows; he managed to get the right image

"Ok I got it" he stated

"Good start pumping your reiatsu, and if you have some feelings connected to this place use them as well, it will help you made a connection." Then she noticed a painful expression on Ichigo face, sadness and despair overflowed his features.

"Some emotions he have" Tia thought looking worryingly at him. Then she heard the specific sound of garganta. Tia looked in awe, marveling at the sight "he managed to do it with first try", she started to clap her hands waking Ichigo up from his trance,

"Congratulations" she said with pride

"Thanks, you're really a great teacher" he complimented her making her go scarlet

"It nothing big I just pushed you to the right direction you did the rest" Ichigo smiled at her brightly,

"I couldn't do it without your he…" he stopped noticing fast approaching object, with cloud of dust behind him. The object was known under the name of Tessai. He slammed in Ichigo with loud ''Ichigo-donooo!"

"Hey knock it off!" Ichigo yelled trying to release himself from Tessai iron grip

"Ichgio-dono I got terrible news, whatever you did…" he gasped at the scale of destruction " broke the faculty barrier and sent Adjuchas level Reiatsu outside the shinigami are already over the building I managed to hide your bodies" Ichigo paled in instant and Tia had really nasty gut feeling about it, their cover was about to blow. "Think there have to be some way" she started to grow desperate, she turned to the open garganta" of course"

"Ichigo!, to garganta!" Ichigo looked at the portal and jumped inside closely followed by Tia , last thing they noticed was Tessai chanting and slamming his hand to the ground, they noticed that the facility started to rebuild itself, then Ichigo concentrated and closed the gate.

When try got out of if Tia instantly noticed the place…. It was the rooftop of Las Noches, with HM moon shining in it full glory .she turned to Ichigo and saw an unreadable expression on his face also his Reiatsu was….heavy almost suffocating…so unlike Ichigo. That feeling really started to worry Tia "What the hell happened here" she voiced her thoughts. Ichigo avoiding her gaze whispered

"This is the place where I killed Ulquiorra Cifer" that unnaturally calm statement shocked Tia. She was already aware that Ichigo resented killing, hell he wasn't even happy when he talked about Aizen death but this was something entirely different. His behavior and the dark atmosphere told her that something bad happened here, except her comrade death. It's not like she liked or disliked Ulquiorra. He was her comrade and that's all, yes she was little sad about his death but she felt rather indifferent about him.

Now she was worried about Ichigo she could literally feel that something was eating his from inside

"Ichigo…" she started gently

"I don't want to speak about it" he cut her off rashly, she was taken aback slightly by his tone, but she could understand that something's have to be solved alone…yet it still pissed her off a little that he didn't told her anything, she made a mental note to ask some of his friends about it , then she felt an approaching signatures of various shinigami reiastu's.

"Ichigo we have to go shinigami are coming." Ichigo looked at her with unreadable gaze, that confused her a little

"Let's go "he disappeared using shunpo, she followed him using sonido. She wasn't sure if he know where he was going but to her surprise she noticed that they travel to the forest of menos. To be precise they were on the forest of menos. Some of the tree tops were piercing the sands HM deserts. Ichigo stopped on some bigger dune and sit down staring, not looking at anything precisely. As the silence prolonged Tia started to grow restless, she was watching his back trying to figure out of what he was thinking.

Ichigo wasn't really thinking about anything, he was just looking at the moon and savoring the tranquility of HM, he was aware that Tia was worried about him but… he didn't care. He knew that it was cold and unfair to her but he needed the time to cool down…the visit it THAT place really throw him off balance and he noticed that it was a first time in a while that his problem were far away…except for Tia but he didn't consider her a problem, he leaned back laid on the soft sand, still marveling at the sight of the moon, he felt like he could lay there for all eternity.

Tia noticing that he visibly relaxed dropped the ideas of talking him out of it. Maybe he needed some time for himself .away from everybody…way from her. The very thought sadden her but she understood that everyone needed some privacy. Ichigo feeling her perplexity decided that he was a little too egoistic

"Hey Tia" he startled her" you don't have to stand behind me…come and lay... sit beside me" he knew that the first version was a little too awkward. She obeyed and sit next to him, he put his hand behind his head and his eyes not leaving the moon…except the moments that he was looking at Tia , cursing her high collar, when she was illuminated by the moon light her charm was irresistible " and where that come from?" he asked himself. Tia was doing the same minus cursing the collar. They gazes meet, teal and brown looking into each other deeply, in the light off the moon, giving them alluring look. Tia felt that her heart start to beat faster as well as Ichigo.

Ichigo doing something totally out of his element slowly get to the sitting position, eyes never leaving her, he reached to here zipper and start to unzip her jacked (a/n in here it's going from up to down not backwards like in anime a/n). Tia was looking at him slightly shocked by his boldness but she allowed it.

Ichigo stopped unzipping it when the collar came off revealing her face. Despite he would never said this aloud those thunder –like tattoos on her checks were really turning him on, he wished that her gigai form could have that. He remembered that desire he felt earlier and stared to lean closer, Tia felt her face get warmer at his action…but her body acted independently and also stared to lean closer. Now they face were just inches away they could feel the warm breath of the other. Just a few seconds and their lips will…

" Am I interrupting something lovebirds?" sounded coarse voice, Ichigo and Tia jumped away from each other falling into defense stances and blushing because they realized what was about to happen. But now they had bigger problems, in front of them stood a hollow, and in instant they realized that it wasn't just any hollow it was ….(dramatic music) a Vasto Lorde. It looked like a cross of human and mantis. With normal human body except triangular mantis head and claws instead of hands the creature was slightly green.

"What do you want?" asked Tia in hostile matter.

"HA! Listen sweetheart" he said in lecherous tone making Ichigo growl in anger" how about a deal"

"What deal" she snapped

"We will let your boyfriend live, and you will become our plaything, it not common after all to get across a female of your caliber, what do you think?" he asked smiling with malice. Tia was so shocked and disgusted by the insolence of the creature that she overlooked the most important part of the deal.

"WE?" asked Ichigo, begin ready for anything but not…five more Vasto Lorde emerging from the dessert. Ichigo and Tia jumped back to back and now were surrounded by six Vasto lorde. Each one of them represented different Insect.

One looked like fire ant and was intensively red with antennae sticking out of his head. He was at least nine feet tall and eight long

Other was sickly white with blonde hair and looked basically like human but his jaw was replaced with large mandibles similar to that of a termite. He was average height but was heavily build

One resembled half-spider half-man, lower part belonged to spider with large black furry abdomen on eight equally furry legs, upper part was relatively human except the forehead and eyes area that was coved with hollow mask with eight red eyes and hands that resembled long grey sickles.

Next one looked like scorpion. He was standing on bent on his knees to catch balance. He was massively build with large muscles. He had large scorpion tail growing out of his back and large claws instead if hands. His hair was arm-length and black.

The last one looked hornet. He was black and yellow with large sting , only human part he had were his limbs. He was smaller than the ant but it was the world's biggest hornet ever

"oh so you met my friends?" he asked faking surprise" let me introduce our group, we call ourselves the Hive and I'm the leader my name is Swift Claw, the ant is called Scavenger , the termite Invader , the spider Corsair, the scorpion Murrain and the hornet…shit I forgot"

"It's Savage you bitch" roared the hornet

"Of course and since we introduced yourself what about you?" he asked succeeding in sounding polite

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo Captain of Kido corps squad" he introduced himself, he could swear that he heard a snort form the fucked up spider –man

"I'm Tia Halibel 3rd Espada" now the Vasto lorde were surprised they knew the Arrancar was strong but the 3rd…." She will be so much fun" they thought in unison grinning with malice

"So Ichigo-kuun what do you think? We will let you live and you as a shinigami will fulfill your mission in exterminating arrancars, it a win-win situation for you" he tried to made it look like a great offer for Ichigo. Ichigo was so enraged by his boldness, which he went to the bankai mode in instant

"Over my dead body!" he roared, Swift Claw just sighed

"That can be arranged" as all six of them jumped on our duo.

…..

(author note)

And that its guys uff…It took me some time to write that but it was worth it and sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. So far it my longest chapter but I will try to make longer ones.

And as always please review and review


	10. Lords of the Desert

_-Previously on The Shark on the Moonless Sky-_

_"WE?" asked Ichigo begin ready for anything but not…five more Vasto Lorde emerging from the dessert. Ichigo and Tia jumped back to back and now were surrounded by six Vasto lorde. Each one of them represented different Insect._

_One looked like fire ant and was intensively red with antennae sticking out of his head._

_Other was sickly white with blonde hair and looked basically like human but his jaw was replaced with large mandibles similar to that of a termite._

_One resembled half-spider half-man, lower part belonged to spider with large black furry abdomen on eight equally furry legs, upper part was relatively human except the forehead and eyes area that was coved with hollow mask with eight eyes and hands that resembled long grey sickles._

_Next one looked like scorpion. He was standing on bent on his knees to catch balance. He was massively build with large muscles. He had large scorpion tail growing out of his back and large claws instead if hands. His hair was arm-length and black._

_The last one looked hornet. He was black and yellow and only human part he had were his limbs._

_"oh so you met my friends?" he asked faking surprise" let me introduce our group, he call ourselves the Hive and I the leader my name is Swift Claw, the ant is called Scavenger , the termite Invader , the spider Corsair, the scorpion Murrain and the hornet…shit I forgot_

_"It's Savage you bitch" roared the hornet_

_"Of course and since we introduced yourself what about you?" he asked succeeding in sounding polite_

_"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo Captain of Kido corps squad" he introduced himself , he could swear that he heard a snort form the fucked up spider–man_

_"I Tia Halibel 3rd Espada" now the Vasto lorde were surprised they knew the arracar was strong but the 3rd…." She will be so much fun" they thought in unison grinning with malice_

_"So Ichigo-kuun what do you think? We will let you live and you as a shinigami will fulfill your mission in exterminating arrancar's, it a win-win situation for you" he tried to made it look like a great offer for Ichigo. Ichigo was so enraged by his boldness , that he went to the bankai mode in instant_

_"Over my dead body!" he roared, Swift Claw just sighed_

_"That can be arranged" as all six of them jumped on our duo_

…..

Hopelessly outnumbered Tia and Ichigo were quickly separated. Swift Claw, Scavenger and Savage were attacking Ichigo, while Invader, Corsair and Murrain were taking care of Tia. She instantly did a Resurrección, not underestimating her opponents, When her form emerged Corsair gasped

"Now I really want to fuck her" his comment caused a roar of laughter from his companions. Ichigo felt his fury overtaking him while Tia tried to stay calm and not fall to the taunts of her enemy.

….

_With Ichigo_

"Ok while our friends are playing with your little girlfriend, we shall keep you company" Swift Claw said smiling mockingly.

"One, she's not my girlfriend, two I will kill you damn bug" Ichigo snapped

" Now, now let's not be impolite after all, we all are civilized begins" he replied in sophisticates manner

"Let's just gut him and do the whore next!" Savage growled with salvia dripping out his mandibles

"Well most of us" Swift Claw sweat dropped. Ichigo having enough of their rant, dashed forward with blazing speed, His sword aimed to the Swift Claw throat, second before it hit the target, mantis disappeared , and appeared behind Ichigo.

"Now that was rude" he rose his claw and with insane speed he swung it at Ichigo's back leaving nasty gash on his back, the blood immediately gushed out of his wound

"AAARRGGGHH!" yelled Ichigo in pain, he jumped forward trying to gain some distance but was interrupted by charging savage. He ducked down and dodged dispersed horned only to bump into Scavenger's cero. For a moment Ichgio saw red and next moment he was devoured by explosion, and sent him flying and crazing into nearby dune. His coat was tattered and ripped in various places also he was bleeding from the new wounds he gained.

"Fuck their teamwork is good" he thought desperately thinking of some plan. He looked at the approaching Vasto Lordes and got an idea

"Getsuga Tensho" he shouted and released his attack his enemies jumped into different directions, just like he planned. Ichigo shumpo'ed near Savage

"Bakudō no 21: Sekienton!" Ichigo yelled, and the blast of smoke hided both of them.

"Hadō no 54: Haien!" a blast of purple energy shoot out of Ichigo's hand and hit savage point blank, vicious purple flames started consuming him. He screeched in pain and with loud thud hit the ground. Then he stared to roll trying to put down the flames. Ichgio saw his chance to finish the opponent make fast dive and flew to the fallen Vasto lorde. Pinpointing his sword tip to the head of the hornet Ichigo accelerated. inches from the target green claw blocked his trajectory , the sword connected with claw creating sparks.

Ichigo locked his eyes with Swift Claw, which looked slightly irritated

"Seems I underestimated you a bit" he admitted his mistake

"Only a bit?" taunted Ichigo

"Yes because you only managed to wound our weakest member" he stated, Ichigo eyes widen" I think I should fight seriously now" his claws turned to the blur. Ichgio tried to counter but managed only to get few of them, the rest left new cuts on him which started to bleed profoundly

"Can't keep up" he thought. He ducked under one blow and jumped backwards, panting heavily he looked now worse to wear but was still holding

"Not so confident now?" Swift Claw stated and turned his head to the direction where Tia was fighting, Ichigo saw his features twisted in anger . Before Ichigo asked what happened he hear a loud howl

"I will fucking kill you bitch!" Savage with partly healed wounds flew into the air and bent his abdomen with sting targeting Ichigo" DIEEEE" he roared and shoot his sting faster than the eyes can see. Ichigo dodged to the right and only that saved him from being pierced into the heart, but he was too slow to completely avoid the hit. The sting pierced his arm. Ichigo yelled from pain so intense that he almost lost his consciousness, he felt his wound burning and quickly pulled the sting out, burning his hand in process

"What the hell is this shit?!" he shouted

"Powerful acid, my friend" Swift Claw replied with smile. Ichigo looked at them and felt it's time to use his trump card

"Looks like I have to fight seriously " he rose his hand to his face and with swift move put his mask on"…**my friend**" he replied in hollow voice

…..

_With Tia_

Tia saw Ichigo engaging his opponents and turned to her to finish it as quickly as possible to aid her…friend

"Hey sweetheart, don't lose focus" Murrain taunted. Tia narrowed her eyes

"Oh look what you have done now she's sad" Invader rebuked him

"Don't worry I will cheer her up" Corsair said with lecherous voice, undressing her with his four pair of eyes. Tia said nothing, and moved into her stance.

"Oh playing hard to get? That's even better" Corsair jumped at her raising his scythe hands and made two vertical slashes. Tia blocked his attack with her sword her sword started to glow yellow, Corsair widen his eyes

"Trident" wave of yellow energy shoot out of the sword clashing with corsair torso. The hit sent spider flying, he flipped in mid-air and landed near his companions, bleeding from the wound on his torso

"You slut!" he roared in fury

"Hahah looks like the girl got spunk, you deserved it you horny bastard " Murrain and Invader laughed in unison.

"Buzz off you bastards" he snapped he turned to Tia only to see she wasn't where he left her he looked around, she was nowhere to seen , he looked up and shouted "Guys back!"

"Cascada" humongous amount of water fell down on Vasto Lordes soaking the very dessert

"Never take your eyes of your enemy" she stated calmly. Three Vasto Lordes emerged from the dune spitting sand.

"Shit I got sand everywhere even in my…" Corsair stared.

"We don't want to know" Tow other hollows replied in unison.

"Ok guys playtime is over let's get serious" stated Invader, the playful atmosphere disappeared immediately. Tia noticed that and steeled herself. The Vasto Lordes leaped on her from every side, she evaded all hits and with swung her sword with grace and precision. Murrain fell from the air and hit ground hard soaring cloud of dust and sand into the air.

In instant she turned around and started deflecting fierce slashes from Corsair's he saw him spurting some incoherent words with eyes shining with madness. Her sixth sense told her about incoming attack from behind.

She saw that Invader was about to fire cero at her direction. She quickly dodged corsair thrust and grabbed his hand just below sharp edge, she spun around and throw him towards Invader, he had cursed and extinguished his cero and jumped left to avoid him comrade body but before he touched the ground Tia used sonido to get close and kicked him in face, slamming him into the ground, then she leaped away to avoid cero fired by Murrain. The arrogant looks on their faces were replaced by the grim and determined ones.

"Boys were doing that!" Murrain told them " the two looked at him and nodded. They took their battle stances. Tia was now alarmed and concentrated solely on her opponents. They dashed at her at the same time Corsair and Invader in front and Murrain in the back, she took the defense stance and waited for them to come.

Just before they crossed swords/claws the unexpected happened Invader jumped to left and corsair jumped to right and both of them shoot something form their mouth. Invader shoot some sort of sticky substance that covered her right hand and blade, she felt her arm went numb, Corsair shoot a web that caught her left hand and started to drag her towards him, that distracted her from the third member. Only through her top-notch reflex she managed to avoid fatal hit from his tail's sting, it only grazed her side. She called her power and covered herself in water swirl, cutting the Corsair's web line and cleaning herself from the Invader 's goo. When the water dropped she saw her opponents were looking at her and they were….smiling, that fact disturbed her deeply

"I see no reason for you to smile, your attack fa….'she clutched her side feeling horrible pain, quiet groan escaped her mouth. Murrin smiled widely exposing his sharp canines

"you see little girl" he waved his fleshy tail" my sting is covered in quite nastily poison, I need only a small scratch to have it working" Tia eyes widen" you see the thing is the longer it circling inside your body the weaker you are to the point where you can barely move" he chuckled" but don't worry it won't kill you…where would be fun in that? "His grin turned to the psychotic one. Tia for a first time in a while felt dread. She might actually lose; felt that her powers were leaving her already. She now realized that she was in really deep shit.

"Got to act fast" she lunged forward releasing another cascada, flooding her enemies. Before they regrouped she attacked the weakest one

"La Gota" shoot series of shark fang looking bullets towards Invader, he shouted as the attack penetrated his Hierro but Tia was nowhere near finish. She jumped on him and pointed the tip of her sword to his chest his eyes widen in utter terror as he saw yellow energy gathering inside the sword

"Sto.."

"Ola Azul" she released powerful attack point blank, Invader never stood a chance. The huge explosion devoured them. Corsair and Murrin looked at the dust cloud that soared to the sky when the dust fall down they were greeted by terrifying view.

Tia was on her knees panting and bleeding from the wounds her attack gave her, above her stood Invader…or rather what was left of him. His arms were missing up to the shoulder, in center of his abdomen… was no center of his abdomen only the hole, his two companions could see the remnants of his spine sticking out of his wounds, he turned around the rest of his face to them his mandibles were missing leaving the rest twitching spasmodically he was also missing his left eye. The black blood was dripping everywhere. Suddenly he got into fit of violent coughs, he puked large amount of black blood to the ground and fell to the ground lifeless. The battlefield fell silent, Tia could felt fury emitting from his remaining companions.

"You whore!" Corsair roared and dashed towards her with murder in eyes , he suddenly stopped as the battle field was shocked by the sudden spike of reiatsu. Tia smirked feeling some of her powers come back she stood on shaking legs but still.

"What the hell your smiling bout, bitch" snapped Murrain

"Your companions are about to get killed" Two Vasto Lordes stood still and gauged the reiatsu for a moment

"Murrain go help them I will handle her" told him Corsair, scorpion looked at Tia and dashed to the other battle Tia tried to stop him cut corsair blocked her way and look at her in a way that made her knees go jelly. Eight crimson eyes were looking at her with murderous fury.

"Not so fast bitch…I'm your opponent" he snarled

"Ichigo…hurry up" she thought getting into her defensive stance

….

With Ichigo

Vasto Lordes were now looking in terror at the shinigami.

"Impossible…he can't wear hollow mask!" Scavenger yelled voicing the thoughts of the group, now his reiatsu was almost bigger that the three of them combined. He looked at them with golden and black eyes. "It's time to finish it" he growled and disappeared . Swift Claw being the fastest in the group, noticed him first.

"Scavenger behind you!" he yelled trying to warn his comrade but to no avail. Scavenger didn't even had time to turn around

"Getsuga Tenshō" darkness devoured scavenger, delivering massive damage, he emerged from the attack all bloody, his hierro was penetrated in various places. To Ichigo's surprise wounds immediately closed

"High-speed regeneration " he thought" Need a plan" then he looked at wounded Savage and saw that his wounds were barely healed, she smirked" let's try my new trick" he rose his arms and straightened his middle and index fingers, pointing Savage .

"What the hell is he…" the realization hit Swift Claw like a hammer" Savage! RUN!" he yelled at top of his lungs. Savage looked at him confused until he noticed crimson ball forming at the tips of his fingers

"CERO!? Impossible!" he watched in horror as the cero formed in Ichigo's hand he turned around to run but

"Cero" shouted Ichigo releasing crimson ball of energy, Savage started running but he knew he won't make it.

Fortunately for him just before the blast hit him second cero collided with first causing massive explosion. The after blast throw Savage hard into the nearest dune.

"Looks like I managed to save your sorry ass just in time" smirked Murrain, joining the battle.

"Did you defeat her?" Swift Claw asked

"Almost, I poisoned her and Corsair is taking care of her, he should be done soon , but the bitch managed to get Invader

"I see, nevertheless let's focus on this guy now" he pointed very pissed off Ichigo, the mention of poison and being taken care by perverted spider-man really enraged him.

"You're all fucking dead " Ichigo roared and lunged himself at Swift Claw with charged Getsuga in his sword, hoping that the power inside the sword will be enough to kill the leader. What he didn't anticipated was that suddenly Swift Claw's pliers started to glow green. They their weapons connected the explosion emerged throwing them backwards. Ichigo was flabbergasted he could swear that before the blast hear cero. Looking for a moment at mantis glowing pliers and then at his sword he realized

"You can hold your cero inside your pliers just like my getsuga" he stated causing Swift Claw to chuckle

"Indeed, I can" Ichigo smirked under his mask. The idea popped in his head. He jumped back to make some distance. And once again he stared to charge cero, Vasto Lordes started to dash toward him and stared to form their own cero's. Ichigo having full-formed cero, instead of releasing it he concentrated and pushed it inside the sword. His blade started glowing red. But Ichigo wasn't finished with his ,,experiments" he stated to charge getsuga in his weapon feeling the power accumulated in his sword. He looked at his opponents, once again picking Savage as his guinea pig to test his new powers. He shumpo'ed above Savage and with powerful roar he called his new technique

"Cero Getsuga!" a massive amount of black and red soul energy descended onto Savage, annihilating his very being not even leaving ash behind. When the blast hit the ground it caused minor earthquake , the swirl of energy roared in its might sending reaming Vasto lorde flying .

When they got up from the ground, they looked in terror at Ichigo flying form with soaring red and black flames in the background. When he turned his golden eyes at them they all felt shiver going down their spines. He made his way toward them when suddenly a crack appeared on his mask

"Fuck! Already?" in a matter of second his mask cracked and his reiatsu dropped. Smelling the chance Swift Claw yelled

"NOW" they began charging cero's

"Shit!" Ichigo managed to gather his remaining power to last getsuga. Vasto Lorde's fired theirs cero's. Ichigo did the same with getsuga but it was too weak to counter combined power of three cero's. The cero's hit him ripping his clothiers and burning off his skin. Force of attack shoot him like a bullet, he flew in idiotic slow motion mode.

On his way to the ground he noticed that he was blasted near the place where Tia was fighting, he wasn't wrong and what he saw seconds before his rough landing froze his heart.

….

_With Tia_

Tia was desperately trying to avoid furious slashes of Corsair hand-scythes. But the venom coursing through her veins was making the task impossible. More and more cuts were appearing on her weaken hierro. She was slowly losing her ground against spider Vasto Lorde. She didn't even had energy to shoot proper cero.

"Have to concentrate!" she thought while currently she couldn't overpower her opponent, her swordsman skills were above her enemy. She started to control her breathing and regained her composure. Thanks to that she noticed something

"Left, right, left, thrust ,left, right, thrust , left, right, left, thrust ,left, right, thrust…" she recorded his moments finding his pattern" Just as I thought, absolutely no technique , just pure Instinct" she parried his hand scythe and grazed his side with instant counter thrust

"You bitch" he snarled furiously. He jumped high in air forming cero in his mouth, Tia tried to dodge but pain from her side parlayed her movements. With wide eyes she looked at the nearly formed cero. But before Corsair had the chance to shoot, a powerful gust of wind followed by an earthquake disrupted his attack.

Losing her footing Tia fell to the ground unable to maintain balance, corsair's wasn't any better the wind bring him down to the earth with loud thud.

Tia with wide eyes were looking at the distant soaring flames

"Showoff" the thought with a smirk that quickly fell because she felt a sudden drop in Ichigo's reiatsu. Before she could do anything about it she heard a rustle. She tried to avoid incoming attack but it was too late, has she been faster she would avoid a web that tied her legs. Losing her balance again she fell. Next thing she felt was horrible pain in her forearms, they were pierced by corsairs's blades pinning her effectively to the ground. She looked up and saw Corsair's sadistic grin

"Now you whore we will finally have some time for each other " he said in a sickly sweet voice. He leaned down and opened his mouth revealing his long black tongue. Tie felt a bile coming up to her throat as she smelled his breath, it reeked of old death and decay. She felt shiver going down her spine when he licked her cheek leaving a trail of salvia on it. To her horror he started to slide it to her mouth, demanding the entrance. Tia clenched her teeth tightly not letting his tongue to get deeper.

"Stubborn bitch" he twisted his hand scythe in her wounds forcing her to cry in anguish . Seeing the chance he slid his tongue, calming her mouth. She tried to bite him but he prevented it, forcing all of his tongue inside preventing her from clenching his teeth. The tears started to gather in her eyes.

"No….NO!...not again please….someone…" she held her tears back not wanting to give him pleasure to see her crying. Despite being violated Tia wanted to die with some dignity . suddenly she noticed something with the corner of her eye.. no someone.

"Ichigo!" she thought, she felt her hope is coming back but as soon as it came it faded away. She saw that he wasn't flying towards her with his own power, but in a result of enemy attack. He was burned and bloody. And then just foe a millisecond their eye sight met. Brown with teal. The moment passed and Ichigo hit the ground hard nearby. But he was still fighting even now in this state he was crawling towards her leaving a trail of blood behind

"Ichigo" she finally let the tears slide, not because of corsair's doing but because of Ichigo…sacrifice . Corsair rose and looked at him.

"Quite persistent bastard" he stated. His remaining comrades arrived

"Indeed" Swift Claw agreed with his comrade" he got Savage"

"I know" he replied

"Murrain finish him off" Swift claw ordered. Large scorpion moved towards Ichigo.

…..

Ichigo P.O.V

I hit the ground hard but it was nothing. Using all my remaining strength I started to crawl towards Tia. This fucking spider is dead, even if thin will be the last thing I do…probably it will be. When I got close fucked-up spider man stopped…KISSING HER and looked at me

"Quite persistent bastard " sure I am. I tried to stand but to no avail. My all hopes for defeating him died with arrival of his comrades.

"Indeed" oh great an enter of a mantis" he got Savage" I felt some sort of satisfaction with that statement , but still my situation looked grim Tia's as well

"Murrain finish him off" shit I won't make it ,the king scorpion walked towards me with arrogant smirk on his face. I need power more power .I stared to grow desperate

"**Ya called?"** my Inner hollow asked. I was in pinch if I let him take control there is no telling what he will do

"**I will tell ya what I will do, I'll slaughter those fuckers and then claim my little prize for all my hard work"** I heard his mocking laughter. I was lost what to do If I won't let him take control I will die but….If let him then he….my thought was interrupted by sound so quiet…barely hearable . For a moment I thought it was my imagination. I looked at the direction of the sound an my eyes meet with Tia's

"Run" what are you saying? Even my hollow stopped laughing

"Run…it's enough" and then she gave me the most beautiful smile I ever saw "it's ok save yourself" for a moment everything stopped. Even my inner hollow…stopped being himself, he felt different. And I… I felt a…desire. A desire to protect her with my very being. I need power to save her. I want power to save her. Something Moved inside me, started to grow I feel like I'm going to explode . I looked up and saw Murrain rising his claw to deliver last hit. Power. I was engrossed in light.

…..

Tia P.O.V

I whispered to him to run away . I couldn't stop myself for smiling , this short time we were together was the happiest time in my life. I wanted him to survive, such gentle soul shouldn't die like that. If I only could do something to buy him some time. To sacrifice myself for him…. I saw Murrain rising his claw to finish him. I'm so sorry, I didn't managed to protect you….Wait! what is that? I saw that Ichigo stated to glow. And then there was a blast of light, for a moment I couldn't see anything. Suddenly something hit the ground near me. I turned my head and saw a….burned body…..Murrain's burned body. I looked where Ichigo was but I didn't seen anything because of the dust that was in the air. When It finally came down I was beyond shocked'

What is that form?

….

Author note

And there we go my first real battle scene. I hope you like it. And If you wonder about power level in HIVE it goes like

Swift Claw

Murrain

Corsair

Scavenger

Invader

Savage

And for your information. Both Ichigo and Tia were more powerful than those vasto lorde alone. They were defeated because of theirs teamwork and abilities and the fact that ichigo have a problem controlling his mask.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. And as always Review and review I need more reviews!


	11. Signs of change

(author note)

Wow 57 reviews! I so grateful to you all BIG THANKS for your support.

And I will have two important announcement that I will write at the end of the chapter

Anyways chap 11 is on so enjoy your reading

…..

Chapter 11

….

Previously on The Shark in the Moonless Sky

Tia P.O.V

I whispered to him to run away. I couldn't stop myself smiling, this short time when we were together was my happiest time in my life, I want him to survive, such gentle soul shouldn't die like that, if I only could do something to buy some time, to sacrifice myself for him...I saw Murrain raising his claw to finish him.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't manage to protect you...wait! What is that? I saw Ichigo started to glow, then there was a blast of light, for a moment I couldn't see anything, suddenly something hit the ground near me, then I turned my head and saw a...burned body...Murrain's burned body.

I looked where Ichigo was but I didn't see anything because of the dust that was in the air, when it came down I was beyond shocked.

What is that form?

….

General P.O.V

When the dust finally fell down, everybody present on the battle field were gawking in utter shock at the silhouette of Ichigo. He had changed.

His robe was now more adjusted to his body, but it wasn't restraining his movements even one bit. The second layer of his coat had changed its color from red to white His neck was now protected by high collar. The coat was now unzipped and connected by oblique stripes making X's on his chest. The fore arms were protected by white X shaped forearms protector. His hand were protected by reinforced black gloves with white bottom with white X on the back side of a hand.

His soul slayer changed as well. Now it was longer, almost No-Dachi size( Japanese version of two handed sword). It also had three protrusions on blunt side, and a thin chain attached to the top of the hilt (A/N bet you didn't see that coming, and for more precise image check manga ch 475 A/N)

The battlefield fell into very tense silence. Everyone was waiting for someone to made the first move. One could hear the pin drop.

The first one to move was Corsair. He yanked his scythe-hands from Tia's forearms forcing her to cry in pain. That was the moment that Ichigo disappeared from sight. Not even a second later foot slammed in corsairs face sending him backwards.

"When did he moved?" thought Swift Claw. The dread overtaking him. The amount of reiatsu he felt was insane. He was wondering how did this half-dead boy managed to get that power. IT was simply impossible.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when he saw Scavenger turning his tail and running away ,"Come back you bast…." He didn't finish ,his sixth sense warned him to turn around, in desperate attempt to protect himself from oncoming hit he rose his pliers but it was futile. Ichigo's sword cut through him like hot knife through butter severing him in half. Swift Claw coughed and spilled large amount of black blood on the white sand of HM. He fell to the ground in two parts, his legs still shaking spasmodically. But Ichigo's movement didn't stop he glanced at running Scavenger.

"Getsuga Tensho " The ant-like Vasto lorde was obliterated by darkness not leaving even a trace . The last remaining Vasto Lorde saw this and jumped to Tia pointing his sharp arm to her throat.

"Drop your weapon or the bitch will ge.." Ichigo blade was now sticking out from back of Corsair skull. Before he knew it, Corsair was already dead, the last thing he saw were cold brown eyes. When his body slumped to the ground Ichigo tuned to shaking Tia, he opened his mouth but he was interrupted by stertorous laughter.

"Do…you really...think….that you...(cough) won?" Swift Claw asked with madness in eyes" The…A-Ancients are…(cough)...coming...you pathetic...(cough)…shinigami and….your Arrancar whore are…(cough)…(cough)" black bloody foam started to form in corners of his mouth "are as…good…as dead…hahaha…cough…hahaha!" His laughter suddenly stopped and his reiatsu vanished. Ichigo had an unreadable expression on his face when he turned back to Tia.

"Sorry for being late'" with that his knees bent under him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ichigo!"Tia shouted crawling to him" Wake up! Please!" when she got no response she felt tears sliding down her cheeks" Hey you're joking right? There's no way that you will die like that?"' she felt terror grasped her tightly" Wake up! God damn it! YOU killed Aizen you can't die like that, please don't leave me alone" she whispered last part." I have to do something" with inhuman will she managed to pull herself together and stood. She felt like her body was on fire all muscles and tendons screaming in pain. But she ignored it she had to save him even when it will cost her life. She focused her remaining strength and opened garganta. She bent and picked his unconscious body, feeling agonizing pain from additional weight. Walking in mechanical manner she entered the bridge between worlds.

The way to the human world was almost like a dream to her. The path she created was barely sufficient to contain two people. The path was crumbling closely behind them, but she didn't care. It was her turn to save him. She walked forward stubbornly. Ignoring her critically low power reserves . After what seemed like an eternity she finally saw the exist. Using every ounce of power she had left she jumped out of garganta and landed on rocky ground in underground facility . Her legs failed her and she slumped on the ground. She gently placed Ichigo's head on her lap and started to stroke his hair.

She didn't know how much time passed but she felt a presence approaching them fast. She tried to stand but she was too weak. She only hoped that whoever that was will be and ally. She didn't care if the shinigami caught her, they would give Ichigo necessary medical attention. Her vision started to get blurry but she saw three figures approaching. Not caring who they were she gather what was left in her and shouted.

"Please! Help him! I beg you" and with that the darkness claimed her.

….

(Later in Urahara's shop)

Ichigo was slowly coming back to the world of living. How did he knew that you ask?. The answer was fairly simple. He had a head splitting headache, wanted to puke and had a slight temperature, He slowly opened his eyes and saw orange.

"Orihime" he thought and he was right. The girl was sitting next to him with a teary eyes. He looked to the other side of the room but all he saw was Tia's unconscious face. From the look on it she was in great pain. Like to confirm his words she groaned softly. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt. If he didn't played with that cero none of them would be hurt" I really have to make it up to her" he raised his sight and froze. Rukia and Renji were sitting next to Urahara and were waiting for him to wake up. From the look on their faces they weren't happy. He briefly considered playing dead.

"Let's get it over with" he fully opened his eyes and looked at the pair of shinigami. They noticed that he was awake and some various emotions crossed their faces at the same time, Relief, Confusion and Anger.

"Damn are they synchronized?" he thought. They noticed that Ichigo was looking at them, their eyes narrowed.

"Ichigo" Rukia started quietly "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BAKA!" she yelled at top of her lungs scaring all small animal in five mile radius.

"Jeez don't shout so loud or my brain will explode" he replied, trying to get over ringing in his head.

"I'm starting to think that it exploded long time ago" she deadpanned, she looked at unconscious Tia and narrowed her eyes" And what the hell she is doing here?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"EEE…sleeping?" that earned him a strangling session from Rukia"

"Rukia-san please stop, he is still wounded" Orihime begged her, Rukia deaf on her pleas continued to suffocate poor boy, until Renji tore her from him, holding her in iron lock. After few minutes of struggles Rukia finally calmed down. She gestured to Renji to let her down.

"Ok I will ask one more time, what is she doing here?" Ichigo sighed and summarized the events before his trip to HM leaving more...personal stuff out.

"So you're saying that you have been living with rogue Espada for over month and a half? Rukia asked with shocked expression.

"Yep" confirmed Ichigo, Rukia hung her head down her hair covering her eyes. Renji sensing oncoming doom placed himself behind her ready to restrain her from committing murder on higher officer. Surprisingly Rukia with unnaturally calm expression, looked at him and asked...

"You know that what you are doing now is treason?"

"Perfectly" he replied

"SO you know that the punishment for that is dead?"

"Yep"

"Are you retarded?"

"No!" he looked at her like she grow a second head.

"You help an enemy and hide her from SS, and it's not any random arrancar but a FREAKING Espada!" Veins started to pop out on her forehead" What rank is she?"

"3rd " he felt like mouse facing pissed off hawk, her eyes grow to ridicules size.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" she was struggling to beat the shit out of him but Renji was holding her firmly

"Hey, we let Nel off the hook too…"he started

"That was different!"

"Nope it was exactly the same, even the rank" he told her, making her silent.

"Nel was an Espada?" she asked not believing that no one told her.

"Yes Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was an Espada and she was Tia's predecessor" he informed her kindly, Rukia gawked at him in shock.

"But… she fought us!" she tried to argue weakly and pointing the unconscious Espada.

"I did as well, and I'm not the enemy SS anymore" after his words they sit in heavy silence. Renji looked at Ichigo and asked...

"So what are you planning to do with her?" Ichigo looked at him thinking about the answer. He looked at her, not sure what to do with her. He sure had covered her for at least half of the year but what next?. He would probably help her adjust in human society until she could stand on her own legs…but deep inside Ichigo did not want her to leave.

"Well… I will think of something" yep that wasn't the best answer. The amount of killer intent that was leaking out of Rukia would made Aizen piss his pants. Before anything happened Tia groaned loudly and opened her eyes. She looked around her eyes briefly pausing on two Shinigami.

"So our cover was blown up" she asked/stated

"I'm in the middle of negotiations about that" he replied smiling lightly at her relieved that she's ok. Inoue and Rukia noticed the way he looked at her, smiled at her and they didn't like it.

"Erm so as you woke up maybe you can answer the previous question, how long do you intend to overuse Ichigo's hospitality?" she barked the question with disdain in her voice. Tia narrowed her eyes at the hostile shinigami, but the question she asked was…, she mumbled something under her breath.

"Say it again I didn't hear it clearly." she growled

"I said I didn't know, if Ichigo tell me to leave…then I will do so" she looked down biting her lower lip, avoiding eye with everyone especially with her current "land lord" Ichigo was looking at her with calm face but inside he was far from calm. He knew that she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He couldn't believe that almost all of his spiritual aware friends were so prejudiced. He tried to calm down but Rukia wasn't finished yet.

"OH so you didn't know, and you probably didn't know that The punishment for what he is doing now is death" she took deep breath and continued her rant" But even if you know that, you wouldn't care and continued being parasite living on his money and at the first sight of troubles you would ran away and left him to face consequences." After Rukia tirade ended the room fell into shocked silence.

Ichigo looked in shock, at Rukia . She just told Tia out in the open. Urahara eyes widen and he felt a pang of sympathy for Arrancar lady. Inoue was looking at them with wide eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't really liked Tia but the reasons were totally different than Rukia's, and she would never be so harsh with her, she even pitted her now. Even Renji was looking at Rukia with shock. He hadn't had some lost love for hollows but from what he saw in underground, when she begged them to help Ichigo before passing from her own wounds made him feel a bit of respect for blonde Arrancar. But the most shocked person in room was Tia. Because she knew that some of her words were….true.

"I-I-I" she couldn't even utter any response. She knew that the girl was right about her being parasite. She lived and ate because of Ichigo's money not giving anything in return. Worse she knew that he could die for his action and yet she still stayed with him enjoying comfortable life.

"I'm so selfish" she thought fighting the tears back. No she wouldn't cry and look like damsel that desperately need help. Still she wouldn't admit it but she didn't want to leave…for more than one reason.

Ichigo seeing the emotions crossing her face was literally boiling. If now someone would take his photo he could place it under the saying "calm before the storm"

"What? Nothing to say?" Rukia asked smugly. But before Tia managed to say anything Ichigo interfered

"Rukia" he said her name lacking any warmth.

"What?"

"Shut up" the coldness in his voice sent shiver down everyone's spines, some could swear he got some hollow tones in it. Rukia was now making a classic gold fish face, opening and closing her mouth. Before she managed to form some coherent reply Ichigo raised his hand to silent her and started.

"Let's get some things straight ok…" "The way how and on who I spent my money is none of your business, next thing is that I was the one that convinced her to stay with me and try to blend with humans, and she can stay with me as long as she likes" she missed small smile that Tia gave him.

" But she's a fugitive! You can't hide her!" Rukia shouted mortified with stupidity of her friend.

"I remember that not so long ago I was hiding other fugitive in my closet!" Ichigo deadpanned successfully shutting Rukia up" And I clearly remember that "fugitive" had also lived with me for almost three months not paying for food and shelter yet not once I asked to cover those expenses, not to mention my death sentence was almost executed by her own brother…several times." He took a deep breath" I'm disappointed with you Rukia, I thought you were more…open minded "He finished looking with anger at Rukia.

Once again everyone was silent, looking at Ichigo flabbergasted, thinking since when he got so…not like Ichigo.

"So as we cleared that matter, mind telling us what happened to you" Asked Urahara. Ichigo and Tia summarized everything that had happened since the unfortunate cero. When they finished, all of their listener's jaws were lying somewhere on the floor.

"You fought s-six VASTO LORDE'S?!" yelled Renji

"Yes but they split equally, so it was more three on one for most of the time" he told him" Anyways Urahara-san I got a question for you, who or what are The Ancients?" he asked looking straight into Urahara's eyes. The shop owner held his gaze and looked at him without his usual goofiness and playfulness for a second revealing his cold and calculating mind behind blue eyes. He noticed his slip and quickly put his mask on.

"Ara, Ara Ichigo I don't…."

"Urahara-san" Ichgio interrupted him" if you don't want or can't tell me just say so, but don't lie to me" he said sternly with almost commanding tone. Urahara was taken aback by his tone not believing that little more than year ago this. Boy come to him asking for help and now he was almost ordering him! He sighed kids this days…

"Fine, the thing is that this is highly classified information, and only few individual possess full information of it.

"Are you the one of them?" Asked Ichigo, Urahara shook his head

"No I stumbled on this information by accident" Ichgio looked at him studying his face" You are not telling me everything old man" he thought but he let it slide, unwillingly thinking about the words that Aizen told him before he died

…..

_Flashback_

Ichigo was looking at Aizen's defeated silhouette, he saw Hōgyoku separating itself from Aizen and disappear in a flash of purple light. He noticed that Aizen was looking at him. Ichigo knelt beside him and asked a question he always wanted to ask him...

"Why did you want to become a god?" Aizen looked at him in silence before smiling slightly.

"Because I wanted to change the world around me" his eyes started to lost focus " I wanted to get rid of the injustice in SS, it's corruption and arrogance" he cough some blood, looking desperately at Ichigo "Soul Society was built on a lie Ichigo…and the creature that rules it…it's far more disgusting than any hollow. He said with hate.

"Did you meant Captain-Commander?" Ichigo asked , thinking what the old man could do to deserve such hatred, Ichgio noticed that Aizen started to chuckle.

"No... I meant Soul King" Ichigo eyes widen" He is the cancer of spiritual world but those fools in SS are too blind to see it…all I did was to get rid of him.." he started to cough again, more blood spilled from his mouth.

"Was it worth sacrificing thousands do achieve that? , was it worth to sacrifice Hinamori?" he asked quietly, expecting some remark of greater good or necessary evil , but was shocked when he saw pain on his face.

"I-I couldn't find another way…and I wish I could done something differently….. but if you saw what I had seen, knew what I had known…I was desperate…" he fell silent again for a while. Ichigo lost all hope for him to talk again, he already could feel approaching Reiatsu signatures of his allies and friends. He tried to stand but Aizen caught his wrist.

"Let me… give you one final warning " Aizen looked at him" Be wary of SS and it lies, see what is beneath their words, don't let them put a leash on you, in one way or another…cough" Aizen was desperate to tell the boy more but he knew his time is running out.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked confused Ichigo.

"Because…Because..." his body was shaken by violent coughs "You are much more then you think Kurosaki Ichigo" and then he faded into nothingness, the slight smirk never leaving his face

Flashback end

….

"Urahara-san then let me ask one question not directly connected to the Ancients ok?" Ichigo looked at his waiting for his answer.

"Fine" he told him after a moment

"Is there any connections between Soul King and the Ancients?" Urahara narrow eyes told him everything.

"'I see….Tia come on we're going home" he helped her to stand up" Rukia, Renji I believe you can keep this as a secret?" he asked looking at them not as Kurosaki Ichigo but as Captain Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Y-Yes" they stutter reply in unison.

"If anyone will find out I will take all the blame, so don't worry" he added in softer tone. He turned around to leave but Urahara stopped him.

"Ichigo may I ask why do you concluded that there are any connections between Soul King and the Ancients?

"Lucky guess" he left the room with smirk , Tia followed him. After they left Urahara sighed.

"I miss that hot-headed obnoxious brat" Urahara pouted" now he won't tell me anything" he whined with fake anime tears.

"But since when did he got so…mature? "Rukia wondered " Do you think that, that Arrancar have something to do with it?"

"Yea maybe she put him under some spell or something" Renji supported Rukia. Orihime sweat dropped even for her it was ridiculous…but it could explain few things.

"Hey guys I think that's not the case here…It might be something else…" she hesitated not sure about her theory.

"Like what?" asked Rukia

"I think it might have something to do with Aizen" Renji looked at her like an idiot.

"Well duh she was his goon!"

"I meant Aizen in person" she corrected herself.

"But he's dead" Renji deadpanned, that earned him a hit from Rukia.

"That is what she meant baka, she thinks that Ichigo feels bad about killing him" Rukia clarified situation to Renji

"ohhh..but why, I mean he was an enemy" he asked not understating their point of view.

"Listen Renji, Ichigo is human not shinigami in case you forgot, and he surely have different look on taking lives than you..would you prefer for him to be happy and gloat on how he murder him hm?" Renji frowned his eyebrows getting his point" I would not too and don't forget that Ichigo is only seventeen…he's far too young to shoulder such burdens" Urahara added in somber voice" So don't scold him when he show kindness…even for the enemy it's his way to cope with situation" he looked at red and embarrassed Rukia" Can I have your word that both of you will keep it a secret…for now?"

"Yes" they replied in unison" But" started Rukia" I still don't trust her."

"Me neither" Orihime quickly added. Urahara smirked inside looking at two females." Lucky bastard…if he played his cards right he could have all three of them" he thought" Don't worry I have someone watching them.

"Who?" Asked Inoue

"Oh some stray cat" he replied smiling

….

With Ichigo and Tia

When they walked outside they noticed that it was dark already. Our heroes were walking towards Ichigo's home in somber mood. To be precise Ichigo was pissed off at Rukia and Tia was the somber one looking at the ground avoiding eye contact. Ichigo made a mental note to try some nasty kido on Rukia.

"Don't listen to everything what people say" he told her softly.

"No , she was…right, I am living at yours expenses.., like a parasite" she mumbled still avoiding eye contact.

"Tia…"

"Tomorrow I will go to Urahara-san and ask him if he could find me some job…And after a first payment I will move out…and I will return you all the money you spent on me" she finished looking even more somber but she knew that it was right thing to do. Ichigo on the other hand was flabbergasted not believing what he just heard .

"Tia you don't.."

"No I have to" she interrupted him" My presence alone is a threat to your family safety and because of me you are arguing with your friends…Rukia-san is right. They walked for few minutes in silence

"**Hey kingy are ya gonna left it like that?" ** his inner hollow asked without his usual mocking tone.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with that, she made her mind" Ichigo replied half-heartedly, even he was aware that he should do something.

**"Maybe tell her that since ya saved her life, she belongs to ya and don't have any say"** his inner self proposed content with his ingenious idea. But before Ichigo could shoot down his idea, his second tenant joined discussion.

_"Ichigo what this victim of the over bleaching_ (**HEY!)** _is saying is that you should persuade her to stay with you" Zangetsu _told him

"Do you think that she really want to stay with me?" he asked, he still deep inside had some doubts about that matter.

_"Then let me ask a question: what emotions do you see on her face right now?"_ Ichigo look at walking misery beside him. He could see hurt, sadness, guilt and …longing he also didn't miss small glances that she was giving him, each time she looked away from his now emotionless face she looked sadder. It was then, when Ichigo truly understood what kind of person Tia is. He noticed that they were in front of his house as well as the defeated look on Tia's face. He cursed himself from taking so long to made a decision. Tia was about to open the door when Ichigo finally spoke.

"I don't want you to leave" Tia looked at him surprised, not knowing what to say" I want you to stay…with me" he looking at her with determination. She felt her face is getting warm , Her heart started to get light for a moment, but it was immediately crushed when she recalled her earlier words. She already decided that for his and his family sake she should move out.

"but.."

"No buts.." he interrupted her " I don't give a shit of what other people think or say. I want you to stay" he said like it's was final. Tia thought were now in disarray.

"Why he want me to stay so badly…? Why I want to stay with him so badly? Is he like that for all his friends or just me? Wait he let Rukia-san stay too and she was in similar situation "she felt her hopes for…something fade, she opened her mouth and then the river of repressed words flew out of it.

"But why you want me to stay? I'm just a hollow…Arrancar…your former enemy….there is nothing special about me….I'm just a burden to you…" She finally paused cursing herself for being stupid, he told her that she could stay yet she had to know why...

Ichigo was about to open his mouth when he heard his Inner hollow calling him a pussy and "all talk, no action" Ichigo felt like something snap inside of him "Fuck it".

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her

"Ichigo what are you..." she was cut off when Ichigo pressed his lips to hers. Ichigo felt her body stiffen and feared that she will push him off but instead she relaxed and embraced him tightly. Ichigo leaned and deepened the kiss. His tongue brushing against her teeth asking for permission to enter. Which she gladly gave . And the battle of tongues started. Each of them tried to gain dominance over the other. Both of them enjoying the struggle and the warmth of each other Ichigo suddenly pressed her against the door and sucked her lower lip making her moan. He gained upper hand and explored her mouth freely checking every place, enjoying her taste. Tia not wanting to lose (hey after all she was a predator) slide her hands down and groped his ass, Ichigo yelped quietly in surprise. Tia smirked and slid her tongue inside gaining control. Like Ichigo she checked every part of it. The make out session grow more passionate making them forget themselves, now there was just two of them and nothing else. Ichigo hands freely explored her back and sides but he avoided lower areas…for now. They broke the kiss because the lack of oxygen but renewed it instantly with even more passion than before. Both of them felt now complete, happy in each other arms. But the bliss was short, the door suddenly opened and they lost balance falling inside the house still kissing.

They looked up and saw Isshin looking at them with at first shocked expression then it hanged to the face-splitting grin that would put Gin to shame. Ichigo and Tia lips parted slowly but they were still connected to each other by the trail of salvia.

The time for Ichigo seemed to slow. He knew it was coming. Like an unstoppable force of nature in it primal fury.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaasssaaaaaakkkkkk kkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he yelled waking everyone in three kilometer radius" Our son has finally become a man! And will give me many grandchildren! "The river of fake anime tears literally flooded the house.

"Dad shut up! It's 1:00 am" Karin snapped walking down the stairs followed shortly by Yuzu" Geez dad I was having such nice a dream"

Both of them stopped abruptly, their jaws hitting the floor when they saw the scene down stairs. Isshin was lying in the pool of his own tears, grinning like a madman babbling something about: son becoming a man, grandchildren and third daughter. But the real killer was the position they found Ichigo and Tia. Both of them lying on the ground with their lips connected by a strand of salvia. Both of Ichigos sisters faces went red, Yuzu looked like she was about to faint.

Ichigo had already seen the future. In a minute they will jump over them asking incontinent questions embarrassing them to no ends. Ichigo quickly stood up and helped Tia to get on her feet. Without any word they literally run to Ichigo's room.

After the door shut behind them, they sat in awkward silence letting the gravity of what they done sink to their minds. After they managed to gather courage(took a while) they spoke

"Ichigo/Tia" they started in unison. Both blushing they broke eye contact.

"You first" offered Ichigo

"No you should start" she replied

"Ladies first" he counter with faint smile

"Such a gentleman" she looked and them and her cheeks took a deep scarlet shade" Do you really meant everything what you said earlier?"

"Every single word…and action" he rubbed back of his head sheepishly. She smiled shyly a bit looking in his eyes.

" But why me? I'm just…" she was cut off when he kissed her gently.

"The woman I…love is anything but just" he said honestly placing her hand at top of hers. Tia on the other hand was speechless" Did he just said he loved me?" she felt the tears of joy gathering in her eyes. Never in her life had she felt so accepted, tears finally slide down her face. Ichigo for a moment felt cold sweat run down his back when he saw her crying fearing that he screwed up, but was reassured when she hugged him constantly saying two words.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" she repeated burying her face in his chest. He hugged her back swaying her slightly.

"Let's go to sleep" they had changed and Ichigo began to make his bed on the floor but Tia stopped him.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor anymore" he looked at her with incredulous look.

"You want to sleep with me?" she rolled her eyes "Men" she thought.

"I mean it literally not in THAT way…do you think I'm easy?" she asked looking at him seriously. Ichigo jaws hung down

"N-No of course no you not easy anything but that" she raised her eyebrow

"So you say I'm difficult to handle?" Ichigo looked like he was about to have heart attack. Tia couldn't contain her laugher anymore.

"Sorry could resist haha .. To pull your chain a little" she said still chuckling but stopped when she saw his hurt expression

"I see…so you think I'm a joke eh? Huh…I guess I will go sleep on couch downstairs" he started to walk towards door with slumped shoulders. Tia feeling a pang of panic, run to him and hugged him from behind.

"I sorry Ichigo…it's just that I like to tease people sometimes…forgive me" she felt he started to tremble. She released him from the hug and turned him around only to see barely contained laugher. When he saw her shocked he burst out laughing in her face.

"You should see your face hahaha!" Tia pouted at him and walked to the bed and laid there turning her back to him.

"Damn she's looks so cute when she pout…Looks like I will have to make her pout more" he though with devilish grin while their walking to the bed.

"I'm not speaking to you." she stated when he laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Good Night" she whispered into her ear. She blushed from the sudden closeness.

"Night"

….

Outside the house

"Looks like the boy finally started to grow…I will have so much fun with him!" small black creature laughed devilishly.

.,….

Ichigo mindscape

"_I never really thought you had it in you_" Zangetsu stated

"**What?"** Hichigo asked

_"You helped him to overcome his shyness and keep the woman with your jackass comments_"

"**Well that clueless bastard, sometimes need a few pointers or a push in right direction"** Hichigo said without his usual cockiness.

"_Does that mean that you will stop trying to dethrone Ichiigo_?" Hichigo growled at him

'**HA as If, now the bitch is attached to him it means when I will finally win I will get an additional prize"** he grinned lecherously" **in fact now I'm even more motivated to kick his sorry ass"** Zangetsu just face palmed

"_You're an asshole_"

"**Hey I'm a pure instinct I'm not supposed to be nice ha!"**

…..

Ok that's it I hope you liked it if you have any questions don't be shy and ask

Ok important announce nr 1 I will make a POLL. Since I not ceratin how to handle that matter I will ask my loyal readers. Who of Ichigo friends( Renji,Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, ) should get along with Tia. You will get five choices to either get along or not and I will make the story according to the poll what will be important in future chapters

NR 2.

I need some ideas for Ichigo's subordinates in his squad I will need eight of them. Please send me your ideas like in this form

Name: XX

Age:XX

Zanpakutō:(shikai form and eventual bankai, but do not make them over powered)

Appearance(be precise please)

Personality: Likes, dislikes, his look on life ect.

SO vote and sent to me your ideas for his new subordinates and…Leave your reviews I NEED MORE!


	12. My life as a Captain

(Author rant)

First of All I would like to thank all people who sent me your OC's. All of them were great I've got many great character ideas with unique abilities so it was really hard choice to choose eight of them.

So the creators of OC's I chooses have a permission to worship me and are expected to give me a positive review telling me how great my story and I are (wink).

For those I don't choose don't hate me and don't worry there will be few more occasions to make an OC

Second, I'm looking for a BETA-READER who is capable on the field of grammar and spelling .if you know someone who would help me please PM me

Third, the poll have ended and the results are: Renji, Orihime and Ishida will get along with Tia while Rukia won't…

That's all folk so enjoy the chapter and review review review

Chapter 12

Ichigo slowly woke up having a strange feeling of foreboding and could swear he had heard a maniacal laugh coming from somewhere…But he shoved those thoughts deep into the corner of his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a messy sea of yellow. That confused him slightly, he didn't recalled that his pillow was yellow moreover hairy. The other thing was that his hands rested on something extremely soft yet firm at the same time. He squished it gently and heard that his pillow gave a soft moan .

"Wait a minute since when the pillows moan?" Ichigo thought. the realization hit him like a hammer. The last night( like anything happened) flashed before his eyes.

With the willpower that rivaled God he laid still in his bed with his newly acquired girlfriend AKA Tanned Goodness AKA Tia Halibel.

Ichigo very very slowly let go of the "squishy objects" and got out of the bed blushing madly .He turned to his desk and looked at the alarm clock

7:31 AM

"What?" Ichigo felt slight panic when his dad didn't come to wake him up. He quietly left the room and tripped over something. He held back the scream back and fell to the ground almost silently absorbing the hit with his shoulder. He cursed and, looked at what could cause his fall.

He hadn't expected to see his father's near-comatose state with dark circles under eyes.

"Tell me you didn't sit here all night" Isshin looked at him with empty stare

"Ahhh…my son how could I miss the night that my ONLY son became a man..cough…you made your old man very happy…." The whole "I will die soon" atmosphere pissed Ichigo off so he grabbed Isshin by his collar and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen where Yuzu was preparing breakfast .

He sat in his chair fuming at his father's idiocy. The kitchen room was medium sized with wooden table and chairs in the middle of the room. The walls were painted light yellow. The whole kitchen complex(sink, dishwasher, cooker, etc) was placed alongside the walls with cupboards hanging above it. The sink was placed below the window

Yuzu handed him a plate full of scrambled eggs with beacon and a cup of coffee, Isshin was sated with coffee only .

"So Ichigo did you slept well?" His father asked grinning at him. He smirked mischievously.

"Well I have to say I've got the best…sleep of my life" Isshin was on verge of collapsing and Yuzu blushed madly, she looked at her smug-looking brother

"SOO did you really…" she trailed off

"I meant it literally we just slept together nothing more " Yuzu sighed in relief and Isshin had a heart attack..again

"You really did nothing?" his father asked terrified with his son, Ichigo glared at him

"I would never done anything that would make her feel uncomfortable" he replied seriously, Isshin looked at him with pride" Look Masaki, seems I haven't failed as a father" he thought. The rest of the talk was relatively normal.

…

Upstairs

Tia woke up and knew that something was missing. She rolled on the bed and noticed that she was alone. Her mobile heater AKA Ichigo was missing. She stirred in the bed tossing the blanket off. She yawned and stretched feeling her joints crack. Tia had to admit that she got just one of the best night sleep ever.

She flushed at the memory of their kiss. She had not believed that she would find a person with she can be intimate like this. She felt warmth creeping up her chest and butterflies in her stomach. She remembered this feeling from long time ago

Love

It is the only feeling she could clearly remember from her old life. From the scraps of her memories she recalled few people that she loved…her Father, Mother, her caretaker…and the person who turned her love into its twisted counter part

Hate

Yet another feeling crept from the pits of her mind

Fear

The fear of never being good enough, the fear of betrayal, fear of loneliness, fear of loss…

"No!" she shook her head, clearing it from depressing thoughts" I finally have a chance to have some happiness…I won't spoil it with my petty fears…" she steeled herself, chasing away darker thoughts. She stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Then she dressed up and went to the kitchen.

…

Kitchen

"Good morning" Tia greeted everyone present, her gaze lingers for a moment at Ichigo, and her cheeks get a cute shade of red from merely locking eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Isshin and Yuzu who exchanged knowing looks. Isshin was about to ask her how was her sleep but a nasty glare from Ichigo silenced him. Tia received from Yuzu the same breakfast set as Ichigo and began to dig in.

After the breakfast was finished the Kurosaki family(except Karin, heavy sleeper) and Tia began to make some plans for the day.

Ichigo told them that he has to go to his part-time job that he found recently. Yuzu asked Isshin to help her with shopping but he said that he had addition watch in hospital, because his colleague was ill. Yuzu sighed, now she will have to carry all the stuff by herself. Surprisingly Tia came to her aid and offered her help with shopping. Yuzu was delighted with the offer. As the time passed she began to see Tia as her older sister, so any excuses to spend some time with her were good.

When the plans were set, they went to their rooms to get ready. Yuzu informed Tia that they will go in two hours.

With that much time Tia decided to walk Ichigo to Urahara. After they dressed up, they went to the shop. Since the winter had finally ended so they didn't need to dress so warmly.

They arrived at the shop and were greeted by the lazy shop owner. Diplomatically he hadn't mentioned yesterday's incident and led them to the room where Ichigo body usually lies when he's using his shinigami's powers. Ichigo pulled out his shinigami badge and left his body.

"Ok I will go now I should be back late at night" he told her. Tia looked at him shyly for a moment, and then leaned and kissed his cheek lightly. Ichigo blushed and hugged her.

"Be careful" she whispered into his ear. He chuckled lightly, "What could be dangerous to me could be in SS….Zaraki… ok point taken" he sweat dropped at the thought of the battle thirsty captain.

"Don't worry…I'm almost sure that I will survive" he joked earning soft laughter from his companion" See ya later" with that he opened Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate) and left the HW. Tia watched the gate closing and went to Urahara to ask if he could find her some job.

….

_Soul Society_

Ichigo jumped out of the Senkaimon, to the solid ground of SS, he noticed that it was early morning and not many people were around except pink haired giant

"Welcome Ichigo-san" Hachi greeted him with smile

"Yo, Hachi how are you?" he asked returning the smile

"Good thanks, I have some good news for you" he made a pause to increase the tension" Your squads barracks are finally renowned" Ichigo gave him an incredulous look

"I have my own barracks?!"

"Yes you do as well as your own headquarters, and private living area, they weren't used for almost 100 years after central 46 disbanded Kido squad , so they needed some cleaning and general repairs, come I will acquaint you with the details on the way.

Both of them walked towards Ichigo's new base. Hachi told him some stuff about how Kido corps functioned in the past and the scope of duties theirs duties. With were quite ranged from maintaining the barrier around SS to the simple one like building preservation.

When they arrived Ichigo's jaw hit the floor with loud thud. His eyes appeared to view massive obsidian black building with crimson red roof. The main building resembled a fortress with small windows and slanting lover parts of the outer walls, the building itself was seven stories high, even from where they were standing Ichigo could feel power emitting form that building. It was surrounded by smaller wooden ones ,between them were small ponds.

When Ichigo finally regained the ability to speak, he uttered one word

"Wow"

"Magnificent isn't it?" Hachi smile had widen at the sight of Ichigo's shock

"I still can't believe it… and that building…it feels…different" he whispered

"So you can feel it…good, the power you felt are the defense spells intertwined in the very essence of these walls. There were created by the very first captain of Kido corps, there are absolute masterpieces of Kido's art. I tried to strengthen some of them but my level of Kido is nowhere near enough to even do something. Probably Tessai-san could fix this up…but even now those wall could survive the blast from Captain Soi-Fon Bankai with no more than a scratch. Captain-Commander is probably the only one who could break them." He finished, inviting Ichigo inside

"What was the name of first Kido Captain?" asked Ichigo curious about the founder of Kido corps. Hachi looked at him and something in his eyes told him that he won't like the answer

"I don't know his name, that knowledge is limited only to Captain-Commander and Kido Captain, the name of Kido captains are always erased from the records.

"Why?"

"Because Names hold power Ichigo-san, especially within these walls, the most Kido you witnessed until now was no more that bastardized version of the original" Hachi told Ichigo seriously

"Bastardized version? " Hachi let a long sigh

"I will answer all of you questions later, we have now more urgent matter to attend than dwelling in the past " Ichigo gave him a disappointed look

"Fine, whatever so what do we do now?"

"I will show you the way to your office there is some paper work to be done" he replied

"I thought you took care of that" Ichigo felt small dread at the prospect of doing paper work

"Oh don't worry I left only the most essential ones " he gave Ichigo encouraging smile and led him deeper into the building. The inside were just as marvelous as outside, The floor was made of black marble with small white veins while walls were made of white one. All were completed red with ornaments of various kind and images on the wall with some kanji.

They passed gigantic room with high bookcases but all of them were empty.

"Why those bookcases are empty" Ichigo asked

"After Aizen's betrayal and disbanding our squad almost all of our book and scroll were taken by 12th division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi orchestrated that since their division is a research department they need all knowledge that can get, sadly central 46 agreed with that rezoning" he finished bitterly

"Don't worry Hachi we will get it back" he gave Hachi reassuring smile.

After walking through various corridors Hachi and Ichigo stood in front of massive black ten feet tall doors with some strange flower insignia that Ichigo didn't recognize.

"Oj Hachi what's that ?" he pointed at the doors

"Those are the doors to your office" he replied politely

"That too, I meant what is this insignia?"Ichigo clarified

"That Ichigo-san is yours squad insignia the flower of rhododendron it represent danger" Ichigo waited for him to continue " You see it has a dual meaning, first, it represent the power of Kido itself, its destructive potential, second is that it is dangerous to the user and you have to wield it with extreme precautions" he winked to Ichigo earning a scowl" many great kido user died because of theirs foolish experiments with it" his face grew serious" Ichigo let me give you a warning never play with this power because it might cost you your life" Ichigo gulped and nodded" Good, and as you probably noticed the previous captains had a weak spot for black color therefore that is the color your division, now come in" Hachi snapped his finger and massive door opened, revealing simply fantastic office.

Like the corridors the floor was made of black marble but this one was pure, without any impurities, perfectly black the same was with walls. The lines of columns stood proudly near walls sustaining the celling. Between them stood wooden bookcases filled with books and scrolls. In front of the doors was big panoramic window letting rays of sun inside. Under it stood the desk with matching chair . The desk was the masterpiece of art. It was made of dark wood, and was quite big. The old cravings and the various seals made the desk both elegant and functional The chair was made in similar fashion. All in all the room looked more like throne room with all that splendor but all of that escaped Ichigo notice. His eyes were glued to the table.. or rather what was on it and around it.

"Y-You said you left most essential ones" Ichigo whispered when he saw the mountain of paper work

"I did, it's just that from the day you left in your world passed roughly month and a half but here it was over half of a year so…" he trailed off

"From now you have my permission to sign everything you want in my absence" chocked Ichigo paled at the thought of doing it.

"Don't worry I will help you, after all you have busy seclude" the pink Haired giant smiled

"Excuse me?" Ichigo started to feel really bad

"Well today you have to:" he pulled off a list of things…really long" Go to the shinigami academy to look for new recruits….and got to Captains meeting…and" he made some hand seals creating barrier" tell them a believable story about your escapade to HM….with your friend" Ichigo looked at him with pure terror and started to sweat bullets.

"You..didn't…" he felt like his word was about to crumble, they will go and take Tia from him…

"Rest assured I know this from Urahara-san and Tessai-sama, the rest of SS have just some blurry reiatsu readings" Hachi calmed him

"That barrier.." he looked at the field of energy

"Sound barrier" he replied shortly" So now tell me what happened" Ichigo summarized his story When he finished Hachi was flabbergasted

"So just like that your bankai evolved?"

"Yup" Ichigo grinned sheepishly, but then grew serious" Tell me do you know who or what are the Ancients?"

"I'm afraid I know as much as you, it's one of the most guarded secrets…The only ones with full knowledge of it are Captain-Commander, and high council of central 46..sorry" he looked at him apologetically

"No problem, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't ask any of them about it" he smiled

"Indeed" Hachi chuckled" And Can you tell me more about your arrancar friend" Ichigo smiled and told him about Tia excluding more personal parts.

"You like her don't you?" he asked with mischievous smile

"What?!" Ichigo blushed madly

"Oh? I see the word like is little too weak to properly define your relationship" he grinned

"I don't know what you talking about" Ichigo replied regaining his composure

"Don't deny that, you have it written all over your face" he patted his shoulder" There is nothing wrong with that" he smiled gently

"I think your right, but will the rest of shinigami be so open minded when they find out?" his face fell gaining sad look, Hachi looked at him with pity" So young and already have so many burdens on his shoulders…he's not even fooling himself that he could hide her forever" he thought sadly

"Don't worry I believe that most of them will come around in time" he gave him reassuring squeeze" And I've just go a perfect cover for you" the sound barrier suddenly cut the author off so he couldn't write what plan they made

"I like it" Ichigo grinned, the sound came back

"Ok let's start doing the work" Ichigo groaned and moved to the bane of all captains.

(Later…)

At the gates of Shinigami academy

"Ok so let's get it over with" Ichigo said

"The recruits are waiting" Hachi motioned his to enter the academy. Ichigo crossed the gate and stopped dead in his tracks, trembling violently

"Kami not that!" he was drowned in the wave

…..

Human world

After more or less embarrassing talk about her skills (or rather lack of them) Urahara proposed that he will ask his friend for help. After making one call he had said that his friend need bartender for his bar.

"But aren't I a minor? How can I work in a bar?" she asked not sure if she want to do that

"Nah don't worry with yours look no one will tell that you're a minor" he smiled and waved his fan. Tia ignored the jab at her age…

"But I don't even know how to make drinks!" she argued

"He will teach you everything about a noble art of mixing alcohols "he smiled at her with devilish grin" and besides few good drinks can make Ichigo easier" Tia looked at him with mouth agape" easier for what?" she thought…and then it hit her she blushed and looked at the shop owner with nasty glare

"Wasn't that supposed to work the other way?" she knew from various programs that boys often try to get girls drunk to make them more submissive

"Normally yes, but Ichigo is a special case…"

"Yes he is a gentleman not some old pervert" Urahara looked at her with fake hurt

"Sure he is, especially yesterday" his smile grew while Tia gave him and incredulous look

"You spied on us!" she yelled pointing finger at him

"Me? Spied?! Of course No! I merely was concerned about your safety on your way back" he narrowly avoided a glass he offered her, she snarled at him resembling her animal counterpart" Now, Now there's no need to be aggressive hahaha" she gave him a nasty glare and calmed down. He smiled sheepishly and handed her a note with bar's address. She took it and mumbled goodbye still angry at the shop owner. She looked at her watch and headed to the Ichigo's house.

She came just in time and headed with Yuzu to the shopping center. They decided to look around some shops before going for the groceries. All the way there were chattering about all and nothing. Tia liked it. Yuzu's optimism and cheerful mood can be very contagious, but she didn't mind. They were just passing sport shop when Tia suddenly stopped, her eyes glued to the equipment at the exposition.

"You know how to ride that?" Yuzu asked

"I don't know, just when I saw that I've got some nostalgic feeling" she replied not sure what to think about that

"Well your from Florida, I'm sure you ride it at least once before" she smiled" I wish I could do that too"

"I not sure that we have adequate beaches for surfing" she replied" but If we ever be at one I will teach you few tricks if I still remember them" Yuzu give her a big toothy smile

"Thanks Tia-chan! You're the best" she hugged her. Tia smiled and hugged her back.

"I know" she said smugly" Now let's do the grocery " They left leaving brand new surfing desk, with shark painted on it.

After doing the necessary groceries. The duo came back and Tia demanded from Yuzu to teach her how to use vacuum cleaner, etc. At first reluctant, insisting that she was a guest Yuzu agreed when the stray thought popped in her head

"You want to be a good wife for Ichi-nii, don't you?" she asked grinning. Tia gasped and blushed

"N-No what gave you that idea!" her grin only widen

"Well after yesterday "she blushed as well "You suddenly want to know how to do all the home stuff…so I thought it was because…"she trailed off. At first Tia just looked at her blankly, but she had seen the logic in her trail of thoughts. "If she only knew the whole truth" she thought but Ichigo was also one of the reasons. She didn't want to be useless.

"Guess you have caught me" she sighed, she didn't like to lie to her

" I knew it…so you really like my big brother!" she exclaimed causing Tia's blush to deepen

"I guess I do... A little" Yuzu rose her eyebrow

"Wonder what will you do when you will like him a lot" Tia lost her ability to speak for a few minutes, she wasn't expecting a jab like that form twelve year old girl. She really had to speak with Isshin about what he could say around them. But since she was a predator she won't back off, smug smile crept on her face

"So you DO you really want to know what I will do hmmm?" she closed the distance and leaned and started whispering to Yuzu's ear

"First I will….." after few seconds Yuzu get as red as tomato and backed off

"Tia-chan I d-don't think I'd like to know that much" her smile got even more smug

"But Yuzu-chan you really sounded curious there" Yuzu smiled sheepishly blushing even more

"Hehe…. I'm not anymore"

" SO what's with teaching me?" she asked

"We can begin now"

….

"SIGN HERE ICHIGO-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME!"

"ARE YOU A SINGLE?!"

"TEACH ME!"

"DO ME!"

"I LOVE YOU"

"….."

Seconds after he crossed the gates of academy he was drowned in mob of fangirls and to his terror fanboys . They swarmed around him like hornets, almost ripping his clothes. He stubbornly pushed forward through the mob. The cries for autograph, apprenticeship, marriage were endless. Few times he felt a hand on his rear, he wasn't sure if all of them belonged to females….

But what threw his over the edge was when someone pinched his ass, he jumped in air and flied to the main building. He still could hear squeals and giggles. "Thank you Kami that my new barracks are like a fortress…" he thought. He noticed that Hachi flew next to him, not even trying to hide laugher

"Very funny, being molested is so fun' he told him sarcastically

"Well being famous have some drawbacks" Hachi grinned even more" I wonder what your "friend" will say when she discover that you have rather big female fan base" Ichigo turned pale. He really didn't want to face pissed Tia, the very thought of the training session when she will found out scared the shit out of him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around

The whole place was divided in six areas. The main building, training fields, library , dormitory ,park where the future shinigami relaxed and the stadium where the ceremonies and official fights are held. Due to the sudden reformation of the Kido corps Ichigo received the privilege to choose new recruits before the rest of the captains.

"Ekhem…. looks like we arrived". And indeed they arrived. They landed in front of shinigami's academy stadium . The stadium architectural style wasn't different form the usual style in SS. Whole building was made of white stone. It had circular shape with sand area in the middle and stands around them. The large group of people was standing in lines in the sand area with proctor in front of them. He was babbling something about traditions and duties, the memory of his school opening ceremony crept into his mind. "Poor souls" he thought. He make his presence known by flaring his reiatsu thus saving the recruits from lecture

"Ah welcome Captain Kurosaki I'm Jui Jinjon the proctor of this year recruitment" the middle aged man introduced himself. He was average height with a signs of baldness. She was skinny and had a rat type face. In short he could be Ichigo's vice-principal twin brother.

"It's a pleasure" Ichigo replied with fake smile "so what do we have here?"

"This year's graduates, over two hundred" he replied politely

"From what I fell none of them have enough power to even be a 8th seat" Ichigo stated curiously. He was wondering how he was going to create any real force with that kind of people

"Oh don't worry, these are just common graduates ,the elite ones are inside the Main building" he told him off handily, snorting slightly at crowd.

"I see" he looked at the graduates and raised his voice " My name is Ichigo Kurosaki Captain of Kido Corps, it a pleasure to meet you all" he exclaimed earning a wave of murmurs

"Silence!" the proctor screeched

"Thank you proctor" he said after his ears stopped ringing" Now I need all of who had A and B grade in Kido Arts to step forward" Roughly thirty people stepped forward. "Hmm I expected more" he thought, he looked at the fresh recruits for a moment .

"I welcome you in the Kido Corps Division, now I'd like you to follow Hachigen-san to your new barracks" he pointed at the giant" In my absence you are obliged to precisely follow his orders, is that clear?"

"HAI" they exclaimed in unison

"Good, Hachigen-san you can go" he ordered

"Understood Captain " he gave him slight smirk, with Ichigo retuned, both of them amused with the formalism. Hachi took the recruits and left the stadium. He turned to Jui

"Ok proctor-san lead to the ,,elite ones" " Ichigo stressed the last words giving them slightly sarcastic edge, with of course went unnoticed by the dense proctor

"Of course Kurosaki-sama" he waved dismissingly at the rest of the crowd and started to walk towards the exit Ichigo followed him "lickspittle" he thought with disdain . They left the stadium and headed to the small dojo nearby. Jui opened the door and lead him inside. In the middle sized room stood group of about twenty people. Ichigo looked at them and already could feel the difference in power between them and the ones at the stadium

"Everyone line up, The Captain has arrived" the group quickly stood in perfect line and waited.

"Kurosaki-sama I gladly introduce you to…." He started to introduce each one telling him his name and status. Ichigo got quickly bored and just looked at them blankly. But what attracted his attention was that proctor seemingly overlooked three people at the farers end of the line.

"Proctor-san what about those three?" Ichigo asked looking at the recruits. The proctor chuckled

"Ah those…don't bother with them…those are just trashes that got lucky" his voice was dripping with disdain

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked mortified that teacher could say something like that about his students in front of a captain

"Those ruffians are from south Rukongai 77th district, they got lucky that some shinigami took pity on them and took them in to the academy. They've got some skill but nothing exceptional, unlike the rest of the group…you know every year there are some rotten eggs among the gold ones" Ichigo looked at the trio. Despite having neutral faces or trying to have Ichigo could clearly see the hurt in their eyes. It pissed him off but he remained calm, if not counting that the temperature in room dropped. But the thick denseness of Jui was untouched

"And why being from south Rukongai 77th district is so bad?" Ichigo asked casually. Jui rose his eyebrow but soon the comprehension lit his face

"Oh how could I forgot that you're still human Kurosaki- sama" he exclaimed" To not bother you with details the futher the number of district goes the lower people lives there " he chuckled at his joke as well as the rest of the people in the room , except for unlucky trio" 80th's districts are the worst so you can see they are quite close to the bottom while the rest of the people here are form 1st and 2nd there are the elite and nobility unlike those tree. People like them shouldn't even be in gotei 13..14… there are a disgrace, so let's not bother with them anymore and focus on a real deal" he started to chuckle and the rest of the group followed him. Ichigo started to chuckle,his laughter was far from happy but he noticed how the faces of the tree shinigami visibly fell. His chuckle quickly got dark edge

"So you saying that without noble blood shouldn't be allowed in SS?" Jui noted energetically" The people just like…me?" he asked quietly, all good mood vaporized in seconds. Jui felt reiatsu pressure rising with every second.

"I don't have an ounce of noble blood in my veins, yet I'm a Captain so you saying that I'm a disgrace?" he asked quietly with obvious threat in his voice

"N-No I…" his voice stuck in his throat when Ichigo focused his pressure on him and rose it to captain level.

Jui couldn't even breathe, he looked into Ichigo eyes with dread that quickly transformed into absolute terror when he saw his black and gold eyes boring into his very soul. Suddenly he felt very small and fragile

**"Treat any of your students like that ever again I will make you regret it**" Ichigo said in hollowfied voice and released him. Jui fell on his knees and started to tremble.

"And now let's see what you are really worth" Ichigo released a low vice-captain pressure on them. Unsurprisingly all the noble elite fell on their knees gasping for air while the ,,disgrace of shinigami" managed to handle it quite well. Ichigo looked at them for a moment

"Introduce yourselves" he commanded

"I'm Roja Estralla" said slim tall man. He was about 6'2 feet tall He had shoulder length shaggy blond hair with no bangs and small beard on his chins. His grey eyes were looking at him form narrow face. His skin had peachy color. He was wearing standard shinigami attire. The man had an laid back attitude with small smile on his face. Overall he gave off a good vibe.

"S-Shinda Chinmoku" the man shuttered nervously. He was the same height as Roja but he was build more firm that him. He had a pale complexion and had an unkempt black hair with a streak of dark green on right side. His eyes were navy blue. His attire was different than the rest of the shinigami. He wore a dark green undershirt, and black hakama ,The worn and tattered top part of his shihakusho was on his left shoulder and it was attached to him by a large clip, covering most of his arm. As a footwear he had a pair of black boots. Unlike Roja the man was nervous and seemed intimidated by the presence of Ichigo

"Hashiro Zankari" replied the boy that looked at fifteen at most. He was the smallest one barely 5'6 feet tall. He was shaved clean and had the most muscular build of all tree, but he hadn't gone overboard with them. He had arctic blue eyes His face was stern and he was looking at Ichigo with ,, I'm not that impressed" look. His shihakusho was similar to Ichigo's in bankai form.

Ichigo looked at them blankly deep in thoughts " Ok so I got a laid back guy, the one who is afraid of me and with every second it's growing worse and a cross between Toshiro and Ikkaku that is dressed like me" he mentally sighed. Ichigo knew that they will cause some trouble but out of that bunch they seemed the most capable.

The silence prolonged and the tree started to feel uncomfortable under the calculating gaze of the captain. Even Hashiro's "I don't give a damn" attitude abandoned him. Suddenly the pressure disappeared and Ichigo gave them friendly smile

"Are you interested in joining my squad?" he asked. Rojo and Hashiro nodded immediately but Shinda hesitated" Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked him in friendly tone not trying to scare him off

"I'm not proficient in kido enough…I can safely do hado to 30, I a bit better with bakudo, so I'm not sure that I fit in your division" he looked down ashamed of his short comings. His two companions gave him sympathetic look.

Ichigo on the other hand looked at him with calculating glare

" Tell me the invocation for Hado no 31: Shakkahō" he asked him. Shinda shifted into stance and started the chant. When he finished and looked at Ichigo he cringed a bit because his face was twisted in anger

"Are you sure you did it right?" he asked in dangerously low voice

"Y-Yes that what my sensei taught me" he started to sweat slightly. Ichigo noticed what was he doing and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, at first Shinda flinched but then he relaxed when he was a look of sympathy on Ichigo's face

"It's not your fault…Jui!" the man jumped" I want a report on whoever taught him" he ordered

"But why" he chocked

"Because someone probably sabotaged his education" he stated earning a look of disbelief from Shinda

"The boy probably just messed it up…I told you that they are no good" he spat the last part

"Shinda do let's say bakudo no 58:Kakushitsuijaku you know that?" he nodded and did the spell he performed it flawless despite being much more difficult than the precious one

"Tell me Shinda when did your problem with Kido started?" Ichgio asked. Shinda thought for a moment .

"At the beginning I was fairly good not and a prodigy but also not a failure…but when the teacher changed…" his eyes widen" That bastard! I knew it!" he seethed

"Who?" Ichigo

"Hiro Kuro new Kido instructor, he told me that I need additional lessons and made me learn all that shit!" now Ichigo witnessed the other side of the man his face was determined. His nervousness disappeared, his eyes grew cold and had a dangerous glimpse in it

"Don't worry I will handle it" Ichigo reassured him "Jui you have your orders, bring me the report on the man in two hours, I don't care how you will do it" the man could only nod " And you tree I officially welcome you in Kido corps, now follow me" They left leaving a room of completely dumbfounded ,,nobles".

…

Kido squad headquarters

Tree newest recruit were awed when they saw their new home. Their jaws were hanging freely and eye were wide with wonder.

"I wonder if I looked like this" he chuckled inside" Ok listen up, do you see that Big pink haired guy over there?" he pointed at Hachi who drilled the new recruits. All of them nodded

"Good in my absence he is in charge since we're recreating the division the chain of command is slightly off so treat him as vice-captain for now, understood?" again nods

"Good, now go to him and tell Him that I sent you, he will give you all the details you need to know, any questions? No? good, dismissed" the bowed and headed to the giant.

Ichigo went to his office to finish some stuff but when he opened the doors he felt his legs went jelly, His desk (and surroundings) again was littered with papers

"GOD DAMN IT! IT WAS JUST AN HOUR!" Ichigo wailed looking at mountain of paper work. He had some time before the meeting so the dragged his body to his chair(extremely comfortable at that). And all he could see was white…..

Later…

After recovering from the minor trauma from paperwork Ichigo headed to the 1st squad headquarter to his very first Captain meeting, with the report on the unfair teacher, the excitement was mixed with anxiety. He hoped that SS would buy his lie. He arrived just in time to see the doors to the meeting rooms opens so he hurried and joined the rest of the captains

"Oi Ichigo I see you managed to get just on time, what held you for so long?"Shinji asked with his usual grin

"Paperwork" Shinji grin fell

"I sympathize with your pain" Ichigo smiled slightly

"And I with yours" the mutual understanding was made.

They enter the meeting chamber. Ichigo was slightly lost because they had some manner of where there were standing. He just shrugged and stood next to Shinji and earned a glare from Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Shit I probably broke another tradition of SS…wonder if I ever cared about it" he thought holding the eye contact with Rukia's brother

"Let us begin the meeting" announced Captain Commander

"Captain Commander at first I would like to bring the matter of Captain Kurosaki unauthorized trip to HM." Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke. Ichigo scowled at him, thinking about what had he meant by unauthorized

"Proceed" CC ordered

"Yesterday by human time, there was a release of adjuchas level hollow reiatsu in the center area of the city and suddenly the reiatsu disappeared." He made a pause looking at Ichigo with curious eye" Then the sensors in HM went off scale, the amounts of released reiatsu were simply humongous, mind telling us why Captain Kurosaki ?" he asked giving Ichigo nasty glare

"Yes I mind" Ichigo replied smiling smugly. He hear gasp of shock from other Captains

"What! What treachery is this?" seethed Kurotsuchi

"Well since my position as a captain is basically a part-time job so I'm not obliged to tell you what I'm doing in my free time" he gave him satisfied grin

"You bastard" Kurotsuchi stepped toward him but Ichigo stood still not backing even a bit.

"Enough! " shouted CC" Captain Kurosaki I respect your need of privacy but the reports told me that you encounter a Vasto lorde hollow reiatsu, and that made the matter public" he glared at him demanding answers. Ichigo sighed

"To be precise there were three of them" he started earning incredulous looks from other captains

" You fought three Vasto Lordes?" Zaraki asked visibly displeased that such fun missed him

"Yes, the adjuchas was just a bait" he looked around them" They set a trap"

"You mean they wanted you to chase that that hollow to lure you to HM?" asked Ukitake

"Yes the word that I killed Aizen got out, and I'm a main dish now, since I had killed the strongest being in Las Notches they want to fight me and claim that title." He finished with straight face

"And what about that Arrancar that was there?" Kurotsuchi asked

"What Arrancar?" Ichigo replied trying not to look nervous

"The one my sensors traced" The pale Captain started to grow impatient

"There was no Arracar there just me and the Vasto Lordes" he hoped that that sounded confident

"You're lying! I know what I saw" Kurotsuchi yelled

" One: you just saw reiatsu readings, two: Tell me who in this room have the reiatsu closest to arrancar?...I will give you a tip hollowfication" he finished looking confidently

"That reiatsu was completely Different than yours" the veins started to pop on his forehead

" So probably your sensors are busted or there was some Arrancar who could hide from my senses but I doubt it" his smug smile widen

"What did you say you simpleton? My sensors busted? Inexcusable !" he snarled

"Whatever is that all?" the moment of silence was broken by Zaraki

"Oi Ichigo is it just me or you soul slayer changed it shape" Ichigo looked at him with surprise

"I didn't knew you were that observant" Zaraki gave him a toothy grin

"I remember all swords that cut me" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the Captains antics

"You could say that during my fight I was in pinch is its like evolved" he smiled sheepishly, scratching back of his head

"Just like that?" asked with incredulous tone

"Yep" well that was a good way to end discussion leaving flabbergasted shinigami. It was just so unbelievable that they actually bought it. Shinji looked at him

"So how did you come back?" Ichigo smiled mischievously

"I opened garganta" Rest of the captains looked at him like he was mental. Unohana smiled at him

"Ichigo I know that a lot have happened but it's not nice to li…" she stopped when he saw black gate opening behind Ichigo

"You were saying?"

"But how? It shouldn't be possible for shinigami" Unohana clearly shocked

"For shinigami yes, but for Vizard no"

"But who taught you that?" asked Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi

"My pet hollow" he heard obscene screams in his mind, Vizards nodded but he "normal" shinigami were worried

"Kurosaki-san can you clarify that matter" Unohana asked politely

"Sure, it like yours soul slayer spirit but it's evil and try to take you over, but if you force it you can learn few interesting things" he explained plainly and didn't said anything more.

"Does anyone have any questions?" CC asked the rest of the rest of the captains" if not let us move to another matter…."

"I do" Ichigo butted in" what do you meant by unauthorized trip?" they looked at him funnily

"Kurosaki as a Captain you have to ask for permission if you want to enter HM" Byakuya told him

"What when I was substitute I could do it whenever I wanted!" he exclaimed

"But you're not a substitute any more, and with privileges you received with your promotion you also received duties and you have to obey laws " Byakuya explained

"_Don't let them put a leash on you, in one way or another_" the words of treacherous Captain echoed in his head. He remained silent with a deep scowl on his face

"If it's all let us continue" CC announced

Four hours Later

"….. and that would be all that is connected to the newest recruitment" Ukitake finished

"Good are there any other matter that you would like to bring?" CC asked

"Yes there are three things I would like to bring up" Ichigo heard groans from some captains but the ignored it " First I would like to remove Hiro Kuro from being sensei in Shinigami Academy because of undermining one of the students education" CC looked at him seriously

"Do you have any proof" Ichigo handed him report

"You can clearly see that just after the teacher was changed his grades at kido fell. When I was recruiting him I discover that he taught him wrong words and stance, apparently he was discriminated because he came from Rukongi 77th district" some of the captains looked disgusted, but some looked like it was the most normal thing in the world" I would like to add that this year proctor Jui Jinjon.."Ichigo summarized everything he witnessed" So I would like him removed from Academy too

"I' will sent my men to investigate it, and if your accusations are true I will punish them accordingly" CC replied

"Ok now onto the second matter I would like to request to give back all scrolls and books that 12th division took from Kido Corps after the division was disbanded" some Captains gasped while CC opened one eye looking at Ichigo with calculating glare

"As if you fool that belongs to me now" Kurotsuchi yelled furiously

"Those are the legitimate property of Kido Corps that you basically stole so I want it back now" Ichigo gaze harden

"And what you will do if I decline " The mad scientists said with smug smile

"I will come to your division and take it by force if necessary" he replied calmly. Kurotsuchi started to laugh madly

"And do you have power to back those words… you paper Captain?" he continued laughing but stopped when powerful blast of reiatsu hit him. All present was surprised by the strength of it

"When I told you that my powers evolved it also meant I've got stronger…" Ichigo eyes turned black" **so don't make me rip your place apart and dig them from the smoldering ruins**" his hollow voice scared the shit out of the Kurotsuchi and his pressure was increasing rapidly making him feel nervous. But his reiatsu was suddenly overcame by one far more potent than his, he almost could feel heat, burning his skin

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior" CC stated calmly but one could feel his anger. Ichigo for a moment wanted to accept the challenge but thought against it. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto could trash him in seconds.

"My apologies" Ichigo said sincerely" But I still hold my claim"

"Accepted and I will consider it" old man replied" And what is the last matter you wanted to bring"

"Yes I would like to request table and a set of chairs here" that earned him snickers form the more laid back captains ( Ukitake, Unohana, Kyōraku, Shinji, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Zaraki and Kensei Muguruma) and a scowl form the rest" I meant it would be much more comfortable to sit than stand for hours and you wouldn't have to hold he reports in your hands.

"Kurosaki Ichigo yet again you aiming to break another of SS traditions" Byakuya stated narrowing his eyes

"Oh come on! I'm sure you don't enjoying standing here as well" Byakuya had to admit he got a point but decided not to voice his thoughts

"Kurosaki stop this idiocy right now" SoiFon ordered" You caused enough commotion already" Ichigo scowled at her but otherwise ignored her.

"So how do you accept or decline the cases here?" he asked, CC sighed

"Lower-level cases, like that or some internal affairs of divisions goes by voting but Higher-level are to for me and Central 46 to decide." He explained" Would you like to put on a vote for that matter?

"Yes I do"

"Who is for installing here a table and set of chairs?" Ukitake, Unohana, Kyōraku, Shinji, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Zaraki and Kensei Muguruma, Ichigo, and Toshiro rose hands.

"I see the matter is decided, the claim came to pass… I consider the meeting ended, dismissed" CC stated

"Finally" Ichigo disappeared…with characteristic sound

"That wasn't shumpo" Komamura started

"That was Sonido!" SoiFon exclaimed" CC we have to do something about that!"

"With what?" Shinji interrupted with tired face

" Don't tell me you didn't felt it then he released his reiatsu it was almost like Arrancar!" she yelled

"So? All Visored reiatsu is similar to Arrancars" Kensei told her

"But not that similar, and does any of you can open a garganta or do sonido?" she asked and received silence" Thought so"

"What do you propose?" Toshiro asked

"I will place my to watch him 24/7 in both HW and SS" She offered

"I'm against it he is a captain just like us so you have no right to spy on him" Shinji replied

"Are you that dense? Did you felt a jump in his power? That isn't normal" he grinned

"Since when anything connected to Ichigo was normal?" vein popped on Soifon forehead

" Stop fooling around, CC I request a permission to observe him" CC thought for a moment

"I will think about it, now just act like nothing happened but look for any unusual behavior and report anything suspicious immediately" Shinji grumbled and Soifon gave him smug smile.

When everybody leaved no one noticed that Zaraki was still standing in the same place

"So he has got stronger again huh…" he shumpo'ed as well as certain black cat

….

Kido squad headquarters

When Ichigo came back he noticed that Hachi was training with his newest recruits so he decided to head back to his office. After getting lost several times he finally got the right corridor.

"God damn it this place is a maze" he exclaimed into air opening massive door expecting another mountain of paper work. What he didn't expected was a dead gorgeous tanned, purple haired woman lying on his desk…naked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yoruichi!" Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand but he left small spaces between fingers to…

"Don't think about her, Don't think about her think about Tia" that thinking worked against him when the images of naked Tia came to his mind, the blood gushed from his nose and he fell unconscious on the ground.

Half hour later

Ichigo slowly woke up form a pleasant dream including him, certain Arrancar lady and a beach. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting in his chair in front of him, on his desk Yoruichi (dressed up) had been sitting.

"Yo Ichi-chan sup'" she gave him big toothy smile

"Don't "Yo" me you pervert" he grumbled, the woman pouted slightly

"Oh how rude, you will never get the heart of any girl if you continue behave like that' she dramatized" Or at last you will lost the one you already have" she grinned mischievously but

Ichigo's face remained impassive" note to self: kill Urahara for blabbing his mouth out" he thought

"Why I'm not even surprised that you know"

"Well consider the show you two put yesterday it a wonder that SS doesn't know about it" that remark caused Ichigo to blush" You know you should tell me you preferred blonde" she crept closer pressing her well-endowed breast to his arm" I could have changed for you" she purred. Ichigo felt another wave of blood it's on it way. He stood and put some distance between them, much to her displeasure, she loved teasing him

"You came here in some particular case or just to tease me?" he asked. Yoruichi sighed

"You're just no fun, but yes I have important information for you…after you left the meeting in.. unusual way some captains voted their concerns about you." She looked at him with slight grin" Soifon demanded surveillance 24/7 in both HW and SS" Ichigo growled mumbling some incoherent words" But old man stopped just at closer observation….for now, so you'd better watch your moves now berry-chan. Ichigo was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even noticed the jab

"Hmm maybe leaving with sonido wasn't the brightest idea" he rebuked himself for showing off

"Nope it was immature and childish" Yoruichi agreed, and being rewarded by the ever classic scowl

"Thank you for reminding me, so do you have something else you want to share with me?" she giggled

"I only have to say you have a good taste berry she's quite a catch" her grin got even wider ' See ya soon Captain-sama" she mocked and shumpo'ed away. Ichigo sighed and looked at his tomorrow plan.

"Hmm training with future lieutenants and private training with Hachi and paperwork and paperwork….time to sleep.

….

Human world

After Yuzu finished teaching Tia basic house chores (using vacuum cleaner, usage of dish-washer and washing machine, they moved to cooking Yuzu quickly discover that Tia had natural knack for cooking, she grasped the concept of various dishes quickly. Since Isshin had been on his shift ,Karin was playing football and Ichigo was ,,working" they ate the diner alone. But it didn't deter them a bit. The talks and giggles were endless. Especially when Tia told her about her ,,previous school" in ,,Miami" and her ,,Friends"

"You really did have a chauvinist in a class?" Yuzu gasped

"Yes but most of us thought he was a gay" she smiled" he even had a lackey not leaving his side even for a moment.

"And what about your friends that Mila Rose, Apacci and Sun-Sun?" Tia visibly sadden" You miss them don't you? She smiled sadly

"You don't have an idea how" Yuzu looked puzzled for a moment it was just a transfer student program it's not like the won't see each other ever again..right?

"Nah don't worry you could still e-mail them or text them" Tia gave her a very believable fake smile

"I guess you're right.. hey do you want to go for a walk?" Tia asked, but Yuzu shook her head

"Sorry I've got lot of homework, our new teacher is a slave driver sorry" They began to collect the dishes

" No problem you have your duties maybe next time" Yuzu smiled

"That's for sure!" she left to the kitchen. Meanwhile Tia dressed for her walk . She had light blue jeans, black T-shirt and the same color jeans, jacket and a pair of black shoes.

When she was set she said goodbye to Yuzu and left the house. She didn't had anything special in plans so she just wandered around the city. Surprisingly her legs took her to the last place she would have expected. It was that park where she met Ichigo. She walked in and headed to the place where she had been lying. She got through the bushes that were blooming now and looked way nicer than she remembered, when she finally arrived at the memorable clearing she was breath taken. The old sakura tree she was lying under was now in full bloom. With thousands of pink flowers gently moving with the wind.

"I really have to bring Ichigo here" she thought and came closer toughing the old trunk, toughing it rough surface" Wonder what would happened if Aizen didn't cut me? would I've been able to meet Ichigo?" she continued thinking about various ,,what ifs" when she heard soft whispers she followed the sound and find a child…or rather a soul of a child. The boy looked like four years old at most. He was wiping his tears with his small hands. He noticed her presence and looked at her with fearful eyes. Tia walked slowly towards him

"It's ok little one I won't hurt you" the boy looked at her with puffy eyes

"Where is my mommy?" Tia bitted her lips

"I don't know where she is, do you remember how you got here?" she asked gently. The boy thought for a moment

"I was going with my mommy and daddy to my aunty we drive a car…but…suddenly" the by started to cry again" everything were black…and mommy was screaming…and I woke up here" Tia took the child in her arms and hugged him. The boy warped his arms around her and cried in her chest. She started to sway him gently

"Shh it ok" she continued it until he calmed. "So how about I will help you find you parents?" she asked

"You really will help me?" the child chirped

"Sure" the kind smiled and hugged her tighter

"Thank you! Miss…eee"

"Tia"

"Miss Tia-onnechan" Tia rose her eyebrow but smiled

"And what's your name little one?" she asked

"Egao(smile)" he replied, Tia smiled widen" That's a good name" she closed her eyes and extended her sense to locate the souls of his parents. Judging on his energy, the accident happened recently so the trail is still fresh. After few second she found what she was looking for and some more she sensed a reiatsu…the one that belonged to hollow.

"I found your parents but we have to hurry" she told him

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because we might miss them" she lied smoothly

"Ok let's go!" he urged her impatient to see his parents. Tia began to run

"Hold on" Egao hugged her tightly. Tia reached her full speed. Despite being the perfect copy of human body it was enhanced so she was severally stronger and faster than normal humans.

She reached the accident site in the nearby square or rather what was left of it, some broken glass there and there. But she found what she was looking for two wandering soul calling their son's name.

She also had found a gigantic hollow's lumbering body slowly coming closer It looked like a cross between a hippo and chameleon. It had four short fat legs and it's mask looked the chameleon head with independent eyes looking in different direction, the hollow was all gray except white mask . She put the body on the ground

"Stay here I will call your parents here ok" the body nodded, she run to his parents having a bad feeling about it.

"HEY I FOUND YOUR SON!" she yelled gaining there attention "He's over there RUN!" she noticed that the Hollow started to gain speed. Something in her voice or that they saw their son make them run.

When they passed Tia she took out the soul candy "Hope there's no shinigami around here" she thought and started to unwarp it, what she didn't anticipated was that out of hollow's mouth shot a tongue and hit her hand. It knocked the candy out of her hand, right into the sewage pit. The tongue wrapped tightly around her wrist "Fuck" before she knew she was flying at blazing speed towards the jaws full of sharp canines. She closed her eyes thinking what will happened if she was killed in her gigai. Just before she was eaten blue arrow struck the hollow eradicating it completely. Tia flew past the former hollow and landed harshly on the street ripping her jacket's sleeve and gaining some brushes and scratches.

She looked up at the roof and saw figure dressed in white with glowing blue bow "Ishida" he jumped and landed near her.

"Seems like a busy night" he asked not helping her to stand

"Indeed" she stood dusting herself from dirt

"What were you doing here?" he looked at her with suspicion

"I was helping those souls" she replied the obvious pointing at the disappearing souls

"Really?" Tia narrowed her eyes

"What that supposed to mean?" Ishida looked at her with disdain

"Weren't you fighting over a meal?" she slapped him hard and with her enforced body his neck gave a crack sound . He pressed his hand to his now red cheek but his gaze didn't flatter

"Never once I had consumed a human soul quincy" she snarled "What's your problem anyway I've been nothing but respectful for you but you still treat me lower than the dirt, what have I ever done to you?" she snapped having enough his jerk attitude. Times and times she tried to befriend him but all she got was a glare or a shot reply at most

"It's because you're a soul eating monster" he told her calmly without an ounce of regret. She felt fury build up inside her but she remained calm

"I'm know what I am ,it's not like I asked to become a hollow' she told him quietly" but why do you hate my kind so much? I know hollows aren't the most lovable creatures but you hate them…. us at personal level. Ishida glared at her

"I have no obligation to tell you" he replied coldly. Tia started to fell desperate

"Please tell me, at least I will know why do you hate me so much" she pleaded. Ishida hesitated for a moment. The honesty in her eyes disturbed him a little, she was too…human

"Fine" and he told her the story of his grandfather and how the hollows killed him and the late arrival of shinigami. Tia was silent all time when he was speaking. Most of her anger vaporized when he told her about his bond with his grandfather" So yet another person hurt by my kind" she felt pain in her non-existing heart. When he finally finished he looked at her almost daring her to say something

"I won't ask for your forgiveness…but I can only say that I'm sorry and I'm apologize for what my kind did to your grandfather" Ishida was so taken aback that he was lost for words to receive an apology from a hollow…

"Do you think that apology is enough?" he looked at her with little less colder eyes

"No but that's all I can offer" she told him honestly" I understand that you're hurt and I'm in no position to lecture you but…you should move on" Ishida eyes narrowed

"You're right you're in no position to lecture me about anything. Hollow…" he spat the last word and began to walk away. Tia flinched at the amount of her he put in the last word

"You're not the only one who was hurt" she told him quietly. Ishida stopped and looked at her "Hollows also killed Ichigo's mother and yet he could see past those things, he let go of his hate, his father as well.

"So you want me to forget my about grandfather!" he yelled losing composure

"No I want you to stop hating so fiercely it will consume you from inside" Ishida snorted

"And what do you know about the pain off loss" Tia felt her tames are breaking

"I Know a lot more that you think you asshole!" she finally lost it" You're not the only one who had shitty life in the world ! You don't know a thing about me and yet you judge me as some inferior worm because of a things I didn't even do!. you're so catch up in your pain and hate like..like some fucking Sasuke Uchiha" a vein popped on his forehead at the comparison to the legendary Emo king" And believe me I was alone almost all my life including the hollow one and even then my fracction….my friends were killed by shinigami! So I know a thing or two about pain!" she had have enough of the jerky Quincy, she turned on her heels and started to walk away. After few feet's she heard him shout

"WAIT!" he yelled she turned around to see that he was angry or ashamed. He was cleaning his fists and jaws and furrow his eyebrows" You're…You're right… I judged you without trying to even know you better, I resented you just because of your race" he gritted his teeth even harder" How do you deal with your pain? Your hate" he asked looking at her with desperation

"I don't have the answer….but I know what helps to lessen the pain" she told him

"What is it, tell me please" he pleaded

"You have to find a person who can take a part of your pain, who will support you when you despair, who will hold you when you fall" Ishida looked at her with wide eyes. Those bright eyes, that gentle smile was he so blinded by hate that he couldn't saw that she wasn't anything like the other hollows "She's just like Nel" but another thought came to his mind, who was the person that she was talking about….it couldn't be

"You mean Ichigo" he asked uncertainly

"In my case yes" she replied blushing

"So you two are like dating?" he asked still not believing what he heard

'Yes" he resisted the urge to look around for his jaw " Oh boy Orihime is going to be devastated" he felt very tired for some reason, he sighed he will deal with it tomorrow

"I think that apology is an order" he looked in her eyes" Halibel-san I apologize for being such an…asshole, and being so prejudged towards you and I hope you will forgive me one day" Tia looked at him with a smile

"Apology accepted" she walked towards him and extended her hand. Ishida hesitantly shook it "I'm Tia Halibel nice to meet you" she surprised him but he wasn't sharp just for show

"I'm Ishida Uryuu it's a pleasure to meet you Halibel-san" he told her politely

"Just call me Tia"

"Ok..Tia…I will be going I have a lot to think about…and thanks" he disappeared using Hirenkyaku (quincy version of shumpo and sonido)

He left smiling Tia

…..

Soul Society

Ichigo woke up in foul mood. It was not because his bed was uncomfortable, on the contrary it was the best bed he ever slept in, nor that it lacked certain someone but because perspective of next few days. Excluding the training part his seclude was filled with doing paperwork, checking supplies and attending at the meetings he really wanted to avoid, like Captain's etiquette or a brief history of SS, how Zaraki passed this remained a mystery. Ichigo got out of the bed and went to the bath room to do usual morning stuff.

After he finished he went to his office and sorted some documents, he noticed that Hachi entered the room

"Morning Ichigo-san" he welcomed him

"Morning'" Ichigo yawned "it's time to train with lieutenants isn't it?" Hachi nodded

"And after you finish with them I will come to the training ground to teach you, and answer your questions

"Kay " he stood" see ya later" he exited the office and went to the training grounds. The training grounds wasn't anything extraordinary. Just a plain field with a range to train shooting Kido. He noticed three men waiting for him he approached them

"Morning guys" he greeted them

"Good morning Captain' the replied in unison

"Ok so let's now waste any more time first question does any of you achieved shikai ?" he asked and was surprised that all of them nodded

"Eh.. from the report I received only Hashiro had shikai" Roja and Shinda gave him smug smile

"We couldn't be too good, it was already hard for them to acknowledge that we were among the best of the academy, so if they knew about our shikai…." Roja trailed off

"So why Hashiro revealed his shikia?" small smile crept on Hashiro's face

"Well we were about to get beaten by some noble pricks and when the situation looked dire he went all out and kick their asses" Roja grinned

"How many of them you defeated?"

"Twenty five" Hashiro replied with a with a bit of pride" Ichigo grinned

"Good you will be the first on I will tortu….train come" Hashiro paled a bit but followed his Captain, when they made some distance Ichigo turned to him

" Ok let's roll, show me your shikai" Hashiro unsheathed his sword, in general form it looked like normal katana except the top of the hilt that was styled on black dragon with a ruby in his mouth and the blade itself was made of dragon's bone and it was as sharp as it's talon. He took his blade and putted his hand on it in ripping fashion( like grimmjow)

"Shine Ryu Hioshi(Dragon Star)" the ground around him exploded, his reiatsu sky rocketed surprising Ichigo, he wasn't expecting that this recruit would be this strong" Seems like a perfect material for 3rd seat" he thought, but what surprised him even more was his shikai form. He was covered in black armor styled on dragon. His head was dragon like with intimidating set of canines and bloody red eyes with narrow slits, his hands were armed with talons, long as the short sword and from his back grew long tail with blade at the end, it was swaying slightly from side to side.

"Impressive" Ichigo complimented, his form was without doubts intimidating "now come" Hashiro released a piercing roar and charged at Ichigo who just stood with hands crossed at his chest. Hashiro slashed him but stopped few inches from his throat

"Why you didn't dodge?" he asked surprised

"You really think you can cut me?" Ichigo smiled remembering similar situation from the past. And that was also perfect opportunity to test his hierro he uncrossed his arms " once again come" he hesitated for a moment but made a horizontal slash at Ichigo's chest to his shock the talons didn't even left a scratch on him.

"How?" he asked flabbergasted

"The battle between shinigami's is a battle of reiastu, right now yours can't even penetrate the one I unintentionally release, try harder" Hashiro made few more slashes but to no avail, Ichigo sighed looks like we will have to do it hard way " he had taken his sword and lunged at him. He was superior to Hashiro in everything and dominated the combat. The armored shinigami barely had time to react, only his armor stood between him and utter defeat

"Looks like I will have to crack this shell" he hit his torso hard with blunt side of his side cracking the armor. In desperate attempt to free himself Hashiro attacked with his sharp tail putting every ounce of reiatsu he had left in this attack. The tail hit the target. Ichigo felt hot blood sliding down from his cut cheek. Ichigo stopped and looked at the painting shinigami who fell to his knees, his armor started to fall off and he reverted to his sealed from" Definitely a 3rd seat material"

"See you can do it if you try" he helped him to stand" Do you have some other abilities that you…forgot to mention?" Hashiro chuckled

"I can do kido up to 87 in both hado and bakudo" Ichigo jaw hit the floor he briefly thought who was supposed to be kido expert here

"Wasn't he academy level up to 60?" Hashiro smirked

"I don't give the shit about theirs limitations so I just learned on my own" Ichigo looked at him for a moment

"After my training with Hachi go to him and tell him what you told me, he will see how capable you truly are.

'Hai(yes)" he replied

"Now for our little spar… to be blunt your attacks are to straight forward(a/n says the one whose aren't a/n) and too easy to predict also you used your tail as a last resort…. You have great advantage here so you should use it more often too surprise the enemy, try using some spinning attack to enforce it…I think that's all…Roja you are next, the said one looked like he was facing dead penalty, not even once he could beat Hashiro when they sparred in secret. He walked to his captain and drew his ordinary looking katana

"Begin"

"Come Daiyamondo (Diamond beast)" his blade extended to 5 foot and turned into pure diamond with black hilt and golden hand guard. Ichigo whistled

"That must be expensive" Roja didn't reply and charged at him, when the blades connected Ichigo felt that his sword is heavier that in should be yet he swung it like it was nothing "must be one of his abilities" Ichigo thought. Ichigo delivered kick to his side and pushed him away. Roja again closed the distance and shouted

"Daiya no chikara!" wide blast emitted from the tip of his blade, Ichigo dodged and saw that everything in in the blast range was covered in diamonds" Interesting" he told him having back no reply "silent type huh?" Roja was about to shoot second wave when Ichigo suddenly closed distance

"Bakudo no 1: Sai" Roja's arms were locked behind his back. Before he could break free he felt cold blade pressed to his neck, Roja sighed and gave up, panting slightly

"You're more fluent than Hashiro but still sloppy. You also lack imagination that kick, throw you totally out of balance as well as that kido "Roja blushed, ashamed that he got owned by the very first kido they have learned" you also lack stamina, the fight was short yet your already painting looks like I will have to make you do more exercises" the blonde groaned" As for your sword I noticed that it seems heavier to opponent and lighter to a use, am I right?" Roja nodded" And your last attack that Daiya no chikara can turn anything into a diamond yes? "Nod again" have you thought about other than offensive aspects of this attack?

"I don't understand" Roja replied puzzled

"If it can turn anything to diamond you can literally make a barrier between you and yours opponent just work on the control to make it high and thick enough to withstand the attack….that's all Shinda your turn.

He nodded and stood in front of him in loose stance waiting for the signal

"Begin" Shinda drew his sword, it had a standard kana blade with green hilt and onyx handgurad that looked like it was rooting

"Infect , Ekibyou" Shinda rose his blade in front of him and began to spin it in a windmill fashion. He was enveloped in a cloud of sickly green smoke. He emerged out of it with large pole arm resembling Naginata. The main body of the staff was made of rotten black wood that was gnarled in several places . There were many holes across the staff with molds grown on them. Near the top of the staff a large blade cuts through the middle of it, reaching up to about two and a half feet past the wood, and reaching down about halfway from the top of the staff and the middle. The blade looked like a slightly larger katana blade, and seemed to be in poor condition. Rust ate away at some parts of it, and holes could be found through it.

"That's disturbing" Ichigo deadpanned. Shinda charged at him and swung his pole arm ,Ichigo evaded, and begin his counter attack pushing Shinda into the defense. Suddenly Shinda started to spin around gathering green miasma

"Buresu O Kurushimeru (Plague Breath)!" he thrust his pole arm forward releasing a sickly green cloud. With each swung more and more mist appeared. Ichigo wisely evaded but noticed that his movements slowed down a bit.

"Poison hmmm? Just like Kurotsuchi" he released a blast of reiatsu destroying the poison the air. Shinda gasped and tried to gather another cloud but failed, moments later he was lying on the ground with blade pressed to his throat.

"Good one you clearly have an advantage over the opponents in your class but you lack the control of your soul slayer, also the irregular shape of it makes it difficult to handle and get proper grip, you should work on that or concentrate on mid to long range attacks. Shinda stood and dusted himself.

"I need a drink" he exclaimed

"Maybe later now I have checked yours skill and reiatsu when you were at your best…if you showed me everything" three of them smirked" Now I have decided your positions. Hashiro you will be new third seat, Roja fourth, Shinda fifth. But don't get all high I will recruit some more so if you slack off I assure you that I will find someone more suited and kick you out without any hesitation"

He gave them a smile

"Am I clear?"

"Hai! " They replied in unison. Ichigo nodded and noticed Hachi approaching

"Good dismissed" the newly appointed seats left the training grounds leaving Ichigo and Hachi alone

"So how have your recruits managed' Hachi asked

"They are rough, straightforward and brash…they remind me of myself when I was young" Ichigo told him

"You are seventeen, some people could consider you an infant" Hachi sweatdropped" not to mention some of your recruits are older than you

"In a matter of experience I'm light years ahead of them" Ichigo smirked" Anyways you told me that you will answer all my question.

"So I did" he replied

"Ok first one why this building is so different that the rest of SS? I mean style" Hachi smiled expecting this question

"Apparently the building style at the foundation of SS and I mean that this is the oldest building in SS was like that" he explained

"So why there are more building like that?

"Through the history of SS there were many devastating wars that not so rarely left the SS on verge of destruction so the oldest architecture was destroyed.

"Wow they had that much power?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes

"I sure that CC still have that much power, the records say that that level was more common in the past as well as pure version of Kido"

"Yes that was my second question" Ichigo smiled sheepishly

"The pure version of Kido are the spell that exceeded the numeration or so called the forbidden spell, the ones that are so powerful that they can literally blow big parts of SS off or seal something forever , and while the spells from1-99 are useful it powers are nothing in comparison to the old ones" he made a hand seals making sound barrier" The time and space spell and advanced sealing and barrier spells are the most dangerous, one wrong move and you are dead" Ichigo gulped"…there was a rumor that the Kido captains new the spell to change the very essence of the matter, basically to create the reality around them" Ichigo looked at the giant with curiosity "But it was lost and it's nothing more than a mere legend now.

"Wow I see I've got lot to learn…ok last question what's the deal with the Captains names?" Hachi sighed

"As I told you the names hold power…and within these walls you should be very careful whose name are you calling

"What why?" Hachi rubbed his temples thinking about good way to explain that

"Ichigo what happens when the soul is killed" he asked

"Well….hmmm it like it disintegrate or something" he replied hoping he got it right

"Yes…more or less the Reiryoku( spiritual energy) that resident in our bodies leave and shatter and merge with the Reiryoku of SS…but in the case of Kido Captains the matter is a little different there are… connected to this building, their Reiryoky is never shatter just put into stasis ."Ichigo looked at him with mouth agape

"So they are alive!" he exclaimed shocked.

"Technically yes but in practice no, there are more like apparitions the fragments of the souls… or so I think , you have to ask Tessai-sama for details .

"So I'm going to be like some apparition?" Ichigo asked mortified

"Not yet you have to pass a certain test to be a Kido Captain" Hachi told him

"What? I am a Kido captain" Ichigo protested, and Hachi chuckled

"Only by nomination, you still have to proof yourself worthy to learn the pure version of kido and receive all benefits , this test is a secret, only Kido captains and most trusted vice-captains know what is this. You will take it when I deem you ready." Hachi looked at him" But I think you will handle it"

"So it seems I will have to speak to Tessai-san soon" Ichigo stated

"Take your time, you don't have to hurry…ok let's now begin out training" they moved to the practical part.

Hachi made him do all the spell he learned until now while he was attacking him. It was quite a chore but Ichigo handled it quite well. After that they moved to the chantless spells. That proved difficult for Ichigo he had much more problems with it than with normal ones.

After they finished they moved to the higher level ones. Ichigo quickly grasped the concept of higher spell and managed to master the spell up the 75 in both Bakudo and Hado. Then they moved to the healings spells Hachi wasn't as proficient in those as in the rest of Kido so he advised Ichigo to ask Unohana for help.

Hachi decided that he will start teaching him barriers and seals after he master bakudo and hado up to 99, because it much more difficult than those and require higher level of concentration.

And just at the end of the training…

"oh Ichigo-san I almost forgot I want you to preform one more spell" Hachi looked at him with mischievous smile

"With one" Ichigo asked not liking this

"Kurohitsugi" Ichigo eyes widen

"I.. don't know if I can do it" Hachi smiled

"Last time you were quite convincing" Ichigo smirked

"Ok I will try" he stood into the stance raising his left arm and straightening his index finger preparing to cast Kuro(badass)hitsugi

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!...HADO NO 90 KUROHITSUGI!" Ichigo yelled creating perfect black coffin or it's shinigami version, he decided to keep the knowledge of it's perfect form to himself

"Splendid Ichigo-san but tell me how did you learn that?" Hachi asked flabbergasted by his apprentice performance

"Well Aizen used it on me and I saw it once before so I kind of learned it….ok I thought it was a badass move so I memorized the incantation, actually this is my first time doing it for real" He smiled sheepishly, why Hachi looked at him with mouth agape.

"I see…you really learn the fastest when someone is trying to kill you" Hachi deadpanned earning the scowl from Ichigo "Ok it will be enough for today, to learn higher spells with more… efficacy you will have to do some reading on Kido mechanics so we will restart trainings after you do that" Ichigo groaned

"Whatever see ya soon" he walked away he had a lot of paper work to do.

And that was how the remaining days passed. On doing paperwork attending meetings and training recruits. After reading the various books on Kido Ichigo really had to admit it helped him. He mastered Kido up to 90 and could be consider decent healer, still he was too afraid /shy to ask Captain Unohana for help.

On sixth day he decided to went home but earlier than planned so he will arrive late at night instead early in the morning. He said goodbye, as usual leaving Hachi in charge.

He crossed the bridge between the worlds and entered his body leaving Urahara's shop. When he looked at the watch he saw that it was already 2:30 am so he hurried home. After he arrived to get in as quietly as possible. He walked to his room and sneaked in on his tiptoes. He undressed to his boxers and T-shirt. He hesitated before walking to his bed and the sleeping silhouette on it. He lifted the blanket and lied next to Tia. He was wondering if he should hug to her or not. He was interrupted when Tia stirred and gave him a sleepy kiss

"Hey" she welcomed him

"Hey beautiful" Ichigo blushed and kissed her but the darkness hidden it. He took her hand and noticed that it was covered it some sort of clothing .After closer examination he guessed it was bandage and that worried him.

"What happened?" he asked with concern in his voice. He was about to ask again when Tia pressed finger to his lips

"Nothing serious I will tell you tomorrow now.. yawn I'm sleepy" Ichigo smirked

"Good night Tia"

"Good night Ichigo" they fell asleep in each other arms soon after.

…..

(Author rant)

So that's it. Hope you liked it. The all of Oc's will come in time so don't worry I chose three most suitable (in my opinion) I also modified them slightly so they fit story better

And the CREDITS FOR THE OC GO TO

MontyG378 for ShindaChinmoku, here's a link for his devart account his drawings and stories are really great so I urge you all to see his site I posted it also on my profile

Holy Writer for Roja Estralla

JOE the Guest reviewer for Hashiro Zankari

You guys have my deepest thanks

So for now that is all if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM and ask.

And as always review review( if the reviews reach 100 or more I will put extra effort and complete next chap ASAP)


	13. Tip of an Iceberg

(author note)

I have to say I wasn't expecting that in barely one day you will give me over 100 reviews…(my Witcher 2 is collecting dust) Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it. It really keeps me going

**Sharps19: **now

**Zpeder: **thanks and yessoon Ichigo hollow will get more spotlight

**scottusa1: **don't worry there will be few more occasion to make an OC

**Crainte Vomir: **Thanks

**99 luffy:** Don't worry I will

Lawrence Helmbain: Thanks

**Xplosion: **Maybe next time

**LAWLS117: **Thanks for support

**Gauntlet-Writer.921: **To first I don't know and second yes

**Animecollecter: **Every Captain knows shumpo, I love to tease him and I don't know if I make this tory a harem or not , and yes I thinks some scenes will be funny

**Batosaix: **And more you will get

**MontyG377: **Glad you liked what I did

**Darthmasterbane: ** I will and soon we will rule whole FF like a fellow writers;)

**Akuma-Heika: **Well that were the poll results, and Ishida won't be all buddy buddy with her, he just acknowledged her a an equal being not a monster, later in the story he will be more warm towards her. Thanks for pointing the mistake with God-meant it as supreme being, tanned goodness was intentional , glad you like my sense of humor and once again Thanks for pointing another this time serious mistake

**Holy Writer: **No pob

**Grimjaww: **Thanks

**Jamalymal 9: ** I'm aware of my shortcomings , but I;m glad you liked the chapter

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: **I know thanks for review

BillyZhao: I will do my best

…..

**Inner Hollow speaking "blalbal"**

_Zanpaukto speaking "Blalabal"_

HM- Hueco Mundo

HW- Human World

SS-Soul society

CC- Captain Comander

SK- Soul KIng

…..

After a pleasant morning Ichigo told Tia about all that stuff he did as a captain(excluding the fangirls and fanboys and naked Yoruichi part) she laughed when the rest of the captains bought his lie about what happened in HM.

Tia told him about her new skills(she excluded future bartender training part) and about her walk and the situation with Ishida. Ichigo was ready to beat the crap out of him the moment he called her a monster but she calmed him down and made him listen to the whole story . After she finished he had given her loving hug

"You're really the best you know that" cute coppery blush crept on her cheeks

"I'm not that good…" he silenced her with a kiss

"Don't be so humble, you deserve some praise" her eyes got mischievous glimpse

"Is that an order Captain-sama?" she mocked. Suddenly Ichigo grown to like the sound his new title especially when it came from her mouth

"Carry out" he replied and gave her soft kiss.

Since the had few more hours before meeting with the pack, they decided to go to Urahara and have some light training. Without anything flashy, they decided to kept low profile for a while and besides Ichigo had to exchange few words with Tessai so why don't use the opportunity and also he had something he wanted to test on Tia

After arriving and exchanging few words with shop owner and receiving a slight warning to not blow the whole place up. They went down stairs and begin their training.

First was the hand to hand combat in with Tia moped the floor using Ichigo face. She was merciless and methodical beating the knowledge and various stances into his head. She ignored his whining telling him that one day it might save his life.

Since Ichigo was natural when it comes to fighting he caught thing quickly and managed to land a blow or two on Tia…with she retuned leveling him with the ground. After a while they decided that it was enough and Ichigo began to heal himself since Tia already regenerated.

Next was sword practice. Because his sword changed its form Ichigo had to relearn how to use it. To his pleasure the blade was now more slender and equipped with a hilt so he could get a better grip on it. He quickly adjusted to the new shape and even managed to surprise Tia few times, like when he pierced his sword through the empty space in hers and cut her cheek or when he throw his sword using the bandages wrapped around it. That maneuver surprised Tia and she barely dodged after that she congratulated him for using his imagination.

After that they began to use the hollows powers (excluding Cero). Tia was impressed how his Sonido improved, also he could already open garganata almost effortlessly. His Pesquisa and his hiding skills also improved. They trained it playing hide and seek. Despite none of them ever admitting it they had lots of fun with this game. Currently Tia was wining, much to Ichigo dismay. After that Tia ,,tested" his hierro. She was pleasantly surprised that he managed to withstand all but her strongest cuts. After Ichigo healed himself (again) they were ready to go when Ichigo stopped her

"Hey Tia wait a moment" she looked at him with curious glance" I have something I want test and I need you as a test subject…" He paused when the he felt a killing intent in the air "Should have used better words" he thought regretting his unfortunate choice of words

"Well?" Tia asked clearly pissed that sentence reminded her of certain pink haired Arrancar she wasn't fond of

"Ugh…OK to be blunt I want to see if you are capable of learning Kido" the anger was replaced first with shock and then with disbelief

" You know that hollows can't learn Kido" she told him and saw him grin

"And shinigami can't can't do cero, sonido ect" his grin widen" And both of us aren't ordinary shinigami or hollow. Tia face lit with realization" You are an Arrancar and I'm a Visored so basically we can use skills from both sides"

"I guess we can try…." She replied still not sure she could do it, but she didn't want to disappoint Ichigo, the enthusiasm on his face was clearly visible

"Ok we will start with the easiest ones, and don't worry if you fail few times " he patted her shoulder.

"Ok let's go with Bakudo no 1:Sai it goes like that…." he explained the mechanisms behind the spell. Tia tired few times but failed. After few more tires she decided to give up

"It's pointless I can't do that" she huffed, Ichigo on the other hand was looking at her with blank stare deep in thoughts "What?" she asked

"Something is wrong with you" he stated

"Gee thanks that's what I needed to hear to feel better" she pouted

"It's not with you as a person but rater with your power" she started at him waiting for him to continue" It's like you use the right amount of force and the incantation was correct but last second something mess up the power balance and you fail." He explained still deep in thoughts

'What's causing that disorder in her power?" he thought . His Zanpakutō came to his aid

"_Ichigo I feel that her shinigami powers are repressed by her hollow ones, that's why she is unable to perform Kido correctly _" Zangetsu told him

"Can we do something with it?" Ichigo asked

"_I'm not sure…she is a hollow after all but thanks to the powers of The Hōgyoku she became an Arrancar while you became Visored in natural process, you probably noticed the expression on other Visored faces when you opened garganta" _Zangetsu pointed out, Ichigo nodded

"But there must be something we can do to help her balance her powers" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows

"_We can enter her mindscape and see what we can do from there" _he proposed

"Hmm good idea I will ask her for permission" Tia waited for him to finish whatever he was doing, she noticed that his eyes focused

"I spoke with my Zanpakutō and we came to some conclusion" he paused for dramatic effect, Tia just rolled her eyes" Your hollows powers are suppressing your shinigami's, so that's why you can't do Kido….but there is one thing we could try to help you balance that power…" he trailed off

"What is it" she asked growing anxious

"We can enter your mindscape and try to bring the shinigami powers out" Tia looked at him with blank stare and then flushed

"I…I'm not sure that is a good idea" she replied blushing even more

"Why" he asked not understanding

"It's just…I'm embarrassed" she muttered

"Of what?" that question made her blush even more

"Of my inner hollow" she replied. Ichigo gave her incredulous look, then started to laugh

"Oh please it can't be worse than mine" The said hollow started to swear at him" Mine's a psycho-killer-rapist with foul mouth that looks like a cheap rip-off of me who couldn't even afford proper coloring " He summarized his inner hollow in such way that it even stopped the river of obscenities form the said one. Tia looked at him with consternation

"Ok….I see" she said with a "nice knowing you but" tone" You really got it hard…. I guess we can give a shot"

"Good…Oi.. Zangetsu old man how do we do that?" Ichigo asked

"_You take each other hands and enter your mindscapes, with your physical contact the connection will be created" _ Zangetsu answered the question

"Ok Tia hold my hands" she did as instructed" and now let's enter our mindscapes" both of them sat and began mediating.

After a while Ichigo woke up in his inner worlds that looked like huge metropolis with many skyscrapers, but the everything was sideways. He noticed his Zanpakutō but his hollow was missing

"Hey where is the hollow?" He asked looking around

"_I'm holding him back so you can concentrate on letting your ,,friend" inside" _Zangetsu replied with slight smirk. Ichigo ignored light jab and focused. He immediately felt the other presence

"Ok got it what now?"

"_Now focus on creating the path from her mind to yours"_ he instructed . Ichigo reached to Tia's mind and started making the connection. Her mind submitted willingly, and let herself be pulled closer to Ichigo. When they were close enough Ichigo formed a gateway that looked like wooden door and invited her in. Tia walked through them and looked around

"Quite nice palace you got her" she smirked, and looked at Zangetsu" And who you might be? "

"_My name is Tensa Zangetsu it's a pleasure to finally meet you_ " he introduced him self

"Likewise my name is Tia Halibel"

"**And I don't have a name! jokes on you, bitch"** Hichigo roared slamming his foot into Ichigo's groin causing him to let a high almost girly like scream, and fell to the ground holding his family jewels. " **That was for, cheap rip off who couldn't afford coloring you fucker"** he smirked triumphantly, and turned his attention to Tia"** So you are that hot piece of ass that Ichigo can't fuck"** he licked his lips closing the distance" **But Don't worry as soon as I beat that pussy I will show you who is the real man here"** he grabbed her breast and squished it roughly, smirking madly. But his smile fell quickly when her foot slammed in his balls sending him flying next to Ichigo. One could say that the sight of two almost identical persons lying on the ground holding their balls and doing the same agonizing movements could hilarious .

"**Fuck.. she's feisty" **his hollow groaned in pain

"I hate you so much…" Ichigo chocked

"**Oh yeach? What about this?"** he transferred his memories of the grab to Ichigo. Who immediately felt the soft sensation on his hand

"It was.."

"**Totally"**

"Worth it" the mutual agreement was made.

"What was worth it" Tia asked looking at them like a shark. They both started to sweat bullets

"Nothing, it was just that….The sight of him in pain was so totally worth being kicked in the balls" he lied swiftly

"**Nice one king"** Hichigo complimented him in his mind. Tia looked at them feeling that is wasn't the truth or at least not the whole.

"Fine, let's say I believe you" she said it with tone suggesting something opposite, but our twins were glad that she let it go" So what now?" Everyone turned to Zangetsu

"_Since the connection was made we can simply walk to your mind"_ Tia turned and gave Hichigo a hostile glare

"I don't want _that_ in my mind" she snarled

"**Sweet ain't ya, But remember missy you're much more similar to me than kingy"** he gave her a menacing smirk **"Whatever you do you will always be a hollow hahahha" **he started to laugh in his maniacal manner. Tia managed to keep indifferent face but his words hit a nerve. Ichigo noticing this decided to interrupt

"Just ignore that bastard, him since he's stuck to me like a parasite we will have to take him along" he sighed" Don't worry I will keep an eye on him"

"…Let's get it over with " she replied unhappily " She invited them to her mindscape. The four of them crossed the wooden door.

They sight they saw was simply breath taking they stood on top of extinct volcano. The Volcano itself was only one was many tiny islands. The archipelago was surrounded by many corral riffs, with various colorful plant and sea-creatures life. The sun was high on a cloudless sky

"Wow" muttered Ichigo with mouth agape

"**Looks much nicer than yours you urbanistic freak"** Hichigo complained

"_For once I agree with him, here he could catch some tan here"_ Zangetsu smirked at the scowling hollow. Tia and Ichigo snickered. Tia signaled them to follow her and led them down to the beach. After they arrived, Tia sighed

"Now I introduce you all to my inner hollow…come Tiburon" she ordered to seemingly no one. But after a moment a figure started to emerge from the waves.

The males of the group had to really work hard to stop the massive nose bleeding with only Zangetsu achieving partial success (small nose bleed).

The figure basically looked like Tia but with few differences. The biggest one was that she was feral looking. Her very aura was filled with wildness. Her hair was messy and wet form the sea water. Her jaw were full of sharp shark teeth and had small grills on the sides of the neck. Also her tattoos were bigger than Tia's going down from her face to the breast and lower.

With was a main part why the males had a hard time controlling themselves was because she wore nothing but a loin-cloth around her waist letting her large tanned breast hang freely.

Ichigo, Hichigo and even Zangetsu were looking shamelessly at her, their eyes glued to her every alluring sway. Tia felt her anger rise with every passing second decided to interrupt the show

"Hey, Tiburon stop showing off!" she yelled flushed from anger and embarrassment. She looked at her with mischievous glimpse in her eyes

"**Aww Ti-chan don't be like that…." **She walked closer to still stunned males and wrapped her arms around Ichigo pressing her large bosom to his chest "**Hello handsome my name is Tiburon** **, what's yours?"** she asked licking her lips in very sexy manner

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he replied hypnotized by her charms

"**It's a real pleasure to meet you"** she caught his lips in passionate kiss, sliding her tongue inside his mouth and calming it. Ichigo was so shocked that he let her dominate. He wrapped his arms around her and forgot about the world enjoying the kiss.

But the world didn't forgot about him. He failed to notice Tia pissed off stare, he failed to notice her summoning water and was hit by the said water and throw into the sea along with Tiburon

"That's enough" she stated calmly but the temperature started to drop dramatically. Tiburon smiled when she dragged half-drowned Ichigo from the water.

"**Look what you done!" **she yelled in dramatic manner "**Now the poor boy needs some CPR!...since you are the reason for his current state, the duty falls on you…"**she trailed off her smile widen. Tia looked at Ichigo and blushed"** Well since you won't do it…."** She kneeled beside Ichigo and leaned to do some mouth to deep tongue mouth to mouth but Tia dragged her away from Ichigo giving him great view under her loin-cloth…

Blood gushed out of his nose like a water from fountain. Effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Tiburon!" Tia yelled red as tomato

"**Awww come on! At some point of time you will show him much more" **she chirped melodically causing Tia to blush even more.

"S-Shut up" she whispered

"**Ahahaa that's our Prude King"** Hichigo roared with laughter. Tiburon looked at him with smug smile.

"**And who are you?"** she asked with a predatory smile

"**I don't have a name cutie"** his smile grew psychotic" **But since my current King owns your Queen you can call me Master."** Tiburon closed the distance and put her hand on his chest slowly traveling south

"**I see…Master…oh what's that?" **she pointed something behind him. He turned around and immediately felt sharp pain in his groin. He let out a girlish scream and fell to the ground clutching his sore balls "**How do you like that…Master?"** she asked with sweet smile. Hichigo was in too much pain to answer and was focused on his own misery. She walked to the last male. Zangetsu despite having impassive face was little pale.

"_My name is Zangetsu, it's a pleasure to meet you"_ he introduced himself politely not wanting to enrage her. But to his terror( or excitement) Tiburon licked her lips, slowly closing and grabbing his arm

"**I like dark mysterious type**" she stroked his bread playfully . But before she could do anything else Ichigo groaned and woke up. He looked around deliberately not looking in Tiburon's direction . He briefly wondered why his hollow was lying on the ground.

"Ekhem can we proceed with the main reason while we here " he proposed, Tiburon pouted, he noticed it was as cute as Tia's

"**You didn't come to visit me?"** she asked on a verge of tears. Ichigo sent a pleading look to Tia

"Tiburon stop fooling around" she ordered much to hers twin sister displeasure

"**You're no fun Ti-chan! Ok what do you want"** she asked more seriously

"We want to know what's disrupting Tia's shinigami power" Ichigo told her

"**Oh that…"**Tiburon had a troubled expression" **I think it would be better if I just show you" **Ichigo and Zangetsu exchanged glances. Tiburon motioned them to follow( Ichigo and Zangetsu had to drag Hichigo") they all leaped into the air and left the volcanic island. They passed countless small and medium sized islands.

After few moments of flight the weather started to change. The clouds have become black, the sea was restless. The storm was coming.

After few seconds it had started to rain, hard. The thunders roared in the sky and huge waves were flooding smaller islands.

But it was nothing compared to what they saw next . Huge whirlpool was spinning in its dark glory with thunderous sky above it.

Two ships were fighting inside it for a chest that could change the future of Carrabin sea….(a/n sorry not that story a/n)

Soaking wet our group was looking in awe at the majestic vortex.

"**Her shinigami powers are there"** Tibuton said with grim expression clearly nervous.

"What is this place?" Ichigo shouted through the storm

"**This is the place where I was born"** she looked at Ichigo with her sad teal eyes" **This is where our despair is**" Ichigo looked at her puzzles

"Despair?" before she could answer Hichigo cut in

"**And where do you think I came from?"** he asked in unusually for him normal voice"** All hollow are born from despair, king I'm no exception"**

"So I have a place like this too?" he asked feeling sick

"**Yes and like hers it's on the very border of your mind, shoved into the deepest corner "**he looked at him with expression that Ichigo couldn't read. He never saw his hollow like that…it worried him.

"Hey old man can we do something about it?" he asked his Zanpakutō

"_I'm not sure…we could try do it by force but I fear that the consequences of such action would be severe, remember we are inside her mind"_ he looked at Ichigo seriously

"Damn it…So basically you're saying that any outside intervention could cause damage? He clarified

"_As I said I'm not sure…____if you're subtle enough you could actually help her but…"_ he trailed off

"What?"

"_Let's say that being subtle isn't one of your strong points"_ vein popped on Ichigo's head but he had to admit that his Zanpakuto had a point.

He turned to the only member of the group that hadn't spoken yet to ask a question but it died in his mouth when he saw her.

Her eyes were wide and full of terror her body was shaking violently and she was mumbling some incoherent words.

Ichigo moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. At the contact she jumped and looked at him with empty eyes not recognizing him. She looked like a hunted animal backed into the corner. The storm grew worse.

"Tia!" Ichigo shouted through the storm . That seemed to woke her up, her eyes focused, she moved to him and whispered

"Ichigo…let's leave this place " Ichigo nodded and shouted to everyone that they were leaving. After a while they returned to the volcano Island. All way there Tia was silent and any attempts to made a conversation had failed.

After they landed she opened the doors between their mindscapes without saying single word, she told them that the visit was over. Just when Ichigo was about to leave, Tiburon stopped him

"**Oi, Ichigo mind if I have a word with you…in private"** Ichigo looked on Tia for permission but the message in her eyes was clear" Get out" Tiburon rolled her eyes and dragged him few feet's from the rest of the group

" So what do you wanted to say? " he asked avoiding looking at her. She smirked and crossed her arms under her breast pushing them up. Not looking at her started to become hard

"**Ok listen up because I won't repeat it, Ti-chan will be in a bitch mood now so give her some time to cool down.. I think few hours will be enough and if she says something hurtful know that she didn't meant it…."** Tiburon smiled" **And know that from the moment she met you that vortex is getting smaller and smaller…before you it almost destroyed the whole place"**

"Tell me why are you so different from my hollow, I mean why you don't try to take over when's she's weak or be an asshole just like mine?" He asked with a hint of jealousy

"**That's a question not for me to answer, but I can give you a hint…acceptance"** she smirked

"Acceptance? I don't get it "he replied confused

"**Ask Tia"** she replied shortly

"Ok I will do it after she chill out" he replied with a sigh, and started to walk away

"**Oh and Ichigo" **he turned just in time to receive a soft kiss "**Take care of her"**

"I will he replied with a blush" he walked to the door and dared to cast quick glance at Tia but her face was stern, he walked quickly to his mindscape. He said goodbyes to Zangetsu and Hichigo and left the mindscape.

Both of them woke up at the same time. They were still holding hands, but Ichigo could felt her stiffness. He gently let go of her hands

"Tia.." he rose his hands to silence her protests" I won't ask you to tell me everything…. now but know that I'm here for you…just tell me when you're ready" he finished, he noticed that her features softened

"I…I need some time to sort it out…" she muttered

"It's fine take as long as you need" he replied. She looked into his eyes and smiled faintly

"Thank you, I will be back before our meeting… at 9 PM?" she asked and he nodded. They went up and parted. Ichigo went to speak with Tessai and Tia to gather her thoughts .

Ichigo found Tessai in the living room with Urahara, Jinta and Ururu.

"Hey Tessai-san we have to speak" he stated

"About what matter Ichigo-dono?" Tessai asked. The rest of the occupants pretended not to listen to their conversation, but it was obvious that they were curious about whatever they will speak about

"About rhododendron " he told him with smug smirk. Ururu and Jinta we confused why he would like to speak with Tessai about flowers but Urahara looked at him with his cold blue eyes" In private" his smirk grew at a disappointed expression on Urahara's face.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Tessai proposed. They went to the kitchen and Tessai set a sound barrier

"Ok I will get straight to the point…I want the truth about Kido Captains…what are they?" he asked. Tessai took a moment to think about the most accurate answer

"To tell the truth you I don't really know…But I have two theories…"

"What you were the kido captain! How can you not know about what those ghosts are!" Ichigo yelled

"To fully understand them you would have to join them after you die so maybe then I could answer your question" he replied calmly. Ichigo just scowled at him but remained silent letting him continue" My first theory is that those…apparitions are just prints of the originals captains just a shadows that remained to guide future generations ..and the second one is that those are actual souls bounded to the building…something like collective consciousness"

"Is that even possible?"Ichigo asked incredulously. Tessai stood and began to take off his shirt" Woah Woah what the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted at the half-naked man but his next shout died in his throat when he saw his tattoo on his chest. A rhododendron in a circle of some sort of kanji. It was placed in the middle of his chest and was fairly big" What is that?"

"That is a contract Ichigo-dono, after you pass your true test you will get the same, it will bound your soul to the building " he explained

"I'm not sure if I want to be bound forever to some ancient building with bunch of people I don't know" he stated crossing his arms

"As I said I'm not sure if those are actual souls or not, I will probably go there first so I will inform you about the details" he gave his thumbs up

"Ok if so then why hadn't any of them told you this already?" Tessai sweat dropped

"They are quite tight-lips bunch they never told me anything" fake anime tears started to roll down his cheeks

"OK, now my second question, was is that test?" he asked like a student that try to gain an advantage

"From what I hear from previous commanders every test is different, and I can reveal mine only after you pass yours" he smiled, while Ichigo cursed his damn luck

"Damn, ok so now what's is precisely a pure Kido"

"Nomen Omen' he replied shortly

"What?"

"The Name is a Sign. It was Latin hehe…Pure Kido is a level of kido where you can manipulate the one of the most basic think in spiritual world: Reiryoku at will" Ichigo looked at him and nodded

"As you know everything in spiritual world is built of Reiryoku be it SS or HM, the knowledge of pure kido let user do manipulate that spiritual fragment and create various things, from spell and barriers to solid objects" Ichigo eyes widen" Yes solid objects… The master of the past could even create a living things using their art"

"Mod souls" he whispered

"Exactly and that was only a tip of an Iceberg" he smiled

"I never really realized that kido could hold so much potential…this much power… if it only.."

"Fell into wrong hands the results could be disastrous" Tessai ended his sentence" That was one of the reason why the pure kido is limited to two people, CC and Kido Corps Commander…"

"Why are you calling them Commanders? Aren't we like Captains?" Tessai chuckled

"It's an old name, in my times it was the title of the Head of the Kido Corps" Ichigo smirked

"Commander Kuroskai Ichigo…I like it I think that I will bring the tradition back" Tessai chuckled

"I see you have the same opinion as me, even when I was a Commander they tried to change that to Captain…but the failed" Both of them laughed" Hahha.. Ok back to the topic so you see pure Kido enables manipulating Reiryoku, and create various attack form the electric to fire ones, and while they aren't as powerful as the ones given by bankai , they gives the user wide the range of skills. I will start teaching you this after you complete the test."

"Cool last questions who or what…"

"Stop" he cut him off

"I didn't even finished!" he complained

"I cannot tell you who the Ancients are" Tessai sighed

"Ok so they are some sort of people" Ichigo deducted, Tessai just sweat dropped

"I will not tell you anything more" he said firmly

"Tessai-san that Vasto lorde I fought in HM told me that They are coming" Ichigo saw Tessai face muscles tensed" I need to know who are they…I want to know so I can make some preparations to fight with them!" he slammed his first into the table. Tessai looked at him with calculating eyes

"Ichigo" he stared with death serious voice it scared the shit out of Ichigo. His eyes literally pierced Ichigo very soul. Now in front of him was sitting Kido Corps Commander Tessai Tsukabishi, Ichigo suddenly felt very small" What I am about to tell you is one of the most guarded secret of the SS and in the same time most incomplete one , for the records of who they are were destroyed in wars of the past and nothing more than the legend remained…." He looked deeply into Ichigo eyes and for the first time he noticed that his eyes held power, it was literally flowing out of them but what surprised him even more was that his irises changed colors, for a moment they were green then blue and then brow and on through the various colors" The legend of how the Soul King was born" Ichigo mouth hang agape jaw forgotten.

"W-what?" he whispered

"What I am about to tell you is, how the being known as Soul King came to be" he started " No one really knows how much time passed from that era but in the beginning there was no HM, SS, Hell or Royal dimension. That is where the SK residents now, All spiritual world was united so there was no need for the bridges between spiritual worlds. In the beginning that place was lawless with wild souls with absolutely no control it was literally hell. In the time of chaos nine leaders emerged, and between them was the mightiest was the Soul King. They managed to get a hold of the land and bring the order.

But as the time passed the amount of impure souls was simply too great to contain so they had to thinks of something else…"

"Hell" he guessed

"Yes Ichigo-dono They created hell for the damned souls to be punished and purified for their sins, they choose one of their leader to be the First King Of Hell, they used some rituals to create a barrier powerful enough to literally rip a part of spiritual world and create a separate dimension" Ichigo looked at him like a five years old to continue the story" For next few millennia's nothing extraordinary happened…but then the Great Catastrophe came " his face grew older" the records are blurry about it but something happened be it failed ritual or spell the world started to die. The earth stared to be barren not producing enough food to keep the population, the fights started and the all-out war was on, but it was not the worst…." Ichigo felt an unspeakable sadness from him" when I told you that this legend was about the birth of the Soul King I didn't mention other beings that were born with him…that legend is also a legend about hollows "

"It can't be…" to say Ichigo was shocked would be and under statement he didn't even knew what to do with this information

"Yes, the remaining seven Kings were desperate to maintain their existence so they gained the idea why not feed on the Reiryoku of the other souls? And they did it they started to consume other souls…soon other followed their trend…Soul King was mortified, he couldn't believe what his comrades, brothers and sisters had done . In a desperate attempt to save as many as he could he created another ritual that separated the world again, but he modified it so it had taken the remaining energy of the one half to another healing the latter, and literally killing the other making it almost inhabitable except for …" he trailed of

"Hollows and you're talking about HM and SS!" he exclaimed

"Yes I see you catch on quickly, he separated worlds leaving the remaining seven kings and their followers to die…it is said it was hard decisions but necessary. The ritual exhausted him so much that he had to recover for few centuries. In that time his followers stared to fight again. Many fractions were created and in that time the war was constant. After he woke up again he ceased whole fights and united his people again. But the peace was shot lived because some strange creatures started to attack his world. Hollows, it was then when they were first recorded. They came in number and killed many people, feasting on them. After killing few of them, and examining their bodies they came to horrible discovery, they ate their own soul to feed their hunger" Ichigo eyes widen

"Is it possible to eat your own soul I mean it would kill you!" he stated

"And what do you think was happening when you were training here to regain your shinigami power?" Ichigo thought on it for a moments he remembered that his inner world was crumbling then but he never would have thought that his soul was eaten then"

"I see you understand now," he continued his story then Soul King decided to call his most trusted men to find a solution, one of his sorcerer, our predecessor ,proposed creating artificial solider to fight for them. Using their Kido they created first mod souls. And as always there was a peace for some time but, it would seem that their creation was too prefect, Mod-souls also had feelings and they didn't wanted to be just a tools of war, to be used and then throw away. They rebelled, but the rebellion was cursed swiftly for the mod-souls weren't coordinated to well. It was a valuable lesson for Soul King…he ordered a destruction of all mod-souls" Ichigo cringed at that thoughts thinking about his .. friend Kon

"After that Soul King called the leader of the faction that were in war before he came and gave them an order: to create an organization to protect the soul from Hollows, the number of those fractions was thirteen

"Gotei 13!" that was hard to guess

"Again Yes that was the beginning of SS you know today, and the scorers worked as a branch of it later known as Kido Corps. Soul king pleased with this decided to leave the rule in hands of common souls and formed central 46 to rule in his name, he one again created new dimension, the Royal one and retreated there leaving SS to itself but guarding it at the same time, despite not interfering form that time, and the rest is just history" he finished with a loud sigh. Ichigo was looking at him like on some sort of guru

"WOW…I didn't expected that…that's a lot to think of…so those Ancients are like Soul King but in twisted version?" he asked

"Basically yes, and that's why it was made a secret so the common people won't fear that the Soul King would turn on them and eat them.. you see why"

"So are there any chances that those Ancients are those form the past?" he asked fearing the answer

"I don't know maybe there are just some Vasto lords that usurped that title, I never heard of them being active in few past millennia's so it's probably just some rumor to scare opponents" he reassured him but Ichigo wasn't so certain he had a nasty feeling in the back of his head

"I see now I really have a lot to think on, thanks for telling me" he bowed slightly

'No problem but don't tell anyone or I will have problems" he grinned

"Sure, see you around Tessai-san"

"Goodbye Ichigo-dono future 15th Kido Corps Commander" Ichigo smirked, 15 was his favorite number

…

Ok the stage is almost set . I hope you liked the legend of SK. Anyways next chapt might take some more time to write because my second year started and I have much work to do there but don't worry I will try to update ASAP

Anyways don't forget to leave a review remember more reviews equals chapters written faster


	14. Forgotten Days

Author note

Ok sorry for delay but October was simply hellish for me, I barely had time to write ok to the main subject I wanted to address

What the hell happened in that manga?. Ichigo is a Quincy? really? Come on and how? I refuse to accept that lame explanation that Kubo gave in manga, if so why it didn't awoken when he fought Ishida? Or any time before he needed something like that? I wasn't prepared for a bomb like that

Ok since I've got that off my chest I need your opinion on that matter

**Should I adjust my story to the cannon (Alive Azien ect) and gave Ichigo his quincy powers or go with my ideas I plan to incorporate the whole quincy affair in my story later, with slight modifications**

**SO tell me if I should re-write my story or left it as it is and continue ****it Please leave your opinion in review or PM me****. It's really important to the future of my story **

**Ghrotto-**glad to hear that

**Freowin- **thanks and I will

**YagamiDark-**Thanks, and I'm on it

**Gundam Lord- **you should watch the bunch of first episodes, there is an explanation, and as for where they go you will know soon enough

**The Failing Shadow- **Thanks and I'm glad I have finally made some visible progress in grammar department

**scottusa1-** thanks and I will try

**DhanaRagnarok- **HA I know, I took most of her personality from hers episode it was 274 or somewhere in that area

**Nxkris-** Thanks,I always wondered how all of this happened so I use my creativity to make sth up

**Animecollecter-** I hope he will manage

**99 luffy-** HA thanks for encouragement

**Grimjaww- **and it only the regular kido and as for your question… we'll see

**BillyZhao- **glad you liked it

**ShadowGOUF-**thanks

Anyways Enjoy

…..

Chapter 14

After Tia left the shop the she wandered around the city without any plan. She passed countless building and streets not bothering to notice where she was going. She wanted just move forward, just to get as far as possible form…? What was that she was running from? Yes that was a good question, she wasn't sure what was the thing that she wanted to get away. Was it Ichigo? No she quickly discarded the stray trough, she knew that it wasn't a person or thing but rather a memory…

_Flashback, Hawaii, Honolulu 1912_

The waves gently hummed as they crashed onto sandy shore. The day was almost windless and warm with cloudless sky. But the tranquil atmosphere didn't last long…

"Mommy, Mommy!" slightly chubby four-year old girl shouted as loud as she could" look what I found!" the girl ran to her mother on her short legs and showed her the red starfish with white stripes. The woman turned around at looked at the sea creature.

"Tia.." the woman sighed with a smile, stroking hair of the small blonde" how many times I had to told you to not to pick pretty much everything from the sea.. what if you touch a jellyfish and get burned?"

"But is sooo cute" Tia whined, pouting. Her mother laughed at her pout, she always looked so adorable when she did that. But not only Tia here was ,,adorable"…

Her mother was simply astonishing. She was quite tall, around 170 cm, with long black hair. Her skin was tanned just like the rest of the population of Hawaii and she was very well endowed , but what really caught the attention of most male population was her face. The roundly shaped with full lips, small nose and deep alluring teal eyes. With one glance she could make any men hers. She was covered by loin-cloth on her waist line and her breast (courtesy of her husband)

The sea creature glued itself to Tia's hand and started to travel up leaving a trail of slime on her fore arm. Tia looked at it with fascination giggling at the tickling sensation. Her mother sweatdropped at hers daughter antics. She tried to rip the creature off her daughters arms but starfish was holding her tightly. She sighed again, she dragged her daughter to the sea at put her into the water. The starfish felt the environment change and let Tia go swimming away

"Bye, bye star-chan" Tia waved at the creature . Both of them walked back to the center of flourishing village of Honolulu. New building made of brigs were growing everywhere, and new center square was just about to be finished.

Before Tia was born the village was just like any back warded village in Hawaii region but the arrival of her father changed everything.

His ship was hit by the storm and sank, luckily he survived. The waves dropped him off ashore. The local healer Mano Halibel, found him half-dead and had taken him to her house. After few weeks of therapy Captain James Smith was as good as new.

He was handsome man. Almost two meter tall, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was well build, not overly muscular but strong nevertheless. He smiled often and was a kind man.

Thanks to the connections he had a rescue team was sent after him, but due to certain event, that included him and a certain healer and very comfortable bed he decided to settle on the Island. After small wedding he went back to his homeland, USA to arrange few things. When he came back Honolulu changed forever.

To put it plainly he brought civilization to the town. He brought the builders and materials to build his new house, but he decided to keep some traits of local architecture. He also brought a proper doctor to help Mano. With their knowledge exchanged, the heath care in Honolulu was established.

But it was only the beginning. James smith was also a merchant so he immediately took care of the islands economy. He showed to the local population newest cultivation methods what dramatically increased the growth of the local plants. Thanks to that they could export it as well as folk handicrafts. Also He thought the locals how to trade so they won't be cheated. Thanks to that the whole region started to thrive.

Despite some protests of the elder part of population, James continued his work, to pleasure them he established the first museum of Hawaii culture. He stated that his intention was to help the locals not to cut them off from their roots.

Few months after that Tia was born. The locals threw a party in her honor. After a celebration ended life came back to normal.

Tia's first four years of life could were probably the best one she had. Being the daughter of the unofficial leader of the Island and its Healer, she had everything from toys to loving parents.

But as all good things sooner or later come to an end, her good life ended as well. The tragedy happened at the beginning of the rainy season…

…

With first days of November the rain started to pour heavily forcing whole family to stay inside. Mano was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Tia and James were in the living room. James sat on the big armchair reading some book while Tia was lying on the carpet near the fire place drawing some picture with crayons, humming some song.

"Daddy look" Tia pulled her father sleeve, blonde man looked his daughter and took a piece of paper. It was a drawing, that showed three people holding hands, one small and two bigger, he guessed it was them. He chuckled, and took Tia onto his lap

"So we have a little artist here" he smiled and kissed her forehead

"No I don't want to be artist I want to be a Captain!" she exclaimed proudly. James rose his eyebrow and looked at his daughter with cocky grin

"And what would you want to do as a captain?" Tia looked at him with sly smile she expected that question

"I will sail and fight pirates!" her father started to chuckle

"And what about sea monsters?" he asked quietly looking at his daughter with serious eves. Tia cringed under his gaze looking at him with wide eyes

"Sea monsters?" she whispered

"Yes terrifying leviathan that could swallow whole ships, like the monstrous octopus Kraken, with long tentacles that slowly wraps around you" he moved his hands to her sides" and start to…tickle you " Tia burst into a fit of giggles when her father started to tickle her, she tried to run but he was preventing that. Mano came to see what that whole ruckus was about.

"James dear stop teasing Tia" she told him with playful smile

"I'm not teasing her I'm tickling her" he replied with smug grin,

"Daddy hahaah stop hahaha can't breathe hahah" Tia chocked between her breaths, James stopped tickling her and let her go. She ran to her mother with a squeal and hide behind her sticking her tongue out .

"Nanana Now you won't catch me" her mother smirked devilishly

"But I will" and she copied what James did to Tia. After another tickling session the family moved to the kitchen to ate dinner.

The meal was soon interrupted by frantic knocking. Mano stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw elder Hale, gasping for air soaking wet. For a native Hawaiian he was tall, almost two meters. Despite being in his late forties , he was still as strong as bull. Years of hard work as a fishermen strengthen his body giving his muscular build, working all day outside gave his very dark tan. His hair was still black, but you could spot a grey hair there and there. His face was slightly primal, prominent cheekbones and clearly defined forehead made his face look slightly savage, scaring smaller children, but you couldn't find more gentle person on this island than him. His sparking brown eyes indicated that they belonged to some youngling, always had a spark of mischievousness.

"Elder Hale come in…" she started

"No time! The tsunami is coming!" he yelled urging her inside. James and Tia came to see what all that commotion was about" James! Get dressed and come with me the waves are coming!" James eyes widen, years of being the sailor thought him not to underestimate the fury of the see. He quickly sprang into action grabbing coats. After they quickly dress up, he took frighten Tia in his arms and left his house with his wife and elder.

They run to the higher ground where the storm shelter were located (another of James innovations). The typhoon was growing more stronger and vicious with every passing second. They thunders roared in the dark sky, illuminating it. Just when they managed to get little higher the first tsunami wave hit.

Two stories high wave got thought the storm shafts, and hit the cost in its full powers destroying the harbor, and craving its way through the land.

A second wave hit soon after the first and almost washed out our group ,they knew that they didn't have much time left before the main wave hit. Suddenly Mano slipped on wet mud and slipped down the patch, in last moment she managed to catch the nearby tree trunk, just above vicious current of water

"MANO!" James shouted, he handed crying Tia to the Elder "Go!"

"But what about.." elder tried to argue

"I trust you with her" he looked at Tia "Mommy and I love you honey" and he ran to his wife

"Daddy!" Tia tried to free herself from elder grasp but he was holding her firmly, he looked at James once more before turning back.

"Stay alive my friend" then he ran as fast as he could.

…..

_James and Mano_

James ran down the slope as fast as he could, but he was cautious so that he won't share his wife fate. He almost managed to reach her but there was no way to reach her directly, she was holding the trunk of the fallen tree and below her was deadly current. In a sheer of genius he unzipped his belt and throw on side to her. She managed to catch it and James pulled her to safety. She hugged his tightly , crying on his shoulder

"I'm sorry I'm sorry…." She apologized

"It's ok you're saf…." He paused when the thunder illuminated sky once more revealing the main wave. It obscured the horizon , the wave was at least fifty meter tall.

When Mano saw the wave she started to cry harder, she already knew that they won't make it, and because of her James going to die, and Tia will become an orphan. James hugged her even tighter

"Shh it's ok" he whispered to her ear

"James it's all my fault" she chocked, they had seconds before the wave will hit" I.." she tried to speak again but she was muffed by James lips

"You've made me the happiest man on this world" he breathed into her mouth

"Thank you" she thought. And then the humongous mass of water fell on them.

…..

_Tia and Elder Hale_

Elder with Tia in his hands ran into the shelter as ones of the lasts, slamming doors behind them. The long run up to the mountain exhausted elder so he literally fell on the ground, Tia used that opportunity to free herself and ran to the doors to open them but some villager stopped her, she started yelling that her parent were still outside and need help.

When they refused to let her out she fell to hers knees and started to wail loudly. Elder Hale had collected himself from the ground and took her into his arms swaying her slightly trying to calm her down

"Hush sweetie everything will be alright" Tia hugged his with all might that four year old girl can muster, still crying loudly. After what seemed like eternity she finally calmed down and fell asleep.

Hale gently placed her on the makeshift bed. He looked around the large cave. Even before James arrival this place was used as an emergency shelter when the tsunamis came but it was more primitive than now. James took care to properly equip this place in case of emergency. The make shift beds were standing in line near the walls, and a large fireplace was in the middle of the cave. The pantry with enough food for two months was placed deeper.

Hale noted the rest of the elders near mentioned fireplace discussing something heatedly.

"I told you something like that would happened!" village shaman yelled" That white devil with his sinful ,,innovations" "he spat the last world" would bring us nothing but misery, he defied the laws of gods and now we'll are punished for his sins!" Hale cleaned his fists walking to the fire

"Yes that wave was a sing that gods are angry" some other yelled

"Stop babbling you senile fools!" elder Hale yelled, earning nasty glares form some elders" James had nothing to do with it.. anyways is that who managed to get here?" he asked

"Sadly yes" one of the elder replied

"But it's barely half of the population" Hale whispered

"What about James and Mano?" Hale sadly shook his head

"They probably didn't make it.. they were too low when the main wave hit…I managed to bring Tia in" he stated

"Finally! The will of the gods was fulfilled and the sinners were punished! Pity that their spawn survi.." Shaman didn't finish because Hale's fist collided with his face sending him flying, nasty crack could be heard when he landed hard on the ground

"Anyone else have some smart comment?" he asked glaring at the frighten elders" Good I will take care of Tia…any objections?" rest of the elders shook their heads, elder Halo turned and walked away to sleeping Tia, looking at her with pity

"Don't worry little one I will take care of you I swear on my life"

_Flashback end_

….

Tia opened her eyes, lone tear slid down her cheek, she looked around as noticed that her legs carried her to the exact spot where Ichigo found her. Slight smirk played on her lips

"Need to change destination in my personal GPS" she thought she looked at her watch 7:59 PM "Shit" she cussed aloud, she had only one hour before meeting, she quickly stood and started to run towards Ichigo home, luckily her body wasn't exactly human so she could travel distances much faster….

….

After Ichigo had left Urahara shop he headed straight to his house to think over of what he heard from Tessai. When he had arrived he went to his room and lied on his bed. He was lost. He hadn't got the slightest idea what was going on. The answerers he got from Tessai just breaded more questions and confused him even more. He decided a short nap would be an order, he closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

_3 hours later_

Ichigo woke up from a nightmare filled with supernatural beings, hollows and other creepy stuff doing nasty things to him. He collected his thoughts and tried to put something together from that mess

"So let's see" he voiced his thoughts", we've got a group of twisted god-like beings from past that supposedly are active, soul king that was one of them but he decided to separate from them because he was good, but Aizen told me that he was a disgusting creature so that indicates that he's evil, but Aizen could lie, I mean what kind of idiot would trust Aizen for even a millisecond?

…..

Somewhere, blonde running with inhuman speed sneezed hard, what caused her to stumble over pavement while cursing profusely

…..

"Add to that insane kido rituals in backgrounds with hell and hollows to add spice and we've got….chaos and total shitstorm, not to forget massive headache that surely will hit me any mo… ok it did" Ichigo covered his face with his hands, he felt so old and he was only seventeen, he was certain that before he reach twenty his hair will be completely white. Why couldn't he be like some normal teenager? Fooling around, doing nothing and worrying about exams not the future of spiritual world.

But then he wouldn't meet many great people, including Tia so he couldn't complain about that.

But he was sick worried about future, the magnitude alone frightened him. How he was supposed to fight a being that could create dimensions at will. He prayed silently that those Ancients Swift Claw spoke about were only imposters not the real deal .

He looked at the clock 8:20 PM and Tia still hadn't returned. He started to worry, Ichigo knew that she needed some time for herself, but she was clearly shaken.

"She might lost her way, or someone could attacked her" he shook his head, Tia wasn't five years girl, she could take care of herself probably better than him

Just as he finished this thought the door to his room swung open, revealing sweating Tia without breath. Her clothes were wet and stuck to her skin, showing all her curves. Her face was flushed and hair were messy.

Ichigo looked at her with mouth agape, literally ogling her, his eye traveling up and down; he fought off the urge to jump on her and….

Tia noticed the way he looked at her, it was little disturbing to see his with so badly hidden lust. She smirked slightly she walked to him swaying her hips

"Like what you see?" she took his chin in her hand rose it slightly and gave his a tender kiss. Ichigo returned the kiss with full force, her warped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Tia broke the kiss

"Mhm Ichigo I have to get ready.." he went down her neck leaving a trail of kisses.

"Let's tell them that we're busy" he kissed her again, she giggled, begrudgingly she left his embrace and went to the bathroom to take quick shower, she was glad that she had short hair, so drying them wasn't an issue. She made her usual three braids, and wrapped towel around her and went to Ichigo room.

Predictably that gave him a heart attack but he had managed to crawl out of the room leaving a trail of nose blood behind him.

She opened the wardrobe and looked for something to wear, it was her first party like that, in her times there were no clubs, and she had seen how it looked like on TV but there was a difference between reality and TV. She went through her stuff, with surprising speed for a woman, she chose her outfit. Black knee high boots (think of the one she have when she resurrects but in black) tight grayish leggings, white T-shirt and black short jacked on top.

Ichigo came back soon with only his boxers on. Now it was her turn to ogle his well-toned chest, she was mildly disappointed with the loose boxers, she would prefer something tighter.

He decided to take lightly grey jeans, body-fit dark blue shirt and a semi –elegant jacket on top. After they were ready they went down stair and bid farewell to everyone, Ichigo told them to not wait for them.

All pack decided to meet at the bus stop at nine and drive from there to Tokyo. Ichigo and Tia arrived slightly late, receiving angry( Tatsuki), mocking (Ishida) or lustful (Chizuru) gazes. Besides them present at the place where Orihime, Chado, Keigo, Mizuiro and to Ichigo's surprise Rukia and Renji. He prayed silently that Rukia cooled down from last time but the gods ignored his pleas and it had nothing to with the fact that someone visited shrines very rarely. The glances she was shooting at Tia could be considered hostile at least. Ichigo mentally sighed ,he just hoped that it won't end in blood bath. And while he was sure that Tia could mop the floor with pretty much everyone in this group besides him…probably.

"Ichigo we thought you decided to dump us!" Keigo said with tear in his eyes

"I agree, what caused this delay?" Ishida asked with smug smile, ha had pretty good theory about it

" I had some things to do and it took me longer than I anticipated" he replied smoothly, trying to not look at Tia, she was doing the same.

"And what were those things you had to do?" Tatsuki asked

"What the hell is this, interrogation? " Ichigo half joked, Tatsuki eyes narrowed

"Ok if you don't want to tell its fine, what you were doing and with whom…" she trailed off looking at slightly flushed Tia. The reaction of the group could be divided in three groups, angry (Rukia, Orihime, Chizuro), shocked (Keigo(very),Mizuiro and Renji(mildly)) and we knew( Ishida, Chado and Tatsuki)

"I don't know what you are talking about" red faced, the oncoming bus saved him from sticky situation. The group entered the bus. They chattered about everything and nothing on their way. After an hour they arrived at Center Tokyo.

From there they walked to the entertainment district. The place was lit with various neon and advertisements. They decided to eat something first. They found a Pizza Hut restaurant and went in.

After they ate Chado proposed to go to the club. Ishida argued that they are still minor so they won't be let it. Chado reassured him by telling him that he knew the owner and the bodyguards.

But to get to this club they had to get thought adult part of entertainment industry with included many "gentleman's clubs". The "ladies" from those clubs looked with predatory eyes at the group especially Ichigo and Chado

"Mhmm that big one makes me really wet" one of the "ladies" purred licking her lips" wonder if he's so big in other areas too" Chado cheeks darken with flush

"Nah I would prefer the orange one, he looks sooo innocent, I bet he's still a virgin" Ichigo was now red as strawberry" And he's cute too…I would give him for free" she set him quick wink, smiling seductively, the other girls started to giggle humiliating the two even more.

But quickly stopped when they felt collective killing intent coming from the females of the group. Especially from the blonde and redhead one, and while the blonde was purely for kill, the red-head had some tints of something darker and much more foul. The ladies had a brief image of serial rapist, she licked her lips looking at them scaring the shit out of them.

After the group finally arrived at quite decent looking club it was called Paradox. Chado went first to speak with a bodyguard after few words, they were let in.

The club itself was painted in a mixture of dark blue and black colors. The dancing floor was in the middle of the room, with tables. Chairs, and sofas around it, The neon-lit bar was in the corner. The illumination was handing above the dancing floor, flashing multicolor lights.

The were some people in the club but most of them were just sitting and drinking. Since it was barely after 11 PM and Sunday at that the possibility of crowds was low. Just as Ichigo intended. He was aware that in Tia's times there were no club, so he decided to take it slower, so she won't feel uncomfortable.

They went to the unoccupied table, Chado went to the bar for the drinks. After few quick words with barman he came back carrying a plate with eleven bottles of bear. The grouplooked at him with wide eyes

"Chado were minor we can't drink" Tatsuki stated

"Don't sweat it Tatsuki, next year all of us will be adults" Mizuiro grabbed the bottle, Keigo looked at him with awe" Always the quiet ones" he though. Now he was facing a dilemma, he was seventeen and yet now he stood at the doors of the adulthood, how could he refuse this final step into adolescence?, he grabbed the next bottle , Renji and Rukia causally grabbed theirs for obvious reasons drinking was nothing new to them, soon all group followed the suit and took their bottles.

"Cheers!" they clattered their bottles and drank the bitter liquid, some handling it better (almost everyone) some worse (Keigo), the first round went relatively quickly and Chado soon had to went for seconds. They started to chatter through loud music, or rather yell at each other

"So..how do you like the whole captain thing" Rukia asked Ichigo out of blue

"Well to be honest it is quite good, except the paperwork part and the meetings, I never knew that Kido could be so badass" he replied

" What is your current level?" she asked

"Both hado and bakudo up to the 75 plus kurohitsugi" Rukia looked at him with wide eyes

"What, but you had just two lesson with Hachi-san!" Rukia exclaimed, even she couldn't preform kurohitsgi

"What can I say I'm that good…after all I'm Kido Corps Commander" he replied with smug look on his face

"Commander?" she looked at him puzzled

"Yep it's a title that Tessai held, and I kind of like the sound of Commander Kurosaki Ichigo' he grinned, Rukia rolled her eyes. They started to chatter at about some random stuff completely oblivious about a pair of teal eyes looking at them.

She felt a pang of jealousy, she instinctively knew that raven haired shinigami was interested in Ichigo, very interested . She tried to speak to him few times but Rukia had taken his all attention so she decided to wait for a good moment.

She was sitting at Ichigo right side while Rukia took left one, next to her was Chado, and next to Rukia was Renji, and Ishida, infornt of her sat Orihime, to her right Tatsuki and Chizuro and to her left Keigo and Mizurio. She was sipping her beer, surprisingly the taste grew better as she drank more.

"How are you holding?" Chado asked with small smile

"Good thank you, I have to say I start to enjoy places like that" she replied with a smile, Chado chuckled

"Glad to hear that" he leaned slightly to her" So how are the things with Ichigo" he asked, Tia looked at him surprised, she was sure that only Ishida knew about them

"How?" Chado smile grew

"You could see with naked that there are…sparks between you"

"I see… and as for previous question I guess ok, we're both new to this whole emotional stuff, but he's a great guy, and I really want that to work out" Chado placed comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked around and saw that the bottles were empty again

"Ok guys third round" they handed him money and he stood and went to the bar, Tia decided to accompany him. She looked at the various brands of the alcohols until her eyes stopped at the one particular bottle, Old Lahaina rum, Hawaiian rum. She knew that one, from her previous life the deep and rich taste of the amber liquid.

"Excuse me what is a price of Old Lahaina shoot" she asked the barman

" Oh you have a very good eye, it's 600 yen per shoot" he replied

" Can I have two in one glass?"

"Of course, do you want me to mix it with something" he asked politely

"No thanks it tastes the best as it is " she replied confidently earning a smirk

"Oh it seems we have an expert" he told her with sincere voice, she smirked, as he poured the liquid and elegant glass and handed it to her, she gave him money and returned to the table were the group started their third beer.

Ichigo looked at her with surprise as he noticed the glass in her hand that probably didn't contain beer. She sat next to him, and sipped from the glass, for a moment her face gained dreamy look as she savored the rich taste of the Hawaiian specialty

"I guess that stuff is pretty good?" he asked smiling

" You have no idea how" she handed him the glass, Ichigo took a quick sip and swallowed immediately, he didn't found anything extraordinary out the drink just little sweet, Tia furrowed her eyebrows

"You drank it too fast you need to hold it, and savor the taste" she instructed him, Ichigo took another sip and held it in his mouth. At first he felt no difference but after few moment the liquid started to pleasantly burn his tongue. Now he could feel the depths of taste of the liquid. The sweet taste overtook his mouth. His face now had the same expression as Tia's just moments before

Tia looked at him with smug smile, the liquid had that effect on people.

Ichigo reluctantly returned her the glass. He looked at his beer with disdain.

"What is the name of that liquid?"

"Old Lahaina" she replied

"Got it" he went to the bar and soon retuned with the identical glass of ambry substance. They clattered their glasses and drank the drinks. As the party progressed the beer was replaced by stronger ones, vodka, tequila, rum and other now ruled the table, soon the group stared to get very tipsy. The bad jokes started to be fun, and people started to lean at each other. It was good after midnight and the club started to get little crowded

_Every day im shuffling_

"I love that song, let's go dance!" Rukia yelled and dragged Ichigo to the dancing floor. They were followed by everyone, except Chado, Ishida and Tia.

"Why won't you go dancing? I can keep an eye on our stuff" Tia offered, she was slightly irritated when the saw Ichigo dancing with Rukia and Orihime, both of them were far too close to him in her opinion

"I'm not in the mood…yet" Ishada replied, sipping his Smirnoff drink

"And why you sitting here while Ichigo and the rest are having fun?" Chado asked causing Tia to blush

"I don't know how to dance" she replied

"Keigo too but it didn't stop him" Ishida deadpanned looking at Keigo ,,dance"

"Don't make fun of him, not everyone are gifted at pretty everything" she replied sipping her rum

"I'm not good at everything" he replied blushing

"No? What's your average?" Chado asked

"5.0 (equivalent to having A in everything)" he mumbled

"Told yaa" she started to giggle, the rum was finally getting to her head. After everyone returned, they reassumed drinking.

"Oi Ichigo let's go for more" she proposed, he smiled and nodded. They ordered the same, just when he turned around to go back to the table she stopped him

"Hey I want to show you something" she smiled seductively, she took him behind the bar, so the rest of them won't see what she was about to do.

"Close your eyes" he obliged, she took a deep sip of her rum and wrapped her arms around him neck kissing him deeply sharing the liquid with him. At first surprised he quickly pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

The pair was totally oblivious to the pair of violent eyes observing them. Rukia clenched her teeth

"So that wench already sank her claws in him" she thought angrily" I have to do something before it's too late" then the idea hit her, she decided that at first she will speak with Ichigo in SS to check how deep is he under her influence and then she would take appropriate action . With a smirk she returned to the table.

After Ichigo and Tia finished their drinks, the DJ played slower tune. They went to the floor and embraced each other and slowly started to move to the song. Tia rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the closeness. The pair danced till the song ended and then some forgetting about the world. But they weren't the only ones Ishida was dancing with Orihime, Chado with Tatsuki, Mizuito found some girl in the crowd and surprisingly Keigo with Chizuro but both were too drunk to remember that.

After few more songs and drinks some of the people decided to go home. Keigo was so hammered that Mizuiro decided to take him home, Tatsuki, Orhime and Chizuro, Renji and Rukia went with them. Leaving Ishida and Chado with them.

They chattered and drank and danced till 4 am. Finally they went to catch the morning bus; they arrived in Karakura shortly after 5.

It was Monday now and their lessons started at eight so they decided that going to sleep was pointless but just before they parted stray thought hit Ishida

"Hey, it's Monday today?" his tongue slipped a little

"Ehe" Ichigo made confirming sound, while helping Tia to walk straight

"Isn't PE first?" Chado asked with wide eyes. Then the realization hit them

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled in unison waking up while district

_Three hours later_

"YOSH! LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLYYYY!, IN THIS YOUTHFULL DAY!"PE teacher Might Guy yelled at his students he had planned extra youthful training today

….


	15. Too much work

**Hiet1203-** kay I won't ;)

**Animecollecter-** I know but come one he could give a hint at least

**Wechgabi-** no problem and thanks for encouragement

**Froger495- **me too

**Ghost131- **kay will do

**VentusZephyria- **ok ok don't hurt me,heh and yes I have to closely watch the manga now and I won't make Bach an Ancient I have other plans for him

**Deamonslayer576-**and those were just first four years

**Scottusa1-** it's a good question

**Jamalymal- **you've got some interesting idea I have to admit, I'm still thinking about incorporating the quicy part in my story, but for now I will look how the situation evolve in manga

**ShadowGOUF- **thanks and no break for Ichigo

**Star-chan**- good point

**IchiFell-** I will consider that

**Rooivalk253-** Suddenly I felt a motivation to finish this story ;)

**Holy Writer-** thanks and yes Kubo really throw a nuke this time

**The Robdog- **thanks and that's why I'm looking for beta

**DhanaRagnarok-** ….it would be my PE teacher form hell, and that was only a beginning of her backstory

**Grimjaww-** ha wait what the future show you

…

After traumatizing morning's PE the rest of the day for our group was a blast, mostly because they sleep through it.

After Ichigo and Tia came back from school they got a ,,talk" from Isshin about parting hard a day before school.

Because they hadn't got even a bit of sleep that they immediately went to the bed and fell into the slumber.

Few hours later Ichigo had woken up, having a desert in his mouth, so he went downstairs to drink some water. Just when he was about do drank the whole glass he saw a hell butterfly outside his window. He had sighed tiredly, and opened it.

It started to broadcast the message:

_Ichigo-san it's Hachi, you have to arrive in S.S, ASAP the C.C will decide what to do with the stolen scrolls and books from the Kido corps, so your presence at the upcoming meeting is essential. _

_PS._

_The meeting will be in an hour by human time._

"Fuck" Ichigo cussed loudly, now he will have to get dressed, go to Urahara drop his body and run to the stupid meeting instead of going back under the warm blanket and cuddle Tia. He drank his water and went upstairs to dress up.

Before he left, he went to the sleeping Tia and woke her up.

"Hmmm?" she asked sleepily

"I have to go to SS for a while I will be back later" he told her and kissed her lightly

"Kay" and she returned to sleeping. Ichigo smirked and left to Urahra.

He arrived and did the necessary things. He looked at his watch, fifteen minutes left

"Damn it I will never get there through Senkaimon on time" it usually dropped him on the very outskirts of the SS "Hell, let's go with a Garganta" He focused his thoughts on the hall in front of the 1st division headquarters. The black gate opened slowly and he jumped into it. After few minutes of running, he jumped outside, only to be nearly pierced by several sharp objects.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki?!" SoiFon snarled holding her blade against his neck

"Well I thought I should be present at the meeting, where the future of my belongings is discussed" he replied almost cheerfully.

"Well maybe you should use Senkaimon, some of the present almost pissed their pants when they saw a garganta opening in the middle of the room" Shinji chuckled when he sheathed his sword. As did the rest of the Captain, except for SoiFon which still pressed her blade against his neck

"Hey SoiFon can you cut that shit out?" Ichigo asked almost politely. She glared at him for a moment and followed the suit.

"Remember Kuroskai I'm watching you really closely, " she stated with disdain in her voice

"One: It's Commander Kuroskai to you" he smirked, remembering certain white-haired Captain that constantly nagged him about it" Two I wasn't aware that I had a personal stalker" he felt little satisfaction when the vein popped on her forehead, as well as few chuckles

"I'm not a stalker!" she yelled at him with fury in her eyes

"You could've fooled me" his smile widen much to her Ire

"Remember I could finish you in two moves you.. You dirty hollow " she snapped her voice dripping with venom, insulting not only him but the rest of Visored present. Ichigo smile fell and his eyes narrowed dangerously, he instantly closed the gap between them and whispered to her in cold menacing voice

"And what made you think that I will let you land even one blow on me?" he asked, making her gasp, he just insulted her pride as an assassin…unforgivable, but he wasn't finished "And as far as I recall that little trick of you couldn't do shit against Aizen…" he trailed off. SoiFon's face turned red with anger, Ichigo had hit her most sore point, the stain on her assassin pride that could never be washed away. She looked at Ichigo with eyes full of hatred

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi" her sword changed it shape to the black and gold gauntlet with small chain likened to the stinger like blade on her middle finger. "So let's test how it will work on you then" she charged at him aiming for his heart.

Few of the Captains were ready to interfere but what the saw next shocked them completely. Ichigo extended his right and had taken the hit on his open palm, but surprisingly the black tattoo didn't show itself on his hand.

To everyone shock SoiFon's blade couldn't pierce his skin, his hierro withstand her attack. he grabbed her hand in iron grip and lifted her from the ground looking into her hateful/fearful eyes, then he had a devilish idea how to get her back for being such bitch to him almost from the very beginning.

"_Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own power_…." He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle yet firm, he turned his head and saw Unohana with her small smile…yet he could fell that she was tense

"Ichigo-kun, I think you have already made your point…What Captain SoiFon meant was that your rather unconventional entry, worried us and made us think that we were under attack" she smiled at him

"Oh then you have my apologies" he let down still shaken SoiFon down

"Accepted, but you shouldn't attack other captains Ichigo-kun" she nagged him gently

'Nah I was just kidding, I wanted to scare her a little" he smiled sheepishly, SoiFon shoot him a nasty glace but remained silent.

"Oi Ichigo when did you learn to do Kurohitsugi?" Kyoraku asked

" Oh that it was probably when Aizen tried to kill me with it" everyone present sweatdropped

"Pity that he didn't succeed" Kurotsuchi mumbled under his breath. He was boiling inside, he was probably about to lose one of his most valued treasure…which he couldn't reach because of damn seals but he was close to cracking them, he came prepared to this meeting, he will show everyone how incompetent that brat was…

His trail of troughs was interrupted by the sound of door opening. They went inside and sat in quite comfortable chairs.

"The meeting has begun" C.C announced" But before we move to the main topic, I'd like to ask what was that commotion about?" he looked at Ichigo and then SoiFon

"It was about a reckless usage of hollow powers" SoiFon stated

"And what did he do?" C.C asked

"I got here through Garganta, because otherwise I would be late for the meeting" Ichigo interrupted,

"That's it?" C.C asked incredulously, he was far too old to deal with such minor stuff

"C.C you can't be serious! How could you tolerate such blatant usage of Hollow powers by that…" she stopped when she felt Ichigo gaze at her

"What is the problem with using hollow powers if they serve S.S?" Ichigo asked

" So you wouldn't have any problems letting Arracanr into S.S?" Byakuya asked incredulously

"If I knew and trust her/him then no I wouldn't" he replied felling that that was a great chance a test the ground when S.S will discover Tia

"Humh trust a hollow, that's absurd" SoiFon snorted

"I agree that's impossible to befriend a hollow or Arrancar, they are nothing but a beasts, that should be exterminated " Byakuya

"But that didn't stop you to let Nel go, didn't it" Ichigo shoot back, Byakuya lost his composure for a moment

"I deemed her harmless, besides I had much more important things to do that chase after weak opponents"

"So what will you think when I will tell you that you just let go former tercera Espada off the hook?" he asked. He felt little bad about using Nel in such way…but it was all for Tia,.. yet still he felt bad about it.

"What? You want to tell me that this child was an Espada?" Byakuya asked eyes wide" Impossible"

"Her mask was broken by Noritora and her reiatsu started to leak forcing her to revert to child for to survive, but she can regain her powers for a moment when they are needed….thanks to her I'm still alive, and yes I would gladly accept a person like her in my squad" the silence followed his statement. Some of the Captain were looking at him with awe, others with anger, and some with interest

"Ichigo I think you went too far" Toshiro told him" You know that you can't negotiate with hollows" Ichigo recalled that he fought Tia so he decided to take a risk

"Then tell me, you fought with tercera Espada yes?" he nodded" Then how was she, was she a beast? that should be slaughtered ?"

Toshiro looked at him thinking about the answer. The opponent he fought was different from what he expected. He though he would be fighting an mindless monster set on killing everything in its sight and yet he saw that she was disturbingly. …human. He saw the pain in her eyes when her fracction had fallen, the pain when Aizen betrayed her and cut her down and it had nothing to do with physical pain. On the battlefield she didn't behaved differently than shinigami.

"No she wasn't….If I didn't knew better I could say she wasn't any different from us" his statement shocked the other captains as well as Ichigo. He was sure that Toshiro would deny it and go with the mindless monster version. Ichigo grinned inside, he just got eventual supporter in Tia's case

"But that didn't meant that I would agree to let her join S.S" his inside grin faded

"Tsk, you're just some hollow lover" Kurotsuchi snarled" They are just good for experiments.. it's a pity that I couldn't recover Tercera's body form the HW, it would surly provide many interesting results" Ichigo felt righteousness fury, the very thought of him lying his dirty hand on _**his **_Tia enraged him

"Don't get me wrong" Ichigo started" There is no lost love between me and the hollows….after all one of them killed my mother.." he paused looking directly into Kurorsuchi eyes "But I also heard that a certain now-dead shinigami captain let the said hollow loose on her…" some of the Captains looked at him with wide eyes" so tell me who I should blame for her death? A mindless monster or the ones that pointed it at her?" he asked rhetorically.

Pregnant silence followed this sentence and some of the captains had a decency to look ashamed, for not exposing Aizen earlier

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I believe that the problems with Aizen were solved" C.C told him" You had your revenge"

"it isn't about revenge, such things won't bring her back…what I'm trying to tell is that you shouldn't judge people because of the race they belong to, I know that hollows aren't the most lovable creatures but the Hōgyoku changed it all, the border between shinigami and hollows was dissolved and you can see the results of that sitting in this very room, In HM I had met many Arracars and I dare say that some of them were quite decent people"

"Kurosaki while that discussion is interesting we have not gathered here to discuss about Arrancars" Komamura interrupted

"Indeed" Byakuya supported him. Ichigo looked like he was about to say something more but he decided not to. It looked like no one had anything to say, so C.C proceeded with the meeting

" At Cap.." he looked at Ichigo with slight smirk" Commander Kurosaki request for the return of the scrolls and books that were confiscated by 12th division after the disbanding of the Kido Corps, Commander Kurosaki plea was…." Ichigo could swear that C.C was ,mocking him with the silence" accepted" Ichigo smirked triumphantly at Kurorsuchi but he saw that mad scientist had a smug grin on his own "But under one condition…you have to show that you can lift the seals on the Scrolls and Books"

"Excuse me?" he asked dumbstruck "What seals?" he thought

"Tsk the ones that prevents us from reading them you simpleton" Kurorsuchi replied with nasty smile" If you fail they stay with me forever" he throw Ichigo a book in very rude manner. The book landed in front of him

"Hey look how you treat MY property" Ichigo snapped. He took the book and examined it. It had brown cover and was about 800 pages long. On the cover Ichigo could see various seals, he guessed that it was them that prevented everyone form reading them. He opened the book and saw blank pages.

"So that's how it works, it do not prevent from opening the book but hides what is written in it clever" he thought

….

_Urahara shop _

"Achoooooo!" Tessai sneezed

"Bless you" replied Urahara "Someone is talking about you"

"I doubt it, and if it's probably someone not worth my attention"

…...

Ichigo suddenly felt very pissed but didn't know why. It wasn't from the fact that he didn't event started any lessons with seals, he could only seal and re-seal the drawers in his desk, but it was more like using remote rather than anything else. He looked at the book from every angle, felling the stares of the rest of Captains

"So embarrassing" he thought. He decided to push some of his reiatsu inside and see what happens. He had begun and seals started to glow, but aside of that nothing have happened, he added more but the seals only started to glow brighter. He stopped and the lights dimmed.

"Hmmm" he started to scratch his chin

"Ichigo-san do you know what are you doing?" Ukiatake asked

"Absolutely. …not" he deadpanned" I haven't learned seals yet"

"So I see that we are wasting time here" Byakuya stated

"Now probably yes but in two months I could probably crack it" he replied off-handly still deep in thoughts

"Right, like a brat with no experience could open it, while the greatest mind in S.S couldn't" Kurorsuchi mocked him, gloating at the same time

"I don't recall Urahara-san trying to open it" he shoot back, pale Captain inhaled sharply and was about to retort when Ichigo raised his hand to silence him.

Ichigo closed his eyes and extended his senses, he immediately felt other captains but he wasn't looking for them, he ignored their auras and focused on the one in his hands. Then he felt it, small but there it was. He examined it closer, it was a reiatsu of some kind, he had distant idea that he knew it but he couldn't place it. Then he did the smartest thing that came to his mind…he tried to rip it apart using his power.

Electrical shock came as soon as he did that, it almost knocked his unconscious he gasped and let the book out of his hands.

Everyone noticed his sudden movement when the shock hit him. Kurorsuchi grinned he knew what just happened. Failsafe.

"Fuck that hurt" he cussed aloud, now he knew how it would felt to be shoot by stun-gun.

"That means you failed right?" Shinji asked and Ichigo nodded, he looked at the damn book, he could feel that this vile object was mocking him

"Wait, What?" he thought, then and he got it, he knew whose that reiatsu was…Tessai was going to die in very horrible way, he grinned in a way that would put his hollow part to shame.

…

Tessai suddenly felt oncoming doom, some decision that he made in the past were coming back to bite in in the ass.

"I hope it's not the seals I put on the books" he started to tremble, turning red…

…

"Ok I think I have a way to get to it" he stated still grinning like a mad man, it slightly disturbed the rest of the captains. He concentrated once more, and made a connection.

He has deducted that if the object is able to mock him, so it's sentient or at least half-sentient . he approached it once again, but this time he tried to resonate with the reiatsu. He succeeded.

The silhouette started to form in front of him. To his surprise it was Unohana.

"Unohana-san what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked flabbergasted by her presence .

"I'm not Unohana…I'm Hana guardian of the knowledge, created by Tessai-sama" the Unohana-like person replied

"So can you lift the seal of this book for me?" he asked

"No, only Kido Corps Commander have the right to read this book" she replied

"But I am a Kido corps Commander!" Ichigo told her

"Negative, you didn't made a contract" she smiled at him

"What contra…" then he recalled his talk with Tessai, about previous Commanders and that tattoo" "oh that I'm on a good way to get that so how about you open this one now and the rest after I get it?" he tried to reason with her

"I cannot do that" came the short reply

"But then Kido corps will never get those scrolls and books back! That maniac Kurorsuchi will keep them forever!" he yelled. To his surprise Hana face turned into snarl

"I see.. you want me to lift the seal on this particular book yes?" she asked

"Yes"

"And only on that one?" she asked again, Ichigo nodded

"Fine I will do it but I will do it on two conditions" Ichigo nodded again

"One: you will tell them that this book is called "The Mechanics of Sacrificial Kido" she told him

"And what's the real title" he asked curios why he had to lie

"Flames of rebellion" by Date Muramasa"

"Why do I have to lie?"

"Because that book was banned, and almost every copy was destroyed" she told him with sad looking face

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Because it tells the history of rebellions and uprisings through centuries in SS"

"So? I had the same thing on my lessons" he replied not seeing the reason why such book should be banned

"It was written by one of the rebels and shows their points of view" she looked at him with pleading eyes" please don't tell them that it survived"

"I promise" he replied instantly, the very idea of destroying the books repulsed him. He remembered the saying, if you forget history you are condemned to repeat it "And what's the second condition?"

"You will have to do me a favor" she told him with sweat smile

"Sure" he replied instantly charmed by it

"Are you sure?" she asked to confirm it

"Yep, ask me anything" how stupid it was…..

"Ok" she grabbed the edge of her coat and in one swift move she took it off, revealing tight leather suit.

It was all black. With long gloves and thighs, aside from that she had only a leather panties and bra on, if there was a floor Ichigo jaw would surely hit it and go through.

"HA-HA-HANA-SAN! What the hell is this!" he asked blushing madly, she lifted his chin with the tip of a whip the literally pulled out of nowhere

"It's Mistress Hana to you slave" she licked the said tip, smiling in a way that only Unohana can

….

_In the meeting room_

The rest of the captains looked in fascination to Ichigo changing face features. From shock, confusion, slight anger to confusion again and then utter and total terror, he opened his mouth in silent scream. He dropped the book and it hit the table. Suddenly it stared to glow and all seals on the book disappeared, yet Ichigo still didn't woke up. He started to sweat heavily,

"So this he managed to break the seal…" Ukitake stated

"It seems so but…." Shiniji looked at Ichigo face that had an expression he really couldn't place… like if he saw something so absurd that it fried his brain, in that very moment Ichigo eyes flew open and he let out surprisingly girlish scream. He started to hyperventilate, having a panic attack. Uhohana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her and she gave him reassuring smile, but she didn't anticipate his reaction.

Ichigo face morphed to the one of pure terror and horror. He yelled, grabbed the book and preformed a shumpo that could put Youruichi to shame and literally vanished.

No one dared to speak for a few minutes after his exit, everyone tried to comprehend the situation

"That was interesting" the silence was broken by Unohana who was still slightly shocked, it was some time when someone looked at her with such unrestrained horror, everyone nodded.

"I agree but I wish that we won't have to look for a new Kido Commander, whatever happened hit him pretty hard" Kensei stated " Aside from that, since he did break the seal, it means that all those things are coming back to him yes?" he asked looking at C.C

"That is correct…Captain Kurorsuchi prepare to transport all scrolls and books you confiscated two hundred years ago…all of them" he stressed on the last part

"Yes C.C" pale captain replied through his teeth.

"Now let's continue with the meeting….

…..

_Kido Corps Headquarters_

Hachi had been drilling Roja, Hashiro and Shinda since the morning, they all proved to be an excellent students_, _and he was happy to see their progress. He was just about to call a break when he felt Ichigo reiatsu approaching. He turned and saw Ichigo shumpo'ed to the field. Ichigo walked/ran to him and just when he was about to greet him the pushed the book into his hands and looked at him with haunted eyes

"You didn't saw me" and ran to the main building, activating all defenses on his way. All his officers looked at him with mouth agape.

"What the hell happed?" Shinda asked

"Dunno but man he was freaked out" Hashiro replied

"Wonder what could scare him so much that he practically isolated the whole building " Roja deadpanned" now we can't get inside"

"Don't worry I will deactivate it…soon, have the rest of the day for yourself" he walked towards the building

"And what if our commander need us?" Roja asked, her really didn't like leaving people in need to themselves

"I sure Hachi will handle it, don't worry" Hashiro told him

"Me too, so I don't know about you but I going drinking!" he told them with a grin, Hashiro smirked and Roja rolled his eyes

"Good idea, count me in" Hashiro accepted his offer

" Kami! Why did I befriend to alcoholics" Roja complained to the sky

"Nah don't sweat it, someone had to bring our drunk asses back here" Shinda patted his shoulder

"Yee and watch that you won't do something stupid" he grinned" like that balloon with paint you threw at Zaraki, you're lucky that he didn't found out that it was you"

"Ha next time I will fill it with pink paint" they left to the bar.

…

_Five hours later…._

Hachi finally managed to bypass the defenses and only thanks to that that he knew patterns , he once again marveled at the mastery of old Kido Commanders.

He spent two hours looking for Ichigo at he found him in the showers. He was washing himself intensively , mumbling something about being filthy.

After some time he managed to convince him to go to his room and life in the bed. He tried to ask what had happened but failed, after a while he just let him sleep….

…..

_Ichigo mindscape_

"**Oj what the fuck was that?"** his hollow asked pissed off

"What was what?" Ichigo snapped in almost teary tone

" **well maybe the fact that you behave like a pussy all day!"** he roared

"Fuck you , I'm a victim of a rape , she violated me!" he yelled back

"**Stop exaggerating, there's a difference between kinky sex and rape"** Hichigo grinned

"She tied me up! And I begged her to stop! I can't see the difference here" he started to tremble

"**Kami you're so pathetic, hot chick just did you and ya cry like bitch"** he face palmed

"I was saving myself for Tia !" Ichigo yelled back

"**God damn it was in your mind you idiot!" **Hichigo screamed

"But I wanted her to be my first" he mumbled

"**And then what?, with the way you treat sex she will fall asleep in the middle of it! Kami why did I have to have such looser for a king, and besides you enjoyed it you hypocritical bastard " **he accused

"What?!" came the shocked reply

"**You could have stopped it, in a very moment the book left your hands, but you let it continue few moments longer" **his grin widen**" the only two reasons that you didn't enjoyed it were that it wasn't our hollow missy and two that you weren't the one who dominated….if she was groveling at your feet and calling you master.."** he trailed off letting the information sink. Surprisingly Ichigo had to admit that his hollow was right, First the images of Unohana and then Tia's calling him master flooded his mind. He blushed much to his hollow joy

"**Ha I see you finally turned your imagination on…hey let's make a deal"** he suddenly proposed

"What deal?" Ichigo asked not sure if he will like it

"**Next time ya will try to unseal those books and she will appear you will switch with me.." **he raised his hand to stop the wave of protests**" No rampage, killing and other stuff you won't like just let me deal with her and in return while I'm dealing with her I will show you few tricks" **he grinned and extended his hand

"How do I know you won't hurt her?" he knew that she was an artificial being but still

"**Oh come on I maybe a psycho but I'm not a sadist..much…I promise I won't hurt her…much"**

"I know that I will regret it but fine I agree but if you break our agreement or start hurting her I will immediately take control" he shook his hand firmly

"**Deal"**

"Deal" with that Ichigo disappeared form the mindscape

"_I have to say I'm impressed, you handled his trauma pretty well…maybe you should became a psychiatrist?" Zangetsu asked with slight smirk_

"**Nah that shit is too boring, and I helped him cause' I was afraid that he will seriously become gay this time"** he shook his head in disappointment

"_You wouldn't like that huh?"_ Zangetsu stared to chuckle

"**Yes, but you wouldn't like it even more"** Hichigo gave him his trademark grin. Zangetsu stopped laughing when the implications of his words hit him

"_Shit"_ Hollow grin widen even more

….

_Next day_

Ichigo finally left his room feeling lot better, he had to admit that his hollow would make a hell of a psychiatrist, he went to the dining room. His men looked at him funnily but didn't made any comments. He saw Hachi and sat next to him

"Hey" he greeted him

"Good morning Ichigo…how are you" he asked looking at him with worry

"Good…better than yesterday" he replied

"So can you tell me what have happened?" Hachi asked with concern. Ichigo sighed and summarized everything, excluding the most hardcore parts of his deal with Hana.

"So she asked for a favor huh?" he asked with grim face after Ichigo finished

"She did" Ichigo replied" wait you didn't…"

" Yes I did her a _favor _too…I sympathize with you" Ichigo gave him an incredulous stare

"Let's not talk about it ever again" Ichigo proposed

"Agreed…And about that book you know it's illegal ?" Hachi changed subject

"I know I was….informed" he shudder

"I see so what are you going to do with it?" Hachi asked

"Unless you're going to tell I will read this" he smirked

"Hmmm tell what?" he grinned

"Exactly…anyways what about all that stuff? Have the books been delivered? Ichigo asked

"Yes but not all of them it will take some time, the amount is simply humongous" Hachi told him" Oh that reminds me we will need more seated officers to handle archiving"

"I understand but tell me where I can find some suitable candidates? I looked at the next year finest from the academy and they are mediocre at best, not to mention all of them looks like spoiled brats from the rich houses… they have no back bone at all" he furrowed his eyebrows recalling all that wasted time to find suitable officers

"Maybe you should look around rukongai's lower districts, I recall that some of the best shinigami came from there" he proposed

"Hmmm, you may be right if I remember correctly Hashiro, Roja and Shinda came from seventy something"

"Yes sadly the life in those districts is hard but it creates perfect material for shinigami, the people there knows how to survive" he told Ichigo

"Ok I will next time I will come earlier to go for some recruits from there, since we don't have time to send them to academy we will train them here, anyways tell me what is the time in HW now?" he asked

"Around 4 am in the morning" Hachi replied

"Hmmm, I have to arrive around 7 am, so I have three hours to spare, how much time it is in S.S

"Around 21 hours"

"So how about some Kido training?" Ichigo proposed

"Why not, after all how long you can be worse in Kido than you 3rd seat?" Ichigo scowled at him making him laugh" Just kidding lets go"

As their stared to train Ichigo noticed that the spells were much more easier to learn that before despite being higher level. Ichigo thought it was a matter of experience and usage of Kido with he recently used a lot. Yet Hachi told him that he could be considered a prodigy in that matter he managed to get Hado up to 91 and bakudo up to 95. Hachi told him that soon they will start seals and barriers.

After they finished Ichigo moved to tor.. train his subordinates, first he took his regular solider and tested their skills. The results were what he expected while proficient in kido none of them stood a chance in close combat and also…

"Ok what the hell is this?" Ichigo asked pointing one of the soldier.

"What Commander?" one of them replied

"That retarded mask, it just getting in the way" he pointed the grey mask with long stripe going almost to the very ground, getting in their way

" But Commander it's our tradition…"

"I don't care if this is traditional or not" Ichigo interrupted" It restrain your movements so it's pretty deadly in close combat… remove it from your uniform at once" he left no space for argument" And looks like I will have to take care of your sword training, cause in most cases it suck" he noticed that he went too far ,most of his men had a downcast expression " Hey don't worry bout that, we'll fix it soon enough…and since you did rather well in your training you are all working hard with the books you all are free until tomorrow morning, have fun" he smirked when his men cheered.

Ichigo pleased with his actions went to his office. Since his men were relaxing he had nothing to do so he decided to look in his new book.

"Flames of Rebellion by Date Muramasa" Ichigo read aloud, he saw how elegant and sophisticated the hand drawing was so he estimated that the person came from the upper part of society. Ichigo moved to the prologue.

" _My name is Date Muramasa the last of the once great Muramasa Family. This book is dedicated to all who tried to fight the injustice in Soul Society. I will not tell ,that all of those rebels had noble cause. Some of them fought for power, others for wealth ,ect. I will not deny that. But great number of them fought for a higher cause, and now they are deemed as an outlaws and enemies of the peace._

_This is a history filled with despair. The history of people chained by tradition and unchangeable laws that lost their purpose long time ago._

_You who read my book now. I will not try to convince you to my point of view. I will just show you my reason as well as the others who couldn't accept the reality they lived in. Whatever you do with that knowledge is not of my concern._

_But let me give you an advice: if you want enemies try to change something."_

Ichigo re-read the prologue few times, his thoughts unwillingly bringing him to Aizen's words "Because I wanted to change the world around me" , "I wanted to get rid of the injustice in SS, it's corruption and arrogance" ,, but if you saw what I had seen, knew what I had known…I was desperate…" his words echoed in his mind

Ichigo was puzzled, he had a nasty felling he was wasting time but he had no more leads to the ancients than that loose legend and he couldn't ask C.C without raising suspicions around him and that was all he needed now. So went back to the book. He just managed to get thought ten pages when he head knocking. He hide his book in his drawer and sealed it .

"Enter" he ordered, to his surprise he saw Rukia walking towards him

"Hello, Commander" she said with smile

"Yo, and drop the formalities" he returned the smile

"So I heard about last meeting.. what happened?" she asked concerned

"I don't want to speak about it but now I'm over it" he replied with small shudder

"That's fine but I have to give you a warning stop making enemies" she looked at him with seriousness

"It's not my fault! Soifon have some personality problems and Kurorsuchi stole my stuff so I wanted it back and it's not my problem that he have some objections" he replied confidently

"But maybe you should be more timid in dealing with them" she argued with him

"If I was more timid you would be dead by now" he shoot back

"…You're right but It's different now you have a position now and have to be more diplomatic" he smirked

"While I agree that diplomacy isn't all bad I won't agree to be manipulated and threatened by anyone, I'm not a dog on S.S leash " Rukia eyes widen at his bold statement " And I don't give a shit about my position, and the only thing that keeps me from resigning are my men"

"Ichigo you can't be serious! Being a Captain is a great honor!" he yelled shocked by Ichigo words

"Tsk, they told me that I cannot go HM without permission…wonder what else I can't do" he mumble last part

"And why the hell would you want to go to HM?" she asked, her gut was telling her that it had something to do with his hollow bitch

"First of all I don't like my freedom restrained, and then it's a good place to train" he replied "So me and Tia won't destroy anything"

"Ichigo I still think that's a bad idea keeping her" Rukia blurted. Ichigo meanly groaned, somehow he knew that she will bring that out

"Rukia we already talked about it she's staying" he replied calmly

"Ichigo I understand that you're attracted to her, she's attractive " Rukia begrudgingly admitted" But you have to understand that your relationship have no future"

"Why?" he asked but he already knew the answer

"Because she's an Arrancar and S.S will never agree to that" she explained it to him with a tone you speak to mentally retarded child, it irked him to no ends

"Don't forget that I am human so the things I do in HW shouldn't interest S.S" he felt his patience is getting thin

"Ichigo the moment you first took shinigami powers you stopped begin ordinary human, you have to understand that I'm worried about you…you should really think more about yourself, she's a danger to you" she continued without missing the beat

" The danger I'm willing to take" he replied with all honesty he could muster, he could swore he could see a flash of pain in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger

"You fool they will execute you for treason! Why can't you get it!" she exploded getting red with anger" I know that whore seduced you but damn get over it"

"Enough!" Ichigo roared standing with such force that his chair fell down to the floor. His outburst shocked Rukia so much that for a moment she couldn't gather a single thought, she opened her mouth to speak but Ichigo silenced her with one glare" Now listen" he started with barely contained fury" Tia is not a whore, and she didn't seduce me…our feelings are mutual…I love her" that statement frozen Rukia's heart she just couldn't believe she heard what she heard

"Ichigo you can't be…"

"I'm deadly serious" his voice didn't flatter" After we left Urahara that night when we fought Vasto Lordes, because of your words she wanted to find a job and move out as soon as she get paid…I didn't let her go, I wanted her to stay with me…I may be a fool for going against the laws of S.S but let me be dammed but she's worth it, she's one of the most wonderful persons I have ever met" he smiled dreamily.

Rukia looked at him with saddens but saw that she was too late, that arracnar sank her claws too deep in him

"I see we've got nothing speak about then" she stood and went to the door

"Rukia!" he gained her attention "Why do you hate her so much?"

'Because I love you' she didn't dare to speak that words aloud, and moved towards the exit

"Rukia! If you ever considered me a friend please don't tell anyone about her…please" he begged her

"You will end up hurt and heartbroken…but I won't tell anyone about her" with that she left, tears falling down her cheeks, which Ichigo couldn't see.

When the doors shut close Ichigo sat heavily and felt like he's older than C.C. He loved Tia but he didn't want to lose a friend

"Why the life can't be simple?" he asked into the air closing his eyes

"_**Life can never be simple, child"**_ voice replied. Ichigo eyes snapped open and he jolted form his chair looking franticly around, hand on his hilt

"Who is here!?" he yelled ready to counter eventual attack. His demands were met with silence. After a while he relaxed" The stress must be getting to me. ..time to go home"

Before his depart Ichigo took care of few minor things and gave the necessary orders then he walked to the senkaimon portal and went to HM.

When he arrived he ,,dress up" in his body. Just before he was about to leave Urahara shop he remember one thing

"Ohhhh Tessai-chan" he called him in vey sweat voice

"Yes. Ichigo-dono" Ichigo grin widen

"You see I recently happened to unseal a particular book with particular seal.." he trailed off enjoying the terrified expression on Tessai's face

"What seal?" he asked sweating bullets

"The one with Mistress Hana you sick fuck" he snarled" I knew you were a closet pervert but damn BDSM really? What the hell?! I should tell Unohana about your sick little dreams" he finished with devilish smirk

"NOOOOO!" Tessai fell to his knees with fake anime tears" please don't tell her she will kill me.. I will do anything but don't tell her I beg you" he hit the ground with his head

"Anything huh?" Ichigo asked

"Name it"

"Ok I will have many tasks for you later…" his tone grew serious" and I will need information, will you handle it?" Tessai felt the change in the mood and grew serious as well

"I will try to obtain what I can but I can't guarantee anything…is something wrong?" he asked concerned

"I don't know but I had a feeling that I'm wasting time…call me paranoid or crazy but today I heard a voice in my office" Tessai mouth fell to the ground

"So you're almost ready" he muttered " how far are you with kido?"

"I'm up to 91 with hado and 95 with bakudo,, Hachi told me that next time we could start practicing seals and barriers." Tessai nodded

"Ichigo-dono if you like I can start teaching you that in your free time" Tessai proposed

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Yes" he confirmed

"Well hell yeah, sure I do.. we could start next week since I have this one quite busy, let's say Tuesday?

"Ok I will be ready, till then Ichigo-dono"

"See ya" Ichigo walked out of the store.

He arrived at his house perfectly at 7 am and opened the doors, it was still half hour before the famous 7:30 so he was about to sneak into his room but the voice stopped him

"Ichigo my son where were you all night hmmm?" he asked with half-smirk

"Dad not now I tired and busy" Ichigo replied sitting heavily on the sofa

"I see something bothering you my son…can you tell me about it?" he asked seeing his son's tired face

"I don't know where to start.. there are so many things" he sighed

"Is Tia one of them" Isshin asked

"No..Yes..not directly… listen soon I will have to go to school and I don't have much time to waste so I will ask you one important thing and I want the answer" he demanded looking at his father with determination

"So you finally want to know about your..." he didn't managed to finish

"Do you know anything about the Ancient that aren't a legend?" Isshin eyes grow to almost comical proportions he wasn't prepared for that question

"Ichigo, I don't know where did you heard that.." again he was interrupted

"They are coming" Ichigo told him and briefly summarized his encounter in HM. Isshin pondered on his words

"You don't have to worry about them anymore" he fell silent for a moment" I will pull few string so the matter will be solved, I will inform Yamamoto about that'

"No! you will compromise Tia" Ichigo protested

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" his son blank stare told him everything" I will make it so that information came from me, and he will deal with it don't worry"

"Do you really think that I will stop digging?" Ichigo asked his father with smirk

"No but when you will find out the matter hopefully will be solved" Isshin chuckled" Now go to your princess I will be generous and give you some time before I kick you to school

"Thanks, pops" he walked up stairs to his room. He quietly opened the door to his room and saw that Tia was still sleeping, hugging his pillow like a giant teddy bear. He smiled at that sight he sat at the bed edge and stared gently caressing her cheek. She smiled gently and started mumbling something incoherent, but two word caught his attention

"Grandpa Hale" Tia mumbled in her sleep. That surprised Ichigo, he wasn't aware that she dreamed of her past, she told him she only remembered scraps form her past life. He gently shook her but he just turned on the other side. Ichigo decided to try another approach

"Sharks are stupid" he said aloud, surprisingly Tia woke up immediately, and grabbed him by the collar

"Care to repeat?" she asked in sweet voice. He chuckled and hugged her tightly resting his head between her neck and arm. Tia instantly felt his tense body.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" she asked with worry

"Nah just I've got a lot on my mind recently, too much work" he smiled

"Is it really the reason why are you so tense?" asked while moving her hand on his back massaging him. Ichigo almost purred in delight but at the same time cursed her intuition

"Yeah don't worry about it, and get up we will be late to school at this rate" he stated

"What's first?" she asked, Ichigo walked to his desk and looked at his plan, he smirked devilishly

"Biology" Tia smirked as well

"We can't miss it"

…..

_Later biology class room_

"Good Moring kids" the teacher greeted the class

"Good Morning Orochimaru-sensei" they replied

"Ok so first things first, Issshida-kuun please clean the blackboard kukukuku" he chuckled in his creepy manner. Ishida groaned and moved to clean the blackboard, he wanted to do it as fast as possible.

"Sssslower, do it Ssslower…more circular motionssss" Orochimaru instructed.

"But.." Ishida tried to protest.

"You dare to disobey me Sas…Issshida-kun, do you want a detention?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No sensei" he replied defeated.

"I thought so" he continued to watch as Ishida slowly clean the board while the rest of the class tried not to die from laugher.

The rest of the week passed quickly. When Ichigo told Tia that he had to go S.S just after the school and stay till the Saturday night she was disappointed. She wanted to take him to the park where he had found her. She decided that she will have to wait till Sunday.

Ichigo left directly after his school. When he arrived in S.S he briefly visited his headquarters and took the map of the S.S and walked towards the gates. He decided to skip lifting the gate thing and just flied over the wall and landed on rukongai 1st district soil. He took out the map and looked at it

"hmmm my lieutenants came from Rukongai 77th South so let's head north this time. And he traveled to the one the worst districts in whole S.S

"District 80th north I'm coming"

….

(Author note)

Ok another chap done I hope you liked it. And yes you guessed it correctly next time I will introduce the rest of the OC's. So the ones that sent me an OC write a review and pray I choose yours

And another question **Do you want me to write a lemon scene between Hichigo and Hana? **Give me your answer in your review.

Till then see ya


	16. Complex World

(Author note)

And finally I broke the magic border of 100K. I had to admit In the beginning I thought this story will be 150k-200k max but now I see how badly I was mistaken. The action is just gettin started!

**coltenrussell95-**thanks for both of your ideas, sadly I have already chosen my Oc but don't worry there will be more occasion to send Oc's so stay tuned

**freowin- **wait until you see the rest of the teacher's board, and as for lemon that's how I intended to do

**htmwall- **yeach he always had a thing for him

**scottusa1-**hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, amen

**dragonlord1337- ** thanks I hope I won't disappoint you

**Raventus Dracoria- **good point I don't want to lost reader due to mental scar

**Kagega- **don't worry I will but the biggest problem is to make her cute not smookin hot

**ShadowGOUF- **glad to hear it, and as for Unohana it like the saying ,, it's always the quiet ones"

**Anonymous- **don't worry I will soon began rewriting and order the whole technical stuff do keep with me little longer

**Unknown-** it depends on personal tastes ;)

**G-man- **thanks and thanks for advise I hope as the story go my grammar is improving

**The Robdog-** thanks and you will know soon

**ThatPaladin- **thanks and looks I will have to learn some anatomy words in English

**VentusZephyria- **Grateful for the update it gave me a really freaking good idea how to use him

…..

Shock, terror, dread those were only few adjectives that Ichigo thought when he passed the borders of 70th north Rukongai district.

To say that the place was a mess would be an understatement of the century. In opposite to the higher districts, the roads were paved and houses were net and clean. But the farer you went the worse you saw.

But the border between the 69th and 70th was like going to other dimension. The paved road ended and old houses were replaced by sharks and other crumbling ruins. And the dirt, dirt was everywhere on the streets, buildings, people

While in district 69 the building looked old and unrepaired for years they had a certain decency and people seemed to care for little they had but when you crossed the border of 70th that disappeared. It was replaced by sad acceptance of fate, despair and violence. The people wore mostly some poorly stitched rags form various other clothes. They had their eyes on the ground and never looked up. Some of them were sitting on the street in dust begging for some change or food. Most of them looked malnourished and some of them were sick, coughing constantly.

Ichigo looked at this with wide eyes from under his hood. He wisely decided to buy an old coat in small shop in 69th. It was dusty brown and covered him from head to toes, hood hiding his features. He couldn't hide his sword so it hanged as per usual on his back. Ichigo knew that walking into place like that dressed in shinigami robes was bad idea. How right he was.

To these people shinigami were nothing but oppressors preying on the weak. Ichigo had always though it was mere urban legends but his opinion quickly changed when he saw a group of shinigami loudly demanding "protection money" form an Old man form the stall with some fruits. With trembling hands he handed it to them. They had even a gall so scorn him for a small amount he gave them. He tried to explain that it was all he had but they threatened him that next time they would want more. Before they departed they took few fruit from the stall obviously for free. The old man clenched his jaws but remained silent.

They very sight of sickened Ichigo to his very core. How could those who swore to protect people like that old man steal form them? He memorized the faces of those thugs, he will deal with them later.

"Kami and I have ten more to see" he whispered to himself.

When people saw him and his big sword on his back they quickly scattered out of his way looking at him with fear. His heart sank at this sight, he never wanted to be feared, respected yes but not feared.

Suddenly something soft hit his leg. He looked down and saw a small rag-ball. Little girl no more than four in dirty kimono had come closer and looked at him

"Oj, mister can you give me my ball" she asked in sweet voice with small smile. Ichigo had smirked under his hood bent and grabbed the ball. He had walked closer to hand her the ball when suddenly some woman crossed his path shielding the child

"I'm sorry my lord, she didn't mean to please my lord don't hurt her" she pleaded looking at him with eyes full of dread. The street grew silent, all talks and chatters stopped. Now people were waiting. They were waiting to see what he will do.

Ichigo was lost, they looked at him, like he was a hollow ready to eat those poor souls . It disturbed and saddened him greatly.

"Kami and I have ten more" he thought. He slowly walked to the woman. He could see unshed tears in her eyes. Her daughter was standing behind her trying to see what was happening but her mother kept her behind her. Ichigo slowly, not wanting to scare the woman extended his hand. The woman cringed and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. That didn't come.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was holding the ball in his and was waiting for her to take it. She took it cautiously, looking for some ulterior motive, with she didn't found. Ichigo passed her and started to walk away when he heard

"Thank you mister" the girls shouted. Small smile crept on his face but quickly fell when he looked ahead

"Kami and I have ten more"

…

_Human world_

Bored, boring, boredom…Tia could use all forms of that word. She literally had nothing to do. She done her homework already and Ichigo's, cleaned the house , and made dinner since Yuzu was still in school, and it just took her three hours, and it was still early afternoon.

"God damn it, what did I do in HM, that I never felt bored…" she thought aloud " Oh yeah fought for survival" she sighed, she didn't want to think of HM too many painful memories, too many friends lost. She sighed again. Recently her past stared to catch up with her. She started dreaming about it. She already remembered first few years after her parents demise.

Elder Hale took care of her, he tried to do his best and soon she started to call him grandpa. That thought made her smile. He taught her many things, from writing to surfing. She loved him like a father and he loved her like a daughter, she recalled that she was happy that time.

Sadly, it wasn't all good for the islands then. Without her father guidance the economy fell apart. None of his supporter were as proficient as him in trade. Nor they had his connections whose guaranteed good prices for their goods. The people grew poor and island quickly reverted to its primal ways form before James arrival. Because she was young she couldn't understand it but now she could see it's clearly. How one men death could affect whole region.

She sighed again her gut was telling her that next dream won't be so pleasant. She swallowed hard, ashamed of her fear.

"It can't be as bad as first" she consoled herself. Her trail of depressing though was interrupted by her mobile. The digital showed Tatsuki number

"Hey Tia Sup' "she greeted her

"Hey, fine thanks, you?" she replied

"Good, hey listen we're doing some girls night today, want to come?" Taksuki told her. Since she hadn't had much to do, she agreed

"Sure, when and where?" Tia asked

"At 7 in front of Karakura Cinema, we decided to watch the _Skyfall"_ Tia smirked she enjoyed the movies with James Bond.

"Ok see ya there"

"Later" she disconnected. Now she will have to wait few hours until the meeting.

"Let's see what's on TV"

…

Rukongai 80th district

Devastated. That word was the closest to describe Ichigo's mind. The last ten districts literally crashed his belief in justice in S.S.

Till now he believed they just had a problem with their outdated law and it was a matter of a few corrections, but now after he saw the poverty of the last ten districts he realized how blind he was. His stomach knitted itself tightly and bile rose in his throat. Guilt was literally eating his alive.

He recalled his full breakfast he ate at his HQ while here people were dying of starvation. He just couldn't believe that shinigami allowed something like that to happen.

"God damn it" he seethed inside" It was supposed to be God dammed afterlife were the good souls are rewarded for their life, not fucking hell" he snarled scaring few people. The living conditions were even worse than in 70th. There at least there the building resembled actual buildings. Here the homes were made of pretty much everything and they could collapse any second.

Suddenly someone bumped on him. He noticed that it was a girl . She was shorter than him and had quite slender figure. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her hair had dark violent color and they reached her waist line. Her eyes had a steel-grey color with small tints of blue.

"I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to bump onto you" she bowed and quickly walked away. Ichigo shook his head and began to walk away. Then he realized that something was missing. He was liberated of his purse. He turned around and saw the thief walking to the back alley

"Hey! Stop" he yelled. The girl turned around and he could see the fear in her eyes she began to run away.

Ichigo dashed after her with blazing speed, he avoided using shumpo, he didn't want to comprise his cover. He ran to the alley. It had many turns and Ichigo saw the thief disappear behind one of them he cursed and ran after her.

The place was literally a maze. Narrow passages between the shacks. Ichigo groaned. She will lost him in a matter of seconds here.

He leaped up to the air and landed on the nearby roof looking at the sea of slums form above. HE caught a glimpse of violent and jumped to that direction. But when he reached there she already left running deeper into the slums.

"Hell I will never catch her this way" Ichigo began to concentrate, and to his surprise he immediatcy felt her reiatsu. Wild and untrained but quite potent "Interesting, looks like I found my first victi..recruit " his smirk grew" let's go hunting"

…..

Girl/Thief P.O.V

I turned around and saw the stranger with very big sword chasing after me. I felt that fear grasp my heart. He was closing the distance really fast.

I decided to run into the slums. I knew that place like the back of my hand so I will lost him there. I squeezed the purse. It was fat and heavy so it probably had a lot of money, with that I will manage to save my friends. I turned around and saw that he wasn't chasing me anymore, but I didn't stop I knew better than to fall into the false sense of security.

After a while, I crossed the gate of the one of the wealthiest man in the area painting. The reason for his wealth was simple: The bastard was a leech that preyed on the misfortune of the dwellers of 80th with his gangs of thugs. The bastards had a gale to call themselves ,,The Guardians", sick bastards. I noticed few thugs sitting in small circle playing cards.

"Hey guys" I called them trying to look confident

"Well, well looks whose here" thug 1 said" I thought that Akira-sama told you to not come back before you collect the money for your little friends" his smile grew sadistic

"No shit, like hell you could get twenty silver in such short time girly" thug 2 laughed

"But I have the money…even more than needed so please let them go" I pleaded and took the purse out and showed them. I could swear that their eyes started to sparkle. One of them stood and snatched the purse form me and spilled the money out. I as well as the rest of the thugs gasped. Most of the coins were gold, some of them silver and I could swear that was still not all. But that later, I really didn't like the look they were giving me.

"HEHE looks like she hit a jackpot there, We could build a palace here with that much" thug 1 said" so what do you think guys we split it equally and not a word kay" the rest of them nodded

"But..But what about my friends?" I asked at the verge of tears. He looked at me and I gulped

"Ara, ara we can't let her blab about our extra income can we boys?" they surrounded me smiling manically" Sadly we will have to silence you but…" he brought his face closer inhaling my scent" not before little fun" he laughed. I opened my eyes wide

"No..please…I don't want to die" I pleaded, tears streaming down my cheeks, it only gave them more satisfaction

"No can do…bad lack I guess" and that were the last words he uttered. Suddenly he coughed blood and fell to the ground as well as the rest of them. I looked at that with terror. I looked up and saw…that stranger I robbed with a bloody sword. He was handling that piece of metal like it was made of feathers.

I felt my ankles turn into jelly, I fell to my knees looking at him with blank stare. I was next, I could now see his face. He was quite handsome, even if his face had a deep scowl on it. His furious brown eyes were boring onto my very soul.

He slowly started to walk towards me, The voice was struck in my throat I couldn't even speak. I was lost in his eyes. Power so much power, I couldn't take a breath.

Now he was directly in front of me. He pulled his hood down revealing his orange hair. He kneeled and looked deep into my eyes

"Are you ok?" he asked with surprisingly gentle voice, his scowl disappeared. Ok he wasn't handsome he was hot, I thought offhandedly, and then I gave him my most intelligent reply ever

"Huh?"

…

Ichigo P.O.V

I chased the little thief for a while. I had to admit that she was fast, without my unfair advantage I would lost her long time ago.

Finally she ran into something that looked like a mansion. It was three story high and was build typical XVI c Japanese architecture. The materials that were used to build it were obviously a better quality. A mixture of stone and wood. It was surrounded by the one story high wall made of gray stone.

I landed on the building undetected. I saw her walking to the group of six thugs that were playing cards. She called them and the big bald one started to talk to her. Then she asked them to let go of her friends. So that was the reason, she just wanted to help her friend.. poor soul. But what worried me was the bald guy. Even form here I could tell that that man was a sadist. Just the way of his speech revolted me, his words even more. I saw that she pulled out my purse and one of them snatched it out of her hand. He spilled the coins out of it. I heard a collective gasp. Hell for them it was a fortune, for me it was a spare change I found in my desk. Again I saw how blind I was. But my eyes were good enough to see a change of mood…as well as the look of unrestrained greed on the thugs faces.

I felt cold fury when they decided to steal it form and kill her, but what really made me end their life was the idea to have some ,,fun" before they kill her. I hate rapists. Poor girl pleaded for her life but to no avail, it seemed to just encourage them.

I sprang into action, in a matter of seconds they were dead. I strongly detest killing but those scums they were worse than hollows. Hollows were slaves of their hunger and they just willingly followed greed and lust.

I saw that the girl was looking at me. I didn't like it. It was the look of someone whose already dead. She fell to her knees and was looking at me with blank stare and mouth agape. Nothing but fear in her eyes. I walked slowly to her ,took my hood off and kneeled in front of her

"Are you ok?" I asked as gently as I could. She gave me an incredulous stare

"Huh?"

…

General P.O.V

"Huh?" the girl made a sound that could be interpreted in various ways

"Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked again trying to sound as sympathetic as he could

"A-Aren't y-y-you going to k-kill me" she shuttered

"No" Ichigo replied shortly

"B-But aren't you angry about me stealin.." he bit her tongue, deciding to not remind him of her little stunt

"I am, but you had a good reason…what's your name?" he asked casually

"Kurai Kyofu" she replied.

"Ok Kurai-san tell me where are your friends?" Ichigo asked politely

"Akira-san is keeping them in the basement" she looked at him hopefully" Will you save them?"

"Yes ,what are their names and how do they look like?"

" One is called Lillynete Kaida, she have brown shoulder length hair, that hide a scar from hollow claw, her eyes are blue and she's short, the other is Midora Aoba he has black hair and yellow cat eyes he's just a little shorter then you my lord, and have a dragon tattoo on his back" she finished

"Ok stay here I will be back soon…and one more question why there aren't any guards here, aside from them?"

"Akira-teme believes that no one will dare to touch him so usually his mason is lightly guarded in day and most of his men are doing his errands, arrogant bastard" she spit on the ground

"And that will be his downfall" Ichigo stood and walked to the mansion.

….

_Seireitei 12__th__ division HQ_

"God damned simpleton, that brat, taking MY scrolls when I was so close to cracking them" Kurotsuchi seethed in his laboratory filled with mysterious devices he still couldn't live through the loss of his possession" Kido Corps Commander my ass, the idiot got just lucky that there was one empty spot to fill grrr" he snarled and crashed his fist into his desk shattering it" Fuck, fifth this week!" he yelled in frustration" Just wait, I tell you, just wait Kurosaki Ichigo I will make you pay for that…" he continued his rant for few minutes until someone decided to interrupt him

" Need a hand?" a voice asked

"Who dare to sneak here!?" Kurotsuchi shouted

"It's just me Mayuri" SoiFon came out of shadows, with smug smile on her face

"What the hell you want, woman?" he snapped

"Like I said I want to help you to get rid of that pest" she replied coldly" He's a danger to S.S and everything we stand for, listen I talked with _certain people _and they aren't happy that some former ryoka was promoted to the captain rank, not to mention a commoner"

"Tsk that barbarian Zaraki is a lowest of low commoner and I don't hear them bitching about him" Kurotsuchi shoot back" So I won't believe that some group of nobles will be able to help us at all"

"Zaraki was promoted to Captain by defeating previous captain with 200 hundred witnesses, and while I don't agree with that method of choosing Captains we cannot go against one of the oldest laws, but with that brat the case is entirely different" she smiled smugly

"How so?" he asked

"You really should go out of your lab sometimes and listen to the gossips" she grinned

"As far as I'm concerned that's your role so spill" Mayuri felt his patience grows thin

"Fine, Fine no need to be so snappy" he growled at that remark" After Aizen's defeat C.C went to new central 46 and persuaded them to let Kurosaki in. At first they were wary to let someone like him to our ranks, some of them voted for his imprisonment, for such wild card can't be uncontrolled. But C.C told them that he was our ally and it would be better to have him on our side than against. The brat have surprisingly many supporters among our ranks and even some nobles like Kasumiōji Clan.

"Yes I recall that whole mess with Amagi" he rubbed his chin" What's your plan"

" I plan to get as much dirt on him as I can, and them bring a claim to C46 to remove him from his position and imprison him for being too unstable to be let go"

"What do you mean by unstable?, I know that he's not right in the mind but.."

"I mean by his inability to control his hollow powers, you felt how irregular his reiatsu is, shifting from one side to other, and if something could upset the balance even further…" she grinned

"I see if something cause him to go berserk" his smile almost split his face" It will take time to do necessary preparations and proper testing but It can be done"

"Good now I will need you to surveillance him 24/7, here and in HW" Kurotsuchi moved to his large computer and began typing. After a moment he stopped and watched the screen intensively.

"What's the matter" SoiFon asked

"Interesting it seems that our common _friend _is in northern Rukongai district 80" he told her

"What the hell is he doing there?" She was surprised. She couldn't phantom why he would go to that god forsaken place

"I don't know maybe you should sent some of your man to observe him" he proposed " I will give them coordinates in case he moved"

"Fine, I will do it, anyways I'm counting on you Mayuri in the matter we spoke about, after all it all for S.S" she smiled sadistically

…

_Akira's mansion basement _

"Well he just couldn't build more stereotypical dungeon could he?" Ichigo asked unconscious jailor while taking his keys. The aforementioned dungeon looked exactly like in the book. Made of dark stone with torches lighting it, wet, damp and smelly with cells on both sides of the corridor.

Behind the bars, people were looking at him with apathy, they knew that they won't go out of there so it useless to resist. Somehow it pissed Ichigo off even more that the fearful stares. If you are afraid to lose your life, you care about it, and they, they just waited for death be it from starvation or by the hands of Akira's thugs. He walked down the corridor looking into the cages until he saw his man. Ichigo's eyes widened, if not for the hair the man could be a male Youruichi, he even had the same tan color

"Midora Aoba is that you?" Ichigo asked the prisoner, he looked at him with

"Yup, that's me" he replied in almost carefree manner. Ichigo rose his eye brow" Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, Kurai-san sent me to rescue you and Lillynete can you tell me where is she?" Ichigo asked, Aoba face visibly darkened

"They took her up to that son of a bitch Akira" his eyes fell to the ground" You can guess what he will do to her" Ichigo eyes widen . In one swift motion he unsheathe his sword and cut the bars freeing Aoba. He throw the keys to Aoba

"Free the rest of the prisoners, and I mean **DO IT**" his voice got slightly hollow edge. Aoba stared to sweat

"No problem man anything you say" Ichigo disappeared in flash of shumpo" He's sooo scary" Aoba stood and began freeing the rest of the prisoners.

Ichigo shumpo'ed thought the building and get to the highest floor as quickly as he could. The asshole was really arrogant. All that Ichigo spotted on his way were servants with exception of two guards at the big two wing door. He knocked them out so fast that they didn't realized what hit them just about when he was about to open the door he heard loud thud.

"So the scar-face whore is feisty huh, hehehe I will enjoy breaking you" malicious voice said, some soft whispers followed it.

Ichigo kicked the doors open and stopped in this track horrified. A dark skinned muscular man was pinning struggling woman to his desk. Ichigo saw a small bleeding scratch on his check. The woman under him looked much worse. She had bruises and scratches all over her face. Her kimono was torn and Ichigo could see her bare breasts. Under different circumstances his nose would turn into the gazer but now he could only felt pity for the poor woman and rage, rage like he hadn't felt in a while.

The man looked at him, he sat back in his chair and casually shoved the woman down. She hit the ground with a yelp of pain and stated to crawl away.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely. Ichigo would laugh at the absurdity of this situation, but he didn't

"I came for the girl" Ichigo stated

"I see looks like I have to hire more competent guards…by the way are you new to this town?" Akira asked

"You can say that" Ichigo replied not sure were the conversation was going

"I see then I will give you a piece of advice… DON'T EVER FUCK WITH ME TRASH!" Akira roared surprising Ichigo" I rule this place and my word is law, and I won't stand for such disrespect…but since you are new I will let it slip" he looked at Ichigo with calculation " Let's make a deal.. I see you're quite capable so work for me and I will let the whore go" Ichigo was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe that he was just trying to recruit him

"No deal…I'm sick of even thinking about that, I could never work for a scum like you" Ichigo snapped. Akira's eyes narrowed

"You will regret it boy…I will gut you and hang your corpse on the street, so everyone will know not to fuck with me… and after that I will deal with this little who.." he didn't finish his sentence, and probably won't finish any other. Ichigo sword pierced his head pinning him to his chair. Akira's eyes held a look of surprise before life left them. Ichigo yanked his sword out of his head and looked at the corpse. "And I considered Aizen a monster" he thought. He turned to the girl; she managed to crawl into the corner and was looking at him with wide eyes. He walked towards her

"Lillynete-san it's ok Kurai-san sent me" he told her softly" I already freed Aoba-san" he was happy to see the look of relief on her face but she was still looking at him warily. "Come I will take you out of here" But the girl didn't move.

"I can't walk" she whispered and looked at her leg. Ichigo followed her eyes and almost puked. Her right leg was in terrible state. To sum up it looked like one big wound. From knee down it was all bloody. Ichigo had no doubts that the bones were broken on even crushed.

"Look I will now do something to ease the pain, will you trust me?" the girl looked at him for a moment and nodded. Ichigo moved his hand over her wound and began healing it. The relief on Lillynete face was visible. Ichigo stopped after a while, he decided that they had to get out of here.

"Lillynete-san now I will lift you so we can get out of here" she nodded . Ichigo gently lifted her in bride style and walked out of the room

….

"Aoba!" Kurai yelled and jumped on her childhood friend hugging him, when he walked out of the building with a crowd of prisoners and servants.

"Ouh..I'm glad to see you too but don't break me" he chuckled

"Sorry.. but where's lilly is she ok?" she asked worriedly

"I don't know" he sighed" They took her to that bastard" Kurai gasped she heard the rumors about the woman that were sent to Akira" But that guy with orange hair went to save her…" he looked at her friend curiously" Where the hell you met him?"

"I kind of robbed him…" she looked slightly ashamed" and he kind of followed me and saved me" her eyes darted to the bodies of the guards

"I see…what do you think he will do with us?" he asked honestly, he just couldn't imagine why someone would help them .

"I don't know I hope…" she trailed off when she saw Ichigo walking out of the building with Lilly in his arms.

"Oh my God, Lilly!" Kurai yelled as she saw the battered form of her friend.

"You're too loud Kurai" she replied weakly with small smile.

"Can we wait with the happy reunion? We need to get out of here before the rest of his man come back…Aoba take her" he gently handled Lilly to him. Then he turned to the building and checked if some was inside. Luckily it was empty.

"Hado no 54: Haien" a black of purple flame shoot out of his hand and hit the building. It ignited immediately.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Kurai asked/yelled

"Because even after Akira's death his men would use that as their base" Ichigo replied calmly

"Wait what?!" Aoba and Kurai yelled in unison" Akira's dead?!"

"Yes I couldn't let a man like this live" he looked at the ground. Ichigo knew that he could arrest him but something told him that he would be back here as soon as he would left the prison. He would probably bribe the guards to let him go.

The tri seeing his discomfort decided to change the subject

"Not that I wouldn't want to see that bastards house burn but we should really go" Aoba stated and his friend nodded. Ichigo looked at them for a moment and also nodded. He pulled his hood on

"After you" and they ran out of the Akira's property"

…

_Later somewhere in the slums_

The trio led Ichigo through the narrow passages and alleys of the district 80th slums. Giving him more firsthand experience with the poverty of its inhabitants. Finally they reached an old wooden cottage with thatched roof. Like every building in the area it could crumble any second. Kurai opened the door and invited him inside.

He looked around the dimly lighted room. It hand and old crannied table with three stools, two pallets in the corner and small fireplace in the middle of the room with a pot hanging above it.

"Please sit" Kurai told him. Ichigo warily sat on the stool afraid that he would break it. Aoba gently placed Lilly on the pallet and also sat at the stool.

For a few moment awkward silence lingered in the room. No one really knew how to start.

"Ok not that I'm not grateful for a rescue and stuff but why?" he blurted

"To tell the truth I'm looking for a strong recruits for my squad and I was advised to look around here" Ichigo told him

"Recruits? Squad?" Kurai eyes widen" Then you are.."

"Yes I'm a Shinigami" he told them calmly" In a rank of Commander to be precise"

"Who?" Lilly asked from her pallet

"It's equal to captain" when he uttered those words all three of them paled. Right now in their sloppy cottage was sitting an authentic Shinigami captain

"B-But why us my lord" Kurai shuttered suddenly intimidated by Ichigo's presence

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo not some lord and because, all three of you have a quite strong reiatsu, so I would like to recruit you to my division" he told them

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. I know that name from somewhere…" Lilly though hardly "Aren't you the of who beat Aizen and his hollows?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. Kurai and Aoba looked at him with awe

"Guilty as charged" he smirked and stood" And while I'm here, I will finish your healing ok Lillynete-san"

"Please call me Lilly" she blushed slightly. Ichigo walked to her and stared to heal the rest of the wounds.

During whole process Aoba and Kurai were looking at him with caution. The green glow scared them a little but the visible relief on Lilly's face eased their nerves.

After half hour Ichigo finished. He looked at her face, she had a scar there and coved with her hair

"Can you show me your scar?" Lilly blushed and brushed her hair aside, reveling a nasty scar form hollow's claw. It ran vertically down her cheek. It was rough and irregular on the edges, a clear sign of ripped flesh" I'm not as proficient with healing spells as I would like to but I know someone who could take care of it, so it could be barely visible" he smirked at her shocked expression

"Thank you" she whispered with tears her eyes.

"Ok so since that is done" he pulled a scroll out of his coat" If you decided to join me just give that to the gatekeeper and he will let you in" Ichigo began to walk towards the doors

"Wait" Kurai shouted and handed him his purse back smiling shyly

"I know how much were there" Ichigo told her with half-smile

"Me too" she replied with big grin. Ichigo chuckled and pulled six golden and four silver coins out of his purse and put it on the table

"Here something for you travel expenses" he told them. Aoba looked at him for a moment

"And what if we take just take the money, and decided not to come ?"

"Then I will just have to look for three other recruits and you will lost your chance to get out of here" he replied bluntly" I'm giving you a chance to change your life for better, at least you will get a clean clothes and three hot meals per day" he added in softer tone" And not one will try to.. do things to you under my watch" he looked at Lilly sympathetically "Farewell" he left the cottage

For several moments none of the inhabitants knew what to say. Lilly decided to break the silence

"I'm going" she stated. Aoba cocked his eyebrow

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to our new friend" lilly blushed slightly

"Idiot.. You know that we cannot let the chance like that pass by" Aoba nodded

"I know, but can we really trust a shinigami? Well he saved us but you know how they threat a low born people like us"

"Personally I think that such things like heritage doesn't matter to him" she shoot back

"You may be right.. how about you Kurai?" both of them turned to her and seen that she was packing her stuff

"Huh you said something?" she asked

"No nothing at all" he stood and began stuffing little he had to his bag.

….

_Human World- Karakura Cinema_

Tia stood in front of neon lighted cinema waiting for the rest of the group. She was little early. She decided to take a short walk after few hours of watching TV

"No wonder that, with that quality of entertainment every next generation is more stupid" she thought.

She waited for few minutes, looking at the movies repertoire. Suddenly two hands glued themselves to her breast and stared to stroke them. Tia was just about to do a classic Akido throw when she heard loud familiar squeal

"Ahhhh Tiiiia-chan your boobs area as great as ever" Chizuru lecherously massaged them. First time she did that she landed on the nearby wall with resulted in slight brain concussion, but that didn't deter the red-head lesbian. After a while Tia got used to the girls antics.

"Chizuru-san please stop" she asked politely, yet sternly. The redhead groaned and let her go

"Awww you're no fun at all… or maybe you have someone you would like to touch you" Chizuru grin widen when she saw slight flush o Tia's face

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tia replied instantly

"Let's see, tall, handsome, nice muscular ass, brown eyes, orange hair, ring a bell?" she giggled

" How do you know that his ass is muscular" Tia wasn't sure why she asked that question

"Hey, I might not be into man but even I got a grope hihihi well if one day I change my mind bout that I might even go after him" Tia felt her cheeks get even more red form embarrassment" So can you now tell me how's the thing between you?"

"Good I guess" she replied

"So did you did that?" she asked, her eyes almost sparking with anticipation

"What?!" Tia blurted red as tomato" Of course not! We know each other barely two months!"

"So? I can see you love each other" she replied honestly" Has Ichigo even made some moves on you?"

"Well no, besides the make-out sessions none" Tia had to admit, that she began to wonder when Ichigo will try to move forward.

" Tia, Tia ,Tia and did you gave him permission to move forward?" Chizuru asked

"Permission? I thought…"

"You thought wrong" she interrupted" Ichigo is a rare type of man nowadays, he's a gentleman and won't do anything more without your permission so you have to indicate that you want more or….made him drunk so he will do it out of lust for your slender, fit, sexy, tanned body hehehe" Chizuru started to drool lost in her little fantasies.

Aside from the obvious anger at Chizuru's perverted comment and the fact that this was the second time someone told her to get him drunk, Tia had to admit that she had a point. Sometimes Ichigo was little uptight. Guess he would had a nice surprise next time.

Unknowingly to Tia, Chizuru was observing her closely. When she saw her dreamy expression she grinned inwardly.

"Hey guys what's up" Tatsuki and Orihime greeted them

"Hime-chan!" Chizuru jumped to ,, greet" her but a well-placed chop form Tatsuki cooled her down

"Ok the movie will begin in 15 minutes so let's go buy tickets and some food. They went to the stuff and then moved to the screening room.

Tia was very excited. She just couldn't wait for movie to start

….

_Soul Society three days later- 2__nd__ Division HQ_

"Captain-sama we have news form our agents" the messenger announced

"Report" SoiFon replied shortly

"Yes sir, Commander Kurosaki reiatsu was located in northern Rukongai district 80 three days ago. When our men moved to the coordinates provided by 12th division we discovered only smoldering ruins of the local crime boss mansion. The witnesses told us about the stranger with orange hair and large sword that took the said boss out. We trailed him and confirmed that it was Commander Kurosaki in person. He's moving under cover through Rukongai and currently is heading to western Rukongai districts."

"What he was doing there?" she asked

"Except for killing local crime boss we couldn't find anything else" he replied

"I see, continue your surveillance, dismissed" the messenger bowed and shumpo'ed away. SoiFon was lost. She hadn't had the slightest idea of what the orange-haired Captain planned, it infuriated her to no ends. "I will get to the bottom of it I swear" she thought venomously

…..

Western Rukongai district 80

Ichigo sighed, he did that for a while now. The western part of Rukongai was like an exact copy of its northern equivalent. The whole society system was clearly not working out . From what the heard from his officers south was exactly the same. Ichigo assumed that the east would look the same. He decided to not waste any more time and extended his senses to find suitable candidate. After few minutes of search he finally found two suitable reiatsu's. He began to walk towards energy source . To his surprise it led him to some sort of area. It was surprisingly well looking. It was made of grey stone in a Roman-like style. Stands surrounded the sandy area.

The guard at the entrance demanded form his to pay for entrance. Ichigo did that and entered the area. The stands were almost full but his intimidating appearance granted him good place. He sat and waited for the battle to start.

The crowd cheered when first gladiator made his entrance. It was large brute with very large sledgehammer. He had some breast plate and pig-face helmed that made him look like a walking tank. He roared to the crowds satisfaction.

When the second one came Ichigo wasn't impressed. The man was quite tall around 5'11. He had a dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He was quite well build. He wore some loose kimono.

But his weapon choice was interesting. Ichigo identified it as a kukri knife. Ichigo recalled that it was a quite nasty knife used by some black ops in HW.

To an untrained eye, the un-armored guy with a knife going against a heavy armed and armored opponent, was either a madman or a desperate. But Ichigo could see his relaxed stance. The way he walked to the center showed the fluidness of his movements. His power wasn't in strength but in speed and agility.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Fat man announced form the VIP stands. He was like a walking barrel, sweating profusely. He was bald as a knee had small brown eyes and cruel smirk on his face. His fat fingers were decorated by dozens of rings." As a master of this area I'm proud to announce that today's fight is special." He made a dramatic pause" Our champion of all times Hadar of the Steel Hammer" Hadar roared one again" Will face a new rising star…a debtor of mine who decided to pay his debts to me by joining my elite group of gladiators… Shiki O Hikerakasu!" The crowd cheered again. Ichigo saw him smile and wave at the crowd" Now my great warriors bring the honor to my area and ME"

The gladiators began the fight with a stare match. After few seconds Hadar got bored and with mightily roar charged at Shiki. He graciously avoided his horizontal strike and slashed him at his unprotected forearm. The giant didn't even flinch he turned around and delivered another blow. Shiki dodged and the hammer hit the ground. Ichigo could swear he felt the vibrations

"Well ain't ya strong big guy?" the blonde asked with slight smirk. Hadar looked at him with anger and charged again. He swung his hammer with blazing speed. Shiki barely evaded it. He didn't believed that someone could be so fast using the weapon like that" Woops that was a close one.. why don't we just chill?" he asked. That seemed to only infuriate the giant even more. He began overwhelm him with blows one after another. Shiki avoided them all and did an elegant backspin to made some distance.

Ichigo was impressed with the fight. Shiki had a real talent in combat.

" No wonder the fatso called him a rising star" he thought aloud. Some people looked at him like he was crazy. But he ignored them and concentrated at the fight.

"Looks like we won't solve it in civilized way" Shiki said. After the words left him mouth his aura changed. The smile fell from his face and his eyes got cold. He crouched and changed his grip on his weapon to reverse grip.

Hadar seemed to not notice the sudden change and charged once more. He swung his hammer to crush Shiki's head, but when it fell down, Shiki wasn't there. He moved at blinding speed and got behind the giant. He made one swift cut and severed the tendons under his knees. The giant yelled in pain and fell down under his weight. He tried to stand but couldn't. Shiki calmly shelved his knife and began to walk away.

"Finish him" someone yelled

"Kill him"

"Kill him" the crowd started to yell. Shiki looked around with disgust and continued to walk away.

"Shiki-kun" the fat man called him" The audience demands this man demise" he smiled cruelly" Who are you do deny them that?" Ichigo felt the bile rose in his throat, he just couldn't believe that the people around him wanted blood so much

"I won't do it, fatass" Shiki yelled. The master of area made a disappointed face

"So let's make a deal then... That was supposed to be your last match but since you didn't fulfill the conditions you will have to fight one more fight" his grin widen" Bring her!"

After few second a girl was in the area. She had a shoulder length black hair, pale blue eyes and milky white skin

"Yuki?!" Shiki asked flabbergasted. The girl gave him a small smile

"Hey whassup"

"You just had to get caught didn't ya?" he asked with a sigh

"Well it's not my fault you lazy ass, if you were faster I would get out of there" she pouted. Their bickering contest was so out of the place that Ichigo started to laugh.

"Kill her" fat man interrupted'

"In your lard-filled dreams, Hardy" the public didn't understand him, but Ichigo snickered "That was a good one" he thought.

"My name is Sengoku Jin you trash" he seethed

"Whatever, hunk of fat meat" Shiki replied with a grin. Jin turned red as fresh beef

"Kill them" he ordered. The area began to fill with his thugs and gladiators. Around thirty people. They surrounded Shiki and Yuki in a circle.

"Any other smart ideas?" Yuki asked with tints of fear in her voice

"Pray?" he proposed. She sent him classic ,,are you fucking kidding me" look. They stood back to back and tried to defend themselves but they were desperately outnumbered.

Ichigo was observing this from the stands.

"Looks like it's time to interfere" he stood and grabbed his sword. He jumped into the air and landed inside the circle of warriors.

People gasped as their saw this. The man just did an unbelievably long jump and landed in slow motion on the ground. All attention turned to him

"Ekhem looks like that whole killing business won't happen today" Ichigo exclaimed pulling his coat off in one swift motion revealing his Shinigami robes.

Everyone around him gasped. Not only was he a Shinigami but a captain at that. Jin visibly paled and started to sweat even more.

"Shi-Shi-Shinigami!?" he squealed in high pitched voice. Ichigo grinned

"Bulls eyes" Jin eyes grow to the size of dinner plates

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked

"Just passing by" Ichigo replied nonchalantly. Everyone sweat dropped" Until I noticed that area, nice place I have to say…and quite illegal" Jin regained back some of his confidence

"S.S laws do not forbid such form of entertainment anywhere, and if something is not forbidden it's legal"

"You mean they don't forbid murder?" Ichigo asked coldly

"Murder? HA I haven't seen any murders here only lost fights and that isn't forbidden" he smiled sadistically. Ichigo narrowed his eyes

"So If I let's say…kill all your men and then you it wouldn't be murder but a ,,lost fight"? " the gladiators shifted uncomfortably, some of them stepped back. Jin grin fell down and was replaced by frown" So let's make a deal I will spare your life but you will let go those two as well as the rest of your gladiator, and close this bloody business how's that?" Ichigo asked with false sweetness

" Impossible I will be ruined…" his voice was stuck in his throat when Ichigo flared his reiatsu. In Jin eyes he looked like a giant, ready to smash him any moment

"But you will be alive" Ichigo added quietly, yet no one had a problem with hearing him. He dropped his reiatsu, everyone could breathe again. He turned around to Shiki and Yuki

"Let's go we have to talk" two of them nodded and followed him. He looked one last time at Jin" I will be back to check if you fulfilled the conditions of our little agreement and if you fail…." He left the threat hanging.

After they left the arena they stopped at the nearby food stall. They sat in awkward silence for few minutes. Ichigo bought some food for them and with mild amusement watched them inhale it .

"They must've been hungry" he thought. After the duo finished they looked at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Yuki decided to start the conversation

"Thanks for the food" she gave him small smile" And for that in the arena earlier"

"Don't mention it" he smiled as well" As you probably guessed I want something from you" Yuki smile faded and she braced herself, it wasn't like she couldn't deny him anything now.

"I know we owe you a debt but I won't agree to do anything that involves killing innocent people" Shiki said firmly or as much as he could under Ichigo powerful gaze. He suddenly felt very small.

"That's good but, you won't be killing people but hollows" he replied with a smile

"Hollows?!" they shouted in unison

"Yes hollows that's what shinigami are doing" he told them calmly

"So it's like you're want to recruit us?" Yuki asked uncertainly

"Yes I'm a Commander of the newly formed division, and I need a capable recruits" Ichigo looked at them" Both of you have quite nice reiatsu, so there's my proposal: Join my squad and become shinigami" Yuki and Shiki exchanged glances

"You know that quite the decision…" Shiki started but Ichigo rose his hand to silence him

"I understand " he pulled a scroll out of his coat" This documents will get you entrance to the Seireitei" he pulled few golden coins out of his pocked" And this will cover your journey costs" he stood and left.

Yuki and Shiki sat in awkward silence for few minutes pondering on Ichigo's proposal

"So Shiki what do you think?" Yuki asked playing with golden coin

"Man, that so complicated" he whined "Why life must be such drag…but I think we should go" he stated

"What?" Yuki was shocked" But going there would require an effort and we both know you don't possess it

"Hey that hurts" he told her with fake anime tears" I mean come on this place is a dump….you know what? fuck this ,I'm getting out here" he stood and looked at her' Aside from occasionally going on suicide missions to kill hollows the life the will be much better. And if not we'll get at least food and shelter"

"You may have a point…Hell, let's do it" she stood and pushed her chest" we can do it!"

"Yes we can!"

"Yes we can!"

….

_Human world_

" That was probably the first JB movie, where a male was making moves on James" Chizuru laughed her ass off at that particular scene

"I have to admit that was pretty disturbing" Tatsuki agreed with her.

"Hey don't laugh at him he was probably very stressed, when they were making that scene" Orihime added with smile. Tia chuckled a bit at her comment.

After the movie ended, they went to the nearby café and talked about all stuff girls usually talk about. Around 2am they decided that they should head home, since it was quite late.

Since they all lived in the same area they came back together. At some point Chizuru and Tatsuki parted their ways with them leaving Orihime and Tia alone.

After the two of them left the awkward silence fell on them. They walked for few minutes neither of them uttering the word.

Tia with the corner of her eye saw that Inoue was giving her quick glances. Tia sighed inwardly. She knew that the ,,rumors" about Ichigo and her will sooner or later reach her ears and she will have to confront her about it.

She walked in silence waiting for Orihime to gather courage. They almost reached her apartment block, when she finally spoke

"Tia-san...we have to talk" she finally chocked

"About?" Tia asked faking ignorance

"About Kuroskai-kun" Inoue replied

"What's with him?" Orihime furrowed her eyebrows

"I hoped you could tell me" she replied with slight hostility in her voice

"As I guess well, I mean he's healthy …." Tia stared

"You know what I talking about" Inoue raised her voice, surprising Tia " Guess she can bite after all" she thought

"No I don't" Tia replied as calmly as she could" Be precise" Inoue took deep breath

Do you and Kurosaki-kun…d-date?" she finally asked

"Yes we do" Tia could see hurt, sadness and betrayal painted on her face. She felt a pang of guilt, but quickly shook it off it wasn't her fault that Ichigo fell for her and vice versa

"B-But how, when?" Orhime whispered

"I'm not really sure how, and as for when, well he kind of confessed to me after we came back from HM that night" she told her.

Inoue just couldn't believe in what she heard just few moments ago. Till now she believed that their "relationship" was only a gossip. But the revelation hit her like a punch to the stomach. She felt her eyes were getting wet. But the sadness was soon replicated by anger

"Why, why you?" Inoue snarled "How did you do that…make him pity you? or you maybe just slept with him?" Tia eyes widen at the accusations, as well as at the killer intent coming from the girl. Yet she stood her ground firmly

"No, Ichigo would never take me as a girlfriend out of pity, friend yes, girlfriend no" she narrowed her eyes" And as for sleeping yes we sleep in one bed, but that is literally the only thing we do, and I would never retort to such low methods to gain his favor, out for respect for him and for myself" she snapped

"Then how the fuck you made him love you huh? You him barely two months! I know him since elementary school" Orihime yelled

"I don't know how ok! It just happened! True ,I wanted him but I was afraid to make a first move" she smiled" And it was Ichigo who kissed me first, and told me to stay with him…it was him that make me feel like a person again not a monster" she added quietly

"And what if he will fall in love with some other girl?" Orihime asked.

"Then I will do everything to keep him with me" Tia replied instantly

"And what if you fail?" The very idea that Ichigo could someday break with her was terrifying to her. Tia knew that sometimes relationships did not work out and people parted , but she was secretly hoping that it won't even bother them. Yet she had to take an option like that into consideration. If all of her efforts to keep him with her fail and he will be happy with another woman then she will just..

"Then I will just step away" she answered quietly clenching her fists " I will not stand in the way of his happiness and if he decide that I'm not enough…" she felt a lump in her throat" I will just disappear from his life " I owe him that much" she hung her head down. The sadness filled her at that depressing thought.

Orihime was shocked by her answer. She was expecting something like ,,It won't ever happen" or ,,I will never let him go" but not that. She started to fell incredibly guilty, the pained expression on Tia's face didn't help either. She realized how deeply she hurt her. Tia had no one in this world, except Ichigo. Orihime despite being and orphan and loosing brother few years back she had at least some relatives that took care of her in difficult times, many childhood friends. But Tia? She all was alone. The guilt struck her one more time. And despite that, she would choose Ichigo's happiness over her own if the things went sour. Inoue felt her respect for Arrancar lady skyrocketed while herself respect hit the rock bottom.

The pregnant silence fell over them. Orihime was torn by various emotions. She loved Ichigo yet she knew that she just did something horrible to Tia. And Ichigo loved her. She considered that maybe she should step back. Yet she crushed on Ichigo since elementary school and couldn't even image being in love with another man.

Then the face flashed in her memories. She shook her head. That man was dead and even with her powers she couldn't bring him back.

She looked at Tia and braced herself

"Tia-san" she began gaining her attention" I love Kurosaki-kun and I will not back off" she stated firmly" But I see that you're also in love with him so let's leave this matter to Ichigo to decide " Tia eyes widen" I also wanted to apologize for harsh words, It was uncalled and unjust and I…misjudged you Tia-san" she looked embarrassed. Tia's mouth hung agape, she wanted to tell that girl that Ichigo pretty much decided with who he want to be but she didn't voice her thoughts

"So that's made us rivals then?" Tia asked hesitantly

"Yes, I know that you have a head start , but I will still pursuit him" she crossed her arms under her breast making them appear bigger. Tia grinned and did the same. So the fight about who will be the alpha female began.

"So you challenge me?" Tia asked grinning in predatory fashion

"Yes, let's see who will be better woman for Ichigo-kun" Orihime replied challengingly

"Challenge accepted" Ichigo was now _her _territory and she won't let anyone trespass it. Both of them looked into each other eyes in silent staring match. They smiled simultaneously and walked to their homes

…..

"Challenge accepted" two shadowy figures said form two different places when they saw how the argument between two girl ended. The guerrilla war began.

…

_Soul society three days later-_Kido Corps HQ

Ichigo woke up feeling that something important had happened and it was directly connected to him. He shuddered and shoved that felling deep into his mind. He got out of bed and went into his usual morning routine.

After half hour he was sipping his morning coffee and reading his very illegal book ,,Flames of Rebellion" he was surprised by many events that were purposely avoided in shinigami made history books. Like the fact that low-born couldn't marry high-born or some massacres that shinigami ordered to keep the soul balance. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, he decided to investigate that ,,soul balance" closer. His lecture was interrupted by two hell butterflies.

Message one:

Commander-sama some peasants demand an entry to the S.S they have the documents saying that you granted them permission to enter but those documents could be forged to I ask for your confirmation.

Guardian of the North gate

Message two was exactly the same but it came from the west guardian.

"Guards!" he called. Two shinigami entered his office

"Commander-sama?"

"Bring me Hashiro and Roja at once!" Ichigo ordered

"Yes, sir!' they shumpo'ed away. After few minutes Ichigo's third and fourth seat appeared

"You called boss?" Roja asked with a smirk, with Ichigo replied

"Yes I have a job for both of you" he explained details to them and described his soon to be underlings" Get it"

"Yes,sir!" they replied in unison and shumpo'ed away. Hashiro went north while Roja took east. Hour later the doors to his office opened and a group of people came in. Ichigo called Hachi in the meantime.

All five of his new recruits were looking with wonder at his office. Mouths agape eyes wide. Hashiro and Roja exchanged glances their reaction were the same. Since they had a similar social standing, they were also shocked when they saw their new HQ

"Welcome to the Kido Corps Divison" Ichigo announced proudly "I'm Commander Ichigo Kurosaki it nice to meet you all" Shiki, Yuki, Aoba ,Lilly and Kurai looked at him dumbly.

"Wait a moment you're that Ichigo Kurosaki? The hero? The savior?" Shiki asked and Ichigo nodded" I thought you were taller" he grinned, everyone except Ichigo chuckled, he smiled in very sweet way

"Now I know who will do a majority of paper work now" he replied

"aww come on man have mercy" Shiki paled, the rest of them snickered. Then Kurai and Yuki shyly stepped forward and placed money on his table. Ichigo rose his eyebrows

"What's that?" he asked

"It's the money you gave us to travel" Yuki answered, Kurai nodded

"Take this, treat it as your first payment" he gave them a smiled. The girls exchanged glances." Do I have to make it an order?" they took the money" Split it equally among yourselves"

"Thank you Commander-sama" all his new recruits replied in unison, Ichigo grinned he really like the sound of his title

"Ok now to technical stuff…" he began, in that moment Shinda enter the room with pitiful look on his face

"Good morning Commander" he chocked in dry voice, he was clearly showing signs of dehydration.

"Good morning Shinda" Ichigo beamed with wide smile" Are you ok? you look tired" Ichigo asked with fake concern

"I'm ok Commander" he stated

"Really? You look thirsty, want some water?" Ichigo asked sadistically. Shinda gulped

"No I fine really commander" Shinda had a very miserable expression on his face now

"That's great, I was afraid that I had to find someone else to do the physical training with recruits" Ichigo gave him cruel smile" I believe you will show them everything after you finish your ten mile warm-up run" if it was possible Shinada paled so much that it would put Uluquiora to shame. He could only nod, petrified by his nearby future

"That should teach him to not drink between work days" Ichigo thought" ok so where I was…oh yes since we don't have time to send you to the academy for six year course, you will be trained here." He let the words sank "The program in the academy involves history, arts and other boring stuff so it's just waste of time, you will caught up to it later. Without all useless thing you should get the rest in two years…so you got one to master everything" he felt satisfaction when he saw their terror" Yes one year, you work hard all year just one free day in month, I pulled a lot of strings to bend rules so you could be accepted into my squad without the academy" his expression turned serious" If you fell that you won't handle it or just don't want to do it you're free to go" he paused, none of them moved, shiki made a pained expression but stood still." Good" Ichigo said with pleasure " Now I want you to meet Hachigen Ushōda he's in charge in my absence"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Hachi greeted him

" My third seat Hashiro Zankari" Ichigo continued. Hashiro looked at them, his lingering for a moment on Lilly, with went unnoticed by everyone except Ichigo

"Greetings" he gave them small smile

" My fourth seat Roja Estralla" the blonde smiled

"Nice to meet ya"

"And my fifth seat Shinda Chinmoku" Shinda just looked dumbly at the wall still in shock. Everyone present sweat dropped.

"…Since the introductions were made, let's make it quick…Hashiro, Roja and Shinda will take care of your basic training, combat, stamina, basic kido etc. When they deem you ready Hachi will taught you more advanced techniques. And if I will be in the mood I will take care of you sometimes" he grinned making them shiver" Now ask the guards outside to show you your rooms and go to the quartermaster to get some fitting uniforms and in three hours meet Shinda in the main hall, he will take you to the training ground and check your abilities, till then you're free to explore the building except for the places that you aren't allowed to go, oh and don't get lost this place is a maze ,that's all dismissed" The group left leaving Ichigo and his officers in

" So what do you guys think?" Ichigo asked

"I thinks that we will be pleased with them, they have big potential each one of them" Hachi stated

"I agree" Hashiro nodded

"Especially that brunette eh Hashiro?" Ichigo asked with sly grin, Hashiro's cheeks flushed the faintest shade of pink. Roja and Shinda looked at him with incredulous stare

"Someone have a crush I see, ah love at first sight" Roja laughed, Hashiro sent him a death stare

"I do not have a crush" he stated in his ,,I don't' give damn manner"

"So it's more serious than crush? Man Hashiro you sure work fast " Shinda jabbed him

"Not as fast as you will run today" he smiled cruelly successfully shutting him

"Guys, Guys this discussion is not about Hashiro new love" Ichigo winked at him" I want you to train them seriously especially Shiki" he told them the about circumstances in which he met him" His style is similar to yours Roja you should check it" Roja nodded" Ok that's all for now, you are free" Ichigo waved them off.

When they left Ichigo returned to his book. He managed to read just one page when he heard a knock.

"For the fuck sake can't a man read a book in peace" he wailed" Enter" Shinigami messenger arrived (a/n that guy with strange hat and black-red attire a/n)

"Commander Kurosaki I have message for you" he announced and handed him a sealed envelope

"Thanks" Ichigo replied and the messenger left . Ichigo looked at the envelope and saw Kuchiki family crest on the seal" Wonder what Byakuya want?" Ichigo opened and read aloud

"To the Kido Corps Commander Ichigo Kurosaki,

In the name of Kuchiki family, I Byakuya Kuchiki formally invites you to the annual Spring banquet we hold. The event will take place in Kuchiki mansion in eastern Rukongai, district 1, the invitation is in the envelope.

Ps,

You are obliged to take one accompanying person to perform the traditional Spring dance

Sincerely yours Captain Kuchiki Byakuya" Ichigo re-read the letter few times especially the post scriptum

"Where the hell I will find someone who would want to go with me?" For obvious reasons Tia was off and Rukai was still pissed at him" Nah I will just ignore it, I will tell that I couldn't find a dancing partner'

"And what about me?" a sweet voice whispered to his ear. He turned around and his eyes widen

"You…"

…..

(Author note)

And the favorite cliffhanger! The atmosphere is getting really thick in S.S

What Soifon and Mayuri are planning?

How Ichigo will handle it?

Will Tia be victorious in battle over Ichigo's heart?

Who were those two shadows?

Who just spoke to Ichigo

And will I get may positive reviews for this chap

The answerers to that and may other questions will be in the next chapter of the SITMS

Credits for Oc characters

**InToXiC8D |- for Kurai Kyofu**

**Jackvondragon- for the Lilynete Kaida**

**VentusZephyria- for the Midora Aoba**

**Ghost131- for the Yuki (Snow) Hernandez**

**Darthmasterbane- for the Shiki O Hikerakasu**

You all have my deepest thanks for you great Oc, and as always I await a very positive revive form you. Once more thanks for your support


	17. Den of Snakes

Chapter 17

Ok guys the chap is ready and I have an announcement I finally followed the advice of my readers and decided to change the form of writing thoughts:

'it will be written like that' sorry for not doing it earlier it is a cosmetic change but surely improves the quality of reading sorry for not doing it earlier.

**Zanri- **thanks glad you like it

**Rooivalk253-**pulls out seven-hour detention with Orochimaru-sensei in dark cold secluded place

**scottusa1-**you will see

**thelostman88**-thanks

**Azofeifa-**I will!

**Diesel91499-**they might

**Freowin-**I don't know

**TheEvilEye-**maybe

**Kagega-**yep had lots of fun writing that as for your guesses I won't tell you..yet. Anyways thanks

**MontyG377- **glad to hear you like it, and drinking and then working is a really nasty habit….

**InToXiC8D-**you can sent me some more information about her so I can make her more to what you originally had in mind.

**VentusZephyria-**Yep strike, and it would be very funny to pull a prank on them

**Namz89-** thanks for the honest opinion. I always welcome the constructive criticism. Sorry for the ".."now I noticed it I will fix it soon. And don't worry I will made a few flashbacks on their past to make them more real.

**Holy Writer-** HA! Cliffhangers are really pissing off. Aren't they hehehe

**Darthmasterbane- **good one I will keep that in mind

**Deamonslayer576-** thanks, and now when I look at him I see a resemblance

**ghost131-** no problem and thanks

**Sharps19-** I had to, I'm a sadist after all

…..

_Previously_

_"To the Kido Corps Commander, Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_In the name of Kuchiki family, I Byakuya Kuchiki invite you to the annual Spring banquet we held. The event will take place in Kuchiki mansion in eastern Rukongai, district 1, the invitation is in the envelope._

_Ps,_

_You are obliged to take one accompanying person to perform the traditional Spring dance_

_Sincerely yours Captain Kuchiki Byakuya" Ichigo re-read the letter few times especially the post scriptum_

_"Where the hell I will find someone who would want to go with me?" For obvious reasons Tia was off and Rukai was still pissed at him" Nah I will just ignore it, I will tell that I couldn't find a dancing partner'_

_"And what about me?" a sweet voice whispered to his ear. He turned around and his eyes widen_

_"You…"_

….

"You" Ichigo eyes widen when he saw the person standing behind him with big grin glued to her face

"Me" Yoruichi replied wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into tight embrace. Ichigo head was pressed into her large bust and was currently located in the so called ,,valley of gods". He felt the blood is rushing to his cheeks. He gently pushed her off him.

"How the hell you got past my defenses?" Ichigo asked faking anger

"You know, I wasn't the head of Onmitsukidō just for show and besides what defenses you meant?" Ichigo sent her questioning look" The ones in this building?", she waved her arms "Or" she put her finger on his chest making circular movements" yours?" she smiled seductively. As usual that reached desired effect. Ichigo face turned scarlet" Aww you're so cute when you blush"

"K-knock it off" he stammered trying to hide embarrassment "Do you want something specific from me or just to mess around?"

"Did the possibly that I just wanted to see you didn't cross your mind?" she asked, but Ichigo's blank stare gave her the answer before he even opened his mouth" Now that hurts" Ichigo chuckled

"So spill, what do you want?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Yoruichi pouted slightly

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today" she noticed

"Nah I'm just tired" he replied in carefree manner yet she noticed that something was bugging him

"Don't lie, tell me what's going on" she crept closer, invading his personal space.

"It's really nothing." Ichigo leaned slightly back. The cat lady was slightly too close to his comfort, he could almost smell her' She smells nice' a stray thought came to his mind. Ichigo eyes widen slightly at it. He shook his head cleaning it form any inappropriate thoughts

"Do I have to beat the answer out of you?" Yoruichi asked with smile

"You won't just let it go, will you?" she nodded eagerly, he sighed and told her about what happened in last six days." But you know what was the worst part?...it was when I just killed Akira and some of his thugs…I…" he covered his face in his hands" It was so easy…just few swings of my sword…And I took their life….there were scum bags alright but who I am to decide their fates…" he paused looking at her with fearful eyes" Since when killing became so easy to me?.…what I am becomi…" he couldn't finish because he was pulled in tight hug. To his surprise he hugged her back finding comfort in her arms.

Yoruichi sighed. With Ichigo it was quite easy to forget how young he was. Barely eighteen and yet he had a whole division on his back not to mention all other stuff.

"Ichigo listen" she started gently" You did that to protect those who were oppressed and there is nothing wrong that, as long as you won't enjoy killing will be fine…everyone went through it even I…and I was scared too, but I had a person who helped me get through this" she smiled at him. Ichigo gave her a small smile. He felt lot better when he finally get that off his chest. Then he noticed that again his head was between her breasts

"**Vanilla"** Hichigo said

"What?" Ichigo asked

"**She smells like vanilla dumbass, just take a sniff**" Hichigo grinned. Ichigo cheeks flushed and again he gently pushed her away. Not before confirming his hollow statement

'Heh looks like he was rig….Argh what the hell am I doing?!' he yelled in his mind 'I have a girlfriend!'

"Feeling better?" Yoruichi interrupted his inner panic attack. Ichigo took a deep breath and calmed himself

"Yes thank you…ok so now let's go back to your original reason for your presence here" he smirked

"Well, I heard that you got the invitation for the Kuchiki spring banquet and was looking for a partner…" she trailed off looking at him. The implications of her words reached him after few seconds

"Hmm and who told you that I was going there?" he asked smugly

" I always thought that you were polite enough to not ignore such invitation, Aside from the fact that whole S.S politic elite will be there including four great families, C46 and most of gotei 13" she grinned

"Most?

"Zaraki"

"Oh"

"You get my point"

"Hmm" he scratched his chin deep in thoughts" I'm not sure if I should go with you" he grinned smugly

"What?!" she asked flabbergasted.

"You're basically a pardoned outcast and that could damage my social status" Yoruichi jaw hung open" If I show there with you…. you know politics " his grin widen

"Why you little…" she furrowed her eyebrows

"Just kidding" he laughed at her, he finally managed to get her" I have a girlfriend and going to some banquet with some other girl would be like cheating"

"Oh come on! You're exaggerating" she exclaimed 'not to mention she practically opened hunting season for you '

"I would just feel bad doing something like that behind her back" he stated firmly

"Ichigo it will be one of the greatest chances to introduce you to the SS elites…and most of them are eager to see the newest captain. Ignoring them could be taken as offence and you can make many enemies that way. Nobles keeps their resentment for a very long time" Ichigo hesitated" And if their discover your little GF you will need as many supporters as you can get in C46 and other places to not have her executed on spot" she tried different approach

"I'm still not sure…I mean I don't even know that damn spring dance" he used his last line of defense.

"I will teach you" she grinned.

"No"

"Please"

"Not a chance"

"Pretty please"

"F-forget it" Ichigo felt his will is weakening. Yoruichi grinned and used the strongest weapon against males, she pouted.

Ichigo froze, captured by the sight of it. Her cat like eyes grow giving them sad look, her lower lip was pushed forward and trembled slightly' Kami, the cat form Shrek could learn from her' she blinked and Ichigo could swear that he saw her eyes watering

"Fine, god damn it you win! he sighed

"YAY" she cheered, sad look immediately disappearing

"Why the hell I get caught by that every single time?" he closed his eyes " Ok let's get over with it " Ichigo stood up and walked to her. Since his office was quite spacious it was a perfect place to train,

Youruichi walked to him and literally invaded his personal space, pressing her well-endowed breast against his chest. Ichigo blushed but he didn't step back.

"Ok Ichi-boy take my left hand" he gently took her hand" and now place your right hand on my back" Ichigo placed his hand on her mid-back while she wrapped hers around his neck" Little lower' she instructed. He obeyed and slid his hand down but not leaving the proper zone " Lower" Youruichi practically purred into his ear his hand was now resting just little above the tail bone.

"I'm starting to think that is not a correct form" Ichigo chocked. He was sweating bullets at this point. His hand was dangerously close to her back assets.

" Now,Now who's the teacher?" she grinned. Ichigo gave her his trademark scowl but without the usual malice.

"Now,Now who's the pervert" he mocked her. Her grin widen.

"Well look at that, the boy is challenging me?" Ichigo rose his eyebrow.

"Me? Challenging the almighty Goddess Of Flash? I wouldn't dare" he replied with fake humility

"That's what I thought" she told him smugly. But Ichigo wasn't even close to finish

"After all it's not in my nature to bully the weak" the jab hit the bulls-eye. Yoruichi's mouth was slightly agape and eyes widened in shock 'Did he just called me weak?'

"Oh my seem like someone's got a little overconfident" she looked in his eyes deeply" Seems you recently got a personality boost, haven't you?

"I don't know what you're talking about" he shrugged

"It seems your little princess is doing a great job, stimulating your manhood' she grinned at his blush

"She's not stimulating me in anyway" Ichigo spluttered

"Really? From what I saw I could say that she's almost glued to you" she winked" Have you done it already?" she suddenly asked. Ichigo eyes almost bobbled out of his head

"What?..No..we..of course not!" he yelled embarrassed as hell

"What? Why I'm sure if you ask very nicely…" she trailed off

"We know each other barely two months" he replied

"So?" she asked not getting his point

"I..we decided to take it slowly, we're both new to this business and I wanted this to be special, with a person that I truly love" he replied. His face suddenly gained the softness rarely seen there. Yoruichi felt a pang of jealousy 'Why didn't i act faster?', she composed herself

"Ok lover-boy let's do the dance" she quickly changed the topic. She showed him the steps for the individual version and a group one. The dance included many spins and turns backs, and few things that the purple haired lady added. But they didn't stop just at the spring dance. She showed him few more, not all of them prude, some of them originated in poorer districts. After particularly jumpy one, both of them were gasping for air and were all sweaty.

"Hah-I think we should stop here" Ichigo told her breathing heavily

"I agree, uh that was quite a ride…and I have to say you're really good dancer and a fast learner" she complimented him

"Ha I'm just that great" he boasted grinning

"And I still remember the pitiful brat that begged me to train him ,,Please oh great Yoruichi-sama train this pitiful soul so he could have power to save his friend form big bad shinigami's" she mocked him. Ichigo vein instantly popped on his forehead" And I trained him, feed him, sheltered him.."

"Pierced his stomach with my hand" Ichigo interrupted. Yoruichi pouted, she was hoping he forgot that

"Aww you're still mad about that?"

"Maybe" he replied. She crept closer and wrapped her arms around his neck

"So maybe I can make it up to you... somehow" she whispered seductively. Ichigo face burned up and he pushed her away gently.

"I will go take shower….see you soon" he literally ran out of the room 'a very cold one' leaving smiling cat lady

"Ha looks like the ol'me still got it" she shumpo'ed away

…

_Human world_

Tia woke up lately. It was already afternoon and she was still in bed. She stretched and heard her joints popping back to their places. The weather outside was nice. The sun was shining brightly and the temperature was quite high around 15 degrees (Celsius).

She went over her morning routine and planned her day. She was free till 3 PM, and then she had to go to the place, where Urahara arranged the job for her. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was almost 1 PM. So she didn't have much time left.

She spent remaining time helping Yuzu with house duties. After finishing with the house work, Tia proceeded upstairs do dress properly for her new job. She decided to go for the elegant style.

White shirt, with black jacket on top. Knee-length black skirt with tights and black high heels shoes. She made her usual three braids and sprayed herself with perfume. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that she will make good impression on her future employer.

She left the house and took the bus. After thirty-five minutes she arrived in the Tokyo. While not the main center this district was still quite lively. She walked about ten minutes toward her destination. She passed countless skyscrapers and other high building, few parks. When she finally arrived she couldn't spot the place itself. Form what she knew the bars we usually well marked. And yet she couldn't spot one

"Hope that hat- guy didn't set me up or his future would be grim," she growled. She would be late if she did not find the place soon. She looked around once more and something attracted her attention. It was the door. Not any particular door but a rather unusual one; its outer frame looked similar to the English Stonehenge. She walked closer and read the inscription engraved on a small silver plate.

"Eden Hall," she read aloud, comparing the name to the one on the paper from Urahara, "that should be it." She pushed the doors but it didn't even budge an inch. "What the…?" she pushed harder and finally, it moved. She wondered why someone would make such heavy doors, it centrally scared the customers away. Tia walked inside and looked at the bar. It was unusual to say the least.

The wooden beams in the walls were made to look like a tree trunks. The place was painted in various shades of brown. Most furniture was made of dark wood. The bar itself was placed near the wall. As the furniture it was made of dark-brown wood. The long counter that separated the bartender form his customers was polished so it almost shined. The wall behind the bar was turned to the shelves for the various alcohol brands. The rest of the wall was covered in bricks. That place just seemed to be pretty cozy.

But what really caught Tia's attention was the bartender himself. He was a tall, young and handsome man with black combed-back hair. He had brownish-amber eyes and a gentle smile. He wore a white shirt with black vest and blue tie. Black pants with an apron over them. Currently he was cleaning the glass

"Hello" she greeted him. The man turned his head to her and smiled

"Welcome, Tia Halibel I presume" he greeted her back.

"How did you know?" she asked surprised

"Our mutual friend was very precise describing you, I dare day too precise in some…aspects" he chuckled lightly. Tia blushed madly embarrassed.

"I see…" she man a quiet promise to turn the lazy man's life into hell "And you are?"

"My name is Ryuu Sasakura" he introduced himself" It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" she smiled warmly. That man just had something in him that made people trust him…

"So how about we begin our lessons?" he asked

"Of course" Tia replied

"Ok so let's start with your outfit" he began. Tia looked at her clothes and found nothing wrong with her clothes.

"There are two things you've got wrong but don't worry, you're new to this" he motioned her to come closer and handed her an empty shaker. "Try to shake it". She did that but the jacket restrained her movements. She looked at him and blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you now see why bartenders wear vests and not full-sleeved jackets?" she nodded "Please wear one the next time you come here. Secondly, your shoes. While elegant in the parties and in official meetings, as a bartender you will stand for most of your time so such shoes will tire your legs quickly" he smiled, "try some moccasins"

"I will" she will have to went to the shop again

"Ok next are the bartender rules, rule number one: always be polite, even if the customer is rude you will have to remain polite, but usually that sort of people do not come here, rule two, you cannot drink in the working hours, you have to stay somber all the times, and if some customers tries to buy you a drink you have to decline"

"Why would anyone want to buy me a drink?" she asked confused. Ryuu looked at her with amusement

"I hope that I won't be too bold saying that but you're a beautiful woman and many males would just love to buy you a drink" Tia blushed at his comment" But as I said you will have to decline it's a part of being professional, third always listen to what customer have to say it can give you a hint about what kind of drink he/she needs.. I think that's probably the most important things for now.. " he looked at her deep in thoughts" What is your favorite alcohol?"

"Old Lahaina Rum Gold" she replied instantly

"Interesting choice! Are you Hawaiian?" he asked

"You can guess my nationality by the type of alcohol I drink?" she asked impressed by him knowledge

"Not always but there are some patterns, like whisky is usually drank by the Anglo-Saxon people, Beer Germans, vodka Slavic people, Raki Turkish, wine Italians or French, the more unique the brands of alcohol ,the easier to guess from where the person came from" he told her

"Guess I have a lot to learn" she stated, Ryuu chuckled

"So let's continue" he began to show her how to use the various bartender tools

…..

_Soul Society next day_

Ichigo stood in front of his HQ gates waiting for Yoruichi .He was dressed in his usual attire. Ichigo was nervous, really nervous. It wasn't because it was not his first banquet, nor that it was held by nobility. The reason of his worry would soon arrive. He was praying silently that his date won't be dressed in anything to reveling or worse go there naked. Not to mention that her personality really wasn't in tune with any nobility-connected thing. Also he felt little guilty, going for such thing without Tia. Ichigo sighed; he really regretted that she couldn't come with him to S.S. The time Ichigo spent here made him miss her. Her eyes, her voice….

"Her** boobs, her ass, her…"**

"Shut up, you asshole" Ichigo growled

"**Oh come on kingy I know ya miss that too"** he laughed"** Besides ya got a replacement here**"

"What? What replacement?" Ichigo asked not getting his point

"**God damn it ya are so dense, I'm talking about the chick that is going today with ya dumbass"** Hichigo explained in a manner you speak to slow children

"You're an idiot thinking that Yoruichi have a thing for me, she's just teasing me" he replied

"**Yeah and the fact that she hung all over ya all that time yesterday was just for the heck of it"** his hollow grinned"** Ya need to be more observant"**

"And how do you know that?" Ichigo asked curious about the answer

"**I'm basically your instinct incarnated, and I can see when the female wants it, not to mention she practically bathed you in her pheromones" **Hichigo answered

"Nah she's always like that…" Ichigo hesitated; he noticed that in recent days she was little more...active

" **Ya got my point and if ya still need proof…compliment her"** Hichigo added in tone indicating he just not believed he said that

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked flabbergasted

"**Ya are deaf? I say that she look's good or something and look for her reaction"** he instructed

"I heard that I just can't believe that it was you who said that, damn maybe you're really evolving" he added sarcastically

"**Fuck you! I'm just preparing my future sex slaves when I finally beat the crap out of your sorry ass" he roared **

"Tsk like that would ever happen…horse" Ichigo grinned and tuned the wave of profanities coming from his inner asshole.

He looked at his clock she should be here at 4 PM and the party started at 6 PM. He waited patiently for her. After half hours he knew that they would be late. Just when he was about to give up he saw a Carriage riding towards him.

His jaw hung loose as the luxurious ride stopped. The Carriage was made of metal and wood. It was painted in imperial purple. The golden ornaments shined proudly in the sun. The golden Shihōin family crest was engraved in in the doors of the carriage. Two white horses were harnessed to it.

"It like a Ferrari" Ichigo muttered. Ichigo saw the carter coming down from his seat and bowed deeply to him. Then he moved and opened the doors revealing the passenger.

In this moment Ichigo's mind turned off for he just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Yoruichi Shihoin stepped out the carriage gently holding the carter's hand.

She was dressed in long purple dress matching her hair. The dress was sleeveless and backless tied on her neck, revealing her well- toned back and emphasizing hers voluptuous curves. Her long flowing hair tied in a bun, and were filed with many golden clips matching her eyes. On her arms she wore long white gloves.

She smiled gently at him.

"So how do you like it" she asked with smirk.

"I..ah…wow" Ichigo blushed furiously" You look simply gorgeous" he finally chocked his eyes not leaving her not even for a moment. And then he noticed it.

Her golden eyes widen, and slight blushed crept on her face, she smiled but not in her usual cocky way.

"Thank you" she gestured his to come in. The carter helped her first and then moved to Ichigo but he gestured him that he was fine, the man bowed and returned to his seat. The Carriage moved to their destination, the Kuchiki mansion.

On their way she instructed on the nobles conventions and rules. While she explained it to Ichigo, he was stealing glances at her. Not to mention every time she caught him at that she sent his a wink.

After two hours they arrived, half hour late. They got out of the carriage

"I told you we would be late" Ichigo complained

"Ever heard of being fashionably late? She asked. Ichigo scowled at her

"Ever heard of being punctual?" she smirked mischievously and crept closer

"Ever heard of…" she whispered the rest of the sentence to Ichigo ear making him flush

"Pervert" he muttered" Anyways lets go in I doubt that if we waste any more time here it will be consider fashionable" he proposed diplomatically

"Ah fine" she grumbled" You're no fun" Ichigo chuckled at her antics

"So shall we" he offered her his arm and put his brand new noble face. Yoruichi looked at his with incredulous stare.

Now Ichigo's eyes were focused and his face turned into the mask. Fake smile and cold arrogance now adorned his face. Ichigo now looked like a pure noble. She really didn't liked it.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were noble-arrogant-birth" she told him. Ichigo dropped his mask and laughed

"I see that it was good then" he stated

"Almost too good" she mumbled" When did you get to act like that?" she asked

"I adapt easily" he grinned" And today from what I heard form you I have to act as a noble, so that's what I will be doing" Yoruichi rose her eyebrows

"I didn't know that side of you" Ichigo smile faded

"You don't know many other things about me" she looked at him surprised. She immediately noticed the change in the mood. The passed the gate of Kuchiki mansion in heavy silence.

"Are you still worr…" she stared

"Just let it go" he asked tiredly. Yoruichi looked at him with concern and obliged with his wishes. Ichigo felt bad for cutting the discussion like that.

But despite his cool exterior, he was really nervous inside. He was about to meet the elite of the elite in S.S. The people who created its law system and tradition. The people, who let countless atrocities, go unpunished in Rukongai and watched indifferently at the suffering of poor while bathing in wealth.

The experiences form past few days filled him with some sort of bitterness. His comfortable bubble of ignorance he lived in was punctured.

Meanwhile when Ichigo was deep in his thoughts, Yoruichi studied his face. And she didn't liked what she saw. Despite his best efforts to keep neutral face, some amount of bitterness were still etched on his features.

'I sometimes forget how young he is' she thought sadly felling a pang of sympathy for him 'he's really too young to made such bitter face' she walked closer and gripped his arm more firm. Ichigo looked at her giving her questioning look

"Cheer up berry-boy" she smiled smugly" being all depressed really didn't suit you" Ichigo smiled faintly at her comment.

"I guess" he looked around. They have crossed the main gate good ten minutes ago and were still walking by some sort of park or garden with high trees" Just how big is that damn place?"

"Don't worry we should see the main building just about…now" They walked over the turn and Ichigo's jaw hit the ground.

"That is not a damn mansion this is a freaking town" Ichigo deadpanned. And indeed he was right. The whole place could be considered as small town. The main, seven floor high building made of white stone with greenish roof was surrounded by dozens smaller ones. Form their position Ichigo could only see about half of the town." They could stuff here thousand people at least"

"Two thousand to be precise" she corrected him" Kuchiki family is quite big and some of their servants a lives with them"

"So the banquet is probably in that big one" he pointed the main building

"Yep"

"I see others carriages form here…why we didn't just ride directly to the building?" he asked

"I wanted to take you to some walk before the party." She smiled innocently" Besides I thought it would be better to sneak in than to go through the main door…."

"I just can't believe that" Ichigo stated

"What?" she asked puzzled

"Are you nervous?" he asked suddenly and caught her off guard

"What?!" she nearly shouted" Like hell I am nervous, it's only a stiff party for stuck ups" she pouted

"Is the Shihoin family invited?" He asked and hit the jackpot. Her eyes fell down and she put on a pained expression

"Yes" she mumbled

"Is it really that bad?" Ichigo knew the answer already

"Yes" she looked at him sadly" I was disinherited and dishonored…and I can't even use my surname anymore" Ichigo felt a pang of sympathy for the cat lady. He put his hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey, cheer up I won't let anything bad happened to you, after all your date is a S.S's hero of all times" Ichigo boasted. Yoruichi cracked a smile feeling slightly better" So how about we show all of them that we aren't afraid of any of them"

"I like the way you thinking" she grinned" Let's do it in flashy style" They both grinned devilishly and walked confidently towards main building.

As they came closer Ichigo noticed wide white stairs leading to the large entry. Now he could take a closer look at the building itself. Except the thing he noticed form the distance, the building was ornamented with various sculptures, showing some episodes form Kuchiki family history. It had many windows that were now lit now and some silhouette could be seen in them. They had walked up and entered the building. They were spotted by the guards

"Can I see your invitation?" the guard asked. Ichigo handed him his invitation. "Commander Kurosaki Ichigo and…" the guard looked at Yoruichi

"Yoruichi Shihoin" Ichigo told him. The man nodded and motioned them to follow him. They passed few corridors and stopped in front of large doors.

Two men guarding them opened them and let them in. The man guiding them stood and took a deep breath

"Kido Corps Commander Ichigo Kurosaki and Lady Yoruichi Shihoin had arrived" he announced loudly. Whole room grew silent, people turned to face them.

Ichigo noticed few familiar faces. Unohana and Ukitake were looking at them with knowing smiles, Kyoraku's jaw was changing loosely and his eyes were glued to Yoruichi. His companion Nanao was about to deliver him a painful punch. Shinji and Hiyori, chocked on their drinks. Rojuro and Lisa sent them full toothy grins. Kensei looked at them blankly while Mashiro was waving at them enthusiastically. Komamura and surpassingly Matsumoto were flabbergasted as well as Tōshirō and Momo. But mostly those were positive reactions. It couldn't be said about the last two pairs. Byakuya looked at Yoruichi with irritation as well as Rukia but for a whole different reason. The last pair, namely Omaeda and SoiFon was a whole different story. The latter was looking at them with shock then with pure hatred at Ichigo. SoiFon literally tried to murdered him with her eyes. On the other hand Omaeda saw that silent fury in her eyes and somehow knew that he will fell the full power of it very soon.

The silence prolonged making the duo feel really uncomfortable.

Suddenly a lone clapping sound could be heard . Then another joined it. And then another and soon whole place erupted into the storm of applause.

The nobles swarmed around Ichigo, successfully cutting him off from Yoruichi. He sent her an apologetic look. After some time he finally managed to ditch the crowd of nobles and went to look after his date. It gave him a time to look around.

The room was large, so large that it actually had two floors with wide stairs leading to the upper level it was lit brightly by the orbs of light with Ichigo identified as Kido. It was decorated with all pompous style of XVI Japan. The tablets with buffets were placed near the wall of the room leaving wide space free.

Ichigo looked around but couldn't find Yoruichi. He decided to look upstairs. Just when he was about to go a hand landed on his arm. He turned around and met Kyoraku.

"Yo Ichigo-kun, how about you join us for a moment?" he motioned him to come to the group of captains. Ichigo let himself be dragged there. When they arrived he was greeted with curious stares.

"Sooo…" Kyoraku began" How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Ichigo replied

"Don't play dumb Ichigo" Shinji grinned" How did you get Yoruichi to go with you?"

"Exactly tell me every detail" Kyoraku demanded

"So that you could actually find a girl that didn't need to be ordered to go out with you?" he shoot back. Kyoraku jaw hit the floor while other laughed, including Nanao.

"So cruel, so cruel" he sulked in the corner, dark cloud with rain formed above him

"Ha good one, now really tell us how did you did that." Matsumoto cut in. Everyone was looking at him with anticipation, even SoiFon

"Well she came to me and asked me to take her" he was met with disbelieving stares" I was reluctant at first, but she looked like she really want to go, so I finally agreed" he grinned

"Tsk like hell that Yoruichi-sama would go and ask YOU to go out with her" Soifon snorted, looking down at him. Ichigo felt ager rise in him, then the most devilish idea hit him.

He looked at her with amused/mocking gaze and slight smile. He chuckled. That added to his face expression brought a completely different person to the his caller's minds.

"Now, Now Captain SoiFon you know that people always play right into my hands" Ichigo told her in a very Aizen like tone. They looked at him with wide eyes. SoiFon backed a step looking at him with terror

"Ichigo-kun stop playing, it not funny" Unohana smiled at him but he noticed the uncertainty on her face.

"Yeah soo Ichigo not funny" Shinji backed her up, the rest of them nodded

"I agree" Tōshirō looked at him warily

"Now guys he was just…" Matsumoto started

"Ichigo?" he interrupted her in the tone that sent shiver down their spines "Oh you mean the Ryoka-boy?" he chuckled" I think that he is currently… unavailable" he smirked slightly.

But inside Ichigo was roaring with laugher. The look on their faces was priceless, form utter shock to terror. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst into laugh so strong that the tears spilled from his eyes" Kami! Hahaha you should haahaha see your f-faces hahahaa who's got a camera?" Ichigo had to support himself, by leaning on the wall.

But he noticed that none of them were laughing. They had a rather pissed off expression on their faces, even Unohana

'Whooops I think I might slightly went overboard' he felt the collective pressure of all the victims of his "Joke"

"Ichigo you bastard" Rukia growled

"Not cool man" Shinji grumbled

"Agreed, what an asshole" Hiyori snarled

"Ichigo please come tomorrow to have your health examination" Unohana told him with very, very cold smile

"Immature brat" SoiFon scowled at him

"Oh come on guys it was just a joke" he defended himself

"Well it wasn't funny for us" Komamura leveled him with his gaze

"Ok. Ok."he raised his hands in defeat" I sorry I won't do that again" he apologized

"Apologies accepted" Ukitake told him with smile, yet bit coldly. Ichigo felt that it was his time to go.

"Good we're cool, now I sorry but I have to look for my date" he excused himself form their company.

No one spoke a world for a moment

"Damn that brat, I nearly had to change my pants" Shinji sighed

"Mashiro was scared too" the green head whined "Ichigo was scary"

"Oh come guys don't tell me you were afraid of him" SoiFon stated

"I recall that your face looked like that" Shinji twisted his face into the mask of terror" and you backed a step from him"

"I did not looked like that!" she shouted

"Right you looked worse" Rojuro added laughing" But I have to give him a credit, he mimicked him perfectly"

"Who knew that he had talent for acting" Unohana smiled

"Yeah almost too perfectly" SoiFon stated. The captains sent her heavy looks

"Captain SoiFon while the Kurosaki behavior was childish and immature, I think that that was little too far" Byakya defended him" If we start to think like that any of us could be him"

"I agree with Captain Kuchiki" Kensei told them" It was just the brat stupid joke to get the ire out of us"

"It would be best if we just forget about his little prank, he's just a kid after all" Kyoraku said

"It's easy to forget that with him, isn't it?" Ukitake asked, the rest nodded, except SoiFon who was righteously pissed off

…..

_Ichigo_

After countless handshakes and pats on the back Ichigo managed to get upstairs. The place was dimly illuminated. The lodges were placed all around this level giving some sense of privacy to the quests.

Ichigo focused and began to search for his date's reiatsu. He found her in the darkest corner, sipping her drink gloomily, not the first one. She looked at him and smiled

"whassup"

" Nothing except for boring party for old people " he sat next to her" I have to say that being famous is tiresome" she chuckled

"And what was that sudden rise in everyone reiatsu?" she asked

"Oh that" he rubbed back of his head embarrassed" I just pulled a little prank on them"

"No way tell me!" her eyes glimmered. Ichigo told her about his little joke. When he finished she was laughing loudly supporting herself on his arm

"Kami,haha I can't breathe hahaha that was gold, I wish I was there" she managed to hold her laugher" Hey do Aizen form me"

"No"

"Please"

"Forget it"

"Pwetty please" the pout stared to form

"Ok close your eyes for a moment" she did that and waited

"Ok open them…Yoruichi-san" she finished in his Aizen like voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him shocked. The made face he did previously, adding to that the dim light the effect were far better than downstairs

"Wow you're good Ichigo, no wonder they got fooled" she praised him, but the coldness from his eyes didn't disappeared

"Yes, and now they won't suspect me of anything" he told her looking at her with cold smile.

"If I didn't knew better I would really believe him" her smile faded" Ok that's enough" Ichigo chuckled 'I have to test it on dad' he decided to stop now. The experience form downstairs thought him that much, yet the urge was strong. Too strong

"Enough? Not till I fulfill my…" Ichigo stopped when he saw the worried look on Yoruichi face. The fear in her eyes" ok I'm not doing it anymore" he told her in his normal tone, he felt a pang of guilt

"No wonder the got pissed off" she grumbled

"Oh come on! You wanted me to do it" he defended himself" and how I was supposed to be convincing, if I didn't went slightly overboard" Yoruichi sighed guess she asked for it

"I know, but I was worried" she looked at him sadly" With that bastard's ability that scenario could be too possible…" Ichigo looked at her surprised' and I wouldn't know what to do if you were dead'.

Ichigo took her hand and squeezed it gently

"Hey, look I'm sorry"

"Nah its fine lets change that depressing subject" she smirked

"Fine, how do you like the party?" he asked. Her smile faded

"Nothing much just focusing on being invisible" she replied. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, being depressed didn't suit her at all

"Relax, just try to have some fun" he tried to cheer her up.

"Fun you say" she leaned closer and caressed his cheek" What did you have in mind, Ichi-kuuun" she looked at him sultry. Ichigo blushed and gently took her and off his face

"Not that kind of fun" he replied and instantly regretted his worlds when Yoruichi's eyes started to shimmer

"So you treat IT as fun, huhu, I never thought you had it in you" she giggled and took another sip of her vine

"You know I didn't mean it that way" he shuttered

"Oh really?" she crept closer, her pressing her bust against his arm" And what did you had in mind" she whispered. Looking deep into his eyes.

"Well…I…no…dancing, drinking maybe" he choked, unable to not look into her eyes. Those yellow, cat like eyes had something alluring in them just like…

"Ekhem Am I interrupting something?"

A voice boomed over them, they jumped apart and both blushed madly. Ichigo turned his head to see who had interrupted there "conversation". He was surprised to find a pair of green orbs drilling hole into his skull. Those eyes belonged to Rurichiyo Kasumiōji the girl that Ichigo helped a while ago. The little blonde grew few inches and had a deep blush on her face. As well as the boy that was standing next to her. Shū Kannogi also grew a little, but besides that didn't change at all. He still has a unkempt brown hair and grey eyes.

"No not at all" Ichigo replied quickly. Rurichiya snorted in very un-lady like fashion

"Hmph, well what should I expect form a commoner" she looked at him sternly, but soon her features softened and she smiled widely" It good to see you Ichigo-san" she walked closer and offered him a hand. Ichigo grabbed it and pulled her in light hug, ruffing her hair(completely destroying it)

"I'm happy to you too you obnoxious brat" he let go of flustered princess, and offered his hand to Shuu" I see she's not the only one who grew" Shuu took hand firmly

"Indeed Ichigo-san" he smiled

"Oh and where are my manners…" he began

"Good question" Yoruichi interrupted, drawing laughed form the two younger kids

"Meet my date, Yoruichi Shihoin" the younger duo bowed and greeted the cat lady

"So how have you been doing?" Ichigo asked. Rurichiya and Shuu told them about the mess they had to clean after the Kumoi betrayal. By the following month the Kasumioji family lost many supporters and its status, but thanks to the young heiress efforts the family managed to nullify the losses and regain their former position

"I know I said it before, but me and my family owes you a great debt, if you would ever need help, just ask and the Kasumioji family and all of ours vassals will come to your aid" she announced and Shuu nodded eagerly

"I don't know what to say, I'm grateful for your support " he smiled at the younger blonde" And your friendship, both of you" Rurichiya blushed and Shuu beamed

"Ok we will leave now, so we won't interrupt your activities " she grinned. Ichigo was red as tomato now

"Why you little…" he growled but the pair walked away" I hate dealing with kids" he grinned

"Aww come on you handled the little princess well" she looked at him cockily " I'm sure if she was older…"

"Don't finish it "he warned her

"Hai, _Commander-sama_" she mocked him. They continued the game of jabs for some time having fun. Also they drank a little

Then the sound of gong could be heard.

"What's that? " Ichigo asked

"Get up it's time to do the dance" She replied while standing. The duo went down stair and noticed that the nobles were leaving the room.

"Where are they going ?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes

"To the gardens, duh"

"Hey, that wasn't fair" Ichigo complained

"It was , Mr Aizen's rip off" she laughed drunkly.

"Don't tease me or I will start to act like him" he threaten her.

"Oh forgive this lowly soul for insulting your pride, oh Great Commander" she hung on his arm. Ichigo chuckled. He let himself be leaded to the gardens. They left the main building, and could admire the beaut and perfection of Kuchiki garden. The pink leafed sakura trees, moved majestically on the light wind. The lawn was perfectly cut. The weather was warm and the sun was setting, making the scenery even more beautiful.

The crowd of people walked to the large paved plaza. The Nobles started to line up in some sort of pattern which Ichigo couldn't follow. He sent a questioning look to his partner.

" Ok I see that this is a good occasion for some introductions" she pointed to the top of the line of nobles" In the spring dance, the order of the people goes from the highest to the lowest, So it goes like, Host of the party, CC but he never comes as you noticed, C46 elder council members, there are eight of those, two from each great family, the divisions from highest to lowest, four great families heads ,the rest of C46 and finally the minor nobles" she explained" Those two…"

"Hmph looks like something remained, from your times as a noble" a voice interrupted her rudely. Ichigo immediately noticed her expression. Sad and hurt. He decided he really didn't liked the owner of that voice.

He turned around putting his "noble" face and saw a dark skinned man with yellow eyes and black hair. He was shorter than Ichigo but more bulky build. He had a smile yet Ichigo could see disgust in his eyes directed at Yoruichi. Beside him stood a petty blonde noble with bored expression on her face.

"And you are?" Ichigo asked politely, surprising himself how calm his voice was

"Pardon me, my name is Yamazaki Shihoin 23rd head of Shihoin clan it a pleasure to meet you" he offered his hand. Ichigo took it and shook it firmly

"Likewise, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Commander of the Kido corps" he replied with fake smile

"I know, your famous" he patted his arm" You don't even know how grateful the people of S.S to you, you saved us all with your strength" Yamazaki praised him profusely

"Don't mention it, it was nothing" Ichigo told him, the man smile widen

"And humble at that I think we will become great friends, excuse me now I must go to take my place in the dance, it was a pleasure talking to you" he turned and started to walk away but he suddenly stopped" Oh and one friendly advice, next time choose someone more suitable to be your partner" he looked at Yoruichi with pure hatred" …but I guess we can let it slip since you are new to this and don't know your way around yet"

"I will keep that in mind" Ichigio replied with the fakest smile ever. Yamazaki smiled with satisfaction and walked away." You son of the bitch" Ichigo muttered the last part.

He turned to Yoruichi and saw her downcast expression. She was looking at the ground and was red with embarrassment; Ichigo could swear he saw some unshed tears. In spite of himself he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into half-hug

"Sorry" she mumbled

"For what?" he asked surprised

"That you were dragged into my matters"

"My friends matters are my matters whatever they like it or not" he smirked and she returned the smile" And now who was that bastard?"

"My older brother" Ichigio gasped in surprise

"B-Brother?" he chocked. Such hatred between siblings was completely alien concept for him. He would never call any of his sisters "unsuitable" for any one. Quite the opposite.

"Yes, looks like he still can't forgive me being 22nd family head, I still remember how happy he was when I was exiled…" Ichigo could heard quite sniff, before he could do anything she composed herself" Now where I was oh yes" the pointed at the first pair. Ichigo look into that direction, deciding to drop that subject for other time" Those two are Sakate and Ai Kuchiki" Both of them were old and had grey hair. Sakate was a tall man with bread and dark brown eyes. Ai was a short woman with her hair tied in tight bun. Her eyes were green Both of them were wearing usual Kuchiki attire.

" Next are the Taki and Kime Shihoin" Both of them were short and dark skinned with grey hair and cat like eyes. But Ichigo could see fluidness in their movements. They were dressed in matching purple kimono.

"Then we go with the Toin and Fumi Okimasa" Toin was a skinny man with icy blue eyes and white hair. His partner Fumi was slightly plump but in a good way. She also had an icy blues eyes and white hair. Both of them wore a navy blue Kimono

"And finally Shun and Maki Hori" he painted the last pair. Shun was a large over-weighed men. His eyes were grey as well as his hair. His Partner Maki wasn't much better. She was also overweighed. She had a dark blue eyes. Both of them were dressed in yellow kimono.

"And that's all of the C46 elders" she finished

"What a…colorful bunch" Yoruichi chuckle at his comment

"Now let's go the dance is about to begin" she dragged him to the long line. They stood behind Toshiro and Momo." And now the speech begins" Ichigo groaned. He saw Byakuya walking to the center of the plaza.

"It is a great honor to have so many honorable guests" he began" We Kuchiki's of the East welcome you in our humble abode…" he started to speak about the values and traditions the aim to uphold and other stuff in that category. After twenty minutes the dance began. The gentle music started

With Byakuya and Rukia in the front they moved to the center of the plaza and the rest of them followed. Then turned right and started to make a huge circle so every one could fit .

At some point men and women separated and made two circles. Outer made of men and inner made of woman. They looked at each other and bowed finishing the dance.

After that the tables with food and drinks were brought outside and the party continued.

The rest of the night was a blast. He spent it mainly on drinking and dancing with his date. Rukia asked him to dance with her too few times as well as Unohna, Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro, Nano, Matsumoto and even Momo, not to mention countless noble ladies of all ages. The term ,,player" couldn't even describe it. Some of the males…cough Kyoraku…cough were traumatized by that. When the sun finally rose he bid the farewell to everyone and left with slightly drunk Yoruichi. The managed to find their carriage and got in.

All the way to his HQ, the cat lady leaned on him, her head rested on Ichigo's shoulder. He didn't object. When they had finally arrived at his HQ gates, they left the carriage. Yoruichi took both of his hands

"Ichigo, thanks for the night, it was great" she smiled

"No problem I had a lots of fun too" he relied smiled from ear to ear. Yoruichi looked deeply into his eyes and made the decision. She closed the distance between them and stood on her tip toes coughing Ichigo' lips in a gentle kiss.

His brain didn't register her action for a few seconds. He simply blacked out. Just when he came to his senses she pulled away

"Y-Yoruichi…I…I have a" she put her finger on his lips

"I know…and I don't mind….. Sharing" with that she turned around and quickly walked to the carriage. The carter smirked at him and drove away.

Ichigo was so shocked by what just occurred that he literally went into standstill mode. He just stared blankly in the direction of carriage.

After some unspecified amount of time Hachi walked out of the building and tried to call him. When it failed, he had walked closer and waved his hand before Ichigo's eyes. No reaction. Hachi sighed and dragged his Commander to his bed room and put him into the bed hoping that a few hours of nap will help him. He wasn't wrong.

Lately in the afternoon Ichigo woken up and took a shower, very cold one. After that he got his panic attack

'oh my God, ohmyGod…' he rambled in his mind' She kissed me! What the hell I will tell to Tia!"

"_Ichigo calm down"_ Zangetsu told him"_ you won't solve anything hyperventilating"_

"**Yeah the old goat is right, besides who said ya have to tell anything to her"** Hichigo smirked

"I will not lie to her" Ichigo stated firmly

"_Then think how to gently tell her" _Hichigo stared to laugh

"**Gently… like: Och hey my sweet piece of ass you see another tanned beauty just make out with me but don't worry I still love ya…which reminds me.. go for it KING"** the hollow yelled

"What?!" Ichigo chocked surprised

"**I said .IT she said that she didn't mind sharing" he leered**

"I can't…Tia will be heartbroken…" he replied

"**And Yoruichi won't?" **he asked

"_Ichigo, I'm afraid that now you're facing a dilemma, either choice will result in someone being hurt" he sighed_

"But she never before even shown the slightest interest in me!" he shoot back

"**Sure, every time she showed ya her naked butt was just for the heck of it, open your fucking eyes already she got hots for ya"**

" It was just a tease…" he replied unconvincingly

"_Ichigo this time I have to agree with him…you can't be so, so…"_

"**Dense? Blind? Gay?" **Hichigo helped him

"_Unobservant" Zangetsu clarified _

"So do we draw any conclusion form this discussion?" Ichigo asked losing patience

"**Just one, I should take over so we won't have to deal with your pussyness any longer"**Hichigo stated

"_I think you should practice your hierro…" Zangetsu suddenly told him_

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused

"_Tiburon"_ Hichigo went very,very pale

"**Oh shit"** he started to tremble" **She will kill us….Ichigo go fuck Yoruichi, I don't want to die as a virgin"**

"Oh come on! She won't kill us" he tried to reassure them

"_Sharks aren't very forgiving creatures…." _Zangetsu trailed off. Ichigo gulped and walked to the sekaimon.

…..

_Human world_

Tia left the Eden Hall, with a big smile on her face. She was now equipped with the knowledge of how to make few dozens of drinks. Above that her new employer and teacher was nothing short of gentleman. He was polite, funny and carrying just as the man should be . Not to mention he was a fantastic psychologist , curing people with alcohol. She spend there whole day till the late night hours. She wasn't even aware that so much time have passed.

It was about two o'clock and she caught night bus. After half hour she was back at the Karaura town and head back home.

When she finally get to the right street she saw a shadow quickly passing the street. She narrowed her eyes preparing for possible danger. She backed few steps and hide in the deep shadows created by the nearby lantern.

The shadow quickly passed her and to her surprise she noticed that it was Isshin.

'Wonder what is he doing that late at night?" she wondered. The curiosity got better of her and she decided to follow him.

She concealed her reiatsu out of reflex rather than actual need. She tailed him for some time since he was taking way too many turns for some night walk. After a while she noticed they she followed him all the way to the Urahara shop.

'What the hell are they doing there? A meeting of old perverts?' she giggled at the thought. She walked around the building to the window that was connected to the living room. It was slightly open and she could hear voices from inside. She looked inside but from that angle she could only see Tessai's face.

"…Are you sure it will suffice?" she recognized Urahara voice

"Yes I dispatched a squad to fix the Gate" Isshin told him

"Are you sure that they are competent enough? Maybe I should go there too" Tessai proposed

"No need Tessai-san those guys are professionals they done it before" Isshin reassured him

"Some professional if the gate need constantly to be fixed" a voice spoke which she didn't recognized

"Oh come one Ryūken, don't insult my men" Isshin whined at Ryuken's comment 'Ryuken, Ryuken where I did heard that name?' Tia was searching her memory' I got it! It's Ishida's dad!'

"Anyways that should fix the problem with those Ancients" Urahara stated. Tia's eyes widen in surprise 'I've got to tell Ichigo about that '

"I really think we should tell him" Tessai suddenly cut in. Silence followed his statement.

"Absolutely not" Isshin shoot back in tone so serious that it actually scared Tia

"Isshin-san he will soon be a legitimate Kido Commander, we will know all about that sooner or later" Tessai told him in serious voice matching his tone "He deserves to know"

"I am aware of that but he have enough problem on his own now, I want to spare him that" Isshin replied firmly

"You know he won't simply let it go, and as soon as the seals on books will be lifted he will have the means to reach the gate on his own" She heard Isshin sigh

"That's why I want you to slow his training in Kido till we clean up this mess" Isshin demanded. Tia could feel the pregnant silence after that sentence

"So you're asking me to undermine your son's fantastic progress in Kido arts so you could fix your mistake?" Tessai asked in fury" If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even know about that!" now Tia was surprised. She wasn't even aware that this man had so much power in his voice. She could swear that his eyes glowed for a millisecond.

"I'm with Tessai-san on this, your son will need a power up very soon" Ryuken suddenly cut in, "_They're_ on the move" he spoke in foreboding tone

"So soon? I thought we had two years at least" Urahara stated with worry in his voice

"We did, but they started their final preparations, so in about two years they will surely move" he told them. They stayed silent for few minutes pondering on their thoughts.

"Ok guys time to get off the depressing thoughts!" Urahara suddenly shouted "I have a most recent gossip from S.S, it seems your son is making quite the impact there, Isshin"

"Spill" Isshin told him exited

"I heard form a certain cat that your son visited Kuchiki's banquet with her" he stared 'Her?' Tia felt her heart stop. She also heard three loud thuds and judging form Tessais reaction it were their jaws

"No way he went on a date with Yoruichi?" Isshin asked flabbergasted 'Yoruichi as the Goddess of flash?'

"The one and only" the lazy shop owner told them

"My, my Isshin, is your son is finally turning into man?" Ryuken asked

"Well at least my started what can't be said about yours" he shoot back" now tell us more. The shop owner summarized all what happened on the banquet successfully pissing of Tia. She really didn't like the whole "I'm Aizen" part

"And he even got Unohana to dance with him" another series of loud thuds" not to mention few dozens of noble birth ladies"

"Sniff.. I so proud of my little boy, he finally grew" Isshin cried loudly. Tia clenched her fist tightly in response to the news.

"But I have to admit, every time one of them made a move on his he declined politely telling that he already have a girlfriend" Tia felt a warm feeling in her chest, she knew that Ichigo.." And now the real bomb, after they came back to his HQ, Yoruichi" he made a dramatic pause" kissed him" the warmth turned into frost' what that bitch done?!' Tia roared in her mind." And that's not all he told him that she's willing to share" at that Tia's mind went blank. She just couldn't comprehend the situation.

"No friggning way…Masaki you heard that I-Ichigo…" Isshin turned into complete mess of happiness crying loudly.

"Yep and now she ran to me like an exited teen ager girl telling about that" Urahara laughed" So now he have four women after him. 'four? With that Yoruichi skank and Orihime it made us three, god damn, another one' she quickly regretted letting Orihime complete with her for his attention.

"It seems that Ichigo-dono is really growing up, hope he will handle, women of that caliber" Tessai suddenly looked straight at Tia deeply into her eyes" And let's keep this discussion to ourselves" the message was clear, she had to tell Ichigo about all of that…after she beat the crap out of him. She quietly walked away from the shop and ran to Kurosaki's house.

…..

Ichigo walked out of sekaimon and noticed that it was already an early morning . He went to Urahara for his body and walked back home. He felt cold sweat forming on his forehead. He had to stop his hands from trembling. He walked straight to his room and opened door to his room

"So Ichigo how was your banquet?"Tia asked sweetly and smiled showing her teeth, giving close impression of pissed off shark.

"We're"

"_Sooo"_

"**Fucking dead"**

…**.**

Poor Ichigo, will he become a shark food?

Another chapter behind us and the situation is getting really sticky. Will Ichigo survive in S.S brutal world of nobles? Of course if he survive Tia first.

Anyways I will write one more chap before Christmas. If anything happens to me and won't manage do to it then I wish you all merry Christmas!

And don't forget to review and review even more let me know that someone is still reading my story AND NOW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Spoiler alert**

I just love that autho.r hell Yeach Unohana you're the hardcore I love her expression form the last page it's so psychotic. It seems great minds work in the same way since I've been planning similar role for her in my story. Kenpachi 4 life!


	18. Memories&Secrets Part I

Chapter 18

**ghost131-** ha! Glad to hear that my country is popular

**nathanschulman- **thanks, and I imagined them as a mixture of angry/disappointed ones you get when you do something really stupid

**NIGHTSHADESHADOWDRAGON97- **thanks

**TotalJazzyJeff-** thanks, I really appreciate that

**Halibellover- **your wish is my command

**Lightning Havoc**- I will!

**ReaperRobo**- I'll see what I can do

**Rooivalk253- **and more you will see, and for your request, read my response above yours

**Halibellover-** me too

**100beast-** I will tell you when the right time come

**scottusa1-** yep I wait to write Yoruichi/Tia encounter

**freowin-** good to hear that. And yes I like that paring too, just after Ichigo/Tia;)

**you-** thanks, I'm happy that you like my story

**ghost131-** you really know how to boost someone's ego;) and I was considering the beat up of him but decided otherwise but don't worry we will see more of him.

**Kagega-** Yeah sorry bout that but few unexpected things happened that hindered my writing any delayed me till now. I hope this chap will sufficed as an apology

**99 luffy-**I' very happy that you noticed that. I wrote this on purpose so I can avoid one thing that piss me off in almost any anime/manga. The characters are teenagers for god sake, so they made mistakes and are children no matter how mature they seem. And I will made Ichigo that way because he's just seventeen( no offence to every seventeen-lower who read my story). He's still young and relatively inexperienced in what behavior is wright or wrong on certain levels.

**Animortal28-**Run (Forest) Ichigo

**ShadowGOUF- **thanks

**IchiFell-** 1. So be it 2. Already covered that 3. Totally agree with you

**Damaio The End-** let us be silent for a minute

**rescue 007-** I have slightly different plans for her and sry about taking so long to update but I have limited time to write cause of my university

**dragonlord1337-** Yep he really knows how to drop a bomb.

**VentusZephyria-** Ha, thanks and no there won't be any nut( cringle) crashing from Tia, I'm not that cruel. And as for SoiFon and Yoruichi's brother well…that's a secret(waves my fan)

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf- **worry not

….

_Previously _

"So Ichigo how was your banquet?"Tia asked sweetly and smiled showing her teeth, giving close impression of pissed off shark.

"We're"

_"Sooo"_

_"__**Fucking dead**__"_

…_.._

"**Told ya to nail the cat-woman, now we die a virgin" **Hichigo sighed.

'How the hell did she know about it?' Ichigo looked at Tia with dread. All of his plans to tell her gently were ruined, just by one sentence.

"So how was it?" she asked again in 'sweet/you will die in a painful way' tone.

"Well, it was…fun" Ichigo stammered

"OH, I don't doubt it" she replied 'Especially with some slut hanging all over you' she gritted her teeth" Come one tell me! I'm all ears"

"Well…" Ichigo summarized his night. But when he arrived at the Aizen part Tia interrupted him.

"Hey do Aizen" she demanded

"NO!" he almost shouted

"Why?" she asked surprised at his outburst

"Every time I do this, people get pissed off and you…." He trailed off

"And me?" Ichigo rubbed back of his head

"You are already angry due to some misunderstanding in…information transfer" he finished.

"O'rly?" Tia asked sarcastically. She showed more teeth" And what misunderstanding you have in mind?" she asked cruelly savoring his fear.

"About certain….intimate contact with my date" he started with caution. Tia sighed and looked at him firmly.

"Did you kissed her?" she asked.

"No" he replied. Tia was just about to accuse him of lying but Ichigo was faster "She kissed me" that shut her up. She was surprised that he admitted that." Look Tia... we both drank too much and she probably did that just because of the alcohol, so it not like she have a thing form me" Ichigo stated, despite not begin so sure himself, in fact Yoruichi was acting little strange lately.

"Really, from what I heard…" she started

"Where did you hear it?" he interrupted her.

"I will tell you later but as I recall she told you something about sharing?" Tia told him of-factly "That pretty much indicates that she have a thing for you" she almost growled. Ichigo smirked.

"Are you jealous?" that caught her off guard. The jealousy was so beneath Tia' but when I lay my hand on that…' ok Tia was jealous. She stood suddenly and walked to Ichigo. Smirk fell off his face and he started to retreat until his back was pressed by the doors

"Now, Now there's no need to be violent" but Tia didn't stop. He closed his eyes waiting for oncoming blow. Imagine his surprise at what happened next

Tia grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep savage kiss. Ichigo was so surprised that he forgot to kiss back. Tia pulled back

"I will not let some…. some bimbo snatched you away from me "She stated firmly. Ichigo looked at her determined face, and couldn't restrain himself any longer. He hugged her and like she did before he kissed her deeply. Tia tried to protest, she was still angry at him, but Ichigo forced her all the way to the bed and lay on her still kissing her. Their lips melted together. After few minutes Ichigo pulled back looked at her with warm smile

"I missed it so much" he caressed her cheek, making her blush" Tia I love you and nothing will change that" Tia smiled, but some thought were still bugging her.

"And that, Yoruichi of yours?" she spat her name.

"Tia, please don't insult her she's a dear friend of mine" Ichigo told her gently.

"Do you like her?" Tia asked.

"Yes but as a…friend" she heard the hesitation in his voice.

"Only as a friend?" Ichigo looked deep into her teal eyes. He sighed

"I don't know" he replied honestly.

"So you love her" Tia felt her heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know" he got off her and sat next to her on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair." I really don't know…I'm new to all this feelings business." He sighed" But I know that I want you and nothing will change it" Tia rose her eye brow

"So you're considering the idea of sharing, don't you?" Ichigo blushed trying not to image himself with two tanned goddesses at his sides. "I knew it! I'm not good enough" she accused.

"No! Of course your good enough...god damn it… I don't know what to do" his shoulders slumped, he looked at her sadly" If I refuse she will be hurt, if I choose her you will be hurt " Tia nodded" But if I choose the "sharing" option she will be happy but then you…" he hung his head

"Do you care about her?" Tia asked, felling a little guilty for her selfishness

"Yes, without her I would be dead" Ichigo replied surprising her

"Dead?" Ichigo told her briefly how Yoruichi helped him achieve bankai and pulled him, out of few tight spots. Tia now felt how big part of his life she missed. From that perspective she could be a complete stranger to him. "I see" she hung her head. Compared to that Yoruichi woman Tia was only a burden. Ichigo noticed her sad expression

"Whatever you're thinking stop that" he warped his arms around her.

"I want to meet her" Tia demanded.

"No" Ichigo replied instantly.

"Why?"

"I'm not turning this town into battlefield again" he stated.

"I just want to talk" even in her mouth it sounded falsely. Ichigo looked at her with blank face. Tia pouted" Ok fine, maybe I wasn't thinking only about talking" she admitted.

"You see? we all need to calm down" Ichigo smiled" And now tell me who told you this?"

"No yet, I want to take you to one place before I told you everything" she stated

"Where?" he asked

"Surprise" she took his hand. And led him out of the house. After the while they arrived to the very park where they had met.

"Isn't this…" Ichigo recognized the place

"Yep" she smiled and took him to the old sakura tree. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes but I see something even more beautiful" he hugged her from behind and nibbled her ear. Tia squealed and blushed madly.

"Ichigo! Stop it" he chuckled and moved to the second one. Tia couldn't take it anymore and started to giggle

"Looks like someone have sensitive ears" he laughed at her pout

"That wasn't fair" she turned and kissed him deeply. Suddenly she undercut his legs and they both felt on the soft grass with Tia on top" And what you will do now?" she smirked mischievously.

"Hmm enjoy the view?" he grinned

"Pervert" she laughed. Her large assets practically jumping on Ichigo's face 'So soft hehee' Tia saw his dreamy look. "Enjoying yourself?" Ichigo blushed.

"With you always" the duo spent some quality time in the park. At some point they decided to have some dinner. They choose to go to the nearby Pizza Hut. They ordered a big pizza and waited for their meal.

While they were waiting for their meal, Tia summarized what she overheard last night. Just after she finished the pizza arrived and they ate in silence. Ichigo was deep in thoughts, analyzing all the information. He started to fell a really nasty headache.

"Looks like I will have to speak with Tessai" he stated. He motioned the waitress to give them a bill. He paid and left generous tip. The duo left the restaurant and went to Urahara shop.

"God damn it! Why my life can't be simple" Ichigo sighed "At least I know now that the Ancients had been taken care of for now"

"Well that's life, deal with one problem the two new arise" Tia stated

"Agreed, now it seems there is another player in the game and it seems like I really need a power up"

"True, I think that there are too many players in _that_ game" she told him with sweet smile.

"Oh come on you're still angry about that?" Ichigo's shoulders slumped' damn I thought she forgot about that'

"Me? Of course not" she laughed at him" Just pulling your chain" he grinned

"Aren't you the joker, from what I remember at the beginning you barely spoke" she pouted" Aww, you look so cute"

"Not funny"

"I beg to differ Ms. Ulquiorra" Tia's jaw hit the floor

"I'm not like Ulquiorra!" she yelled.

"Just pulling your chain" he grinned smugly. He found out that teasing Tia was a good way to lower the stress.

All the way to she shop they exchanged jabs, and when they arrived the mood was visibly lighter. Ichigo saw Urahara lying at the terrace in front of his house with hat on his face.

"Oj, ya lazy bastard get up!" he greeted the owner

"Wha?...oh Kurosaki-san, Halibel-san what's brings you here" he replied with a yawn

"Got to speak with Tessai" Ichigo replied

"About?" Urahara asked with curiosity

"About Kido Commander Stuff" Ichigo smirked at Urahara's disappointed expression. They passed through him and found Tessai sitting in the kitchen

"Welcome Ichigo-dono, Tia-dono…what brings you here" he asked innocently

"Like you don't know" Ichigo replied bluntly.

"You look too unwounded, so I assumed that she hadn't told you anything" he grinned widely.

"Hey I'm not that violent" Tia shot back with fake anger…almost fake.

"Hail to that, and now Tessai…" Ichigo started

"You know I can't tell you any…" Tessai interrupted him

"I know, that's why I came here so I can learn from you" he motioned him to make a sound barrier" As you said, after I pass this test I will find the answers in the books so I need to do it as quickly as possible" Tessai looked at him with calculating gaze" I can't wait any longer so I want to start now"

"I see… very well then" He stood" let's meet downstairs. They went to drop their bodies and entered the underground facility. Tia sat on the nearby rock since she was inapt in Kido

"Ok before I start to teach you seals and barriers I want to see how good you are in Bakudo and hado" Tessai told him" So in short shoot everything you got at me" he grinned.

"I don't want to hurt you" that remark earned a loud laugh from Tessai.

'Ichigo , I appreciate your concern but you're nowhere near enough to hurt me with kido" Ichgio vein popped on his forehead

"fine you asked for it…hado no 33: Sōkatsui!" a blast of blue energy shoot out of Ichigo's hand

"Kyōmon" Tessai created a barrier around himself deflecting Ichigo's attack with ease" That's it?"

"Not a chance.. hado no 63:Raikōhō!" Ichigo released a beam of yellow energy and reinforced it with large amount of reiatsu. The wave of power grew twice normal size and run wildly towards Tessi

"Interesting ..hado no 70: Hyōga Seiran" a large wave of Ice was released and crashed with Ichigo's attack. That resulted in large explosion of yellow energy and ice." So not impressed" Tessai taunted " let me hado no 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" an enormous wave of electric energy shot out of his and with loud roar dashed to Ichigo

"Bakudo no 81:Dankū" Ichigo said with a smirk. A large rectangular wall rose before him completely blocking Tessai attack. Tessai looked at him flabbergasted, that scene now brought back some unpleasant memories.

The fight continued for few minutes. The opponents throwing at each other various offensive and binging spells.

"Ok Tessai it's time to stop playing" Ichigo face grew serious" I will now hit you with my strongest spell, so be prepared" Ichigo put his mask on.

"As you wish" Tessai prepared himself for anything, but only thanks to the years of experience he managed to survive what Ichigo threw at him

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Ichigo chanted creating a Kurohitsugi at full power, micing his hollow and shinigami powers.

Tessai's eyes widen at the power behind the spell. He recognized the spell instantly but Ichigo's version was different. More powerful and violent.

"Ryubi no Jōmon! Koko no Jomon!, Kigai no Jomon !Hoyoku no Jomon!, Barrier spell: Shiji no Saimon!" he created a powerful barrier around himself (a/n** see the Hachi vs Barragan fight to see how do it looks like a/n)**

"Hado no 90: Kurohitsugi!" Ichigo roared and unleashed the spell on Tessai. Enormous black box appeared around Tessais barrier. After few seconds it became solid.

Ichigo stood in front of his creation. There was something majestic about this block of darkness. Such ominous aura emitting from it.

Suddenly the spell stated to break in million shards revealing Tessai. To Ichigo's surprise he had small cut on his cheek. He looked at Ichigo for a few seconds with unreadable expression.

"Ichigo-dono, I take back what I said earlier about you hurting me with kido, you are truly a prodigy in it" Tessai praised him

"Nah it was nothing" he replied

"No believe me, for you to be actually able to wound me is a truly great feat, looking at how long you practice Kido" his smile widen" It would be a great honor for me to call you my apprentice"

"And for me to call you sensei" Ichigo grinned.

"Ok since we are after the warm up I will explain a thing or two about the seals and barriers" he began" You see there are three ways to wield Kido: Words, gestures and written words aka seals, while in Hado and Bakudo you need a proper incantation on higher levels you need just a gesture and you don't need to say anything." Ichigo nodded. When it comes to seals you have two ways" he walked closer to Ichigo and tapped his shoulder. For a few seconds nothing happened but suddenly Ichigo felt like he was ten times heavier, barely managing to stand. Tessai tapped his shoulder again and the heaviness disappeared.

"Before you ask, yes you need to write the seal, and I did by using my reiatsu, there are certain patterns on how to do it, don't worry I will explain more later. And there is a traditional way by normally writing it on some surface and putting in it reiatsu.

"But how did it made me heavier? Ichigo asked

"It's all about Reiryoku and how to manipulate it, the seal overridden your reiryoku pattern so it seemed like you were ten times heavier, it was so called gravity seal.

"Wow" it was all that Ichigo could utter

"I know but we will come to that later, now I will move to barriers." He made a few hand seals and created a round barrier around himself" That is the most basic barrier, it doesn't even have name, to create it you need…"

"To concentrate your Reiatsu in one point then expand it so it will cover me" Ichigo told him earning surprised look

"Yes how did you know that?" Tessai asked with curiosity

"Ah first time when me and my friends broke into S.S Kūkaku Shiba and her brother taught me it" he replied

"Excellent! So you have mastered the basics!" he gave him thumbs up

"ha! Sure I d.." he paused when his hand traveled to his back. Ichigo was so surprised that he lost the balance and fell to the ground. "Hey! Why the hell you hit me with Sai!" Ichigo exclaimed breaking the spell with ease

"It wasn't me Ichigo-dono" Tessei shook his head

"Then who?" Both of their head turned to the only other occupant of the area. Tia was frozen on spot with extended hand in Ichigo's direction. Her mouth was agape and she had a look of total shock on her face

"HUH?!" the three reacted in unison

…

Tia's P.O.V

I watched the battle with wide eyes. Despite fighting for survival for over a century and then for Aizen I never saw a battle that was so…so.. so beautiful. With each spell the variety of colors and lights were unleashed only to be blocked by opponents counter attack or barrier. Each clash of power created a truly splendid view.

I pouted. I really envied their ability to fight in such way. The fights between hollows were brutal and bloody with absolute no finesse and variety. Just ripping the opponent apart or blasting his with cero, aside from rare exceptions when fighting Vasto lords.

Fighting with shinigami's was slightly better but still one shinigami was limited to only one area of attack like fire or ice. And here I already witnessed a variety form fire attack, through electrical ones to even ice ones. And I am sure that it still wasn't all they got.

God how I envied them. I couldn't even do stupid Bakudo no 1: Sai because of some imbalance in my power

"Stupid hollows power" I mumbled

"**Hey watch your tongue Ti-chan"** Tiburon cut in

"Ups my bad" I replied without remorse

"**Ups my bad my ass, grr you're pissing me off" **Tiburon growled "**Oh why I can't have that flashy Kido power, oh why I let some skank fuck my boyfriend"** Tiburon mocked her

"Hey she didn't fucked him!" Tia yelled

"**Oh sure but how long it will take? With almost every weekend he goes there and she will just be waiting..kiss here hug there and soon it will be like: you want to be on top?"** Tiburon growled

"You're wrong Ichigo isn't like…" Tia began

"**God damn it! he's a teenager how long he can resist woman huh? If I was in control, he would lost his virginity long time ago, and after some treatment from me he wouldn't even look at other woman, hehe"**

"Pervert!" Tia blushed.

"**Oh not only me Ichi-chan here seemed to enjoy our time in a park hehe, especially when you were practically suffocating him with your boobs, you saw the desire in his eyes, that strong powerful eyes, haaa" **Tia was now all red, Tiburon gave her some images about Ichigo and her in rather indecent poses

"S-Stop it" her blush grew even more as she felt her body getting hot" I'm not that kind of woman to seduce him with only my body"

"**So what do you want from him then?"** Tiburon asked

"To like me…for who I am" she replied quietly" not just for how I look"

"**You are an idiot you know that?" **Tiburon smiled gently "**He loves you already"**

"I know but.." Tia didn't know why she was afraid to take their relationship to higher level

"**But what?"**

" I'm afraid, that he will hurt me" I whispered

"**You're really an idiot, have he even gave you a reason not to trust him? With all that generosity and trust? He would first kill himself than hurt you. And why the hell you're so afraid?" **Tiburon seethed

" I don't know it's just that every time I want him to touch me…I… I… hell I even don't know how to explain it!" I shoulder slumped n defeat. My irrational fears getting better of me.

" **Listen you know that Ichigo is a perfect gentleman and won't ever force you to so anything but he's also a male and they have their needs. I believe that if you keep him on hold for too long, woman like Yoruichi will use this to their advantage, and you will lost him. And don't say like he won't do that or shit like that. It natural to desire opposite sex, and holding lust for too long is unhealthy"**

"I get your point…I need to stop giving in for some petty fear and get a grip of myself" Tia stated

"**Took you long enough, now stop moping around and get him!"** Tiburon cheered. I smirked and my mood improved considerably. My inner hollow always knew how to lighten my mood.

'And now it would be perfect just to do kido' she pointed her finger at Ichigo" Bakudo no 1: Sai" to my utter surprise, I didn't felt any resistance and the spell was fluently executed. Ichigo's hands traveled behind his back and he himself fell to the ground. After few seconds he stoop and started to shout at Tessai. Then they both looked at me just in to for me to snap out of my shock

"HUH?!"

….

General P.O.V

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled "Tia how the hell you did that?" She looked at him with equal shock

"I-I don't know I just did what you told me before and it just…worked" Ichigo walked to her and grabbed her by shoulders looking at her from all sides

"Hmm you do look like Tia but how do I know that you aren't an imposter" he asked. Tia leaned and kissed him heartily " Ok I believe you" he blushed.

"Tia-dono, Ichigo-dono I don't want to interrupt your fun" both of the, blushed" but it's rather unusual for arrancar whom couldn't do kido to just pull it off" Tessai stated" Tia-dono can you do it again?"

"Sure" he pointed and tried to bind Ichigo again but now he easily deflected the spell" I told you I don't know how…." She suddenly felt to the side losing consciousness.

" Hey! Tia are you ok, hey Tia!" Ichigo jumped to her side lifting her form the ground. Her eyes were empty, devoid of any consciousness" Tessai! Do something!" Tessai slapped him.

"Calm down, she's breathing"

"Thanks I needed that, now can we help her?" he asked sick with worry.

"We have to go to the shop and run some tests" Tessai stated. They both went up. Ichigo gently placed Tia on the bed in guest room.

After few seconds Urahara entered the room with some sort of device that resembled metal detector and began scanning her.

"What is happening to her Urahara?" Ichigo asked grimly

"I can't precisely tell, her reiatsu is extremely unstable…" He furrowed his eyebrows" The repressed shinigami powers try to gain upper hand and it's disrupting the balance…it's almost like when you tried to regain your shinigami powers" Ichigo gasped. He wanted to ask more but then Tia moaned

"No.. please…." She mumbled and her face twisted in pain.

"Urahara what's going on!" Ichigo demanded, worried for his girlfriend

"I have no idea" he admitted and run more tests.

…

_Flashback, Hawaii, Honolulu 1922 ten years after the ,, The Great Wave"_

"Come back here you brat!" tall elder man yelled, chasing a girl on the beach.

"Catch me if you can, gramps" Slim blonde girl yelled back with mischievous grin. Her messy her shoot in every direction as she ran away from the pissed elder.

Ten years had already passed after the catastrophic Tsunami wave that destroyed the island and killed half of the population. The villagers managed to repair all that was destroyed but the island have yet to come back to its former glory. The main village was rebuild to resemble previous look but the materials were inferior in comparison to the previous ones. Now the town looked like the cheaper version of itself. Yet the life was slowly coming it.

Many things had changed after James and Mano death. While the innovations that James brought to the Island remained, the active usage of them was seen as a profanity. Most of the population reverted to its original primal ways, leaving small group who tried to uphold the remnants of modern civilization . The head of that group was elder Hale. He was also Tia's surrogate Father/Grandfather. Out of respect for James he insisted that she called him grandfather. They both changed over ten years. Tia obviously did the most.

She grew from the slightly chubby toddler to slim and fit teenager. She was now taller and ,,better equipped" than most girls in her age group much to the aforementioned group envy. She kept her hair untangled and wild.

Hale on the other hand hadn't changed much expect he grew older. Despite being nearly sixty years old he still stood tall and proud. His black hair were now replaced by grey ones and his face was covered in wrinkles but his eyes remained as young as they were ten years ago. While not as strong as a decade ago he could still give a run for money to the most of male population .

When the sea level finally lowered Hale decided to rebuild James and Mano house and move in with Tia. With a few favors from James friends the house was quickly rebuild. Now he spent his time ensuring that Tia will have good life.

Over the years Tia spent with Hale she grew into a tomboy. She enjoyed many ,"man's jobs' like fishing and hunting. He taught it to her and even more. He arranged the teachers for her to teach her writing, math and English. At first she was quite resistant but later she began to enjoy those lessons .

Also in the following years Tia developed a fondness of pranking the old man. Which was the reason why he was chasing after her.

"Tia! Now you really crossed the line! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Hale yelled still covered in fishes intestines. However he wouldn't remain in her debt for long. Few times he also got her good, like putting crabs in her bed or making over spiced dinner.

After few miles they both fell on the soft sand trying to catch breath.

"I..told..you…that…you won't…catch me….gramps" Tia chocked between breaths.

"Wait..till…we go…back..home…you..runt" Hale panted.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say grandpa" they both returned to the house, After a dinner Hale gave the ,,talk" to Tia.

After half of the hour he finished and was about to lie on the sofa when Tia called him.

"Hey lets go surfing"

"No I'm tired after chasing your ass over the whole island" he replied instantly.

"Aww come on! The weather and waves are great!" she yelled

"No" came the now lying on the sofa man's reply.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" and she used the ultimate weapon against the men. She pouted. Hale looked at her for few moments' damn she's using that again' he sighed he knew he couldn't resist against that

"Ok fine give me hour to rest and we will go" Tia gave him a big toothy grin and hugged him. Hale rubbed her hair making them even more messy.

He loved Tia like his own daughter. He was really glad that she managed to get over her parents death. He couldn't remember how many times he had to console her when she had a nightmare about the great wave, and woke up with a scream. Recently the nightmares were less and less frequent. Every time he saw the childlike fear and tears in her eyes it broke his heart. Even now she kept two rag dolls of her deceased parents in her room. Hale could understand very well what she was going through.

His own wife passed away giving birth to his child that died two months after. He was about to take his life when James and Mano came to his aid and talked him out of it. Since then he had been a frequent quest in their house and close friend to the family.

After that Hale found comfort at teaching the younger generations fishing and surfing. Which was the reason he couldn't say no to the idea of surfing. It always calmed his soul. It gave him some sort of inner peace.

He looked at the child in his arm. He was so proud of her. Despite the trauma caused by her parents deaths Tia grew into healthy and happy teenager. She was beaming with energy and smiling often. He was glad that his efforts to be a parent paid off.

After hour the duo took their surfing desks and went to their usual surfing spot. It was located under a great cliff making the waves more vicious and wild. But being and adrenaline junkie just make you that way.

On their way there were greeted by various people. Yet the sight of one made them both groan. It was an old bitter lady. Her name was Kalama. She was about seventy. She was short and wrinkled, with claw like hands. Her high-pitched voice could make a deaf person cringle. Her face was permanently twisted in a snarl. And unfortunately she was currently the village shaman now.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the blasphemer and the demon spawn?" she spat

"Well if it isn't the old bag of bones" Hale shoot back, Tia giggled at his comment." Do what we owe this displeasure?"

"Tsk, like you need to ask" she snarled" You live in that scums house with his bastard of a daughter that's what!"

"I usually do not hit woman but you're really forcing me to consider that" he growled" Remember what I did to you predecessor? And by the way" he lowered his voice and scowled at her" Call Tia, Mano or James a name again and I swear this village will need a new shaman very soon" he threatened.

"You would dare to raise a hand on the servant of gods?" She barked" You will suffer their wrath!"

"I don't believe in any gods so I'm not afraid of your blabber!" he shoot back" and now get out of our way" he walked and almost shoved he aside. The duo walked away.

Hale looked at Tia's downfallen expression.

"Hey don't worry about that old with babbling "he put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I know but it's sad that the people put the blame on my parents for the tsunami" she muttered

Hale sighed" People often try to blame others for their misery, take Kalama for example, she lost her family in the wave and couldn't put the blame on her precious gods so she found new scapegoats"

"It so unfair! My parents never did anything bad to the island and now they take the blame for some stupid wave!" she seethed

"Yes it's pretty easy to blame the dead, who can't protect themselves…that's why those who live must do anything in their power to protect their memory" he smiled gently at her' And their legacy'

"Let's just drop this depressing subject" she proposed" We will miss the waves"

"Agreed" They walked towards their favorite spot chattering about pointless things. When they arrived they were greeted as per usual by majestic view.

The waves were crashing against the rock of the thirty meters tall cliff with roar. They both set their desk down and began some stretching and warm-up. After they finished. They took the desks and walked into the water.

They swam to the point where the waves were growing high and stood on their desk. The right wave came and they both rode on it.

To Tia the sensation of riding the waves was simply euphoric. The rush of adrenalin in her veins, the fresh wet air blowing in her face. The sound of water crashing just behind her. It was one of those rare moments that she could forget all bad things in her life. Her parents death, the hate she had to endure form the part of island population. Now it was only her, her desk and the sea. Tia knew that she could do this all day and never get bored.

Then she noticed particularly high wave. A feral grin crept on her face. She directed her desk to that wave. She stared to feel the resistance the wave was slowly pushing her back. She did a gracious spin and slide along the wave. She made another turn and replied the maneuver but this time the wave collapsed just inches behind her spilling white foam everywhere. The roar of the waves was simply incredible.

After two hours of constants surfing the duo made it to the shore.

"Tia you're irresponsible, hot headed and you take completely unnecessary risks….you will be perfect surfer" he praised her with big smile

"Geez you really know how to turn insult into compliments" she hit his shoulder lightly" Lets rest for a while and head home then"

"Whatever you wish princess" he bowed with fake humility and big grin. After spending some time lying on the beach and doing nothing, Hale and Tia decided to head home. Hale decided to spare one last glance at the see and noticed ship heading towards the island. Tia followed his gaze and also saw the ship.

"Isn't it too early for merchants to come here?" she asked.

"Yes, two month too early actually" he replied having bad feelings about it. They waited some time for the ship to sail closer so they could see how do it looked like. They didn't like what they saw. The ship was old and unrepaired. It was made of wood and was medium size. The sails were dirty and had many holes in them. But the most disturbing thing about the ship was its flag. It was pitch black. The pirate flag. Elder Hale's eyes widen at this revelation.

"Fuck!Pirates! Tia left the desk and run to the village we have to warn everyone." He yelled and dashed to the village Tia short behind him. The distance that previously took them twenty minutes was covered in five. They duo ran to the village center screaming at top of their lungs.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" Hale roared. And the effect was immediate. Everyone bustled into moment. Men run to their homes to grab weapons. Women grabbed their children and run into hiding, deeper into the jungle towards the tsunami shelter.

Hale and Tia run to their house. Hale ran to his room and grabbed his harpoon and saber.

"Tia ran to the shelter now!" he ordered. Tia frenetically shook her head

"No I won't leave you alone!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Listen! You don't know how to fight you will only be a nuisance to me" he replied firmly. Tia wanted to say more but then they both heard the howl of attracting horde. Hale grabbed Tia and shoved her into her room closing the doors.

Hale ran outside the house and saw that the battle already took place. The dirty and ragged men were clashing with the locals with roar. The pirates were armed with rusty swords , knifes and spears. Some of them had a flintlock pistols.

The locals were armed mostly with wooden spears, but some of them had a saber others knifes. The battle seemed to be in pat. The locals' advantage in numbers nullified the pirates' better gear.

Hale ran to the closest fights and pierced the nearest pirate in the back with his saber killing him instantly. He spun around and parried a thrust to his heart but the spear grazed his thigh. Hale hissed in pain, and trusted his harpoon into enemy's eye. The pirate yelled something incoherent and died. Hale yanked his weapon out of his head with a wet splashing sound. He looked around and felt chill in his heart.

The houses were burning brightly sending a cloud of smoke into the skies. The figures were fighting between the flames. Ripping each other apart.

The bodies were lying everywhere, both locals and pirates. The cries of the battlefield were simply frightening. The screams of the fighting, filled with hate, the moans of the wounded and dying filled with pain, the yell of the dead filled with silence.

Hale looked around with terror. He couldn't believe how humans could do something like that to each other. He was about to move to help his fellow villagers, when he spotted a group of four pirates breaking into their house.

'Tia!" he dashed to his home. He run through the doors. And encountered two pirates in the living room plundering the it. Before they managed to act Hale jumped to the closest one and cut his back with a saber. The pirate fell down with a scream alarming his companion. The man spun around and made a vertical slash with his sword. Hale tried to block but the blow was to strong. The blade fell to his should and cut it deeply. Hale yelled in pain and dropped his saber. Yet he managed to overcome the pain and saw that the attack created the opening. He pushed his harpoon forward and stabbed the pirate in the throat. The man gaped his mouth and released a gurgle sound. Soon a blood erupted from his mouth and he fell dead. Hale yanked his weapon out of his body. He turned around and walked to his groaning companion and with stern face finished him off.

"YA bastard da Kylled my bro!" Hale spun around and saw the third pirate entering the room…with flintlock pistol aimed at him. Hale's all life flashed before his eyes and the time seemed to slow down.

'I hope that Tia managed to ran away' he thought, steeled himself. The pirate smiled showing his rotten and some even missing teeth.

Then the sound of shattering glass filled the room. He pirate eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground without consciousness, revealing Tia.

She was painting heavily and trembled. She looked at Hale and run to him.

"Grandpa! Are you ok?" she yelled, mortified with his wounds. Hale chuckled weakly.

"if I was ten years younger I would not had a scratch on me" Tia wiped her tears and smiled at him

"So I guess you owe me?" no sooner the worlds left her mouth Hale noticed the fourth pirate aiming the gun directly at her back. Hale with speed that any elderly person shouldn't have shoved Tia away and thrown his harpoon… simultaneously the pirate pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed through the house.

…..

Tia's P.O.V

I looked with absolute and utter terror at the scene in front of me. The harpoon was sticking out of the pirate chest with a growing stain of blood around it. The pistol fell out of the pirate hands. He grabbed the harpoon and tried to pull it out but the special hook prevented it. After what seemed to me like entirety and was only few seconds in reality the foul man fell life less to the ground.

But it was not what petrified me.

"It seems we're even now" Hale smiled at me with a trail of blood sliding out of the corned of his mouth. Then he violently coughed and spilled large amount of blood on the floor and fell down.

"Hale!" I yelled and ran to his side" Nononononon..please don't die! Please" I felt hot tears in my eyes. I started to sob harder when I saw where the bullet hit. Directly where the heart should be. It was a miracle that he was still alive. I rubbed my eyes feeling my stomach sank. Then a hard yet gentle hand cupped my cheek. I looked at Hale and saw him smiling, I was confused why he was smiling.

"Don't worry Tia" he coughed" My time was up any…cough…ways" I shook my head

"No don't say that you will live for…for hundred years more! "I chocked" Please don't leave me alone! "I noticed the light fading out of his eyes. I bit my lip drawing blood. It can't be…

"Your parents would be so proud…cough…of you…as I am so …proud of you Tia" he grabbed my hand weakly" Be happy Tia…Be happ…" Then Elder Hale's existence faded from this world. From my life forever. Small smile not leaving his face

I started to weep uncontrollably hugging his dead body. Then a stray thought hit me…

I have to make another rag doll.

_Flashback end_

….

General P.O.V

Tia began to shake violently and Ichigo had to had hold her down so she won't hurt herself. At one point he began to scream and the tears spilled from her eyes.

"HALE! HALE! HALE!" she screamed constantly, wrestling with Ichigo"NOOOO!" Ichigo was sweating at this point. Tia by any standers wasn't weak and even in his spiritual state he had problem holding her down. At one point even Tessai had to help him.

"Urahara do something!" Ichigo yelled. She shop owner ran out of the room and after two minutes returned with a syringe filled with some yellowish liquid. "What is that?" Ichigo asked suspiciously"

"It will calm her down" Urahara replied stoically and prepared to inject the medicine, when suddenly Tia's eyes snapped open and she jolted awake. She started to look around with fear fighting with what kept her pinned down. She trashed violently still trapped in her nightmares even awake.

"No! let me go! HALE!" yet Ichigo kept her pinned to the ground.

"Tia ! It's me Ichigo!" she focused her gaze on his face. He saw the recognition in her eyes. She calmed down.

"Ichigo?" she whispered. Ichigo and Tessai let her go."Is that really you?" she asked. With shaking hands she pulled him into a hug and cried silently. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled he closer. She stared to mumble something.

"What I didn't heard that" he told her gently

"I don't want to" she replied between sobs. She started to tremble .

"What? Tia please tell me" he pleased sickly worried about her.

"I don't want to remember… please…help me" she looked at him with teary eye, begging him silently to do something." Save me… I don't want to remember…I'm afraid" she sobbed harder.

Ichigo at this point felt that he couldn't bear much more. To see her in so much pain was simply tearing his soul apart. And wore he couldn't do anything to save her. He didn't know how to save her. It wasn't just like invading SS or HM and cutting everything in his path. Now he was utterly powerless, and it was killing him.

Tia was begging for Ichigo's help. Her, former 3rd espada. He really couldn't take it.

"No..nonononono" she started to chant" not again!" she moaned and stated to tremble

"Tia! What's going on!" Ichigo yelled with fearful eyes

"It's happening again! No Ichig…" she fainted again.

"Tia? Tia!" he began to shake her but to no avail. He felt cold dread.

"Urahara, Tessai please tell me you can do something to help her" he looked at them with anticipation mixed with anxiety.

"I'm afraid that what is happening with her now is beyond anything I can do" Urahara looked at him with saddens. Ichigo hung his head down on defeat.

"But not beyond what I can" Tessai suddenly cut in. Ichigo head shoot up and he looked at him hopefully.

"Please Tessai I will do anything but help her" he begged

"I can only provide a means to help her but the one doing actual job will be you" he told him" I know a spell to create a connection between the minds" Ichigo gasped at this" It was used as an interrogation method to bring out all the information out of the one mind" He took a deep breath" but there was one drawback…if you are killed in someone's mind you die as well…that's why it was banned too many casualties on shinigami side"

"So basically I have to avoid being killed in her mind yes?" he asked to made sure he got everything right.

"Basically yes" Tessai replied

"Then let's wait no more, what do I do?" Tessai seeing the resolve in his eyes decided to not argue anymore.

"Just lie down next to her and let me do the job" Ichigo obliged and lay next to Tia. Tessai put his hands on their foreheads and stared chanting.

Ichigo felt that his consciousness is slipping away, with one last move he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

…

_Inside Tia's mind_

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the familiar looking archipelago ….being ripped apart by powerful storm and slowly flooded by humongous tsunami wave.

"Fuck"

…..

AN

And that's it for now I will probably manage to make one more chapter before my exams starts but I have much work to do in January so if I won't manage to do it you can expect new chap at the beginning of February.

Ok that was one thing and now I finally have found a beta reader! Warm thanks to the **Strike Freedom101**


	19. Memories&Secrets Part II

Chapter 19

**Hiet1203-** glad to hear that

**Halibellover- **thanks

**scottusa1-** As always our black knight will save the day

**ghost131-** indeed

**Rooivalk253-** Thanks for boosting my ego, and no thanks

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf-** Oh yeah,things are going to escalate

**DAfan-** read this one

**100beast-** you will see

**ReaperRobo- **Arigato, and no problem

**VentusZephyria-** sometimes normal day can turn upside down very fast. And as for the Kido fell free to send me your ideas, but give a precise description of what it is doing, oh and don't over power it. I'm leaving that for pure Kido

**TotalJazzyJeff-** thanks, my beta is a great deal of help and I hope you will like this chap even more

**Tenbatsu Shakaku-** Well not into a harem **if **I decide to add a woman it will be only one.

**kidKO-** uhhh maybe you shouldn't read this one then.

**Tyraedev99- **just for comedy relief, I will add some other anime character sometimes to make some situation funny.

**Mandalore Requiem-** imagine having a morning PE with him after a night of drinking.

**Arch-Daishou-** the one and only.

_Previously _

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the familiar looking archipelago ….being ripped apart by powerful storm and slowly flooded by humongous tsunami wave.

"Fuck"

….

_Tia's mind_

"Fuck" Ichigo cursed aloud but his words were drowned in the noise of the storm. The place he had remembered as warm and sunny suddenly turned into a nightmare. The wild sea was drowning the smaller islands with its primal fury. The huge thunders were lightening across the sky, sometimes hitting the islands below shattering everything on their surface and lighting ablaze what survived. However he fire was quickly put down by the heavy downpour.

But the most bizarre thing was the tsunami wave.

It wasn't like normal one, crashing everything in its path with terrifying speed, that one was…slow. It went through islands slowly devouring one by one not hurrying at all.

Ichigo looked with wide eyes as the fifty floor high wall of water moved slowly closer to him. To him it seemed so impossible. Then he remembered that his inner world is sideways. He gritted his teeth.

"God damn it!" he looked around"Tia! TIA!" he yelled vainly, he could hope to outshout the storm. Then he flew to seemingly random direction. 'Fuck I don't know where even to start' he circled for few more minutes when an idea struck him.

He began to calm himself down and expanded his sensed. To his utter surprise, his senses were assaulted from all the side by wild reiatsu.

'It's not getting me anywhere' Ichigo thought feeling anger swell inside him. But he didn't gave up he started to focus more looking for some form of more organized, potent reiatsu. It wasn't an easy task in a blizzard of reiatsu but Ichigo finally managed to find what he was looking for.

He flew to the direction were the reiatsu was most potent. He landed on what seemingly looked like largest island in the region, judging from its size.

He walked the rest of the way since the winds were growing too strong to fly. After about fifteen minutes of walk he entered the place that wasa village.

The houses around the paved square were in ruins because of storm. The wood and stone were scattered all around the square.

Everything was destroyed with the exception of one house. One that was made of bricks. He walked closer and was surprised when he felt that the house was protected by barrier.

Ichigo gently toughed the barrier surface and was surprised that his hand went right through it. Ichigo pressed further and soon his whole body was inside the barrier.

To his shock he immediately felt warmth, like he wasn't just in the middle of typhoon. He walked to the wooden door and gently pressed the handle. The doors opened with small creak and Ichigo walked inside. He walked through the small hall and entered the living room. He looked around and saw that it was quite cozily furnished.

Two heavy wooden armchairs were placed near a bricked fireplace. The wood was making crashing sound as it burn giving, comforting waves of heat. On the opposite side of the room was big panoramic window, with heavy curtains

'It probably could give a splendid view on the village if I moved the curtains aside…if there was any village to look at' Ichigo felt the sadness clenched his heart. He was about to leave when the glass cabinet attracted his attention, or rather what was in it.

Firstly he noticed a beautiful saber. Ichigo opened the cabinet and took the saber into his hand. It was ornamented with gold and silver in what he estimated a European fashion style, an eagle with crown was engraved in the hilt. He continued inspecting the blade and saw that the edge was ornamented as well. It showed a man on the horse with pair of wings attached to his back. That was followed by two sentences.

"Deus spes mea" Ichigo read crudely" Vivat Hussar" he swing it few times marveling how light it was. He trailed his finger along the blunt side of the blade, and was quite surprised when he cut his finger at the tip of the blade. It was still razor sharp. He put the weapon back at its place.

Ichigo looked at the other shelf and saw a harpoon. It was quite crudely made and obviously used but he had a distant feeling that it was as well-kept as the saber.

Not finding anything interesting anymore Ichigo left the living room and headed deeper to explore the house. He went back to the hall and headed deeper he passed the kitchen and was about to open some the door when he noticed many pictures on the walls.

Wait a minute" he walked closer to see in dim light" Those are photos!" he looked at the one nearest one. It showed two people hugging each other with bright smiles on their faces.

One was a tanned gorgeous looking woman with raven hair and teal eyes, Ichigo's eyes traveled south and stopped at her barely covered bust.

"Definitely her mother" he mumbled blushing. Then he looked at the blonde male. He was a head taller than her. He had a light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smiling cockily. It gave him a appearance of someone that was planning some sort of prank.

Ichigo smirked at this sight. He moved to another photo that showed a tall, tanned, muscular dark haired man. His face was rather primal looking giving him aggressive look yet if you looked closer you could see a pair kind brown eyes.

Next photo showed Ichigo his love, when she was a kid. On the earlier ones he saw Tia with her parent hugging her affectionately. But it was only till she was four.

Ichigo furrowed his browns, thinking why on the later photos only the dark haired man appeared. Then he recalled Tia telling his that her parents died when tsunami hit the island. His heart sank.

He knew the pain of losing a parent very well. He couldn't image what he would do if his father died too.

He moved along the wall and saw various scenes from her life. Tia's learning how to fish. Her first time surfing. Learning how to read and write. Pulling a prank on the dark haired man. Climbing the three and so on.

With each passing photo he could see that she was becoming more and more beautiful. He stopped at the last photo.

Ichigo saw Tia and some dark haired girl. She was obviously younger than her. On this photo Tia looked around twenty while the girl was ten at best. Tia was holding her in a sister like fashion and smiling yet Ichigo noticed sadness deep in her eyes. While on previous photos she was literally beaming now she was rather dim and her smile forced.

The realization hit him like a hammer. When the black haired man stopped to appear, the time between the photos grew.

While at the beginning, they showed almost day by day how she grew, later on the time when the photo was taken grew longer. The difference between the last photo and the previous one was at least few years.

On the second last photo, Tia was hugging the now grey haired man with a big toothy smile. He was laughing and ruffing her messy blond hair.

Ichigo felt that something really bad had happened between the last two photos. He noticed that he arrived near some doors and saw that more photos hung on the other side of the doors. He had moved to see them when he heard quiet sobs coming out of the room.

He had gently opened the doors and peaked in side. He saw a medium sized room with simple wooden furniture, namely a wardrobe, desk, chair and a bed. A window was near the bed and Ichigo could see thunders lightening the dim room.

Then on the Ichigo saw on the aforementioned bed a silhouette. It was under the a quilt. Ichigo had slowly walked to the bed and grabbed the edge of the quilt. He braced himself for everything and quickly pulled the quilt over.

"Kyaaaaa!" the person screamed, covering in fear before Ichigo.

"Tiburon?" He asked with surprise. Tiburon was now curled in the corner of the bed pressing herself to the wall and trembling. But when she heard his voice, she jumped at him and had hugged him crying to his chest.

Ichigo returned the hug awkwardly not really knowing what to do. He was lost and confused.

"Shh, everything will be fine" he whispered quietly, pressing her closer. She snugged him desperately.

"Ichigo" she chocked looking into his eyes" Please save us" she pleaded with tearful face.

" I will, but tell me what do I have to do? What is going on with Tia?" he tried to calm her down. Tiburon took a deep breath and sat on the bed. She reached over and took three rag dolls and hugged them. Ichigo hadn't commented her behavior and waited for her to start.

" When Tia first used the Kido, nothing bad had happened" she started shakily" My power just disrupted the process since her shinigami powers were repressed…" she looked at him with accusing stare" Or so I though at the beginning … It unlocked her repressed memories as well her dormant shinigami powers disrupting the balance. The more she remember the more active the shinigami powers are." She sighed" and now the vortex awoke"

"Vortex? You mean that thing I saw when I had been here last time?" Tiburon nodded

"Yes, her shinigami powers are imprisoned there" she started to shake" I was there as well…it so cold and dark" she started to cry again. Ichigo hugged her again but she broke away." It's all your fault!" she yelled, surprising him" If you just hadn't tried to teach her that shitty Kido, I…she…we would be alright!" Ichigo felt a stab of guilt, he knew that she was right" And now I will be all alone in darkness again" she cried silently, hugging the rag dolls to her chest.

"Tiburon" he put his hands on her arms" I will save you, I will save Tia, even if I have to die" he stated firmly, looking with determination into her eyes. She couldn't hold his stare and looked down ashamed.

"I so sorry…I am just scared, I don't want to go back there" she sobbed.

"Tiburon, tell me where Tia is so I can save her and stop this madness" Ichigo urged her.

"Tia is now inside the vortex trapped in her memories…I don't know how long she will manage to hold" she stood and took his hand." Before we go I want to show you one thing" she lead him out of the room. She walked to the wall with the photos he hadn't seen.

On his way he saw many photos with three girls. From the look they were always arguing, but he deducted that their relationship was similar to Ishida and him. Then he recalled that those girls were Tia's Fracción which were killed in battle over fake Karakura.

On one he saw an extremely bored looking, tall brown haired man with the remnants of his hollow mask hanging on his throat, next to him stood a green haired girl with a big pout on her face. Her left eye and the top of her face were covered in helmet like hollow mask with two horns, yet one of them was broken. Ichigo noticed her rather skimpy outfit, some unwanted thought of someone else in that outfit crept to his mind. He shook his head. He needed to focus now.

Tiburon stopped next to the one of the bigger photos. To his surprise It showed him illuminated by the moon.

"Wasn't that…"

"Yes it was the day you found her" Tiburon smiled warmly" If you look further you will see more of them" and indeed there were many more photos, mostly him and Tia, but he noticed his family too and some of his friends. "This house, is the place where all her precious memories and mementos are stored, that's why I'm protecting it from the storm….even if I was born from despair and darkness…I too want to be happy" she blushed" And you are giving us happiness"

"Tiburon…" Ichigo was out of words. She closed the distance and placed soft kiss to his lips. Ichigo felt some sort of electricity between them, literally

"Now you can breathe underwater, the vortex is behind that tsunami wave" she told him" you must break into it and get Tia out"

"How I will find it?" Ichigo asked

"It won't be difficult since it devoured almost everything thing behind the wave, now go, I will stay and protect this place as long as I can" she urged. Ichigo nodded and walked towards the entry" Be wary of despair and its offspring's "she warned him ominously. Ichigo nodded again and left the house.

The moment he left the barrier the cold rain hit him. The wind was blowing furiously breaking the ruins of the village and the nearby threes. Ichigo shoot into the air and flew towards the tsunami wave.

It wasn't an easy task to fly in the storm but Ichigo was determined to do it. After some struggle he finally stood in front of the wall of water. In this light it was almost black, it was quite disturbing sight. He took a deep breath and dived into the water.

Despite begin told that he could breathe underwater, Ichigo was quite surprised when he couldn't tell the difference between water and oxygen. He expected a different sensation.

He shook his head; Ichigo had now more problems than that. With a blazing speed he flew deeper into the water.

The place started to get darker and darker to the point where he could barely see. Yet he still pushed forward having a feeling that he was right on track. Suddenly he saw light. He flied towards it and noticed that it was some sort of orb. It was hanging on some sort of line.

'What the hell is this?' Ichigo wondered and came closer almost toughing the orb. And then only thank to his honed skills and reflexes he managed to avoid a jaws full of needle like tooth.

He was looking in horror at the face of monstrosity just before his eyes. It was horribly deformed, twisted. The milky white eyes were looking at him blindly. But that wasn't the worst part. That thing was rotting. Ichigo could see the bones underneath rotting skin. Only thanks to the glowing orb he recognized that thing as the deep-sea fish.

'God and I thought it was ugly on TV' the abomination opened its mouth and charged at Ichigo "Getsuga Tensho" he sent a blast of blue energy destroying the monster. It was like sticking a stick in a hornet nest.

Suddenly everything came to life around him. And most of that things looked like a work of drugged Salvador Dali while had a nightmare.

Creatures of every shape charged at him. From sharks with two heads to gigantic crabs with ridiculously large pincers to creatures he couldn't even categorize. Whole see was filled with swarms of those monsters. It was like the see itself was made of them. He even saw an humongous winged whale heading toward him.

Then Ichigo did a thing that every sane begin would to when facing such horror.

He ran.

Ichigo wasn't sacred. He was terrified. He fought hollows, arrancars and shinigami alike yet nothing could compare to what he was facing now. He couldn't recall any hollow that could come even close of that level of creepiness. And add to that a shitty light making that creatures even more scary.

'I have to safe Tia, I have to safe Tia" he chanted protecting himself from disturbing surroundings around him.

He just had to avoid a sickly white octopus with red eyes and human-like face. The thing reached with its tentacle toward Ichigo. But it wasn't tentacle; it was a ridiculously long human arm. He dodged its long bony fingers. At that sight something snapped inside of him. He put his hollow mask on.

"Cero Getsuga" for just a moment the darkness was illuminated. The swarms of abominations roared blinded by red light. The blast hit them, ripping them all to shreds. In their death they gave a disturbingly human cry of pain.

Ichigo clenched his teeth at that sound. He felt like he was massacring humans. His hands were shaking, and he felt that he was about to puke.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Ichigo roared. "What the fuck is going on here!" he took a deep breath trying to calm down. He had a nasty feeling that it was just a beginning.

And how right he was. The deeper he got the more monsters he met. He cut through them trying to ignore their cries. He lost track of time how long he was doing it. At one point he could swear that he was swimming in blood.

Finally the amount of monsters seemed to dwindle . Until the point that they stopped attacking at all. Ichigo didn't deluded thinking that he got them all. So there was only one conclusion left.

He was getting close.

Soon he saw the edge of the vortex. It was sucking water inside, creating an enormous whirlpool. Ichigo felt that it was dragging him closer and closer.

He allowed this since he had felt Tia's reiatsu inside. It was faint yet unmistakably it belonged to her.

"I'm coming for you Tia" he took a deep breath" Here goes nothing" Ichigo dived into the vortex and was swallowed by darkness.

….

_Flashback Honolulu 1928_

"Uhh where the hell am I?" Ichigo massaged his head. He had a terrible headache. He looked around blinking, the place was just too bright. When his eyes finally adjusted to the surroundings he noticed that he was lying on the square in the middle of the village he saw in Tia's mind except that there were actual people in there.

What was strange, no one seemed to pay attention to him. Everyone ignored him and did their things. Ichigo stood and walked to the nearest villager, an old man with smoking pipe.

" Excuse me can you tell me where Tia Halibel lives?" Ichigo asked politely. The man did even acknowledged his presence and continue smoking. Ichigo waved his hand before his eyes but the man didn't even blinked.' It's like he can't see me' Ichigo suspicions were quickly confirmed when a person walked through him.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo jumped back looking shocked at the man that just walked through him. He had walked closer to the smoking man and tried to touch him. His hand went through him with absolutely no resistance. "Awkward" he commented. Then he remembered that Tiburon told him that Tia was trapped in her memories." I have to find her"

At first he headed to her home. He went through the wall and noticed that the house was empty with an exception of old woman making dinner.

"Hmm probably another care taker" Ichigo thought aloud he went outside and checked houses but in vain. He sighed in defeat and sat near the doors to her house. He waited and waited. At some point he lost all hope that she will come back here. But then he finally saw her.

She was walking slowly towards the house. He was wearing short green cotton skirt and white blouse. Next to her walked about nine year old black haired girl. Ichigo recalled that her from the photo.

When Tia walked closer, Ichigo saw that she was as beautiful as in his times. But one thing caught his attention. Her teal eyes. The ones he loved looking in were now blank. The old and new grief could be visibly seen in them. Her face was impassive expect the moments when she talked to the smaller girl. Only then he could see a sparks of life in her eyes and small smile on her face.

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to run to her and warp his arms around her. But he knew that it was futile.

But he noticed one more things. The villagers were staring at her. And those weren't pleasant stares. Open resent and disgust were most common, with very rare pitiful ones.

Ichigo wondered what did she do you earn such hate. His thoughts were interrupted when Tia and her friend literally passed him and walked into the house. He followed them inside

"Where the hell have you been!" the old woman screeched.

"Walk" Tia replied shortly.

"The dinner was hours ago and I will not tolerate such behavior under my roof" she seethed

"Rather under my roof" Tia mumbled but unfortunately the woman overheard her. She close the gap between them and slapped her, hard. Tia's head flew to the side, while her friend covered behind her.

"I will not allow any back talk do you understand?" she said sternly. Tia nodded with tears swelling in her eyes. Ichigo was now looking at the old lady in fury.

'That bitch' he growled

"I took you in six years ago,when no one wanted to and that's how you repay me? I never knew how Hale could stand your presence for so long!" she was about to continue when the male voice interrupted her

"Mom calm down, she didn't meant to offend you" A man in his late twenties told her. He was average height about 170 cm but he compensated it with a wide shoulders and bulky build. He had dark brown eyes and raven hair.

"Kale, my son I don't understand why you're always on her side" the woman asked with saddens.

"Mom it's not like that, you're just too nervous over small things" he tried to soothe her.

"I guess your right…the food is in the kitchen" she told them coldly and walked to her room, which previously belonged to James and Mano. The man walked to Tia and gently caught her chin and turned it to the side where his mother slapped. He placed a soft kiss on it.

"Tia you know how Maile is… please stop provoking her" he pleaded. Tia smiled softly and caressed his cheek

"I know but it's just the villagers…" she looked at the ground

"I know it's hard, but you must stay strong" he smiled" after all you're Pua's big sister"

Tia gave him a real smile putting her hand on Pua's head" Guess you're right, come Pua we will go to eat something" Tia took her surrogate sister and walked to the kitchen. Kale stared at her with a smile as she left. His eyes not leaving her for a moment.

Ichigo had a bitter-sweet feeling about the scene. He felt incredibly jealous of that man Kale. Ichigo was aware that it had happened almost one hundred years ago yet he couldn't stop that feeling. But on the other hand Ichigo was happy that Tia had someone who cared about her.

"**Yeah, ya are either blind or incredibly stupid or both at once kingy"** his hollow told him

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought that you could come here only if you were invited" Hichigo snorted

"**If you made a direct contact with her yes, but with that sado-maso pervert spell we went as whole package, the old goat is here as well"**

"_I would prefer if you stop calling me that"_ Zangetsu told him

"Ok, Ok guys we're getting off the topic, what do you mean by that earlier comment?" Ichigo asked

"**Do I have to explain everything to you?" **he sighed "**Care for her? Like shit, rather caring how to grope that sweet ass"**

"You're crazy, he was nice to her and cared for her wellbeing" Ichigo argued .

"**You could've fooled me, I know the look of pure lust if I see one, believe me"** he shoot back

"So what? I desire her too and I know that I look at her in similar way**, **and it's not making me care for her any less"

"_I agree with you Ichigo but in your case love comes before the lust, but that man…."_ Zangetsu supported Hichigo

"I guess we have to observe him more then to be sure of it" Ichigo gave in. He followed the man to the living room. Kale sat down on one of the armchairs and closed his eyes. Ichigo seeing noting interesting left and walked to the kitchen where Tia and Pua were eating.

"Hey Tia why you and Maile are always arguing?" Pua asked

"Pua I told you that I will tell you when you are older" The girl pouted" Let's say that we disagree on certain matters"

"But can't you just get along as you and me or you and Kale" Tia sighed

"Sometimes people just don't get along, you will understand when you will be older" Tia told her in almost motherly tone

"But you and Kale are getting very along" she told her slyly. Tia blushed and looked shocked at her little sister.

"Pua, what are you talking about?" she almost shouted

"Well my friend told me that if girl and boy like each other they kiss and hug each other" Pua gave her toothy smile" So does that mean that you like Kale?"

"If you say it like that I guess I do" Tia blushed even more. Ichigo again felt a stab of jealousy, he briefly wondered what will happen when Tia remembers her old love." Anyways let's go back to our room, we have to get you ready for evening prayers.

The duo plus Ichigo went to the Tia's and Pua's room. When Tia began to dress Pua up he left the room out of his decency .

"Pua! It's time to go to the evening prayers" Malie shouted.

"Coming!" the girl shouted back and walked out of the room . Ichigo walked back to the room and saw Tia lying on the bed looking out of the window with the so called, thousand mile stare. Her face was again expressionless and eyes sad. Ichigo sat near her and stared to caress her cheek. To see her like that again was killing him.

"I swear when you get over it, I will make up for every bad thing that happened in your life, I swear on my soul"

Then the doors opened and Kale walked in, and sat in exact same place where Ichigo was sitting. Ichigo stood up quickly finding the situation too uncomfortable.

"Hey Tia what's up?, you seem really down today " he placed his hand on hers" Tell me"

"You know tomorrow it's that day" she whispered. Kale rose his eyebrows.

"Ah, I see…the pirate attack "

"Yes the day when Hale died" she forced tears back.

"I know but we all lost someone dear to us" he squeezed her hand" But we cannot let it stop us from living" he smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned and moved his ankle to the other side of her hip, so now he was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with curiosity .

"Watch" he leaned and kissed her. Tia smirked and returned the kiss. Ichigo looked with anger at the pair.

"Calm down she didn't know you then" it didn't do much" Hell, I feel like some fucking stalker" Kale moved his hand to her right breast and squeezed it. Tia gasped but didn't stop him. Ichigo had turned his back to them and began to leave not bearing the sight of his girlfriend in the arms of other man. He was just about to leave when..

"Stop" Tia ordered. Ichigo turned around and saw that now Tia was holding Kale's hand…which was under her skirt.

"Oh come one Tia you know I love you and I know that you love me" he tried to reason with her.

"I know but I want it to be special" she blushed.

"We can make it very special now" he kissed her neck.

"I'm not ready yet… you will have to wait a little longer ok" she tried to kiss him but he straightened his back.

"Why are you so selfish?" he asked her coldly.

"What?" she replied shocked

"I mean I give you everything you want and yet you decline me one thing I want form you" he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Kale it's not like that…" she pleaded.

"Six years, I've been protecting you from others, that called you a demon or other shit, cheering you up when your down or even putting up with this small bitch Pua..for what? For "I'm not ready yet" shit" He pinned her down to the bed.

"Kale please you're hurting me!" she begged with tears.

"Tia, Tia , Tia I wanted to do in civilized way but you're not leaving me a choice ." he licked his lips and looked at her in a way that made her tremble.

"Kale? What are you going to do" she asked in small voice, filled with fear.

"Watch" he held both of her hands with one hand and then ripped her blouse off her exposing her bare breasts.

Ichigo was looking at the scene with first shock, then rage and finally fury

"I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU APRAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!/ **I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU APRAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!/** _I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU APRAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Ichigo roared as whole lunged forward at Kale trying to stab his furiously. His rage grew when his sword went through him not doing any damage. Witch each stab he grew more desperate.

"Kale I beg you stop, please!" Kale smirked and lowered his head and sucked her right nipple, groping her left breast. He bit her nipple drawing blood. Tia whimpered in pain struggling harder.

"Stop it" he slapped her" It's all your fault for denying me for so long" he smirked" If you just went with it everything would be fine, you would have a man that love you and I would have this house and fine body to fuck" she looked at him with shock.

"W-Was that all about it? You only wanted my house and my body?" he laughed.

"Yes, the house was the main priority but" he tighten his grab on her breast" you're a nice bonus too" his free hand slowly moved under her skirt.'

"But…But you said you loved me!" Tia felt her heart would explode any second.

"Oh how easy it was to manipulate a sad lonely girl that someone like her" His hand reached her panties and slowly moved them down." You bring bad luck to people who care about you…but not to those who want to use you"

Ichigo looked at the scene in trance. The terror paralyzed him. He fell down to his knees, tears slide down his face. He tried to reach her, to help her but in this world he was powerless. He could just passively look at Tia's nightmare.

"**Ichigo"**his hollow started in unusually calm tone "**If we ever encounter that scum in S.S, we will rip him apart…slowly"** Hichigo growled "**She's ours property, only we can tough her"** Ichigo trembled in anger agreeing with his Hollow wholeheartily.

"_That crime cannot go unpunished!"_ Zangetsu the calmest one of the three roared. Ichigo never felt such hatred towards anyone not even Aizen. He knew that he would enjoy ending that man's life in most painful way.

"No, you're lying please tell me you're lying!" Tia burst into sobs. Kale just caressed her cheek.

"Everything will be fine, you will learn to enjoy it" he told her in a mockery of gentleness . His hand slid back to her skirt. Kale unbuttoned it and exposing her womanhood. He grinned and shoved one finger in her vagina. He started to move his finder deeper into her hole. Tia gasped and started to struggle. The action only seemed to arouse Kale more.

"So tight" he purred" It warping around my finger so much, you're enjoying it"

"No, stop I beg you" Tia cried. He leaned and licked her tears off her face.

"Don't worry soon you will beg me to not stop" he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her on her belly. Then he raised her hips exposing bot of her ass and pussy" Look how wet you are, I bet you just can wait for me to put my dick in" he took out his throbbing erection. When Tia saw this she was about to scream but he forestalled her and pushed her face into the pillow." No, no, no there won't be any screaming now; we wouldn't want to alarm anyone, would we?" He pressed the tip of his penis to Tia's pussy teasing her. He grinned maniacally, enjoying the warmth of the juices flowing out of her vagina. "How long I have waited for that" he sighed in pleasure. Tia tried to say something but her voice was muffled by the pillow" What you too can't wait for that too? Oh who I am to deny you that…. enjoy" and with one strong thrust he entered her.

Ichigo heard her howl of pain. He started to weep looking at her. He wept like he was nine years old again, looking at his death mother unable to help her. And now another important woman in his life was suffering and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Through tear he saw the blood coming out of her private area. Her broken hymen was bleeding strongly because of the force of the thrust that ripped it. Tia cried loudly in her pillow, yet Kale was pounding her mercilessly. His hips were moving faster and faster not giving her a moment to rest.

After a while her cries grew quieter and quitter till she didn't made any sound expect occasional moan. Kale let go of her head and put both of his arms on her hips to gain better balance.

Tia turned her head to the side and looked towards the doors. But from Ichigo's perspective he could swear that she looked right into his eyes.

Her eyes broke his heart. The eyes he remembered as loving, warm, caring, slightly mischievous were now devoid of life, just like the eyes of dead person.

Kale leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. Tia didn't even reacted to this, she just accepted it. He pressed forward and grabbed both of her breasts. After few minutes his movements started to grow more wild. He took both of her hand and started to pull them back, lifting Tia's torso.

"Tia I'm going to cum!" he chocked between breaths" I'm cuumming!" his member erupted and filled her womb with his semen. He bent his back trusting his hips as far as he could into her. With a final gasp he fell on her back, breathing rapidly.

Soon he pulled his dick out of her looking with pleasure at his semen mixed with her blood flowing out of her pussy.

"We have some time left before they come back, so clean yourself up and change the sheets" he stood and walked to the doors" And if you tell anyone, I will ensure that poor little Pua will have a very nasty accident." With that he shut the doors behind him.

For what seemed like eternity, neither Tia nor Ichigo said anything. Ichigo was shell shocked still not believing what he just witnessed and Tia…. She just reached to her nightstand shelf and pulled three rag dolls of it and hugged them closely. Soon the rivers of tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa why?...why is this happening to me?" she wept" what have I done to deserve it?" she started to tremble" It hurt so much, grandpa, help me" Ichigo was now at her side trying to tough her in vain" Why me? Why me?" her sobs grew stronger"I wish I'd never be born"

"No Tia don't give up, please don't give up" Ichigo yelled to her hoping that she would heard him " I'm here Tia don't give up"

"Pua" Tia whispered" he will hurt her…I have to save her" Tia forced her tears back and tried to stand. Her knees felt like there were made of jelly. She fell to the ground when the pain shot through her lower regions.

Ichgo tried to catch her but she just flew through him. She changed position to embryonic one and her hand traveled to her womb, trying to ease the pain.

"Mom it hurts so much" her tears came back with new force. She cried for few more minutes. "Pua I will save you" she managed to compose herself. Tia grabbed her clothes and put them on. She walked out of the room on stiff legs.

Ichigo had followed her, fearing of what will happen. She had walked to the dimly lit living room. She had reached the glass cabinet, and opened it taking out the saber. She unsheathed it and dropped the sheath. Tia looked at it's extremely sharp edges then her face twisted in primal fury.

"I will kill that monster" she mumbled and with sick fanaticism in her eyes.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?!" Kale entered the room, he didn't noticed the blade in her hand, since she had been standing back to him" I told you to clean up that mess" he grabbed her roughly and turned her around.

Tia used that motion and stabbed the saber right in the middle of his chest. The blade went through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Kale yelled at first more of surprise than actual pain. Tia furiously twisted the blade in his wounds. He coughed large amount of blood. She yanked the blade out of him. He backed few steps back and fell to his knees.

"You're…ugh… really a demon" he chocked. That was it. Something had snapped inside Tia and she lunged at him with battle cry. She started to deliver blows, one by one. The first split his head in two, the second severed the rest of his shoulders. Every next blow made his body even more and more unrecognizable.

"DIE!DIEDIEDIEDIE!"She yelled and cried putting into those strikes every bit of her negative emotions. All those years of resentment, insults, repression and begin shunned down were released at one.

By the time she finished Kale's body was mutilated beyond recognition.

Tia herself was soaked in blood, from head to toes. She had painted heavily ,looking at the blood splattered everywhere.

She dropped the bloody weapon on the ground and started to tremble violently. Loud wail escaped her mouth. She fell on her knees and hugged herself. She started to sway back and forward

"Why me? Why me?" she chanted.

Ichigo was at her side trying to hug her again and again" Oh my god ,Tia…I'm so sorry" the guilt was killing him now" If not for me trying to teach you Kido…." he sobbed" It's all my fault"

Then he head a sound of doors opening. His head snapped to the doors direction. Tia was still in trance, not registering anything at all.

"Tia! I'm back" Pua yelled and ran to their room but she noticed that Tia was in the living room" Hey Tia what are you…" Her face frozen in a shock. Her mouth opened but no sound came out of it. Pua just looked at blood-covered Tia, mind completely blank.

"Hey why are you standing in the middle of…" Maile peeked to see what's going on and like Pua she froze in shock. But soon a high-pitched scream escaped her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KALEEEE!" she yelled at top of her lungs snapping Tia out of her daze. "YOU FILTHY DEMON WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON! MURDERER!" she ran out of house with a scream.

Tia looked at petrified Pua for few seconds. She stood on shaking legs and walked to her. She began to reach her with her hand, yet Pua cringed, A flash of hurt passed through her face. She withdrawed her hand.

"I sorry Pua…but your big sister have to go…"her voice broke" Be happy" she passed her and walked out of the house.

Ichigo ran after her but he managed to notice the tears forming in the girl eyes.

"Tia…" she whispered.

Ichigo ran out of the house and noticed that Tia slumped on her house wall, holding her stomach, the pain was clearly visible on her face. She tried to catch her breath. The moon was shining brightly, showing the approaching crowd

"There she is!" Maile yelled" That bloody demon Killed my SON!" Ichigo saw that villagers were equipped with various "tools".

"Murderer!" some random villager shouted" Monster! Demon!" the shouts escalated. Suddenly a rock bolted right next to her head and hit the wall. The crowd started to crept closer.

Ichigo jumped in front of her bracing his sword.

"Don't you dare to tough her!" he roared. The crowd was closer and closer. Suddenly Tia moved and jolted out the crowd passing through the gap between people. She ran for her life towards the jungle.

"Get her! Don't let the demon ran away!" Maile yelled. The mob chased after her with a howl.

Tia ran using what was left of her strength. The terror she felt now helped her a little but she knew that soon she will fall. The pain in her womb was growing with every passed meter, burning her from inside. But like a hunted animal she was running and running her oppressors closer and closer.

Finally she reached the cliff above her surfing point. She ran to the very edge of the cliff. Tia looked at the abyss below at the waves violently crashing on the rock.

The mob now cut any way of escape.

"Give up. We will give you a fair trial!" one of them shouted. Even if Ichigo had been deaf he would knew that it was a lie. They pressed forward just few meters separated them form Tia.

Ichigo looked desperately at the situation; Tia will be lynched any second now. He turned to her and saw her expression.

It was tranquil. Tia smiled.

She made a step back.

….

Tia's P.O.V

I started to fall down. I felt gust of wind around my body, my hairs were now flowing in all directions. Yet I found this situation right.

My body had grown numb, even the burning pain in my womb stopped. For those seconds few seconds it was just me and the air, nothing else mattered.

My life flashed before my eyes. The happy and the bad memories.

My mother singing a lulu baby song to me.

My father's light and warm voice when he was telling me many stories.

My parents death.

Grandpa Hale lectures and teachings.

My pranks on him and his on me.

Me surfing, riding on the waves with Hale.

Hale death his last words…sorry grandpa I couldn't fulfill your wish.

Years of loneliness and hate…Why me ?

Meeting Kale, and being protected by him from bullies.

Adopting Pua as surrogate sister.

Raising Pua up.

Falling in love with Kale.

Being raped and broken by Kale.

Killing Kale.

Parting with Pua..I'm so sorry, please forgive me Pua. Please be happy, I love you.

My body finally hit the water surface but I didn't felt any pain. I just looked at the fading world. So tired of everything. Then I noticed that there was a full moon. I really wanted to reach it. I'm so tired. I felt that I subsided on something incredibly soft. My eyes started to close, I was so sleepy.

Just before I closed my eyes I saw a silhouette flowing to me. I recognized it….

'So you came for me…. Mano' my world started to fade…so sleepy….

Tia's P.O.V end

…

Normal P.O.V

The time seemed to slow for Ichigo. He painfully slowly reached her, trying to catch her but this time as well his hands just went through her. Tia fell to the abyss.

Ichigo without hesitation jumped after her, falling down with her. He saw that her tranquil expression hadn't left her face for a second. Yet the tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Her body crashed into water, drowning instantly. Ichigo dived down with her, looking at her last moments. Tia slowly extended her left hand forward, like she was trying to reach something.

The life was slowly leaving her eyes. Tia started to close her eyes, yet before she did that her gaze turned slightly to the right. Ichigo followed her sight and froze.

The shark was coming closer.

'Must be all that blood on her' he thought in panic. But the closer the shark get the darker the world had become.

Before it got her, the world of her memories was swallowed by darkness

…..

_Tia's mindscape, outside the vortex_

Tiburon was using every ounce of strength she possessed to protect the house. The sea abominations were storming her barrier mercilessly. The attack started as soon the house was swallowed by water. She yelled in pain as particularly big shark hit the barrier.

"Ichigo please hurry up I can't hold much longer" she bit her lip drawing more reiatsu.

…..

_Inside the vortex. _

Ichigo opened his eyes, only to see that it didn't do much. The place was completely dark. Moreover the place was terribly cold. Ichigo was sure that the steam was coming out of his mouth. He started to walk in random direction.

"Tia!" he yelled" Tia!" he continued it for some time yet no one responded. " God damn it I will never find her that way, think, think you damned Kido Commander!" his eyes opened wide" I got it! Bakudo no58: Kakushitsuijaku!" Ichigo executed the spell. A line of light shot into the darkness. He followed it.

After unspecified distance he began hearing soft wail. He speeded up and soon found the person he was looking for…yet not how he had imaged.

A four year old Tia was crying, rubbing her eyes with her small fists. Thanks to the spell she was surrounded by faint blue glow, chasing away the darkness .

"Tia.." Ichigo whispered. Tia's head shoot up and she looked at him with eyes full of tears and fear.

"Who are you? I don't know you" she exclaimed .

"Hey, it ok" he stared gently" I won't hurt you" he slowly walked closer.

"Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" she asked in child voice. Ichigo blinked, how he was supposed to tell a four-year old that her parents are dead.

"I don't know" he lied" But don't worry I will take care of you" Suddenly Tia silhouetted blurred. In the place of four year old girl stood now a fourteen year old teenager

"Just like Hale? and then you will die telling me to be happy?!" she yelled" I was all alone and everybody hates me! "

"Tia no I love you please" he begged her. Her image blurred again. Now adult Tia was standing before him.

"Love?" she spat "Kale loved me too and then he raped me!" she screamed" Everyone hates me! I didn't do anything to them and they are hurting me!"

"And what about Pua?" he asked. Tia looked at him shocked.

"She thinks that I am monster…" she sobbed

"No Tia, she still loves her big sister…Tia I love you too… please lets get out of here" he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Who are you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Tia it's me Ichigo, don't you remember?" Ichigo saw something akin to recognition on her face " Remember how I found you in this park under Sakura tree? Or your first time in Karakura High? Or the times we were training and you beat the crap out of me? Or the time we danced all night in the club? Or all that kisses you gave me in the morning?" he continued to enumerate all their moments.

"Ichigo?" she finally recognized him. A blue thunder like glow appeared on her face in the place of hers tattoos." Is that really you?" she asked hopefully

"Yes it's me I came to save you" he smiled, letting the tear of happiness slide down his face. Cracks started to appear in darkness all over the place.

Tia smiled but then she moved away from him.

"Don't look at me" she turned back to him.

"Tia..." he started trying to tough her.

"Don't look at me!" she yelled" I'm filthy"

"No you're not" he stated firmly, more cracks appeared letting faint rays of light in.

"Yes I am! I'm filthy and broken" she sobbed" I'm not worth you"

"NO!" he turned her back and hugged" You're the purest begin I know, if anything I'm not worth you!" large pieces of darkness stared to fell down.

"I'm a murderer" she whispered hugging him, like her life depended on it.

"I don't' care" Ichigo smiled" I love you Tia.

(a/n and now play the music theme form bleach ending 10 a/n)

The darkness shattered like a glass letting the rays off warm sun in. Tia was now looking at Ichigo with wet eyes.

"Ichigo…" the shards of darkness reflected the light, creating a rain of light around them" I love you too" she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Ichigo broke the kiss and smiled warmly at her.

"Let's get out of here" he lifted her in bridal style. She yelped quietly and warped her arms around his neck.

Ichigo shoot into the air. He saw that he was at the very bottom of the vortex now. The water was swirling wildly around them yet he saw a tunnel free of water in front of him. He flew there and speeded up. He could see the bright sun at the end of the road.

The sea monster tried to stop him yet none of them could break into the tunnel. Suddenly the exit from the tunnel was blocked by a wall of back glass. Ichigo felt Tia arms tighten around his neck. He accelerated even more and gathered his reiatsu around him.

He hit the wall with all the force he posed and tore it apart like a paper. The black glass exploded into million shards.

The duo broke free and shot into clear blue sky. The dark storm clouds were already disappearing. A circle of light was growing and growing.

The water level lowered showing more and more islands. The abominations were being sucked back to the vortex.

Ichigo looked at woman in his arms while Tia looked at the person who saved her from despair.

"It's over Tia it's finally over" he smiled lovingly at her. Tia opened her mouth….

A blood chilling roar echoed form the vortex.

….

**AN**

Ok the second part is over. And it was the most depressing and sad chapter I ever wrote, despite the happy ending part.

Really my exams are bringing out my darkest feelings. When I sat to this write to this chapter I didn't predicted that I will write first sexual scene… that will be a rape scene. But I deemed it necessary for the Tia's development and I hope it answered a lot of questions, why she was afraid of more close contact or why she detested males in HM.

Anyways it will be it **Till February** so you will have to be patient.

But as always send me many reviews and tell me how you liked/disliked the chapter. I'm counting on you guys!


	20. Memories&Secrets Part III

Chapter 20

**Scatter Senbonzakura kageyoshi"** thanks

**Ninetalehollow:…**just read

**Ghrotto- **thanks and for the grammar usually post chap then have it beta reader so the grammar should improve in few days. And here you go it February chap now!

**Halibellover:** sniff…uff good stuff man, here's a new delivery really cheap just one review;)

**The Immortal Siegfried: **thanks

**Alexnder: **thanks&thanks

**Chewbrok: **glad to her that

**ReaperRobo:** me too but it wouldn't have a same impact if censored it.

**Diesel91499**: I'm not sure what the alpha reader do but fell free to be one. And thanks for pointing that mistake out.

**reader41532: **thanks

**JakMartheDarkWarrior:** Glad to hear that...Now I have to send my story to Kubo and turn him into Ichi/Tia fan so we would see her more in cannon

**Arch-Daishou: **That was my aim, and as for kale…hehehe…

**Tenken Katenshi**: can't do cause I will need that for other stuff

**99 luffy: **you don't have to wait much longer hope you will like it

**soul18: **thanks

**BrokenSoulofDreams:** glad to hear, that I'm so high on your list and as for that I still fighting it so I hope that it will become less and less problem in future.

**NA6425:** thanks

**Lightning Havoc: **thanks

**scottusa1**: humans often tends to overlook their faults and crimes, you can't do anything about it…well aside form killing them;)

**Strike Freedom101: **thanks for that

**D3M0N13: **don't worry I will soon have much more free time

**100beast:** yeah it really was pretty sad, anyways thanks for review

**Mandalore Requiem:** I know exactly how you feel I was raised in similar way, so it was quite hard for me to write it but it was needed

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: **I'll see what I can do

**VentusZephyria: **thanks, and as for kido can you sent me it through PM, like a type, number and description kay

**TotalJazzyJeff: **happy to hear that and you know karmas a bitch

**Rooivalk253:**thanks

**Holy Writer: **Ha by now you must be itching to read it, sorry for long wait

**Halibellover: **I live to please

**Axtren: **yeah ouch

**ghost131: **thanks for advise I will be sure to follow it

**nathanschulman:** thanks

AN

Hey guys I'm finally back! My exams are over!...more or less, and I emerged victorious!...mostly

Anyways here's the last chap of my trilogy Memories&Secrets

Enjoy

_Previously_

_Ichigo looked at woman in his arms while Tia looked at the person who saved her from despair._

_"It's over Tia it's finally over" he smiled lovingly at her. Tia opened her mouth…._

_A blood chilling roar echoed form the vortex._

…

"What the…." Ichigo's and Tia's heads snapped to the direction of the vortex. The vortex was now shrinking , losing its size. Yet something started to form there. Sickly black foam erupted form it.

Yet another roar shoot through the sky. Ichigo felt that Tia's arms start to tremble.

"Shhh, I won't let it hurt you" he hugged her tightly" I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again" Tia gave him faint smile.

"Thank you"

"Can you fly on your own?" he asked, Tia nodded and Ichigo carefully let her go." I will check it" he bare his sword and flied to the disappearing vortex .

Tia was looking at him with sinking feeling. She had really bad feeling about it.

'Please let him be ok' she prayed silently .

When Ichigo finally arrived the vortex was gone, only black foam was left bubbling form the sea. He looked around with caution. Aside from the black foam he saw nothing suspicious in the area.

The previously flooded islands were now back to normal, and the sea abominations were nowhere in sight.

" It seems that we have nothing to wo…"

"GGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a massive reiatsu hit him.

"…rry about " Ichgio face-palmed " God what now?" he soon got his answer when enormous black hand shoot from the sea and tried to catch him. Ichigo jumped into the air and moved to Tia's position.

They both looked in silence at the creature that could be simply compared to colossus, rose form the sea.

'That shit can put Kommamura's bankai to shame…' Ichigo thought sarcastically.

The beast that emerged from the see was simply humongous. The water reached only to its waist line. The monster body was black and irregularly shaped. It's upper pars resembled a man's torso, the one that was horribly deformed. The creature had four arms with sharp talons as hands.

But the most disturbing sight was its face. The eyes were glowing with sick green color. The face was made from was seemed like some kind of stone…or rather cay. It hadn't got a nose and it's mouth was full of sharp teeth. Yet Ichigo could recognize the face.

"Kale" he growled, feeling the boiling rage inside. He turned to the flabbergasted Tia who was watching the monster with fear" You know ,you have really nasty mind" Ichigo stated, snapping her out of her daze.

"W-What?!" she exclaimed offended.

"Yeah seriously what the hell? Just look at this shit" he pointed the finger at the monster" Couldn't it be something ..I don't know less creepy?"

"Well sorry that my inner despair is so ugly, next time I will try to make it more to your tastes!" she snapped genuinely pissed off. Ichigo chuckled pissing her off even more" What's so funny?" Ichigo just pulled her into a strong hug.

"I just prefer to see you angry than afraid" he kissed her cheek" And there won't be next time" he had scowled and looked at the monster" While it isn't the real deal, it will have to suffice" he let her go "Ban-kai".Then he had put his mask on and looked at the monster with hate"** I will destroy it"**

He dashed toward the black monstrosity and released a powerful getsuga. The black and read energy hit it. The giant disappeared in the darkness and soon gigantic explosion followed it. The mass of water shoot into the air covering it.

"**Hmph..that was easy"** but soon he had to swallow his own words when a large black hand shoot out of the falling water into his direction. Ichigo avoided it narrowly, caught off-guard by it's speed

"**Fast**" suddenly hundreds of tentacles shoot out of the arm, wrapping around Ichigo's joints.

"**Eat this..Hado no 70 Hyōga Seiran!"** a wave of ice froze all the tentacles making them easy to break. The monster roared again shaking the very ground beneath it, creating enormous waves flooding the islands again." **It looks like it's time to bring out heavy cannons"** Ichigo started to create cero, the one similar to that one that broke the roof of underground facility. But now Ichigo knew what he was doing. He pushed more and more energy into cero making it even more powerful. Finally content with power level he pushed the ball into his sword. Zangetsu started to glow in crimson red color.

"**Cero Getsuga"** and then he released the strongest getsuga ever. The recoil shoot him away into the sky, so he had a great view at his attack.

The cero getsuga collided with the monster and literally swallowed it. The giant was pushed back few miles by the blast eradicating everything in its path. It finally fell back to the water and disappear under the water.

Ichigo looked in awe at the power of his attack. He literally obliterated a part of Tia's mind.

'**Hope I didn't damaged anything important'** he sweatdropped.

"Ichigio!" Tia flew towards him and pulled him into hug" Are you ok?" she asked concerned .

"**Yep, I'm fine"** as soon as the word left his mouth her grip tighten.

"Good, then mind explaining why the hell you blew up a piece of my mind?" she hissed

"**Now, Now you're exaggerating" ** he tried to soothe her.

"Exaggerating? You eradicated at least a dozen islands!" she shouted angry pointing the visible gap in archipelago.

"**Fine, fine maybe I went little overboard but look at the bring side the monster is gone"** he put down his mask" and now everything will be f…" again a massive reiatsu hit them"… ine" They both turned to the source and saw the beast emerging from the sea again without any visible wounds. Ichigo's cero getsuga did little to no damage.

"Impossible! that was my strongest attack and it's not even wounded!?" Ichigo chocked out feeling fear grasp his heart.

The beast opened it mouth and the duo braced themselves for another roar. Yet what came out of it's mouth was far more terrifying…it was a laugher

"**HAHAHAHAHA** **Did you really thought you can defeat me?** **Intruder you are noting here, this is my territory, my world I AM GOD HERE YOU WORM!" **the beast advanced towards them. Stirring large masses of water.

Ichigo put his mask on and Tia released her sword.

"**Hado no 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō!" **Ichigo sent dozens spears of light toward the beast eyes slowing it down a little yet not managing to do any excessive damage. Yet it gave Tia time to form and shoot large Cascada. It pushed the beast back, stopping it's advance but that was it.

"**FOOLS! I CANNOT BE STOPPED!"** the monster opened its mouth widely and shoot at them a mass of dirty grey water. Form Ichigo and Tia perspective it seemed that the whole ocean is falling on them. They could see that it's water was full of sea abominations. Tia pointed her sword at the mass of water

"Hirviendo" she boiled the water instantly killing all of the abominations, they died with gruesome cry. Then she took control of the water and shoot another Cascada yet it was countered by another shoot of grey water. Tia started to exchange the water attacks with the beast and the battle came to the standstill.

Ichigo tried to shift the balance but his attacks were utterly inefficient, nothing more that minor annoyance.

"**Fuck"** he growled" **I can't even scratch that shit!"** he shoot several more getsugas with similar effects. He saw that Tia started to wear out , the sweat was sliding down her face, but she kept her position firmly replying any attack.

Then out of nowhere another Cascada hit the giant in the back making it stumble .Ichigo head turned to the direction of the attack and he felt grin crept on his face

"**Tiburon!"** he shouted happily" **It's high time you show yourself**"

"**Aww missed me cutey?" **she came closer and snuggled into his arms "**You know that eyes of yours are really turning me on" **Ichigo blushed in the darkest shade of red under his mask but he decided to play the game.

"**I can say the same about your tattoos" **he said in low seductive voice, now it was Tiburon's turn to blush

"**Ha! I knew it"** she licked her lips seductively "**So how about little…"**

"Hey! Break it you two lovebirds!" Tia growled sending another wave at the monster" We still have an enemy to defeat!"

"**Aww Tia you're such a killjoy, right Ichi-kuuun?" **Tia glared at him daring him to say anything. Ichigo diplomatically remained silent and just went into the battle "**Tsk sooo whipped" ** she joined the battle as well.

The battle turned to ours trio favor and they started to slowly push the beast back. Simultaneous attack form Tia and Tiburon started to show effects. The giants armor started to crack under the water.

"**ENOUGH!"** the giant roared and did something that Tia, Tiburon or Ichigo wouldn't even image in their wildest dreams.

It jumped.

Imagine seeing a behemoth, with size matching the highest skyscrapers shooting into the air creating a massive super-tsunami waves shooting in every direction. Utterly devastating and horrifying. Now imagine standing in its landing zone.

Ichigo disintegrated his mask "Tia" he called her with a bizarrely tranquil expression on his face.

"Yes?" she replied with matching one.

"Have I told you how nasty place is your mind to be?" If Tia hadn't been so shocked, she would feel offended but seeing a very big object heading towards them with alarming speed could do this to you.

"**RUN!"** Tiburon yelled and grabbed them by shoulders dragging them away. They began dashing madly as fast as they could but their effort was futile .

The colossus hit the sea surface like a meteor, creating the largest waves Tia, Tibuon or Ichigo ever saw. For a moment water covered the sky. Despite running at full speed the waves quickly caught them.

"**Tia hold Ichigo!"** Tiburon yelled wrapping herself around Ichigo. Tia quickly did the same. In other circumstances Ichigo could be considered very lucky, being hugged by two skimpy dressed hot twins, but now he was looking with terror at the descending water. He knew that he had the least chances to survive that. How right he was.

When the wave hit them it couldn't be compared to anything they ever felt. The strength, the pressure, it was simply unbelievable . It ripped them apart effortlessly sending them in different directions.

"Ichigo!/**Ichigo!" **Tia and Tiburon yelled simultaneously. The water was their element, so none of them had any problems in it. Ichigo on the other hand was an intruder and despite the ability to breathe under water he got from Tiburon, the place was still dangerous for him.

They regained their footing and shoot towards Ichigo.

Meanwhile Ichigo was still fighting against the current, yet it was pointless. No matter how strongly the tried to resist the flow he couldn't do a thing, to make the matters worse he lost his sword at one point, ripped by the violent water.

'Fuck I'm so powerless here! It's like her mind is fighting against me!' then he realized that it was it, he finally found the way to defeat the giant.' Got to tell Tia' just when he finished that thought he felt that something warp around him. He looked down and saw black tentacles.

'Shit' suddenly he was pulled to the giants direction with insane speed. His vision turned to blur, the images were simply too fast.

After what seemed like eternity he was finally pulled out of the water. Ichigo had opened his eyes and quickly regretted it. Now he was staring into a green bottomless pit, filled with hate and fury. He swallowed hard, feeling dread but not because of the monster ,but for the fact that such thing existed within Tia. For a moment the two just looked at each other having silent starting match. Ichigo broke the eye-contact first not being able to withstand the hatred in the creature eyes.

"**You're weak shinigami"** the beast growled" **You don't have the power to protect her"**

"and you do huh? You're hurting her!" he shoot back, with fury.

"**SILENCE! WORM, I've been protecting her since first second in HM! When her mind was too weak to cope with the world it was I who pushed us to survive! It was I was gave her power!"**

"Bullshit! It was Tiburon not YOU" Ichigo snarled, his response only drew the laugher form the giant

"**HAHA! Tiburon is just a mere part of me! When I decided that Tia was strong enough to stand on her own feet, I created her to be a medium between us…but it seems that she has grown too independent" **Ichigo gasped

"No, it can't be…then why? Why she was so sad when you were protecting her!" he yelled in despair

"**She wasn't sad because I was protecting her! She was sad because the life have took everything from her! Her parents! Her grandfather! And EVEN HER INNOCENCE!"** the colossus roared" **I AM HER DARKNESS, AND I WILL PROTECT HER FORM EVERYTHING EVEN YOU!**

"I don't want to hurt her! God damn it I want to.."

"**LIES! NO ONE CARE ABOUT US! WE ARE ALONE "** the tentacles started to tighten. Ichigo yelled feeling his ribs crack. Suddenly he felt a strong pulling like something was taking his out of this dimension.

"Tessai he's trying to get me out' Ichigo realized' not yet…' he resisted the force what difficult in his state.

…

_Outside world _

Ururu whipped the sweat form the Tessai's forehead. At some point both Ichigo and Tia started to emit a massive amounts of reiatsu, what increased the difficulty of holding the spell.

"What the hell is happening there" Urahara asked with serious face, he had to create a barrier to hold Tia's reiatsu so they won't be compromised" They use so much power"

"I don't' know but looks like Ichigo is facing some serious problems" no sooner the words leaved him mouth ichigo started to trash violently.

"JInta, Ururu hold him down!" Urahara yelled, the kids pinned him down, yet one hand went to his chest and grabbed his shit tightly." Tessai get him out of there! He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"On it!" he started to mutter some words, but suddenly remained silent" Not good owner…he's resisting me"

"Then force him!" Urahara snapped

"I can do it but the chance to fry his brain oscillates around 90%" he replied, Urahara remained silent

'Kurosaki-kun you better survive this or your father will kill both of us' he thought and looked at the pair with stern face.

…..

_Tia's mindscape_

"GYAAA!" Ichigo screamed in pain as his ribs cracked painfully. The giant continued to mercilessly crush his opponent. The turned his head to the side and saw Tia and Tiburon flying towards them. He turned his body so they could see the beaten shinigami

"Ichigo!" Tia yelled terrified, Tiburon on the other hand snarled and charged at the giant

"**Ola A.." **the giant snapped his hand and shoot her out of the sky like a fly. Tiburon crashed on the nearest island and remained still.

"Tiburon!" Tia turned to the giant and steeled herself ' I can't lose, I have to protect them!'

"**Foolish girl stop fighting me I'm not your enemy"** the beast told her.

"What are you babbling about!" she snapped" You're hurting my friends!"

"**Tiburon is nothing but a mere part of you and as for him…."** He growled" **You have no friends, he's deceiving you"**

"That's not true! I know Ichigo!" she yelled

"**We both know that judging people's characters was never your strong point…you're naïve "** Tia gritted her teeth

"Then why he went to such lengths to help me! Why he is risking his life for me at his very moment!" she shoot back. The giant remained silent looking at her with those glowing green pits." No answer…I will tell you" she looking straight into Ichigo eyes" because he love and care about me…I don't' need to despair anymore" those words seemed like physical hit to the back giant. He literally cringed, taking step back.

"**No…"** Ichigo felt that tentacles loosen. He took his chance and yelled.

"TIA! IT"S YOUR MIND! THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT HIM AND HE WILL WEA-GYAAAA!" he yelled again as the tentacles tightened putting pressure on his abused ribs

"**SHUT UP!"** he swung his arm and threw Ichigo away with terrifying strength. The air pressure was so strong that Ichigo couldn't take a breath. He passed Tia in a spit of second and crashed on the same island as Tiburon.

"Ugh.." he coughed blood, using last ounce of his strength to cast a healing spell to dealt with the worst wounds' Shit I'm all spent' Ichigo thought. Suddenly he found himself in the shadow. He lifted his eyes and saw a gigantic fist coming his way.' Damn so this is it?' he tried to move but his body felt heavy.

Just before the fist connect a yellow blur jumped in front of Ichigo and stopped it. Tia gritted her teeth and pushed all her power to stop the monster form killing Ichigo.

"**You cannot stop me with power I gave you, fool!"** the beast increased pressure"** Not when I can take it from you"** To Tia's utter terror her blade started to crack and crumble, but she didn't gave up, she now used both of her hands.

"Tia…run" Ichigo chocked" It enough ,save yourself" him words make her go through a déjà vu, with their roles reversed. She felt a smile crept on her face.

….

Tia's P.O.V

'Did he really thought I will abandon him?' I smirked to my thoughts. That black bastard started increase the pressure. My knee gave up and I fell, not being able to hold him.' I can't lost!'

"**Give up you cannot win!"** he roared

"Shut up! I won't ever give up!" It can't be I won't be defeated, this is my mind for god sake! Ichigo words echoed in my mind

"**You're nothing without me, nothing but hurt, scared, lonely little girl**" I felt my resolve melt, all my bad memories suddenly came back to me, I was briefly aware that it was his doing but I couldn't stop that crushing feelings. All my grief and sadness hit me at once. I felt that my strength is leaving me.

"Please anyone help me" my muscles cried in pain" I can't lose another precious person!"

"_C..ll…m…na..e" _I heard a sound, on a very verge of hearing, I concentrated"_ Call..my…name"_ I was confused who was I supposed to call? I felt that I can't hold on any longer, so it was worth a shot.

"What is your name?" I whispered.

"_My name is…."_

**Tia P.O.V end**

….

The situation was looking grimly. Ichigo and Tiburon were both out of the game and Tia was running on her last reserves.

Ichigo looked at the kneeling woman in front of him with sad eyes. He deeply regretted that he couldn't help her more in most crucial moment.

'_Have faith Ichigo'_ Zangetsu told him

'How?, we've got beaten' he replied feeling helpless

'**Tsk, if ya weren't busy looking under her mini so much, btw who would have known that she was a black type I always thought that she would wear white…anyways ya would fell that something is waking up'** Hichigo grinned

'What is waking up?'

'**Your ever dormant dick, god you're so stupid, just concentrate'** he scorned him. Ichigo did as he was told and immediately felt it.

"It can't be…"

"Utau! Ningyo!1 Tia shouted at top of her lugs. For a few seconds nothing happened. Yet that was it, the giant stopped his attack and stood still not daring to move. Then a faint yellow glow could be seen in the middle of his fore head. As soon as the light gained strength the Colossus recoiled back and howled in pain. His hands traveled to his forehead as if they tried to stop something from coming out.

Tia had risen from her knees and looked at the struggling giant. She took a deep breath and shouted again

"UTAU! NINGYO!" the effect was immediate, the beast forehead exploded . A spear of light flew out of it and flew with blazing speed towards Tia. When it looked like it was about to pierce her it stopped and turned so it faced Tia horizontally. She looked at it for a moment and then hesitantly reached for it.

As soon as her hand contacted with it, the spear stopped glowing revealing Tia's zanpakutō.

It was a naginata. It was about two meters twenty centimeters long, with the handle about 180 cm long and the blade about 40 cm. The handle was colored in sea blue color . The blade itself had a silver tint and it was 20 cm wide. Five circular holes were placed along the blade. The blade had a three sharp curves on the blunt side just like Ichigo's zanpakuto .

Tia looked at the weapon with unreadable expression. For a few seconds she was just staring at it not moving a muscle. But soon a faint smile blossomed on her face.

'I finally feel complete' she thought and looked at the at the monster." It's time to finish it" she jumped into the air and flew over to monsters head. Now in the middle of its forehead was a gaping hole. Rivers of dirty grey water and dead sea abomination flown out of it. The giant looked at her with something akin to fear.

"You see this" she showed him her naginata " I am not nothing, this is MY power not yours" she raised her hands over her head and started spinning the naginata in the windmill fashion. The weapon started to emit a low whistling sound as it gained speed.

"**NO! STOP IT!"** the monster howled "**YOU CAN'T DO IT!"**

"I can and I will… Ningyo no nageki2 " she whispered and released powerful sound wave. With a screech of a banshee it dashed towards the colossus. The beast roared when the sound wave hit him, yet he was powerless to do anything about it. Every fiber of it's being was assaulted by sound vibrations. The beast black started to crack and crumble. The first to go were his arms.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The giant literally shattered like glass, sending shards in every direction. Finally the main torso fell back to the sea to never stood back.

Tia looked at the bubbling water waiting for anymore tricks for the beast but none had come. Judging that the battle was over Tia headed back to Ichigo and Tiburon.

When Tia was fighting the colossus Tiburon regained consciousness and crawled towards Ichigo.

"**Hey stud, mind telling me what the hell is going on?** " She looked at the screaming monster.

"Apparently Tia has awakened her shinigami powers and now she's kicking the shit out of him" he said in deadpan voice " You know, seeing someone beat the thing you barely could scratch can really make you self-conscious" he sniffed.

" **Now, now I sure she will treat you well" **Tiburon grinned, yet her mood was far from happy. if Tia had awakened hers shinigami power wouldn't that mean that Tiburon was now useless? She furrowed her eyebrows. '**I hope that's not the case'** she bit her lip.

They both continued to watch the shattering titan with awe. There was something majestic, to see such creature fall, the sight itself was humbling.

The duo waited for Tia to join them. She flew to them and landed softy on the ground. She looked at them and smirked.

"Hey you"

"**Hey yourself/** Hey yourself" they replied simultaneously. Tia grin grew wider as she looked at their battered forms

"You both look like you had a rough day" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No shit, now I want nothing more than to get home and sleep for a week " He chuckled

"_You're leaving already? How rude! we just met!" _ a voice boomed behind them. Ichigo and Tiburon heads snapped back with loud crack. Tiburon was slack-jawed and Ichigo was now loosing vast amounts of blood through his nose at the sight before them.

Behind them stood an incredibly beautiful woman. She was slightly shorter than Tia, yet as well-endowed as her. Her skin had lighter color than Tia. Her face had a nice round shaped face with full lips and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was snow with and reached her waist line. But the most noticeable thing about her was her outfit. She wore a bra made of seashells, that barely covered her nipples, her skirt was made of seaweed yet Ichigo could swear it was even shorter than Tiburon's.

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo shuttered

"_My name is Ningyo, handsome_" she took Ichigo face in her hand and kissed him upside down(like in spider- man).

"Mphmm!mmm" Ichigo protested weakly, despite enjoying the kiss 'little salty' he thought off handily as Ningyo deepened the kiss.

"Ningyo let Ichigo go!" Tia ordered with pulsing vein on her forehead.

"_But he enjoys it, right Ichi-kun?"_ she asked sweetly

"hehehe" it was Ichigo's only response as he smiled goofily. Tia's eyes began to twitch dangerously.

"Ichigo…" Tia growled. Self-preservation kicked in and Ichigo latterly jumped away from Ningyo

"Ok ok I'm not doing it anymore" he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I see you have little to no problem by kissing other women" she hissed

"Well technically they are a part of you so I guess I'm kissing you but in indirect manner" achievement complete: excuse on spot. Tia opened her mouth to argue but shut it immediately when his words hit her.

"**Damn that even make sense**" Tiburon smirked and moved little closer to Ichigo

"Don't you even dare" Tia snarled

"**Awww, just a little one? Please"** Tiburon pouted

"No" came the stern reply .

"**Bitch"** Tiburon mumbled

"What was that?"

"**Nothing Ti-chan, love you**" she replied with fake sweetness.

"_Now, Now girls you're making a scene I'm sure that Ichi-kun is really perplexed by your behavior" _Both Tia and Tiburon blushed and looked at Ichigo. They were mildly surprised by the stern look on his face.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Tia asked with concern

"Look" he pointed to the shore line. The trio turned and froze. They saw a limping figure coming out of the sea. When it finally came closer all of them gasped. The figure looked like Tia, except it was all bleached. She was dressed in some torn rugs that barely covered her body . Ripped white shirt and green cotton skirt were loosely hanging on her body. The figure finally went out of the water and fell on all four on soft sand. The tense silence fell on the group. For a few moments no one dared to move.

The first one to break it was Ichigo. He stood up with grunt and walked to her, the rest followed hesitantly. When Ichigo finally stood in front of bleached Tia she lifted her head. Ichigo immediately noticed her unique eyes. The sclera had turned blue while her teal irises get even more intensive shade. She looked at him with a scowl.

"**So you came to finish me off?" **Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Can you answer my question?" he asked avoiding hers

"**Tsk, ask if you must"** she spat.

"Why?"

"**Why what?"**

"Why did you tried to drag her down to that vortex and stop her from awakening her shinigami powers?"

"**To protect her" **she replied quietly.

"I heard that before, tell the truth" he demanded

"**IT IS THE TRUTH!" **she yelled"** I wanted to protect her from everyone, even herself" ** Ichigo eyes widen. The girls behind him gasped

"And what the hell that supposed to mean?!" white Tia grinned

"**It meant that I wanted to save her from her feelings"** she looked directly at Tia" **To spare her from another pain of loss and betrayal…but that damn Hōgyoku ruined everything! When it turned her to arrancar she began to fell more… I started to lost control over her…" **she looked at Ichigo with hatred" **and then you came and blasted what little handle on her I had…making her remember…"** she lowered her head" **I couldn't repress the memories any longer…"**

"Who are you?" Tia whispered. Her white counterpart chuckled.

"**I am your darkness…your anger, sadness, grief, fear…hate, I am your despair"** she grinned at Tia"**I am you"**

"No…" Tia felt that her legs turn to jelly

"Then why did you took that hideous form?" Ichigo asked

"**Despair isn't pretty…it's like a dirt that covers your soul…and you probably noticed whose face I was wearing…"** Tia cringed at the mention of _that_ person" **I took it all on myself, I just wanted to spare you those horrifying memories" **she looked at Ichigo "**and look what you did, now she's suffering because of you"**

" I didn't mean…" he began

"**What? Hurt her? Just like the tsunami didn't mean to kill her parents, just like the pirates didn't mean to kill grandpa, just like Kale didn't mean to rape me…her…oh wait the two last meant it!" **She snapped with watering eyes "**Tia don't trust him, he will hurt you in the end, please believe me" ** she begged.

"No Ichigo isn't like that" Tia replied instantly making Ichigo smile.

"**Really? Even now he's in love with another woman…what was her name? Oh yeah Yoruichi!"** Ichigo mouth fell agape. He glanced quickly at Tia and saw that that comment struck a nerve, she looked at him with hesitation" **What no answer? See now? He's just like everyone just hurting us" ** Ichigo took deep breath and walked to her. When white Tia saw his movement, she started to crawl back" **NO! STOP! Don't come any closer!"** she looked at Ichigo with wide eyes and childlike fear, she looked at him like he was some sort of monster, she was looking at him as if he was…Kale.

That very look on the face of a person that Ichigo loved cut him to the very core of his heart. "**Someone please" **she whimpered. Ichigo towered over her.

Tia was now very anxious. She really didn't know what to expect. One part of her told her to jump in fort of the white counterpart and shield her, but the other, bigger one told her to trust Ichigo.' I must have faith in him' she noticed that her other part have the same expression on their faces. Anxiousness mixed with trust. She turned her eyes to the scene in front of her.

"**J**-**Just make it quick"** white Tia shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around herself. Few tear slide down her face. She was prepared to die, alone and scared. But what she didn't predict was a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her into tight hug. She blinked surprised and saw that her head was now pressed against Ichigo chest."** What the hell are you doing?"** she asked feeling anger rise in her

"Hugging you" Ichigo replied simply

"**I know that! Just what the hell are you trying to pull!" ** she yelled trying to push him back, yet Ichigo was holding her tightly.

" Nothing I just feel like holding you in my arms" he smirked. White Tia looked at him flabbergasted.

"**Let go!"** she demanded

"No"

"**Damn you I told you to let me go!" **she started to struggle violently"** Don't you dare to act with me like you care!"**

"I don't need to act" he told her softly

"**Lies! You don't care about me! You're just want my body!" ** she unknowingly started to refer to herself instead of Tia.

"That's true" he admitted, effectively shutting her up, he head three gasps behind him." But that's only a smart part of you.." he turned and looked at Tia" that I want" he turned back and looked deeply in white Tia's eyes" I want your smile, your laugh, your happiness but at most I want your heart" he smiled gently at her" You don't need to be afraid anymore" she stopped struggling.

"**You really mean that?"** she mumbled snuggling into his chest.

"I did" he whispered.

"**And what about that other woman?" **Ichigo sighed

"I will tell you what I had told to Tia, I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt her….but know this whatever will happen nothing will make me love you any less" White Tia smiled at him.

"**I guess that's the best I will get from you"** she started to glow.

"What's going on are you ok?!" Ichigo asked worried. His concern grew as the small particles started to separate from her. She slowly began to be transparent.

"**More than ever"** she smirked and gently kissed Ichigo on the lips"** I will go now…Tiburon"** she gained the attention of the Tia's hollow.

"**Yes?" **the said one came closer

"**I will now became a part of you…just like you were a part of me"** white Tia smirked "**please use my power wisely…and only in the time of absolute need…" **she looked at Ichigo with gentle smile** "farewell Kurosaki Ichigo…I'm happy that I have met you…"** and with that white Tia faded away.

Heavy silence followed the departure of white Tia. Ichigo couldn't hold the tears in his eyes and crying silently. The three girls followed the suit. For few minutes the group mourned.

"Ichigo" Tia called him. He looked at her with eyes filled with grief" Don't be sad for her" she told him surprising him.

"But.." he tried to argue

"She…had found peace… and she's not gone, as she told you she just became a part of Tiburon as well as a part of Ningyo and me so she will live on inside of use" she wrapped her arms around him " And thank you for crying for her" Ichigo just tighten the hug.

"Thanks for that" he mumbled" And it looks like it's time for me to leave this place…after all I just can't occupy your mind for so long" he joked weakly making girls giggle. He concentrated on leaving just like he did when he did in his mindscape and fell the similar pulling. Like white Tia he became transparent and started to disappear

"Tiburon it was good to see you again and Ningyo I'm glad that I met you" he smiled charmingly at them making them blush. Suddenly something clicked in Tiburon's head

"**HEY I'm the only one who hadn't got a kiss!"** she ran at Ichigo and tried to kiss him, but she just got through him and fell on the sand.

"Sorry Tiburon maybe next time" he had grinned and disappeared.

"**God damn it! It's all your fault Tia!"** she snapped. Tia and Ningyo were just staring at her" **What are you looking at?"**

"_Tiburon you're...changing"_ Ningyo told her.

"**What the…"** she ran into the water to see her reflection "**hell"**

…

_Outside world_

Tessai slowly retreated his hands form both teens foreheads. He sighed deeply, feeling tired.

"Owner it's over" he announced. Jina and Ururu stopped pinning Ichigo down and looked at him with worry.

"Did he succeeded?" Urahara asked, waving Tessai with his fan.

"We will know in a minute" They both looked at the stirring form of Ichigo. He woke up with a groan and his had traveled to his temples

"Ouch…I feel like I fought Zaraki" he said making other man chuckle.

"It's a side effect of the spell, it causes a strong migraine to the user, I will go and bring you some aspirin Ichigo-dono, Jinta, Ururu come with me" Tessai and the kids left the room left the room.

"So how was it?" the hatted man asked. The only reply was a haunted look in Ichigo eyes" That bad, huh?"

"You can't even image…it's really a wonder that she didn't lost her mind" he whispered." I don't know if I could survive what she did…she's really strong" he smiled faintly and moved his hand to caress Tia's cheek.

"I see, so you won't tell me what exactly happened there?" Urahara asked with slight whine.

"No, it's private" Ichigo replied not taking eyes form his girlfriend" When she will wake up?"

"I don't know but it should be soon" they both fell silent waiting for Arrancar lady to wake up

" Urahara-san"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you" the shop owner rose his eyebrow

"What question?" Ichigo looked at him seriously

"What is ,,The Gate"?" Urahara made a classic gold fish expression, looking with wide eyes at Ichigo.

"How the hell do you even know about that!" he exclaimed" Oh I get it Tessai told you…"

"No, he didn't…I have my own ways to get information" Ichigo grinned, forgetting to mention very accidental ways to get information." I'm keeping my tabs on you" he lied through his teeth.

"Oh yeah so what was I doing yesterday!" Urahara snapped

"Being lazy ass like you are for most of your time" Ichigo guessed wildly. Imagine his surprise when Urahara chocked with his salvia.

"How the hell…oh my Kurosaki-kun you really have grown ahahaha" he laughed

"Ok back to the topic" ichigo said" What is the gate?" Urahara sighed

"I cannot tell you that, that's a secret only few can know" Ichigo gritted his teeth

"I have to know if these Ancients are threat!" he exclaimed angrily

"Ichigo it's obvious that you heard our conversation from yesterday somehow, The problem has been fixed so you won't have to worry about them in the nearest future "

"But what about that other thing, I mean those guys in two years? Who are they?" Urahara sighed again

" I can't.."

"Then what can you tell me! Stop treating me like a brat! I have to know if my family and friends are in danger!" Ichigo yelled

"That's enough Kurosaki!" Urahara raised his voice, narrowing his eyes" I told you that I can't tell you anything so stop asking!" tense silence fell between two men. Just when Ichigo was about to say something Tessai came to the room with pills and a glass of water. He immediately noticed the tense atmosphere.

"Something happened?" he asked handling Ichigo the medicine and water.

"Nothing at all Tessai-san Urahara-san and me just explained some matters to each other" he glared coldly at Urahara.

"I…see" he replied looking at both men with concern. They sat for a few minutes in heavy silence. Tia finally stirred from her sleep and looked around.

"W-where am I?" she asked

"You're safe, we're in Urahara shop" Ichigo told her." Are you alright?"

"Yes…I think I finally am" she smiled faintly at him.

"Ok we will head back home" Ichigo stood and helped Tia to stand" We will just take ours bodies and leave" they began to walk to the room's doors

"Ichigo" Urahara said" I know that you are angry at me for not telling you anything but know that I made a promise to…certain man to keep silent, and I intend to keep that promise…but you can ask _that_ man for the answers" he smiled slyly.

"thanks old man" Ichigo grinned, his previous anger disappeared.

Tia and Ichigo left the shop and walked back home. There was already dark outside. Ichigo looked at his watch and saw that it was already after 11 PM. They both hurried back home. They traveled the distance in silence, both having their mind occupied.

When they finally reached their home Ichigo broke the silence

"Do you need some time for yourself?" Tia chuckled quietly

"Always the gentlemen huh?...yes I will need some time to sort everything out" she blushed.

"If anything…"

"I know ,I will just call" Ichigo smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek . Ichigo went first and pushed the door handle.

"GOOOOD NIGHT ICHIGOOOOOO!" a foot connected with his face sending him flying backwards" HAHA my son it seem you are losing you tou-GYAA!" a well-placed fist got the matter of greeting his father, and showing him his only son love

"Damn I forgot about that old bastard" Ichigo huffed. They went inside. Then he head that Tia started to giggle, then burst out laughing" It's good to see your having fun at my expense" the comment seemed to only amuse her more. Soon the tears started to slide down her cheeks.

After good ten minutes she managed to calm down.

"uhh thanks guys I needed that" she smiled at them despite tears still running down her face" I will go upstairs now" Ichigo watched Tia go and literally collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

"God what a day" he groaned

"Tell me about it son" Isshin sat on the armchair that was placed across the small table.

"Well _dad _first I want to ask about…" he began

"No" Isshin replied sternly" I will not talk with you about those things, and if you wondering how do I know Urahara called me before you came here" Ichigo sighed

"I'm just too tired to argue with you but just tell me why?" Isshin leaned back and sank in the armchair. He rubbed his temples and suddenly looked much older.

"Those are some really old wars and even older grudges, something that the younger generations shouldn't be involved with…some very old mistakes and sins" he looked at Ichigo with very tired eyes" I'm keeping it form you because I want to protect you form that past, this is not your burden to carry….your young and you should enjoy life as much as you can and while you still can"

"What will happen in two years?" Ichigo couldn't stop himself

"I promise that I will tell you when the right time come…maybe we will manage to stop it from happening … you know what? let's make a deal… if we won't manage to handle that matter in let's say a year I will give you all info I have ok?" Ichigo nodded." Until then train and get stronger…oh and get young Ishida to work on his power too"

"Why?" Ichigo asked not getting his point

"Well aside for having a powerful ally, you could adapt at fighting with differed kind of opponents that hollows, Arracnars ect." Isshin grinned

"I guess you're right.." he closed his eyes.

"So mind filling me what had happened today?" Ichigo opened one eye and looked at his father. He had a face like an excited child

"Fine, but it's not a happy story" Isshin noticed his son sad expression and his smile fell from his face.

"Well after I came back from SS…" Ichigo summarized what had happened that day. Form his unexpected date with Tia thought learning to make barriers to the moment that Tia collapsed and onward to what had happened in her inner world. When he reached the moment when Tia and Kale were alone in her room…

"And he…he.." he curled his hand into fists, clenching his teeth. Isshin sat next to his son and put a hand on his arm.

"What did he do?" Isshin asked, but his gut was telling him that it wasn't anything pleasant.

"He raped her…right before my eyes" Ichigo chocked with watering eyes. His father looked at him with baffled expression.

"What?"

"Yes…he raped her…and I couldn't do anything…just watch" Isshin wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him into a half-hug" It was just like with mom all over again…I could just watch and weep" he whispered " I couldn't help either of them "

" Ichigo it wasn't your fault…" Isshin began, but his word fell deaf on Ichigo's ears

"But the worst part was the dead look in her eyes…like she died that moment…she only managed to stand because she was afraid for her sister, because that son of a bitch threatened to kill her" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair." Again I had to watch the person I care about suffer…Dad?" he asked suddenly

"Yes?"

"I know we already spoke about it but I want your honest answer now…when mom died.. Have you hated me for that?" Ichigo looked straight into his father eyes. Isshin closed his eyelids for a moment and sighed.

"I..did.." Ichigo nodded perfectly understanding it"...for a full second… and I'm ashamed for it till this very day" he smiled at his son" Masaki would never forgive me for it…I will never forgive myself for it"

"Dad you don't have to.."

"I do, trust me, when you will have your own children you will understand…now tell me what happened then. Ichigo nodded and finished the story. He told him how Tia died, how he took her out of the vortex, the fight with giant and the conversation with Tia's despair. After hearing the rest Isshin fell silent proceeding all the information.

"So basically she awakened her zanpakuto?" he asked

"Yes, she did and now she possess both ressuretion and a zanpakuto" he confirmed that.

"You really caught quite unique fish in your net my son" his father grinned" I want to give you a piece of advice if you're willing to hear it"

"Sure why not" he replied

"If you ever decide that you are in love with other woman, be it Yoruichi, Inoue or Rukia and you would want to be with them don't make Tia feel any less loved, you're her world now" Ichigo looked at his father with wide eyes

"Wait Rukia likes me too?!" he almost yelled

'Crap' Isshin thought " No I meant you spent a lot of time with her so I thought that you like her"

"I see…anyways I know that but I don't want to hurt them…and I'm really confused… I don't know what to do, damn why the life is so complicated" Ichigo sighed hundredth time this day.

"Life is never easy my son, anyways it over 1 AM and you have school tomorrow so go to sleep" Isshin stood.

"I guess I will just crash here for a night, she need some space now" he lied in more comfortable position

" Always a considered one just as I teach you" Ichigo grinned

"Sure you did Dad see ya later"

"Night son"

….

Dictionary:

Utau! Ningyo!- Sing! Mermaid!

Ningyo no nageki- Mermaid's Lament/Wail

AN

Ok folks here ya go the chapt is done! It took me really long time to write it. The very idea of Tia zanpakuto took me days. I looked for something deadly yet feminine and there you have it! Naginata!

As for the plot, you probably guess that I'm talking about quinces. I refuse to believe that no one knew about such massive preparations to war. It's just too unbelievable for S.S or even Urahara to not be aware of such threat. So I made few people aware of that but I will not spoil the rest.

Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

So don't forget to leave a REVIEW, in which you tell me how much you missed me over January. I'm counting on you guys!


	21. It's complicated

Chapter 21

A/N

Ok guys I back, sorry for the delay but I had to re-take one exam and sadly I'm a duty first person anyways I have A very important announcement to you all y faithful readers

**THERE WILL BE A POLL, OF WHO SHOULD BE NEXT ROMANTIC INTEREST FOR ICHIGO! **There will be only on woman available to choose so think well about that. And I have a request for you, please spare two minutes and go vote. I really want your opinion on that matter. It will be a blind poll so I will keep you in suspense until the very end. So once again please cast a vote ok?

….

**beastking1e-** Maybe post him again when I will give a next call of OC's kay

**lostsoldierS636/X2-** thanks for your revies and I'm glad you think so. I hadn't read any fic with her with a decent back story for her so I decided to be a first, I'm happy that I managed to succeed

**XxGodOfWar13xX-** thanks

**ReaperRobo-** we can discuss it, I too have some pet project on the side to feel free to PM me

**Diesel91499-** Ha! Sure you are, glad that someone missed me. Your reviews are always a spirit lifters;)

**VentusZephyria:** Oh I have many ideas for them heheh

**Deviltriggerbrownie: **thanks

**MWkillkenny84:** in situations like that I sing a ,,I don't want to set the world of fire" song

**beastKing13:** maybe

**SSJ3 Kyuubi GohanX20: **Thanks for all your reviewsI wish I had more reviewers like you. Also thanks for pointing my mistakes I will fix them in time. And as for your question I won't spoil the story, you have to be patient. Oh and as for chapt 10 question look in the last fight with Yami to see what's going on.

**BrokenSoulofDreams:** You know great minds thinks the same

**Kagega**- me too;)

**Wiggles-n-stuff-** Glad you liked it, and like you I don't like fic's were the main character is a god-like, it's just plain boring in my opinion, as well the aforementioned ,, I love you ten minutes after I saw you", and I'm also glad that I made you like that pairing.

**Tenken Tenshika-** because those are different power sources thus different powers

**NA6425-** you know after your review I realized that you are right, lucky bastard

**Ninetalehollow-** I can assure you, you will love her new look

**Halibellover-** Damn I really turned you into a junky haha glad you like my stuff

**JakMartheDarkWarrior-** I read in some book a theory that a human is a sum of scars, both good and bad experiences are important and you just can't cut from your past, without that you can't truly move on. And as for other part I have a poll on my profile and there is an option for them to stay a pair so don't forget to vote

**Arch-Daishou-** thanks and you interested me with your story I'm normally nor into a cross overs but I might read yours

**Rooivalk253-** Yep in cannon it struck me how similar they are. I hope Kubo will final let them met since he bothered to bring Tia back….in a manner I really don't like ( damn you quincy!)

**XxT334xX-** Glad I have such influence on other people!

**scottusa1: **me too

**Ryan2212: thanks**

**OnyxTemplar:** well beign loaded with cash really help with real estate

**Shattered Faith-** thanks

**Nathanschulman:** thanks

**The Immortal Siegfried: **glad to hear it

**Xager-the-Chaos-King:** So many possibilities

**DhanaRagnarok:** Well her mind was in fragile state so a little chaos was intentional. And as for the harem go the poll.

**Animortal28: **Maybe they will, and don't worry I always appreciate a review

**99 luffy:** At some point me too

**Ghost131-** Kami! I would love to see their faces hahaha, and I'm glad you didn't kill yourself with that mad driving

**Damaio The End: **thanks

**Arrankor-** thanks

…..

_Monday morning _

The sun was slowly rising illuminating the still sleeping Karakura town. The faint rays of sun lazily spread through the whole city.

Tia stirred in her bed trying to change the position so the sun won't be shining directly on her face. It proved pointless, because of the fact that the bed was near the window and even turning to the other side didn't help. Finally having enough she decided to get up. She lifted the blanked and stretched feeling her joints pop back to their places. She looked around a room and noticed that she was alone.

She felt a pang of guilt. Yesterday she asked Ichigo for some time for herself to think. But the moment she sat on the bed, the weariness of whole day hit her. The literally collapsed and in seconds drifted into a dreamless slumber. Which she was very grateful for. She didn't know if she could handle a nightmares so soon.

She had looked at the clock and saw that is was 6:34 AM. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom for her morning needs. Then she had walked downstairs and saw Ichigo sprawled on sofa.

His orange hair were even more messy than normal. Form the edge of his mouth a trail of drool was wetting the pillow he was hugging. Tia chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend. She walked closer and looked at his face. With mouth open agape and a drool leaking out of his mouth he looked really stupid. She pushed his cheek with her index finger a little. Ichigo mumbled something incoherent but remained asleep. Chuckling more she did that again.

"Dad…go away" he mumbled, drawing more laughs form her." Yoruichi…get..damn….clothes" Tia's finger started to painfully dug into his cheek, effectively waking him up. His eyes snapped open and landed on Tia. He was about to wrap his arms around her when he noticed a really big (super cute) pout on her face.

"Hey Tia is something wrong?" she just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Does Yoruichi have a big problem with keeping her clothes on around you? She growled.

"How do you know it?" he asked shocked

"You sleep talked" she deadpanned.

"YYYY- I see…but don't worry she's been doing that since before we have met" and that wasn't right thing to say.

" So she's parading naked in front of you, and it's not bothering you?" Tia felt anger arising in her.

"Well…I just got used to it….more or less" Ichigo knew that he was walking on a very thin ice.

" I want to meet her" Tia asked with sweet(read: Unohana like) smile.

"I don't think it would be a good idea" he replied carefully

"Why?, I only wish to talk" Ichigo looked at her blankly

" Yeah and Grimmjow is a pacifist" he deadpanned, making Tia giggle." So…how are you?" he asked awkwardly. Tia sat beside him and leaned slightly on him.

"I'm fine…I guess, I fell asleep a moment after I sat on the bed…sorry about that" she gave him weak smile.

"No problem…I'm glad that you are ok…I was worried" he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Looks like I'm more trouble that I'm worth" she laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, I think I have a pre-mature grey hair already because of you" he chuckled

"You were supposed to tell me that's not true" she hissed. Ichigo just kissed her cheek.

"And were would be fun in that?" he grinned

"Asshole"

"I live to serve…I will go upstairs now, I need a bath" he stood up.

"Kay, I will fix some breakfast" they went in theirs directions. Ichigo walked upstairs and passed his father room. HE stopped and came back to the doors

'Payback time' he grinned with malice. He quietly opened the door and saw that his father was still sleeping .'Perfect' he walked into the room and jumped.

"GOOOOD MORRRING ISSSHIIIIN!" he landed on his father's chest with both of his feet. Isshin gaped and his eyelids flew open in shock." Rise and shine you old goat!" Ichigo laughed.

"Gyahhha, SON! So you finally decided to usurp my rule as the head of our family!" Isshin exclaimed, getting into fighting stance.

"Nah just a little revenge for all those years of torment" Ichigo grinned. Isshin raised his eyebrow.

"You seem to be in awfully good mood today" he stated

" So what if I am?" Ichigo's father grinned.

"I think I can guess the reason of your good humor, so she's ok?" Ichigo nodded

"Yes thankfully she's fine" he closed his eyes for a moment thanking God for it…and that was his mistake. Isshin foot connected with his face and sent his flying out of his room.

"Ha! you let your guard down Ichigo, you still got much to learn!" Isshin laughed loudly. Ichigo grunted under his breath and walked to the bathroom to clean himself.

Meanwhile Tia was preparing the breakfast. She decided to make and omelette with ham. She gathered all ingredients, mixed them and put it in the frying pan. She discovered that cooking, in some strange way calmed her down. Deep in thoughts she, didn't head that Isshin walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Tia jumped almost drooping the pan.

"G-Good morning" she replied. Isshin gave her a reassuring smile and walked to the make himself some coffee.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked in a tone that didn't left any illusions, about what he was asking.

"I'm fine, really" she replied, with hesitation

"Tia listen, if anything is bothering you, you can talk to me about it…I won't tell any of that to Ichigo if that's what bothering you" he smirked. Tia looked at him with surprise. Her only father figure was Hale and aside from Ichigo she hadn't had anyone to confide to.

"I really don't know what to say.." she bit her lip

"Take your time to sort everything up but don't bottle it never helps…" he put a hand on her shoulder" We're all here for you" Tia's eyes started to water, she never felt so accepted since she was with Hale.

" T-Thank you" she was on verge of tears.

"Now,Now don't cry, I can't stand to see any of my precious children cry, especially my daughters" he said with big smile. Tia looked at him with shock.

"What?..I'm..not" she shuttered

"You may be not my daughter by blood but I care about you as you were my own." Tia was now really struggling to keep her tears at bay" So don't cry, Ichigo was so happy that you were ok, it would sadden him if he had seen you crying." Tia just nodded. Isshin laughed quietly and patted her shoulder." Oh and you're about to burn the omelette" Tia's head snapped to the frying pan and she quickly turned the gas off.

"Geez thanks for distracting me" she said with small smile

"Don't worry Ichigo likes it almost burned" he grinned. Tia blushed at his comment." I didn't say that it was for Ichigo"

"You didn't have to, I have few more years of experience in that area than you" Tia pouted

"I'm older than you" Isshin rose his eyebrow

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you were born in 1908, yes?" Tia nodded" So by human standards you are very old" Tia gritted her teeth" So me in comparison could be only described as an…Ancient" he cringed a little at that name" So much that you are nothing more than a newborn infant to me" he looked her in a way that fully remained her who he was, a shinigami

'Damn with him it's so easy to forget that he is a shinigami' she scorned herself mentally, for forgetting such important fact" Ok I was making it for him" she finally admitted

"See wasn't so hard after all, was it?" he grinned smugly" Now I hear my hungry son walking down here, so I will leave you to your cooking" he gave her one last smile, and left the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee. Ichigo walked to the kitchen and inhaled the scent.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious" he felt his mouth watering.

"I made you breakfast" Tia smiled at him

"Can wait to taste it" Tia handed him a place and watched with mild amusement how he literally devoured the omelette.

"Kami, I was starved, you're a life-safer Tia" he wiped him mouth.

"Thanks" she looked at her watch" We should get ready, or else we will be late for school" Ichigo looked at her with mirth.

"So?, it's not like we have to be on time"

"That's the thing we have to, it's our duty" she crossed her arms" The teachers even said that you weren't late even once since I had moved with you" she pushed her chest in pride, giving Ichigo nice view.

"I know you're bad influence on me" he chuckled at her pout" Anyways let's go Ms. Nerdy& Punctual"

"I'm not a nerd!" she defended.

"Says the one who have A's in everything" he mumbled

"I'm just so intelligent" she boasted.

"Nerd alert!, nerd alert!, must run" and he did that living flabbergasted Tia behind. She chuckled at Ichigo's antics and went upstairs to dress for school.

…

_Soul Society Kido Squad Headquarters._

The main building was bustling with activity since the reconstruction of the division. The shinigami once again filled the black and white corridors. Everyone were working now hard for the common good of the division.

"MAANNN why do we have so much work, what a drag!" Shiki whined for a millionth time.

"I second that I think we should take a break" Roja supported his fellow blonde scratching his chin.

"Stop whining, you lazy ass united federation" Lilly deadpanned and flipped another page. categorizing another title. All of the officers were sitting in the library cataloguing books and scrolls. They were placed at the large black table made of marble. Currently the table was literally covered in various papers, books and scrolls.

"Now, Now Lilly-chan don't be so harsh on them" Kurai smiled at the brunette " We're working for quite time and we really could use a break.

"Nope I think we should work harder" Shinda objected.

"Not everyone of us are deadly terrified of Commander Kurosaki wrath" Yuki grinned at him.

" Right, I bet that you are afraid of him" Shinda mocked her. Yuki snorted in very unladylike fashion "Not even once?" she broke the eye contact with him and looked at the papers below.

" Well there was that one time…do you remember it Shiki?" she turned to her friend

"How could I forget, I couldn't stop my knees form shaking when he flared up his reiatsu" the blonde replied" How about you guys afraid, is anyone else been frightened by our dark knight?" they looked at him blankly" tsk ,not getting the reference.'

"Well I remember when I robbed him" everyone except for Aoba and Lilly looked at Kurai like she was mental" Hey I didn't know who he was, anyways when I was about to get killed, he saved me it was like one second Akira's thugs were going to kill me and another bah! he was walking towards me with his bloody sword, really the way he looked at me made my knees weak and not in good way" yet she blushed slightly at the end" but he really looked hot then I have to admit" she said drawing chuckles form her companions

"Looks like lil Kur-chan have a crush" Aoba laughed

"I'm not crushing on him!" she yelled red as beef.

"Ok I belieeeve you" dark skinned man grinned" Anyways he made me wet my pants when he did that trick with his voice, when he had freed me" He found Roja, Shinda and Hashiro nodding" Damn I never wish to be on the receiving side ever again" he trembled.

" In my case I was afraid of him for only few seconds, when he killed Akira after he tried to… "Lilly felt shivers go down her spine, Kurai put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her friend" you know what, you can't even imagine how happy I was when he told that that you had sent him"

"That guy really have timing huh?" Hashioro commented

"No shit remember our graduation day?" Roja laughed" When he lashed out on that little shit Jui? Man, I almost pitted the bastard" Hashiro grinned.

"He got what he deserved, the worst part was when he looked at us with that black and gold eyes" Shinda shook his head

"Yeah even your poker face couldn't hold Hashiro, damn I was close to fainting …but aside from the ,,he's so scary periods" he's ok" all of the present nodded

"Agreed, he don't treat us like the most of them" Roja smirked.

"Yeah but's he's a slave-driver" Shinda laughed.

"If you weren't drinking between working days…" Hashiro smiled. Yuki, Lilly, and Kurai laughed at the man misfortune.

"So cruel" he sulked in the corner, Aoba patted his back.

"Don't worry I'm sure that he won't be so harsh with you in future" Shiki laughed

"Just like Darth Vader wasn't harsh when someone pissed him off" again everyone looked at him blankly" Oh come one! Watch the human's TV it's really great!" he yelled despaired.

"My, My don't you know it's rude to gossip?" Hachi enter the room. All officers and future officers stood having a guilty look on their faces" I'm sure Ichigo-san would be really mortified to hear that his men are talking behind his back" All of them paled" But rest assured we won't know it from me" he grinned at their relieved faces. " So what were you talking about?"

" We recalled the moments that Commander scared us senseless" Roja told him. Hachi at first looked surprised but then started to chuckle

" Were you ever afraid of him?" Kurai asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"Hmmm…Yes there was one time when I was afraid of him" all of them stared at Hachi with wide eyes.

"But Hachi-san aren't you like his supervisor? Shouldn't you be the stronger one?" Hashiro asked

"In terms of kido yes I'm still stronger than him but all the rest, swordsmanship, raw power, we're worlds apart" The revelation shocked them" And the only time I was afraid of him was when he had been acquiring his mask"

"Mask? What mask?" Lilly asked.

"He probably meant the hollow mask, all academy was full of gossips after his fight with Aizen" Shinda said.

"Wait what? He can wear a hollow mask?" Aoba gashed. " Is that even possible?"

"Oh it is very possible" Hachi moved both of his hand to his head and put on his mask "**See?"**

"H-Hachi-san! What the hell?" Yuki pointed a finger at him" You too can do it?!"

"**Yes, like Ichigo and few other shinigami I'm a visored**" Shinda looked at him with mouth agape

"I heard the rumors But I didn't believed them…" Roja and Hashiro nodded. Hachi disintegrated his mask.

"But what that have to do with you being afraid of Ichigo?" Aoba asked

"Well there is a certain process to achieve this mask…namely you must fight your inner hollow" all present gasped.

"We have hollows inside?" Lilly asked with worry over her face.

"No. no not all of us…as far as I'm concerned, but anyways you have to defeat the hollow to gain the control over his power"

"But what happens if the hollow defeats you?" Roja asked with concern.

"You turn into a hollow" Hachi replied shortly. The room fell silent, everyone were digesting Hachi's worlds.

"Is Commander alright?" Lilly looked at Hachi with her one eye.

"Yes don't worry about him, he conquered his hollow like the rest of us…and while he was doing it, his hollow took over and we have to fight him…and that was that very moment I was afraid to face him" he took the deep breath" While most hollows looks little comical to me, the shape that Kurosaki took was anything but that. It was probably the first time I was afraid of a hollow." Hachi admitted.

"How did he looked like?" Shiki asked with a childlike enthusiasm.

"Hmm…I guess I can show you" Hachi stared to mutter some words. Soon large transparent scream appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" Yukia asked

"That is a projection of my mental image.. a little side project I developed in Kido arts" Hachi smiled proud of his achievement" Now I will show you how did he looked like, when he fought his hollow" an image of hollowfied Ichigo appeared on the scream. His officers gasped at the image of their Commander.

Long messy orange hair were swirling wildly thanks to the wind. His face was covered in white menacing skull like mask, with tribal marking over it's left side. The only visible part of his face was his right eve that was now gold and black, showing pale white skin. His torso and lower parts, were also covered in white bone like structure, with hollow hole in the middle of his chest and was covered in tribal tattoos. His fingers and toes were now a sharp talons. Large white tail with red tip was swaying dangerously from his back. If he didn't look savage enough a ripped shinigami uniform added to the effect.

Ichigo's officers were looking at the image in trance. Fear crept into their hearts when the beast narrowed its glowing yellow eyes and let a steam out of it's mouth. All of them were pale and quiet not daring to breathe. The very image chilled their heart, none of them could even image facing the beast in real life.

"Ok I'm now officially freaked out" Aoba squeaked. Everyone gulped. Hachi's eyes hardened

"Stop that!" He ordered with a hardness rarely seen in his voice. The officers looked at him with schock." Tell me did Ichigo wronged you in anyway?" they shook their heads" From what he told me he showed you nothing but kindness and yet you look at him like some sort of monster!" Hachi's eyes narrowed in anger" At some point you will witness him using that powers, and I can't allow you to look at him like that…he feels responsible for all of you and with your attitude like that you can get him killed" they looked at him in shock" Ichigo is strong, yet that kind of look form his very own men will cut him deeply" they looked at the ground ashamed, Hachi's face softened" I did not told you all of that on whim… I'm asking you to trust your commander, and stand by his side…he's still young yet his wise beyond his age, despite not fully realizing that, he's caring a very heavy burden, so your role as well as mine is to support him, do you understand me?"

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

"And if I can speak on behalf of everyone we're sorry for our reaction" Roja apologized, with the rest of them nodding " But that was really scary" he admitted Hachi chuckled.

"Then imagine facing it in real life, good he have it under control" Everyone let out the air they were holding.

"So he won't like go berserk on us huh?" Kurai asked

"I hope not" he replied with a grin" Unless you piss him off…." He laughed whole-heartily at their frighten expressions." Now the break is over and we still have few hundreds book to catalog, but it's the last part of it so it's close to an end…so if you work hard I'm sure that Ichigo will give you few days off after it" Seconds after he ended a sound of scribing pens could be heard. Hachi smirked and was about to help them when a voice suddenly called him.

"Yo, Hachi, sup?" Shinji Hirako greeted him, followed by Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Kensei Muguruma.

"Welcome to what do I owe this pleasure?" Shinji snorted

"Cut the official crap Hachi we need to talk…in private" he looked at Ichigo's officers.

"Then let's head to the office" and with that four visored left the room. For a few minutes everyone were silent.

"Sooo what do you think was that guys?" Kurai asked.

"Dunno, something important" Shiki replied

"No duh, what gave it away?" Yuki deadpanned

"Guys, Guys there's no need to dwell on it now, I'm sure we will heard about it sooner or later" Shinda said. How right he was.

…..

_Ichigo's office_

The four visored walked into Ichigo's office and closed the doors behind them. Hachi was now facing his companions. They stood in somewhat nervous silence.

"Hachi set the sound barrier" he did as instructed" And now mind telling us about Ichigo's new Arrancar girlfriend?" Shinji asked with a grim look on his face

'Crap' Hachi stared to sweat.

…

_Karakura High, chemistry class_

"…So you see it all about equivalent exchange" the short blond haired and golden eyed man said. He turned to the black board with swirling his red coat.

"So small…" Keigo muttered. The man ear grew to comical proportions.

"What did you said?" he growled.

"I said so small…" Keigo didn't managed to finish his sentence

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLLING SUPER-SMALL BEAN SPROUT!" Golden haired man jumped on unfortunate boy and beating him senseless.

"GYAAA! I meant atoms! Edward-sensei atoms!" he yelled. The man stopped his assault

"Oh, sorry about that, yes atoms are very small" he continued the lesson like nothing had happened.

Ichigo shook his head, recently he stared to realize how unique set of teachers his school had.

"Psst, Ichigo how long till the end" Tia whispered to him, IChigo looked at his watch and groaned

"Forty-two minutes" He sighed the day was just too long, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to go back home and chill out. He lied on his desk and tried to sleep but the teacher constant rant about some unneeded stuff prevented him from that. But in a half way an announcement form the speaker made his and all class day

"Attention all classes, history teacher The Major-sensei, English teacher Alucard-sensei and religion teacher Anderson-sensei went to the field trip to London with their classes and will be absent till the end of the next week, all lesson with them will be cancelled" Ichigo's class cheered.

"Yesss! Our three last lessons" Ichigo grinned.

"Yeah that's cool but why we never go to the field trip?" Orihime asked Ishida sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Ask Kurosaki, being delinquent like him really sabotage out class reputation" Ichigo scowled at him

" Are you trying to tell me that our class have worse opinion that the so called, Millennium, Iscariot and Hellsing guys? Who constantly fights and destroys property?" Ishida smirked smugly.

"Well at least they are from our school, not form others so we can keep this stuff inside, not like certain someone who goes after delinquents form other schools."

"Bullshit! We aren't going on any schools trips because of our bastard homeroom teacher who is a goddamn lazy ass" Ichigo seethed

"Chill out Kurosaki, Gintoki-sensei is really cool, unlike someone I know" Tatsuki smirked showing her tooth.

"up yours, I'm way cooler than that, bum" Tia giggled

"and way more humbler than him" the class laughed.

"You are supposed to be on my side" Ichigo mumbled, pouting.

"You will thank me in future" that drew another fit of laugher form the class." So what we will do with all that free time?"

"Hmm let's maybe hit the mall…" he wanted to continue but the teacher interrupted him.

" Did anyone heard the bell, because I didn't" Edward glowed

"Your attitude is too low to hear such high sounds" Ichigo replied with resulted in nasty

bruise on his head

"Anyone else have some smart comment?" the rest of them wisely remained silent. The rest of the lesson was uneventful. After the bell Ichigo, Tia , Chado, Inoue and Ishida went together to the mall.

After wandering for a while they decided to went for something to eat luckily a pizza Hut restaurant was there. The pack ordered their food and waited, chattering. At some point Tia excused herself and went to the toilet.

"So Ichigo how's going between Tia and you?" Chado asked with sly smile. Ichigo grinned.

"Good" he replied shortly.

"That's some laconic answer" Ishida deadpanned.

"And why are you so interested in my private life?"

"We're worried about you Kurosaki-kun" Inoue told him softly managing to hide her jealousy.

"Oh come on we have been living together for three month now, I sue it's long enough for you to stop being so suspicious of her…" he wanted to add something when another voice boomed form behind him.

"OJ Lisa look what baldy I had found here!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Hiyori stop screaming I know that your hormones are waking up, but you should control them more" Lisa deadpanned.

"Screw you, you pervert" she yelled back. Both of the girls missed that Ichigo's complexion was now matching his hollow counterpart.

'Fuck,Fuck,Fuck…..' he began to panic' I have to ditch them before Tia…'

"We're still waiting for the food?" Tia asked coming back to the table. Hiyori and Lisa turned back to her and stared at her with their mouth agape. Tia stopped in mid-step and did the same. For a few extremely long second no one spoke. Hiyori raised her index finger pointing at Tia with wide eyes

"You…You…YOU..mphg.!" Ichigo covered her mouth with his hand before she would make a scene

"Calm down I will explain everything" she struggled little more" I will buy you a pizza if you calm down" she immediately stopped struggling. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok now please explain Ichigo-san why do you hang out with an Espada?" Lisa asked sitting at the table. Ichigo told her the story of how they had met and few other things." So let me sum this up, you had found her wounded in the park, healed her, offered her home and then threatened her to fulfill every of your sick and twisted desires or you will betray her to SS, yes?"

"Yes, that exactly….What the fuck?! How the hell did you deducted the last part!?" he yelled

"Every men have a dark and twisted desire toward the women so don't worry it's only natural that you demand that sort of thing of her" Ichigo and Tia were now both red as a beef" And judging from her reaction she enjoyed it, I always knew that you were a pervert" Tia looked at her shocked

"I'm not a pervert!" she yelled offended

"Then what about your arrancar outfit? I could almost see your nipples when you wore that blouse which you totally have to borrow me, or your ressurection? The white-haired brat almost died when he saw that you go to the battle naked" she adjusted her glasses" You want men to look at you admit it!" Tia now covered her face with her hands from embarrassment. Lisa turned her gaze to flabbergasted Ichigo " If you want I can lend you some ropes, mouth-gags and a whip" Ichigo spluttered.

"And why the hell do you even have that stuff" Lisa blushed.

"Well…"

"Ok I don't want to know, now back to the topic, I would like you to keep quiet about Tia, ok?" he asked

"I don't know…what's in it for me?" Hiyori grinned. Tia narrowed her eyes.

"I will not let you blackmail him because of me" she stated firmly. Hiyori looked at her sternly.

"And what will you do if I went just now to S.S and blab it out" it was time for Ichigo to speak

"Chado plastic bag, Ishida shovel, Inoue lime" Ichigo ordered looking at her with seriousness.

" Chill out Ichigo, Hiyori was just kidding no need to be so defensive about your lover" Lisa soothed them down" We won't tell anyone, except form Shinji and the crew" Ichigo was about to protest but she silenced him down" You will need allies if they discover her, so it's better to tell them now…who else know about her?"

"Urahara, Yoruichi, Hachi and Tessai" he replied with a sigh, Lisa rose her eye-brow

"So Yoruichi know about her and yet still makes a move on you?" Ichigo blushed hardly while Chado, Ishida and Orihime were slack jawed" Feisty"

"It's complicated.." he replied, feeling the slight KI coming from Tia.

"I understand Ichigo-san" she replied. Ichigo looked at her blankly

"You do ?" he asked warily, wait for it…

"A man who recently rose to power will need many women to satisfy his desires" Ichigo barely hold the urge to slam him head over the table.

"My, Ichigo I didn't knew you were such a pervert" Ishida laughed " I knew that you being prude was just a facade " A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead.

"You damn…"

"Hey Ichigo Shinji said that you should get your stupid ass to SS, he wants to speak with you" Hiyori informed him

"And how the hell did he knows that already?" Ichigo hissed

"I texted him baldy, duh" Ichigo sighed. He stood and left a bill on the table

"It's on me guys, bon appetite" Tia was about to stand, but Ichigo stopped her" Stay, I will only go to Urahara to drop my body, we will met later" he kissed her cheek and left the restaurant. She sighed and sent accusing gaze to both visored

"Hey, hey no need to bite our heads off" Tia eyes narrowed "It not like you could beat us, I meant we defeated you before"

"If my memory is right Aizen was the one who cut me down not you" she hissed at the smaller blonde. Hiyori seemed to realize that she was right and paled a little.

"Now Tia-chan there's no need to get violent" Inoue tried to calm her down.

"She's right Tia we don't want to cause a scene" Chado told her, Tia looked like she was about to explode for a moment, then she sighed and calmed down. The waitress choose that moment to deliver the food. Seeing the tense silence between the teen she quickly dispatched the food and left.

The group began to munch their food without any enthusiasm.

"So anything interesting happened since we met last time?" Inoue asked trying to loosen the tension.

"Nothing up just adjusting to the life after all this mess" Lisa replied" Shinji, Rojuro, Kensei and Mashiro went to the SS to fill the gap, love's doing whatever he's doing now and Hiyori and I just hang around the town doing nothing" she finished taking a big bite of her pizza" Hoe bout you?"

"Ahhh nothing much have happened" she replied

"Is that so?" Lisa looked directly at Tia " I beg to differ"

"If you have something to tell me then please do it" Tia told her with her old emotionless face

"You'd changed" she stated shocking Tia " I might not know you very well, but you're different now you seem more….alive" Tia blinked at her statement " I guess you would have to thank Ichigo for that" she adjusted her glasses" listen personally I have nothing against you, if Ichigo thinks you're ok that's fine with me but if…."

"I hurt him I will regret it till the end of my undoubtly short life" she finished for her.

"You get that a lot don't you?" Lisa smirked

"From every person that discovers that we are a pair" Tia sighed

"Well those a certain perks of being an Arrancar" Hiyori smirked " And I totally want a rematch, I want to see if you can back those words"

"Any time…chibi" Tia grinned, making Hiyori choked on her food.

"Tsk your on…titsy"

…

_With Ichigo_

Ichigo walked in hurry towards Urahara shop. In his head he played over and over the scenarios of how his discussion with Shinji will go, even the most optimistic weren't pleasant.

'not a one fucking normal day…' he mentally sighed.

'_You should get used to it Ichigo"_ Zangetsu said'_ Since you met Rukia our life had been more interesting than ever'_

'Agreed, but I meant…you know a week maybe without any ,,entertainment"be it rouge Vasto lorder's, or the recent thing with Tia'

'**Oh stop bitching, you got to admit that, that Ningyo chick is pretty hot'** Hichigo said

' Ok fine she might be hot, but what I meant was that I want to have some time without worrying for anything, just to relax' Hichigo laughed

'**Well not happening in the nearest future'**

'Geez you really know how to lift someone's spirit don't you?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, making Hichigo laugh more.

'**Some has to set you straight after all' **Ichigo facepalmed

'Zangetsu remind me to commit suicide if he ever ,,set me straight" ok?'

' _I will'_

'Good, and I'm finally here' Ichigo walked through the doors of the shop.

"Hello Kurosaki-san to what do I owe you this visit?" Urahara greeted him.

Yo, old-man, and well…there is a little problem I have to solve in SS…." He rubbed his neck, Urahara sighed

"What happened?" Urahara felt the oncoming headache.

"I kind of met Lisa and Hiyori in the mall…and Tia was there too…."

"I see, so what now?"

"Now, I'm going to SS to speak with Shinji and the rest of the visored about that" Ichigo sighed" I will go now see ya later….oh and if I ran back here wounded and bleeding I will need a hideout ok?" Urahara sweatdropped

"I will see what I can do"

"Thanks" Ichigo went to drop his body and opened the garganta. After few minutes he stepped in front of his HQ, for some strange reasons he couldn't open the gate inside the building. He looked at the building with a tint of pride. The black walls were shining in the sun.

'Tia would love to see this' he though sadly, he knew that the only thing she would find in SS would be death. With this optimistic thought he went to his office. On his way he was greeted by his men and officers.

After getting lost (again) , Ichigo had finally found the doors to his office. He put his hand on massive handle and pushed the doors.

He wasn't expecting the sight he saw. Shinji was sitting in _his_ chair, had his legs on _his _table and was currently digging through _his _stuff. Kensei was standing right behind him with his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face. Rojuro was looking at him with a disappointment written all over his face, Hachi on the other hand was standing in the corner his face turned to the wall and storm cloud was pouring rain all over him.

"Look who graced us with his presence gentlemen, Commander Kurosaki Ichigo aka total moron" Shinji deadpanned." No don't say anything you are a total moron, have ya even thought, about how deep in shit ya are now? "

"I thought that you had more brains Kurosaki-san" Rorujo added

"Idiot" Kensei looked at him with disdain.

"Yeah I can't believe that I defended you when you were giving your repot form your little desert adventure, So actually that the white freak wasn't lying" Shinji sighed. Ichigo just calmly set the sound barrier.

"You fucking hypocrites" he stated with calm face, shocking all four visored" You just don't realize it don't you?"

"Realize what? " Shinji chocked still shocked.

"That now you're doing to her exactly the same thing that SS did to you 110 years ago, you set a verdict on her, just because she's an Arrancar….just like shinigami did just because you are visored" A realization dawned on their faces. They looked on the ground ashamed.

"Ok, ok Kurosaki-san we might be a little harsh with judging your decision, but had you taken into the consideration what will happened if SS discover her, just like we did?" Rojuro asked. Ichigo nodded

"I did and I'm ready to take consequences" Kensei looked at him with seriousness

"And what if they decided to execute her?" Ichigo returned the look

"Then I will fight" the finality of his words were breathtaking.

"Are you really going to take whole SS on?" Rojuro asked incredulously.

"I did in the past and won, and that was when I was weaker compered to now" he grinned

"But then the circumstances were in your favor, but now SS stands united and all the traitor had been dealt with, Ichigo you are really risking a lot on this matter….Is she really worth it?" Shinji asked deadly serious.

"Yes"

"…I see, I will trust your judgment Ichigo" Shinji stood" Guys?"

"Fine, whatever" Kensei replied in his non caring manner

"Life is certainly interesting around you Kurosaki-san" Rojuro chuckled" We'll keep quiet about her"

"Oh and Ichigo one more thing…nice catch, Lisa sent me a photo" Shinji handed his cell to Ichigo. He looked at the screen and saw all his friends including Tia sitting near the fountain and smiling" I see now why you are so adamant to keep her around" he grinned lecherously " I would too fight hard for such a cutie" Ichigo blushed" Aww someone have it bad for her, tell me is she a shy and timid type or wild and fiery?

"W-Wha?" Ichigo chocked.

"Oh come one don't tell me you didn't do it …" he looked at Ichigo" Remind me to not pick soap anywhere near you"

"What! I'm not a gay!" Ichigo yelled

"Sure you live, for three month with super-hot chick and hadn't banged her yet, so not gay" the blonde laughed.

"It's not like that you asshole it's….complicated" Ichigo stared to hate that word.

"I don't know what Yoruichi sees in you" Kensei deadpanned

"It's not like that!" Ichigo yelled

"Whatever you say, let's go guys… oh and Hachi I hadn't finished speaking with you about the ,,no secrets between visored rule" yet, so come with us" Hachi dragged himself along with them with downcasted expression.

When they left Ichigo slumped onto his chair. He sat for a few minutes staring at the wall, not thinking about anything particular. Suddenly a pair of hand covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a low seductive voice asked him.

"Hey Yoruichi" he replied with tired voice

"Oh, you're not fun" she pouted" What's bothering you?"

"Like you don't know" he grinned at her surprise" Yes I sensed you"

"But how? I was hiding, maybe I wasn't trying so much but…"

"Guess you will have to try more in future to slip past my senses" She mirrored his smile

"And what if I want to be caught?" she purred" What punishment I will receive" she crept closer to him. Ichigo as per normal turned red, feeling hers soft assets pressed to the back of his head.

"Pervert" he muttered

"Oh so you wanted to give me that kind of punishment, naughty boy" she giggled, embarrassing him even more. Her hand slowly traveled to his neck and started to massage it.

"W-What are you doing" Ichigo shuttered.

"Giving you massage, you seem stressed" her hands stared gently to loosen his tensed muscles. In spite of himself, Ichigo relaxed and let Yoruichi do her magic.

'God she can really do wonders with her hands' he almost sighed with content as she took care of particular sore place.

'**Ask her to ,,massage" your ,,other" tensed muscles'** Hichigo said, almost making Ichigo choke his salvia

'S-Shut up!' Hichigo snorted

'**You know damn well that she would gladly and eagerly do it right now, on this very table'** Ichigo blushed even more. But deep inside he was wondering if there was even a slight possibility of that. That trail of thoughts led him to another question,

'Can I be in love with two women?' he knew that he should sort his feeling very soon.

Meanwhile Yoruichi moved to massage his chest. Ichigo was so deep in thoughts that he practically ignored everything on outside world

'Damn since when this scrawny brat , get such muscles?' her fingers trailed along Ichigo's well-toned chest' Hmm he's taking it really well, by this point he usually get a heart attack' she leaned and saw the faraway look in his eyes, she smirked' Chance!' she nibbled his ear. Ichigo jumped at the sudden contact and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-Yoruichi!" she giggled

"That's for dozing off, when I'm doing you such service"

"I wasn't dozing off, I was thinking" he replied

"About?" now Ichigo had to come up with an excuse which she will immediately see through or..

"It's…complicated" he sighed, Ichigo really wished she would stop looking at him with those cat-like yellow eyes. She looked at him with concern, then an idea hit her

"Hey lets spar" Ichigo was totally taken by surprise.

"Why?" she smiled at him

"You look like you need to blow some steam, so I thought that might be a good way to do it, since you wouldn't agree to do it in other way" she grinned at his blush' It never gets old' Ichigo looked at her and realized that it was actually a good idea.

"Ok let's go to the training grounds" the duo went out of his office.

"So I can see how well your GF had trained you." Ichigo looked around with worry.

"Can you not speak of her here? It's kind of secret" She looked at him funnily

"I remember that at the banquet you broke many hearts by telling you had a girlfriend" she didn't added that it cracked hers too a little.

"Yes but then they though that it was a human girl, not you know, but by telling how she trained me it will be obvious that it's someone else" Yoruichi nodded accepting his logic.

On their way, they passed some of Ichigo's men including Lilly. The moment they thought that the duo can't hear they began to murmur between each other.

"Oh seems we're creating gossips" Yoruichi smirked at Ichigo.

"Or rather adding fuel to the fire" they went outside and walked to the large open field were few of his men were practicing.

"Ok here will be good" Ichigo decelerated and stuck his sword into the ground." We can start" Yoruichi rose her eyebrow

"You man to have a hand to hand combat with me?" she asked incredulously

"Well the true test of skills is when you fight the best don't you?" he replied.

"So you thinks I'm the best?" she smirked.

"One of" he grinned at her pout.

"That earned you a solid ass kicking, boy" she took her stance. They missed the lone shinigami running at the full speed to the building informing everyone of oncoming fight

"We'll see kitty cat" Ichigo dashed at her and sent a straight punch to her face, she dodged it with ease and swirled around his arm delivering an vicious elbow strike. But Ichigo managed to catch it with and open palm.

"Ara, you seem to centrally improved but.." she undercut him" You're still worlds apart from me" Ichigo hit the ground with the loud thud. He collected himself and tried to undercut her from his position but she dodged it by jumping. Ichigo used that move and jumped to, using the temporary advantage in speed he delivered a strong kick to her side. She blocked it with her arm but cringed at the force of it. The pressure sent her flying few meter in air.

"That was some nasty kick, if I didn't blocked it I would surely had a broken rib or two" she commented.

"And you wouldn't be called a Hakuda( hand to hand combat) master" he replied

"Flattery will get you everywhere" they resumed the combat. Exchanging numerous punches and kick they both gauged their opponents. Ichigo one again marveled at the speed and grace the brown skinned beauty dodged his attack. While Yoruichi's respect for Ichigo skills raised few notches.

The sent a spinning kick to his head. He caught her leg and was about to kick her when she wrapped her body around him interrupting his movement. With her legs she put a lock on his neck while her hands were immobilizing his legs by holding them by his feet. She was now sitting on the back on his head.

"Giving up berry-boy?" she taunted, Ichigo mumbled something incoherent "What was that? "

"Hadō no 58.: Tenran" a mini-tornado shoot out of his hand throwing them into the air. Yoruichi broke the hold. Ichigo taking his chance caught her and did a classic aikido throw that Tia taught him.

"Bakudo no 4: Hainawa" a yellow rope shoot form his hand and dashed towards Yoruichi. She grinned

"Bakudo no 39: Enkōsen" a large yellow disc appeared in front of her and intercepted the attack. they both landed and looked at each other" I have to say I'm impressed by your progress, you're giving me quite a warm up"

"I'm just getting started" Yoruichi licked her lips

"Me too" she disappeared in a flash of shumpo and appeared behind Ichigo, she managed to land a kick to the side of his face and sent him flying" Let's raise the level" as a reply ,a yellow thunder known as hado no 63: Raikōhō flied her way. She shumpo'ed away just in time to hear a characteristic booming sound.

"So be it" a low voice growled behind her sending shivers down her spine. She did a quick back kick, felling nothing she spun around and straightened her fingers to backhand him but he caught her by the wrists. Now she could see him with the corner of her eyes. Ichigo looked straight at her with his black and golden eyes, hypnotizing her.

'I can really drown in his eyes" she thought captivated by the sight. Ichigo seeing her absent minded expression gently flicked her forehead

"Don't sleep the fight isn't over" she looked at him with wide eyes and broke from his hold.

"looks like I have to get a bit serious" she jumped straight at him, surprising him. Just before their bodies collided he did a front flip and sent a devastating kick to his dead using her heel. Ichigo was sent flying at tremendous speed toward the earth.

"Shit Bakudō no 37. Tsuriboshi" a blue ball shoot out of his and flew toward the ground. Then it expanded and shoot six ropes to attach to something sturdy so it can create a flat elastic-like cushion. Sadly it was an open field" damn" while the spell did fulfill it original purpose it managed to soften his hit a bit, so it just hurt like hell.

"Ouch that hurts, damn you woman!" he cursed. She just laughed at his misfortune

"I told ya I was getting a bit serious" Ichigo scowled. He used this short break and looked around. Previously semi-empty field was now filled with people, including probably all of his men, and to his surprise most of the gotei 14 (exept CC , Kurotsuchi, Byakuya and Komamura) and their lieutenants

"And where the hell they came from?" he asked his sparring partner.

…

_Kido division_

" Hey everyone! Commander-sama and lady Shihoin are fighting in the field!" the random man yelled. The news traveled with the lightning speed thought the HQ and soon all of his men were running to the field to see the fight.

…

_Hachi, Shinji, Kensei, Rojuro_

"…And next time you hide something this important form us Hachigen I will" shinji stopped his rant when he felt a spike of reiatsu."Isn't it…"

"Yes its Kurosaki-san and Yoruichi-san" Rojuro confirmed

"But why they are fighting?" Kensei asked

"I hope he didn't said no to her" Hachi added. Shinji grinned devilishly

"Let's go watch"

…..

_Unohana and Isane_

Unohana stopped healing patient and looked out of the window.

"Is something wrong Captain Unohana?" Isane asked

"I think we should visit Kurosaki-san" she smirked and walked out of the room. Stupefied Isane followed her.

…..

_Ukitake and Kyoraku_

"You really should practice more in shogi Kyoraku" Ukitake smirked at his old friend

"Nah I prefer drinking" he was about to take a gulp when he felt the reiatsu." Did you?"

"Yes I felt that too…so should we go?" he asked

"How could I miss the sight of Ichigo being leveled with the ground by his date" he laughed

"You are still angry about that comment about ordering your lieutenants to come with you, aren't you?"

…..

_Toshiro_

' Paperwork, paperwork, PAPERWORK!' the pissed off boy filled another paper" Damn you matsumoto" he muttered cures under his nose. He was about to begin filling another paper when he felt the reiatsu

"Thank you Kami!" he shumpo'ed out of his office

…..

_Zaraki_

"Just wait for me ICHIGO!HEHEHE"

…

_SoiFon_

"Just wait for me YORUICHI-SAMA!"

…

_Shinigami women's association_

" Cheers!" the members of SWA drank their drinks

"Uhh that's so good" Matsumoto yelled with cheeks red from booze

"Hihihi Matsu-chan you always look so funny when you are drunk" Yachiru laughed.

"Just like captain Kyoraku" Nanao mumbled

"Oww come one I'm just having fun" then all of them felt the reiatsu.

"Hey isn't that Yoruichi's and Ichigo's reiatsu? Rukia asked?

"It is" Nemu replied

"Wonder what they are doing?" Momo asked

"Let's go see!"Kiyone yelled. Just in time . A secret doors opened revealing Kuchiki Byakuya standing with his bare sword.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" a thousand pink petals flew towards the defenseless women

"KYAAAAA!"

….

"You really didn't noticed? Shame on you" he grinned

"I was too concentrated on you" Yoruichi cheeks get slightly pink, but no one could see it thanks to her skin

"I fell…" she couldn't finish when Ichigo suddenly disappeared, she turned right in to intercept strong left hook. The used his speed and threw him away. She was just about pounce him but Ichigo did an acrobatic flip in the air and shoot an powerful Sōkatsui at her.

"Hmph, nice try, Bakudo no 81: Danku!" the attack crashed with the shield and emitted the blinding light. Yoruichi covered her eyes for a second. That was the opening that Ichigo needed. The dashed past her defensed and punched her in the solar plexus. It kicked all air out of her lungs and sent her flying. Ichigo heard gaps from the crowd.

….

_Spectators _

" Damn him! How dare he strike Lady Yoruichi!" SoiFon yelled and was about to join the fight but she was stopped by Unohana.

"Now, now Soifon-san they are just sparring, they are bound to hit each other, but what is surprising is that he managed to land a hit on her" she commented.

"Hmph, lucky shot" she replied.

" He seems to get a lot of that's" Kyoraku said

"Yeah and look at it he's using the high class spell skipping the incantation and their power is barely weakened" Ukitake stated" Since when he was so good with kido?"

"I believe I know the answer" Hachi said" To put it simply he can be considered the prodigy in Kido"

"Hachi-san I believe you're exaggerating" Unohana said

" He's already a better healer than me" he only said making Unohana's eyes widen" I can't teach him anything more in that area, so I proposed to him that he should seek your aid, but judging form your reaction he hadn't told you that" She smiled in her special way.

"Seems that me and Kurosaki will have to have a long talk" her tone sent shivers down the spine of every nearby shinigami

'Ups…forgive me Ichigo' Hachi looked at his soon to be traumatized boss. Hachi attention snapped to the fight or rather the lack of it. Now two opponents were looking at each other standing few feet apart. Ichigo stated to laugh

"What they are doing?" Renji asked

"Getting to the good part" Zaraki commented with glowing eyes

…

" Hell that hurts! That ain't the way to treat the lady!" Yoruichi yelled at him massaging her sore belly' damn his fist damn hurts'

"Oh come on I was holding back!" his comment shocked her. They engaged once again and exchanged dozens of kick and punches. Yoruichi was gaining an upper hand yet Ichigo was adamant he was taking the punishment well and even scored few minor hits.

Ichigo knew that this fight was different from others. Now he had nothing to lose, nothing to worry about, it was just him and her. Then he felt a feeling that he thought was only native to Zaraki Kempachi

Joy

For the first time in his life Ichigo was truly enjoying the fight. Yoruichi kicked him in the chest and sent him backwards. Ichigo didn't even felt that. He couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing. His action completely flabbergasted Yoruichi.

"What's so funny, tell me?" she asked

"Hehe this fight! You know this is actually the first fight that I don't have to fight for anyone… it's just you and me…" he sonido'ed behind her and sent a devastating swirling kick, she blocked it, yet the force behind it send her back few meters. Ichigo grinned and looked staring into her yellow eyes.

….

Ichigo's P.O.V

Joy, euphoria those were the words that came to my mind to describe my condition. I knew that I might be getting overexcited but I didn't cared. I planned to enjoy it to the fullest. I looked into her yellow cat like eyes. I could smell her sweet scent from here. Her skin were shining with sweat and she was panting slightly. Her chest were going up and down in hypnotizing manner. Her clothes were stuck tightly to her skin, making her voluptuous curves stand out even more. I felt my mouth was watering. The only woman who could put me in such state was Tia, yet it wasn't the same it was different….I felt a smile crept on my face

…

Yoruichi P.O.W

His missy really though him few tricks. I raised my gaze to meet his and I had frozen. His eyes were boring into my very own soul, right to the core. They were shining with desire. Both for battle and….me. I felt that my body is getting hot. I could barely catch my breath! How the hell this kid was doing it to me! His eyes were devouring every inch of my body, I could be as well as naked in front of those eyes….I mirrored his grin, that wasn't a bad idea

….

General P.O.W

"Yoruichi" Ichigo growled in low voice, making her knees weak" Let's step up in the game" he put his mask on" **Shall we?" **the moment he did it Yoruichi used her full speed and hit his face breaking his mask in one move. Ichigo didn't even registered that move. The power of the punch sent him flying towards the crowd. He crashed near the Captains and looked shocked at his opponent.

"Now why would you cover such cute face with that ugly mask, Ichigo!" she yelled with cocky grin. Ichigo returned the smirk, he stood and was about to left when Unohana interfered

"Kurosaki-san I think you should stop here before anyone gets…."

"**Don't interfere**" Unohana gasped. No one in centuries spoke to her with such tone. She looked at the young shinigami with shock. He returned the gaze.

'Those are certainly intimidating eyes' she remained quiet. Ichigo broke the gaze and walked towards Yoruichi leaving a crowd of stupefied shinigami.

"I just can't belive what I heard….the guy is so dead" Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika

"I know soon we will need a new Commander for Kido corps" he replied.

The murmurs died down when the pair resumed their duel with even more fierce. But not even for a moment smile hadn't left their faces. It was almost as they were dancing. Anticipating each other moves, like it was a pre-played countless times before.

Then Ichigo did something that surprised the crowd, Yoruichi, and even him. He tripped. Begin in close quarters with her, fell down on her. She was so surprised by his move that the hadn't dodged it. Ichigo landed on top of her and using the sudden advantage her pinned her wrists to the ground. She

Struggled under him but Ichigo was holding her firmly. He leaned so their faces were just few inches apart

"yield" he demanded.

"Never" she replied looking into his predatory eyes. Her stubbornness tugged something in Ichigo. He closed the gap and brushed his lips against her. His action surprised both of them. Ichigo paled, while Yoruichi was blushing furiously. Ichigo hardly could resist the urge to roll his head to the crowd reaction. But judging from the silence and the amount of the killing intent emitting from SoiFon all present saw this.

Then the guilt hit him. He could only image how devastated Tia will be when she found out. He could already see, the hurt and disappointment in her teal eyes.

Yoruichi had seen that his expression suddenly saddened. She wanted to ask him what's wrong, but Ichigo reacted first. He stood and shumpo'ed to his sword and then left the field without any word. The awkward silence fell on everyone in the field. Almost everyone, except those who knew about the situation was asking themselves one question..

"What the hell had just happened?" No sooner than the dust fell after Ichigo Yoruichi followed him.

…..

_Ichigo's office_

"Idiot, idiot,IDIOT!" Ichigo slammed his head in his table" What the hell were you thinking!?" he gritted his teeth" how could I even do that to her…I'm fucking no different than Kale…" he felt his heart ache painfully, he gripped his shirt" Sometimes I wish hadn't have a heart" He heard that someone inhaled sharply behind him. He turned around and saw Yoruichi looking at him with wide eyes.

"Please tell me that you weren't serious" she asked him fearfully, Ichigo remained silent and turned his back to her." Ichigo please speak to me"

" I'm a scum" he declared" I'm in a relationship with one woman yet I kiss other behind her back…"

"Ichigo…"

"How would you feel if I was your boyfriend and did the same?" he asked. A response died in her mouth. She knew perfectly the answer to this question, devastated. She felt horribly guilty.

' I'm so selfish, I'm ruining his happiness….' She felt her eyes watering" Ichigo…I will back off…I'm sorry" she was about to leave when he caught her hand.

"Tell me can I have feelings for two women?" he asked quietly, her heart skipped a beat.

"It is possible.." she replied carefully ."Let me speak with her, please"

"I don't think it's a good idea" he replied

"Why?"

"She's still pissed off about that kiss form earlier" her eyes widen

"How did she knew?" Ichigo looked at her blankly

"Ask Urahara" came they short reply. Yoruichi gritted her teeth, she knew that she will need to have a long chat with that man

"It doesn't change the fact that I really need to speak with her" she pleaded" I assure you we will work something out" Ichigo sighed

"Fine, you can speak with her, but no violence" Yoruichi smirked

"You got it"

"Ok I will go back now…" he opened the garganta " See ya Yoruichi"

…

_Human World_

Ichigo went back to his world and had taken his body from the shop. Urahara tried to interrogate him on what had happened but Ichigo was tight lipped. He left the shop and went home thinking on how to handle the situation. He still felt bad. Like a hypocrite, he wanted to be with Tia yet another part of him wanted to be with Yoruichi too.

'Sometimes I envy Ulquiorra, I bet he hadn't had such problems' Ichigo laughed humorlessly. Deep in his thoughts he bumped into someone

"Oh sorry I wasn't…" he spotted a familiar orange haired girl" Oh hey Inoue" he helped her to stand

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, how's the things in S.S?" she asked

"I managed to patch it up, by the way what are you doing here?"

"I was on the walk" Ichigo nodded

"Oh, from the way I see you're going back home, I will walk you there" he offered

'Score!' she almost yelled in happiness" Thanks Kurosaki-kun"

…

_Flashback, same day Inoue P.O.V_

I was really nervous, today I decided to confess to Kurosaki-kun. I know I couldn't wait any longer. When I knew heard about Yoruichi I knew that it was a last call for me. I decided to wait near the Urahara shop for him. And finally after about two hours he walked out of the shop. I saw his thoughtful expression. I really was wondering what had happened there…AGRH! Focus Inoue! I walked to the corner of the street and waited. When I finally heard his footsteps closing,, I stepped out and bumped into him.

"Oh sorry I wasn't" he looked at me with those sweet brow eyes" Oh hey Inoue"

_Flashback end_

…

Inoue and Ichigo walked towards her house, chattering about some unimportant stuff. With each passing meter she grew more and more anxious. But she managed to keep the straight face. When they finally arrived at her doors she decided it was time to make her move

"Ok Inoue see ya …"

"Kurosaki-kun" she interrupted him" I….I…" she blushed madly" I…I"

"What is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

'it's now or never' she closed the distanced between them and wrapped her arms around his neck" I love you Kurosaki-kun" she pressed her lips against his. Ichigo was so shocked that he let her have her way with him. She soon broke the kiss and blushed even more

"haha…guess I see you tomorrow at school, bye" she literally ran to her apartment and closed the doors with loud thud.

'This isn't happening' Ichigo thought numbly and headed home

….

Kurosaki's house

Tia was now lying on the sofa in the saloon and watching TV. She flipped thorough channels mindlessly, until she reached the news

"Breaking news!" speaker said" The city of London in UK is in flames!" a blurry images appeared on the screen showing burning buildings" No one knows what is happening there, we suspect that a terrorist organization is behind it" Tia looked with worry at the TV

'I hope that my fellow students are ok' she heard the door opening. She lifted herself and saw Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo" she greeted him with a smile, which quickly fell from her face.

"Hey" he mumbled, she furrowed her brows. She waked to him

"Is something wrong? Do I have to pack and run?" she tried to lighten the mood, he chuckled quietly

"Not yet, I managed to fix everything up" he smiled weakly at her

"Then what's wrong?, you seem...sad" Ichigo sighed.

"It's complicated" it's official now he hated those words. Tia came closer and hugged him.

"You know that you can tell me everything" she looked at him with her teal eyes "I'm here for you"

'Now I really feel like a trash' he hugged her back" I need some time to sort everything up" he told her and broke the hug. He walked upstairs. Tia now stood alone in the corridor and bite her lip. She really had a bad feeling about it.

Later she went to theirs room she found him sleeping. She dressed in her pajamas and snuggled to his side. Wondering what upset him so much.

'Don't worry Ichigo I will be there for you' if she only knew what was coming.

…..

A/N

And that's it for now. And if you wondering why I decided to do it like that well ,most of the harem stories seemed to me…not real. As you had seen I'm trying to make it as real as it's possible. And with most harem stories the heroines just accept other women without much cry which I found simply unbelievable.

And as I wrote before the chap there will be only **ONE **more woman so choose carefully and once again if you like the story go to my profile and cast a vote.

And now for the recent development in manga. I have to say nice! Especialy Unohana and Zaraki it gave me so much badass ideas I can't wait to write it.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chap so REVIEW&REVIEW!


	22. Not Everyone Can Be Happy

A/N

Ok the poll is closed and the results…you will see in this chap. If you are disappointed with them please don't blame this humble writer, direct your fury at other readers(waves my fan) and don't abandon the story!

**Mandalore Requiem: **yep you were bit to late

**MyPastLife:** Thanks , since I first saw them I thought those guys were badass, and I didn't read any fanfict were it was used

**Bogster13:** sry got other plans for her

**NA6425:** HA then I succeded, in making this story believable, there are no easy choices

**nisemono96:** one fresh and hot coming

**Scatter Senbonzakura kageyoshi**: I have considered that, I have planned different scenarios, basing on who will win the poll, and that's why asked my reader on what they want to read .

**TotalJazzyJeff:** thanks I hope you will like this one

**Halibellover:** I'm starting to worry about my personal safety, good thing is that no one knows where my country is

**Xager-the-Chaos-King:** Yep they might have their ups and downs but this is the core pairing, and don't' worry soon you will see how much to his limit he can push.

**Lightning Havoc:** thanks

**Holy Writer:** ha it's time to younger generation to take over

**Linkthewarrior**: thanks I feel really flattered

**Tenken Tenshika:** yeah every male would love and hate to be in his positon

**DarkNovelist1217:** Duly noted.

**Namz89:** I can't deny that, and yes that is the bane of my existence, sometimes I write when I'm tired to relax and make stupid mistakes

**Uberwolf27: **ok

**Okami no Shugo**: I won't spoil

**scottusa1:** yep sucks to be him in the Times like that

**darthmasterbane:** I love field trips with classes

**JakMartheDarkWarrior:** Yes it pissed me off in anime that his bankai increases his speed and still he's slower than most of his opponent, by right he should be a demon of speed. Oh and try to tell your GF that other girl just confessed and kissed you;)

**99 luffy:** Nah it's just for fun, I love messing with his schools, just look who is in his teacher board till now.

**Ghost131:** yep pretty sticky situation.

**ReaperRobo: **come on, I will get superiorly complex because of you

**DhanaRagnarok:** thanks, I try to make it as much realistic as possible, not like ,, I like you, me too, let's fuck, ok, end of the story

**Mickkeee: **Indeed ichigo will really have to work hard

**Kagega**: well I see what I can do, and as for Nel she will be here later and I something planned for her that I didn't see anywhere so wait patiently

**Anonymou Brendan: **see my rezoning

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** I will do what the poll's tell me, sry bout that but don't worry I have some options planned in every case

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf:** Yes, most likely he will stay with Tia and the one that will win this poll no more.

**Damaio The End: **yeah it saddened me as well when someone write something like that practically destroying any realism

….

Time skip Friday

The week has been really strange for our heroes. For Ichigo because he didn't know how to break the news to Tia that Yoruichi wanted to speak to her. He knew that she will get the wrong impression, which in the end was totally right.

Also Inoue had confessed to him and was staring at him all the time but when he stared back she blushed and turned away. He still didn't give her the reply.

For Tia because Ichigo was surprisingly tight lipped about what had happened in SS and there was also the fact that Inoue was staring all the time at him and blushing.

Inoue predictably was worried about Ichigo's reply and the fact that Tia noticed her staring at him.

So all, in the entire situation was sticky. The tension was thick.

After the school ended per their usual routine, Ichigo went to prepare himself to go to SS and Tia to her work (she still hadn't told him about it).

They walked in silence, it happened often that week. When they finally reached the Shop Ichigo gathered his courage…took him a while.

'Damn I could charge at Menos Grande without hesitation yet I had been afraid to speak to her for such long time' Ichigo took deep breath" Tia…I have to tell you something" She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

Over the week, Tia felt very insecure about their relationship. Aside from the glances from Inoue, every time she tried to bring the subject of SS or Yoruichi, he changed or avoided subject completely. What's unsettled her even more was his far away expression in recent days. He was thinking intensively of something or…someone. Tia bit her lip.

In older days her face would remain passive not showing an ounce of emotions. But ever since she was found by Ichigo that very night the emotions inside of her were growing and growing. The breaking point was when remembered her past. She was finally complete and felt almost like….human. And because of that she was now a nervous wreck.

'All the symptoms are here. He will break up with me now…' she felt her stomach sank

**'You watch too much TV'** Tiburon told her

'I agree, get yourself together, girl' Ningyo scorned her. She focused on Ichigo's hesitant face. She couldn't hold it much any longer.

"Ichigo…if you want to break up with me just say it" she told him with breaking voice. Ichigo's eyes grew to comical proportions. He pulled her into a strong hug.

"And why in the hell would I ever break up with you? He asked incredulously. Tia felt like a world was lifted from her shoulders.

"You…acted so distant and I was worried that…" he silenced her with a kiss.

"I sorry that I made you feel that way….the things have been hectic this week" he admitted. "….Yoruichi wants to speak with you"

"What…?!" Tia narrowed her eyes" What the hell did she do this time?!" she growled.

"N-Nothing…" he gulped when he was the fierce look in her eyes 'Not good' her grip stared to be painful.

"Oh really…maybe I should ask her myself…" A really dark aura stared to emit form her.

"Tia, please" Ichigo begged, making best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Stop doing that it makes you look gay" she deadpanned. Ichigo blushed but soon his face grew serious.

"Please just don't fight" she sighed.

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"Yes, I do" he replied. Tia heart ached a little.

"And what if I say that I'm uncomfortable with sharing you" Ichigo smirked.

"Then I would respect your decision, and told her it wouldn't work." Tia smiled and was about to finish it now but something in the back of her mind stopped her. She realized one thing. She had been very egotistical lately. Thinking over the past event, she realized that Ichigo did many things for her while she didn't do much for him. She sighed mentally. She decided that she will at least try. He deserved that much.

"Fine, I will speak with her, but I don't promise anything" Ichigo had smiled and kissed her. It's good to have such understanding girlfriend.

"You're the best" Tia blushed at his comment.

"Ichigo…I have a question for you" she said timidly." If mine and Yoruichi's positions were reversed…..would you; accept me if I were the second?" Ichigo thought her question. Would he? He imagined his life with Yoruichi, and thought about the woman in his arms. Would he desire an Arrancar woman, former enemy, who tried to kill him and his friends, with a many burdens from the past? He looked into her teal orbs. He already knew the answer

"Yes, Tia I would, because your strong, intelligent, beautiful woman that I respect" he told her in all seriousness "Despite what had happened in the past, you didn't lose yourself…the gentle caring person you are…your strong Tia, much stronger than I will be" he finished. Tia looked at him with mild shock. To say she was flattered would be understatement. Her cheeks were now beat red.

"I'm not that strong…." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Yes you are, compared to you I am weak" Ichigo admitted with sad smile." I had my family support yet I wallowed in self grief for years…But you…You even gave hope to your little sister while being in such pain" he said with sadness "I really respect you Tia" she melted in his embrace but still had one question at the back of her tongue.

"Then why aren't I enough for you?" she looked at him sadly "Why do you pursue a relationship with other woman?" Ichigo sighed he knew that she would sooner or later ask it.

"I won't lie to you, Yoruichi and I go way back, I owe her my life, thanks to her I could achieve my bankai and save Rukia from execution, she also helped me fight Aizen" Tia nodded 'Compared to her, I'm only a burden…' Ichigo saw the depressed look in her eyes.

"Stop it, I'm not saying that's she's better than you" he looked deeply into her eyes "I think that I could have feeling for her, for some time now….but Tia you were my first love and whatever decision you will make I won't love you less" he suddenly felt a wave of possessives "You belong to me, and I won't let you go, ever" he said with so much passion, that she couldn't hold his gaze.

"And likewise Ichigo….I don't like the idea of sharing you but if it's makes you happy….I will consider it" Ichigo felt that the stress is leaving him.

"And what was with Inoue?" it came back. He rubbed his neck. Tia narrowed her eyes "Well?"

"She kind off….confessed to me on Monday" She sighed.

"From what I heard, before our meeting, none of them showed their interest in you so openly, and suddenly after we made it official they go after you like a pack of vultures…funny" she finished with menacing edge "so what about her?"

"I've been thinking about it and I…love her…" Tia's shoulders slumped"…just like Karin and Yuzu" she looked at him surprised.

"You did this on purpose" she accused him.

"Moi…? Never" he grinned. "I will tell Yoruichi to meet you tomorrow ok?" Tia rolled her eyes

"So, is Yoruichi, the only woman I have to worry about?" Ichigo nodded. "Ok, I will go back home now…and the fact that I agreed to speak with her doesn't give you free hand do what you want" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep savage kiss "Get it?" Ichigo nodded dumbly with a goofy smile on his face. She smirked and walked away adding sway to her hips.

After she walked quite the distance Ichigo entered the shop. She walked to the living room and saw Urahara and Tessai drinking tea.

"Hey, old man, Tessai-san" both men nodded.

"So Ichigo how's life?" Urahara grinned

"Good…" he replied carefully.

"Oh I don't doubt it, two extremely hot ladies hanging on you." Ichigo huffed

"Nothing is decided yet, but Tia agreed to speak with her, so it's a success" Tessai nodded

"So, that's your type of women eh? You like them dark" Ichigo blushed.

"I can't deny that" they chuckled. "Anyways Tessai are you free on Sunday?"

"Oh Ichigo-Dono I thought that the whole liking them dark was only limited to women" he said with a blush. Ichigo mouth hit the ground.

"I meant Kido training, goddamn it, you pervert!" he sputtered making both men laugh whole-hearty.

Urahara wiped his tears "Oh it's good to see that you didn't changed Ichigo, anyways you probably have many things to do so we won't stop you"

"And about training?"

"No problem Ichigo-Dono" Ichigo nodded. He went through usual procedure and left the human world.

…..

Kido Corps HQ, Ichigo's office, Yoruichi's P.O.V

"God, I hate waiting!" I whinnied sitting in Ichigo's chair in his office. A very comfortable chair I must add. I sighed for the millionth time this day. I felt like a teenaged girl before the first time. Or like a convict before the death sentence…Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but damn I'm nervous.

I jumped when I felt Ichigo's reiatsu approaching. If I was nervous before now I am a nervous wreck…hurry up you bastard I'm dying here, stop getting lost in your own damn HQ!

When he finally arrived I swallowed hard, he entered the room and saw me.

"Hey Ichi-kun, how did it went" I cut the chase. He avoided my eyes…please, please….

"I sorry Yoruichi but…"My heart sank at his tone, if I only acted faster…" She agreed to speak with you" he smiled smugly….that bastard. To play with my pure maiden's heart like that. I'm torn between pounding him and beating the crap out of him and pounding him and kissing him senseless. I licked my lips and jumped on him. Surprised by my ingenious action berry-head was now under me.

"That was a really low blow Ichi-kun" I purred "how do you want me to punish you? To my pleasure he gulped and was about to tell something when the doors to his office opened .

Yoruichi P.O.V end

…..

General P.O.V

"Commander-Sama….whoops I will come later" a dark skinned man with cat-like yellow eyes entered the room and as soon as he saw us he spun on his heels and left. Ichigo face palmed.

"Great more gossips" Yoruichi looked at him with shock.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My officer Midora Aoba, why do you ask?" Ichigo looked at her with questioning look

"And where do you found him?"

"In Rukongai district 80th if I remember correctly" she felt her mood worsen "Hey is everything alright?" he asked gently.

"No because, I just found one of my clansmen, probably a bastard" She told him with a sigh.

"What…?!" Ichigo exclaimed . "But I had the same impression when I first saw him."

"Tell me how many yellow eyes people have you seen in S.S except the Shihoin clan?" she asked

"Not many" she nodded

"Yes, it's our trademark, every born in has that eyes, so I'm guessing that someone from my clan had a little adventure….and I even know who" she growled. Ichigo eyes widen.

"Who?" she snorted

"My idiot brother Yamazaki… The kid is almost splitting image of him when he was younger" her face saddened "The bastard probably impregnated some low-born girl and had thrown her out and threatened her into the silence "Ichigo looked at her with horror" Don't be so surprised, he's really heartless "Ichigo looked at her with sadness.

"Must've been hard having brother like that" she nodded.

"You can't even image…" they both notice the position they were. Yoruichi smirked at his furious blush. "So Ichigo…" she purred sultry "How about we get to known each other better?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Only if Tia agrees to that" he replied.

"She really has you wrapped around her pinky" she pouted. He smiled at that.

"Hey, would you want me if I cheat behind her back instead?" she returned the smile.

"Well, I'm quite torn in that matter but guess your honesty makes you, you" Ichigo playfully thrown her off him and went to his desk and looked into his schedule. He went through the pages and sighed.

"Damn got a meeting in hour… we will go and meet with her tomorrow by human world time ok?" She nodded "And don't try to go and meet her on your own"

"Why?" Ichigo looked at her blankly

"Because I don't want to see my town in ruins" she laughed at him

"Oh come on…." She noticed that Ichigo was serious.

"Just don't piss her off, be honest with her and I believe that she will agree….or I hope so" he went to the doors "Ok see ya later"

"Wait I will walk you there" he was about to argue "Stop complaining after your last stunt, it will be even more suspicious if I we avoid each other"

"Fine, in some twisted way it is logical." He admitted "let's go"

They walked through corridors, and every Shinigami they had passed, much to Ichigo's ire and Yoruichi's amusement started to mumble something as soon as he/she thought that they couldn't hear.

The outside was no difference.

"Every single one of them" Ichigo thought with a scowl when they passed a pair of female Shinigami giggling behind their back. "You really are enjoying this, aren't you" her smile widen

"Yep, you're really fun to tease" Ichigo sighed they traded jabs all the way to the 1st division HQ

"Ok Ichi-kun, be a good boy and be polite" she instructed. Ichigo growled at the end, then turned on his heel with a scowl on his face "See ya around…Commander-Sama" she had added lustfully and flash stepped. Ichigo's face turned scarlet.

"Y-Yeah see ya too" he stammered 'Damn when it will stop working on me' he went up the very long stairs 'Need to install a lift too….a what the hell I will just fly' he jumped and landed softly on the pavement in front of the HQ. He was about to enter the building when the voice called him.

"Kurosaki-san" Unohana greeted him.

"Hello, Unohana-san" he replied. Unohana smiled at him(still not the scary one)

"So Kurosaki-san how have you been?" the trap is set

"Fine thanks, luckily nothing overly interesting had happened"

"So you have much free time then?" she asked and sadly Ichigo took the bait

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know what to do with…." He looked at her expression 'F.U.C.K ' aka Finally Unohana Caught Kurosaki he gulped

"Excellent because I wanted to teach you some medical Kidō, so visit me in two days" Ichigo started to sweat

"On the other hand…"

"In two days Kurosaki-san" her aura suddenly became dangerous.

'damn it's like under that nice exterior sleeps a merciless killer from the past waiting for a chosen person to awake her in final duel to death in the underground….and where the hell that came from?' he shook his head "But how do you know that I even have a talent in medical Kidō?"

"I spoke with Hachigen-san" she replied "He told me that you're already on par if not better than him in this area "

'Note to self: Kill Hachi' he forced a smile "I sure he's exaggerating" she chuckled

"I will see to that….personally" the last part made him fell like a baby chicken that was spotted by the hawk. He gulped

"Sure…" he chocked. She smiled again and patted his back

"Don't worry we will have lots of fun" he felt like crying 'Tiaaaa! I wanna go home!' he whined with a fake anime tears spilling out of his eyes. She chuckled at his expression.

They had walked to the building and met up with the rest of the captains. They all greeted them with the exception of uninterested Mayuri and pissed off SoiFon who was looking at Ichigo with much more hatred than usual.

….

Flashback 2nddivision HQ; after Yoruichi and Ichigo spar...

"Grrraaaa!" a chair crashed into the wall…or rather pierced through it and almost hit an unfortunate vice-captain Omaeda. The man paled and turned on his heel running for his life, the repot he was about to give long forgotten. "That son of a bitch!" SoiFon yelled destroying yet another piece of furniture.

Her office WAS nicely decorated. The floor was made of light colored wood. The walls were painted in white color with drawings of various kanji. In the center of the room like in every other office stood a wooden desk also made of light colored wood. There was also a chair…. The room had a big panoramic window letting the rays of sun inside making the whole room brighter and nicer place to work.

Currently most of the furniture and walls were destroyed. Large gashed could be even seen on the floor. The office had to be literally build form the scratch…again. The situation repeated in the following weeks. The random bust of anger really frightened the members of special ops. So much that most of them volunteered to do the most ungrateful jobs in SS, like taking the trash out or escorting supplies only to run from the barracks.

Omaeda despite his appearance was a smart man. He was saving his vacation for years and now was a perfect occasion . Through lower ranked officer he sent this Captain a letter that he will be off for a few weeks. The poor messenger had to visit 4th division barracks. Sadly when Omaeda came back she was still going on it.

"HOW DARE HE DEFILE YORUICHI-SAMA LIPS!" cracks started to appear on the walls. Panting heavily she looked at the clock, the meeting was in an hour. 'Better hurry'

Flashback end

…..

Ichigo mentally sighed, he just couldn't understand the open resentment she was giving him. In his entire Shinigami carrier they barely spoke. Just after he was promoted, she started to hate his guts. It escalated when his 'relationship' with Yoruichi got public. He guessed that it was the main reason for her distaste. He ignored her and waited with patience for the meeting. He could use the silence to gather his thoughts.

"Yo Ichigo" Shinji walked to him

'God damn it what now' he forced a smile "Hey wassup?" the blonde grinned

"I should be asking you, hell after that show you gave the SS was literally buzzing with gossips"

"Oh come on it was nothing you're all reading too much into it" Shinji's eyes gleamed

"Yeah right I'm sure if the two of you we're all alone…" Ichigo blushed "the spar would be much more…intense"

"Jealous?" Ichigo grinned. There were only few people he allowed to mock him" Hiyori pales in comparison eh?" Shinji sputtered.

"And why the hell you bring her into the conversation?" he winked

"No reason at all, just to prove that I can do better" Shinji scowled at him

"We're not a pair you block head! And I could have any woman I want!" he declared.

"Prove it"

"Fine!" then he shut up at Ichigo devilish grin. The orange haired boy leaned and whispered to his ear

"Unohana" Shinji paled

"Ok you won, I give up" he replied instantly making Ichigo laugh. "Damn since when did you get so good, with teasing people"

"Well I learn from the best" Shinji grinned

"Is it the only thing you learn from her? Or maybe some she taught some other practical uses of the tongue?" Ichigo did the gold fish expression. Shinji smiled at him smugly. "So tell me what the two of you did after the spar?" now all the captains attention was on them.

"I-It's none of your business" he shuttered.

"Awww come on, you had the Goodness of Flash just for yourself, spill" Shinji almost laughed but he still wanted to get him for his earlier humiliation "Have you showed her the secrets of the legendary Kido Commander" Ichigo was now bead red, unable to form any sentence. All of the captains were now looking at him with impatience. Waiting for his next statement.

"What I do and with who is none of your business" he chocked embarrassed like hell. Shinji smiled smugly. The rest of them chuckled except form SoiFon. She was now red from anger.

'How dare he…' a low growl escaped her throat. Shinji head turned to her direction.

"You want to say something captain SoiFon?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. That gesture made her snap.

"I really don't get it" she seethed "Why the hell we even let that lowly ryoka here?"

"Because he's a Captain, duh" Shinji replied.

"Exactly my point, by any means he shouldn't get that position, it's too much of an honor and responsibly for such brat" Ichigo had enough of it.

"What the hell is your problem with me?!" he raised his voice "Ever since I had been promoted you're always insulting me and undermine my position, what the hell I ever did to you?"

"What to start with?" she spat "when you first showed up you caused havoc and chaos in S.S!" he snorted

"You tried to execute my friend, that was set up by Aizen so bite me" she gritted her teeth.

"Then what about…"

"About what Bount? Amagi?, the Zanpaktou rebellion or Kagerosa? Every time something happened to SS was because of a traitor in your ranks so don't blame that shit on me….I wonder what the hell the special ops are doing if they can't prevent events like that" she inhaled sharply.

"You saying that I'm incompetent?!" he grinned

"Looking at your past records you weren't much of a help to prevent any of this events" Mayuri snorted

"Says the most competent mongrel around it's a wonder that your squad is still standing" Ichigo scowled at him

"At least I do not turn my own men into living bombs" his eyes widen "What? You thought I didn't know, it's really strange that a scum such as yourself weren't court marshaled" Mayuri growled.

"And what evidence do you have? A word of a Quincy and a human girl!" Ichigo grinned

"I never said that they told me about that…. So you're telling that they actually saw this?" Ichigo with sadistic pleasure noticed that the pale captain looked nervously around. Others captain looked at him with disgust. SoiFon intervened.

"We're not talking about Captain Kurotsuchi now, but your irrational promotion" Ichigo sighed

"Then rub your complaints in C.C and C46 faces for all I care…hell do you think I enjoy filling the never ending mountains of paperwork in my free time?" most of the captains nodded "I would probably resign by now If I didn't felt responsible for my men" she snorted.

"Another thing, you turning that division into a garbage dump" Ichigo eyes narrowed.

"What?" he growled.

"I knew about your little escapade into the Rukongai and what you brought with you" she looked down on him "Bringing thieves, beggars and whores…. nice solider material Kurosaki" she spat

"None of them is like that!" he yelled 'Except for Kurai but she had a good reason to rob me' he felt anger arise inside "They are all hard working, resourceful, and honest which is the miracle in the environment they were raised, I couldn't ask for better men" he told her with pride.

"Tsk they just good to be a hollow food" she replied with arrogance. Suddenly the temperature dropped below sub-zero. All eyes turned to Ichigo who was literally oozing with KI. His head was dropped and his fists clenched tightly.

"What the did you just said?" he said slowly in a bizarrely clam voice.

"I said…." She started

"I want you to really consider you're next words because they might **be your last**" he looked at her with eyes filled with fury. His golden irises were glowing and his face was turned into a snarl. It gave him a very threatening appearance. All of them knew that the subject of someone becoming a hollow food was a very touchy subject to Ichigo. They knew it wasn't wise to push that certain button of his. Sadly SoiFon tried to push her luck.

"I said they are good only to be a hollow…" only thanks to her well-honed reflexes and years of battle experience she managed to block the vertical slash of Ichigo's sword. She might be more agile and faster than him, but in terms of strength they were worlds apart. The brutality of the slash made her fell to her knees. He was pushing down the sword mercilessly on her. 'So strong!' she was about to jump from under his sword when he pointed his two fingers to her forehead. To her utter terror a ball of red energy started to form at the tip of his fingers. The captains gasped.

'Cero!' they thought in unison

"Oj, Oj calm down Ichigo!" Shinji walked to him, worried that his friend might do something rash. He was about to grab him, but someone forestalled him.

A lean, tanned hand grabbed his forearm. Ichigo turned his head and saw the pleading yellow eyes.

"Ichigo, please let her go" she told him in gentle voice.

"**Let me go**" he growled at her. She cringed a little at his cold tone, but stood firmly.

"Ichigo it's not like you to get so angry over something like that….And to kill someone in cold blood…." He saw the sadness in her eyes and fear…but not of him but for him "Please" Ichigo felt this anger dismisses. He canceled the cero and sheathed his blade. He gave Yoruichi apologetic look and looked back at shocked SoiFon. His eyes were now cold.

"Captain SoiFon, that was your last warning, I don't understand why you can't just can't accept me as a part of Gotei 14 and frankly I don't care, next time you pull something like that I won't hesitate and no one will stop me from ending your life, consequences be damned... From now on don't speak to me or even look at me, ignore me and I will do the same, am I clear?" she nodded dumbly "Yoruichi speak with her later and tell her I wasn't kidding" the purple haired beauty nodded. He was about to tell more but the door to the meeting room just opened.

"I will talk with you later, Yoruichi" she smiled at him and motioned SoiFon to go in. Not before whispering few words to her.

"We going to speak later" she hissed at her apprentice. SoiFon flinched at her tone.

When the Captains had entered and sat in the chair, C.C sent Ichigo heavy look. The younger man shrugged. C.C sighed and began the meeting.

After three hours C.C ended the meeting. The Captains left the room, Ichigo had noticed that Yoruichi was waiting for him. He had walked to her almost shyly and smiled at her

"Sorry about earlier…I just…." She put finger on his lips.

"I know now let's go, we will speak about it in your HQ" they left the 1st division in a flash.

…..

Human world, Eden hall

"Here you are sir, your drink" Tia handed the drink to the man.

"Thanks…how about I buy you a drink, sweetheart?" Tia mentally sighed. Her employer was right when he said that the men would love to buy her a drink. It was already sixth one and the night just had begun.

"I'm sorry but I can't drink in the working hours" the men made a sad face and went back to his table. 'At least this one didn't tried to ask me out' she sighed cleaning glass.

"Is everything alright Tia-san?" her employer Ryuu Sasakura asked.

"Why do you ask?" she replied surprised that he noticed her distress.

"Well, you lack the usual energy, and you seem to be deep in thought" he looked at her with concern. "If you want to speak about something, I'll listen" Tia smiled at him.

"It will take some time to tell everything" he smiled.

"You know what, we will close earlier today and then we will talk, is that ok with you?" she nodded. They came back to work. As usual Fridays were busy so they had a lot of work to do.

As promised, Ryuu closed the bar half hour earlier so is was now half past twelve PM.

They sat at the opposite sides of the counter. Tia looked at the gently smiling man with blush.

"I don't know where to start" she admitted.

"Maybe from the beginning" Tia smirked at this good advice.

"I guess I should start with that , that my boyfriend went to the banquet with other woman" she sighed

"So he cheats on you?" he asked.

"It's not like that, he told me about that and the…fact that the other woman is willing to…share" Ryuu rose his eyebrows

"He told you about that?" the man was totally surprised 'Now that's new'

"Yes he's been perfectly honest with me and told me that he harbored felling for that woman from before we have met…."she bit her lip

"And what are your feelings in that matter?"

"I don't know….I'm confused, I want him to be happy…but I wanted to be the only woman who would make him happy" she admitted with a blush. "And I'm worried that….if I agree, I will have lost the place in his heart….I'm meeting with her tomorrow" she told him remembering the message she got from Urahara telling her to come tomorrow to his place at 3 PM.

"So he arranged the meeting between you two….I assume that you don't know her?" Tia nodded "have Ichigo ever told you anything about her?"

"Yes he did, at some point she helped him tremendously, and they are close friends….and…" a wave of sadness engulfed her. She dropped her head looking at the counter.

"And your worried that, she is better than you?" she nodded again. The man smirked "I think that's not the case" her head snapped up. "I mean if he thought that she was better than you he would simply break up with you or meet with her behind your back instead of going through the effort of arranging the meeting between you two." She still looked unconvinced "From what I heard from you about Ichigo, he's a good guy who cares about you"

"But am I not enough?" Ryuu shook his head

"That's not the case either, the heart matters aren't simple…. Some men can love many women and vice versa,…. Tell me had you asked him what he will do if you disagree with it?"

"He told me that he will respect my decision whatever it will be" she smiled warmly "I could decline immediately but…. I see that his feeling for her are genuine….."

"Just like for you" Ryuu finished.

"So your telling me to accept her?" he shook his head.

"No, I'm telling you to follow your heart, and made your own decisions not influenced by anyone..: she looked at him surprised

"But you said that men can love many women" he chuckled.

"I merely stated the facts, not that this is right or wrong….follow your own heart Tia-san, and even if only quarter of things you had told me about the Ichigo-san is true, I believe he is a very trustworthy person" she smiled at him

"Thank you Ryuu-san I needed that" she stood "See you tomorrow"

"Good night Tia-san, I' m glad I could help" Ryuu began cleaning the counter. Tia had left the bar and walked to the bus stop. She had caught the night bus and went home.

Before sleep she took a shower and went to sleep. But the sleep never came. She looked at the clock 3:04 AM

'Goddamn it' she turned on her side. 'Why the hell I can't sleep'

**'Cause your ass is trembling'** Tiburon said

'Ha damn Ha' she replied

**'Why the hell are you so nervous? Just ditch this bitch and screw Ichigo afterwards, and there we go no problem'** Tia snorted

'Do you have only one thing in your empty head?' she heard her Zanpaktou laugh

_'Oh come one Tiburon, it might be more fun if we let her join, the more the merrier'_ Tia felt like face palming

'Why the hell I have a perverted hollow and Zanpaktou?' Tiburon laughed

**'Maybe because of your repressed desires?**' Tia growled

'I don't have a repressed desires!'

_'Oh yeah then what about the morning when you felt Ichigo's little Zanpaktou pressing against your butt…well calling it a little would be an understatement'_ she purred lustfully, making Tia blush

**'Yummy! I remember that, if I was in control then….**'Tiburon moaned.

'Can you stop talking about his…his…' she was now red as tomato.

_'Dick? Member? Spear? Sword?...Naginata?_'she licked her lips.

'Goddamn it! Shut up both of you, perverts!' Tiburon snorted.

**'Tsk, says the kettle, I still remember your dirty little thoughts when Lisa offered you to borrow her toys….naughty, naughty Ti-Chan'** she grinned.

'S-Shut up!' Tia briefly wondered if she could start bleeding form embarrassment ' It's not even about having sex with him but sharing him with another woman!' she heard collective sigh.

_'I say let's speak with her and then decide if she's ok I think we should go through with it, and Ichi-kun will be happy'_ Tiburon snorted

**'I say ditch her, he is ours he don't need some other bitch trying to steal him from us'**

_'Idiot, she was pretty straightforward when she told him that she wants to share, not steal him unlike that little bitch Orihime'_ Ningyo growled.

'She isn't that bad…' Tia defended her

**'She's worse than this Yoruichi, at least the latter want's to share….but that doesn't mean I like the idea too'** Tia sighed

'We will decide after we speak with her' with that thought she finally managed to fell asleep.

…..

Soul Society, Ichigo's office

"Sooo….what were you still doing there?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

"When I heard Unohana calling you I thought that it might get interesting…and I was right" she looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?" He rubbed his neck

"I think so it's just…SoiFon rubs me in a really wrong way, I didn't do anything and yet she hates me" he sighed

"Well she really can hold a grudge "she chuckled

"But what grudge? I didn't do anything to her!" he snapped.

"Calm down tiger, you might not did anything directly to her but indirectly…it's a wild guess but I think she may be pissed at you because you were the one that defeated Aizen not her" he rolled her eyes

"Oh come one, in that case whole S.S should be pissed at me that Aizen kicked their sorry butts" Yoruichi crept closer.

"He kicked my butt too…maybe I should get angry at you too, hmm?" he blushed at the sudden contact

"…but you're not a person to hold petty grudges, aren't you? Beside I still remember the beating you gave him" he shivered at the memory.

"Oh? You remember only the beating and not my battle suit? Shame on you" his face heated up and the picture of her skimpy outfit "Oh so you do remember! So how do you liked it? Even Aizen said that my legs looked special" she boasted.

"He said that those protectors were special not your legs" he mumbled. A vein popped on her forehead. She grabbed his nose and squished it painfully.

"You're implying that my legs aren't special huh?!" she twisted his nose.

"Of course your legs are special, now let go!" she did that. Ichigo started to massage his swollen nose "Now back to topic…she really had it coming Yoruichi"

"I guess that comment about you men being a hollow food pushed you off the edge" he nodded

"That and every time some says it, I recall my mother death…." She wrapped her arms around him "How could she even think of someone as such?"

"She is sometimes ignorant" Ichigo snorted.

"Ignorant? That really nice way to put it. She's a stuck up bitch with superiority complex, which can't even to her job done properly" Yoruichi giggled

"Like I said she's ignorant" he rolled his eyes

"Yoruichi" his tone was serious "Next time she pulls a stunt like that she will get it" Yoruichi let him go.

"Would you kill her if I asked you not to?" she looked at him sternly.

"What would you do if I said yes?" he replied, returning the gaze.

"What is happening to you Ichigo? You were never like that" she started to grow worried about him."Is she really pissing you off so much? You were never so aggressive" his eyes softened.

"Sorry about that it's just…. Everything is falling on my head now, the division, school, the fact that they almost found Tia, SoiFon and Kurotsuchi…,sometimes I feel really tired and guess it makes me little aggressive" She smiled at him

"You will handle it I believe in you…" she looked at him shyly "So would you hurt her if I asked you not to?" Ichigo looked at her for a moment. He recalled the look in her eyes and the way it soothed his anger.

"I guess no….maybe a little" a mischievous smile played on his lips. She had pouted but smiled back. "Anyways I have much work to do" he looked at the piles of paper" And you too have some…preparing to do"

"Sure see ya soon" she flash stepped out of the room. Ichigo looked at paperwork.

"Maybe it will disappear if I ignore it"

…

2ndsquad HQ, SoiFon office

"Damn him, Damn him, Damn him….." she chanted, the fury was filling every fiber of her body. "How dare he humiliate me like that!" she gritted her teeth

"Ara nice mess you have here" voice boomed behind her. The spun around delivering a rotary kick, but it was easily blocked "Chill SoiFon it's just me" Yoruichi grinned at her

"Forgive me Yoruichi-Sama" she bowed in apology.

"Like I said chill, I have to speak to you…." Her smile faded replaced by frown "What's your deal with Ichigo?" SoiFon's previous anger returned with double power.

"My deal with him is that he's an irresponsible brat, with no sense of duty or honor, who insult our tradition." She took a deep breath "He's arrogant, self-centered, and naïve"

"Once more who are you talking about?" she asked. SoiFon looked at her with wide eyes, "Because none of that apply to him…well maybe he don't care about S.S tradition but neither do I, he may be a little immature sometimes but he's barely eighteen so it's given" she furrowed her eyebrow 'great now I fell like a cradle robber' she sighed "Ichigo is a person who is loyal to the fault to his friends and would go to hell and back to save them, also he's is a responsible person now he's probably sitting now and filing the mountains of that crappy paperwork."

"But…" she tried to argue,

"And really he's one of the most selfless person I have ever met and don't mistake his arrogance with confidence…SoiFon I am really disappointed with you…" she scolded her "How could you even say that someone is good to be a hollow food? And in his presence? You know very well what had happened to his mother….I thought you were wiser than that" she rolled her eyes

"I could defeat him" she shoot back. Yoruichi shook her head

"I doubt it, he could probably break your Zanpaktou's powers just like Aizen" SoiFon laughed.

"Oh please Yoruichi-Sama he's nothing like him, he don't even possess the quarter of his power" the brown skinned woman rose her eyebrow.

"You know that he's recently got better at hiding his reiatsu? I guess that by now his reiatsu is five times bigger than yours" her eyes widen "You never were a powerhouse SoiFon, preferring finesse over power but with that difference he can really nullify your attacks and nothing short of you bankai could harm him" she grabbed her shoulders "Listen today I was barely able to talk him out of killing you…but next time I might not be so luckily, so cut him some slack or just ignore him" SoiFon's features hardened.

"He's a threat to S.S a lowly ryoka who is out of any control, he even wanted to bring damn Arrancars to S.S!" she seethed 'Not good' Yoruichi thought "You only defend him because you have feeling for him!"

"I admit that I like him but if you had taken your head out of your ass for just a moment you would see how great guy he is!" she snapped.

'So he deluded her as well…. don't worry Yoruichi-Sama I will show you the evidence of how dangerous he is as soon as I will get it' she sighed "We won't agree on that subject"

"Then promise me that at least you will stop provoking him, I don't want to see my precious student and the man I love fight….I don't want to choose between you" she pleaded. SoiFon felt her resolve melts.

"Fine…I will just ignore him from now on" Yoruichi smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks SoiFon-Chan!...now I have to go I have some business to take care of" she shunpo'ed away.

"I better check how Kurotsuchi is progressing on our little project" she smiled devilishly ' I will get MY Yoruichi-Sama back!'

….

Later 12th division HQ

"Damn him, Damn him, Damn him….." the pale captain chanted. He's been working tirelessly form the moment his foot steeped into his laboratory.

The room was rather creepy, in a cyberpunk/mad scientist way. Thousands of wires and tubes decorated the grey, steel wall. The large glass containers held the intestines of some unlucky creature or even the creature whole.

The pale captain was currently sitting in front of the large screen of the super computer, designed as the organ ( the music instrument). He was typing his keyboard furiously, entering thousands of calculations to the computer. So cables were connected to his head making him progress even faster "You will regret calling me scum…" he seethed under his nose "I will make you pay" his fingers danced on the keyboard.

"We will make him pay, don't forget about it Kurotsuchi" SoiFon announced her presence. The scientist didn't even acknowledged her presence. She let a low growl.

"Yes welcome to you too Captain SoiFon, happy? Now let me go back to my work" he spat and returned to typing. She ignored his behavior

"Listen the sooner you tell me how the work is progressing the sooner I can leave this place" he sighed

"The formula is almost complete but I still need to run some tests to improve the efficiency….if I only could lure him here and make him flare his reiatsu so my sensors can get a proper data check" he rubbed his chin.

"I have a way…" she started. That peaked his curiosity "I can forge C.C orders and make him….assist in your research in….finding more efficient way with dealing with hollows that will not affect visored, he would to be chosen since his reiatsu is the most similar to Arrancar" he looked at her with gleaming eyes

"Ingenious!, I'm impressed, how long it will take to do that?"

"Few weeks plus we will have to do it subtly so it will take little longer" he nodded

"The tests will take much time so we're not in hurry, and we should do it in some public way, to completely destroy his position…" she grinned evilly

"I have a certain event in mind…." She trailed off.

"OH I see Hehehe, That will certainly a great occasion, but we must do it before the event, so began forging the papers as soon as you can" she nodded and left.

"He will be a fine research material after we finish with him" he laughed

….

Ichigo's office evening

"Yawn! It's finally done! Kami I hate that shit" he put the last piece of paper in the pile. He had stood and stretched feeling his joints pop back with a crack. He scratched his neck. 'Now what to do with my free time here?, my men already finished their work….maybe I should hit the bars' he had left his HQ and walked to the entertainment part of S.S. IT was placed just behind the walls in western district 1 and profited from Shinigami's spending their time there. It was already dark outside so the district was bustling with activity. Drunk Shinigami's were filling the street. On his way he passed the red light street. The female 'workers' there waved to him offering him their services even for free, but Ichigo declined politely(a/n-_-a/n). When he finally reached the bar/restaurant street he decided that some meal would be an order first.

He had noticed the uncrowned stand with food and entered it.

"Welcome to the Ichiraku ramen!" and elderly man welcomed him" Oh you're the Ichigo Kurosaki! Hero of S.S!"

"Yes I am" he replied with a blush "Can I eat here?"

"But of course it's on house!" he boomed "Ayame come see who blessed our humble business with his presence!" now Ichigo felt embarrassed. Young brunette girl came out of the kitchen.

"Dad stop…" her eyes widen when she saw Ichigo. Soon the blush followed, and she looked at him with sparkling eyes "Can I get the autograph Kurosaki-Sama, please" she begged, handling him a pencil and a piece of paper

"Sure" he wrote his surname in overly graphic manner and gave it back

"I will treasure it!" she squealed "What would you like to eat, Kurosaki-Sama?"

"Let's go with the house specialty" he replied'

"Ok one special ramen coming up!" the old man went to the kitchen with his daughter. Ichigo shook his head, being famous was really tiring. While he was waiting for the food , a surprising guest visited him

"Oh hey Ichigo" Rukia walked into the stand

"Hey Rukia what's up?" he smiled at the raven haired girl

"Nothing much the things have been calm" he grinned.

"And guess who is to thank?" she snorted "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much I was just wandering around when I saw you" she lied smoothly

…..

Flashback, 13thdivision barracks, after the spar

"How could he…" Rukia sobbed, sulking in her room. She was devastated when she saw Ichigo almost kissing Yoruichi. 'Why the hell he is accepting her while pushing me around!' she bit her pillow 'Is it because Yoruichi have a big rack?...no Ichigo isn't that shallow….but what with that hollow whore…did he break with her?...if so good riddance at least Yoruichi is a Shinigami….NO!' now her pillow was ripped to shreds' I want him…but why he can't understand it!' she felt her heart ached painfully 'why is he so dense….that's IT!" she jumped from her bed 'He's a dense idiot! So he doesn't see any subtle attempts…I should see this earlier, with Yoruichi constantly showing him her naked body and that bitch….she probably did things to him while they were alone' she blushed both form anger and embarrassment. 'I should find him and tell him my feelings ok now I should wait for him, when he comes next time….'

Flashback end

…..

"The world is sure small isn't it?...want something to eat? My treat " she nodded. Ichigo called the owner and Rukia ordered the same meal as Ichigo. While waiting they chattered and traded jabs just like in times she was living with him. When the meal arrived, they both dig in. After they had finished Ichigo paid for their meal despite the protest of the owner. They left the shop and wandered through the streets without any destination.

As they were walking people had stopped and started gossiping. Ichigo caught some loose words

"Kuchiki…Shihoin…player…harem….lucky…bastard" he felt that his temper is growing short at the murmurs

"Hey let's get somewhere more private, those crowds are starting to piss me off" he whispered.

"Sure I know the place…it's not far away from here" she grinned inwardly 'And no one will ever find us there'

'Ugh why I suddenly felt, like I am making a very bad decision….oh whatever must been my imagination' he shuddered. After half hour of walking they ended in the forest, very dark and ominous looking forest

"Rukia how far is that place" he asked creped out by the place.

"Not far away just little deeper into the forest" she replied in eerily tone. Suddenly the forest ended and they walked to a large open field, which was cut by the river. The sky was cloudless and the moon was shining brightly illuminating the field giving it a unique outlook.

"It's beautiful" Ichigo commented making Rukia smirk

"Welcome to the 13th division training grounds "Come there's a good spot" she lead him to the small hill with a tree on it. It gave them wonderful look on the field. They sat on the lush grass and contemplated the beauty of the nature in silence .

"Hey Rukia why the long face?" he asked breaking silence.

"I was just remembering the person that showed me this place…it was my former vice-captain Kaien Shiba" she replied

"What happened?" she sighed. And told him the story about the death of her first love and meeting him again in HM.

"And that's all" she fell silent. Ichigo looked at her sadly

"It must have been hard, huh?" she nodded "How was he like?" she put a warm smile on her face

"He was strong, courageous and loyal to the fault, he was always thinking of others before himself, he was also funny and intelligent"

"He was a great guy huh?" she chuckled

"Yes he was….Ichigo listen" she gathered her courage "I have something to tell you" she looked deeply into his eyes

'I hope it's not what I think it is' he felt panic arise in his

"We know each other for such short time but I realized that I have a feelings for you….Ichigo… I love you" she leaned and pressed her lips to his. As always in those situation Ichigo found himself non-responsive. She parted their lips and looked at him with anticipation. Ichigo opened his mouth few times but the sound didn't come. He was totally speechless. Rukia couldn't take the tension any more.

"Well?" Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Rukia….I…" he knew that was the deciding moment in their friendship "I don't love you I'm sorry" her head dropped.

"Then why? Why did you go to such lengths to save me in the first place?" she almost yelled feeling the tears swell in her eyes

"Because you are my friend" he replied

"Am I only a friend to you?" she chocked

"I don't think that you are only my friend, you are precious to me but I don't love you in the way you would like me too…" he took a deep breath "I"

"Then why you going after Yoruichi when you have that precious little Arrancar of yours? Didn't you told me that you love her? Did you have a break up?" she growled

"It's complicated, I still love Tia but Yoruichi…she told me she's willing to share.." Rukia gasped

"So you're telling me that you're willing to accept Yoruichi but not me? Is this about how I look?" he shook his head

"Rukia, looks have a secondary meaning to me….I just don't have that feeling towards you…I don't want to hurt you" he ran his hand through his hairs.

"But you're hurting me now!" she yelled, standing on her feet.

"Then would you like me you tell you that I love you when it's not true? Accept you out of friendship but never love you? Would you really be happy?" she hesitated.

"But I could make you love me!" he looked at her sadly

"You could, but I can't guarantee that I will return your feelings…it would let you bitter and heartbroken" her face hardened

"You're breaking my heart now!" tears slide down her cheeks.

"Am I ? You're not even in love with me" he stated shocking her.

"What are you talking about?" she chocked.

"Tell me what you love about me?" he asked

"Your courage, loyalty, protectiveness over your friends, your sense of humor, your intelligence" she counted

"You are aware that those attributes are exactly the same as Kaien's? Rukia do Kaien and I look alike?"

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Rukia you don't love me…you just projected your feeling for him on me…I saw your face when you were talking about him…" he had stood and hugged her "I cannot give you the happiness you want….I am not Kaien no matter how much I resemble him…Rukia" he lifted her chin "You have to move on, or you will never be happy" she wrapped her arms around him.

"But I don't want to forget him…" she mumbled into his chest.

"You don't have to, cherish the memories of him but don't let them hold you back…trust me I know it's…it's hard to do it…I'm not sure if I'm completely over my loses but know this…find a person who truly loves you"

"But who? I thought that you liked me" he chuckled quietly.

"I have one person in mind…you have to carefully look around" he told her. She smirked

"Any hint" he grinned

"You know him that's all I can't say"

"Thanks…and thanks for clearing the air between us…you gave me a lot to think of…I will go now" she broke the hug and left. Ichigo had sighed and laid on the grass looking at the night sky. He inhaled fresh night air.

_'You handed that rather well Ichigo_ 'Zangetsu said

'Yeah, I am lucky that she told me about that Kaien guy…he sounded too much like me' he smirked

**'Awww come on kingy you could have another chick in you harem…**' Hichigo whined

'I'm not making a harem' he defended

**'Yeah sure, we will just wait for another woman who will caught your eyes to appear'** Hichigo laughed

'I doubt it, I know others beautiful women and yet none of them gave me the sensation like Tia and Yoruichi they are special'

"_And what if Tia disagree with sharing you? Will you really accept her decision Ichigo_?" Zangetsu asked.

"As much as I like Yoruichi my feeling for her aren't as strong as for Tia, at least not yet….and she is my first love so yes I would respect her decision' Hichigo sighed audibly

**'Oh come on at least go with the one who will have sex with you!**' Ichigo blushed

'Tia will have sex with me….someday' Hichigo snorted

**'Tsk if only I was in control then…**'

'Then what? You would force her like Kale did?" Ichigo snapped at his hollow 'would you truly be happy to see her like that again?!'.

**'I would just be more persuasive than you'** Hichigo said in unusually quiet voice.

'I recall that not so long ago it would be exactly what would you do to her' he accused

**'But now it's different now!...fine I might been a little radical then'** Ichigo couldn't hide his surprise

'Did he just said that he won't rape her?'

_'Yes, so I didn't misheard'_ Ichigo smiled

'What changed that?' Ichigo asked his hollow

**'You know very well….she's our property and I like when our slaves are in high spirits and something like that coming from us…it would break her'** Ichigo nodded

'Well except for you usual assholeness, it was a quite nice thing coming from you…let's head back we have much work to do tomorrow' he shunpo'ed back to his HQ

….

Soul Society two days later, premises of 4thdivision

Ichigo was nervous, hell he was trembling. Now it was the judgment day. The day of his first lesson with Unohana.

He looked at the two stories high building. It was mostly made of white stone. The wooden roof was green. Around the building was a small park with trees and benches so the patients can relax outside.

He slumped inside with a down casted expression. He had pushed the doors and entered the building. He walked through the long wooden corridor. On the sides of it were numerous doors leading to a different section of the building. But his destination were the doors at the very end of said corridor, the one with large insignia of the 4th division. The doors to the Unohana office. He walked stiffly to the doors. He put a hand on the handle and froze.

'I can still run form here and hide in my HQ' he was about to turn around when

"Please come in Kurosaki-san" Unohana's voice boomed from behind the closed doors leaving no room to argue.

'Abandon all hope ye who enter here' he recalled the fitting phrase from Dante's Divine Comedy. Ichigo pushed the doors. He walked into the room and was surprised by its look.

First of all it lacked all the table where the Captains/Commanders were doing paper work. Instead it had a low table. The walls were painted in light yellow color. Bookcases were placed at the walls taking whole length of it. Instead of the window, the outer wall was replaced by large sliding doors, enabling the access to the private garden.

In the garden were few small ponds with fished and few old bonsai tree's.

Unohana was currently sitting at the table drinking tea. Ichigo notice the second cu of steaming liquid waiting for him.

"Please sit Kurosaki-san" he did that albeit reluctantly much to her amusement "I don't bite" he gave her a sheepish smile. He took a sip of his tee.

"Wow it's a really good tea Unohana-san" she smiled

"Thank you I'm cultivating it myself…now while we still drinking tell me about your healing skills" she asked

"Well Hachi told me that I should be now at the average healer level, I can heal some major wounds on myself but on someone else it takes longer and I'm not as capable" she nodded.

"Yes it's much easier to heal yourself because you don't have to adjust your reiatsu hmmm, can I ask you a question Kurosaki-san?"

"Please do"

"Since when did you get so good at Hakuda and hiding your reiatsu" she looked at him with curiosity 'Crap'

"Well I guess I caught few things from Hachi and Yoruichi after all" he smiled nervously

"But your Hakuda style is totally different than Yoruichi or even academy one, it seems you had a different teacher" Ichigo started to sweat.

"You know I learned few things on my adventures so it's given that I fight in my own way" He knew that she knows that he's lying.

"Is that right Kurosaki-san?" he nodded vigorously "Oh well let's go to the clinic and start the lessons."

The duo walked to the room filled with patients, mostly form 11th division.

"Ok Kurosaki-san please show me your skills" he walked to the patient. The man looked like a typical Shinigami from 11th…like a thug . The man had some minor scratches all over his body but the most serious wound was a large gash on his chest. Ichigo decided he will start with the big one. He put his hand to the man's chest and began healing him. His hands started to glow green. Soon, his wounds began to heal. When Ichigo finished with the major wound he moved to the smaller ones and soon the man was as good as new.

"My, I have to say I'm impressed Kurosaki-san, I wasn't expecting you to be that skillful" he beamed at her praise "I think that such potential cannot be wasted…more lessons should be an order" he felt cold sweat going down his spine "Come tomorrow too"

"But Unohana-san I…" he started.

"Tomorrow Kurosaki-san" he swallowed hard.

"Would love to come tomorrow" she smiled.

"Thought so now let's proceed" and for next few hours Ichigo learned advanced medical spells. Unohana decided to teach him as a combat medic. So it only included healing via Kido was no thought conventional means. But she also taught him about various medical herbs as well as poisons and how to counter it. When they finished it was getting dark.

"I have to say I learned a lot form you, thanks Unohana-san" he bowed his head.

"I'm happy to help, please come tomorrow in the morning so we can start earlier"

"Ok see you" he waved at he and left the building flash stepping to his office. He went to his desk and opened his drawer He pulled off a mobile phone he got from Urahara. The cell was special because it allowed to made a call between S.S and H.W. He looked at the clock, it was set to match the time flow in HW

'15:39….oh shit I'm late…' he was about to make a call when the phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered

"Ichigo we need you now!" Urahara yelled "Yoruichi-san and Tia-san are fighting! And they are not holding back!"

"Fuck! I will be there as soon as possible" he shut the phone and opened the garganta. 'Please let me made there on time' he ran thought the darkness as fast he could. He went into bankai mode to accelerate even further. When he finally saw the light he jumped towards it and shoot out of the gate in the underground training facility .

The time slowed for him when he saw the sight in front of his eyes.

….

Human world, Urahara shop 14:55

Tia was walking stiffly towards the shop. She could already see it. But the closer the got the tighter her stomach knitted itself. She knew that this will be a deciding point in her relationship with Ichigo. She felt the reiatsu of the shop's inhabitants. There was one she didn't recognized. She guessed it was Yoruichi. She opened the door to the shop and walked inside.

"Welcome Tia-Dono" Tessai greeted her

"Hi Tessai-san…is the…" she bit her lips.

"Yes she is waiting for you…don't worry she is as nervous as you" he patted her shoulder. She smiled tiredly.

"Good to know…Tessai can you make the sound barrier around the room? I want this conversation to be private" she could swear she heard a quiet curse coming from other room.

"No problem" the man grinned and motioned her to come into the living room. She opened the sliding doors and saw the woman sitting at the table.

She had a dark brown skin, darker shade than Tia. Violent hair reaching her waist tied in a ponytail. And captivating yellow cat-like eyes. She was dressed in orange over-shit and fitting black leggings.

'She's beautiful' Tia thought with jealousy, unknowingly to her Yoruichi was thinking the same. She could finally take a closer look at Tia.

'No wonder that Ichigo is all crazy about her….and her's are bigger than mine!' she almost pouted. Tia closed the doors behind and felt the barrier activating. Tia sat in front of Yoruichi and looked into her eyes.

Teal to Yellow.

Yellow to Teal.

Both of them were extremely nervous and constrained. Yoruichi being the more cocky/confined one decided to break the tense silence.

"Hey…I'm Yoruichi Shihoin nice to meet you" she smiled

"Tia Halibel" she replied shortly without changing her neutral expression. Yoruichi's smile fell. The two of them were silent again. Tia sighed mentally ."Listen let's cut the chase…give me one reason to share Ichigo with you"

'Straight to the business, huh' she gather her thoughts "I love him" Tia looked at her blankly

"I do too, I meant it as to convenience me to agree to this" Yoruichi sighed she knew that it won't be easy and she will have to choose the words carefully.

"For first I was honest with him and you, I knew that he would told you about that and I didn't do it behind your back" Tia nodded she had a point "I know he loves you but….I would like him to love me too"

"And what if he wouldn't tell me that?" Yoruichi shook his head

"He would, I know this and you too know this he's just that kind of guy" they both shared the smile.

"Tell me one thing why you decided to act now not earlier?" Tia was genuinely curious about that.

"When we met the things were always hectic, we had no time to push any relationship, and it was always something now you see the most calm period of his life in two years"

"And if our position were reversed would you want to share Ichigo with me?" Yoruichi smirked

"I won't lie, I wouldn't like it even a bit I would be angry, jealous and little bitter" she looked into her eyes "I would start to think if I'm not good enough or that he stopped loving me" Tia gasped those were exactly her thoughts "But it would be in any other men case, Ichigo is different…" Tia nodded "And if it would make him happy…I would agree, I'm totally honest with you" Tia saw no trace of deceit on her face.

"Do you believe that you can make him happy?"

"Yes…but not alone…the feeling he has for me aren't as strong as for you, that's why I wanted to share him with you not to snatch him from you, so in time we could be on the same level…I want to be with him even if I were always in second place" Tia smiled

"You know that he would never treated you worse" she smiled back.

"So…what is your decision" she asked hesitantly looking at her with hopeful/anxious eyes.

**'Tia listen let's test her'** Tiburon said

'How?' Tiburon grinned

**'Make her fight us, we can't allow the weakling to be Ichi-kun's mate'** Tia eyes widen

_'That's a good idea, we should see what if she capable of'_ Tia thought about that idea

'Ichigo asked not to fight but….' She looked into her eyes "I will agree on this under one condition" Yoruichi looked like she wanted to jump on her and kiss her.

"Anything" she chipped

"You will have to defeat me" Yoruichi gasped "I have to see if the Goddess of Flash is not just hot air"

"But Ichigo asked not to fight" Tia smirked mischievously

"He doesn't have to know" She mirrored her grin

"I like the way you think, fine" they both had stood and walked to the underground facility dropping their gigai's on the way. They stood on the rocky ground glaring at each other. Yoruichi took off her orange shirt revealing her backless and sleeveless under shirt Tia bared her sword

"Remember if you lose I won't agree" purple haired woman nodded "Let us begin" no sooner the words left her mouth she had to block a strong kick to the head.

'Fast!' she swung her sword which Yoruichi swiftly dodged, and punched her in her side sending her flying. Before Tia landed Yoruichi appeared above her and delivered a devastating up-down kick making Tia crash with the ground shooting fountains of sand up.

"Maybe I went little overboard" she had to swallow her words when a yellow bladelike shaped energy hit her abdomen painfully. She gasped and was about to attack Tia when she hear a booming sound behind her.

"Cero" Tia had whispered and shoot a yellow cero.

"Bakudō # 81. Dankū!" Yoruichi created the barrier deflecting the cero" Bakudō # 21. Sekienton!" a burst of red smoke covered the area, blinding Tia. She looked around and saw Yoruichi's silhouette.

She charged at her and slashed but to her surprise she cut the air.

"Bushin" Yoruichi whispered to her ear, Tia didn't even managed to turn around when she felt sharp pain in her back. She was now flying towards the earth with blazing speed. In last moment she managed to regain her footing. She looked at cockily smiling Yoruichi

"Looks like I have to step up in this game' she flared her reiatsu" Hunt! Tiburon!" she released her sword. When her form was revealed Yoruichi whistled.

"No wonder that Ichigo likes you when you dress like that….kinky" Tia blushed at her words but didn't lost her composure.

"La Gota" she started to shoot fang shaped bullets. Yoruichi dodged them with ease

"You will have to do better than that" she taunted but Tia didn't caught the bait. Still shooting her water bullets at her. Yoruichi flash stepped to her and engaged her in close combat. Tia's speed wasn't a match for her, by any means Tia wasn't slow but Yoruichi prided herself with her speed and put much effort into developing that particular skill. She got through Tia's guard

"Taketonbo!(Bamboo Dragonfly)" she violently flipped her upside down. Tia groaned when she hit the ground. Her well-honed instinct alarmed that the danger is closing and she quickly rolled back just to see the foot hit the ground where she was lying.

"Cascada" she shoot her water point blank not allowing Yoruichi to dodge. The purple haired woman was washed violently with strong current. Tia directed the water so Yoruichi would hit the rock formation. She pushed more strength and made the rock crumble form the pressure. She looked at the drowned battlefield, not seeing hers opponent. But she knew better that to drop her guard. She was aware that it wasn't nearly enough to put down an opponent of that caliber. As if to confirm her theory Yoruichi jumped of the rubble. He suit was torn in few places but no wound was visible on her.

"You got me there, it hurt like hell!" Yoruichi yelled.

"I intend to win this fight" Tia replied.

"So do I" she disappeared in the flash and appeared above her" Hadō no 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō!" ten pink energy missiles surrounded Yoruichi and flied towards Tia with terrifying speed. She managed to avoid all of them, but doing that she fell to Yoruichi's trap.

"Raiōken!" a rain of ultra-fast punches fell on Tia. Her fist were so fast that she couldn't follow them. She felt her hierro crack in various places. With one last punch Yoruichi sent Tia to the ground. She hit it with loud thud.

Tia's body felt very heavy. She was sore all over and was bleeding form few wounds. She looked up and saw Yoruichi looking at her from above.

'She's really better than me….' Tia felt her heart sank 'No wonder Ichigo likes her…in comparison I'm nothing….I can't beat her'

_'Stop bitching! You still hadn't used my powers!_' Ningyo roared

'What will it change? If I didn't unlocked you by pure coincidence I would be surly defeated…she's stronger than me' Tia felt her powers are leaving her

**'So you're just going to give up?! You still have few tricks up your sleeve use them!**'Tia wasn't convinced

_'Listen if you just give up without giving your all you will regret it to the end of your life…does Ichigo really matters so little to you?_'

'You're right…I won't give up! Never' Yoruichi came closer

"Hey listen it was a good fight but why we won't end it here? I don't want to hurt you more than necessary" she told her, insulting Tia's pride even more

"Not…yet" she stood, power filling her body "I won't give up!" she flared her reiatsu. Yoruichi took her defensive stance, but she wasn't prepared to what she saw next." Utau! Ningyo!(sing! Mermaid!)" Tia's sword started to shine brightly. The structure morphed creating completely different weapon.

It was double-blade. One side was similar to Tiburon but in much slender version. The blade was now about 60 centimeters long and 20 wide, and it was double edged. The other side looked like the blade of her Naginata with the same proportions as Tiburon, with five circular holes alongside the blade. The handle was about 40 centimeters long. It was colored white, form Tiburon's side and sea blue form Ningyo. The colors mixed in the middle creating a variation of the Yin and Yan symbol with sea blue instead of black.

'That's unexpected' Tia looked at her weapon surprised

_'Nope, I already guessed that the weapon will have both of our traits'_ Ningyo

**'Yeah, since when you resurrect you still have a weapon it had to mutate a little'** Tiburon chuckled **'now kick her brown ass to the afterlife!**' A smirk played on Tia's lips. She looked at flabbergasted Yoruichi. The cat lady jaw was hanging loosely and her eyes were wide

"Is that a Zanpaktou?" Yoruichi chocked. Tia smiled

"Maybe…" she started to swirl her blade in windmill fashion. The blade produced a low whistling sound" Ningyo no nageki(Mermaid's wail)" a sound wave hit the unsuspecting Yoruichi sending her flying. She hit the rock formatting with various scratches on her body.

"Damn" her ears were ringing furiously "To have something like that hidden" she looked up and saw charging Tia "I won't give up!" she had growled and jumped at her. Yoruichi attacked her with a ultra-fast punches again to her ire most of them were missing 'What the hell is going on?' at the same time Tia was wondering the same

_'It's my passive ability, the sound I emit disrupts her concentration and balance…. It's a good ability but she will figure it out any second so make the best use of it'_ Ningyo instructed. Tia attacked Yoruichi with much more vigor. Slashing her with now double blade she stared to score some hits, and soon Yoruichi was bleeding all over her body but most of them were shallow wounds.

'How the hell is she doing that?' then Yoruichi heard a low whistle 'so that's it…annoying little trick…time to get serious' her body started to glow white. Soon the thunderous like energy surrounded her. Tia feeling that it was the time to finish this also gathered energy. Her blade started to glow yellow.

"Let's do this Tia"

"Very well Yoruichi"

Both women charged at each other with a battle cry.

They were so absorbed in a fight that they missed the garganta opening.

So absorbed that they missed Ichigo's reiatsu and the sudden spike in it.

So absorbed that they missed the fury that emitted from it.

"Shunko!"

"Ola Azul!"

Just inches hitting each other, their attacks were disrupted when strong hand grabbed their fore arms redirecting the power so it won't hit any of them. Tia and Yoruichi were shocked by the sudden interference. They were about to shout on who ever interrupted their fight but the voice were struck in their throats when they saw the black and gold eyes boring holes into them

'Busted' they thought in unison

….

Ichigo's P.O.V

The time slowed for me when I saw two women I have feeling for about to kill each other. I put my mask on not ever registering the action. What mattered to me was go get to them before it's too late.

Just then I preformed the fasted Sonido I ever did. In a split of a second I was between them and managed to redirect their attacks so they won't harm each other. I took in their battered forms. Both of them were bruised and had large gashed. I felt righteous fury's overtaking me.

I saw them looking at me with wide eyes, soon both of them looked guilty.

"**Just tell me what did I asked you NOT to do**" I gripped their fore arms tighter. Both of them whimpered softly and cringed.

"Ichigo…"Yoruichi started gently

"**WHAT?!"**she flinched at my cold tone

"Not to fight" she mumbled not looking into my eyes.

"It was just a simple request…I'm disappointed in both of you…" I saw the hurt on their faces. "Yoruichi…I'm really considering ending this whole affair right here" she looked at me with shock then her eyes started to water. "Tia…I will speak with you at home" I let both of them go and turned around walking towards the exit, not saying anymore words.

Ichigo P.O.V end

…

Tia and Yoruichi were looking departing figure of Ichigo. The latter had the tears in her eyes and defeated look on her face. Tia looked at Yoruichi and felt a pang of guild 'it's all my fault'

"Ichigo!" Tia yelled, He stopped but not turned around "It's not her fault! I was the one who wanted to…." Ichigo was before her in a flash. She gasped at for the first time in the while felt a pang of fear. To her the usually warm and alluring eyes were now hard and cold adding the skull mask to them and the his dark aura she felt little intimated by him.

"**Why?"** he whispered, still angry. Tia flinched at his angry tone

"I-I wanted to see if she's strong…to see if she's better than me…" she admitted. Ichigo's eyes softened. He disintegrated his mask. Both women let the breath they were holding

"Do you both know why I am so angry at you?" he asked in softer tone.

"Because we didn't listen to you?" Yoruichi sniffed. Ichigo looked at Tia and she nodded in agreement. He sighed

"No that wasn't the reason" they looked at him surprised " I was furious with you because, you were about to harm each other greatly or even kill…" he looked at them sadly "I wouldn't forgive myself to the end of my days if something had happened to either of you because of me….when I saw the two of you charging at each other….I was afraid….Tia, Yoruichi have you decided what to do?" Yoruichi looked at Tia anxiously.

"Ichigo can Yoruichi and I speak in private?" he nodded and flash stepped turned her gaze to the cat lady

"I'm not entirely happy about it but I agree…" Yoruichi jumped at her and hugged her.

"Thank you!, Thank you!" she sang with a wide smile.

"But! I have two conditions" Yoruichi stopped smiling and looked at her seriously "Number one you won't try to get between Ichigo and me ever, being with us I can stand but creating a rift… "She nodded.

"I won't"

"Good and the second one…" Tia leaned and whispered something to Yoruichi's ear. The latter eyes widen and then she burst out with laugher. Tia was now blushing furiously. "So?"

"It will be quite hard to wait but I agree to both terms…now let's go inform berry-Chan or he will get a heart attack. They walked to Ichigo, who was looking at them with nervousness.

"So? What did you decided?" Yoruichi closed the gap and kissed him passionately. Tia felt a her heart ached a little but soon moved Yoruichi and claimed his lips for herself. "I see" he smiled widely at them. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"We kind of deserved it…so let's forget about it…so maybe we will go celebrating tonight?" Yoruichi proposed. Tia started to sweat, she didn't want Ichigo to know about her work.

"Maybe tomorrow, I have to go to visit one more place and I doubt that I will be in mood to celebrate after that" Tia looked at him with worry

"Who are you going to visit?"

"Orihime" both woman looked at him sadly.

…..

Inoue's flat

The orange haired girl was humming, cooking some of her 'delicious food'. She heard knocking to her door.

'Wonder who is it?' she walked to the doors and opened them revealing Ichigo. Her heart skipped a bet

"Kurosaki-kun what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Y-Yes of course" she shuttered letting him in. They both walked to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"So Ichigo-kun what's brings you here?" she asked with hope filling her eye's. Ichigo sighed inside, he was about to break a second heart today.

"Inoue I wanted to talk with you about your confession…" her face suddenly grew hesitant "Inoue I'm afraid…" she stopped him, tears sliding down her cheeks

"I understand Kurosaki-kun…I.." she stared to sob, he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Inoue I really am" he whispered "I don't love you the way you would like me to…."

"Then how do you love me?" she mumbled

"As a sister…you're like a family to me Inoue, if you ever need me I will be there regardless of situation but…" he paused

'So she won…' Inoue thought bitterly, but deep inside she knew that she had lost long time ago to her.

"And what about Yoruichi-san?" she asked. Ichigo felt now like a complete hypocrite.

"She and Tia agreed on sharing" Inoue eyes widen to comical proportions.

"But…But I could" he put a finger on her lips

"You know Rukia confessed to me too" Orihime gasped

"I said no to her for the same reason I'm doing it to you…it would hurt you more if I accept you out of friendship but never loved you, Inoue you're a wonderful girl, I know it's painful but I can't be with you when I don't feel the same…I want to be honest with you…" she started to sob again. After some time she calmed down.

"Kurosaki-kun…thanks for telling me all of that….I'm sorry for the problem" he caressed he cheek

"You'll never be a problem to me Inoue…if you ever need something just call me and I will come" he stood.

"I know Kurosaki-kun…see you in school" he walked out of her flat. HE didn't miss the quiet sobs coming from behind the closed doors.

'Why I can't make everybody happy? " He thought bitterly.

_'Not everyone can be happy, Ichigo'_

…

A/N

Ok that's it for now, I will be off to the mountains for the next week so the update of the chap may get little late.

As for the power level. Tia IS weaker than Yoruichi so if Ichigo didn't interfered she would lost.

When I came back I want to see many reviews! I'm counting on you guys till next time!


	23. Happy Birthday

**Niceguy: **don't worry guest review are ok too

**Mexican ninja1996:** thanks

**AKOSI AGATAR: **It's probably because(in my opinion) that Yoruichi is the one with most interesting character and out of all she would be the one to agree with that solution the fastest. She balance Tia's character so they complement each other.

**TotalJazzyJeff:** thanks, glad you liked it

**s0ssy:** thanks, and you will see in some time hehehe

**TitansLegion: **glad you like my sense of humor, thanks

**Blah-Chan:** I was aware that some of the reader might not like that part, that's why I actually made a poll. And like I said he would respect any decision she had made, so if she didn't agreed he would just stick with her. She might be influenced by him and Yoruichi but it was hers decision in the end.

**Friskypole:** thanks for honesty, me and my beta are working on it, glad that you like the plot.

**Tracyheart:** No! don't jump! here's a chapter!;)

**ReaperRobo:**Hmm the idea is interesting but I was never into a mortal combat much, sry bout that, oh and stop fooling around and made an account here so we can speak properly.

**Xplosion:** me too, I didn't see that coming.

**vic boss**:thanks

**VampireMania101: **glad you like my ideas

**HollowKing13: **don't worry I will need some more OC's in future

**HalibelsNightmare:** 1&3 I was torn in that area too and that's why I asked my readers what kind of direction they would like my story to go.2 I hate that too in every fanfic. It's boring when the main character can't lost, 4 we're working on that, tey reading the first six chapters they were already beta read so the grammar should improve. 5 you will see, I assure you will like it, 6 not now but I will need them in future. 7 thanks, 8 don't worry I will.

**Haydunn-**that's a…secret you will have to wait

**Kagega:** don't worry about hime I've got grand plans for her…and you're too insightful.

**Darthmasterbane:** well it isn't possible to pull but HichigoxHana should be fun to write.

**Namz89: **Don't worry I won't make that mistake, and I'm glad that you like how I have handled Rukia.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** sry bout that, the readers have decided. Oh and thanks for pointing that.

**Ryan2212: **thanks

**Xager-the-Chaos-King:** me too, it will be fun

**nisemono96:** well my reasoning was similar to yours. I too personally though that Yoruichi would be better choice. If Orihime won I would probably change her character to make her little more confident and independent.

**JakMartheDarkWarrior:** take into the consideration that he was surprised and then shocked. Oh and for power levels I have made mistake assuming that Ulquorra's was weaker than her. I read on the site that he was indeed stronger than her. I thought that the numeration was accurate but I was wrong. His number disappeared when he went segunda etapa. As for Yoruichi she's faster, stronger and more experienced than her, also she hadn't even user her Zanpakuto. So yes I think that Yoruichi is stronger than Tia. And as for Ichigo remover that he was in that final getsuga more(armored glove) and that gave him power up. But later he lost that power except for his body strength. And now he is stronger than Tia, a little but still. Anyways I hope that I explained enough if you have some questions PM me

**animeman12:** It was never said that he was horrible he just never used it, beside after the garganta training his control increased dramatically and he have good teachers. As for the Kido commander I thought that this vacant position would be great for him.

**Wiggles-n-stuff:** thanks for reviews and as for missing words they something disappear when I post chapter, I try to fix that but sometimes I simply overlook it.

**DarkNovelist1217:** was I too obvious? ;)

**Mandalore Requiem:** Sucks to be him, I almost pity him…almost

**Naxbetissa:** thanks

**Okami no Shugo:** you might be right but I glad you liked it. And me too

**Halibellover: **uff good hehe, hope you will like that chapter

**lostsoldierS636:** hmm I will think about that

**Ghost131: **it's Shihoin and yes we will see it veryyy soon

**IchiFell: **thanks and you will see

**NA6425:** glad you liked it and you will all see what they are planning HAHAH(evil laugh)

**scottusa1: **I enjoying writing that too, it must be interesting to have two perverts in your head

**Arrankor:** It's interesting how side characters are more popular than main ones.

….

"normal talking"

'thoughts/speaking in mind'

"**Inner hollow speaking/hollowfied shinigami**"

' _Zanpakuto_ _speaking_'

"_Letters, books, ect"_

C.C- Captain Commander

S.S- Soul Society

H.M- Hueco Mundo

H.W- Human World

Time skip one month, fourteenth of June, Friday

School year was over and the summer vacation just started. The last month of school was surprisingly calm for our heroes. Ichigo had to admit that is was the calmest month in his life since he had gotten his Shinigami powers. Aside from normal routine nothing extraordinary happened.

The things in his division were running smoothly. All books and scrolls were already cataloged and were waiting for him to unseal them. Also his future officers were on verge of achieving their shikai with Shiki already having one. Ichigo decided to test them when, all of them will get their releases. Also on the outside the things had been calm for him. Neither SoiFon nor Kurotsuchi got in his way since the last time, when he threatened to off SoiFon. Since then they had been ignoring him and he was fine with it.

In the field of Kido he reached an impasse. While he was already quite proficient with written seals and barriers, the reiatsu seals were simply impossible to him. No matter how hard he tried it never worked. He failed even at the simplest ones. It was a big blow to his pride. Tessai and Hachi tried to cheer him, by telling him that it was the most difficult area of all Kido and it took them months just to do the simplest ones in the beginning. It helped a little.

The things in the matters of the heart were…Very awkward at the beginning. Adding another person kind off ruined somehow the feeling of intimacy for each of them. Yoruichi being the one with more "experience" decided to take hands things in her own hands and took Tia too a few girls' night outs. Surprisingly that broke the ice between the two of them. Especially when Yoruichi and Tia came back to him in the middle of the night completely wasted, courtesy of the former initiative. Ichigo had to place them in his bed. And having two completely drunk hot women in his bed that were his girlfriends didn't help him in the sleep department. Not to mention he really wanted to give in to his inner hollow temptations to lie between the two of them but he didn't trust himself that much. Next morning he really had to take cold shower. Since then the relations were gradually improving and the awkwardness disappeared.

Sadly not all things were going so smoothly. After he rejected Orihime, Tatsuki came to him and gave him "How could you!" punch. The black eye disappeared after two weeks. Inoue was still depressed about that subject and reverted to her shell barely speaking at all. Ichigo tried to approach her few times but either she ran away from him or just plain ignored him. Rukia on the other hand was acting strange. Or rather she was so normal that is was strange. Like nothing happened between them at all. Since then she hadn't mentioned their talk even once. It was quite disturbing.

But now another big problem arose and he hadn't had the slightest idea how to solve it. He had a week till Tia's birthday and absolutely no idea what to buy her. He was currently lying in his bed with Tia at his side sleeping deeply. He was watching the sun rise and thinking about what to buy her. He had looked at her sleeping face and smiled. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

'What would you like to get for birthday?' he asked her mentally. Tia's only response was to snuggle closer, which Ichigo gladly welcomed. 'It's good to finally have some rest' he closed his eyes drifting away.

**'Ever heard of calm before storm Kingy?**' Hichigo said.

'Go away evil spirit and don't disturb this wonderful morning' Ichigo groaned, the morning was just too perfect to last. His hollow laughed mockingly.

**'Oh come on Kingy my heart is bleeding'he** mocked him **'I'm telling ya the things are too quiet for my tastes'** Ichigo snorted

'Unless things are total mayhem and destruction everything is too calm for you' Hichigo laughed louder.

**'Point taken but my gut's telling me that something big is coming Hehehe'** Ichigo sighed and returned to his thoughts about a present for Tia. And that's how he spent few remaining hours before his father busted in and Ichigo had to pacify him; Painfully…

The good thing about summer vacation was that you had so much time that you never needed to hurry. Ichigo and Tia lazily got up from the bed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. And then their plans for today ended. Disadvantage of having so much time was that you never knew what to do with it. Though snuggling on the couch was a plus. They spent the rest of the morning melting their brains by watching TV. At some point Yuzu had taken Tia to help her with shopping, leaving Ichigo alone. Having nothing better to do he decided to follow his father's advice and call Ishida to train. He pulled of his mobile

"Let's see…Chado no, Inoue…no, Megane (four eyed) bastard" he called and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Ishida said

"Hey, Uryuu my friend it's Ichigo" he heard Ishida snort.

"What the hell do you want berry-head" Ichigo gritted his teeth

"I wanted to ask you to go with me to train" he told him calmly.

"No" Ishida replied shortly.

"Why?"

"I'm enjoying my vacation and seeing you would ruin that sensation" vein popped on Ichigo's head.

"You damn bastard…oh I get it you are afraid that you will lose in our spar I get it; I will just call Chado…"

"Be there at Urahara's at 1 PM" Ishida had growled and disconnected. Ichigo had laughed and walked out of his house. He arrived five minutes before the time and saw Ishida dressed in his usual Quincy attire leaning on wall.

"Took you long enough" he stated adjusting his glasses.

"You said be here at 1 PM and I came five minutes earlier be grateful, let's go I can't wait to kick your sorry ass" he was about to walk inside but Ishida stopped him.

"Ok what the hell is this all about? And don't play stupid" Ichigo looked at him and tried to find some convincing excuse but found none.

"Ok listen I've got some interesting info you would like to hear" Ichigo told Ishida all information he had which wasn't much.

"So those Ancients has been dealt with for at least some time and that other threat…so you say that now we have less than two years to prepare for it?...damn and we didn't even know what kind of danger it is?" Ichigo nodded.

"You might try to squeeze some info from your father he too was present at that meeting" Ishida smirked

"It would be easier to fight windmills than that, he never tells me anything unless it's absolutely necessary." Ichigo grinned

"Sucks to be you" Ishida grabbed him by the collar.

"You're really gonna get it now, Kurosaki" he threatened him but he was smiling.

"Let's check if you can back these words up" they both walked inside the shop. Ichigo left his body and went to the underground training facility. Ishida summoned his bow.

"Is it simply just me or your weapon changed," Ichigo asked.

"Your perception is as great as ever I see; do you really think that I sat idly all that time?" Ichigo blank face answered him "I've been training my ass hard ever since you had pulled that stunt in HM" Ichigo looked at the ground ashamed.

"Well I guess I never apologized…sorry about that I wasn't in control then" Ishida looked at him curiously.

"Accepted… do you remember anything form the time you turned into hollow?" Ichigo nodded

"Just scraps, after Ulquiorra blow the hole in my chest I remember some sounds and some glimpses of the vision… and feelings of intense anger, fury and bloodlust…I recall the moment I stabbed you…" Ichigo face saddened.

"Don't sweat it I'm alive after all" Ichigo smiled weakly.

"Yeah you are…so what's the deal with that bow?" Now Uryuu's bow looked much like his father's. It was now smaller in size, barely the length of the short bow. It was silver grey colored with blue line markings in the middle.

"You will see" Ishida disappeared. Before Ichigo managed to do anything he was hit by the blue arrow in the back. The force thrown him forward and Ichigo hit the ground pretty hard

"Guah! What the hell! That was really a bitch move!" Ichigo spat sand from his mouth. "We hadn't started yet!"

"Stop whining I lowered the power, besides I always could shoot you in the knee ending your career" Ichigo laughed

"Yeah that would put the end to Commander Days, I would probably end on guard duty telling everyone how I used to be a warrior like them" they both shared a laugh.

"Ok let's begin" Ichigo nodded and unsheathed his blade. Ishida disappeared again and shoot a series of fast but weak arrows. Ichigo deflected most of them but some were too fast for him and hit him painfully.

"Too fast for you Kurosaki? I can still go a little faster" he picked up speed leaving after images. He circled around Ichigo shooting arrows form every direction.

'He's almost as fast as me in my bankai!' Ichigo felt the respect for Quincy rise. "Bankai!"

Ichigo went after Ishida finally being able to catch up to him. He moved quickly to close quarters hoping that he can throw him off balance. Suddenly Seele Schneider materialized for him in his hand and Ichigo narrowly avoided a vertical slash. Uryuu charged at Ichigo, slashing and shooting simultaneously. Ichigo parried Ishida's sword with his and when Ishida was about to shoot he casted Bakudō # 39. Enkōsen creating a shield with other hand. Ishida's arrow crashed against the shield. The shield withstood. That had thrown Ishida out of balance giving Ichigo and opening. He closed the distance and kicked him in the belly sending him flying.

Ishida gasped for air. The kick despite being set low still kicked the air out of his lungs. He saw Ichigo advancing at his position. He quickly shoots his Seele Schneider at Ichigo. The Shinigami dodged it with ease. Ishida smirked. He bent the trajectory of the arrow so it turned back and hit Ichigo, grazing his shoulder. Ichigo let a yelp of surprise

"You would be dead if I was targeting your heart" Ishida stated adjusting his glasses. Ichigo grumped healing his bleeding shoulder.

"Point for you, I don't recall that you could change the trajectory of this one" Ishida smirked smugly

"Well things change" Ichigo grinned.

"Indeed… Hadō no 75: Gaki Rekkō!" green disc of energy appeared in front of Ichigo shooting dozens green bolts at Ishida. The Quincy pulled two Seele Schneider's and began deflecting them. None managed to hit him. "Show off" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh please that? Child's play" Ishida grinned

"Oh yeah Hadō #58. Tenran!" A tornado shoots out of Ichigo's hand pushing Ishida's back with blazing speed. Then he himself lunged at Ishida. The latter managed to regain his footing and engaged Ichigo in sword fight. Ichigo was surprised again. His opponent was fairing extremely well. Seele Schneider was an arrow that could be used as a sword, so its hilt was very short but still quite comfortable in one hand. Logically using two swords at the same time would bring the best results.

They exchanged dozens of blows in ultra-fast combat. Ichigo slashed horizontally at Ishida's abdomen but the Quincy blocked it with his left sword and immediately stabbed using his right. Ichigo side stepped to the left and avoided the stab only to receive a low kick in right thigh. He had grunted and endures the pain shooting quick Byakurai. Ishida made some distance and quickly replaced Seele Schneider in his right hand with bow and shoot the one in his left. Ichigo again avoided the arrow but now he was wary of the trajectory changing bolts.

The fight continued in that manner for about two hours. By the end of the spar both of them were exhausted.

"Let's…call it a day" Ichigo proposed. Ishida nodded and sat heavily on the nearest rock, panting. "Damn you really stepped up in the game don't you?"

"Yes, I decided that my skill were too lacking…especially in sword play" Ichigo grinned

"Now I can say that you are…not bad" Ishida snorted

"Same to you, you started to fight more intelligently compared to the past" Ichigo growled

"And what the hell that meant?!"

"In the past you would just change at me hoping to overpower me by sheer of strength, but now you actually plan and put more imagination to the fight as well as Kido" Ishida looked at him with something akin to respect "You are quite skilled in it"

"So I was told, but I have a great teachers so I think that this is theirs merit" the raven haired boy nodded. "But damn I have to say that I would have some serious problems beating you without my mask." Ichigo admitted.

"I am aware that I'm still weaker than you, I might stood a chance against you as you are now but with your hollow transformation I doubt I could beat you "Ishida smirked "But don't worry soon I will overcome that obstacle too"

"Can't wait, I really want to fight with you in all out spar…we never really fought before, didn't we?" Ishida nodded.

"We somehow managed to solve all of our disputes in peaceful manner…surprisingly you're your nasty temper"

"What in the hell?!" Ichigo jumped on his legs advancing at the calm Quincy.

"Exactly that" he grinned. Ichigo scowled but sat near him looking at the fake sky.

"Oh! I remember now, I wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Do you have any idea what I should by for Tia's birthday?" Ichigo asked. Ishida rubbed his chin.

"I have few ideas…maybe try to ask her some indirect questions about what would she like to get, or buy something connected with the things she is interested in…or make something yourself" Ichigo nodded thinking about the possibilities.

"Ok thanks" for the advice, we will throw the surprise party for her, next week in my hose at Friday, feel invited"

"Thanks I will be there, what hour?"

"8 PM, ok I think that all lets go back" both teens stood and left the training facility.

…..

Mall

Tia pushed the cart filled with various groceries and other utilities. Yuzu checked everything once more.

"Ok Tia-Chan we have everything we need" Yuzu chipped and went towards the Cashiers. Luckily for them the mall wasn't filled yet so they managed to avoid queue. They paid for everything and were currently repacking everything to some more comfortable bags.

"Hey Tia I have to go to the toilet" Yuzu said.

"Ok I will wait for you here" younger girl left Tia. The Arrancar lady sat on the nearby bench with all the bags next to her. She looked at the passing people until she saw familiar orange haired girl coming out of the shop. Over the month Tia had pitied the poor girl, she knew from the horse's mouth how much it hurts to have a broken heart. Like Ichigo she tried to approach her but to no avail.

"Inoue-san!" she called her. Orihime looked at her and was about to run, but Tia's hard stare stopped her. Her head dropped and she walked to Tia with defeated expression.

"Hello Tia-san" Inoue greeted her quietly.

"Hey Inoue-san what's up?" Tia asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing much" she replied shortly. Tia sighed she decided to cut the chase.

"Inoue-san I know it hurts but…"

"But what?" the usually gentle girl snapped "You won I know! So don't tell me that you know how I fell!" Tia's eyes narrowed "You can't even imagine how much it hurts to be rejected" Tia had to hold the urge to laugh.

"Reject by the one you loved?" she said with mirth in her voice. Orihime looked at her angrily. "You know what hurts even more?" Inoue shook her head. Tia closed the gap between the two of them.

"Being raped by the one you love" she whispered to her ear. Inoue eyes widen to comical proportions.

"W-Wha..? You were what? Ichigo..?" she started to hyperventilate.

"It was not him obviously, I don't even know how you could image something like that" Tia looked at Inoue blankly. The latter blushed in embarrassment.

"But. You said..." she shuttered

"It was the only other man I loved beside Ichigo…when I was still alive almost century ago…" she closed her eyes pushing painful memories away "I really loved that bastard but he wanted only my house and my body nothing else…so I do have an idea or two of how much it hurts to have your feelings leveled with the ground" Inoue looked at her shocked.

"I told you this in confidence so I would advise you to not go babbling around about this" Inoue hear a silent threat in her voice "But you were the lucky one, Ichigo tried to tell you this as gently as he could, and now you're hurting him being like that"

"Then what I should do? I still love him…why can't I share him like you and Yoruichi do?" she asked.

"Because Ichigo doesn't love you" Tia gave her brutally honest answer. Orihime cringed a little.

"Then why…why you agreed to share him with Yoruichi?" Tia sighed.

"Because it was making him happy….I'm not entirely ok with this, well recently little more since I'm starting to like that Yoruichi; but the main reason was that I wanted to make him happy… He said that he would respect my decision regardless of what it would be… And Yoruichi can protect him where I can't so…"

"But would you agree for me too if he loved me?" Inoue looked at her with hope full eyes.

"I…" Tia stared

"Hey Tia I'm back sorry for taking so long…oh hey Inoue-Chan what's up?" Yuzu asked

"Nothing much Yuzu-Chan, Tia-san and me were just...talking" the younger girl looked at the two of them for a moment"

"Need some time to finish speaking about my Niisan?" both older girls blinked at the insightful child.

"Yyyyyyyyy…well yes" Tia replied puzzled. Yuzu nodded and made some distance. "Where were we…oh…Inoue I will be honest with you, not always we have seen eye to eye but I can see that you genuinely care about him….I would probably agree.."

"Really?" Inoue asked surprised

"Yes I want him to be happy…it saddened me a little that I am not the only one but…I owe him that much, he saved my soul and heart…. I can go with his egoism a little….but Inoue I will tell you this now…he loves you as a sister noting more nothing less…you really should move on"

"I guess you're right…" Tia felt waves of relief wash over her.

"So will you talk to him?" Inoue nodded

"But Tia-san what I should? Do I…think that he was the one for so long…" Tia put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that the girl like you will find someone…was Ichigo really the only one that you had crush on?" Tia asked. A brief image of other man flashed through Inoue's head but she quickly discarded it.

"I…might but it's a lost cause now" she replied with saddens.

"I see…" Tia didn't pressured her "I have to go now, see you soon…and if you want to talk just call" Tia smiled. Inoue smiled at her too and walked away.

"So how it went?" Yuzu asked not being able to hold curiosity

"How did you know that we were talking about Ichigo" Yuzu smirked

"Oh please, sparks were literally flying between the two of you, and since you are Ichigo GF and Inoue was always "oh and ah" about him it was pretty easy to guess" Tia nodded at this logic. "So?"

"Well Ichigo totally rejected her last month and she was depressed ever since"

"Far as I figured that it would end like that, even before you came" Tia looked at her surprised

"How?" Yuzu smiled

"Big brother is incredibly dense when it comes to girls and Inoue-Chan was too timid and subtle for him…you're more…direct" She muttered the last part. Tia furrowed he eyebrows.

"And what do you meant by more direct?" Yuzu blushed

"Well…you know… things…" she blushed even more "Forget about it" Tia smirked. Yuzu despite being more intelligent than he peers was still a child. Tia smirked.

"Oh I don't know maybe you would like to hear of some of those "things" huh?" Yuzu blushed even more. Tia smirked with fake malice. She loved teasing younger sisters.

…..

Kurosaki's house

Tia and Yuzu came back from the mall carrying various bags. Tia all the way mercilessly teased Yuzu about "things" having much fun at her expense. They had come inside the house and found Ichigo lying of sofa watching TV. Yuzu went to the kitchen to unpack the bags.

"So you've been lying here ever since us we were shopping?" Tia asked.

"Nope, I went to Urahara earlier and sparred with Ishida" Tia looked at him surprised "Bastard got strong, really, I thinks he could beat Noritora now"

"At least someone hadn't been slacking off" she smirked. Ichigo scowled at her playfully. Then in quick motion he had wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her on sofa. Tia yelped in surprise much to Ichigo amusement.

She was now at top of his with his arms firmly pinning her to him. She tried to struggle but his hold was unbreakable.

"So what are you going to do now?" he grinned. Tia had smiled and kissed him deeply. Ichigo deepened the kiss enjoying the closure. His hands started to travel absentmindedly on her back. At some point his hand travel to her nicely shaped butt and started to massage it gently. Tia had gasped quietly and broke the kiss.

"Feeling courageous today aren't we?" she asked slyly.

"I feel it's my lucky day" he replied with a grin. Tia had giggled and returned to kissing him.

"In HM I would kill you for something like that" she breathed between the kisses

"Good we aren't in HM" he used both hands to grab her butt 'God how long I waited for that' Tia buried her hands in Ichigo's hairs.

Both teens felt their bodies growing hot. Their moments intensified drawing closer to each other. Their breath slow growing more heated. They played with each other for some time until a loud coughing interrupted them. They separated blushing. And looked at the intruder. Karin was looking at them with her usual blank expression, but one could see a faint pink on her cheeks.

"Yuzu was calling for dinner…A few times" Tia and Ichigo smiled nervously "But it seems you are…busy"

"Sorry Karin, we will come in a minute" Ichigo told his sister. Karin smirked and walked to the kitchen "Look what you have done" he accused.

"Me? It was you who started this" she replied with fake offense. Ichigo smirked and kissed her neck. "Wait…we will miss the dinner" Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh but I have something far more tasty here" he kissed her lips. Tia chuckled too and pushed him playfully.

"Let's go eat something normal first so you won't devour me instead" they both laughed and went to the kitchen.

They saw Yuzu and Karin looking at them with knowing smile.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing big brother" Karin replied with straight face eating her dinner. "Just feel like smiling"

"Yeah me too" Yuzu added. "So what were you doing when I was preparing the dinner?" she asked feigning innocence. Ichigo opened his mouth but Tia was faster.

"Things, would you like to hear?" she asked. Smile fell form Yuzu's face replaced by blush.

"No I think I will pass" Tia smirked.

"What things?" Karin asked. Yuzu shook her head but Tia was faster.

"Oh I will tell you" Tia walked to Karin and started to whisper something to her ear. After few seconds Karin blushed madly

"Ok, OK too much info" Tia laughed at her reaction.

"Tia stop teasing my sisters, it's my responsibility" Ichigo pouted. Tia rolled her eyes

"Ok fine" the rest of the dinner passed at idle chatter. After they finished Ichigo and Tia helped Yuzu to clean the kitchen. After they finished they walked to the garden in the backyard and sat on the wooden bench enjoying the warm sun.

"It's so calm" Tia said.

"Yeah finally we can enjoy time without being worried about basically everything" he replied. No sooner he said that, hell butterfly landed on his shoulder. "God not now come on!" he whined. The butterfly played the message.

"_Ichigo,_

_I have good news for you, all of your remaining officers achieved their shikai release, and they are waiting to be tested, so come when you can._

_Hachi_"

The message finished. Ichigo smirked with pride.

"You seem to be very satisfied" Tia told him.

"I am my men are doing tremendously well job…I wish you could see my HQ" Tia smiled at him with tints of saddens.

"Some things won't' change" Ichigo kissed her.

Their lips linger; to feel the other's touch, even if by moments…

"I will go to check on them, I'll be back soon" he had waved at her and went to the house. Inside he took his shoes and was about to leave when he remember something.

"Yuzu!" he called. The younger Kurosaki came after a moment.

"Yes, big brother?"

"I wanted to ask you if you have some idea of what I should buy for Tia, I'm out of ideas" he stated.

"Hmmm…let's see" she furrowed her eye brows deep in thoughts. Her face lit in realization, Ichigo could almost see a light bulb above her head. "Listen carefully, brother" she started whispering to his ear. Ichigo eyes had widened and he hugged his sister.

"Yuzu you're a genius, damn it was so obvious!" he grinned. He knew that Tia will be in seventh heaven after she receives her present. Ichigo had left the house with big smile and almost ran all the way to Urahara. He had dropped his body and went to S.S.

He had stepped out of Garganta near his HQ and noticed that it was dark outside. He sighed.

'Damn now I will have to wait till the morning' he entered the building, greeting the night guards. He had gone to his office and sat at his desk 'Now I have to wait for few hours' he looked at his surprisingly lacking paperwork desk. Then the idea hit him. He pulled out of his drawer his book. Flames of rebellion wrote by Date Muramasa. He almost managed to read it .Just few pages were left. Ichigo learned much from this book. He now knew who badly modified was the official history of S.S. In the official version all of the rebels were power hungry anarchists bent on destruction. This book taught him that while some indeed were like that most of they had more noble cause. He moved to the last story and found a note.

"_You who read my book know that the story you are about to read is special. Sadly not in the positive meaning of that word. In my humble opinion this is the most tragic and sad of all tales told here. That's why I saved it for the last. That story holds a special place in my heart._

_The rebel of that times Haku Nimishima raised his sword against Soul Society for the most basics and purest reason out there. He did it for the woman he loved. Yet the one he couldn't marry her because of that times law._

_In a sense he succeeded after his rebellion was cursed, Central 46 decided to abolish the law forbidding the marriage between the high and low born. Oh sweet irony, now after thousands had died those fools finally went after theirs brains._

_I managed to put my hands on really valuable find. His personal diary he wrote while being besieged in his last fortress. It was literally a fountain of knowledge for me. For he described the reason for his great happiness and downfall_."

Ichigo had felt a lump in his throat and turned the page. To his surprise it showed a picture. On this picture was presented a pair of newlyweds. On the right was a tall dark haired man, with tanned skin and brown eyes. His face looked quite savage but he was smiling to it took the menacing edge. Ichigo was surprise d that he wore a Hoari. His eyes traveled to the woman. The very thoughts he had when he saw her could be a betrayal to Tia and Yoruichi. Despite the picture being very accurate and well painted, Ichigo had known that it probably just caught a glimpse of that woman's beauty.

She had a flaming red hair that reached her waist. Her irises were orange with tints of red giving them very alluring look. She had some freckles on her face but it was only adding to her look. Her skin was porcelain white. She was dressed in orange kimono with flowers pattern. The kimono was skin tight and showed all of her voluptuous curves. She was holding a bucket of flowers. She like her husband was smiling showing her teeth. The smile looked really nice on her round face.

'Damn she's gorgeous no wonder that guy fought so hard for her' Ichigo looked at small sign under the picture.

"Haku Nimishima Captain of the 9th division, Yuya Nimishima Captain of the Captain of the 9th division" Ichigo chuckled at that, but soon his good humor evaporated when he remembered their fate. He turned the page with heavy heard. He wondered if those people would be still alive if they didn't fight. He looked at the date. It was dated at eight hundred years ago it was as old as this book.

"_My name is Haku Nimishima 6th Captain of the 9th division. I was never a type to write a diary or other sentimental crap but I decided that this story is worth recording. I am now sitting in my last stronghold with my remaining men. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is marching here with his army. I guess there will be here in a week tops. So we have that much time to live. Yesterday I told my men that if anyone wants to leave they had to do it now. No one left. I am a leader of an army of five hundreds fools. It was second happiest time in my life._

_The first one was when I met a certain woman. I realized that much later. She was the most stunning creature I have ever met. Her silky flaming hair. Her orange eyes that drove me crazy from the very first moment our eyes ever met. Her warm and loving body. I still remember the first impression I had when I saw her._

_What a miserable creature just bumped into me. That fateful day I was walking through poorer districts. I still remember how disgusted I was with those lowlifes. What an arrogant asshole I was. Suddenly someone bumped into me. I looked at skinny and dirty girl. She was about eighteen. I thought ,,how dare that she" bump into me all mighty, noble stick in my ass. She had quickly apologized and walked away. I had snorted and moved to take care of my things when I felt my purse disappeared. I turned around and saw the red head running from me._

Ichigo smirked recalling similar situation with Kurai_._

_I chased her in the maze of the shacks, thanks to my Shinigami skills I managed to stay on her tail for long enough to see her running into one. I immediately moved there. I kicked the doors out of its frame. Damn I really had an entrance. And bared my sword. The sight inside disgusted me. The shack was dirty and smelly. I wanted nothing more that punish the thief and leave._

_I saw the little red head looking at me with wide eyes. That was the moment I was captivated with them. Those orange-red eyes looking into my very soul. I recall that then I snapped out of it and demanded my purse back. She shook her head taking a small knife in her hand. I almost laughed at her defiance. Did this miserable being thought that it could defeat me. I marched at her and saw the steel resolve in her eyes. Then I heard coughing. I looked behind her back and saw a little girl, no mere then eight. Her sister. Her name was Aya._

_Then red head attacked me then. I had caught her knife with ease and broke it. I will never forget the terror in her eyes. I am disgusted with myself till this very day. She fell on her knees and begged me to spare her sister. She explained to me that she needed money for doctors. She told me that their services were expensive. I looked at her incredulously. Expensive? It was just few gold coins. I was really blind idiot then. I could pull that amount form my ass, not literally of course. But for people like her it was a fortune. My eyes traveled to the little red head. She had the same eyes as her sister. I looked at the older one and asked for her name. Yuya. Just Yuya._

_She looked at me with those pleading eyes. Yet even then she couldn't get rid of that defiant look on her face. It irritated and fascinated me to no ends. And then I had my most twisted plan ever. What a sick fuck I was. I wanted to break her. Subdue her. To make her lose all that defiance. Now I think I had some perverse fetishes then…ok I still have but that a different story._

_I offered her a chance to serve me as a personal maid. I told her that I will pay for her sister treatment if she sworn her loyalty to me. No sooner I said that she pledged herself to me. Phase one complete. How diabolic I was._

_I brought Yuya and Aya do my mansion. Their expressions were hilarious. Filled so much with childlike wonder. I ordered them to take proper bath and sent my governess (damn old witch) to get them some proper clothing. I waited patiently. When she finally came I was speechless._

_Under that whole grime and dirt was a pearl. Even in simple servant clothes she looked stunning. She told me then it was rude to stare…Some nerve she had._

_Over next few months I followed my plan. I gave her worst jobs form scrubbing toilets to general repairs. To my ire she not even once complained. Her sister's health got gradually better. Yuya was now smiling often. God how I loved that smile. I could look on it whole day._

_At some point I realized that I stopped giving her hard jobs. I stopped giving her jobs at all. After I that caught that little devil in my library. I discovered that she could read and write! You can even imagine my surprise. She looked at me with pride then ,despite being caught red handed. Instead of punishing her I gave her free reign and even encouraged her to red my books. She literally devoured them. That broke the ice between us since I was a book lover too. We spent hours discussing about various books and subjects._

_We gradually had grown closer to each other, so much that in private we called ourselves by names. The situation continued for few next months. My devious plan, instead of breaking her, backfired at me. Now I did everything she asked me for, I couldn't say no to her…so whipped._

_After some more time I was ready. I had known that I wanted her. I was on my way to her quarters when one of the doctors found me. He told me that Aya's condition suddenly got worse._

_It was the saddest day of my life. I really liked that cheeky little hellfire. I told that to Yuya. We both ran to her room to witness the last moments of Aya._

_I can still see the blood coming out of her mouth. She had some unknown lung disease, the doctors only managed to slow down the illness. And just when we thought that it over it returned in full force. She died in the matters of hours. Yuya ran out of the room in tears. I chased after her but I lost her immediately. Till this day I wonder how she managed to outran me._

_I looked for her everywhere, fearing for her safety. I finally found her in library in the darkest corner. She was wailing quietly. That was the most heartbreaking sound I have ever heard. I finally saw her broken. All her confidence and cockiness were gone only despair remained. I hated that look. I detested myself that I wanted to see her like that. I wrapped my arms around her crying form and held her until she fell asleep from exhaustion._

_For next few weeks she was like shell of her former self. Grief adored her face permanently. I had tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. I was so absorbed with her that my family and colleagues were making jokes of me and mine low born pet. I planted my cousin in the wall for telling that in my presence. But I hadn't cared about that only she mattered._

_Soon I started to grow desperate, nothing could snap her out of her daze. Finally I decided to put everything on one cared. It was a bold move but it succeeded. I confessed my feeling to her._

_She at first had looked shocked but she accepted my feelings. She cried again in my arms whole night._

_But it was like catharsis to her. In followings months she regained her former glory. Our relationship blossomed too. It was the best time of our life._

_Sadly we had to do it in secret. Old and stupid laws of Soul Society forbade the marriage between the high and low born. What a idiocy. To make the matters worse my family started to pressure me as a clan head to marry some ,,Decent noble woman and stop fooling around with my pet" those damn bastards._

_I couldn't take it any moment longer. I asked her to be my wife. She had agreed with the biggest smile I ever saw on her face since her sister death._

_We had a small wedding ceremony with a circle of closest friends. I asked my best friend Date Muramasa to paint a picture. As usual the bastard's skills were unmatched. But the bastard had to add his five cents adding that stupid signature under it. Heh good times._

_But it was also the start of my fight. Somehow the word had gone out. Suddenly everyone was asking me if that was true. I didn't denied that. I'm not ashamed of my wife, she's my pride and joy. But not everyone was looking at it like that. I've received letters from various families to nullify my marriage. Screw them._

_Then the worst had happened, Central 46 got mixed in. After long and unfair trial they sentenced her to death( maybe she shouldn't call them old fuckers) and me to infamy and banishment. I couldn't stand that. I openly rebelled against them._

_And the beginning we were winning. Even some captains joined my cause. We managed to off some other captains too and won few battles but it was just minor victories. The situation turned form good to dramatic in one battle. The one were Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto joined. He single handily decimated half of my army. His power was just unbelievable. We couldn't even tough him. What a monster._

_And now I'm writing this story waiting for my death. You who will read this. You may ask if all of this was worth it. To lose all my riches, status and so called friends that abandoned me one by one. The answer is yes, Yuya was worth it, she is worth it. Don't let the old stupid rules bound you and deprive you form happiness. That's my lesson, fight for the ones you care. I will end it here and spent my remaining time in the arms of my beloved wife._

_Farewell_"

Ichigo realized that he finished whole story in one go. He looked at the clock. It was already 6AM. His eyes traveled to the last author note.

"_When Yamamoto arrived at the Haku's fortress Haku challenged him to the duel. He lost it but managed to wound Yamamoto. After Haku fell Yuya ran to his still warm body and wailed. I will never forget it. She committed seppuku using Haku's sword. She fell down at his side. Our morale are were broken. We were prepared to die. Then Captain Commander surprised everyone. He had offered mercy to those who gave up. Not seeing the purpose in fight any longer we surrendered. I had managed to take the body of Haku and Yuya and gave them proper burial._

_After that Yamamoto personally saw to that that this ridiculous law was abolished. Sadly it was too late for Haku and Yuya but their deaths weren't in vain._

_And that is all you will find in flames of rebellion. As I said I'm not trying to convince you to rebelling against Soul Society. I wanted to show that those people weren't just criminals and anarchist. Not all of them._

_But know this. If you fight for something giving your all you will win, even in death._

_This book is dedicated to my beloved friend Haku Nimishima and his beautiful wife Yuya Nimishima."_

Ichigo had looked at the book in silence. He saw small circular stains all over the page. He realized that those were tears. The tears of a man that lost a great friends. He sighed and put the book in his drawer.

He felt deep saddens inside his heart. He could sympathize with Haku. His situation with Tia was similar. His heart ached painfully he couldn't image the pain he would felt if something happened like that.

' If something had happened to Yoruichi or Tia… 'He shook his head chasing the dark thoughts away.

He had stood and decided to go for a walk it was still early. He had left his HQ and wandered around Saireitei. He strolled around thinking about what he had read.

'Is birth really so important here? What is the real difference between high born and low born?"

'_Tradition and wealth _Ichigo' Zangetsu said _'Nothing else'_

'You're right, we're the same, except high born had easier start' Hichigo snorted

**'What now you're babbling that crap about everyone being equal?**' Ichigo smirked.

'I didn't meant it that way. There saints and scumbags out there. I just want equal chances for all people. Not favoring someone because he/she was born in some rich family. People are different but all of them should have equal chances to have good life. And how they use it is their concern not mine' he agreed with himself.

For once Hichigo could not rebuke that…

Ichigo decided that it was time to go back. He had walked his HQ and headed to his office. When he arrived there he saw Hachi was already inside doing paper work.

"Hey Hachi do you want to be my vice-captain?, I could use some of your skills" Ichigo looked at the pace the older man was filing the papers.

"Ha-ha welcome to you too Ichigo, I see you got my message." Ichigo nodded "Do you want to test them now?"

"Yeah the sooner the better, I have to buy a present for my girlfriend." Hachi grinned

"Which one?" Ichigo blushed

"The blonde" Hachi chuckled

"I will arrange everything, wait for them in the training field" Ichigo nodded and shunpo'ed there. Soon all eight of his officers and Hachi walked towards him. The five that were to be tested looked slightly scared.

If he was Kenpachi he would live up all the fear right now…

"Ok I have heard that you all achieved yours shikai?" he stated

"Hai!" Kurai, Shiki, Lilly, Aoba and Yuki exclaimed.

"Good I will test you now and decide what seat you will occupy…ok now who will go first?.." he looked at them with predatory eyes. All of them paled even more. His eyes stopped at Kurai" little thief you will go first." The violet haired woman groaned. She stepped forwards and locked her steel-blue eyes with Ichigo's brown." Ok let's begin"

"Hai" Kurai pulled her katana out. It was a size of No-Dachi. It had pitch black guard and red-silver handle. "Scream in torment! Atsui Osuushi (Hot Bull)" her reiatsu sky rocketed. Area around Ichigo started to change. He was closed now in other dimension. Steel grey walls surrounded him. On the outside the dimension took shape of an lying bull with mighty horns.

"Is it me or it getting hot here?" Ichigo asked Kurai. But she didn't replied "Kurai?" she jumped at him, slashing her sword violently. "Whoa take it easy girl!" he looked into her eyes. They were dull grey now. Devoid from any feelings. Except killing instinct. 'What the hell happed to her?' He blocked all of her attacks. But the temperature inside was getting higher and higher. He started to sweat. Kurai seemed unaffected. 'Ok time to get out of here' he pushed Kurai aside and shoot a powerful Getsuga ripping the dimension. Fresh cold air came in and dimension disappeared. Kurai was gasping for air, but were preparing for an attack.

"Ok Kurai I saw…"

"Hoiru no Kowasu (Breaking Wheel)!" her sword morphed into completely different shape. It was now a spiked wheel, two meters in diameter made of black steel. Kurai was holding a chain made of thirteen links. She spin the wheel above her head and thrown it at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged it and once again looked at Kurai. She was really trying to kill him. He dodged the wheel few more times and decided he had seen enough.

"Kurai stop it now!" he had yelled at her but she remained deaf. "That's enough!" he slashed the wheel concentrating powers and broke in into pieces. The sword returned to its unsealed state. Kurai had blinked and saw her Commander advancing on her with a scowl on his face. She swallowed hard.

"Mind telling me what the hell was that?" he snapped angrily. "I wanted you to show your skill not to go at me with killing intent! I could harm you if you had attacked me recklessly"

"Commander I'm sorry" she choked trembling from the amount of reiatsu Ichigo was releasing. He noticed his mistake and cut it off "I-I just get like that when I'm in my shikai…it's like I lose all my feelings and turn into a coldblooded killer…I don't like my shikai" Ichigo sighed.

"Is that all you can do?" she shook her head.

"I have three more forms: Sen Katto (Thousand Cuts) my sword remains unchanged but every opponent that exchange thousand cuts with me die with thousand and one if he has lower reiatsu than me. The count is written on my blade. When it reaches thousand it returns back to zero. Oh and in friendly spars the count didn't raise.

Next one is Chi Yari (Blood Spear) my sword turns in crimson read spear. It can extend up to 100 meters and pierce everything that have the same or lowers reiatsu than me. When it hit the target the tip burns into a ball of blood and explodes. Everyone that gets splashed will have his some of reiatsu drained. After it explode it turns back to blade and I cannot use any other form for about 20 minutes.

At finally Michi no Chinmoku (Unknown Silence). I have to drop my sword to the ground and it turns into black binds which render the target immobile, blind and deaf. But the mouth and nose is unbound. Of course someone can break out of it if he/she has enough reiatsu or I release them." Ichigo was looking at her with silence.

"You have one screwed up Zanpaktou, Kurai" her face fell "I never have seen anything like that…ok let go to test results…well your first form was quite interesting but to make it more efficient you will have to work on your swordplay…the same goes to your second you just swung that thing, you need more control…and as for your personality change we will speak about that later. Oh one more thing how far you are with Kidō?"

"Hadō up to 70 and Bakudō to 60" Ichigo nodded.

"Ok next one will be…Aoba" Ichigo said with grin. The bastard Shihoin came forward unusually pale. "You look kind of pale" Ichigo joked

"Hai" he replied with resigned tone.

"Begin"

"The demon of wind snatches all, wield his strength, Aokaze!(Blue Wind)" his blade turned into twin Kotetsu blades. Aoba jumped at Ichigo. Before they engaged Ichigo felt wind pushing him back.

'So the wind type huh?' then he saw that the blade was harnessing the wind, it looked like a mini tornado around the blade. Aoba did a slash and sending a waft of wind pushing Ichigo back few steps. No sooner it stopped Aoba appeared in front of Ichigo aiming for his head.' He's really a Shihoin, fast little bastard' Ichigo blocked both blades and pushed him. Aoba sent a waft of wind again.

"Hadō no 58. Tenran!" Ichigo sent tornado against Aoba's wind. It overpowered the officer quickly and sent him flying. Before he got up Ichigo pressed a blade against his throat. "Ok I have seen enough" He helped him to stand. "You're fast and agile and have decent control over you're blade, not to mention your skilled swordsman but you were totally surprised by my spell, lack imagination, try working on that more, as usual Kido?"

"Both Hadō and Bakudō up 80" Aoba said.

"Good next one will be Lilly" short brunette stepped forward. She looked at Ichigo with her one eye.

"Begin" Her unreleased Zanpaktou looked like two sai's knifes with red hilts

"Cast! Majishankurosu (Wizards cross)" Her sai's morphed into two golden rings. Each on her index fingers. Green vertical line appeared on her forehead and went till the end of her nose. Other horizontal went through her eyes. Her only eye changed the most. Now it was completely black with green line going through it .

"Lilly? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I am fine Commander, can we begin?" she asked politely.

" Fell free" She had rose her hand and started to write in the air. Golden line had followed her index finger and soon Kanji with water appeared. Out of nowhere a wave of water shoots at Ichigo. Luckily for Ichigo her acquired a lot of experience with water based attacks. He had avoided the water with ease and ran at Lilly. But before he had reached her a wall of flames rose in fort of him.

"Hadō no 70 Hyōga Seiran!" A wave of ice hit it extinguish the flames. Lilly quickly wrote wind but her mark suddenly scattered. Before she managed to write another one she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Quite interesting Zanpaktou" Ichigo stated. Lilly lowered her head in shame. "Cheer up it wasn't that bad"

"But I failed with my last mark" Ichigo smirked warmly.

"Don't worry about that, now as for your results…like I said it's interesting but I see you lack control, also it will made your style mostly stationary so you will have to ask Hachi for lessons in barriers or really improve in the speed department so you could outrun your opponents, Kidō?"

"Both Hadō and Bakudō up to 55"

"Ok next one Shiki" The green eyed blonde, moved forward with slumped shoulders.

"Oj Commander just gives me 10th seat position, I don't wanna fight" he pleaded.

"I can, I can also give you a permanent toilet scrubbing duty" Shiki had taken out his Kukri knife and took his stance. "I knew we can reach an agreement"

"Hai, Governor " Ichigo smirked at the mention of a character form a totally badass series. "Make Them Suffer, Hametsu!(Bane). His knife turned into dual blade. Its hand guard had disappeared and the hilts become pure silver/platinum in color. The blades become black on the top, while the sharpened edge was crimson red. "Let's rock and roll" he jumped at Ichigo. Shiki's style was fluent and gracious. Using the dual blade to its fullest potential. He did many acrobatic jumps and spins.

Ichigo realized that he was facing future sword master.

'He's good, guess that arena had helped him' He blocked oncoming strike and avoided a nasty undercut kick. Ichigo clashed with him for few moments. Finally having a general idea of his skills he broke his guard with strong attack and grabbed him by his throat. To add the effect he lifted him form the ground. Shiki's eyes bulged out.

"Uncle…U-Uncle!" he chocked. Ichigo let him go. Shiki massaged his sore throat.

"You didn't have to go all evil overlord on me Commander" Ichigo chuckled.

"But it was fun to see your reaction, anyways you are very skilled in using your sword and from what I recall a knife. You're fast and agile, how you fair with Kidō?"

"Hadō up to 75 and Bakudō 65" Ichigo nodded.

"Ok let's finish it Yuki come here" pale dark haired woman marched forward. "Begin"

"Roar, Arashi Burēka! (Storm breaker)" her sword now resembled Toshiro's. It was long but the hilt and sheath were gray. It was black on top and white on bottom so it could reflect light to stun her enemies. Suddenly she disappeared. Ichigo not even bothering to look blocked the attack that came from behind. She had shunpo'ed again and Ichigo could smell ozone in the air. Then she surrounding got little foggy or rather cloudy. Yuki was circling around Ichigo hiding in the cloud and trying various surprise attacks.

Ichigo was impressed by her creativity. Any less experienced Shinigami could have much problems with her. Ichigo closed his eyes and waited. He had heard her long before she reached him. He slashed. Yuki had blocked it but the force sent her flying. She quickly got up but Ichigo was already standing behind her.

"You should really work on stealth, Yuki" She jumped with a small yelp. She blushed at her reaction and sealed he blade. The cloud faded away.

"Ok aside from that you know how to handle that sword and your Shunpo is little faster than the rest, you are creative and know how to use your Zanpaktou powers. Kido?"

"Both Bakudō and Hadō to 75" she told him.

"Ok got it…ok everyone comes here now" they moved towards them. "I have seen your skills and I will now give you your seats… Aoba you will be 6th, Yuki 7th, Shiki 8th , Kurai 9th and Lilly 10th…. But don't get too excited, it can change so you will all have to work hard to not lose our position to your colleagues . Ok guys now go celebrate your promotion, I will have to go now, see ya all soon"

"Hai!" they had replied in unison and walked to HQ.

"Quite colorful bunch don't you think?" Hachi stated

"Yep they will be a reason for my pre-mature grey…anyways try to speak with Kurai on her little problem and ask if she's dangerous to allies in that state" Hachi nodded "Ok see ya" Ichigo had opened the garganta and jumped into it. He took his body form Urahara and literally ran to the mall to order the present for Tia.

….

With Tia.

Tia was currently cleaning the house when she heard door bell. She had opened the doors and saw Yoruichi. She was dressed in black leggings with white tank top shirt and short black jacket showing off her flat toned belly. She was dressed like she was about to go to the club.

"Hi Tia get dressed we're going clubbing" she told Tia with wide smile.

"Sorry but I have work today…damn I have to find some excuse for Ichigo" she groaned.

"You hadn't told me that you work…where?" The purple haired beauty asked.

"In Eden Hall" Yoruichi eyes widen.

"Wow, so you're now the Goddess of alcohol, how's that hunk Ryuu fairing?" she purred

"I'm sure that Ichigo would be happy to hear that you have eyes on other man" Yoruichi pouted.

"OH come on! I won't believe that you have never compared them" Tia blushed "Ha! So I was right, so spill."

"Ok Ryuu-san is polite, well-mannered, gentleman , can hold a conversation and his jokes are funny, not to mention he's caring and have looks but…" Yoruichi grinned

"In comparison Ichigo is often rude, polite doesn't exist in his vocabulary, is rough around the edges" Tia smirked.

"But I still like him more"

"Guess we both like it rough" Tia blushed more. "Don't worry I will cover for you"

"Thanks, I have to finish cleaning and get dressed." She quickly cleaned the floors and went to dress in her barwomen outfit. When she had walked downstairs Yoruichi whistled.

"Nice, you look sexy in it" she commented "I am damn sure Ichi-Chan would love to see you in this…or without it" she added sultry.

"Pervert" she blushed 'Great now I have two perverts inside and one outside'

"Hehe what can I do? let's go or you will be late" both ladies walked out of the house. They had caught a bus and went to Eden hall.

"Hello Ryuu-san" Tia greeted her boss.

"Hello Tia-san, oh and welcome to you to Yoruichi-san, it's been a while" He smiled charmingly.

"Yo Ryuu-kun what's up?" she grinned

"Nothing much, usual business" he replied "How are the things on your side?"

"Well quite interesting I have to say" she looked conspiratorially at Tia. Ryuu had been looking between the two of them until his face lit with realization.

"If I may that Ichigo is a very lucky man, having two gorgeous ladies at his side" Tia and Yoruichi blushed at his compliment. "Tia since this is a special occasion I will be lenient with rules and we can share a drink to celebrate it" he offered.

"Oh Ryuu-kun If I wasn't into Ichigo I would go after you" Yoruichi admitted. The bartender chuckled.

"White Russian?" he asked

"Always, Tia?"

"Me too" Ryuu did his magic and soon all three of them were enjoying the drink.

"Ryuu-san I have to admit that I should come here more often as a customer, you really know how to make simple drink into something special" the man smirked.

"Form the reaction of customers I dare say that you too are quite good, none of them complained about your services, good job" Tia beamed at the praise of the God of the glass. They had finished their drinks and Yoruichi left to enjoy some time in city. Tia and Ryuu started to serve their customers.

….

Week later

Tia was getting really impatient. Everyone around her were acting strange. Side glances and whispers that died as soon as she come closer. It was really driving her mad. She also had to beg her boss to give her free evening when Ichigo took her out to the cinema and said that he have planned the evening for them. He wasn't really the romantic type so Tia was suspicious. They were now currently walking back form the cinema because Ichigo forget something. When they had reached home Tia noticed that all lights were out.

"Where are everyone?" Tia asked

"Dad said something about diner with his daughters or something like that" he shrugged keeping straight face. Tia narrowed her eyes.

"Is that right?" Ichigo opened the door. He felt her gaze on his back "You're not telling me everything" she stated.

"Come on can't a guy have to have some secrets" he smirked smugly. Tia sighed with exasperation. She had pushed through him and walked first into the house. She flipped on the light switch

"SURPRISE!" A crowd of people yelled. The living room was decorated in balloons and big Happy Birthday sign. Tia jaw had hit the ground with loud thud and her eyes widen to comical proportions.

She had completely forgot that today was her birthday. It seemed like forever since she had celebrated it.

She felt that Ichigo's arms wrapped around her body from behind.

"Happy birthday Tia" he whispered into her ear. He managed to kiss her briefly before she was ripped form him by Isshin. He gave her bear hug and wished her best luck and to give him many grandchildren. She as well as most of the guests turned beef red at that comment. Ichigo had punched him in the head calling his old pervert. The older man had laughed and told them that he have to leave, because of his watch in hospital. He had wished them good fun, and told them to not destroy the house. Before he had left the gave Tia small package wrapped in colorful paper and a ribbon.

The rest of the guest that consisted of Chado, Uryuu, Inoue and the rest of Ichigo's class moved to give their wishes and presents.

Tia thanks to the years of hiding feelings managed not to cry. She was very moved by that gesture. Last birthday she had celebrated was with hale. She looked at the growing mountain of bags and boxes. She felt true happiness. Al last she had found a place where she was accepted.

The doorbell rang. Ichigo went to open the doors and saw a courier. The man greeted him and gave him a package. He had signed the form and closed the doors.

He had opened the package and saw that it was another present.

"Tia, looks like someone sent you a gift" he gave it to her. She saw a small note at the side.

"Best wishes and luck, , Yoruichi" she chuckled at the small picture of her with cat ears and peace sign. "Why isn't she here?" Tia asked.

"I wanted her to come, but she said it would look too awkward if I ignored my girlfriend for whole party because of her" a vein popped on her forehead

"Grrrr…that damn…" Ichigo hugged her.

"Chill she was just kidding, I wouldn't ignore you" Tia smiled "I could divide my attention between the two of you." He grinned.

"And how would you do that?" Ichigo's smile widen.

"I would think of something, anyways let's go to the garage my present is there…Hey guys we will be back in few minutes" some of the guests thrown perverted comments at them. The duo walked to the garage and Tia immediacy saw the present. It was about her height and slim. Tia's eyes widen when she recognized the shape. She jumped on it and started to rip the paper off. And then she did something she would never except to do. She squealed when she saw her brand new surfboard.

It was the "gun" type for experts or kamikaze. It allowed to reach extreme speed on waves. The desk was yellow with shark on top and mermaid that suspiciously looked like Ningyo on the other side. Both of them had the number three engraved in their bodies.

Tia was looking at the surfboard with childlike wonder. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Ichigo. I don't know what to say…" he smiled gently.

"You don't have to say anything" she had nodded and wiped the stubborn tear away.

"But I have to show my gratitude" she had jumped on his waist and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Ichigo felt her body pressing against his. He had intensified the kiss, pulling her closer.

'Screw the party I'm staying here' he bite her lower lip gently. Tia smirked at ran her tongue on his teeth line. The make out session continued making them more and more exited. Ichigo's hands moved to her butt. He smirked when he grabbed her firm ass. Tia allowed it, feeling her body is growing hot. She felt a tingling feeling between her legs.

Ichigo moved her to the table in garage. He unceremoniously pushed all the tools away making the place for them. He put her gently there. She was now looking at him with sultry smile. Ichigo face was red. He was now standing between her legs with his groin pressed to hers. He knew that she could feel how excited he was.

His hands slowly moved to her breasts. He was looking into her eyes asking for permission. She nodded and Ichigo gently grabbed her breasts. He almost moaned when he felt the squishy curves in his hands. He massaged it gently enjoying the feeling

"You seem to like it" Ichigo chuckled

"I love it" he had kissed her and began unbuttoning her blouse. His hands slid there and touched her naked skin. Tia felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine arching her back. She moaned when Ichigo squeezed her erected nipple. Her thoughts started to melt. She was about to tell him to continue when…

"Ichigo, Tia everyone are w…." Chado walked to the had garage and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. Ichigo was standing over Tia with his hands under her blouse while Tia was wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. The silence was very awkward. "I will tell them that you are busy" Chado turned on his heel, but they hadn't missed his smirk.

"Wait! We will go there now" Ichigo said red as tomato.

"I can really buy you sometime" Chado offered with smug smile.

"No we are already finished" Tia had said and Ichigo nodded. Chado had left and Tia quickly buttoned her blouse.

"Damn his timing" Ichigo groaned

"Better him than Keigo, I can't image what he would do if the saw us like that" Ichigo grinned

"Heart attack and embarrass us to no end, let's go" they walked back to the party. The crowd cheered at the sight of them and handed them drinks. Tia had taken gulp of mojito and furrowed her eyebrows

'Amateurs' she moved to the kitchen to help making drinks leaving Ichigo. Ichigo smirked and sat near Chado who smiled smugly at him.

"I hope you aren't angry at me for interrupting" Ichigo smirked.

"A little, but I'm glad that it was you and not Keigo for example." He looked at the swaying boy "I hope he will manage to get out of here by his own strength"

"Me too, I will probably have to carry him…Ichigo where's Yoruichi?"

"I invited her but she told me that it would look awkward if I kissed other girl on Tia's birthday party" Chado looked at him surprised.

"You could just not kiss her" Ichigo grinned

"I told her that but she replied by "but who will stop me from kissing you?" that's the problem" Chado laughed. He saw Orihime going to the kitchen. The aura of depression she had for month disappeared

"I'm glad that you straightened the matters with Inoue" Ichigo nodded.

"I went to her few days ago to invite her to the party and had a little heart to heart talk, she apologized to me for her behavior" he shook his head" she's too sweet to for her own good" Chado nodded.

"Yep she's a good girl" both males chattered then about some lighter matters.

….

Kitchen

Tia was now distributing the drinks with professional touch. She had various brands to play with and big supplies of non-alcoholic ingredients. She just handed Uryuu Cuba Librae. He took a sip.

"Damn this is good, where did you learn to make it?" Tia smirked playfully

"It's a secret" The Quincy boy smirked.

"You seem to fit nicely here" her eyebrow rose "For the first time I'm glad that I was wrong about something"

"I'm glad to hear it, we really started off the wrong foot" he nodded.

"Yeah, but it was my fault, I still hadn't thanked you for your words then, it really gave me much to think, so thank you" She smiled to him

"My pleasure, can you give me more lemons?" he had gone to the fridge and gave her lemons. In that moment Inoue walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Tia-san, Hey Uryuu-san" she greeted them "Tia-san I have something to tell you" Ishida looked at them and left the kitchen. "I wanted to thank you, for the talk earlier, and I'm sorry for making you remember bad things" she bowed her head in apology "Kurosaki-kun and me talked few days ago and we explained few thing to each other" she smirked and pulled out small present." Happy birthday Tia-san, I wish you and Kurosaki-kun best luck" Tia walked and hugged the girl.

"Thanks Inoue-san it means a lot to me" she smiled to Inoue.

"No problem Tia-san" Inoue returned the smile and went to the living room. Tia returned to preparing the drinks.

…..

Eight hours later

The party was wild. The dancing and drinking lasted till 4 am in the morning. The last party beasts left the house on their own legs or were helped by their friends. Ichigo and Tia were sleeping on sofa surrounded by dozens of empty bottles and cups. The house looks like a hurricane went through it. No permanent damage but you would need a cleaning service.

Isshin opened the doors and gasped at the sight of the utter mess. He walked to the living room and was about to give his son a piece of his mind when he saw the teens lying on sofa. Content in each other arms. He had smiled warmly and decided to wait with the lecture till the morning.

…..

A/N

Ok that's it sorry for late update but my recent vacations, Easter holidays and the fact that I bought both wings of liberty and heart of swarm delayed the chapter. I hope you liked it.

Now **VERY IMPORTANT:**

**I need someone to draw a cover for my story**. So if you are or know an artist who could draw it for me please PM me. I would also like see a piece of your work so it would be good if you had an account on deviantart or some similar site.

OK folks that all. Don't forget to drop a review, I'm waiting impatiently for them.

Till next time.


	24. End of Summer

A/N

Ok guys this is my present for you all on first anniversary...well it's in three days but I decied to not wait and give you it now, epic length chapter! Oh and necessarily read the author note below the chapter

...

**Wiggles-n-stuff:** thanks much for your anti-review, honestly I was a little worried at the beginning that I would lost a reader. And yes the same stuff annoyed me in other stores that they don't show characters properly bonding by doing some regular stuff together. As for Ichigo I wanted him to be more mature than regular kid but to be still a kid. As for grammar and spelling me and my beta are working on it so soon it should improve.

**AKOSI AGATAR: **no problem glad I could clarify that matter, thanks for review.

**s0ssy: **you can say it as much as you like, oh and I think you will like this chapter much.

**Coldblue: **I too enjoy his character form cannon**, **and thanks for the review

**Kinji Loves Socialism X3: **it is the world's surfing day, yeah I found it later but that is not that important, and yeah that was cruel heheh

**hollow's conscience:** thanks.

**hollow kiing 13:** thanks for the offer, but I have already found a willing artist.

**Chris shock: **thanks.

**Kagega: **well shit happens and I quote ,, patience will be rewarded." By Tia Halibel.

**Darthmasterbane: **never heard of but I will check thx for a hint

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**:sry, bout that, and thanks

**Mexican ninja1996: **thanks

**Ghost131: **I hope you will enjoy your stay in my country. And good luck

**Holy Writer: **glad you liked it

**nisemono96: don't worry I predict that it will follow the cannon albeit loosely.**

** Ryan2212: thanks**

**HalibelsNightmare: thanks and the idea's for zanpakuto weren't mine but the creators of the OC, but I will gladly help you with your zanpakuto just PM me**

**JakMartheDarkWarrior:** heh, I knew that everyone will like that and yes she have a zanpakuto it was shown on some flashback, you can see it on bleachwikia.

...

"talk"

'thoughts, speaking in mind'

'_Zanpakuto speaking'_

_'_** Inner hollow speaking'**

_**" **__Book, letters, ect__**"**_

_**"**_**Hollowfied Shinigami speaking**_**"**_

C.C- Captain Commander

S.S-Soul Society

H.M- Hueco Mundo

H.W- Human World

C46- Central 46

G14-Gotei 14

...

Chapter 24

After Tia's birthday the duo had to clean up the house. It was arduous and boring job. Whole house was littered with trash so it took them a day to finish it completely. They have even found completely wasted Keigo in the closet…..

After finishing all his stuff Ichigo had to go to the S.S since he missed his Friday and Saturday duty. And he will be there till Tuesday.

Tia knew that she will be ultimately bored when Ichigo will be absent. She had realized that all of her friends were Ichigo's friends and since she arrived here she didn't make one of her own.

'It kind of pathetic' she thought

'**And; why the hell you thinking about that completely unimportant stuff? Eh Ti-Chan?'** Tiburon asked

_'_And what I am supposed to think about?' Tia rolled her eyes.

_**'**__Maybe about lovely, handsome, Shinigami Commander that treated you so well on your birthday, I guess he could add little something to that surfboard__**'**_her Zanpaktou comment made Tia blush. She could still feel his hands all over her body, toughing her everywhere.

'**Damn that other guy for interrupting! We were so close then, he was just about to unzip your pants…" **she sobbed.

**'**_Yeah, just few more minutes__**'**_Ningyo joined the sobbing concert

'Stop it you perverts! Damn why do I have to have such stupid hollow and Zanpaktou_'_ Tia growled but couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment. She wouldn't' admit it but she was looking forward to it. _'_Maybe it's better the garage was fitly and the table was full off the tools_'_

'**Maybe your right, the only tool we need is permanently attached to him'** Ningyo laughed at her comment

**'**_Agree, and what size do you think __that__ is 7 or 8?__**'**_

'**I would go for 8'** Tiburon licked her lips.

_'_Could you stop discussing that!' Tia yelled blushing madly.

_**'**__What, we're just talking about French key's size, right Tiburon-Chan?'_ Ningyo singsong

'**Sure Nin-Chan, just about long, hard French key's…'**

_'_Ok that's enough!' Tia muted them' Those damn perverts' she huffed. 'Talking about sizes 7 or 8….God damn it' she face-palmed. She was now currently lying on the bench in the back garden, enjoying the late morning sun.

The day was just perfect. Cloudless sky with small breeze. She had inhaled the fresh air and smiled.

"Hey Tia come here" Isshin voice boomed from the house. She walked to the house.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the beach with us?" he asked "Chado, Inoue, Uryuu and Ryuken are coming too" Tia's eyes lit it would be a perfect chance to test her new surfboard.

"I would love to" Isshin grinned.

"But sadly your surfboard won't fit into the car" Tia face fell after that comment. She was looking forward to test her present.

"Oh…I see…is there really no way?" She looked at him with best puppy eyes she could muster. Her eyes started to water slightly, her lower lip was trembling giving her very sad look. Isshin was struck by the sheer of power

'S-Strong! I was just kidding with that surfboard, but with that look I would fit it into min_i' _he broke they eye contact. "Don't worry Tia-Chan I will make it fit!" he run back to the house. Tia laughed after few seconds.

_'_Looks like they are really father and son they even have the same expressions_'_ she went to collect her things. She had dressed into yellow bikini, pulled her t-shirt and short on and took the towel. She walked out of the house and saw that Yuzu and Karin were already in car…kombi car.

"Come on Tia-Chan everyone is waiting" she had come into the car and glared at Isshin.

"And just how my board wouldn't fit here?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly

" I was just messing with you Hehehe" He melted under her intense gaze.

"Dad come one stop the lame jokes" Karin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it not fun" Yuzu added.

"Sniff, ridiculed by my precious daughters how far I have fallen" he cried with fake anime tears. He drove over Ishda's mansion. Tia looked at the house with astonishment.

It was separated from the outside world with high brick wall with massive Iron Gate. The mansion itself or what could Tia see was enormous. It was at least three floor-high. She couldn't she how long it was but she was certain that few dozen families could fit there and still have place. The walls were painted in white color and the roof was bluish. There were some ornaments carved into the walls but Tia couldn't see them.

_'_Some house he has_'_ she turned back to see Karin and Yuzu's flabbergasted expressions.

"Dad why don't we have such house?" Yuzu whined.

"Yuzu-Chan daddy don't have such money to buy such house" Karin rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining Yuzu, it's not dad's fault that he isn't a successful doctor" A storm cloud appeared over Isshin's head "not everyone can be great" Tia chuckled at the family antics.

The gates started to open. The Kurosaki's family and Tia's jaw fell to the ground with a thud. White Maybach 62S just drove out of the mansion. The car moved to Isshin's car. Tinted pane had slid down revealing one Ryuken Ishida.

"Greetings Isshin, are you ready to go?" White haired man asked.

"Sure, have you collected the kids?" Isshin asked back still sulking. He nodded." Ok so let's go" Ryuken had closed the pane and moved with a screech of tires.

"Dad come on we're losing to them!" Karin shouted.

"No worries Karin-Chan daddy will handle this!"

_**Half hour later.**_

"What took you so long Isshin?" Ishida senior asked.

"We got stopped by the police for speeding" Isshin cried knowing that he completely lost his face. Tia, Karin, Yuzu, Inoue, Ishida and Chado laughed at him. Tia turned to Ryuken.

"I believe we hadn't been introduced, my name is Tia Halibel" She held out her hand. Ryuken looked at it with cold stare but shook it firmly.

"Ishida Ryuken, it's a pleasure" his tone said otherwise.

_'_And I thought that Uryuu had issues with my kind_'_ All except for Karin and Yuzu caught the hostility in his tone. Uryuu decided to act.

"Ok guys let's go before all good spots will be occupied" They had taken their stuff and moved to the sandy beach. Luckily they have found a spot just beside shoreline. The beach was the sandy type with long and wide coast line.

"Tia-Chan, Inoue-Chan let's go to the water!" Yuzu yelled with excitation. Karin was already testing the water. They didn't have to convince Tia. She was itching to finally bathe in the sea. She discarded her T-shirt and shorts. Tia walked/jogged to the water followed by Inoue.

Tia walked into the ocean feeling nostalgic. The last time she did that was almost a hundred years ago. The water wasn't as warm as in Hawaii in that time but it was still soothing. She quickly dived in.

It was like she came back to some long lost home. The feeling of underwater current gently washing over your body.

_'_I have to bring Ichigo here as soon as possible_'_ she smirked underwater. After few more seconds she had emerged from the water feeling her wet hair all over her face.

"Hey girls let…" she was interrupted when water splashed her face.

"Got ya Tia-Chan!" Karin shouted with big smile. Tia had wiped the water off her face and grinned in a shark-like way. Karin paled a little

"Come here Karin-Chan" Tia said sweetly moving into her direction. Karin started splashing water at her. Tia gladly returned the favor. Inoue and Yuzu joined in and the splashing contest started.

The girls were closely observed by the males of their group.

"I really don't see what your son sees in her" Ryuken stated.

"Have you checked your glasses recently?" Isshin replied "Because I can see many things because of why he is attracted to her" he smirked looking at the giggling girls.

"She's an Arrancar, Isshin you know that her kind can't be trusted, if I were you I would stop your son foolishness as soon as he brought it home" he spat.

"Oh come on Ryu-kun it was rude calling her 'it' don't you think?" he replied calmly but one could hear an edge in his voice. Ishida Senior furrowed his eyes brows.

"Isshin, as much as I detest it I'm a Quincy we live to terminate hollows" bow materialized in his hand. Everyone tensed at that action "Give me one reason to not end her miserable existence right now"

A heavy silence fell on the males. Chado and Uryuu were ready to jump at the moment notice. The latter was already calculating trajectory of his father arrow and preparing his own to deflect it.

"I can actually give you several reasons" His tone was still carefree , but his eyes were fixed on older Quincy with steel gaze. "One: if you do it now you will mentally scar my daughters for life, by killing their older sister figure right in front of their eyes, two: you would kill the girl that is my daughter in everything but blood" Ryuken looked with surprise at Isshin "Three: that girl is the one that my only son loves dearly and that act would destroy him, Four: if you do that I will come after you, Five: My son will come after you and believe me he will move heaven and earth to get you, he will kill you in a really nasty way, undoubtedly destroying the friendship with your son"

"Dad come on…" Uryuu pleaded.

"Ryuken" Isshin interrupted him "Just look at her" Ryuken did as instructed. He saw blissfully unaware, laughing Tia, tackled by Yuzu and Karin with Inoue splashing water on them "Do you really think that she is a monster? Can a monster play like that? Or smile like that? Just look at her Ryuken! She is just a normal girl that finally have some normal life, and is enjoying it!" Isshin almost shouted "Would you really kill her just like that?, just because she was unfortunate enough to become a hollow?" The Quincy hesitated. Tia had seen them looking in their direction and waved, smiling. She didn't notice the bow in Ryuken hands.

"I…hope that you're right about her" he disintegrated the bow "I don't want to say that I said so" Isshin, Chado and Uryuu let the breath they were holding but mostly Uryuu. He just couldn't believe that his father would kill her just like that.

_'_I wouldn't be able to look into Kurosaki's eyes after that….but I some time ago, I also thought that it was the only way to deal with her kind' he looked at the playing girls. He recalled his father hateful expression when he was looking at Tia _'_Wonder if I looked the same_' _he felt a pang of guilt. He really felt bad for his father's behavior. But even more for his own past misbehavior towards her. Despite straightening the things up and being on good terms now he knew that he acted towards her like the total bastard. While she just tried to be friendly and adapt at the beginning he just gave her cold glances and hurtful words. The guilt was now eating him again after his father's performance. He knew that his friends were looking at him then just like he was looking at his father now. It was quite a while since he had regretted something so intensely.

"Ok, since that's had been solved how about we buy ice cream? Ryuken's treat" Isshin exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess I owe you one" the man rolled his eyes and took his wallet.

….

_**Soul Society**_

"Paperwork, paperwork… God damn it I wish could do something much more interesting!" Ichigo wailed. Hachi chuckled.

"Maybe you should finally find yourself a vice-captain? He/she could lessen your work" he proposed

"But who? You decline it and there's no one in my division strong enough to do this, maybe Hashiro but he still have ways to go" Ichigo pondered "It had to be a person that I could trust wholeheartedly…."

"What about Yoruichi?" Ichigo rubbed his chin

"It might work but I actually want the paperwork to be done too" Hachi laughed at the comment.

"It might pose a problem but at least you could have a person you can trust boundlessly"

"I trust you too Hachi, that's why I want to keep you here" Hachi looked at him with unreadable stare

"Ichigo I'm honored by your trust but remember that I'm your supervisor after all, and I'm making reports on you every month, or blatantly putting it, I'm spying on you" Ichigo closed his eyes

"And the fact that you always leave a report on my desk before sending it higher proves that I can trust you….tell me the chain of command inside the division is entirely up to me yes?"

"There are some vague pointers, the division has to have a Captain and at least one vice-captain, the rest is up to you " Ichigo looked at Hachi with calculation.

"So basically I can create positions at will?" The giant nodded "So how about that when your supervisor duty ends, I will give you a position in my division"

"Ichigo I told you that I don't want to be a vice-"

"Librarian" he stated shortly "You will keep all the books and scrolls safe, you're a talented Kidō master better than me, I can't afford losing someone of your skills" Hachi thought about this proposition.

"And how it will fit into the chain of command?"

"Below the vice-captain above the 3rd seat" he said with a grin. Hachi smiled.

"I think I will accept it" Ichigo nodded content with his response. They returned to work. After an hour a messenger came.

"A letter for Commander Kurosaki Ichigo" he handed him a letter with Shihoin insignia on it. Ichigo thanked him and dismissed him. He opened the letter and read it aloud

"_To the Kido Corps Commander, Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_In the name of Shihoin family, I Yamazaki Shihoin invite you to the annual summer banquet we held. The event will take place in Shihoin mansion in western Rukongai, district 1, the invitation is in the envelope._

_Ps,_

_You are obliged to take one accompanying person to perform the traditional summer dance_

_Sincerely yours Yamazaki Shihoin 23rd head of Shihoin clan."_

Ichigo was looking at the letter with an unreadable expression.

"Throw it away" Hachi looked at him surprised

"Ichigo you can't be serious…"

"I am, I won't go to this bastard's place" he replied

"Ichigo, I don't know why you don't like him…ok I probably can guess, but you must know that it will be taken as incredibly rude if you ignore this invitation, when you went to Kuchiki's…now you will have attend all seasons parties in this year which leaves, Summer party held by Shihoin's of the west, Autumn party held by Okimasa's of the south and Winter Party held by Hori's of the north." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair.

"I knew it, I should just ignored the first invitation" he sighed "But I guess I will have to think of something"

"Oh and in case you went there you should go with someone else other than Yoruichi, let's say that she parted with her clan on less than friendly terms"

"The only other woman I would like to go with, can't be here so I will go with her or just ignore it, they will have to swallow it" Hachi smirked

"Since that is clear, now you will have to convince her to go there" Ichigo patted his back

"Don't worry I will handle this" he left his office. On his way towards the exit he met with Shiki and Yuki. The duo walked to him.

"Commander Can we take a minute of your time?" Yuki asked.

"Well I'm in little hurry but shoot" Shiki took a large breath

"Commander you have saved us from that arena and told Jin the Hutt to close it" Ichigo looked at him blankly, his stare saying, tell me something I don't know "The problem is that my friend wrote to me that is still operates and…"

"You would like me to go there and fix this?" he finished for him.

"I know it's much to ask commander but please innocent…" Yuki started. He silenced her raising his hand.

"I gave the word that I will end this bloody business and I will keep it so don't worry" both of them smiled.

"Thank you so much!" they both bowed.

"Raise, you don't need to bow, I will inform you when the things are solved" he had dismissed them and walked out of the building. He closed his eyes expanding his senses.

_'_Well if finding her like that would be so easy…_'_ he blinked surprised when he had found her. _'_Strange she should be hiding her presence out of habit_'_ he estimated her position to be near the Sōkyoku Hill. He shunpo'ed there. He looked around feeling nostalgic. _'_My first true victory and my first complete failure_'_. Then he saw Yoruichi sitting on the edge of the cliff looking at the late afternoon sun. She had a melancholic aura around her. Ichigo walked to her and sat next to her. She leaned on him still looking at the sun

"Hey, what's wrong?" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Nothing…just remembering some old stuff…" she sighed. Ichigo was really itching to ask but decided otherwise. "Have you received the invitation?"

"How do you know?" she snickered.

"Baka, the dates of the parties are always the same, the invitation usually come a week before the party" Ichigo rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah about that…I wanted to be my date again" Yoruichi shook his head.

"I can't, Shihoin clan and me aren't on best terms since I was exiled" her face saddened "I have already told you ,that I am dead to them" she started to play with her fingers "If I went with you there it would ruin your reputation and undoubtedly cause a scene" Ichigo grinned

"You talk to me as to someone that cares about reputation" she smiled.

"You may not care about it, but I care about yours, so you should go with someone else"

"I will tell you the same thing I told Hachi, the only other woman I would like to go with can't be here so it's either with you or I'm not going at all." He stated firmly.

"Ichigo you know that I love you but I realized that associating with me so openly can really damage your position…I heard many gossips after the Kuchiki's party, most of them not pleasant, it's not even about the romance, it's about associating with former exile and criminal, I don't want to bring the shame to you" Ichigo gently took her chin and turned her face so she was facing his.

"Yoruichi I won't ever be ashamed of you as my girlfriend and I can see that you want to go you have it written all over your face"

"Ichigo, I can't, I've been really selfish towards you, and Ti-Chan" he looked at her surprised. She chuckled humorlessly "You think that I didn't know that? I shoved myself between the two of you, I saw how awkward the things were at the beginning, It only works because Tia is a wonderful person and is allowing that…she is sacrificing part of her happiness…the moment she agreed to it I felt that it was the happiest day of my life but I also saw the look on her face" she broke the eye contact. Ichigo had grown worried over her.

"Yoruichi really what's wrong it's not like you to…"

"What? mope around or be sad…you know this day is special to me, sadly not in the positive way…you see today was the day that I saved Kisuke and Tessai from execution, well that was a good aspect of that day, but I'm digressing after I saved them my brother managed to find me….that was the day I stopped believing that he had a shred of humanity in him…

…

_**Flashback 110 years ago, day after the escape**_

Yoruichi was shunpo'ing the Rukongai to rally with Kisuke and her allies and escape to the HW. She continued her run when she had felt a familiar presence approaching her. She stopped on the balcony of some building. Soon another person joined her.

"Fancy meeting here Yamazaki, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much little sister, just got good news" he replied with cruel smirk. Ever since she had been appointed as 22nd clan head their relationship worsen tremendously. Not that they were good to begin with. Yoruichi was a prodigal child. She could do anything with ease, even the most advances techniques. She was like a shining star overshadowing his own.

That didn't sit well with her brother that he was being pushed on a side track. While doing it unintentionally Yoruichi grew more and more respected and favored by her family at the cost of her bother. Soon the clansmen started to whispers about her being the next clan head.

The first blow came when she was chosen to be next of Onmitsukidō instead of him. Yamazaki swallowed it, seeing the chance to become next clan head. He had a large support of the elders of the clan since they weren't fond of Yoruichi's excesses.

But the main thing that decides who will become a family head was a test. It had three parts. Written, practical and finial. To keep the things fair all elders wrote the questions and prepared the practical exams together. The finial part was a duel between two best. All clansmen and women were allowed to participate in it. It was a way that truly the best could be chosen. As predicted Yamazaki and Yoruichi got to the finals.

They dueled…and Yoruichi showed that she was superior in everything. Form skills to stamina. The sad fact was that she wasn't even trying so hard. She tried to lose to give him his dreamed position since she couldn't care less about it and knew that her brother wanted it. But she also swore an oath to try her hardest. It was a precaution against favoring weaker ones, so the true champion could be chosen . She won the fight with ease.

Since that day Yamazaki truly hated her younger sister and manifested it on every step.

"So what are the good news?" his smirk widen. He took a scroll out of his coat and read

"_Since that day onward Yoruichi Shihoin 22nd head of Shihoin clan is removed from her position permanently, all her belongings are confiscated and she is banished from the Shihoin clan forever. She cannot use Shihoin name anymore and will be known as Yoruichi from now on_" he rolled the scroll and looked with malice at her. "They immediately promoted me to 23rd clan head since I was the second one…" he came closer to the petrified Yoruichi and grabbed her roughly by shoulders pressing her against the wall. Twisted grin blossomed on his face, his eyes were shining with triumph.

"Shihoin's are now mine bitch," he leaned so their faces were inches apart "And as long I am alive you will never be accepted back, and never see any of them, again" he brutally shoved her at the wall. She hit it painfully and slide down. Her eyes were now full of tears. "I hope you die a miserable and painful death out there" he shunpo'ed away. Yoruichi was looking blankly and the sky for a few moments. Then she hugged her knees and started to sob quietly rocking back and forth…

_**Flashback end**_

…_.._

A lone tear escaped her eye "And since then I hadn't seen any of my relatives, I miss them dearly" Ichigo hugged her.

"How could he…I just can't believe that" the very idea that he could treat his siblings like that repulsed him.

"But you know I think that this is partly my fault…if I just wasn't showing off so much, he might have turned different…again because of my selfishness I screwed up…"

_'_Sadness really doesn't suit her_'_ he hugged her tighter "Yoruichi it's not your fault, he is like he is…."

"But I shouldn't take his dreams away from him! Maybe if I…" she chocked

"What? Lower yourself for your pretentious brother? Stroke his wounded ego just because you're better than him?" he replied with passion.

"And you wouldn't do it for your sisters?" he shook his head

"No, because in the end I would end up hurting them with such behavior… I would encourage them to never give up and always chase their dreams, I wouldn't give them false comfort by lying, and I would help them on every step…and it would be the happiest day of my life when they would finally surpass me" Yoruichi looked at him with shock. She hung her head.

"I'm really jealous of Yuzu and Karin" she whispered "I would like to have such brother"

"Well you have to be satisfied with me being your boy.." she kissed him passionately "...Friend"

"Well what I can say, it would be kind of strange if I treated my brother like that" Ichigo shivered

"Yeah incest is sick…anyways…" She grinned.

"I will gladly go with you Ichigo" Ichigo shown her a toothy grin.

"Glad to hear it, I have to go now" he stood.

"Why?"

"I have to visit a certain place in western Rukongai" he replied mysteriously.

"Can I go with you? please?" Ichigo sighed.

"Fine" she jumped at him.

"Yay!"

…

_**Beach**_

The group was now busy eating Ice creams.

"Mmm those are sooo delicious!, thank you for buying it" Inoue said licking the ice cream.

"Yeah it was nice of you" Tia added. She expected some cold yet polite reply.

"No problem" Ryuken replied in neutral tone which was an improvement compared to his last comment.

_'Wow I don't know what were they talking about, but at least his tone is not so hostile anymore'_ she savored the taste of her strawberry ice cream. The group sun bathed for some time. At one point Isshin took his daughters to the waterslides nearby. Tia having enough of the sun decided to test her new surfboard. Luckily for her at that moment wind started to blow harder creating higher waves.

"Hey guys I will be surfing" she stated and took her board. She had walked into the see and lay down on her desk swimming deeper to the sea. When she was far enough she waited with excitement for the proper wave.

_'_It feels like whole life-time since I had done that' she smirked

'**Technically it was a life-time ago'** Tiburon replied '**you're over hundred now'**

_'_Shuuuut up_'_ she replied in dangerously sweet tone. She finally saw the proper wave. It was small one barely two meters tall but she didn't complain. Tia waited for it to come. When it reached her she stood and her surfboard and….immediately fell to the water. She had emerged out spatting the salty water out of her mouth. He face was red with embarrassment.

_'_What the hell? Why is this so slippery?_'_ the last surfboard she rode was the one made of wood, polished only to the point that splints won't get in your feet. Tia tried few more times managing to stay longer and longer. "I think I finally have the grasp of it" she grinned. She had chosen the semi-highs wave and carefully rode on it.

Her surfboard was the so called 'gun' type. Compared to standard surfboards it was shorter and more slender. Thanks to that it could develop high speed at short period of time. But the shortcoming of that solution was lesser control. So that type of board should only be used by experts or kamikaze. Tia belonged to the latter group.

With shark-like smile she went for the higher waves.

_'_That's so much better than my original surf!_'_ she did a gracious spin. _'_If only the waves were higher_' _she smiled dreamily. She had crouched and jumped from the wave accelerating even more. The gusts of wind was all she had heard now. She finally found a four meters high wave. She maneuvered her surfboard so the she was now on top of it. She waited for the wave to break and rode into the wild white foam.

While not exactly safe it gave her the largest thrill to fell the violently clashing water under her feet. She managed to stay on top. She surfed for a while longer but soon had felt that her legs were giving out. She moved to the coast line.

It has been a while since she had felt such rush of adrenaline. She went back to her group. And noticed two people talking to them. One woman and a child with a cap. Uryuu's, Inoue's, and Chado's eyes went to her and panic overtook their features.

"Hey guys what's going…." The duo turned to her. The woman had blonde hair, blue eyes and mole under her mouth not to mention, large breasts. Tia knew that she had seen her somewhere. But the real surprise came when she saw the kid face. Turquoise eyes were boring into her teal ones with a lone strand of white hair sticking out from under the cap."…on" she felt her throat had dried instantly and stomach just turned into very tight knot.

…..

_**Western Rukongai 80**_

Ichigo and Yoruichi were traveling incognito. Long hooded coats hided their features. Ichigo was looking around the place with wide eyes.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"No it's not that…quite opposite, doesn't that place look actually decent?" Yoruichi looked around and had to admit that he was right. The buildings were still poorly made but in fact there were made form actual building materials not from the rubble like previously. The people around seemed to be, well… not well fed but not starving either. So since the last time he had come here there was a visible improvement in the standard of living.

"You're right, it look more like sixty nine or something near it" she commented.

"Anyways there the arena" he pointed at the larger building. "Let's do some fat pigs killing" Yoruichi looked at him surprised.

"I thought you detested killing"

"I still do, but what that bastard is doing is unforgivable, he deserves to be punished" he replied.

"But maybe we should hand him over to authorities? Don't you think?" Ichigo shook his head

"There's no way he did something like this without some connections, he will be free in days after we hand him over" Yoruichi sighed. He had a point.

"Fine, but don't mope around after you kill him" he smiled tiredly.

"I'm doing it only for all those people who are dying because they can't pay debts to him, with people like him it's no other way"

"Some of them are just too far gone to save them huh?" she smiled sadly thinking of her brother. The duo entered the arena. The stands were empty and only few gladiators were training using old and worn out sand bags.

Ichigo and Yoruichi jumped to the sandy arena attracting the attention of the men and women.

"Hey, the arena's closed…" the warriors gasped when Ichigo revealed his face.

"I came here to free you tell me where's that fat bastard?" the gladiators looked at him confused. "You don't have to be afraid, I came to help…"

"Hey! Who said that you can take a break!" voice boomed form behind them. Ichigo turned and saw short, no more than one meter sixty centimeters woman. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and tanned skin. Her violet eyes were boring into Ichigo's own. She had a slender figure and was well endowed. She was wearing grey sleeveless vest with fishnet shirt under it and matching grey hakama pants. Naginata was strapped to her back. "Hey who the hell are you…." She took his features. Brown eyes, orange hair and giant sword "…I apologize for my rudeness Shinigami-Sama" she fell to her knees and bowed, giving Ichigo quite nice view under her décolletage.

"Is there something Tia and me should know, _Shinigami-Sama?_" Yoruichi asked looking at bowing woman.

"It's the first time I have seen that woman I swear" she raised her eyebrow.

"Is that right?" Ichigo paled.

"I'm only loyal to you and Tia" she patted his head.

"Good boy!" The warriors were looking at them with deadpan expressions

_'Soo whipped'_ he could almost hear their thoughts. Ichigo gritted his teeth and shook her hand.

"Knock it off or I won't take you to the party" Yoruichi pouted.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Ichigo patted her head

"Good girl!" she growled.

"Oh, you really want to get it don't you?" he grinned.

"Bring it were-cat" the duo started to bicker when a polite cough interrupted them.

"Excuse me Shinigami-Sama" the woman started politely "But why are you here?"

"I've got an info that this arena is still operating so I came here to close it" she looked at him shocked

"But Shinigami-Sama it is our only source of income!" Ichigo glare leveled her with the ground.

"I won't allow any more blood be spilled in the name of some fat worm, now tell me where is that bastard Jin so I can deal with him." She blinked

"Excuse me?" Ichigo sighed

"I said, tell me where Jin is" the brunette looked at him with surprise

"He was killed by me some time ago" she said with pride.

"What? Then why are you still fighting here?" he asked

"Maybe we should go to my office, because it seem we have a lot to discuss" she replied "By the way my name is Mika Nori"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo Commander of Kidō Corps and my companion's Yoruichi Shihoin it's a pleasure."

"Likewise Kurosaki-Sama, Shihoin-Sama, now please follow me" She lead them to the spartanly furnished office which consisted of a desk and three chairs. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks, we came here to deal with this arena problem" Ichigo cut the chase, going straight into business "I can't allow that bloody business going on regardless of who is managing it " Mika nodded

"We totally agree on that matter, and that's why I forbade fights to death, it's only pure sport now" Ichigo looked at her surprised.

"Why do you keep it going?"

"My brother died for this arena…maybe I will start from the beginning. After you threatened that pig, some of his men decided to turn their tail and run since their master decided to not follow your advice. My brother and I decided to start a riot and overthrow that bastard. We managed to defeat his men and kill him. Sadly my brother died, one of the guards got him" her face saddened "But he always knew that this arena creates a lot of possibilities for people to show their skill and get out of poverty. He knew that sooner or later some rich man will notice a skillful warrior and will employ him. Maybe even Shinigami would look here for suitable candidate for their ranks." She winked at him "Anyways when I took over, I gave gladiators a choice, stay and fight here as an employees and not slaves or go, I gave them some cash as a parting gift. Most of them decided to stay. Jin amassed a lot of riches so I decided to invest and improve the standard of living of the local populating" she blushed madly "Guess I underestimated the costs and soon we were out of cash so now we're facing a mild crisis but we should soon straighten it up ." Ichigo looked at her with curiosity "But we're planning to build new arena in the higher districts, it will take few more decades but we will pull it through someday"

"But why there?" Yoruichi asked. Mika smiled

"So we can attract higher class spectators, those can be our sponsors since this is really popular among the people. But the people around here are poor so if we want to expand we need more funds."

"And how much would such an arena cost?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we planned to build it in district 45 and it was about three thousand gold" she replied. "It will take some time to gather such funds"

'I get 500 per month, so I could build it in half of a year_'_ he grinned "and what if you found someone willing to cover the costs?"

"It would be great but who would just give such sum out off the bat?" Ichigo smile widen.

'I really need more teeth_'_ he chuckled "Let's say that's I'm interested in investing in it" Mika eyes widen. "I don't have all sums now but in few months I can give it to you, but…." Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Ichigo sometimes had a tendency to dramatize "on few conditions"

"Of course" Mika almost chipped

"You will continue the non-killing policy, help the local population, not to mention once in let's say two months one of my men will come to see if any of your gladiators are fit to be a Shinigami" she nodded.

"Is that really all?" Ichigo nodded "Ok how do I repay you?"

"You really don't need to, just keep it a secret that I'm funding this"

"I don't know why, but fine…are you sure that you don't want any compensation for your kindness? I can think of few ways to repay you" Mika added sultry, crossing her arms under her breast pushing them up. Ichigo blushed at that action. Yoruichi furrowed her eyebrows.

_'_That bitch!' she growled attracting attention "Sorry lass but he's taken" Mika pouted.

"Awww, That's a shame, why all good looking ones always are" she sighed "Anyways thanks for your help, if you would need _any_ help I would be more than glad to provide it" She grinned, pissing Yoruichi off even more

"Ichigo, we're finished here, let's go "Yoruichi stood and grabbed him and dragged him out of the office.

"Farewell, Shihoin-Sama, Handsome-Sama," Yoruichi shut the door with loud thud. She dragged Ichigo all the way, muttering curses under her nose.

"That air-headed bimbo…" she growled. Ichigo finally couldn't' hold it. He burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"You're just too cute when you're jealous" she blushed at his comment.

"Shut up" he kissed her forehead.

"It's nice to see that you are so possessive" he flashed a grin.

"She's lucky that it was me and not Tia, she would went ballistic in there" she told him with a smile

"Nah she isn't like that" he replied.

"O'rly?, I beg to differ, sharky would blast her through the wall after that 'repaying the kindness' comment."

"Sharky?" he laughed "That's new" his phone rang. The screen showed that it was Tia. "Hey Tia, what's….WHAT!?" he yelled starting everyone around him. "I get it I will go there as soon as possible" he disconnected pale as whiteboard.

"Ichigo what happened?" Yoruichi asked with worry.

"Tia bumped into Toshiro in HW" he chocked, sweating. Yoruichi's eyes widen. "He's now waiting in my office." He swallowed hard.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Convince him that she's no threat and keep his mouth shut" he replied

"And if that fails?" she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Hueco Mundo is nice that time of year" he joked weakly. They both shunpo'ed as fast they could.

…..

_**Beach**_

"Matsumoto please tell me I'm hallucinating" Toshiro rubbed his eyes. "I'm not seeing Tercera Espada in swimming suit with surfboard"

"Ehhh…I think we have a problem here Captain" She looked warily at Tia.

"There's really no need to be all aggressive, she's no threat anymore" Inoue said.

"She's Aizen goon, enemy of S.S! I should inform them immediately about that" he replied with icy glare.

"If you don't remember Aizen betrayed me, I don't have anything in common with him anymore and I don't hold a grudge against soul society." Tia said calmly. "I wish you no harm"

"Then what the hell are you doing here? With the Kurosaki's… he did this right?" the guilty look on their faces told him everything "Can you tell me at least why he took in a rogue Espada?"

"It's long story" Chado started.

"Toshiro-san please don't tell S.S about Tia" Inoue pleaded. "She's been living with Kurosaki-kun for almost six months" Toshiro eyes widen.

"Give me one good reason to stay quiet" he replied.

"Because I'm asking you" Isshin's voice boomed from behind them. The duo turned to him with wide eyes.

"Captain S…" Matsumoto started

"Ara, not so loud Matsumoto-Chan" he turned to shell shocked Toshiro "you grew so much kid! Takai Takai! (Higher)" Isshin grabbed him under the arms and lifted him. That snapped him out of his daze.

"Put me down!" Toshiro ordered with a scowl.

"Now mind explaining all this to me?" Isshin turned back to see Karin and Yuzu carrying fruits for all of them.

"Let's make some distance, Tia come with us, and the rest stay" They distance themselves from the group. They walked in awkward silence. When there were far enough Isshin decided to speak first.

"So how are the things in 10th?" he asked

"Oh quite nice Toshiro become a captain and I'm still a vice-captain" Matsumoto replied.

"Still the same position huh? With your attitude no wonder that former 3rd seat beat you" he grinned making her furious. She plummeted him to the ground with strong chop.

"Ok, stop fooling around you two, now tell me why the hell he keeps an Espada?" Isshin grinned

"Can't a boy keep his girlfriend close?" Both of them looked at him with mouth agape.

"B-But Yoruichi is his girlfriend not her!" Matsumoto shuttered.

"Actually they agreed on sharing him" he replied.

"WHAT!?" both Shinigami yelled in unison startling people nearby. Tia blushed at their reaction.

"Come on guys you're embarrassing her" his comment embarrassed her even more. Toshiro eyed the Espada.

_'_She's definitely changed, she seems more...human. I wonder if that's Kurosaki's doing' he rubbed his chin. "If I recall correctly your name is Tia Halibel, yes?" she nodded." I want to know why I should keep your existence a secret" Tia sighed.

"Most of the reasons I would tell you would be selfish so if you have to do this then fell free to do so….but at least keep Ichigo's involvement out of this" Toshiro and Matsumoto looked at her surprised.

"Why?" Rangiku asked. Tia smiled warmly.

"Because I love him and I don't want to see him suffer because of me" the sincerity of that answer made both of them blush.

"You…have really changed Halibel-san" Toshiro stated with a small smirk "Now I know why Ichigo brought up the subject of bringing Arrancars into S.S a while ago. Tia looked at him surprised.

"He did?" white haired captain nodded

"He even asked me what I thought about you, don't worry it wasn't anything negative but I have to say he's a crafty bastard, more than he lets on"

"Soo, you won't tell S.S about me yes?" she asked.

"No we will keep this a secret but Ichigo will get a good chewing out from me" he grinned "So can you inform him about what occurred but be panicked." Tia mirrored his grin.

"I think I can do this"

"Good, Matsumoto you can stay here if you want, I will go S.S, Captain it was good to see you alive" the boy smiled

"It was good to see you too Toshiro, I'm glad that you doing ok, both of you, oh by the way can you keep my past a secret form Ichigo?" he requested.

"No problem, see ya" Toshiro left with a wave. Matsumoto smirked and took Tia arm.

"Now Tia-Chan tell me every spicy detail of your secret affair with Ichigo and Yoruichi" Tia groaned mentally. It's going to be a long day.

…

_**Kidō corps HQ**_

"Ichigo slow down!" Yoruichi stopped his roughly. "You need to calm down if you want solve this"

"Sorry…I'm just worried…" she caressed his cheek

"I know but, panic won't solve anything" he took her hand into his.

"Listen if anything will go wrong and me and Tia will have to run, cut all ties with me" He pressed his finger to her lips silencing her" I don't want do drag you down with us, you might have a chance of getting your old life back" she shook his head.

"And what would be my life without you and Tia" she grinned "After all I'm still waiting for hot, kinky threesome" he blushed crimson at her comment "We're all in it now so if you're going down I'm going with you" Ichigo pulled her into powerful hug.

"Thank you" he buried his face in her hairs. She smirked and wrapped her arms around him.

"No problem, now let's go, Toshiro-Chan is probably getting impatient" they entered the building. They had walked straight to Ichigo office and saw Toshiro casually leaning on the wall. Hachi was filling some documents but everyone could see that he was nervous.

"Nice office you have here Kurosaki" he looked at him with cold stare "It would be a real shame if you lost it" he gulped "I need to speak with him in private so can both of you leave the room?"

"No need they know everything" Toshiro nodded.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? What are the consequences of harboring a wanted criminal?" Ichigo paled but nodded. Toshiro satisfied with his little vengeance decided to cut the chase "Ok , now explain everything to me" Ichigo sighed.

"It will take a while so sit" he set a sound barrier "it all started after the grand feast…." Then for the umpteenth time he told the story of how he met her. "And now, you met her on a beach with my friends and family"

"That's some interesting story Kurosaki, you know how dangerous a game are you playing? Especially with your current relations with SoiFon,?" Toshiro said.

"I know the risks and I'm willing to take them" he replied firmly." She have really changed, believe me. She's a great person and deserves to have second chance, so…" he bowed "I beg you Captain Hitsugaya please keep it a secret" Toshiro chuckled.

"You really match each other, when I asked her why should I keep it a secret she told me that if I wanted to tell I would be free to do so…but she asked me to cut you out of it" Ichigo smirked. It was so like Tia to think about others before her. "And I see she means lot to you, for you to swallow that pride of yours is a grand feat…and finally you called me properly" he muttered under his nose. "Who else knows?"

"All the Visored, Rukia and Renji" he replied.

"I see, I will keep a secret, but you better be careful " he replied with a sigh.

"Thanks Toshiro!" Ichigo cheered.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he boomed. They laughed at the white haired captain antics. When the boy left Ichigo sighed with relief.

"Damn that was too close" Yoruichi grinned

"But your life would be too boring without situations like that" he laughed.

"I could use some boredom" he ran his hand through his hair. "Oh Hachi listen do you want to invest into a certain business with me?" The older man looked at him with questioning gaze. Ichigo explained everything about the arena to him. "And aside from that I would like to give them additional five hundred gold to buy new equipment for original arena"

"I like that idea, it will centrally create a good source of future recruits" Hachi replied.

"Ok I will have to wait few months to pay my part and then we will sent it to them" Ichigo said.

"No need I can pay all this now" Ichigo eyes widen.

"And how the hell you got so much money?" Hachi smiled smugly.

"My salary is 750 gold per month" Ichigo eyes bulged.

"And why the hell you earn more than me? I'm a damn Commander" Hachi laughed.

"Because of the risk factor, working with you can be dangerous to both physical and mental health" Ichigo shouted in protest "All that risks in teaching a young hot headed boy Kidō and the mental stress of hiding his dark secrets" Yoruichi bust out of laughing.

"Kami, that's rich! Everyone here should earn more than him in that case!" Ichigo scowled at her.

"Ok, since that's done I'm going to practice, ALONE" he walked with a huff. More laughter followed him. When he left the room he let small smile crept on his face.

He was on the way to the training filed when he had recalled to give the good news to Shiki and Yuki. He had found then in the common room.

Like the whole building, the place was a mixture of black and white marble with the majority of black. It was lit by few dozen candles and torches. The common room had a shape of a circle. The outer circle was furnished with few dozens of chairs, sofas and tables. The small inner circle was basically a rostrum on the increase. The men and women of the division could relax here and if there was a need, Commander could turn this place into a meeting room.

Yuki and Shiki were now sitting in the corner with rest of the seated officers playing poker.

"And that's how you do it babe!" Shinda shouted revealing royal straight flush. Other players moaned and handed him their money. "Now I can drink a week non-stop!" Ichigo silently crept behind his and put his hand on his shoulder. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm….." he turned around and paled "C-C-Commander-Sama?" he chocked.

"Oh nothing Shinda, Just checking how you fairing" he patted his back "Anyways Shiki, Yuki I have good news, the arena was overtaken by the gladiators and Jin was dealt with. Now the fights are bloodless and it's purely sport now" both of them grinned.

"Thank you very much Commander!"

"I didn't do a thing, just confirmed the situation, anyways return to your game, and Shinda don't rip them off to badly" He left the room and moved to the field. Since most of Ichigo's men were either on duty or chilling in common room the field was empty.

'Perfect now no one will see my failures' he picked up a rock and recalled Tessai's words

"To make seals with your reiatsu, you have to first analyze the structure that you want to put the seal on. That kind of seals can basically overrode the very core of the thing you are holding. For example by loosening the bonds between the molecules in the rock you can made it turn into dust. But it's not that simple, the more complicated the object is the harder is to do this. If that wasn't the case I could just melt down my opponents by touching them. There are some boundaries of which you can apply those seals on your opponents. Like the gravity seal which I have shown you, I can increase your mass only to certain extent, if I cross the line your body structures will riot and the seal won't work. It's really a subtle art. Now try this with the rock. Try to loosen the bonds gently so it will slowly turn to dust" his voice echoed in his mind. Until now he had little to no success. Usually he just pushed too much of his reiatsu in the rock and it exploded.

_'_Now I need to concentrate_'_ he felt the rock in his hands. Everything in spiritual world was made of Reiryoku. So he could basically sense everything around him. The problem was that dead objects like rocks had very little of that energy. He on the other hand had way too much of that and releasing so little was next to impossible for him. Tessai had told Ichigo that it will increase his control tremendously if he managed to complete this excise. The question was if.

"God damn it!" he cursed when the rock exploded. He picked another one with the same result. He continued the exercise with the same result. "Maybe I will just stop pushing any reiryoku at all!" to his utter surprise the rock started to slowly turn into the dust. He was looking at the former rock with blank face. He picked another one and followed the procedure. He loosen the reiryoku bonds and the rock turned into dust, not using his reiatsu at all. He felt vein popping on his forehead.

"Why in the blue hell they didn't tell me that!" he dashed to his office. And gave Hachi a chewing because of that. He squeezed out of him that it was Tessai's scheme. That it was a lesson for him that power was not necessarily needed to change things. Sometimes small push was all the things needed.

"Like Tessai-san said reiryoku seals are subtle art and unless you're fighting a skilled opponent with massive power you practically need minimal amounts of reiryoku to do that. It is all about manipulating the reiryoku" Hachi told him. "At the beginning you couldn't even felt that rock at all, and now look how much your sensitivity have increased, not to mention your control, I know that for you releasing such small amounts was next to impossible" Ichigo nodded at that. "I will tell Tessai about your progress" Hachi walked out of the office. Ichigo sat and his desk and relaxed in his comfortable chair.

He basically had nothing left to do today. All paperwork was done, all problems were solved for now. He closed his eyes deciding to take a short nap.

KNOCK KNOCK

'Kami, I swear that one of those days' he looked at the doors "Enter" and to his surprise one Nemu Kurotsuchi walked in.

"Greetings Commander Kurosaki" she said in her usual monotone.

"Hey, what do you want" he didn't meant to be so rude to her but her presence meant one thing, Kurotsuchi wanted something.

"Captain Kurotsuchi wants you to aid in his research" she replied unfazed by his tone "he needs your presence in his laboratory"

"And why would I want to help him in any way?" Ichigo furrowed his brows, he knew that something was fishy here. "I decline whatever he's doing, is not a concern of mine"

"Captain foreseen such response so he had asked C.C for official orders." She handed him a scroll. Ichigo looked at the first division seal. He broke it and read

"_Commander Kurosaki Ichigo is obliged to aid Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri research's in finding more efficient ways of dealing with Arrancars. Captains Kurotsuchi requested Commander Kurosaki's aid since his reiatsu is the most similar to Arrancars so he can ensure that none of Visored Captain will be affected"_ under the message was a signature of C.C.

"Damn it, when he wants me to come?" he asked.

"As soon as possible" she replied. Ichigo stood with a grunt and followed her.

…..

_**Beach**_

"See ya next time Ti-Chan I had great fun , call me" Matsumoto waved at her. Tia waved back smiling from ear to ear. Despite being Matsumoto little eccentric Tia really liked her. At the beginning she asked way too many personal questions. Tia really was embarrassed by most of them but later she realized that it was just how she was. Changing the subject Tia asked her how she met Ichigo. The bubbly blonde told her that it was after he saved Rukia form execution. Matsumoto even told her that he had saved her from Aizen.

Then Tia told her about how she had met Ichigo. Matsumoto commented that it was so romantic. Tia couldn't' see anything romantic in it. Especially the part where she almost cut his head off….

Shortly after her departure the group decided to go back home. Tia was a little upset that they had to leave but Yuzu got some sun burns already, so it was pretty much decided. They bid farewell to everyone and left.

After they arrived Karin and Yuzu went to the bathroom to take care of the latter sun burns.

"I never knew that you were a Shinigami Captain" Tia stated. Isshin stiffened at her comment. "Ichigo would be really interested in it" older man started to sweat. "But judging from your reaction you don't want him to know, why?" he sighed

"Because that is connected to some events form the past on which he isn't ready yet" she nodded in understanding.

"One more thing, why aren't you a captain anymore?" he grinned.

"I think we can thank our common friend who had a fondness for cutting down his supposed allies" Tia eyes narrowed.

"Aizen" she growled.

"Bingo! Right on mark, good that our golden boy have dealt with him" Tia nodded. "I even heard from Ichigo that you were pretty pissed off at him for stealing your pray" she now blushed 40 shades of red.

"I was little stressed then and kind off vented it on him" he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry it's already ancient history, besides even your former enemies said that you have changed" she smiled shyly "And don't worry if something goes wrong I have much experience in hiding" she looked at him blankly.

"Geez, thanks….dad" Isshin eyes watered. He pulled her into a strongest bear hug ever.

"Anything for my precious daughter" despite being cursed by his hug Tia felt warmth inside. A feeling she almost forgot. Parental love.

"When are we going to tell Yuzu and Karin the truth?" Isshin let her go and rubbed his chin. "The school already finished so I should go back to my –home-"

"I think we should wait for Ichigo with that, then we will show them that we are not totally insane" she chucked.

"Good idea"

…

_**12th Division HQ**_

Ichigo stood now in front of an complex of buildings that looked like a typical power plant form XVI century. The stylish and classic Japanese buildings were mixed with reactors and silos that looked like an Atomic power plant.

_'_Hope we won't have a comeback form Fukushima_.'_ He sighed and followed Nemu inside the building. The just when he went inside any resemblance to the Japanese architecture ended. He floor was made of ceramic tiles in white color. The wall were made of some grey iron like material. Thousands of wires were going just below the celling transporting energy and probably data. Nemu lead him through various laboratories that almost made him puke from the contents inside. But the last one literally froze his heart. It was a laboratory containing -Arrancar samples- as the panel said. He saw various bodies in the tanks with some strange substance. Sadly he recognized few.

_'_So you didn't make it Dordoni_'_ he followed her and read the signatures on the tanks _'_Coyote Starrk, I remember that Tia told me about him' he pushed the thoughts of her in similar situation. _'_He even got Noritora I see_'_ he looked at the three next tubes that contained respectively Szayelaporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie and Cirucci Sanderwicci _'_Good that Nel managed to make a slip too, I don't know what I would do If I saw her in one of those_'_ he passed various other tanks filled with more Arrancars just when he was about to lost interest three last names grasped his attention.

_'_Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose , Cyan Sung-Sun, where the hell I have heard those names…oh fuck…. it can't be…Kami those are Tia's Fracción!_'_ he looked more precisely at the bodies. They were severely burnt, skin charred in various places. _'_So the old man got them….Tia would be devastated to know how their bodies ended up' he scowled adding another reason for killing Kurotsuchi. He followed silently and finally went to the room where the mad scientist was working

"Captain, Commander Kurosaki have arrived" Nemu said.

"Finally took you long enough" he snorted. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Listen up I'm not here for pleasure so let's get it over with, I want to leave this place as soon as possible" he growled "Being in the same room with you is worsening my mood"

"You little, insolent…get to that tank" he pointed and empty tank with a lot's of sensors and wires attached. He did as instructed. "Now flare up your reiatsu so I can get proper readings" Ichigo raised his level to vice-captain pressure "higher now captain I said higher! Can't you follow even a simple order you mutt!"

'**Hey kingy let's give him higher'** His hollow growled. Ichigo grinned darkly

'Let's' He put on his mask rising his reiatsu to the very borders.

"Ok that's enough I got it" his machines started to beep in alarm" Shit it's over 9000 thousands! STOP IT!" he screeched. Ichigo did the last push and the machinery exploded. The explosion shoot Kurotsuchi into the wall covering him in debris.

"Sorry didn't hear ya, the damn alarm was too loud" Ichigo said with cheerful smile "Since we're done I'll be going, rest in pieces" he walked out of the lab. Nemu ran to her master side and moved the rubble. Mayuri slapped her out of his way and moved to the back-up computer and began typing furiously. Fury that had overtaken his features was replaced by vicious glee. He started to laugh loudly.

"it seems that his stunt have been useful after all, those readings are even better than I have expected, now I can precisely attune my little project to suit his tastes, Nemu go inform SoiFon about this development" She bowed and Shunpo'ed out of the room. "Soon you will learn the true meaning of fear"

….

_**S.S week later- gates of Kido Corps HQ**_

Yoruichi was waiting impatiently. Ichigo told her to come here by foot. She proposed to him that they could go using her carriage but he refused.

_'_Where the hell is he?_'_ She played with the hem of her kimono. She decided to wear purple summer kimono dress with golden sun motives on it. It reached her middle thighs. The kimono was sleeveless so she wore a long fingerless black gloves. Her waist was wrapped up by yellow sash tied in large ribbon on her back. She also wore black tights that reached slightly above her knees so there was some skin visible between her thighs and hem of kimono. She completed it with classic Japanese sandals. Her hair was set loose. She decided to make them in wavy style so now there were going in cascades down her back.

She waited for a minute longer and had heard a sound of wheels. Soon she saw her ride. Her mouth was open agape in very un-lady like way.

Because towards her rode a black and gold carriage with two pairs of black horses. On the sides of it were the insignia of the Kido Corps Division glimmering in the summer sun. The carriage was decorated in some patterns.

_'_No those are not patterns…those are Seals!_'_ Yoruichi marveled _'_I know those…wow those are some strong barriers_' _carter bowed to her politely. Before he managed to open the doors. Ichigo came out. He was dressed in his usual gear. He looked at Yoruichi and took her sight in.

"You look lovely" he said with a blush. She smiled at him

"You know it's impolite to make lady wait?" she replied with fake anger.

"Sorry me and Hachi were arguing if I should take my sword or not" she sweat dropped.

"So? You left it behind" she noticed the lack of large sword on his back.

"Nah, it's in the back just in case" he flashed her a grin. "May I?" he graciously bowed to her extending his hand to her.

"My, what a gentleman" she giggled and gladly accepted his help. They entered the carriage and driver moved. "So remember the summer dance?"

"Yeah it's basically the spring dance with some minor changes" he replied

"Good, it represents the slllooowwwwllllyyy" she extended the word "Coming changes and other shit like that" he laughed

"You're really not cut out to be noble" she pouted.

"How could you! To say I'm not noble" he chuckled.

"Well I could list all things that disqualify you as a noble, for example exhibitionism , foul mouth…" she punched him.

"I do not have foul mouth you bastard!" she yelled.

"But you didn't denied that you are exhibitionist" he smiled smugly.

"So want to see something?" she smiled sultry, pressing her breasts to his chest. "We still have some time you know" predictably he blushed like tomato.

The two bickered playfully almost all the way. But the closer they got the more silent Yoruichi had become. For the last few miles she barely uttered a word. She was rather looking out of the small window with far away expression on her face. Ichigo leaned and took her hand. He squeezed it gently and massaged it with his thumb. He gave her a small smile.

When the carriage arrived Ichigo was shocked by what he saw. The whole compound was made of high circular towers. There were all made of white stone. Ichigo could see the small figures jumping from one to another. In the center was the highest and the widest one. It was about thirty floors, and was really massive.

"Don't look so surprised we're -Godly Gears- after all" she said with pride "We just love to fly" she took his hand and moved towards the gates.

"Can I have your…" the guard gasped when he saw Yoruichi "She's…She's.." he chocked.

"My date, is there a problem?" Ichigo said in cold voice. The guard shook his head.

"Absolutely not…it's good to see you alive and well Yoruichi-Sama" he whispered the last part, bowing his head.

"Thanks" she smiled at the man. They walked towards the main tower. Yoruichi was looking around with child-like wonder and small smile on her face. It had been her first time in over a century when she last walked those streets.

Ichigo felt his heart lighten when he saw her genuinely expression. They traveled through the city of towers, people were celebrating on the streets. Yet when the pair passed all sounds disappeared.

"It's really her…"

"She finally came back.."

"Yamazaki won't be happy.."

Murmurs continued all the way to the main tower. But Yoruichi and Ichigo were walking confidently towards it. When they reached the gates, another guard came out. He was looking like typical Shihoin dark skin, yellow eyes. He was quite tall and had brown hair and gentle smile

"Halt I'm afraid I can't let you go any further" he said "Yoruichi Shihoin was banned form the clan and cannot enter our grounds.

"But she's here as my date!" Ichigo argued.

"I'm sorry but Yoruichi SHIHOIN cannot enter" he stressed on her surname. Ichigo knew that the man was hinting something. Yoruichi on the other hand had a down casted expression and was about to turn back when..

"Then how about Yoruichi Kurosaki?" she looked at him flabbergasted . The man smiled.

"I see no problem with that, she may enter" his smiled turned into grin "Long time no see…aunty" Yoruichi looked at the man with shock.

"Shin-bo? Kami you grew so much!" she wrapped her hands around his neck. The man hugged her back.

"I missed my favorite aunt so much!" she flashed him a grin.

"I still remember that you were a real glutton for sweets, I loved spoiling you with those" the Shin let her go and his face darkened.

"Aunty, we need to talk, Commander-Sama if you would excuse…"

"I trust him, you can speak freely in his presence" she stated.

"But those are clan's…" she ginned

"Remember my surname?" She winked at Ichigo. Shin sighed.

"I will need your promise to not reveal anything said here" Ichigo nodded

"You have my word"

"Ok now let's go to the lifts it will take some time to get up and will give us necessary privacy" They walked to the round room with many elevators built into the walls. Shin exchanged some words with a man operating the lifts. They entered the nearest one and it moved slowly up. Really slowly.

"I thought those were faster" Shin grinned

"I made a special request for that one, ok let's not waste time anymore, I will made long story short. After your exile your brother took the position of the 23rd clan head. Since he sucked up to the elders form the beginning they gave him that position without the test. Only my grandmother disagreed with that but sadly she was out voted. Heh I still remember how she called him dickless, ballsless, spineless bastard that has megalomania problems". They chuckled.

"That's how I remember that old witch, what happened to her?" his face saddened

"She's dead but we will get to that. He started to enforce changes, at first small ones subtly increasing his powers over the years. I have to say he's patient. Anyways many tried to warn the council of elders about it but aside from my grandmother it fell deaf on their ears. When he was finally done the council had little to say in any matter. My grandmother and parents having enough decided to start an uprising against him but failed…" he fell silent recalling painful memories

"Then how are you alive?" Ichigo blurted out. Yoruichi looked at him sternly.

"It's ok Yoruichi-Sama he's probably wondering why I didn't fought with my family…they had drugged me" their eyes widened "It was a precaution in case they would lost, they left a letter…they ordered me to survive" he forced tears back "They told me to preserve the true Shihoin values and…wait for your return Yoruichi-Sama" She gasped in surprise he killed over thirty of our kin that day"

"B-But how? Your grandmother alone could give me a run for money not to mention thirty of us!" her eyes started to water. She was glad that she wasn't using any mascara.

"Tenshiheisō (Heavenly Gifted Soldier Clothing)" Yoruichi felt her knees weaken. She had to lean on Ichigo heavily "he killed them all…in matter of minutes he killed the strongest warriors that our clan had to offer"

"I…can't believe that he dared to use it….it is our most sacred treasure…" Ichigo remained quiet, making mental not to ask her about it later. "To kill his own family" she whispered.

"After that he put his supporters in key position and now the clan was at his mercy….he even thrown his own son to jail" Yoruichi growled.

"Great now he has son, fucking perfect" she cursed.

"His son Han is his total opposite" Shin said. "That's why he's sitting there, he often argued with his father on how's he's handling the clan. He's a really good boy he inherited his father looks but luckily also his mother heart.

"Who was his mother?" Yoruichi asked.

"You don't know her, Yamazaki brought her here twenty years after your exile. Her name was Kagura Shima…she died…because of the illness" he choked indicating that it wasn't the real reason. "Yoruichi-Sama I'm begging you he will destroy our clan, please help us!" her face turned into a snarl.

"I will rip his heart out as soon as I will get up" she snapped. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yoruichi calm down, you can't do it now" she shook his hand off.

"And why? If those people were your…."

"I would kill him instantly no matter the costs, but people like you and Urahara would talk me out of it and plan this" he took the deep breath "I can't believe I'm saying that but stop being so hot-headed" he shocked her "If you do that now if front of every important noble in S.S and C46 you will be banished again or even executed…I can't allow that"

"But you see how bad the things are out here!" she yelled with anger.

"We need some proofs…and no, on every witness from our side he probably have ten for his version, we need to get some dirt on him first if we want to overthrow him" he saw that his logic was working "Yoruichi believe me I would like nothing more than to see his head rolling on the ground but I don't want to lose you in process, we need to play it wisely" he pleaded.

"Yoruichi-Sama….Kurosaki-Sama is right we cannot charge in unprepared….we can hold on for some time….I apologize for my earlier reaction, I wasn't thinking straight" Ichigo patted his shoulder

"You're a good man, and you care for your clan, you have nothing to apologize for" the lift finally arrived. Yoruichi hugged her cousin.

"Stay alive Shin-bo I will move heaven and earth to bring him to justice"

"I will try, auntie take care of yourself, see ya, Commander" he bowed and went back to the lift.

Ichigo and Yoruichi walked the short hall in silence stopping only for guards to open massive doors to the banquet.

The room was circular, about seventy meters in diameter. The floor was made of light brown wood. The walls were white with a massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Unlike the Kuchiki's the tables with food and drinks were placed all over the room. All around the walls were large panoramic windows with Balcones. The room also had the stairs from the second floor which was the top of the tower but no one seemed to go there yet.

They guard was about to announce their presence when Ichigo stopped him and whispered something to his ear.

"Ekhm...Commander Kurosaki Ichigo of Kidō corps and Lady Yoruichi Kurosaki have arrived." Whole room went quiet. But this time all eyes were not at Ichigo but at Yoruichi. Especially from the groups of young dark-skinned and yellow eyes clansmen and women. They were looking like kittens at their long lost mother.

Suddenly a steps echoed through the room. Heads turned to approaching Yamazaki Shihoin. With dark scowl on his face he moved towards the pair.

"I see Commander Kurosaki that you didn't take my advice about better partners" Ichigo grinned

"I'm sorry but all my colleagues can tell you that I'm quite bad at taking advise" Yamazaki eyes narrowed.

"I can see that, haven't my guards told you that Yoruichi Shihoin cannot enter those grounds anymore?" he seethed.

"If I heard correctly she was announced as Yoruichi Kurosaki" he flashed him a bright smiled pissing him off even more. "But if you wish us to leave fell free to do so" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Yamazaki was now in really tight spot. He could throw them , the recent heroes of S.S and worsen the relations with other clans or let them stay at cost of weakening his position inside his own clan.

"Commander Kurosaki you have to understand that she was exiled due to her crimes" he desperately tried to reason with Ichigo.

"That were the result of the traitorous Aizen, and if I recall C46 dropped all charges against her so I really don't see a reason why her own clan shouldn't take her back…after all, you're a family" Yamazaki eyes flared with hatred and fury but he managed to control his emotions.

"Those are private affairs of the Shihoin clan, but you raised the valid point I will allow you to stay…have fun" he turned on his heel and disappeared in the crowd.

"That was fun" Yoruichi commented making him snicker.

"Your brother is a real people person.." he looked at the group of clan youngsters "Go to them, it's your night" he pushed her gently toward her family. She shyly walked first few steps, then she almost ran to them . Instantly she was surrounded from all sides by her family. Asking her mountains of questions. Ichigo smiled warmly at the scene.

He looked around the room and saw the rest of Gotei 14, and like last time C.C, Kurotsuchi and Zaraki –shocking no?- were absent. The rest of captains had the same partners. As soon as he walked closer SoiFon dragged Omaeda away from the group not sparing him a glance.

"Hey guys" he greeted them.

"Like usual, you cause a stir wherever you go, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said

"That's a part of my roughish charm" The Kuchiki head gave him a ghost smile.

"Tsk, who would be charmed by that, anyways?" Shinji asked. Ichigo turned his head to Yoruichi's direction. "Tsk, show off"

"Don't be so jealous you too charmed a lovely lady" he pointed Hiyori devouring the food in very hamster like manned stuffing her cheeks to the very extent.

"Oh Shij, thy fod is gret" she said with stuffing her mouth like a hamster . Captain's sweat dropped. Shinji stared to cry in fake anime tears.

"Kami why do you hate me so much!" he wailed. Ichigo laughed at his misery but stopped when he felt a cold presence behind his back.

"Ichigo-san haven't you forgotten something?" Unohana asked sweetly. Ichigo was browsing through memory, desperately trying to find what had happened

_'_Oh no_'_ he gulped "I guess I missed the next lesson?" she gave him a warm arctic smile

"And several others, imagine how disappointed I was when I was waiting for you all that time…. alone hoping that you would finally come" All captains took step back from them. Most of them looked at him with pity

"He's so dead" Ukitake whispered to Kyōraku. Now Ichigo had three options 1: run for it 2: beg from mercy 3: push the responsibility on someone else. Option one went out because he knew that she would get him. Option two was left in case emergency . So only option three remained…

"I'm so sorry Unohana-san but Tessai-san took all my time" she looked at him surprised "I was learning reiatsu seals and it took all my time, I wanted to go but he told me to practice it"

"I see I will have to speak with him then" he breathed in relief "How is it going?"

"I think I finally got a grasp of it" her eyes widen.

"But you just started to learn it!, it should take you months to complete the first step" he smiled smugly.

"All problems I had were because Tessai and Hachi didn't tell me that I practically don't have to use reiatsu at all except the one need to perform the seal, the rest was easy."

"You are aware that the seals structures are the difficult part?" he gave her surprised look.

"Really? It doesn't seem that difficult to me at all" she smiled and drank the rest of her champagne form her glass.

"Can you show me how you do this?" she handed him the glass. Ichigo concentrated on the glass analyzing its structure. Then he carefully, loosen the bonds between the reiryoku. The glass turned into glass dust in his hand. The Captains were looking at him with shock.

"So he wasn't lying after all" Kensei stated, earning a scowl from Ichigo. The latter dusted his hands from the glass.

"You knew that if you took off the seal from the glass would return to its original state?" Unohana said.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Really?" all group face palmed.

"Is he really the Kidō Commander?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm asking myself the same question" Byakuya added. Ichigo growled.

"I bet that my Kidō is on pair or even better than your now, Byakuya" the man looked at him with mirth.

"The very idea of that is ludicrous, you still have ways to go before you reach my level, boy" a snicker sounded form behind him.

"Oh come on Byakuya-bo, you were just like him at that age, I bet you two would be great friends" Yoruichi moved to Ichigo's side.

"Really?" Ichigo blurted out not able to image Byakuya as a boy.

"Oh sure lil Byakuya-bo was almost like you, rude, nasty temper, short fuse, foul mouth, and hardheaded…"

"Cut it out, I am/was nothing like him" they said in unison. The crowd looked at them barely holding laugher.

"That's gold" Rukia giggled, soon more laughs followed.

"See you are two of a kind" now the crowd openly laughed at them. Ichigo was beef red now and even Byakuya's cheeks were slightly pink.

"I'll go take some air" they said simultaneously again drawing more laughter from other captains and their dates. They excused themselves form the group and walked to the unoccupied balcony. They leaned their backs on the balustrade looking inside the building.

"Kurosaki Ichigo don't antagonize that man anymore" Kuchiki stated. "He's dangerous"

"I know but I can't let what he did to Yoruichi slide" Ichigo replied. "He separated her form her own family"

"The laws…" he started

"If we were following the laws your sister would be already dead, Byakuya" the man sighed.

"So we should just drown ourselves in anarchy?" Ichigo shook his head.

"No but we should make more elastic laws, the ones that actually have a purpose, not just because some lord whatever made them centuries ago" Byakuya looked at him curiously .

"This is our tradition, we cannot simply abandon it"

"I'm not telling you to abandon your tradition, I'm telling you to not being restricted by it…you even told me that your sword had been shattered by my free spiritedness when we fought on Sōkyoku hill, remember?" Byakuya nodded. "You can't let past decide the way you will shape your future…have you ever wondered how your life would go if you were just Byakuya? Not bound by anything?"

_'_More times than you can imagine, Kurosaki Ichigo_'_ he closed his eyes "Your strangely philosophical today Kurosaki Ichigo" he said calmly. Ichigo chuckled.

"I guess I am, but every time I look at Yoruichi" their heads turned to see her surrounded by her clan members again smiling from ear to ear. "I'm just wondering how unjust the laws here are…C46 decisions are absolute. Bullshit, Gotei 14 can't interfere in clan's business? Bullshit" Byakuya' eyes narrowed

"Better be careful, such words are dangerous" he warned him.

"I know but you have to admit that I am right, look at that whole mess with Kasumiōji clan, or the business with Aizen 110 years ago, those were the foolish decisions of C46 that only escalated things" Ichigo said. Byakuya reluctantly nodded.

"It is true but still Gotei 14 can't meddle in clan private affair, so you can have problems if you involve yourself in it" he said

"Would you like to have someone like Kuchiki Kōga as your clan head?" Ichigo replied, making his eyes go wide "Because that is the type of person that Yamazaki Shihoin is…I have sworn secrecy but even if the quarter of things I have heard are true the things are very bad in Shihoin clan." He fell silent.

"I noticed the.." Byakuya hesitated "suspicious signs too, as a fellow clan head I often interact with that man, and I felt that something is wrong with him" Ichigo nodded "You're playing a very dangerous game Kurosaki Ichigo, the politics in S.S could be as deadly as the most vicious battles, but instead of swords, words are the weapon."

"I know but I can't let Yoruichi take all of this by herself, even if the victory cost me my position" Kuchiki smiled faintly.

"You never fail to amuse me….Ichigo" the orange haired boy looked at him with surprise. "In spite of all you remind me of myself when I was your age…a bit"

"I still can't believe that you were like that, what changed?" Ichigo asked.

"Responsibility for my clan's welfare, I couldn't let my immaturity get in my clan's way" Ichigo nodded.

"Do you miss those days?"

"Sometimes I do" they fell into a comfortable silence like between two…friends. They stood there for a while when a bell sounded announcing the dance.

"It's seems it time to dance, eh Byakuya?" the man nodded "Thanks for letting me get the things off my chest…can that stay between us?"

"I will not say a word…and if you find some evidence of what we spoke about, my clan will support you and Yoruichi in C46" he said surprising Ichigo "But I will need solid evidence"

"You have my gratitude, Byakuya I won't forget it" they went inside looking for their dates. Ichigo found Yoruichi at the table filled with sweets discussing something with SoiFon. When the latter saw his approaching the furrowed her eyebrows. Yoruichi turned around and saw Ichigo with the same expression.

"You are both acting like brats, can't you at least pretend to not want to kill each other?" she said.

"Yoruichi, me and Captain SoiFon already decided how our relationship would look like and I doubt any of us want to change it" he replied.

"This is probably the only thing I agree with Commander Kurosaki, I need to go find my partner" she excused herself.

"Well I guess that's all I can except from both of you, now come Ichigo the dance is about to begin" she wrapped her arms around him and leaded him upstairs.

When they walked up Ichigo was momently blinded by the sun. It appeared that the last floor was simply a roof top with high fencing around the edges so the people won't fall. The ceremony was similar to that form the spring banquet. The short speech and then the dance.

After they performed it. The tables were carried up so now the people could party here too. Since it was summer even after the sunset the weather was warm. Yoruichi excused herself form Ichigo's company in favor to her clan but he couldn't blame her. If he hadn't seen his family for over a century he would surly do the same. So he spent most of the time chatting with the rest of the captains.

He was one of the lasts to leave the party. He wanted to give Yoruichi as much time with her family as he could. He even volunteered to carry completely drunk Kyōraku to his carriage. He said goodbye to everyone went with Yoruichi to his carriage. The rode in pleasant silence for some time.

"Sorry" Yoruichi suddenly said, ripping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"For what?"

"For dumping you the whole party…." She looked at the ground with shame. He gently took her chin in his hand and lifter her face.

"It's ok" he kissed her gently "I understand, and I'm not mad at you so don't apologize" she smiled warmly.

"You're too good for me Ichigo" he leaned back content with her reaction.

"So how was the meeting with your clan?" she beamed.

"It was wonderful so many new faces and stories! How I missed that bunch…sadly not all of them, could be present" her face visibly saddened "Some of my friends were killed in the riot Shin-bo mentioned and some just…disappeared" her face twisted in hatred "What he did…unforgivable"

"Yoruichi, just don't do anything rash we will solve it, I promise you" her shoulder slumped.

"How low I have fallen to be told by you to not do anything rash" he chuckled "Not so long ago I was telling you the same"

"People change" he replied.

"No" she shake her head "You hadn't changed, you still have the same passion as when you went to save Rukia, and you just matured…a bit"

"Just a bit?" he asked jokingly.

"Well I will have to see how much you matured since your bankai training" he furrowed his eyebrows not understanding her. He saw her eye sight firmly locked at his crotch.

"You didn't…" he sank into his seat, blushing.

"Take a peak? Oh I had to check if you weren't wounded there" she licked her lips "I and saw much potential"

"P-pervert" he shuttered. She smirked and crept closer.

"Oh, but I gave you a nice treat after that, didn't I?" she breathed into his ear. Ichigo recalled his first time seeing a naked woman's body. A sight that plagued his dreams for few months. She giggled at his reaction. "Oh Ichi-kun you are so easy to tease" Ichigo decided to play her game. He moved quickly and pinned her to the opposite seat. She let yelp of surprise and looked at him with her glamorous cat like eyes. He pressed his body again her so she couldn't move.

"So what will you do now kitty?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He inhaled her sweet scent. "You smell lovely" he kissed her neck slowly going up. Yoruichi moaned quietly. He finally kissed her lips passionately. They locked in the battle of tongues. Ichigo was trying to dominate her but she wasn't having any of this. For each his move she did two. She quickly gained upper…tongue and claimed his mouth exploring him freely.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he breathed between the kisses. He let her hands go and she buried them into his hair.

"It's a secret" she smirked. She opened her mouth letting his tongue slide into her mouth. Ichigo enjoyed the taste of her mouth tinted with alcohol. He drank some himself so the sensation was even stronger. She pushed him back to his seat so now she was sitting on his lap. She deepened the kiss.

Ichigo's hands started to wander on her back. Since he had been drinking his prudency was dulled. Both of them slide down and grabbed her rear. Yoruichi gasped in surprise but continued kissing him. Ichigo started to massage her butt marveling on how firm it was.

_'_Tia's ass is softer…but I won't complain' he started to massage it earning soft moan form Yoruichi. He felt his body was growing hot. Yoruichi's wriggling body aroused him even more.

"I want you" he said in low husky voice dripping with lust. Yoruichi felt her cheeks were on fire. It was some time she heard such pure and unrestrained lust. She wanted nothing more than just give in but she made a promise to certain someone. She begrudgingly broke the kiss.

"Slow down tiger" he looked at her surprised "Whoa don't give me that look, I want you more than you can image but I want our first time to be somber" in truth she didn't mind having wild drunk sex but she knew that argument will convince him. It worked

"I guess you're right" he smiled "We'll remember more details." She returned his smiled.

"I like the way you thinking" she spent the rest of the way cuddling with him. Ichigo dropped her at his HQ gates.

"Oh and one more thing Yoruichi, would you like to be my vice-captain?" he said. She smiled

"Sure I will take the job right away" he returned the smiled, but shook his head.

"I meant it after we deal with your brother, Byakuya told me that G14 can't interfere in clan's business so I don't want to hold you back" she rubbed her chin.

"You're right, it would tie hands then, and ok I will take it after we clean that mess" she kissed his cheek

"See ya soon Yoruichi"

"Thanks for letting me meet my family again, I owe you one" she waved at him and shunpo'ed away.

Ichigo smiled and went back to his HQ to catch some sleep.

He spent his remaining time in S.S , on drilling his men so they could handle themselves in both close and long quarters. After he finished all of his affairs he went back to HW.

It was already late night when he arrived at his house. He quietly went to his room trying not to wake up anyone.

He found Tia sleeping deeply, hugging his pillow like a giant teddy bear. He walked closer and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. He caressed her cheek gently.

Horrible images of dead Arrancars swimming in formalin, from Kurotsuchi laboratory flashed before his eyes. The very thought of that chilled him to the very bone. He just couldn't imagine his reaction if he saw Tia in something like that. He shook his head chasing away dark thoughts. He shook her gently.

"W-Who?..." she asked half asleep.

"It's me, move a bit" Tia did that with a groan and lift the quilt letting him in. Ichigo moved in and nestled in her arms enjoying her warmth. He kissed her forehead and wished her good night. She mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep again.

Next day they exchanged the stories about what had happened in recent days. Ichigo obviously had more to tell than Tia. He excluded the part with Mika, he didn't want the poor woman killed, and the part with Kurotsuchi laboratory.

"I can't believe that her own brother did that to her" she commented when he told her about the situation with Shihoin clan.

"Me too, treating your own sisters like that…" he sighed. Tia hesitated for a moment.

"About sisters….don't you think it's time we tell them….about me" he looked at her surprised. "The exchange should already end and I should go back to my _family_"

"I understand" he took her hand "Everything will be fine I promise, they love their big sister" she smiled faintly.

"Ok I trust you…" he hugged her.

"Let's do it then sooner the better" they went down to the kitchen. Isshin was reading the newspaper and Yuzu was preparing the breakfast , Karin was sleeping on the table.

"Karin, Yuzu me and Tia want to tell you something" Karin woke up.

"What? Is she pregnant?" she yawned stretching. Ichigo and Tia blushed madly.

"NO! She's not, it's about her in person" he said "everyone sit it will take sometime"

"Tia you decided to tell them?" Isshin asked. She nodded.

"Tell us what?" Yuzu asked.

"That I lied to you, I'm not really from USA" both girls looked at her blankly.

"Yuzu and me guessed that much" Karin deadpanned, they gasped.

"H-How?" Tia chocked. Yuzu smirked.

"Well, you never spoke about your friends unless asked, you only have common knowledge about Miami, and we never heard you speaking with your parents. Besides at the very beginning you had difficultly using even basic stuff, like vacuum cleaner or wash-up machine"

"And you both knew that I was lying?" both girls nodded "And you just played along?" again nods

"Ichigo and Dad seemed to know and were ok with that so we knew that you will eventually tell us that" Karin said "So who you really are Tia…if your name is Tia?"

"Tia is my real name and I'm an Arrancar" girls looked at her blankly.

"Who's an Arrancar? I don't recall any nationality where people are called like that" Karin said.

"I'll explain it" Ichigo said "First I will tell you about Shinigami and hollows" he had told them the tale about Shinigami and hollows. He even left his body to prove a point. When he reached the part about Tia's origins.

"So she's one of those monsters?" Karin said. Tia felt her heart ached painfully.

"She's not a monster!" Ichigo snapped harshly scaring his sibling.

"Ichigo calm down, she's didn't mean that Tia was a monster right?" Karin nodded, still little pale form her brother outburst.

"Sorry, sis It's just I can't stand when someone calls Tia a monster…yes she WAS one of them but due to certain events she is now, half Shinigami half hollow.

"It's ok I shouldn't said that, sorry Tia I don't think of you as a monster…it's just surprised me that a wonderful person like you have anything in common with those…things…how did that happened?"

"There are two ways, one you get eaten by a hollow and become one or like in my case my chain of fate rusted away and I turned into one."

"What's chain of fate?" Yuzu asked.

"It's a bond between a living body and soul" Isshin explained "if the body dies the chain breaks and if the soul is not sent by Shinigami to S.S it turns into a hollow after sometime"

"So those Shinigami hadn't found you after you died…you look so young how did that happened?" Karin asked. Tia looked at Ichigo and Isshin with hesitation.

"Should I tell them?" both men exchanged glances.

"It's your decision Tia, if you feel ready than do so" Isshin said and Ichigo nodded supporting his father statement.

"Come on Tia-nee no more secrets , we're family" Yuzu said. Tia sighed.

"It's not a happy story, I wanted to spare you this burden but like you said family should have no secrets" she began her story. She told them all about her life. Both girls were sobbing at the point when she told them how Hale died. When she reached the point when Kale was about to rape her she decided to spare them this.

"And he betrayed me with other woman" she lied smoothly. Ichigo couldn't' hide the look of surprise which was caught by his sister despite theirs tears.

"Tia..(sob) don't lie (sob) we want to know the truth" Karin said rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Yeah, (sob) Karin-Chan is right" Yuzu supported her.

"I wanted to spare you that, maybe if you were older" The girls looked at her with determination "Ok I will tell you…he… he raped me" both girls were so shocked that they stopped crying. But soon they began to cry uncontrollably especially Yuzu. They moved to Tia hugging her with all their might. Both Ichigo and Isshin had a grim look on their faces. Tia had a lump in her throat but continued her story to the last moments of her life hugging both of the sobbing girls –a stray tear fell from her eye-. They sobbed on her shoulder for a little while. She let them go when they finally calmed down.

"It's not fair that a person as gentle as you suffered so much" Yuzu said with cracking voice. "It's not fair…"

"If you ever hurt her Ichigo I will hurt you" Karin said with equally cracking voice. With her red puffy eyes it looked more cute than threatening.

"I got it" he replied. "I will never let anyone harm her ever again"

"Ok, let's stop this gloomy mood so since all our secrets are out let's go to the mall for shopping! Ichigo's treat!" Isshin boomed.

"You still hadn't told us about your Shinigami history dad" Karin deadpanned. Isshin started to sweat.

"It's a story for another time" both girls sighed but didn't ask any more questions. They went to prepare themselves.

"See told you that they won't judge you" Ichigo kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I'm so glad, thank you Ichigo for everything" he smirked

"Don't mention it I would go to hell and back for you" she giggled.

"Let's hope I won't end there anytime soon, anyways your birthday is near and I have to think what to buy for you"

"You don't' have to…" she placed a finger on his lips

"No objections" he kissed her hand.

"As you wish my Shark Empress"

….

_**Three weeks later, 14 July day before Ichigo's birthday, evening.**_

It was close to midnight now. Ichigo and Tia were cuddling on sofa and watching TV. Isshin took the girls on a three days trip to Osaka's amusement park and they will be back tomorrow at noon. So Tia and Ichigo were alone.

Tomorrow were Ichigo's birthday so Tia and his closest friends decided to take him to the summer festival in Karakura. There were some voices that they should throw a surprise party but it would be little cliché so soon after Tia's birthday.

Tia was looking for a suitable present for him but found none. After all what could you buy to a guy that is filthy rich? She wanted it to be something special that he will never forget. Idea struck her when she was walking past certain shop with clothes.

She looked at her watch. It was ten minutes to midnight.

"Ichigo lets go upstairs I want to give you your present" she said getting off the couch. Ichigo eyes shinnied with anticipation. They walked to his room but Tia stopped him. "I will go prepare it, no peeking or you will ruin the surprise."

"Don't make me wait too long" he replied with smirk.

" Patience will be rewarded." She walked inside and closed the doors. Ichigo had to use all his willpower to not open the doors. He waited very impatiently for his present.

'Knowing Tia it will be some unique_'_ he thought and looked at his watch , it was a minute after midnight.

"Ok it's ready, close your eyes and no looking" he did as instructed and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of door opening. Tia took his hands and leaded him inside his room. "Ok you can open your eyes now"

"Finally where's my pres…." Voice died in his throat when he saw what Tia was wearing. It was a silk sleeveless nightgown that reached to her waist line. Very thin one, see-through type. Ichigo saw her dark nipples under it. The fabric was wrapping tightly over her voluptuous curves. She was also wearing a panties of the same material and thickness or rather lack of it. There were sticking nicely to her round butt. His face went red in a matter of seconds.

"T-Tia what is that?" she smiled.

"Happy birthday Ichigo" she kissed him gently pressing her body to his.

**( LEMON, LIMONE, CYTRYNA, if you don't want to read roll down the page)**

Tia lead Ichigo to his bed, not breaking the kiss. He lay down first so she was now on top of him. The kiss grown more passionate. Tia sucked his lower lip in biting it gently. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth dominating it. Ichigo smirked letting her have his way with him.

His hands sneaked under her nightgown and started to massage her full luscious breast. She let soft moan when his finger stroked her nipple. As on cue her caught her erected nipple and started to play with it. She broke the kiss and cried in pleasure when he twisted it. Feeling even more aroused Tia quickly discarded her gown and leaned so Ichigo could play with her breasts even more.

Ichigo on the other hand was in heaven. His hands massaged and molded the soft mounds of flesh. Instantly he lifted his head and caught her right nipple with his lips sucking it like a new born baby. Tia caught by surprise moaned loudly, arching her back. She could feel that her panties were already soaking wet. Ichigo's wet, warm tongue was twirling around her hardened nipple. He sucked her soft flesh as hard as he could earning more moans of pleasure.

Ichigo felt that his jeans grown very tight. His member was throbbing almost painfully. He moved one hand to her rear and grabbed her butt cheek roughly.

Tia inhaled sharply at his sudden action. She pressed her hips even closer to his and felt a large bulge in his pants.

"Take off your shirt" she breathed, voice dripping with lust and desire. In almost one move Ichigo's shirt was on the ground revealing his muscular chest. Tia felt her mouth water.

She trailed her hands over his well knitted chest down over his iron abs. She leaned and licked his muscles passionately ,going south. When her mouth finally reached his lower belly her hands slowly moved to his belt and unfastened it. Next went the zipper in his pants. She pulled off his pants revealing boxers with number 15 on them. But she wasn't interest in the boxer design. Rather the large bulge under them held her attention. She looked at Ichigo, who was red as tomato.

She slowly started to pull off his boxers. No sooner she did that Ichigo's erected cock hit her face. She recoiled a bit with surprise staring at the object like hypnotized. Her hand slowly moved to his member and began to stroke it.

Ichigo barely contained a moan of pleasure. Tia's hand was going up and down over his throbbing member. That was a feeling not from this world for him. She picked up a pace. A soft moan escaped his lips. Tia smiled and continued her efforts measuring his cock at the same time.

_'It won't fit in my mouth'_ she moved her lips closer and licked the tip of it. Ichigo groaned when he felt her tongue over his cock. He was feeling more and more aroused but he was keeping himself in check so he won't climax too early.

Tia decide that it was enough of licking and had taken his cock into her mouth. She only managed to take in about four inches when her gagging reflex kicked in. Despite that she put her best effort into pleasuring Ichigo. So Tia sucked and licked him making sexy moans. The strange taste seemed to arouse her.

Ichigo put his hands on both side of her head and started to move her head on his own pace pushing his penis even deeper into her mouth. Tia sucked him even harder. Now his cock was all wet form her salvia. She looked at and saw that Ichigo had an expression of full bliss on his face.

Ichigo looked down and locked his eyes with hers. He couldn't hold it much longer.

"Tia I Cumming!" he pushed his dick as far as he could and filled her mouth with his semen. Tia felt her cheeks being pushed by the amount of his seed. But she didn't let the drop escape her mouth. She sucked everything, out of his penis. Tia savored the strange bitter taste.

Ichigo pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked and his lover. She played with his semen in her mouth for a moment. Then she opened her mouth and showed him her tongue painted white with his semen. She returned it back to her mouth and swallowed his seed audibly. Ichigo felt his member hardened once again.

He gently flipped her on her back so he was now on top of her. Tia expected him to penetrate her but Ichigo had surprised her. He spread her legs and looked at her soaked panties. He gently touched it feeling her warm love juices. He moved the fabric aside and put one finger inside her pussy.

Tia moaned when the foreign object went inside of her

"Tia, your pussy is wrapping around my finger so much" Ichigo started to move his finder in circling motion and was rewarded by she soft cried "Your voice is so beautiful" He pushed second finger inside and gently spread her lower mouth walls. Her pussy was dripping wet with her love juices. Ichigo felt his cock is hardening even more. The contrast between her brown skin and her pink pussy was turning him on. "You're so pink inside" he whispered breathing hot air on her womanhood.

"I-Ichigo stop staring, it's embarrassing" she chocked. Ichigo smirked and lowered his head taking long lick, along her pussy. Tia moaned sweetly. Ichigo pulled his finger out and pushed his tongue inside licking her eagerly . Tia still moaning wriggled her body form intense pleasure. She put her hand and on the back of his head and pushed it closer.

"Deeper…" she moaned in voice hoarse from pleasure "lick me harder!" he happily obliged. His tongue abused the tender flesh of her vagina. Ichigo was licking and sucking her quivering pussy. Suddenly he felt that her inner walls started to warp even more intensively around his tongue.

'She will cum soon' he realized and pulled his tongue out of her pussy and moved to play with her clitoris. He bit the sensitive flesh gently. He sucking it in stocking it with his tongue.

"Ichigo!...hah!...I'm…Cumming!" Tia's voice pitched as she wrapped her slender legs around Ichigo's head. She climaxed all over his face, wetting it with her cum. A trail of salvia started to drool from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back and she was breathing quickly as the aftershocks from her orgasm spread all over her body filling her with warmth.

Ichigo licked her pussy few more times and moved from her womb to her face kissing her passionately again. He broke the kiss and positioned himself. He pressed his hard member to her warm pussy.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Tia nodded.

"Be gentle" Ichigo slowly pushed his penis inside. Ichigo felt that her pussy immediately started to wrap around his cock. He wanted nothing more than to push the rest of his member inside but his gentleness stooped him. He pushed until he felt a resistance, he hit her hymen. He looked at Tia.

"Do it" she closed her eyes bracing herself. Ichigo moved his hips and pushed the rest of his eight inch cock inside. He felt the hymen tore.

Tia gasped in pain. It was nothing compared to the last time but it still hurt. Lone tear escaped her eye. Ichigo noticed it can wiped it away caressing her cheek lovingly.

" Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Y-Yes let me adjust" he waited for few minutes. Despite growing impatience he remained still. "Ok move slowly" Ichigo pushed his hips back and moved them forward again ,slowly.

Soon the pain in Tia's womb subdued and was replaced by pleasure. At her first moan of pleasure Ichigo picked the pace up.

"Tia you're so tight" he moaned "Your pussy is sucking my cock in" he pushed his cock as far as he could hitting her cervix.

"Stop talking dirty!" she groaned. Ichigo leaned and bit her nipple. He immediately felt her pussy tighten.

"You like when I tease your breasts?" only loud moan came as reply. He started to move his hips even faster slamming them into hers. Tia large breast were jumping in tantalizing way encouraging him even more.

"Ichigo!...slow…haa!...down…you will break meeeeee!" she yelled as another orgasm hit her. Ichigo pressed his lips to hers still pounding her pussy.

"I can't it's too good!" he slide his arms under her back and lift her up to the sitting position. Tia head fell limply on his shoulder as he continued to move his hips at fast face.

She was now sitting on his thighs bouncing form his movements. Her thoughts melted away and she was only vaguely aware what was happening. The pleasure was just too strong to resist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started moving on her own matching his rhythm.

Acting purely on instinct she bit his neck not gently but not hard enough to draw blood. Ichigo groaned. He felt that he was close.

"Tia I will cum soon…let me go" but she was having none of it. She tightened the hold around his waist and started to move more roughly.

"Cum inside.." she whispered, licking his ear. With one strong thrust Ichigo exploded inside of her filling her womb with his semen. Tia voice broke, he couldn't even form a word now.

"Ahhhh…ohhhh…haaaa" she spluttered. All her strength left her and she fell limply on Ichigo's body. Ichigo moved her gently form him and put her on the bed gently. Yet he wasn't finished. Tia' body upper part was now on the bed, on her chest while her lower part was beyond the edge kneeling. Ichigo could now admire the full might of her butt. He spread her butt cheeks so he could she her exposed ass and vagina, his semen was dripping out form the latter. He positioned himself for another go.

"Ichigo. Wait…let…me…rest" she pleaded but it fell deaf on his ears. He entered her in one go hitting her cervix. "Ahhhh!...you're too…haaaa!" she spluttered, her voice turning into moans of extreme pleasure.

Ichigo pounded her pussy mercilessly. He just couldn't have enough of her. Her pussy even after two orgasms were sucking his cock in not letting it go. The hot, wet flesh were holding his penis tightly. Her grabbed her waist and moved even faster feeling another climax approaching. He licked her tasty neck and went for the side of her throat. Then trailing his tongue up he moved for her lips kissing her deeply. He started to move even faster.

"Tia I'm going to cum!" he yelled breaking the kiss, his mind clouded by pleasure.

"Me too! Let cum together!" they both climaxed.

"Ichigo!"

"Tia!"

Ichigo fell limply on her back breathing heavily. She felt her warm body under him exhausted from the sex.

Tia's womb was now full of Ichigo's semen. She could feel it leaking out of her pussy. She never experienced such pleasure before. The lovers lie in that position still joined for a few minutes.

(**LEMON, LIMONE, CYTRYNA ENDS)**

"Ichigo let's go wash ourselves" he stood up and lifted her bride-style "wait I need my pills, there're in drawer"

"What pills?" he asked surprised.

"The after sex ones, you don't want to have children…"

"Yet " he interrupted her making her blush. He carried her to his drawer and crouched so she could pull them out. She took one and Ichigo carried her to the bathroom. Luckily the bathtub was big enough to fit two people. They sat in it, Tia between Ichigo's legs leaning on his chest. He turned on the water and relaxed feeling the waster slowly rise. "Are you sure that stuff is safe?" Tia giggled.

"I had help in choosing it"

…

_**Flashback- two days ago, Karakura Town Park**_

"….and that's my present for him" Tia finished. She was now sitting on the bench in the city's park. It was a regular park filled with trees and other green areas with asphalt walks and benches for people

"You're a freaking genius! I'm taking first dibs for next year" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Yeah but, I wanted to ask you what to do since you're more…experienced" she replied.

"Ok first question, did you ever had sex before?" she asked oblivious that question was a very sensitive matter for Tia.

"Not the one I would call lovemaking" she mumbled. Yoruichi gasped when implications of Tia's words hit her.

"Who…?" she growled.

"I will tell you later, and don't want to think about it especially before Ichigo's birthday" Yoruichi nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so you basically don't know a thing about sex" Tia shook her head "ok now listen…." Yoruichi started to explain every little detail not hesitating to show it on hers body. At the end of the explanation Tia was beat red "…and those are really good pills before and after" she finished.

"Ok thank you, I feel wiser" Yoruichi grinned.

"No problem, Soo after you two…." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can have your share" Yoruichi cheered.

"Thanks Ti-Chan!...so after I do him how about we all have some group activates?" Tia blushed madly at her suggestion.

'**I'm starting to like her'** Tiburon leered

_'Me too, imagine You, Ichigo and her tangled together naked…'_ Tia blushed more

"I'm starting to wonder if you went into this relationship purely for Ichigo" Yoruichi laughed. When she stopped she licked her lips and looked at Tia with lust.

"Ok Ichigo is a main dish but you are really, really sweet dessert" she caressed her cheek. Tia blushed madly. She wasn't sure how to react to another woman approach.

"I don't know if I swing this way" she replied. Yoruichi grinned.

"We'll see then…"

_**Flashback end**_

…_._

Ichigo was shell shocked when he heard that. Tia giggled at his reaction.

"So she basically told you that she wants you as well?" Tia nodded "well she was always quite direct with expressing her needs"

"Admit that you waiting for that so called –threesome-" Ichigo blushed.

"Guilty as charged" he kissed her neck, relaxing in hot water. The duo enjoyed the batch after that they went to sleep.

Next day Isshin and girls arrived. Just one look at them was enough for the older man to knew what happened. He congratulated both of them, especially Ichigo of finally becoming a man. After that he handed Ichigo small gift. It was a simple necklace with some sort of reddish-orange stone.

"It belonged to your mother" he said simply "It was her lucky charm, now it belongs to you" Ichigo felt a lump in his throat. He hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad it means a lot to me" Isshin patted his back.

"Masaki would be so proud of you now" he moved to let Yuzu and Karin give their wishes and small presents. One was a miniature Osaka radio tower, and the other was a wallet with number 15 on it. He thanked for the presents.

Tia and Ichigo spent most of the day on sofa still tired form the night fun. Few of Ichigo's friends visited him dropping gifts and best wishes. Since they will be going out to celebrate his B-day they decided it would be best to give him presents while he was home. He waited impatiently till the evening. Ichigo really loved summer festivals. There were held near the city's shrine. All the colorful lights lanterns and the attractions were simply drawing him.

They also had to buy a kimono for Tia since it was a tradition to go there dressed in it. But there wasn't a problem, all cloth shops offered them before the festival. They decided to buy a yellow one with flowery pattern.

They came back and dressed. Ichigo had a simple black kimono that was similar to his bankai outfit with a difference that the sleeves were wider.

It was already evening and they were ready to go when the bell rang. Ichigo opened the doors and saw Yoruichi.

"Happy B-day Ichigo!" she latched her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and licked her lips. "Here's your present" she gave him small box. He opened it and had seen a gold-black bracelet with a skull patterns.

"Wow that's so bad ass!" he put it on his right wrist.

"Glad you like the design, it also have other function, it's a special object when you leave your body it will appear in your spiritual form as well, just push your reiryoku into it and I will come to your aid"

"Good to know" he kissed her again.

"So Tia" she turned her head to her "Enjoying yourself?" she grinned. Tia blushed.

"It was wonderful, I couldn't believe that Ichigo was a virgin, he was so good" Ichigo pushed his chest. Feeling his ego doubled in size.

"Don't praise him so much or he will get lazy, but you will have to give me details later about his skills" Ichigo blushed "I'll be going now"

"Wait, would you like to go with us to summer festival?" Tia asked.

"I'd love to but it could create problems if any of your regular friends saw me with both of you" Ichigo nodded "I'm his secret girlfriend here and you're in S.S" Tia chuckled.

"True, but I hope you don't have another one in HM" Ichigo shook his head.

"Of course not, my eyes are only set on you two" both women smirked, content with his answer.

"Ok then see ya later!" she shunpo'ed away. The duo left the house and walked to the festival. The sun was setting slowly as they strode through the town. They reached the temple after half an hour. The shire was a typical Buddhist monastery form late feudal era. It was a tower with large green roof around each floor. It was made of reddish wood. The temple was decorated with countless lanterns in various colors with some kanji on each of them. Around the temple were the stands of the local merchants. You could find here everything from traditional food to entertainment. Whole place was surrounded by lush green forest. Tia looked around with wonder.

"Ichigo that place is beautiful" she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. They wandered through the numerous stands when Ichigo noticed the group of his friends. He walked with Tia to them.

"Well look's who's finally here!" Tatsuki exclaimed. The crowd started to cheer. They sang him birthday song.

"Thanks guys I'm moved" he smiled rubbing back of his head.

"Well it's your day Ichigo" Chado said.

"Yeah dude happy B-day!" Keigo yelled.

"Happy birthday Ichigo-kun" Inoue said giving him friendly hug.

"Live long, you bastard" Isshida said with grin and shook Ichigo's hand firmly. The tirade of wishes seemed to have no ends. The group spread over the whole festival enjoying the attractions. Ichigo even managed to win a stuffed shark for Tia. They ate, sang and danced for long time. Around midnight. Tia and Ichigo went deeper into the forest and found a quiet clearing. There full moon was shining brightly illuminating the place. The pair sat on the ground and looked at the starry sky.

"It's almost like when we first met" Tia said leaning on him.

"You're right, who would think it would go like that" he chuckled. "That a beautiful wounded Espada would become my girlfriend" she laughed.

"I guess we have to thank Aizen for that" they burst out laughing. Ichigo was roaring with laugher holding his sides while Tia was trying to stifle a giggle.

"That was a good one Hahaha" he shook his head. The duo looked at the moon for some times in comfortable silence enjoying each other company.

"Let's go home Ichigo I'm tired" Ichigo nodded and helped her to stand…

BOOOM!

A large thunder roared through cloudless sky. Ichigo and Tia heads snapped to that direction. The sight froze their hearts.

It was the Senkaimon.

"Kami, no" Ichigo chocked. The gate opened letting out a masses of white smoke. Suddenly shapes started to jump from it surrounding the pair. Ichigo saw the warriors dressed in black with their faces covered by masks. That uniform meant only one thing.

Onmitsukidō, Captain SoiFon division.

As on cue SoiFon walked out of the gate.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you and are under arrest for harboring a wanted criminal, you hollow are under arrest for fighting against S.S" she exclaimed with pleasure "Surrender and come with us peacefully or we will be forced to use violence" Ichigo shoulders slumped. He knew that fighting with them would mean war with S.S.

"We will go with you, just let us drop our human bodies" SoiFon nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Happy Birth day, Commander" she grinned with malice

…..

A/N

Ok that's it, and I can say it now ARC I, IS COMPLEATE! it really took some time to write it all, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for your support till now . Originally I thought that my story will have 200K words MAX but how wrong I was, I never expected this to be so long, and we still didn't reached the half of it.

Especially big thanks to my beta-reader **_Arch-Daishou _**who took this arduous job of making it readable .

**Since this is my first anniversary I would like to ask you all to leave a review and tell me how so you liked my story over the year.**

**To sweeten the deal, If I get many reviews I will mobilize myself and write first chapter of Arc II extra fast!**.

I will only tell you that you will see there a fight between Ichigo and certain Shinigami Captain that everyone would like to see again. So badass level will shot through the roof! The Title will be ,,**We belong to the battlefield" **so Review&Rewiev

Till then, Night Hunter


	25. We belong to the battlefield

Chapter 25

A/N

WOW! I am really gratefull for all your reviews! 55! in one go! I have to do anniversaries more often.

And now one thing I'm deeply sorry for the delay but the week in my college was simply hellish.

I also decied to not answer the reviews in traditional way simply because there were so many of them that it would take few pages to answer all.

I gave the answers to most common guestions after the chapter. So Enjoy!

ARC II START!

…

_Previously_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo you are under arrest for harboring a wanted criminal, and you Hollow are under arrest for fighting against the S.S." She exclaimed with pleasure. "Surrender and come with us peacefully, or we will be forced to use violence." Ichigo's shoulders slumped. He knew that fighting with them would mean war with the S.S._

_"We will go with you, just let us drop our human bodies." SoiFon nodded in agreement._

_"Oh and Happy Birthday, Commander." She grinned with malice._

…

Ichigo and Tia were walking stiffly through the closed festival stands. They were surrounded by 2nd Division men, and SoiFon was walking in front of them. The atmosphere was very tense. They left the shrine area, and headed toward the direction of Urahara's shop.

They were about to reach the shop when a lone figure appeared in front of them, dressed in white gear.

"Hey Kurosaki, fancy meeting you here." Ishida exclaimed.

"Stand aside human, this doesn't concern you." SoiFon snarled.

"I kind of knew that so many Shinigami's around you would mean trouble. So what are we going to do about this?" He ignored her completely. She was about to yell, but Ichigo was faster.

"We're going with them, so maybe I can prevent a conflict." He stepped forward. One of SoiFon's men tried to stop him, but a dark scowl from Ichigo stopped him. He casually walked to his friend, and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry everything will be fine…and if not you know what to do. Tia let's go." The Arrancar lady marched to him, ignoring hostile stares.

"Don't think you can do whatever you like Kurosaki, you and your slut are my prisoners now." She spat.

"Don't mistake me SoiFon. We're going with you because we want to solve this without bloodshed, moreover you have no authority over me so cut the pointless rant." He turned on his heels, and walked to the shop.

After five minutes they reached the building, and saw Tessai sitting on the veranda.

"You have five minutes, after that time my men will storm the place." She stated.

"Are you sure you can back that threat up Captain SoiFon?" Tessai asked calmly. The short Captain looked at him for a moment, then her face lit with recognition.

"Great another traitor." She spat.

Tessai chuckled.

"If you know who I am then you should know that you are at a serious disadvantage here." His voice grew cold. "I would advise you to wait patiently for Ichigo-dono and Tia-dono….Ishida-dono mind keeping me company?" The Quincy nodded.

"How dare y…." Her voice got stuck in her throat when Tessai released a single impulse of Reiatsu. It was so thick and powerful that the weaker members of SoiFon group fell to their knees.

"I just told you to not make idle threats girl." His voice was as cold as ice. Ichigo, Tia, and Ishida were looking at him with mouths agape. They knew that he was strong, but not that powerful.

"Thanks much Tessia-san, much obliged." Ichigo nodded.

"No problem Ichigo-dono. Oh and after this come to see me, we will train more." The man replied.

"Don't take too long guys." Ishida sat next to Tessai "Inoue and Chado will be here any minute."

"Ok we'll be back soon." They entered the shop. They had found Urahara sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"Good evening Tia-san, Ichigo-san, what brings you here at such late hour?" He smirked

"Like you don't know old man." He sat at the table tiredly. "We've got big problems."

"So Tia has been compromised….how?" He asked.

"I don't know, they just suddenly jumped out of the Senkaimon." He ran his hand through his hair. "Urahara-san I need you to contact Yoruichi and Hachi, and tell them about the situation." The hat wearing man nodded.

"And what if the situation goes bad?" He looked at Tia with pity, making her feel even worse.

"Then we will probably need a hideout." Ichigo replied.

"Ok I will arrange everything, now go prepare, they are probably getting annoyed." The duo went to the usual room where they leave their bodies.

"Ichigo.." Tia started.

"If you want to tell me anything connected to leaving you to your fate, then save your breath." He cut her off.

"But I…" Again he didn't let her finish. He pulled her closer, and kissed her deeply.

"I will never abandon you, no matter what Tia." She felt a lump in her throat.

"Thank you." She whispered, and hugged him. They parted and left their bodies. Ichigo looked at Tia for a moment.

"Hey I always wanted to ask you something. Why the high collar?" (A**/N: Remember I changed her mask's look so it goes down her spine instead of the lower face and breasts)**

"I never liked how the males in H.M. looked at my face, so I decided to cover it." Ichigo stared at her blankly.

"And you left the whole lower part of your breasts exposed." He deadpanned making her blush.

"You know how itchy this material is?" She took his hand, and ran it through her vest. It was rough.

"Hmm your right, Shinigami robes are much smoother." He chuckled. "Let's go Tia, and don't worry everything will be fine." They walked out of the shop.

"Kurosaki-kun, Tia-san!" Inoue exclaimed, and ran to them followed by Chado. "Are you alright?"

"Yes we are." Ichigo said with a smile.

"For now.." Soifon muttered so quietly that no one heard it.

"Thank God, I was so worried." She looked at the surrounding Shinigami. "What are we going to do?"

"You, Chado, and Ishida will stay on alert. If something happens be ready for anything." They nodded "Ok we're ready." He stated.

"Finally." SoiFon opened the Senkaimon. "You first." Ichigo and Tia walked to the gate.

The wheels of fate were spinning, really fast.

….

_Soul Society, Kido Corps HQ_

"Not good." Hachi started to sweat. "Damn it!" He cursed. He was pacing nervously around the office thinking of a possible solution to this grim situation. He went through dozens scenarios from the best, to worst where Ichigo raised his sword against the S.S. 'And where would I be standing if such situation occurs?' He shook his head. He didn't have time to daydream. He took the S.S. law codex, and started browsing through the pages quickly. 'There must be something here, some loop hole.' He started to grow more desperate.

"Yo!" He jumped on his seat. Turning around he saw Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san please don't sneak up on me like that." He replied.

"Sorry habit. From your looks I see you got the message?" He nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm looking for anything in the codex. Some sort of loop hole that would allow her to live." He sighed. "But I haven't found anything."

"Brings back memories eh? Just like 110 years ago." Hachi's face fell.

"I hope it won't end as bad as back then." Suddenly their eyes widened at a massive release of Reiatsu.

"Was that…" Hachi asked.

"Yep, someone pissed Ichigo off, and I even know who." She shook her head. "But I feel her Reiatsu, so it means that she's still alive." Yoruichi said.

"Wonder what enraged him so much?"

"I guess we will know that soon enough. He's coming here."

…

_Senkaimon Entry_

Tia looked around with wonder. It was her first time seeing the S.S. She marveled at the sight of high buildings made of white stone, and the fact that everything was so lively added to the charm. This world was a total opposite of H.M.

'If I could only see this under different circumstances.' She said saddened.

**'Chill Tia. Ichi-kun will solve everything. If not we'll just flood the place.'**Tiburon said.

_'Yeah no need to worry. After we deal with this, let's drag Ichi-kun and Neko-chan into having some mind blowing sex.'__Ningyo_ added.

**'Good idea, just imagine….'**

'Shut up! It's not a good time to think about it!' Tia snapped.

_'Oh come on! Ti-chan we all know how much you enjoyed yesterday's activities, imagine how much fun it will be with an additional person. The more…'_

**'The merrier!'**Tiburon chirped.

'That's not even the point! I can be very well executed today, and you're thinking about sex!' She seethed.

_'Tsk, it's better than sulking. Wonder if they will tie us up?'_Ningyo wondered

**'Yeah very tightly, and then Ichigo will un-tie us…..or not.'**Tiburon purred. **'Maybe he will just take advantage on our defenseless, willing body…'**Tia muted them.

'Why the hell do I have suffer from this?' She sighed, but soon SoiFon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"We will take her for now Kurosaki." SoiFon smirked. "Arrancar, hand over your sword." Tia had looked to Ichigo, and saw him nod. She begrudgingly gave her weapon to the nearest guard. "Expect a messenger for an emergency meeting soon _Commander." S_he couldn't stop her smug smile.

"Now move Arrancar!" She roughly shoved Tia, almost making her stumble. Tia was about to retaliate, but Ichigo was faster. In a split second his hand clenched around SoiFon's wrist.

"Listen very carefully SoiFon." He started to crush her under his climbing Reiatsu. "If I so much as see one hair fall from her head…" His eyes turned black and gold, "…**I will murder you and your men." H**e growled, and for a first time in a while he stopped suppressing his Reiatsu. Soifon's men fell to their knees gasping for air. Even Tia was affected by it, she swallowed hard.

'He really can be quite scary when he wants to be.' But she also felt warm inside. Tia was happy that he cared about her so much.

"**Got it?" **Ichigo growled. His tone dared her to give him other answer.

"Yes." SoiFon's voice was dripping with venom. "Your bitch won't be harmed, but Lady Yoruichi will know of your betrayal." Tia was about to clarify that matter, but Ichigo's firm gaze stopped her. She smirked understanding his intentions. Ichigo let SoiFon go and walked to Tia. He gave her brief hug.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered into her ear. She gave him small smile "Keep tight lipped." And with heavy heart he let her go. He looked as they took her away, to throw her in prison. "Everything will be fine." He muttered not sure who he tried to convince her or himself. He shunpo'ed to his HQ.

…

10th squad HQ.

"Matsumoto would you finally do something productive today?" Toshiro snapped.

"Sure Captain, me and the girls are going shopping tonight!" She exclaimed happily.

"For the love of…" His eyes widened when he felt Ichigo's Reiatsu.

"Captain is that Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked completely serious.

"Yes, but why is he releasing such enormous amounts?...Oh no." The young Captain paled.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"I think we might have a problem…Halibel-san was found. I can barely feel her Reiatsu, but it's definitely her." Matsumoto gasped.

"What are we going to do Captain?"

"We'll wait for the messenger."

…..

_Unknown Bar, with Kensi, Rojuro and Shinji_

"…. I'm telling you guys Hiyori went totally nuts when I compared her to Godzilla." Shinji laughed.

"You know that wasn't nice." Rojuro said "You probably hurt her feelings."

"Tsk, like she has any feelings at all." He snickered.

"So foolish." Kensei took a sip of his sake. Their eyes widened when they felt Ichigo's Reiatsu. " Oi, oi what's got him so worked up?"

"Shit, we've got a problem, don't you feel anything else?" Shinji said with grim face. Both men looked at him with shock.

"It seems his little secret got out." Rojuro stood, Kensei and Shinji followed suit.

"See you at the meeting guys."

…

_Kido Corps HQ_

Everyone across the S.S wondered what forced the young Commander to release such a massive amount of Reiatsu. What shocked them more was another Reiatsu that came with them. The one that belonged to an Arrancar, and a powerful one at that. No one was more curious that the officers of Kido Corps.

"Hey guys, I wonder what happened?" Aoba said.

"Probably nothing good. I could feel that the Commander was pissed off from here." Shinda said.

"Whatever it is it isn't good, don't you feel the other Reiatsu?" Hashiro said.

"Well I can, but I can't recognize the structure," Roja commented.

"It's an Arrancar." Hashiro replied. Everyone gasped.

"And what the hell is an Arrancar doing here?!" Shiki exclaimed.

"We will know when the Commander arrives. So it's pointless to speculate." Lilly said calmly.

"Yeah, but have you felt his power?" Yukia stated. "We're far away from the center, but damn that was something else."

"Oh look he's here!" Kurai said with smile. "Welcome C…." Her voice died in her throat when she noticed his expression. The one of barely contained fury. There was another emotion on his face, but none of them could place it. It was because they never had seen their Commander afraid.

He passed them without a word, hurrying to his office. Tense silence was left behind.

"I think we have big problem." Hashiro stated, the others nodded nervously.

…..

_Ichigo's office_

"Hey Ichigo what's up?" Yoruichi tried to sound carefree, but she couldn't hide the worry in her voice. He sat at his desk, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I knew that this day would come…but not so soon." His head fell. "I don't know what to do…" This was one of the rare times that one could see that Ichigo was still a seventeen year old boy. The situation simply had outgrown him. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, cheer up we'll find a way…" She started gently "…like always." He melted into her embrace, but his heart was still heavy.

"Sorry for that, it's just…" She kissed him.

"You're just worried sick about her." Ichigo sighed again. "Hey what was with that Reiatsu release earlier?"

"Let's just say that SoiFon managed to piss me off again." Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I tried to be calm, but I kind of lost it when she shoved Tia." He said.

"She never was gentle with prisoners, anything else happen?" She saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

"She thinks I'm betraying you with Tia." He told her. Yoruichi grinned mischievously.

"And you didn't corrected her?" He shook his head.

"So stay sharp when she raises that argument, then enter the meeting. It might give us a boost that you also trust her." He explained. "And we will undermine SoiFon a bit."

"I like that." She chuckled.

"Guys I think I have found something." Hachi suddenly said. Their heads snapped in his direction. "It's bit risky, but it's only loop hole I have found." He walked to them, and pointed the relevant fragment of codex.

"Yeah it might work...but are you ok with it Yoruichi?" She shrugged.

"It's not like I care about my position, it was only an excuse to hang around here." She smirked. He kissed her.

"Don't worry I will think of something for you." Ichigo replied.

"You know it's bordering on nepotism?" She told him.

"Oh come on, you're capable and resourceful, you will be an excellent addition to the division." She chuckled.

"It that only reason?"

"The main one."

"Liar."

….

_With Tia and SoiFon_

The key clicked in the lock, successfully locking Tia in her cell. It was a simple room with a wooden floor, white walls and two beds. The only unusual thing was that one wall was replaced with a trellis.

"Now you're finally in the place you belong." SoiFon stated. Tia decided to ignore her. "Oh trying the tough act? We'll see how tough you are when they are dragging you to your execution."

"You seem to like the sound of your own voice." Tia said. "Please spare me the doubtful pleasure of listening to it."

"You think you're so smart Arrancar? You think that son of a bitch Kurosaki will save his little whore?" She snarled.

"You know Ichigo told me a lot things about you." Tia started. "I always thought that he exaggerated….but now I see that he was totally right about you." Tia scowled at her "You're an arrogant, vengeful, pathetic little bitch, that thinks she's all that."

"You fucker…" SoiFon growled gripping the bars tightly. "I will make him watch your execution." Tia walked to the bars, and leaned so their faces were inches apart.

"And I will enjoy when he rips you to shreds." She snarled, feeling her Hollow side take over. "You're nothing compared to him. The very fact that you are considered to be at his level is downright insulting to…." She couldn't finish because of the fist that collided with her face. The punch was so powerful that it sent her flying to the opposite wall. Tia moved her hand to her abused nose. She felt blood coming out of it.

"Silence, Hollow!" SoiFon spat. "You will be taken to the meeting soon." She marched out of the prison.

**'Grrr you know that this bitch just signed her death warrant.'**Tiburon growled.

_'I will personally murder her.'_Ningyo spat, making Tiburon laugh.

**'No, just wait till Ichigo see us. Then all hell will break loose.'**

'I hope he will be able to keep his nerve under control. It surely wouldn't look good if he murdered another Captain as soon as he sees me.' She smirked to her thoughts.

…..

1st division HQ.

As predicted a messenger came calling him for an emergency meeting. Ichigo rushed to the 1st division HQ as fast as he could. He arrived there first.

Ichigo was nervous, it was hard for him to keep his knees from shaking. He was about to pull his biggest stunt ever. If he succeed he would secure Tia's near future, but if he fails…

**'Hey, stop bitching Kingy we'll get through this'**Hichigo said.

'And since when do you try to cheer me up?' Ichigo asked.

**'Since that every time you're sulking it's a fucking downpour here, and I prefer to be dry.'****H**e snarled. **'Besides what the fuck are these thoughts, "if I fail then", it's fucking obvious. You fight blockhead!'**

'Don't you think I don't know that? But it's not like with Rukia, when I charged blindly here, now I am aware of their powers and of mine.'

**'I just can't believe ya. When the fuck did you lost your balls? Are you afraid?'****H**is Hollow asked flabbergasted.

'I'm not afraid, but I also know that in the worst case scenario I'm outnumbered and outgunned. Hell the C.C. alone would be enough to put me down as I am now.' Ichigo told him. 'Unless I use Final Getsuga Tenso again.'

_'It's reckless, the strain almost ripped your soul apart last time. The fact that you still have your power is nothing short of miracle. It's still too soon to use it.'_Zangetsu said.

'But can I use it?' Ichigo asked

**'**_**You will have about an 80% possibility of dying while trying.**_**'** Hichigo snorted. **'Then just use my power like with that Emospada'**

'And then what? Kill my comrades? I still remember that you almost killed Ishida!' Ichigo growled.

**'Please. We both know you want to stab him sometimes, besides none of them are here, so you don't have to worry. We have to protect our lover…slave'**

'Oh, did I just hear what I think I heard? You just called her a lover? I didn't know you had such nice word in your dictionary.' Ichigo chuckled.

**'Screw you! Just a tongue slip'****H**e snapped.

'You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings for her, I'm happy that you too care for her.' He smiled. His Hollow sighed

**'I'm your instinct incarnated. I desire what you desire, and now I have an urge to kill everyone who threatens her. Then take her and Kitty-cat at the same time.'**Ichigo blushed.

'What I don't…'

**'Don't try to deny it, I know you're waiting for it'**Hichigo grinned. **'Btw congrats Kingy! You finally stopped being a pussy!' **Ichigo was about to give him a snarky remark, but he felt others approaching.

'We'll speak later.' And then he saw the people that were probably responsible for compromising Tia. Shinji, Kensei, Rojuro and Toshiro shunpo'ed to the waiting room. They immediately felt Ichigo's heavy gaze on them.

"Woah! Chill Ichigo we don't have anything to do with it." Shinji rose his hands defensively.

"Oh really? Then how the hell did that bitch know about us?" Ichigo growled.

"Calm down Kurosaki. I didn't come here to listen you barking at us." Kensei scowled at him. Ichigo gladly returned the scowl.

"Gentlemen calm down arguing won't help us." Rojuro said. Ichigo seeing his logic forced himself to calm down.

"Ok, listen are you sure you didn't discuss that matter somewhere public?" He clenched his teeth at their guilty looks.

"Apologies Kurosaki that's my fault. I should've confronted them about that in my HQ." Toshiro said with a blush.

"Where did you speak about her?" His face got even more red

"In a bar." He muttered. Ichigo facepalmed.

'I'm surrounded by idiots' Ichigo took deep breath.

"Ok, it doesn't matter, now I need to know If I have your support for what I'm planning." Ichigo explained the details of his plan to save Tia.

"Ya're totally nuts, but I'm in." Shinji said. Kensei, Rojuro and Toshiro nodded.

"Ok I'm glad to have your support." Ichigo said.

"Support for what Kurosaki-san?" He felt shiver go down his spine.

"Hello Unohana-san, I was just.." He fell silent when other Captains arrived, including Mayuri and SoiFon. "…waiting to tell you when the meeting starts." She blinked.

"Oh I see, but is it connected to that Arrancar that arrived here?" He nodded. Unohana smiled. "Life is certainly intriguing when you are around." He smiled weakly.

The doors to the meeting room opened. All gathered went there and took their seats. Ichigo took his seat, but this time he sat on the farthest edge of the table so he would be close when they brought Tia in.

"I called you all here with such urgency because Captain SoiFon declared that she had found a traitor in our midst." C.C started. "Captain SoiFon please start." She stood and began speaking.

"Today I have managed to capture a rouge Arrancar, and a remnant of Aizen's army." She looked at Ichigo with distaste. "Commander Kurosaki Ichigo betrayed the S.S by hiding the Tercera Espada, our mortal enemy!" Quiet gasps escaped from the mouths of Captains that weren't involved in Tia's secret. "Moreover, Captains Hirako Shinji, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya knew about this predicament, and kept that information away from the S.S." The called Captains glared at her.

"To make matters worse, Commander Kurosaki kept that thing as his...girlfriend, and thus betrayed Lady Yoruichi…you can come in Yoruichi-sama." She stated. The purple haired beauty shunpo'ed into the room, and looked at Ichigo with sad eyes.

"Is that true Ichigo?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He replied. She marched to him with fury written all over her face.

'Now he will get what he deserves.' SoiFon gloated.

"How could you…" Yoruichi growled. "…not tell them that we're sharing you?" She finished with face splitting grin. The room fell silent. Then her words sank in their minds.

"WHAT?!" A collective shout came the uninitiated Captains. Soifon fell back to her seat shell shocked.

"Not fair, not fair…" Kyoraku sulked in the corner, playing with the dirt.

"So totally not fair." Shinji, despite knowing it, joined him. "Two hot gals…and I'm stuck with Hiyori." He cried with fake anime tears. Even the C.C. had an incredulous look on his face. He rubbed his temples.

'I'm far too old for this.' He took a breath. "Can you bring the prisoner in?" SoiFon nodded stiffly.

"Bring her in!" She ordered, and in that exact moment all the carefree atmosphere disappeared. It was mostly due to Ichigo, or to be exact to the amount of killing intent he started to release.

Everyone could hear the sound of his teeth clenching when he saw Tia. Her nose was still slightly swollen, but it was nothing alarming. The only proof that it was from some bigger injury was her vest. Unluckily, blood stains are perfectly visible on white material, and no one gave Tia anything to wipe the blood. So her vest was quite blood stained. And now imagine the reaction of someone who loved her.

"**I warned you." **Ichigo looked at SoiFon with black and gold eyes, filled with hate. He instantly grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo calm down!" Yoruichi grabbed his shoulder, but he shook off her hand. He jumped on the table, and was about to slash her when…

"Enough!" C.C. roared releasing his Reiatsu. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He could feel the power of C.C. on his shoulders. Yet fury was empowering him. His hollow was trashing wildly inside demanding to immediately behead SoiFon.

To everyone's surprise he countered C.C.'s Reiatsu with his own, and was about to attack when another voice spoke.

"Ichigo." Tia said attracting his attention. "Cam down, it was nothing. It just looks bad." She said with calm voice. "So stop worsening our situation." He looked around the room. Everyone had their hands on their weapons, and were waiting for his move. SoiFon was looking at him with satisfaction. Ichigo cursed mentally.

'Damn I just fell for her trap.' He re-sheathed his blade. "I apologize for my behavior." He returned to his place. The room fell into a tense silence. The Captain's were eyeing Tia, making her feel anxious. But despite that she kept her poker face on. C.C. decided to break the silence.

"So we met again Arrancar." He stated.

"Indeed, Shinigami." Tia replied in even tone. Ichigo felt his heart stop.

'What the hell is she doing?' He swallowed.

"Last time we had met you said that you would avenge your Fraccion by killing me. Are you still holding that grudge?" He asked. Tia closed her eyes. The very sight of that man burned her insides, but she also knew that they were enemies, and he was just doing his job.

"I still detest you," Ichigo inhaled sharply, paling. "but we were enemies, and you only did your job. Holding a grudge for something like that would be foolish…. I bear no grudge against the S.S." She replied calmly. She could see that Ichigo's skin color just matched his Hollow counterpart's. Yoruichi was looking at her like she was insane, but Tia felt that it wasn't time for half-truths.

A ghost of the smile played on Captains Commander's face.

"I see…Commander Kurosaki please tell us how the two of you met." Ichigo told them the story.

"That's all C.C., as you can see she poses no danger to the S.S." He told them.

"She fought for the traitor against us, she should be executed on spot, and you should be thrown in jail for harboring her!" SoiFon snapped.

"I object." Mayuri said surprising Ichigo. "Do whatever you want with brat, but give her to me. Can you even imagine what wonderful information I can get from a living Arrancar! An Espada at that!" He looked at Tia with sick fascination. "She would be a most wonderful test subject!" Tia felt her jaw tighten. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I dare you lo lay one finger on her Kurotsuchi." He growled.

"Ichigo-san is it true that you are in relationship with her and Yoruichi?" Unohana said preventing another outburst. Ichigo looked at her.

"Yes." He replied with a blush.

"I never pictured you as that kind of man." She replied with a smile.

"Oh Ichi-chan is a really big man, and one lonely woman wouldn't be able to satisfy his ravenous cravings." Yoruichi said with a toothy grin. Ichigo looked at her with mouth agape, not able to utter a word. All gathered looked at him strangely.

'I will murder her one day.' He coughed "Aside from that...I know it's little late but.." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I would like to introduce you to my new Vice-Captain Tia Halibel." He showed everyone the Vice-Captain Badge. That shocked everyone, including Tia into silence. Now all Captains were looking at him like he was mental.

"You can be serious Kurosaki." Ukitake said. "We can't trust her."

"You're right, you can't trust her, yet. But you can trust me, and I'm vouching for her." Ichigo stated firmly.

"Like you weren't lying all this time." Soifon snorted. "That is how trustworthy you are."

"I may have lied about her, but none of my actions since Aizen's betrayal had been against, or brought harm to the S.S." Ichigo pulled out his Substitute Shinigami Badge and placed it on the table. "When you asked me to trust you, despite not knowing you at all I decided to take the risk… and now I'm asking you to do the same and trust my judgment."

"Kurosaki Ichigo you asking us for much..." Byakuya started, "..the tradition…"

"There is a tradition that prevents bringing Arrancars to the S.S.?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Kuchiki was about to say something, but realized that there were no such tradition.

"…Are you really sure you can trust her?" He asked. Ichigo nodded.

"With my life." Tia blushed at this statement. The gathered Captains seemed to ponder at his words. The situation was unusual to say the least.

"Oh I can't believe that you are even considering it! She's a Hollow, her kind can't be trusted, as well as Kurosaki! Besides she can't even be a Vice-Captain." SoiFon said.

"And that's why?" Ichigo asked.

"If you read the whole thing you would know that Vice-Captain's are required to have a Shikai, and that thing doesn't possess it." She smiled smugly, but soon her smile fell from her face when Ichigo smiled. He smiled just like his Hollow.

"I think that won't be a problem, she already has a Shikai." The Captain's gasped at that statement.

"Impossible. Arrrancars can't have shikai. Are you sure that you aren't confusing it with their Resurrección?" Kyoraku asked.

"He's right Kurosaki, it's impossible." Komamura said.

"Then how about you see it for yourselves, just bring her sword here." Ichigo proposed.

"I knew it! You're planning something, do you think we're foolish enough to let her get her weapon back?!" Soifon yelled.

"If you could put your pathetic grudges aside you would know that I would have to be suicidal to pull something like that." Ichigo said calmly. "The three of us would be immediately defeated by thirteen Captains. So if you want to see the proof let her release her sword." He looked at C.C. awaiting his decision. The old man rubbed his chin.

"An Arrancar with a Zanpakuto." He wondered aloud. "Bring her sword in." He looked at SoiFon. She called her men to fulfill the order. In a minute her sword was handed to her. The moment she grabbed the hilt everyone tensed.

"One false move Arrancar and you're dead." SoiFon spat. Tia rolled her eyes.

"Now I'm going to unleash my Zanpakuto… Utau! Ningyo!" her sword morphed into Naginata. All Captains, even the C.C. looked at her with shock.

"It can't be…" Ukitake said. "Kurosaki-san how it this possible?"

"It started after I tried to teach her Kido. It seemed to awaken her dormant Shinigami powers." He replied, but he didn't even think of telling them full story. "And even calling her Arrancar is wrong now. Her powers are now perfectly balanced, exactly 50/50 between her Hollow side and Shinigami."

"So what is she now?" Unohana asked.

"My girlfriend." Ichigo replied sheepishly. Everyone sweat dropped.

"And where is her Hollow hole?" Ichigo blushed at that question.

"It's near my womb." Tia said. All eyes traveled to her waist. "I'm not going to strip." She stated firmly. Some Captain's (guess whose) faces fell.

"It's a shame..." Kyoraku muttered. Ichigo sent him deadly glare.

"I agree." Yoruichi said with mischievous glimmer in her eyes, making Tia and Ichigo blush.

"Anyways, I think that this solves all the problems." Ichigo stated. "There are no visible obstacles for her to not being my Vice-Captain."

"Commander Kurosaki..." Komamura started, "…she fought against the S.S., and such a deed cannot simply be overlooked."

"I fought against you too, and now look were I'm sitting." Ichigo shoot back.

"It was all due to Aizen's treachery." The fox Captain replied.

"She was a victim of his manipulations too, Komamura-san. She's no danger to the S.S. Anymore." Ichigo said in an almost pleading tone. Komamura rubbed his chin.

"Halibel-san, can I ask you a question?" Tia nodded. "You knew Kaname Tōsen yes?" Another nod. "What was your impression of him?" Tia pondered on the question.

"Out of all us there he really seemed to believe Aizen boundlessly. I don't know his story, but I know that Aizen promised him something, and that made him follow Aizen….blindly."

"I see." Komamura fell silent thinking about what she said.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Shinji asked. SoiFon opened her mouth, but the blonde was faster. "We all know what you want to say, so beat it."

"I propose a vote." She said. "Special procedure." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. Unohana came to his aid.

"It means that you will need eleven out of thirteen votes for your cause. Sadly that's how you solve extraordinary causes like this one." Ichigo cursed mentally. He knew that Mayuri and SoiFon would never vote for her. Komamura, Byakuya, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Zaraki were wild cards. So including himself, and the rest he had less than half of the needed votes.

"Then let's proceed with the vote. All for her staying in the S.S. raise your hands." The C.C. said. Immediately Ichigo, Toshiro, Roujuro, Kensei and Shinji rose their hands.

Tia felt her knees going soft.

'We're not going to make it.' She used all her will power to stay calm. Suddenly, Unohana rose her hand.

"If she matters so much to you Ichigo, I will vote for her too." Unohana said with sweet smile. Ichigo was about to thank her. "But you are not allowed to miss anymore lessons or there will be punishment." He nodded, with fake anime tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Ichigo-san…" Ukitake started, "…you gave us your trust when you knew nothing of us except for being our enemy…you have my vote." He rose his hand. Kyoraku smiled.

"Well killing such a lady is a grievous crime, so you have my vote." He rose his hand. Ichigo smiled.

'Just three more.' He looked at Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, from the moment you appeared in the S.S. you've been wreaking havoc amongst our midst," The edges of his mouth went up a bit, "but undeniably your actions always benefited the S.S. in the end. You have my vote." Ichigo felt his heart rise. He needed just two more.

"I learned from my experience how difficult is to be different." Komamura said. "But I also learned to not judge people from their appearance or race. You have my vote." Ichigo turned his head to Zaraki. The battle thirsty Captain was silent whole meeting.

"And what's in it for me?" He asked.

"My everlasting gratitude?" Ichigo said.

Zaraki snorted.

"You know what I want Ichigo." Zaraki replied with an unusually serious expression. "Give me that, and I will vote for her." Tia furrowed her eyebrows. The curiosity was eating her alive.

"Fine. If you vote for her I will fight you with all I got, no holding back." Ichigo stated. Zaraki's face was almost split by the insane grin.

"Good, but only if I am satisfied with the fight." Zaraki replied.

"But I need your vote right now!" Ichigo shouted.

Zaraki rolled his eyes.

"Hey old man, can we postpone the vote till tomorrow?" He asked.

"That's a good idea Yama-ji. How long has it been since we've seen Kenpachi and the Kido Corps Commander fight?" Kyoraku said. "Besides it's not like we're in hurry." The C.C. stroked his beard.

"So be it. Tomorrow at noon you will duel at the Academy arena. Everyone is dismissed." They started to leave the room.

"Let's go Tia. I will finally get to show you my HQ." Ichigo said.

"Not so fast Kurosaki, she's still a prisoner. She's coming with me." SoiFon snapped. Ichigo scowled at her, but he managed to stay calm.

"Fine, Tia give me your sword I will keep it for you." The blonde Arrancar did as instructed. "We'll see each other tomorrow." Ichigo and Yoruichi shunpo'ed away. Tia turned to the scowling SoiFon.

"Let's go." She said calmly. Soifon's scowl deepened.

"You're not the one giving orders here." She spat. "Now move it Arrancar." Tia sighed, and began to move towards the exit when a voice stopped her.

"Captain SoiFon, mind if I borrow your prisoner for an examination?" Unohana said.

"It's impossible Unohana-san, we need…"

"Captain SoiFon, mind if I borrow your prisoner for an examination?" Her tone and aura dared SoiFon to give another answer.

"O-Of course Captain Unohana." She shuddered.

'Ichigo really wasn't lying when he told me that this one is scary.' Tia felt shiver go down her spine.

"Halibel-san please follow me. We'll check if you're ok." Unohana began walking out of the room. Tia hesitated for a second and then followed her.

Both women walked through the S.S. in silence. Tia used that opportunity to admire the sights. Again she was impressed with the life in the S.S. After they left the most urbanized area, she could see dozens of trees and green areas around.

"I see you're enjoying the views." Unohana stated.

"Yes. The S.S. is completely different than H.M." She admitted. "It's beautiful here, so lively."

"So you could say that you almost enjoy your stay here." She joked, making Tia chuckle.

"Only if the circumstances were different." She sighed. "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course." Unohana replied.

"What was your true motive for taking me with you? It's not like I'm not grateful for that, but I'm curious." Tia told her.

"It was to ensure your safety, and possibly preventing another civil war in the S.S." She stated calmly, shocking Tia. "As Captain SoiFon showed, she's incapable of treating you with even an ounce of respect, and with the vote practically decided she might do something stupid."

"So it means that Ichigo will beat that Zaraki tomorrow?" Unohana shook her head.

"Regardless of the outcome of the battle he will vote for you. he might be little rough around the edges, but he's not by any means petty. Even if Ichigo gets beaten in few seconds he will give you his vote." Tia nodded. "And as for the civil war matter, if something happened to you, Ichigo would probably murder SoiFon and possibly Mayuri. Then we would have no choice, but to hunt him down, and he wouldn't go down peacefully…you see the implications." Tia nodded.

"He told me that he's pretty popular among the people of the S.S, both nobility and common people." Unohana eyed her with curiosity.

"You're a sharp one. I can add that he's incredibly popular in the Kido Division, which means that they would probably follow him…and there we go, just because you were harmed he would start a war."

"It's little overwhelming if you think about it that way." She admitted.

"It just shows how deeply he cares about you." Unohana told her. "He's a really good boy despite his roguish attitude…oh we've arrived." She pointed to the 4th division HQ.

"Nice place, it's so tranquil." Tia commented.

"Yes, the calmness helps patients with recovery." Unohana lead Tia to her office. They sat at the table, and brewed some tea. What's more she ordered a new set of clothes for Tia.

"So, Tia-san, mind telling me the true reason you obtained Zanpakuto?" The older woman asked.

"It's private. I can only say that using Kido was the catalyst, and then I managed to awaken my Shinigami powers." She replied.

"I understand, then tell me how did you feel when you awakened them?" Tia closed her eyes trying to remember that feeling.

"I felt…whole, like a long lost part of me came back." She said carefully. "I stopped feeling so…hollow." Just when she finished, Isane came with new set of clothes. Unohana thanked her.

"Now Tia-san please take off your clothes, and I will examine you."

Tia blushed madly.

"I don't think it's necessary…" Unohana's sweet smile told her that resistance was futile. She sighed, and took off her clothes reveling her voluptuous body. She covered her breast with her arms and blushed crimson.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you have beautiful body." Unohana said, embarrassing her even more. "So were was your Hollow hole again?"

"You should see it, it's just here…" She touched the spot where her Hollow hole should be, and just found soft skin. "What!?" She moved her large breast so she could see, and indeed there were no hole near her womb….well except from the standard one. "B-but…it's impossible!"

Unohana was looking at her with surprise.

"Now I have witnessed two impossible things in the span of few hours…and where is your Hollow mask?" Tia turned around, and showed her the boney structure along her spine. 'She really has a nice butt' Unohana thought with smile. 'No wonder Ichigo is so into her.' She stifled a chuckle.

"Ok it seems that your Hollow hole disappeared, but the remnants of your mask are still there. Ok, now you can get dressed." Tia put on the Shinigami robes, feeling little awkward in them.

'Ichigo was right, these are much more comfortable then my previous gear.' She smoothed the soft fabric.

"You look really good in it." Unohana said. "Ichigo would love to see you in it."

"Then he will have to wait until tomorrow." Tia smirked mischievously.

"I think I'm really starting to like you. Now let's go you have much to learn." Unohana stated.

"Learn what?" Tia asked.

"Kido of course. How else you can be the Vice-Captain of Kido Corps if you don't know Kido?"

…

_The Next Day_

The rumor about the duel had spread like a wild fire. In a matter of hours practically everyone knew what would occur today. Requests for a free day literary drowned the Captains' offices to the point that the C.C. decided to make that day free for everyone.

The whole academy arena was full. Shinigami, students, and nobility came to see the fight. Only the oldest ones could remember the last duel between a Kenpachi, and the Kido Corps Commander. Two warriors with completely different fighting styles. It would be a sin not to come and see it.

The arena that could seat twenty thousand people was so full not even mouse could fit in.

In the honorary lodge sat the C.C., the rest of G14 Captains and Vice-Captains, Hachi as the one responsible for the barrier, and surprisingly Tia. There were some quiet voices to kick her out, but Captain Unohana insisted on her staying there. Tia was cuffed with reinforced metal cuffs, courtesy of SoiFon.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"A bit…" Tia replied.

"Tsk. You should be, after Zaraki massacres that brat, your head will roll very fast." SoiFon gloated.

"Unohana-san tell me, have you ever had an urge to slam someones head into the rock, repeatedly?" Tia asked sweetly.

"Of course. I actually can't count how many times I want….did that to someone." SoiFon gritted her teeth, but remained silent. Suddenly they felt another Reiatsu.

"Whassup?" Yoruichi shunpo'ed to their place. "Will there be a spot for a stray cat?" Tia and Unohana moved so she could fit in.

"I thought you would be with Ichigo?" Tia said. Yoruichi chuckled.

"I was. I was trying to calm him down the whole night."

Tia eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh? Is that so?" The cat lady grinned.

"Oh yeah, the massage session from me really helped to loosen his tension." Tia pouted.

"You sure seemed to have fun." She muttered.

"Oh don't worry, after Ichi-kun pummels Zaraki we will have more fun." She was about to say more, but the C.C. interrupted her.

"Today we will witness an unusual event." He started, "A fight that was last seen few hundred years ago…Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11 will fight Commander Kurosaki Ichigo of Kido Corps!" The spectators roared. "May the duelists come!" Again roars.

The gates on the opposite sites opened, reveling the duelists.

Zaraki Kenpachi walked out of the gate with his face splitting grin. 11th Division roared with joy.

Ichigo Kurosaki walked out with his usual scowl. Some of his men shot byakurai into the air. Others just cheered.

"Kido Corps lift the barrier!" Hachi, all seated officers, and few regular men stated to go thought the seals. Soon an invisible barrier surrounded the arena. It was to prevent the spectators from harm, and also buffed the Reiatsu pressure so the weaker souls won't faint.

The tension was thick in the air. People were waiting with anticipation for the upcoming fight. When the excitement was an it's peak…

"BEGIN!" C.C. roared. Two warriors clashed with an explosion of Reiatsu.

….

_With Ichigo and Kenpachi_

"I've waited ages for this Ichigo!" Zaraki slashed vertically. Ichigo sidestepped the attack, and did a horizontal slash, but Zaraki managed to parry it with his hilt.

"It was only a year ago." Ichigo deadpanned. "Just let me win god damn it! You have nothing to lose!" He shouted.

"Tsk, you're pussing out? If so I won't vote for her!" Zaraki replied with sadistic grin. Then he did a savage thrust, and grazed Ichigo's shoulder. "Ha you're getting sloppy!" Ichigo's face darkened.

"Cero!" He shot a point-blank Cero into Zaraki's gut, sending him flying. Zaraki crashed into the ground with loud thud, but as soon as he did that he was on his legs laughing madly.

'It was good idea to taunt him.' He felt his grin widen. "That's all you got? It seems that you don't care about her, but at least you have a spare one after all!" Any sane being would know that you don't say those kinds of words to Ichigo. Any sane being would notice that his Reiatsu darkened. Any sane being would not taunt him further. "Maybe I should just say..."no" NOW!" Zaraki was very far from sane.

In a blink of an eye Ichigo was onto Zaraki. He delivered violent slash to his torso leaving a deep gash on it. Zaraki's eyes widen in surprise. He was about to grab Ichigo when he spun around, and kicked him in the face. The power behind it sent him stumbling a few feet, but Ichigo wasn't even near finished.

"Hadō no 88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" Ichigo shot a gigantic beam of electrical energy towards Kenpachi. Zaraki gathered his Reiatsu, and slashed sending a wave of yellow energy to counter it. The two forces collided making the earth tremble.

"That's it Ichigo! HAHAHAH!" Zaraki dashed at him, and started to stab furiously. Ichigo suffered some minor scratches on his chest and face, but nothing serious. Ichigo slashed obliquely kicking Zaraki's sword to the side. Ichigo rose his open palm in front of Zaraki's face.

"Hadō no 33. Sōkatsui!" A wave of blue flame hit his face. Kenpachi was pushed back, and hit the barrier painfully. His clothes upper part was totally burned, so he discarded it reveling his scarred broad chest.

"Hey, since when did you started to fight like a pussy Ichigo!" He yelled.

"I'm the Kido Corps Commander you bastard! I have to use it!" Ichigo yelled back. "Are you afraid of little Kido, Zaraki!?"

Zaraki growled.

"We'll see about that then!" He ripped his eye patch off. His Reiatsu shot up in a pillar of yellow light. "Let's see if your fast enough then!" He shunpo'ed behind Ichigo, and cut his back leaving bleeding scar. Ichigo yelped in pain. He jumped forward distancing himself from Zaraki. The cut burned his back, but he ignored the pain.

"What, taking it off so soon?" Ichigo smirked. "Feeling the pressure?" Kenpachi scowled.

"I will wipe that smirk off your face!" He charged, but Ichigo was ready. He pointed his index finger at Zaraki

"Bakudō no 61. Rikujōkōrō." Six spiritual bands hit Zaraki's midsection, immobilizing him.

"You think that will stop me!"

Ichigo had a nasty grin on his face.

"Bakudō no 63. Sajō Sabaku!" A chain of light wrapped itself around Zaraki, but Ichigo wasn't finished. "Bakudō no 79. Kuyō Shibari!" Nine black holes appeared around him, with the ninth on his chest.

"Tsk. some trickery you have, what now?" He struggled trying to break free.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together," Ten pink spears of light appeared around Ichigo. "there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired…"

"Oh fuck!" Zaraki cursed struggling even more.

"Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Ichigo executed the spell flawlessly. The spears flew towards Kenpachi, and exploded when they hit their target. The explosion was humongous sending dust in every direction.

….

_Spectators_

"I have to say that's impressive." Kyoraku commented when he saw the geiser of sand. "It's hard to believe that the boy who, roughly a year ago in the human world, invaded the S.S., is now shooting ninety level Kido like that."

"I agree, it seems that he only grows. In a decade he will be a force to be reckoned with." Toshiro said.

"Decade?" Yoruichi turned back, and looked and young Captain amused. "In that time he will give the C.C. a run for his money. Just look at him, he hasn't even gone into his Bankai yet." She chuckled. Tia did so too.

"I guess we will have to seriously do some training, or he will leave us behind." She said.

"Like that'll ever happen." Mayuri snorted. "Those two are nothing but brutes fighting over a bone."

"Ara, it's not nice to say something like that Captain Mayuri…" Unohana was about to add more when she felt a powerful pressure, even through the barrier. "It seems the real fight is about to start."

Everyone turned their attention to the arena.

….

_With Ichigo and Kenpachi_

The orange haired Commander was looking warily at the falling dust. He could feel the Reaitsu building behind it.

'Damn, that was supposed to hurt him.' Ichigo gritted his teeth. "You're one sturdy bastard Kenpachi!" He shouted. His only response was a faint sound of bells.

"Fuck!" At the last second he managed to use his sword as a shield. Just in time to intercept a brutal thrust to his chest. The force was so strong that it shot him into the air. The speed was so great that when he finally collided with the barrier it left cracks in it.

He heard Zaraki laugh.

"Why so surprised Ichigo? You think I was sitting on my ass doing nothing all the time?" He laughed more. "Ever since I saw your new Shikai I was waiting for an oppertunity to fight with you…." Ichigo looked at the barely wounded Captain.

"Then let's step up the game…Ban-Kai!" Ichigo transformed. He could hear an audible gasp from the crowd. It was first time he went into his new Bankai mode publicly, and it was first time he released all his Reiatsu with Bankai. He felt a grin creep on his face. 'Can't wait to see their reaction when I go Hollow.' He looked at Zaraki, and saw that his grin widen.

"That's it Ichigo come!" He didn't needed to be told twice. With blazing speed he flew toward his opponent. They engaged in a savage fight.

Ichigo began the assault with a storm of thrusts trying to hit any vital organ. Zaraki was dodging the most lethal ones, but let the minor ones hit if it resulted in hit of his own. Soon both fighters were covered in bleeding gashes, not deadly but painful as hell. Their swords crashed creating sparks from contact. Their faces were inches apart.

"Give up Zaraki!" Ichigo growled increasing pressure.

"You really have it bad for her, you're fighting even harder than before…you did her already?" He asked. Ichigo blushed madly losing focus. "Sucker!" Ichigo was rewarded with a nasty kick to his midsection.

"Argh!... that was a bitch move you bastard!" He gasped for air. "Hado no 71 Hyōga Seiran!" He shot a wave of ice at Zaraki.

"Buahaha!" He broke the ice with just one slash of sword. "Please, what you just tried…" He saw Ichigo so low, that he was almost crawling on the ground. The teen penetrated his guard, and delivered a nasty cut to his face. Zaraki leaned back, but he wasn't fast enough. A horizontal cut appeared on his face going through the nose. Ichigo grinned.

"Bala!" He shot a fast ball of energy into Zaraki's face. It blinded the battle thirsty Captain momentarily, but it was all that Ichigo needed. Ichigo pierced his shoulder, and pinned the Captain to the ground. Zaraki yelled in pain.

"Give up." Ichigo demanded, but Kenpach was silent. 'Is he unconscious?' Suddenly he was punched in face with monstrous force. He flew back few feet.

"What's the matter Ichigo!?" Zaraki yelled. 'What the hell did I just faint?' He wondered. Zaraki rushed at Ichigo slashing him violently through the chest.

"Gya!" Ichigo shouted. Zaraki continued the assault pressing him back. Their movements turned into a blur, gaining even more speed. Ichigo used all the skill he had including Kido, and Hollow techniques. He noticed through the fight that Zaraki seemed to space out few times, especially after particularly hard blows, but when he came back he was even stronger.

'What the hell is going on with him?' He wondered. Zaraki on the other hand was in a state of euphoria

'That's it! The real battle I always wanted!' A grin split his face. "Ichigo you're the best!" Ichigo felt Zaraki's enthusiasm starts to rub off on him.

'Remember the reason you're fighting for, Tia!' He nagged himself.

**'But you can enjoy the fight a little Kingy. Don't worry our missy will be fine…but damn I want to cut him!'**Hichigo roared.

Ichigo felt this body tremble with excitement. His Hollow influence started to rub off on him too. Tia was still his primary goal but..

"Zaraki…" He growled. "I want to defeat you, I want to crush you… " He put his mask on. _**"ZARAKI!"**_Ichigo roared.

Zaraki caught his sword with both hands.

…

_Spectators_

Tia and Yoruichi started to get really nervous. Ichigo's last declaration threw them off balance. Tia bit her lip nervously.

"Is it me, or is something wrong with Ichigo?" She asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"He seems to be enjoying the battle." She cringed when Ichigo received a nasty slash through the chest, but he shook it as it was nothing and continued to cut Zaraki.

"I never saw him like that…it's too ferocious." Tia admitted.

"Well I'm actually kind of jealous. I would like him to fight so hard for me too." Yoruichi stated.

"You really wouldn't like that. You don't even know how guilty I feel right now." She winced when Ichigo was stabbed through the shoulder. Yoruichi sweat dropped.

"I guess you're right." She was about to tell more, when she heard a quiet whispers from Kyoraku to Ukitake

"Pst Ukitake look at Unohana." Yoruichi turned her head and froze, she only managed to tap Tia in her thigh. She pointed at Unohana…Tia eyes widen.

Unohana's face was flushed, and her eyes were shining with excitement. Her hand was gripping her sword hilt tightly. Her body was trembling visibly, and her breath was labored. She licked her dry lips.

"I'm starting to worry about Ichigo." Tia felt a really sinister aura coming out of Unohana. Yoruichi gulped, but what scared the shit out of them even more was when her face suddenly darkened.

….

Unohana's P.O.V

'I'm getting wet!' I pressed my legs closer together. I couldn't stop the excitement. Every time the sword cut one of them I felt my body temperature rise. By now I was boiling. I could feel my that panties were soaking wet.

I dreamed of nothing more than to get between their big swords. I licked my dry lips.

I was vaguely aware of the looks that others were giving me, but I couldn't care less. My hand was gripping my sword.

'I want in!' Adrenaline rushed through my veins, but then I noticed something that froze my heart….Zaraki started to wake up."Nononononono..." I chanted. It wasn't supposed to happened like that…I was the one that would wake him up, not Kurosaki! I saw his insane grin growing wider. If this continue he….

I have to stop it...he is my prey…this is my battle not yours Kurosaki!

And then the unthinkable happened…

They stopped.

_Unohana P.O.V ends_

….

_Spectators._

Now everyone in the box were genuinely freaked out by Unohana. Everyone made some distance from her. The younger generation wondered what was happening. The older generation (C.C., his Vice-Captain, Kyoraku, and Ukitake) were well aware of what was going on, and that scared them shitless.

'Ignorance is a blessing.' Ukitake thought.

'If I think what she's thinking then I pity you Kurosaki Ichigo.' C.C. looked at the fighting boy. 'I hope we won't have to look for a new Commander so soon.' He noticed that the fighters stopm and were talking about something. Suddenly Zaraki's head jerked up.

"Hey! Old man throw my vote in for her!" He yelled.

C.C.'s eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you certain of that Captain Zaraki?" He replied.

"Yeah!"

"Then I announce the end…"

"NOW ICHIGO WE CAN GO ALL OUT!" Zaraki roared.

….

_With Ichigo and Zaraki._

After Ichigo put his mask on, and Zaraki started to use Kendo, the fight got even more vicious. The blows were too fast for most to follow. The sparks were flying everywhere, but neither of the warriors were showing any sign of fatigue.

Ichigo was having hard time keeping his Hollow from taking control. He was more excited with the fight than he though possible. Something primal was waking up inside of him, but he was keeping it tightly on the leash. He didn't forget for who he was fighting for .

"What's the matter Ichigo!" Zaraki slashed him vertically. Ichigo rose his sword, and blocked it horizontally. They pressured each other trying to gain upper hand. "Why can't you just enjoy the fight to the fullest?!"

_**"How I can enjoy the fight when the person I love, life's at stake! Would you enjoy a fight where Yachiru would be killed if you lost?"**_Ichigo spat._**"Would you!?" **_Zaraki stopped pressing him.

"So because of that you cannot enjoy it?" He asked.

_**"**_**_Yes, and trust me I would really like to fight you just to see who is superior, with nothing holding me back."_**Ichigo told him honestly. The 11th Division Captain started to chuckle.

"I knew that we were the same sort of man, ever since I met you for the first time." He grinned. "Hey! Old man throw my vote in for her!"

Ichigo eyes widen.

_**"**_**_Zaraki?"_****H**e whispered

"Are you certain of that Captain Zaraki?" The C.C. asked.

"Yeah!" He replied.

_**"Thank you."**_Ichigo told him. _**"I'm in your debt."**_

Zaraki nodded, and smirked quite normally.

"Then I announce the end…" The C.C started.

"NOW ICHIGO WE CAN GO ALL OUT!" Zaraki roared. Ichigo grinned, flaring his Reiatsu.

'Tia is safe! Tia is safe!' He sang in his mind. Now Ichigo felt the last chain that was holding him break.

_**"HAHAHAHA!"**_**H**e roared with laughter that would put Hichigo to shame. _**"**_**_YES WE CAN! GETSUGA TENSHO!" _****H**e released a large Getsuga at Zaraki.

"That what I'm talking about HAHAHAH!" He slashed through it with his sword. The duo clashed again, but this time both of them were smiling. Two warriors with nothing holding them back. It was just them and this battle, nothing else mattered anymore.

The audience was shocked, the two of them were cutting each other to pieces, yet both of them were laughing.

Ichigo did a quick thrust to Zarakis's head and managed to scratch his right cheek, but Zaraki was waiting for that. He grabbed his outstretched arm, and slashed him obliquely through the chest. Ichigo gasped in pain. The adrenaline dulled the sensation, but it still burned like hell. He felt his knees weaken. He was only standing thanks to Zaraki holding him.

Both of them were in sorry state.

Zaraki had multiple scars on his upper body. It literally covered it making it look like one bloody mass.

Ichigo wasn't any better. His Shihakushō was turned into confetti. It was cover in blood, and his newest wound was bleeding profoundly.

Zaraki let him go. He fell to his knees

"That was good Ichigo…it's was good while it lasted." Kenpachi placed his sword on his neck, and turned around walking away. Ichigo had a nasty feeling of déjà vu, and time slowed, but this time his Hollow appeared looking at him with disgust.

**'Tsk, what a pussy, and here I was thinking that you actually grown' **Hichigo snarled. **'You're fucking pathetic!'**

'I won after all, Tia's safe.' He replied.

**'Only thanks to that man!'****H**e snorted. **'What if he didn't vote for her? By now her cute head would be cut off her shoulders in front of all those bastards. I could see the advertisements, "Hey come to see Kido Commander vs Kenpachi in addition a possible Arrancar execution if the former loses." You insult not only her, and that man, but also yourself! Don't you have any pride at all!'**Hichigo roared. **'You crawl on the ground like a maggot because of few scratches!'****H**e breathed heavily. **'What the hell you do really want?'**Ichigo remained silent. **'WHAT THE HELL TO YOU WANT!'**

'POWER! Power to protect the ones I love!' Ichigo felt this body started to burn. 'Power to never feel weak! Power to beat Zaraki Kenpachi!'

**'And where you will get that power, Kingy?'**Hichigo laughed.

'You will give it to me.' He whispered.

**'I must be losing hearing, did you just say that I will give you power? Are you nuts? Why the hell I should do it?'**

'Because I'm your fucking king, and you're my horse!' Ichigo roared. Hichigo looked at him shocked, but soon an insane grin blossomed on his face.

**'As you wish my liege, but be careful I might take control if you lose it heheheh!'**

Then time came back to its normal pace. Suddenly Zaraki experienced a feeling of déjà vu. He turned around and saw Ichigo standing.

"Looks whose ba…" He stopped when Ichigo's Reiatsu raised drastically. His eyes widen when the mask started to change. Calling it a mask would be also wrong now. Ichigo's Hollow mask looked more like a helmet with two mighty horns sticking out it. A low growl emitted from the Hollowfied Shinigami.

"Hey, what the hell…." Zaraki again stopped when he saw Ichigo leaning, and charging a black Cero between his horns, with a very Hollow-like roar. "Shit!"

…

_Spectators_

"Ichigo!" Tia shouted when she saw him being cut down by Zaraki. She helplessly watched as her boyfriend fell to his knees.

"Unohana-san please go there and help him!" Youichi said with panic. The called Captain was about to stand, when a surge of Reiatsu washed over them. All heads turned to the kneeling Commander. He stood slowly.

Tia's eyes widen when she felt his Reiatsu changing. She felt dread. She turned around to the C.C.

"C.C.-sama please we have to stop him!" She yelled startling all present. "He's losing control over his Hollow!"

"Impossible, when you achieve your mask you have your Hollow under total control!" Shinji replied. He turned to Ichigo, and saw his mask morphing. "He should….." He stopped when Ichigo let a Hollow roar, and shot a black Cero at Zaraki. "Oh shit."

"How is this possible!" Kensei choked. "He should be able to control his Hollow!" The gathered started to mutter nervously, but before anyone did anything the unthinkable happened. Zaraki managed to hit Ichigo with a monstrous wave of Reiatsu, sending him flying right at the box were they were sitting. Ichigo crashed in the barrier with so much force, that he broke through it, and landed in the wall behind the seats. He went through it, and disappeared in the hole.

The grand lodge fell silent, everyone were looking at the hole warily. Suddenly a bloodied hand grabbed the edge of the hole startling everyone. Ichigo stepped out in full battle glory. His ripped Shihakushō was waving menacingly on the wind. Blood was dripping from him, but he seemed to ignore it.

Everyone's eyes were glued to his face, or rather his mask. The skull mask, with two red stripes going vertically thought his eyes, and two horns sticking were noting sort of terrifying. But the most terrifying part were his eyes. They were glowing with power. All Vice Captains and Captains swallowed nervously reaching for their swords.

Ichigo opened his mouth, and white steam escaped it. He looked at the faces of gathered.

The C.C. was surprised, yet he didn't seemed afraid. The same went for everyone except Mayuri and SoiFon. He turned his gaze to the former one, and saw sick fascination in his eyes. When Ichigo narrowed his eyes he could see small tints of fear beneath it. Next came SoiFon. She was positively freaked out. She knew that she wronged him, and was likely to be targeted.

Ichigo casually moved to her. She bared her blade and waited. He passed her and walked to Tia.

…

Tia's P.O.V

My heart was pounding like hammer. Ichigo was coming closer to me, and I felt fear deep inside of me. It was just like when we first met. The horns and dark Reiatsu. His aura was so strong that I wanted nothing more than grovel on the ground, and beg for mercy. My instincts were screaming danger, and that a superior predator had arrived.

I stood from my seat and faced him. He walked so close to me, my head was between his horns, but I couldn't see that. I was lost in his powerful gaze.

Those black and gold tantalizing eyes. They made me feel so small, so weak, so hot…

I felt his hand on my cuffs.

_**"**_**_My Vice-Captain shouldn't be cuffed."_****H**e broke them like they were made of paper. My knees almost gave up when I heard his husky voice.

"Ichigo…" I whispered….

_**"**_**_I'll be back soon"_**I saw him moving to the gaping hole in the barrier.

…

_Spectaors_

"Wait!" Yoruichi shouted. Ichigo turned around, and looked into her eyes. "Tia is safe already, you don't need to fight anymore and get hurt." She bit her lip when she looked at his wounds. "So please stop." She pleaded. Ichigo moved to her, and caressed her cheek. 'Those eyes…' She felt her knees weaken.

_**"I need to finish it"**_**H**e stated. Yoruichi took his hand into hers.

"Please just stop." She begged.

"I agree, there's no need for violence anymore." Tia took his sword hand. "You need medical attention." Ichigo looked at them sadly. He freed himself from theirs holds.

_**"**_**_I need to go"_****H**e jumped to the sand of the arena. Tia felt her eyes water. She had a really nasty feeling about it.

She felt someone took her hand. She turned her head, and saw Yoruichi with the same expression.

"When he finishes this I will beat him to within an inch of life." She choked.

"We will."

….

_Ichigo and Zaraki_

_**"**_**_Time to finish it Zaraki"_**Ichigo stated.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He charged at Ichigo. He was about to deliver a powerful slash when he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his face.

Ichigo grabbed Zaraki's face, and jumped at high speeds towards the barrier. He slammed his face into it just above where 11th Squad was sitting. He could see the looks of horror on Zaraki's men's faces, but he couldn't gloat long. He felt Zaraki's elbow hit his face, breaking the whole lower part of his mask. Ichigo jumped back, but Zaraki was already on him. He blocked a vertical slash, but the force was so great that it sent him spiraling towards the ground. He hit, creating a crater, and shooting a cloud of sand up. Zaraki landed on the ground, and charged into the dust, only to see Ichigo above him. He charge at him with insane speed, and engaged in savage combat.

'Yess! That's it!' Zaraki roared in his mind. 'I feet so alive!' He laughed. "This is true battle!" Zaraki yelled. Ichigo also grinned, and intensified the combat.

Blow for Blow.

Cut for Cut.

Blood for Blood .

Kenpachi kicked Ichigo in the chest, sending him flying. He charged after him, but was stunned by Ichigo's action.

Ichigo dropped his sword. He held his palms away from themselves, with his arms extended out to the sides, and clasped his hands together, with the fingers intertwined intricately.

_**"**_**_Bakudō no 99 Kin!" _**A black fabric shot out of the ground, and wrapped around Zaraki immobilizing him. _**"Brace yourself Kenpachi I going to hit you with my strongest spell…Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!" **_**A********_s_**inister black aura surrounded Ichigo. **_"Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō no 90. Kurohitsugi"_**

An enormous black box appeared around Zaraki swallowing him all.

…..

_Inside the Kurohitsugi, Zaraki's P.O.V_

I feel my body being crushed by some unknown force. What a drag...to lose to the same brat twice…and to be beaten by Kido…Yachiru will never let me live through it. Ouch that hurts!

_'Oh stop bitching!'_I looked around, but all I could see was darkness.

"Who the fuck is here!"

_"So you can finally hear…my voice."_What the fuck? Who is he? _"I am the one that kept constant eyes on you to and from the very beginning…this voice belongs to me…it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance..Zaraki Kenpachi…I am…%$#%$%%$%...and this is my welcome gift for you use it wisely."_

_I felt my body explode with power!_

…_.._

_With Ichigo_

Ichigo looked at the majestic black box. He picked his sword.

'I'm glad I toned down the power, it could kill him.' He sighed. His body was all sore, but he was happy. He finally defeated the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi for real, not just by fluke. As he was about to break the spell, the one thing he never expected to happen just happened. The black wall started to break, and yellow Reiatsu leaking out of the cracks.

Soon the whole structure exploded revealing Kenpachi surrounded by his yellow Reiatsu. Ichigo could swear that it took a shape of a skull.

"ICHIGO! Let's finish it now!" He yelled. He didn't need to encourage Ichigo even more.

_**"**_**_So be it._**_**"**_ Ichigo took a firmer hold of his sword. He flared his Reiatsu to the very limits. A black Hollow mask was the shape it took. He looked into Zaraki's glowing yellow eyes….

Like on a silent order they charged at each other with primal roars.

"ICHIGO!"

_**"ZARAKI!"**_

Their swords clashed, creating a whirlpool of energy that blasted everything with a thunderous roar. The very earth started to shake and break. Was in not for the C.C., and the rest of the Captain's intervention the barrier would have shattered like a glass. And as the result most of the spectators would have died.

The Kido Masters holding the barrier were unconscious, with the exception of a pale white Hachi, who was breathing heavily .

…..

_Spectators_

The grand lodge was silent. Mostly due to the Captains concentrating on holding the barrier. While there was no need for all of them to do it, it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially when you contain a storm of black and yellow Reiatus inside.

Yoruichi and Tia were holding each other hands as firm as they could. They were both looking with terror at what was occurring inside the barrier. That level of power was simply insane. Collectively, both of them had more Reaitsu that even the C.C.! They were breathing hard waiting impatiently for it to calm down.

When the dust finally started to fall down their hearts froze. It revealed that both fighters were still standing…with their swords sticking out of their backs… they were not moving. Ichigo's mask crumbled reveling his face.

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi and Tia yelled simultaneously.

"Drop the barrier!" Yoruichi ordered. Hachi did as he was told. They both shunpo'ed/sonido'ed to Ichigo and Zaraki.

"Ichigo are you ok?!" Tia shouted, but she received no response. Yoruichi moved closer, and looked into his open eyes. They were dull and lifeless. She looked into Zaraki's and noticed the same thing. Both of them were unconscious or…

"Unohana!" The Goddess of Flash roared. "Move your ass here now!" If she wasn't so worried she would have noticed to whom she said those words, but Yoruichi couldn't care less about that. Only Ichigo mattered now. Tia was looking at her bloody mess of a boyfriend with tears. His face had an ashy color.

"Ichigo…if you die...I swear I will kill you…" She sobbed.

…..

And that's it!

Ok now to the questions.

1: Yes Mayuri and SoiFon will get it but it will take some time.

2: For the realisation of the plan you will have to wait for few chapters.

3: There won't be an additional love interest for Ichigo

4: I decieded to cut the story in arc so it will be more organised, just like original manga.

5: I will wrote lemon with Yoruichi soon

If you have anymore questions fell free to PM me, and as usual

Review&Review


	26. Aftermath

Chapter 26

A/N

From this chapter replies to review will be posted after the chapter. Also sorry for short chapter.

A/N

….

_Soul Society 1st division HQ- two days after the duel._

"…and that's why we should throw them in jail at the very least" SoiFon finished. G14 without Ichigo and Zaraki debated on Tia's And Ichigo's future.

"I ask for a millionth time for what!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Those two are threat to S.S even his bitch said that he was losing control over his hollow" she spat.

"Apparently she had wrong info he seemed fine to me" Rojuro said.

"Then have any of your mask ever changed so suddenly?" Mayuri asked. The three visored captains remained silent" Thought so, this wild...evolution might cause trouble in future"

"I thinks you're exaggerating Captain Kurotsuchi" Unohana said" I believe Ichigo-san will handle it, he's having good support" she smirked.

"And where is his hollow pet now?" SoiFon asked.

"Tia-san is currently waiting for Ichigo-san to awake" Unohana replied.

"What? She can use it as a chance to escape!" she seethed.

"I doubt it, she hadn't left his side since he was placed there as well as Yoruichi-san" Unohana in slight mocking tone" Besides she's officially his vice-captain now why should she escape?" Soifon gritted her teeth and remained silent.

"But I think we should observe him closely now" Ukitake said" While I believe that he's controlling his hollow it would be wise to keep the hand on pulse" other captain nodded.

"But I have to say that I'm impressed I didn't knew that both of them were so strong" Toshiro said "That Kurohitsugi he casted wasn't normal"

"I noticed that too, deducing form it's power it was closer to 100th level than 90" Byakuya said "Not to mention his proficiently at using Arrancar techniques from what I saw he's more comfortable with sonido than shunpo"

"He's centrality interesting fellow" Kyoraku said but his face saddened" and so lucky he have two gorgeous ladies at his side" he sniffed.

"I doubt it, I heard them muttering something about beating him into another coma when he wakes up…" Unohana sweat dropped." Just like Zaraki"

"They beat him into coma?!" Captains shouted.

"Well yes… he ran to Ichigo as soon As I healed him and demanded a rematch unluckily for him Yoruichi and Tia san were there….and let's say that I had to heal him again" she chuckled." Those two are quite possessive" she smiled. That was the smile that in other era made most brave warriors soil their pants…well in that era worked as well. All other captains paled" The future will be interesting"

"But what would we do if he gets out of control?" Komamura asked." We should at least have some plan to contain him"

"I find Captain's Komamura suggestion valid, if case Commander Kurosaki goes berserk we should be able to stop him without killing him" C.C stated.

" I can prepare powerful sedative to calm him down" Unohana offered.

"I can work on it too" Mayuri said. Sparks started to fly between those two.

"You shouldn't bother, you're such a busy man I believe that I could handle such simple task" Unohna said

"While simple tasks are all you can handle I want that to be done properly" he stated. A perk of being a mad scientist is that you generally lack common sense.

"You seem really talkative today Captain Kurotsuchi" Unohana smiled one of her sweet/creepy smiles. She left the threat hanging. Before the fight broke out Ukitake decided to prevent it.

"Just both do it" Ukitake said in unusually serious tone" We have to be ready for any situation…."

…

_4th division HQ, Ichigo's room_

Since Ichigo was a Commander he had a privilege of having separate room if he ever was wounded. The room looked like the rest of the building. Wooden floors and white walls with large panoramic windows letting the sun in.

But the atmosphere inside seemed to dull even the bright rays of sun. Ichigo was lying on the bed unconscious. He was still sickly pale but his life thanks to Unohana's work wasn't in danger anymore. He had been unconscious for two days.

Tia and Youruichi had been by his side ever since. They were sitting at the opposite sides of the bed. Tia on right, Yoruichi on left.

These two were now the very definitions of the pain and misery. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying and had large bags form the lack of sleep.

The first hours were the worst. Ichigo lost vast amounts of blood and had multiple wounds some of them lethal. No one was sure how he survived but Unohana suspected that is was due to his hollow powers.

The operations took few hours. All that time both women spent in each other arms crying and trying to comfort each other. Yoruichi was handling it better than Tia. Not because she loved Ichigo less. She was more experienced and knew how to handle pain. Tia on the other hand just rediscovered herself and the man who helped her achieve balance and made her feel like a person again was now lying motionless on the bed. The sight was tearing her heart apart.

"Don't worry Tia he'll be fine" Yoruichi tried to cheer her up" He's been through worse, besides he fought Zaraki before and survived" she added in little strained voice. She disregarded the part that when they fought for the first time the power levels weren't nearly as high." You know that time I could control my feeling much better but now when I look at him…."

" I guess feelings sometimes backfires on you" Tia said" I too wouldn't be worried from him so much at the beginning…but now…" She forced back a sob" Just what did you do to us Ichigo?" Yoruichi chuckled quietly.

" Ha…turning two strong gorgeous ladies into two gorgeous nerve wrecks" they shared a quite laugh. Tia took his right hand and Yoruichi his left. With dismay they noticed that his hands were way too cold. They looked into each other eyes with anxiousness.

Suddenly they felt his hands clenching on theirs. Yoruichi's and Tia's hearts skipped a beat and they turned to Ichigo with smiles building on their faces.

"**Yo"** Hichigo grinned with blazing yellow and black eyes.

…

_Ichigo's mindscape_

"Ugggh, I will never fight Kenpachi again" Ichigo had groaned and opened his eyes only to be greeted by familiar sideways town. Or rather a metropolis. The skyscrapers were everywhere and were even higher than when he arrived here for the first time. Ichigo also noticed something new. Small streams of multicolored energy we're traveling from one building to another.

"What the hell is that?" IChigo wondered aloud.

"_This is the Kido energy you wield, I have to say that this is pleasant improvement" _Zangetsu materialized next to him. They both looked at the colorful streams.

"So what am I doing here? Shouldn't I wake up? I bet Yoruichi and Tia are worried" Ichigo stated. Zangetsu sighed.

"_Ichigo while fighting you demanded more power from your hollow…now you're going to pay the price" _He said.

As on cue Hichigo appeared. Instead of his usual look he looked now just like when Ichigo was struggling to achieve his final getsuga tensho. Hichigo lifted his horned helmet.

"**Yo, kingy it seems you used my power well"** he grinned" **But did you really think that I would handle it just like that?"**

"I kind of hoped it" Ichigo replied rubbing his back sheepishly.

"**You're an idiot"** Hichigo sweatdropped "**But you shouldn't waste time...you know what happens when we're fighting for control"** Ichigo's eyes widen" **Oh and our lovely slaves are waiting for you to wake up…I will surprise them a….**" he couldn't' finish. Ichigo's blade already connected with his.

"If you hurt them…" Ichigo growled.

"**Oh just a little" **he licked his lips" **Besides we still hadn't tasted kitty-cat, have we?"** he pulled his helmed down hiding his face.

"Son of a bitch…Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired his blue getsuga at his opponent. Hichigo was pushed back by the force. But the used his white getsuga to counter it.

"**Is that all you got?"** he taunted. "**Cero!"** he fired white cero at Ichigo.

"Bakudō # 81. Dankū" the barrier deflected the blast. Ichigo dashed at his opponent and started thrusting his sword furiously. Hichigo dodged it with ease and countered with a vertical slash forcing Ichigo to jump back. No sooner Ichigo did that he was hit with Bala. Ichigo crashed into the building creating large hole in it.

"**Aren't you going to ask since when I know this?"** Hichigo laughed.

"Let me guess since I learned to use it?" Ichigo replied. His hollow started to clap his hands.

"**Bravo you learned something!"** he mocked/praised him.

"But I don't see you shooting Kido spells…is purely shinigami skills out of your reach.?" Ichigo could swear that he saw his hollow scowl behind his mask. "Good to know"

Ichigo jumped at him releasing another getusga in front of him. Hichigo dodged but Ichigo already anticipated that move.

"Bakudō # 30. Shitotsu Sansen" He created a glowing yellow triangle and shoot it at Hichigo pinning him to the neared building.

"**Shit!" **his hollow growled trying to break free. Ichigo took a dive and pushed his sword forward for one last thrust."**Sucker" **Hichigo shoot white cero from between his horns and caught Ichigo in the blast." **You really thought that this weakass spell could stop me? HA! You're naïve!"**

Ichigo hit the ground, his skin and robes burned from the blast. But his instinct screamed at him to get up. He instantly jumped on his feet and by the hairbreadth avoided having his head cut off.

"Woah! " he swung his sword at Hichigo's midsection. Both fighters jumped back." Let's get serious"

"**Ban-kai/**Ban-kai" they shouted in unison.

…..

_Outside world_

"**Yo"** Tia and Yoruichi froze at the familiar yet foreign tone coming from Ichigo's mouth "**Missed me sharky?" **he tightened the hold on their hands**. **

"You…" Tia growled. Yoruichi's head snapped to her.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Ichigo?" she asked with anxiousness.

"His hollow took control.." Tia stated. Yoruichi's eyes widen. "..are you planning to fight us?" both ladies tensed.

"**Tsk not in a way you think" **he grinned" **I believe that both of you would enjoy our fight" **he laughed.

"Damn pervert" Tia spat realizing what he meant.

"Oh come on he's not that bad" Yoruichi stated. Tia looked at her incredulously. "What? at least he's not hostile.

"**I knew I had a reason to like you haha" **Hichigo smirked" **But I do not come here to talk about pleasantries"**

"Then what do you want?" Tia asked.

" **I'm here to give you a warning" **his voice grew serious" **After the show we gave, S.S will probably start to worry about Kingy's sanity, and the matter of controlling me"**

"Well we clearly see that he's not able to control you" Yoruichi deadpanned.

"**Oh he's now desperately fighting for control now hehe but I will let him win this time"** he chuckled.

"Why so generous? Form what he had told me you always jumped at the smallest chance of overthrowing him" Tia stated making him laugh louder.

"**I may be a ruthless psycho but I'm not a fool"** he rolled his eyes"** If I took control now S.S would hunt us down and kill us" **he sighed**" We're still too weak and that's where you two, that pink haired fatass and the black homo come in, you have to make him strong"**

" how?" Tia asked

"**Force him to train even harder and push him to the very boundaries he has to be stronger"** Hichigo stated.

"And wouldn't that work to your disadvantage?" Tia asked. Hichigo laughed and moved his hand from her hand to her cheek caressing it. Tia tried to move but he clenched his hand on her face. He brought her face to him to they were now few inches apart. He looked deeply into her eyes.

Tia swallowed hard. While his stare wasn't as vile and cold as the first time she saw it, it still sent shivers down her spine.' How could two such different men exist in one body?'

"**Aww I'm touched by your concern" **he stared into her teal orbs"**…but I'm now much more stronger than him"** he kissed her deeply. Tia eyes widen and she tried to push back but his hold was firm. Hichigo tongue invaded her mouth and savagely took control of it. Tia protested weakly. She could always punch him but she would hurt Ichigo as well.

Hichigo finally broke the kiss. Tia gasped for air and looked at him all flushed.

"**I'm really glad I didn't killed you back then…it would be such waste" **he turned his eyes to Yoruichi which narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry but my mouth is reserved for the true owner of this body" she declared. His grin widen.

"**Glad to hear it"** in one swift movement Yoruichi was pulled by the hand he was holding on top of him. He slammed his lips against her pressing her closer with one arm while using his other to roughly grab her firm butt. He squeezed it tightly making her yelp quietly. Like with Tia he pushed his tongue deep inside, dominating her mouth. Yoruichi struggled in his hold but it was in vain. Not to mention the massage he gave to her butt started to turn her on. He broke the kiss." **I'll be waiting to taste you my little Kitty" **he said in husky voice dripping with lust. Yoruichi felt her body is growing very hot."**Ah it seems that Kingy is ready to finish it….till then"** Ichigo body limped and his eyes closed again. Yourichi looked at Tia.

"Ichigo must never hear of it" Cat lady chocked still feeling his hand on her butt.

"Agreed"

….

_Ichigo's mindscape_

Large explosion devoured few building as two warriors clashed. They were both trying to gain the advantage but seemed to be matched. Hichigo was more proficient in using hollow techniques than Ichigo but the latter nullified it with powerful kido.

Both of their sword clashed creating powerful waves of black and white energy. The recoil shoot them back. They managed to regain their footing and immediate jumped at each other. Their swords collided creating sparks. Hichigo started to thrust furiously. Ichigo ducked under it and delivered nasty upper slash. His hollow did a gracious back flip avoiding it. They both stared at each other.

"It's all you got?" Ichigo taunted. "Cause' if so then I will beat you very soon"

" **Getting pretty full of yourself kingy!" **Hichigo yelled

"I beat you twice already, this time won't be different" Ichigo shouted back. He was about to put his mask on when…

"**You really thought that I will let you use my power?"** he laughed.

"I can control your power!" Ichigo snapped back.

"**No longer, the moment you demanded more power from me you lost the hold of my powers!, you have to fight for them again! HAHAHA" **Hichigo lunged himself on Ichigo . He spun around and delivered powerful horizontal slash. Ichigo blocked it but was pushed back by the force. He gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't let his hollow win.

"Getsuga tensho!" he shoot point blank getsuga at his hollow. Hichigo replied with the same move and two waves of energy collided creating large explosion, sending debris everywhere. Ichigo used the dust cloud to get closer to his hollow.

He dashed at Hichigo's back and was about to slash when the latter used sonido and avoided the blow. He appeared behind Ichigo and was about to stab him but the orange headed boy was faster. He spun around and blocked the sword.

"**Nice timing Kingy, but it won't save you hehehe"** he mocked him. Ichigo raised his left hand to his shoulder right shoulder.

"Hado no 30 Jūgeki Byakurai" beam of red energy went through his hollow shoulder. Hichigo yelled in pain and jumped back." Bring memories eh?"

"**Tsk you and your bitchy Kido, what had happened to the rush into Kingy?"** he sighed.

" I guess I grew up a bit" Ichigo smirked." Let's finish it" he took a stance with Zangetsu in both his hands. Hichigo mirrored it. They both pushed their reiatus to their limits. Like on silent order they charged at each other.

"Getsuga Tensho/**Getsuga Tensho"** Their swords clashed. The waves of energy shoot in every direction. They seemed matched but it was only an illusion. In one moment Hichigo's reiatsu sky-rocketed. He started to push Ichigo back. Ichigo was giving his all but his hollow was winning.

'No I can't lose!' Ichigo pushed harder managing to stop his hollow advance. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he gathered all remaining power he had left.

'**Still no good enough kingy, but I will let it pass'** Hchigo pretended to be overcome with Ichigo's power and let himself be slashed across his chest. He fell to his knees."**Tsk you got me again Kingy"** Ichigo looked at him in silence**." What's the matter not going to gloat?"**

" You let me win" he stated shocking his hollow.

"**Wha? I don't know what are you talking about kingy"** Hichigo said. Ichigo grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. Then he removed his helmet and looked into his eyes.

"You humiliated me…I don't know what are you planning but you lost your last chance to take over" Ichigo growled dropping him on the ground" I will get stronger and beat you" he stated and disappeared for his inner world. Hichigo started to laugh.

"_Why are you laughing?"_ Zangetsu asked

"**Because kingy is not so foolish after all…and he's playing right into my hands hahaha"**

…

_Outside world_

Tia and Yoruichi were waiting impatiently, watching the storm of emotions on Ichigo's face. From anger to determination. It would be almost funny if it was not for his last one…shame. He had an expression like he was just deeply humiliated.

"Kami, what is happening there?" Yoruichi wondered still on top of Ichigo.

"I don't know but if that bastard harmed him…" Tia narrowed her eyes.

"But he said that he would let him win this time…well if it wasn't a lie" she added anxiously. But soon they received their answer. Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes, his normal brown eyes.

First thing he saw was a pair of cat-like yellow eyes staring into his. Then he was crushed into powerful hug."Ichigo!" Yourichi chipped.

Before he could say anything another pair of hand wrapped around him. Tia said nothing, she was just happy that he was alright after all.

So now Ichigo was being hugged by two gorgeous tanned ladies. The situation couldn't be better but…

SLAP

Ichigo's head shoot to the right

SLAP

Ichigo's head shoot to the left

'Well having two girlfriends have some disadvantages' he thought idly. But when he looked on their faces he discovered that having two girlfriend would also meant that he would have to face two angry women.

"You do even know how worried we were!" Tia shouted keeping stubborn tears in check." You almost died you moron!"

"You are really an idiot why the hell you took this to such extent! He already said that he would vote for her!" Yoruichi seethed." We were dying from worry"

"Oh come on Yoruichi last time you took it much better" Ichigo quickly regretted his words when she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It was because then you were just a boy that Urahara asked me to help but now…." She gripped his sheets tightly."…idiot…idiot" she mumbled.

"Ichigo…"Tia attracted his attention"…if you died I would have no reason to live" she said shocking him"I know it will sound selfish…. but please don't do that to me" she looked at him with sadness" I wouldn't survive that" One stubborn tear slide down her cheek." Please…" she whispered.

Ichigo suddenly felt like the biggest asshole in the world. The weight of how much grief he caused to them hit him hard. He hugged both of them.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You think simple apology will suffice?" Tia mumbled to his chest.

"You are banned from fighting Zaraki ever again!" Yoruichi said. Ichigo felt a pang of regret in his heart. He really enjoyed the fight. It was his first fight were he hadn't anything to lose well except for his life. The moment Kenpachi said that he will vote for Tia the fight changed from the usual aka rescue one to fight purely for both warriors enjoyment.

While reluctant to admit it Ichigo found himself craving for a re-match. He wanted to beat the battle thirsty Captain. A draw wasn't satisfying him at all . But when he looked at the two women in his arms…

He felt a lump in his throat. He knew that another duel would probably end in similar way and he would be gravely injured again causing them more pain and yet he wanted it. He was torn.

"Ichigo swear that you won't fight him unless it's absolutely necessary" Tia said. Ichigo was about to speak but his voice was stuck in his throat.

'**what are you going to give your freedom away, Kingy?'** his hollow whispered'** You are really going to allow them to put leash on you?'**

"Ichigo?..."Yoruichi asked with worry seeing the conflict on his face. Tia bit her lip. She could see that he really didn't wanted to give her his word.

'Do I have the right to demand such thing?...but I don't want to see him hurt' she looked into his eyes.

Ichigo now was looking at the two loves of his life looking straight into his eyes with growing hurt on their faces. With each passing second their expression grew more desperate.

"I…" Ichigo have made final decision"…Swear" the look of relief on their faces was almost comical.

"I should slap you again for keeping me in suspense" Tia growled but the happy look on her face lessened the threat.

"What took you so long? Are you really so into fighting Zaraki…" Yoruichi grinned mischievously" or into Zaraki himself? " Ichigo looked at her mortified while Tia roared with laughter.

"Arg! That's disgusting!" Ichigo screamed at top of his lung. Two ladies were now laughing at him. Soon smile appeared on his face and he started to laugh too.

And that was how Unohana saw them. The trio were laughing uncontrollably with tears literally jumping form their eyes. She cracked a small smile.

"Ehm…" she coughed attracting their attention." It seems you're having a good time"

"You bet, making fun of berry-chan it the best" Yoruichi giggled.

"Ehhh, I can't remember when I laughed so hard" Tia wiped her tear.

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo-san?" she asked.

"Yes, I feel fine Unohana-san, I think I'm good to go" he said.

"Of course we will release you tomorrow morning" she replied. Ichigo learning from previous experiences didn't complained." Yoruichi-san, Tia-san I believe you can now go to wash yourself and catch some sleep, since you've been sitting here for two days." She stated.

"I was out for two days?" Ichigo chocked." And you two have been sitting here ever since?" by taking closer look he saw the barks bags under their eyes. Again he felt horrible. His face fell depressed.

Tia and Yoruichi shoot Unohana dirty look. The latter had a decently to blush slightly.

" I think Ichigo-san needs to rest now" she stated." You can collect him tomorrow." Ichigo's girlfriends gave him quick peck on each cheek and left the room with Unohana leaving him alone.

Ichigo waited patiently for their reiatsu signature to disappear. He stood up from the bed and left the room. He walked

Through the corridors and finally found the room he wanted. He opened the doors and saw the man he was looking for sitting on the veranda at the exit to the garden drinking sake.

"Hey Zaraki" he greeted his fellow captain.

"Ichigo, it's great to see you" he started to reach for his sword.

"wait! I didn't come here to fight" Ichigo sat next to Zaraki enjoying the sun. Zaraki handed him spare cup and poured some sake. They both drank."Huaa, that's some strong stuff, how did you get it?"

"I asked Ikkaku to bring it here" Zarakin grinned" Now tell me what the hell happened to you during our fight?"

"If you're asking about my mask I guess that it kind of evolved, giving me access to more hollow powers" Ichigo stated. "While we're at unexpected what the hell happened to you? I don't remember you being so strong…why hadn't you fought me seriously then?" he asked.

Zaraki closed his eyes thinking on the answer.

"And where would be fun in that? If I bet you then I wouldn't get badass fight now, besides you fought well for a rookie so I decided to cut you some slack"

"Geez thanks, I never knew that you were such considerate soul, pour some more" Ichigo asked.

"So when we will have our re-match?" Zaraki asked. Ichigo's face fell.

"Not in the nearest future" Ichigo sighed and sipped his alcohol " I've got a ban on fighting you"

"HAHAHAHA…that's gold! You're so whipped" Zaraki roared with laughter. Ichigo scowled at him.

"it's so funny that I forgot to laugh" Ichigo spat.

"Don't tell me you actually will listen to them" he saw Ichigo's expression" I can't believe that….mind telling me why?"

" Because I value them more then battles" Ichigo said softly " I want their happiness more than anything even more that totally awesome duel" he grinned.

"Tsk, pussy" Zaraki said.

"Have you ever been in love?" Ichigo suddenly asked. Zaraki pondered on this question.

"No" he replied.

"Then you won't understand" Ichigo chuckled." Sometimes one plea or even slight pout can make you carve in" he drank his cup" It's really nice feeling"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You start babbling all that emotional crap" Zaraki shoot back" grow a pair!"

"You say that admitting that you love someone makes you weak?" Ichigo asked receiving nod from Zaraki" Then Yachiru doesn't mean anything to you?" Zaraki froze." Knew it, you are just too scared to admit it" Zaraki glared at him.

"I'm not scared of anything" he replied

"Then say that you care about her" Ichigo smirked.

"Screw you" Zaraki turned his head. Ichigo grinned at his minor victory.

"Pour some more" he gave him his cup.

"You finally say something with sense, after all I have five more bottles…"

…..

_4th division baths _

Unohana showed them the way to the bath or rather division's hot-springs. The place was divided into men's and women's section separated by high wooden wall. The pool was surrounded by large stones so the whole place appeared natural. Tia and Yoruichi left their clothes in the locker-room and walked to the hot-water enjoying the warmth. The hot water was washing all the tension form the last days off.

Tia sighed in pleasure feeling her tense body loosening. She turned to Yoruichi and saw that her face was in deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just trying to figure out what Ichigo's hollow is scheming" she replied." Why would he want for Ichigo to be stronger?"

" rather not form pure arrogance, while he is a wild psycho he is able to think rationally…I think" Tia stated." There must be some part we're missing…"

"What would he gain if Ichigo gets stronger?" Yoruichi wondered.

"Maybe we should ask Ichigo about his fight? With details I mean" she said.

"Ok we will do it first thing in the morning…now let's change subject to something more interesting, how was it?" Yoruichi grinned.

"Was what?" Tia replied not understanding.

" You know…your little adventure" she told her. Tia blushed when she realized what she was asking.

"It was…fine I guess" she muttered embarrassed.

"Well that was vague give me some details!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Tia looked around nervously. The place was deserted at that hour but you could never be caution enough. She moved closer and started, whispering to Yoruichi's ear.

"I see….Mhhh…. that's a good boy…awww that's soo sweet…" Yoruichi licked her lips" …oh really…damn you're making me hot"

"He's really great" Tia giggled" I really can't believe that it just happened three days ago"

"Well technically it happened yesterday by human time, here time goes seven times faster so one day equal a week here" Yoruichi said.

" Oh I see…but back to the topic I never thought that it would fell so great…" she fell silent" well it surprised me much" Yoruichi hear the short pause. She had found Tia's hand and squeezed it gently.

"We can speak about it if you want" she offered. Tia considered the offer. She never spoke about it to other female. Karin and Yuzu were too young to be accounted for. Maybe the purple haired woman could help her out a little.

" I don't know where to start…my life was…complicated." Tia muttered.

"Hmm it would be best to start from the beginning" Yoruchi said.

"Well I was born in Honolulu in Hawaii in 1908…." And she began her tale. She told her everything from her childhood to the fight with her inner self. At few points Yoruichi couldn't hold her tears. When she finished Yoruichi hugged her tightly. Tia blushed felling Yoruichi's naked body pressing against hers.

"Tia…I really don't know what to say" she chocked " I can't even imagine it"

"Geez that made me feel better" Tia said dryly. Yoruichi chuckled.

"I mean that you are really strong willed person, for you to endure that much and not break, I have you say that I admire you" Yoruichi said. Tia blushed at the compliment.

"I'm not that strong….if Ichigo wasn't there for me when I remembered, I wouldn't have make it" she smiled dreamily" I owe him great debt" Yoruichi looked at the water ashamed. She wasn't aware how much Tia suffered in her life. She had her share of pain too but it was nothing compared to hers. Yoruichi knew that Tia deserved happiness more than anyone else.

'And yet I'm taking a part of her happiness' Yoruichi bit her lip" Sorry" Tia looked at her surprised.

"For?" she asked

"For taking Ichigo's from you" Yoruichi replied. " I guess I was too selfish" Tia remained silent looking at her." I know that that time I put a pressure on you…and used Ichigo's kindness you my purposes to made you agree to it…you must have felt horrible"

"I did" Tia said softly. Yoruichi flinched slightly" I felt like I wasn't good enough, like he would just got bored with me…but luckily that was not the case…" Tis smiled"…why were you so desperate to be his girlfriend? Well I can guess few reasons but tell the main one"

"I guess to fully understand it you would have to know my story" Yoruichi said and told her story. Her life was pretty much filled with luxury and love till the fateful night 110 years ago. She told her everything about her exile and her relationship with her brother.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Tia asked

"Sure" she replied

"Weren't you in love with Urahara?" Tia looked at her with curiosity.

"I guess that in one point we were but…our feelings eventually faded away, we parted on good terms" she told her

"Why?" Tia couldn't stop herself.

"Kisuke….he just loved his little innovations and toys more than me" she smiled sadly" and I guess that this is first reason that drew me to him…I was horribly lonely at the times, I had no one to open mouth to, and then after some time Kisuke called me….heh first time in few years and even then it was mostly business" Yoruichi chuckled but Tia could her old hurt behind her cheerful expression" and then it was how I've met Ichi-chan, he was loud, obnoxious , immature brat who had little to no common sense…but he was also fiercely loyal to his friends ,honest and courageous, not to mention he was powerful and quick-learner, he achieve ban-kai in three days" Tia's eyes widen in surprise" I know he really didn't looked so capable...and he was really funny to tease"

"I heard that you were first woman he saw naked" Tia smirked" You know that you almost gave him a heart attack?"

"Yeah it was so funny, anyways my respect for him grew when he defeated Zaraki and Byakuya I couldn't believe that a fifteen years old brat with two-months long shinigami powers did that…and I guess shortly after I was started to get attracted to him" she played with her fingers" Even when the times were busy he found time to drop by and ask how I feel or just to talk, it really meant much for me, I have to admit that I felt jealous for Inoue when he went for her to HM, sometimes I wondered if I should get captured so he would rescue me" she giggled. But soon her face saddened." Tia I know it's little too late for that but…if you want I can…break up with Ichigo" Tia looked at her shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"When I heard your story…I guess I realized that I just wallowed in self-pity and never really thought that others could do worse than me" she sighed" if anyone deserve him it's you and only you"

Tia was speechless .Now she had a chance for her to get Ichigo for herself only. With one word she could end this love triangle.

'What should I do?...I guess I could demand it but it just wouldn't feel right…' Tia bit her lip deep in thoughts.

'**Hmmm but you know having Ichi-chan for ourselves is really tempting…"** Tiburon said"**…but…"**

"_Well I have grow to like the Kitty, she was always honest with us and helped us on numerous occasions, like now.."_ Ningyo_ said_

'Well it would be more depression to sit alone with unconscious Ichigo, she even tried to cheer me up..' Tia looked at Yoruichi firmly.

Teal into yellow

"At the very beginning I would jump for such offer…" Tia started" But you kind off grew on me…."she smirked" You certainly have some uses" Yoruichi's mouth hung agape.

"Uses?" she smirked mischievously. Yoruichi crept closer pushing her body against Tia's" Only some?" she purred. Tia blushed madly. "Aww you blush so cutely, turn around I will give you massage" Tia did as instructed and Yoruichi started her magic.

Her hands started with Tia's arms gently loosening her tense tendons. Yoruichi's hands trailed over Tia's smooth skin.

'So soft…' Yoruichi wondered. Gently massaging the arrancar lady. A quiet moan escaped Tia's lips when her hands moved to the remnants of her hollow mask on her back. As on cue Yoruichi started to tough it gently in various places. To her surprise she found Tia's hollow mask was smooth and warm. And it wasn't thanks to the water.

"Yoruichi…stop…it's sensitive.." Tia moaned. She couldn't see the smirk on cat lady's face. Yoruichi doubled her efforts. Now she was petting massaging her hollow mask.

Tia started to wriggle, with moans escaping her lips. Yoruichi's hands were simply magical. All the tension disappeared replaced by pleasurable relax. She yelped quietly when she felt something warm and wet going down her spine.

"Y-Yoruichi we can't do it here" Tia shuttered embarrassed. Yoruichi hugged her from behind pressing her naked body to her. Her hand moved to Tia's belly and started to wander in circular motion. "Someone might see"

"Do what? I'm just massaging you…ohhh someone have a dirty mind, have my massage turned you on?" she giggled.

"I-I don't have dirty mind!" Tia yelped when Yoruichi's hand came dangerously close to her breasts.

"Really? I beg to differ" Yoruichi rested her head on her shoulder breathing into her ear.

Tia felt her face heat up even more. She could feel the other woman assets pressed to her back. Despite herself she enjoyed the closure. She felt rather comfortable in that position

"You have to teach me how to do it" Tia said.

"Finally someone will return the favor to me " Yoruichi giggled. The duo continued the bath for some time. At some point they decided to get out and went to sleep since neither of them had closed eye in last 48 h.

….

_Next morning _

Yoruichi woke up, refreshed and full of energy. She stretched feeling her joints pop back to their right places. She looked around the room that Unohana gave them. It was really simple. Just two beds and small toilet. Yoruichi looked at her friend/future lover. Tia was still sleeping soundly hugging pillow like a giant teddy brear. Yoruichi chuckled and started to shake her gently.

"Wakey Wakey Ti-chan it's morning already" Tia turned to the other side.

"Five more...minutes…Ichigo" she muttered making Yoruichi chuckle more.

" Get up Tia we have to collect berry-chan and take you to your new division" Yoruichi stated. Tia got up with a groan.

"Uhhh…yeah give me five minutes" Tia said and walked to the toilet and washed her face. Both ladies changed to their attire. Yoruichi to her orange vest and black skin tight spandex suit and Tia to her new shinigami robes. They walked to Ichigo's room only to find it empty.

"Where did he go?" Tia wondered. Yoruichi concentrated and located his spiritual pressure. She noticed that it was very dim.

"He's nearby, let's go" they walked few meters and opened the doors to the room. Yoruichi went first.

"Ichigo what are you doing here….BUHAHAHAHAH!" she burst out laughing when she was the sight.

"Hey what's so f…HAHAHAHAHA!" Tia followed the suit. Both ladies grabbed their sides trying to contain the laughter. Tears were literally jumping out of their eyes.

Because they were now looking and completely wasted Ichigo and Zaraki surrounded by six large empty bottles of sake. But that wasn't the best part. Both men were lying on the floor...hugging. Zaraki was lying on his back with one arm wrapped around Ichigo. While the latter's head was resting on Zarakis' chest with both arms around him. They could see small trail of drool coming out of Ichigo's mouth

"Kami hahaha who's hah got a hahah camera!" Tia roared with laughter.

"First class black..hahah…blackmail material HA!" Yoruichi's grabbed her stomach" Damn haha my stomach hurts hahah"

Ichigo started to wake up. He had a head-spitting head ache and his mouth resembled desert and there was that annoying sound resembling laugher.

'Why they can't just shut up?' he cracked his eyes opened and turned his head to the source of the sound. He saw his girlfriends laughing their asses off." Hey what so funny?" he slurred.

"Turn haha your head hahah" Tia chocked. Ichigo did as instructed. And he saw a chest. Broad, large, hairy and definitely manly chest. He looked up in terror and saw soundly sleeping Zaraki. He also felt strong arm around his waist…..

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo let a girlish scream jumping on his feet "KYAAAAA!" he started to tremble disgusted" OHH FUCK MY HEAD!" the sudden movement after a night of drinking caused him severe pain" EWWW! God fucking damn it! I'm going to puke!" he ran to the garden and soon the sound of stomach empting could be heard. His actions amused both ladies even more. Now they were literally rolling on the ground with laugher.

Ichigo came back pale as death. He looked at Zaraki and started to shiver.

'They not going to let me live through this' fake anime tears slide down his cheeks "I'm going to dress up and we will go to my HQ' he said stiffly. Only response was hysteric laugher.

He walked back to his room and dressed in his shinigami robes and took Zangetsu.

Tia and Yoruichi were waiting in front of his room. They started to snicker when they saw him.

"Not a word" he growled. Making them snicker more. To his agony, his ladies started to talk about homosexuals and how it's nothing wrong with it. Ichigo was ashamed and embarrassed to no ends. He sighed in relief when he finally saw familiar black walls. Yoruichi and Tia's conversation stopped abruptly when Tia saw the majestic building.

"Wow" she whispered.

"Welcome to Kido Corps HQ, Tia" IChigo said with smirk.

…

A/N

And that's it. I hope you liked it. Sorry for the terrible delay but my exams are closing in and I had much work. And the sad news story will be on hiatus till the end of June because of them.

So till then guys!

Review&Review!

**Guest 1** x4- thanks for all your rewiev

**Mandalore Requiem x2-** here you are sorry for delay

**Guest 2**- thanks

**Guest 3-** I guess never

**s0ssyx2**- thanks here you are and sorry for late update. Also your reviews always are cheering me up!

**Guest 4-** your choice I not going to force you to read this

**HLoverx2-** here you go, and you will have to be patient for the next one, and don't worry Tia will handle herself in S.S

**Linkthewarrior-** thanks here you are

**Lightning Havoc-** thanks

**xTwistedCupidx-** thanks for review and yes me and my beta are working on it so it should be better soon

**Guest 5-** right now

**Skyshattered-** it was my first reaction too but then…why the hell not!

**Namz89- **thanks

** .9- **glad to see that I made such impact on you

**Guest 6-** yeah can't wait to see what his ban-kai looks like in manga

**Austin4-** because last time he fought Ichigo to standstill and in her opinion that would be enough to declare Ichigo as the looser and thus kill Tia

**Digitize27x 14**- for starters thanks for all your reviews. Now I will answer your questions. There was no mention that he can't perform Kido, it's just he never learned it and just used his basic powers so I decided to fill that hole. And they appointed him because they wanted to have control control his actions. As for nose I meant it just that he sniffed her through his mask. For him going to school well he's still a living human and have friends there it's not like he's going to abandon his life in HW for SS. As for him being delinquent well he fights often and beat people not to mention he is constantly skipping classes. As for his division, in later chapters it will be explained why he met them so lately. Simply because that there were no Kido corps. They were just reformed. As for his heritage is still in the dark about it. Also thanks for all your pointers. And also know that I loved your story ,, Yellow and Red makes" totally badass I will soon start reading your other one ,,Small Changes" so except reviews from me soon.

**vic boss- **thanks

**Guest 7- **thanks

**voidblade6x2- **glad to hear it. And for their children wow that would be some explosive mixture.

**Kenji Riku-** now I learned few new expressions haha thanks for review

**Ryan2212-** thanks

**The Robdog-**thanks I'm glad you liked it

**DhanaRagnarok-** Nah you're exaggerating, I can totally live with Badass or Epic ;)

**Shadowsong97-** I try my hardest, but sadly you will have to wait a month for next updateL

**Kagega- **yep when the right time come.

**Tenken Tenshika- **haha thanks

**Darthmasterbane-** there will be some problems with that.

**OnyxTemplar-** sadly I have others plans for her that Ichigo, this will be only Tia/Ichigo/Yoruichi

**99 luffy- **thanks for review. And as for the arc I decided that it need to end in epic way so the arc II will have a badass start.

**Mickkeee- **thanks

**JakMartheDarkWarrior-** he only have instant regeneration in his full hollow mode, his mask is now something between his normal mode and full hollow mode. It gives his access to more power but not all. As for lack of getsugas I wanted to show the evolution of his fighting style, in cannon he was to dependent on them.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan-** I like her too but I have never quite saw her with Ichigo, I have other plans for her.

**Mexican ninja1996- **thanks

**HollowKing13-** dude the things hadn't even started

**Ghost131- **thanks

**Animortal28- **thanks much

**HalibelsNightmare-** I'm glad you liked it

**Haydunn-** it depends I don't plan another fight with Zaraki for a while so I will probably wait till it is revealed in manga.

**Arrankor- **thanks

**lostsoldierS636-** wait for the flash back then you will see. And as for Tia and her fraction…you will see

**Jason Grace son of zues-** thanks

**FrozenForest- **thanks


End file.
